I Hate You, Kiss Me
by LeiliPattz
Summary: FIC SENDO BETADA — TRADUÇÃO — Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.
1. Capítulo 1

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Autora:** BittenSee**  
Tradutora:** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Censura:** R-18**  
Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

**ESTOU BETANDO A TRADUÇÃO, JÁ QUE OS PRIMEIROS CAPÍTULOS NÃO ESTÃO ÓTIMOS, ENTÃO QUEM FOR COMEÇAR A LER E QUISER ESPERAR, SERIA ÓTIMO! QUANDO EU TERMINAR DE BETAR VOU TIRAR O AVISO DA SINOPSE :)  
**

* * *

"_Um homem pode viver feliz com qualquer mulher desde que não a ame." - Oscar Wilde_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Homens._

Eles nunca dizem o que querem dizer e quando o fazem, não era o que você queria ouvir. Quando você começa a chamar de volta uma semana depois você percebe que foi apenas uma chamada de recompensa. Eles não se preocupam com o verdadeiro você. O que aconteceu para conhecer alguém? Bem, eu estou feita com isso também. Eu sou feita com os inábeis encontros cegos, suando em meu sutiã enquanto as perguntas educadamente habituais e perguntando se ele gosta de mim e eu gosto dele e essas respostas que ele me dá são de verdade? Palmas das mãos suadas e estômago atado. O estranho fim-da-noite, a pé até a porta, abraço na bunda, beijo hesitante de adeus e, - não, você não pode vir até meu apartamento.

Depois há o jogo do campo: pegar um cara no bar e não é difícil imaginar como essa noite vai acabar. Às vezes isso era mais fácil, sem expectativas. Mas não é duradouro. Não é real. E não há necessidade de ter esperança, ironicamente, há um homem na minha vida que me ensina o não as imagens de homem em um cavalo branco. Meu melhor amigo e o maior jogador de todos eles. Emmett Chase.

As mulheres são muito mais sensíveis.

Eu poderia jogar o jogo. Eu me considerava já tendo uma formação em dizer mentiras com confiança e seguir com sutileza. Era parte de ser uma advogada e não tão coincidentemente, eu adorava.

Eu morava em um belo apartamento, em um edifício que ficava perto do centro de Seattle. Eu geralmente não via os meus vizinhos, exceto Marc, que vivia no final do meu corredor. Nesta manhã, ele estava lavando o carro na rua. Deus sabe que choveu bastante em Seattle, mas era seu hobby. Enquanto eu descia os degraus da frente, para o meu carro, Marc acenou para mim do outro lado da rua, a esponja na mão e água com sabão escorrendo de seu braço magro. Ele sorriu para mim descaradamente através de seus grandes óculos bifocais e eu dei-lhe um educado, mas lhe dava uma aceno apressado correndo e pulando no meu carro.

Olhando para o relógio no painel, e eu acelerava o motor. _Quando você vive em uma cidade você fica bom em dirigir. _Eu buzinei e acelerei após o trafego, o lado da rua, chegando oficialmente no trabalhado com dois minutos de sobra. Fui para o meu lugar designado no estacionamento do prédio, as luzes piscaram no carro enquanto eu trancava a Mercedes preta e tentava equilibrar a minha bolsa, pasta, e xícara de café. Vestindo a rigor uma calça marrom frouxa, uma blusa de cor creme com mangas ¾ de comprimento, e um colete suéter violeta que estava abraçando confortavelmente minhas curvas entrei no elevador. Eu trabalhava na Lawrence Associates, um escritório de advocacia e estava realmente gostando de meu trabalho dos últimos anos.

Eu já podia ouvir o zumbido dos computadores, as pessoas conversando e gritando ordens, a papelada por toda parte, telefones tocando fora do gancho e, em geral movimentava um escritório onde todos nós trabalhamos com um prazo constante para o bem do povo. Nem cinco segundos depois a porta do elevador abriu, ouvi os saltos familiares clicando. Era como uma contagem regressiva para alguma coisa desagradável, que me esperava.

"Isabella eu preciso que você dê uma olhada neste arquivo, imediatamente." Eu nunca gostava que usassem o meu nome completo só que minha chefe se dirigia a mim. Eu tinha certeza que ela fez isso apenas para me irritar.

A quente, Rosalie Lawrence torres em cima de mim em toda a sua glória comandante. Como o gerente do departamento de processos, Rosalie estava subindo para o topo da empresa que seu pai e tio construiram juntos.

"Bom dia Rosalie", eu cumprimentei com uma mordida para o meu sorriso alegre e aceitei o arquivo que ela me entregou. Eu me perguntava por que ela não poderia ter deixado na minha mesa com uma nota enquanto eu reorganizava tudo o que estava carregando.

Quando me sentei na minha mesa eu gemi para grande pilha de pastas e papéis. Bem, não é de se admirar, que não havia qualquer espaço em minha mesa. Emmett queria começar o fim de semana antecipado e agora o Karma estava me dando retorno.

"Porque o rosto triste, Bella?" Minha colega e amiga Alice espiou a cabeça por cima do muro adjacente do nosso cubículo desproporcional. Era mais um pequeno escritório aberto para o resto do departamento e cada uma das nossas mesas eram separadas por uma meia-parede que selecionavam o nosso espaço de trabalho.

Eu reorganizei minha expressão em um sorriso. "Eu não acho que nunca vou pegar o jeito de segundas-feiras", suspirei.

"Bem, eu tive uma ótima semana. Jasper e eu fomos a um encontro para apimentar as coisas. Foi tão romântico", ela gritou com alegria.

"Isso é ótimo Alice. Vocês estão juntos há quase um ano agora."

"Foi um ano fantástico. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, ele fazendo parte do grupo de estagiários". Ela sorriu diabolicamente.

Eu sorriu. "Você que roubou o berço muito rápido."

"Jasper não é muito mais jovem do que eu! E quando você _encontrar um_, vai saber", ela respondeu rapidamente. "Embora eu ache que seja incrivelmente sexy que ele seja meu auxiliar de escritório".

Revirei os olhos. Jasper era um dos assistentes de muitos escritórios e ele não era especificamente de Alice, mas ele poderia muito bem ter sido. Ele foi muito _atencioso_ com ela e ela nunca passou da possibilidade de enviá-lo em recados ou favores.

Ouvimos os saltos de quatro polegadas de Rosalie clicando e imediatamente mergulhamos de volta em nossas mesas respectivas. Eu encolhi os ombros do meu casaco, escondi o meu rosto no meu café, e abri o arquivo. Os saltos clicando passou por nós.

Durante o almoço, eu mastiguei às pressas em uma rosca e creme de queijo, enquanto tentava recuperar a papelada extra. Fiquei em tão profunda concentração que quando o telefone tocou na minha mesa, eu quase engasguei com a minha comida pela surpresa.

"Boa tarde, Bella falando" Eu trinquei para o receptor, procurando em meus papéis para o meu refrigerante.

"Bells, novidades!"

Eu dei uma mordida de lado na minha rosca. "Emmett, eu lhe disse para não me chamar no trabalho se não fosse importante." Eu finalmente encontrei meu refrigerante atrás de um fichário e tomei um gole ávido, forçando o alimento a descer.

"Péssima hora?" perguntou ele, divertido.

"Sim, eu estou trabalhando duas vezes após o seu roubar-Bella-do-trabalho-às-três-em-uma sexta-feira."

"Ei, nós nos divertimos."

"Certo, vendo você alcançar as garotas no bar foi um grande momento." Foi muito legal, mas eu não estava disposta a concordar.

"Antes disso…" Imaginei Emmett fazendo beicinho com o lábio inferior para fora, alegremente. "E você é a única garota que é legal o suficiente para ser minha parceira."

Suspirei pesadamente. "É justo. Agora há um ponto a essa ligação?" Eu gritei. A montanha de pastas ameaçava me engolir com cada intervalo.

"Whoa, é aquela época do mês?"

"Emmett!" Eu assobiei.

Ele riu.

"Eu juro que—"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ficou sóbrio. "Um dos caras que eu treino na academia me perguntou sobre você. Interessada?

Sempre que eu passava depois do trabalho para ver Emmett, todos os caras suados do ginásio olhavam de boca aberta para mim. Uma vez um cara deixou cair um peso sobre o pé. Eu tentei manter minhas visitas como raras, depois que muitos ou mais homens se feriram. "Eu não sei do que ele gosta?" Perguntei cansada. Eu imaginava outra noite, desagradavelmente desajeitada. Eu estava sobre a coisa toda de namoro.

Eu podia ouvir Emmett dar ombros do outro lado. "Parece bom o suficiente. O cara é sério. Eu só o conheci recentemente, assim que ele quer apenas se mudou para cá e de repente está obcecado com a construção do corpo."

"Você pode me dizer alguma coisa útil?" Eu perguntei em um tom aborrecido.

"Ele pode levantar 125 quilos", afirmou com orgulho.

Claro, pensei, que para Emmett era uma qualidade importante. "Tchau Emmett. E pare de me chamar no trabalho." Desliguei com apenas um clique, educadamente, mas decididamente.

Eu respirei o resto do meu almoço e tentei me concentrar novamente. Uma vez que eu estava na zona, detestava interrupções. Arada com o meu trabalho, às vezes era melhor encarar uma carga de trabalho de um motivador que o café.

Pouco tempo depois, Rosalie se aproximou de minha mesa, expectante. Eu lhe devolvi a pasta, da parte desta manhã. Eu já tinha preenchido os papéis restantes para ela e digitado para nossos arquivos do computador. "É um caso interessante, quando eu deveria agendar a próxima audiência?"

"Quanto mais cedo melhor, não queremos emitir este menino a ser arrastado." Seus lábios vermelhos estavam pressionados em uma linha, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais rigorosa. A única coisa que suavizava a aparência de Rosalie era seu cabelo dourado, descendo pelos ombros em ondas suaves.

"Eu posso agendar quarta-feira de manhã às nove e meia ".

"Bom. Vou confirmar o horário com o juiz e Sr. Lawrence". No trabalho Rosalie nunca dirigida ao Sr. Lawrence por 'tio' ou 'papai'. Às vezes era difícil dizer a qual "Sr. Lawrence", ela estava se referindo.

Eu estava digitando-o enquanto falava. Rosalie deixou balançar como se estivesse em uma pista em sua apertada saia lápis preta. Ela nunca teve que pedir qualquer coisa duas vezes.

Outra hora passou e, felizmente, eram quase quatro horas. Eu estava mais do que a meio caminho da minha pilha de pastas, o que era um grande feito, considerando as interrupções normais que surgiam durante o dia em um ocupado escritório de advocacia. Pode-se ver facilmente desviado.

Rosalie veio clicando em seu caminho novamente._ Ah, o som clique do castigo._

"Ouçam todos." A atividade na sala parou a meio passo. Documentos flutuavam no ar e nada, mas o som de monitores de computador zumbindo sob o silêncio recém-coado. "Reunião de funcionários em cinco", ela nos informou, e rapidamente se afastou.

Todo mundo pulou de volta à ação como um conjunto da Broadway. Eu odiava deixar o meu trabalho inacabado, no entanto, Alice e eu fomos para a sala de conferência. Encontramos um Jasper sorrindo que prendeu os assentos ao lado dele para Alice e eu. Ele sempre vestido com calças cáqui e camisas de colarinhos brancos, mas a estranheza desse estilo simples é que ele geralmente tinha alguma camisa de banda espreitando a garganta do colarinho.

Todos os outros arquivos na procura curiosa e confusa. Nós normalmente só tínhamos estas reuniões, se as corporações se envolvessem em uma de nossas ações ou orçamento o dinheiro.

Rosalie tomou seu lugar habitual ao lado de seu tio, seu pai estava à frente da sala para falar. Ele era um homem baixo, de ombros largos em um terno cortante e abotoaduras e sua voz era profunda, por anos a beber uísque. Ele podia comandar o ambiente com apenas sua presença. Nós demos a atenção e comecei a remexer-me impacientemente, imaginando o trabalho na minha mesa.

"Richard, de nosso departamento de documentos legais que tem sido nosso principal comunicador com J. Jenks & Associates estará mudando. Ele está casado e tem terá um emprego na Califórnia", anunciou ele, apontando para o homem loiro sentado perto dele. "Vamos desejar-lhe boa sorte e boa viagem", disse ele calorosamente.

Nós todos educadamente balançamos a cabeça e algumas pessoas que o conheciam melhor do que outros deram a Richard suas sinceras felicitações. Como a conversa acabou Sr. Lawrence continuou. "Na próxima semana teremos um novo membro se juntando à nossa equipe de nescritórios em Nova York J. Jenks e Associados. Como você sabe, J. Jenks e Associados tem tratado os nossos documentos legais por anos. Eles têm sido um parceiro valioso para a empresa desde que nosso pai fundou Lawrence Associates."

Eu reprimi um bocejo. Eu esperava que não fosse uma apresentação em PowerPoint sobre os pais fundadores da Lawrence Associates.

"Vai ser difícil substituir Richard, mas este novo vai ser um grande trunfo, trabalhar em casa para nos ajudar com nossos casos mais urgentes e manter a nossa parceria com o J. Jenks".

Um zumbido se formou em torno da sala as pessoas comentando sobre esta notícia.

Imperturbável, Sr. Lawrence continuou. "Sra. Stanley, eu quero você e sua comissão de planejamento, comecem os preparativos. Quero uma pequena parte do escritório para receber o recém-chegado na segunda-feira."

Jessica já estava tomando notas e apressadamente deixou a sala para fazer algumas chamadas. Sr. Lawrence bateu palmas com entusiasmo. "Dispensados!"

Saindo da sala de conferência, houve um novo burburinho animado sobre o escritório. Eu enchi minha cabeça de volta em minhas pastas e tentei comprimir para o restante da hora, mas foi difícil. Eu continuei sendo facilmente distraída. Ouvi Alice no seu celular mandando mensagens de texto para Jasper. Fizeram isso durante todo o dia e geralmente não me incomodava. Em todo caso, eu desisti e fechei a pasta na minha frente. Eu arrumei a minha bolsa e recolhido as minhas coisas em 16:45.

"Eu já vou", eu disse cansada, de pé na entrada do lado de Alice do nosso escritório.

Ela não virou para mim enquanto digitava cem palavras por minuto, em seu teclado barulhento. Sem parar, ela respondeu: "Tudo bem, tebga uma boa noite, Bella. E é sua vez de trazer os donuts amanhã!" ela chamou enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao elevador.

"Oh bem," eu disse para mim mesma.

Todo mundo geralmente se ofereceu para trazer donuts ou assados todas as manhãs. Era um escritório comum, cada pessoa, tendo sua vez. Com quase trinta pessoas no escritório, fomos colocados em um horário rotativo.

Eu marchei para o meu carro e fui para casa, queria deitar no meu sofá confortável. Ignorar a maioria dos meus almoços me deixava um pouco cansada e faminta. Quando entrei em meu apartamento agradável, joguei minhas bolsas na cadeira mais próxima e dei de ombros para fora da minha jaqueta.

Eu vivia em uma simples apartamento, uma sala de tamanho decente composta por um elegante micro-sofá de camurça, bege e uma cadeira combinando. Eu não era muito decoradora, então era simples, com apenas cortinas brancas e azuis, e macios tapetes bege. As coisas que eu tinha pendurado eram fotos de meus amigos e família, embora a minha coleção era escassa. Renee tinha insistido em coloridas almofadas ecléticas e eu tive que admitir, que cresceram em mim ao longo do tempo. Eu também tinha um pequeno escritório, que eu costumava trabalhar horas extras e escrever cartas.

Quando levei minha caneca de café para a pia, eu gemi. Minha pia estava cheia de canecas de café e um prato ou dois. Eu bebia muito café. As pessoas não acreditavam em mim quando eu dizia que eu realmente gostava de ficar canecas de presente. Virei em minha secretária eletrônica quando eu vi a luz piscando. Eu decidi não lidar com a minha cozinha esta noite, e tirei um jantar congelado para por no microondas. Eu violentamente esfaqueei em um garfo de plástico e esperei impacientemente os quatro minutos de duração.

"Bella!" Pulei com um ganido antes que eu percebi que era apenas a máquina. "Você não me chamou em três semanas. O que você está fazendo? O Phil mandou um olá. Seu pai chamou-me, porque ele não ouviu falar de você também. Como está o trabalho? Os homens em sua vida? Você sabe que vai fazer 25 em breve… Eu quero ouvir tudo sobre isso." A mensagem terminou com um clique irritado.

_Renee, a minha mãe_. Ela estava sempre cheia de energia e sempre queria falar comigo ao telefone, exceto que ela normalmente estaria fazendo mais do que um bate-papo sobre suas viagens e jogos de baseball do Phil. Eles viajaram em torno de um tempo juntos e Renee amou cada momento. Suspirei e apaguei a mensagem.

"Ei, Bella". Eu sorri ao ouvir a voz doce de Angela. Era exatamente o oposto da minha mãe. "Como você está? Ben e eu vamos estar fazendo uma viagem para Forks para visitar nossas famílias e logo pensei que seria bom se paramos para uma noite em Seattle para vê-la. Ligue para mim."

Eu ligaria para Angela antes lidar com minha mãe. Então o microondas apitou e me sentei no meu sofá, comendo e folheando os canais. Eu contemplei o que minha mãe disse sobre os homens. Nada a dizer. Eu odiava quando ela implicava em como eu estava ficando "velha" e ainda solteira. Eu estava perfeitamente confortável. Eu gostava de viver sozinha, sair com amigos, o meu trabalho. Eu não preciso de um relacionamento para complicar a minha vida já ocupada.

**~/~/~/~**

A semana passou rápido e ocupada, assim como eu gostava. Os rumores sobre o "novo visitante" de Nova York e uma escalada gradual até sexta-feira e isso era tudo que todos falavam. Jessica andava em torno de seus sapatos de plataforma robusta e uma blusa de corte baixo, certificando-se de que tudo o que foi planejado estivesse correto na segunda-feira. Ela ordenou tudo em seu latido estridente e dispersou entre si, como pombos, dando muitas dores de cabeça todos à tarde.

Alice espiou em torno da parede de sua cadeira da mesa de rolamento para mim e imitando Jessica dramaticamente. "John, eu queria caviar real não patê de fígado! Oh meus nervos..." ela terminou, olhando fraco e abanando-se com a mão.

"Isso soa exatamente como ela", eu sussurrei através de ataques de riso. "Talvez ela ficou em algum balões de hélio".

Alice abafou seu riso e voltou à sua mesa, logo que ouviu os saltos estalando nas proximidades.

Rosalie não tentou como qualquer um, mas eu tinha certeza que ela não se importava com Jessica em tudo. Seus lábios estavam apertados numa linha vermelha de desfavor sempre que Jessica e seu comitê iniciavam um tumulto de planejamento.

Quando o clique de seus saltos estavam fora do alcance da voz, eu espreitei por cima do muro até a mesa de Alice. "Então, Emmett quer ir para a noite no Monty's. Você e Jasper estão dentro?"

"Definitivamente. Vamos nos encontrar lá por volta das nove," ela respondeu alegremente.

Assim, com Jessica trinava e eu tentava tirar o resto do meu trabalho antes do fim de semana, o dia se passou extraordinariamente rápido.

Mais tarde, naquela noite eu senti meu jorro de energia que tinha geralmente no final da semana. Eu esperei Emmett no andar de baixo, arrumando um pouco o meu lugar enquanto eu esperava para ele valsar (como era seu hábito).

"Whoa você está, Bells", comentou ele, olhando-me de cima e a baixo apreciando o meu top azul royal escuro, jeans skinny, a meu sapato de salto preto.

Eu sorri para ele. "Bem, não estamos cavalheiro hoje à noite ", eu respondi com um sorriso, colocando meu casaco.

Ele riu com uma reverência e segurou a porta aberta para mim.

Monty's era um bar casual, descontraído, com pista de dança que nós íamos muitas vezes. Emmett gostava de rodar, caso contrário ele não seria capaz de satisfazer qualquer menina nova que ele já não tivesse ficado. Eu pensava quando ele teria de deixar Seattle, se quisesse encontrar mais caras novas. Emmett era uma espécie de porco, mas pelo menos ele não fazia qualquer pretextos ou falsas promessas de algo que não seja sexo casual.

Sentamos no bar, Emmett com uma cerveja e eu agitando meu gin e tônica.

"Então os casos interessantes vêm até esta semana?"

"Na verdade Sim. Agora lembre-se, não cito nomes, e este é um tipo de delicado."

Ele bebeu um gole de cerveja e inclinou-se ansiosamente.

"Esta é uma família e caso distrito escolar. Este casal tem um menino de oito anos que acredita ser uma menina. Seu sistema escolar encontra sendo um problema porque está confundindo as outras crianças e alguns meninos estão batendo nele."

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram.

"Yup. Seus pais sabiam que ele tinha tendências de menina, comportamento sensato, mas as coisas realmente se soltaram quando ele começou a se vestir como uma menina para ir a escola. Sua escola é informe assim que a diferença era muito evidente. Eu não estou falando jeans e grampos de cabelo ".

"Eita, então qual foi o veredicto? Foi algo que os pais fizeram?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Os pais levaram normal e eles estão muito confusos, principalmente em seu juízo final, porque eles não poderiam quebrar-lhe o que pensava ser apenas um hábito. O menino disse ao juiz que ele realmente sente que foi concebido para ser um menina e que ele estava cansado de fingir ser como os outros meninos. "

Emmett balançou a cabeça com pena e tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

"Assim o juiz, abençoou, convencido de que ele deveria continuar fingindo ser um menino para a escola e só então ele poderá voltar para sua aparência feminina fora de sua educação. Entretanto, ele também programaram-no para uma nomeação, uma vez por semana com um psiquiatra para ajudá-lo a lidar com o resto da sociedade. "

"O homem que tem que ser difícil para os pais."

"Definitivamente, eu não posso sequer imaginar. De qualquer forma isso é o mais estranho ultimamente." Eu terminei o meu cocktail com um gole.

É quando Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós e pedimos as bebidas também. Alice estava sempre vestido com esmero. Fora do trabalho que estávamos seu par e ela era um dos meus amigos mais próximos que não fossem Emmett e Angela.

Nós quatro conversamos um pouco, Emmett e Jasper fazendo apostas das equipes vencedoras de esportes, enquanto Alice sempre contando histórias engraçadas do trabalho.

Finalmente Jasper cutucou sua namorada com um piscar de olhos e deixaram-nos para a pista de dança. Jasper era realmente um dançarino muito bom, rodando o corpo pequeno de Alice em torno com habilidade. Eu estava na minha terceira bebida quando eu peguei Emmett com os olhos de uma mulher do outro lado do local.

Olhei para a menina completamente aleatória próxima a ele com seus próprios olhares sugestivos. Ela estava comendo sua cereja muito lentamente a partir de seu cocktail de frutas.

"Deus, eu quase me sinto mal por ela."

Mal me ouvindo Emmett respondeu: "Ei, eu não vou dar-lhes nenhuma expectativa a não ser de uma boa noite." Ele terminou sua cerveja em um prolongado gole e fez o seu caminho até ela.

Bem, isso foi a última vez que eu estava indo ver Emmett o resto da noite. Eu olhava com um sorriso como Alice e Jasper riam e cantavam as palavras para a sobrecarga de música. Alguém substituído Emmett no assento ao lado ao meu lado e eu virei meu corpo a distância para que não tentasse iniciar uma conversa. Se você não está olhando para pegar um cara, então você definitivamente não quer fazer contato visual. Por mais ridículo que seja, o cara vai pensar imediatamente que você quer ter sexo com ele.

"Eu vou ter o que ela está tendo", disse uma voz suave.

Eu mantive meus olhos sobre os casais dançando, enquanto o barman lhe entregou a bebida. Nós bebemos e eu apreciei o silêncio.

"Então você está tendo uma boa noite de tão longe?"

Balancei a cabeça, mantendo meus olhos treinados para frente na tentativa de dissuadi-lo.

"Você vem muito aqui?"

Eu continuei a ignorá-lo e concentrada na minha bebida. _Não era possível o cara entender uma dica?_

"Essa cor fica linda com sua pele."

Eu deveria ter me afastado, mas não quero que ele seguisse. Ele precisava ser derrubado um pino ou dois para obter a dica que eu não estava interessada.

"Ouça companheiro," Eu virei para ele com raiva.

Meu pequeno discurso que tinha preparado morreu nos meus lábios. Fui confrontada com um homem dolorosamente lindo de cabelo bronze de sexo bagunçado e profundos olhos verdes. Pareciam torre sobre mim. Meu olhar caiu sobre os seus lábios, perfeitamente adaptadas e sorrindo para mim. Vendo o meu olhar, os lábios curvaram em um sorriso torto.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e eu coloquei o meu rosto para trás em minha bebida. Infelizmente, meu copo estava vazio e eu fiz um som suspiro alto. O homem tirou um grampo do dinheiro com as contas e ordenou mais uma rodada de bebidas para nós dois.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou dormir com você."

Ele apenas sorriu para mim e virou para o bartender. Recusei-me a ser ofuscada por seu olhar e sorriso assim que eu apenas engoli minha bebida de novo para ter algo para fazer.

"Meu nome é Edward," disse ele, e seu corpo posicionou de modo que ele sutilmente inclinou-se perto de mim. Esse cara era bom, mas eu sabia todos os truques.

"Bella".

"Eu não esperava uma mulher gostar de gin e tônica."

Brincadeiras e apresentações. Eu poderia lidar com isso.

"É a única bebida que eu normalmente prefiro." reconheci tomou outro gole.

Ele se virou para o lado e bebeu profundamente. Eu senti meus olhos vagueando para os músculos em movimento em sua garganta. Desviei o olhar rapidamente e olhei sobre Emmett e sua nova garota do outro lado do local para outra distração. Eu não era facilmente afetada por homens. Talvez eu tivesse bebido demais já.

"Eu assumo que esse cara não é seu namorado", afirmou, após o meu olhar para o casal de paquera descarada.

Eu olhei para trás e tentei não me concentrar em seus olhos. "Não, mas é melhor você tomar cuidado, ele é muito protetor comigo", ameaçou levemente.

Ele riu um som aveludado e rico, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco.

Olhou o formidável Emmett de músculos. "Eu vi você sentar com ele anteriormente e ainda tive coragem de vir." Ele piscou-me um sorriso largo.

Agora era a minha vez de rir alto. "Verdade, eu suponho que você não conseguiria alguns pontos com brownie para isso. "

Ele terminou sua bebida e pediu mais dois. Eu estava começando a sentir-me agradavelmente descontraída com meu consumo de álcool. "Assim essa é sua primeira vez no Monty's."

"Sim, é. Eu mudei-me recentemente para cá e pensei que devia verificar a vida noturna".

"E você está gostando de Seattle até agora?"

"Eu estou agora", disse ele com aquele sorriso torto.

Desviei o olhar dele cuidadosamente continuando a falar sobre a cidade. Conversamos sobre algumas lojas e lugares de café. "Você deve tentar a Palisade, é um dos melhores restaurantes de frutos do mar, em Seattle."

"Gostaria de jantar comigo em algum momento?"

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam escuros e intensificando a esmeralda no meu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas estavam um pouco levantadas e ele não estava mais sorrindo. Ele parecia muito real e hesitei… Eu não queria começar algo ou estar pra baixo, o que rra definitivamente uma possibilidade com Edward. Ele era lindo, charmoso e interessante. Rasgando meus olhos, eu descansei o meu copo no bar e pulei para baixo do meu banco.

Ele remexeu-se no banquinho e colocou seu próprio copo para baixo, confuso e apreensivo. Em vez de responder, eu agarrei sua mão e conduzi-lo na pista de dança. A música era estridente e nós dançamos, mantendo-nos com a batida. Após um momento ele pegou minha cintura balançando os quadris e os trouxe para mais perto para que nossos corpos ficassem esfregando-se uns contra os outros. Meus olhos reuniram nos seus divertidos. Eu decidi que não estava indo para baixo sem uma luta.

Eu sorri diabolicamente e colocar meus braços em torno dele e nós continuamos balançando e moendo com a música. Ele era um grande dançarino, mas não deveria ter me surpreendido. Ele provavelmente era perfeito em tudo. Após várias músicas voltamos ao bar para uma outra bebida, reunindo um pouco com Alice e Jasper. Recuperamos nossa respiração e Edward ordenou a quatro de nós uma rodada de shots de tequila e nós rimos e conversamos sobre qualquer coisa.

_Três horas mais tarde._

Edward empurrou a porta da entrada do Monty's comigo nas coisas e correndo pela rua. Estávamos rindo histericamente como o vento fresco batendo em nossos rostos.

Estávamos extremamente bêbados.

De repente, ele parou de correr e eu escorreguei de suas costas. Minhas pernas estavam bambas por isso encostei nele como apoio e vi com minha visão vertiginosa que estávamos na frente de um grande edifício arranha-céus de apartamentos. Edward me girou ao redor para enfrentá-lo e afundou seus lábios nos meus.

"Eu disse que não iria dormir com você." Eu falei com os olhos vidrados.

"Eu não planejo dormir esta noite", ele respondeu contra meus lábios.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor dele e o beijei de volta, ansiosa. Nossos lábios se moviam em uníssono, o beijo aprofundava na minha de boca a cada segundo. Provei do álcool, menta, e algo doce. Nós tropeçamos através da porta e dentro do elevador, as mãos continuamente perambulando um no outro.

Edward de alguma forma conseguiu destrancar sua porta e eu estava em um nevoeiro sensual e bêbado que eu mal conseguia manter-me. Nós explodimos dentro de seu apartamento e ele fechou a porta, apertando-me contra ela, enquanto continuamos a nossa conquista com fome.

Minhas mãos deslizaram para o seu pescoço, agarrando em seus cabelos enquanto explorava minhas curvas. Sua língua deslizou em minha boca, fazendo-me gemer contra ele. Nossa respiração ficou pesada e eu pensei que nunca iria recuperar plenamente a minha respiração, mas não me importei. Empurrei meus quadris para ele e gemeu baixo em sua garganta.

Isso estimulou algo delicioso dele. Ele levantou-me em seus braços fortes que senti como um leve metal, nunca quebrando o beijo e as minhas pernas enrolaram na sua cintura, por vontade própria.

O nevoeiro embriagado nublava minha mente eu agia por impulso. Os dentes de Edward pastorearam e beliscaram minha pele aquecida, eu agarrei a sua volta ainda mais. Nos movemo-nos ao redor da sala, batendo em coisas e rasgando as roupas uns dos outros. Nada mais parecia pertinente, exceto para tê-lo completamente, dentro de mim e tudo ao meu redor.

Alguma parte mais profundas da minha psique, permitiu-me libertar a minha necessidade instintiva, me abrindo para o prazer das suas primeiras pressões. Cada um de nós tentou dominar, sem perder-se completamente.

~/~/~/~

Minha cabeça estava pulsando dolorosamente, até o meu cabelo doía. Tentei engolir minha garganta estava seca, mas minha boca estava com musgo como se tivesse crescido durante a noite. Eu rolei longe da janela não estava pronta para o sol, respirando em um suspiro profundo e me aconcheguei no travesseiro. Aspirei baunilha, sabão, e especiarias.

Depois de um minuto meus olhos se abriram ao sentir o cheiro estranho, porém familiar na cama. Sentei-me em uma corrida e segurei a minha cabeça, estremecendo de dor. Meu estômago se sentiu como um peso contínuo de enfermos. Olhei para o lençol enrolado em meus membros. Segui o rastro do lençol e quase engasguei em voz alta quando eu encontrei alguém dormindo ao meu lado. Era Edward, deitado de bruços com os braços embalando o travesseiro na cabeça dele. O lençol modestamente cobria no meio de seu corpo e os músculos subiam e desciam enquanto ele respirava em um sono profundo. Eu percebi que estava nua, e também me levantei trêmula, ainda não sei como acabei nesse apartamento, muito menos nessa cama.

Olhei em volta e procurei debaixo da cama pela a minha roupa. Eu não poderia encontrá-las em qualquer lugar do quarto e começou a sentir pânico crescente. Eu ponta dedos para fora da porta e minha boca aberta com a visão da sala. Um rubor correu pelo meu rosto por todo o caminho.

As coisas foram derrubadas em uma trilha ao longo do quarto vicioso, uma vez elegante. Revistas e livros foram espalhados no chão junto com porta-copos, controles remotos de televisão, jornais… a mesa era a mais desastrosa com a desordem e a sua cadeira correspondente virada, e do sofá de couro preto tinha de almofadas desmembradas. Entre o entulho estavam as nossas roupas espalhadas.

Eu pulei para as minhas como uma vítima de afogamento alcançando uma corda. Eu coloquei no meu interior e jeans e então peguei minha camisa para inspecioná-la. Foi rasgado nas bordas, mas eu coloquei e localizei os meus sapatos. Eu encontrei um a uma certa distância, o outro foi apresentado em uma almofada do sofá. Sentindo-me ainda tonto da minha caçada, eu rastejei até a cozinha espaçosa com bancadas em mármore preto e os mais recentes aparelhos. Peguei um copo do escorredor ao lado da pia e enchi com água da torneira. Depois de beber dois grandes copos, peguei minha jaqueta que estava travada em torno da cadeira e peguei minha bolsa presa debaixo da mesa da cozinha. Eu vibrava com a vertigem e outro rubor quando vi os botões da camisa de Edward espalhados pelo chão de madeira polida.

O sol tinha acabado de espreitar por entre as nuvens e o ar fresco me fez muito bem. Depois que eu descobri onde estava, doze blocos de caminhar sóbria iriam me ajudar. Eu tirei a minha roupa quando cheguei em casa, suspirando feliz por estar de volta em meu lugar. Chuveiro, uma muda de roupa, e voltei a dormir.

Acordei com um toque e abri os olhos grogue, cegamente atingindo o telefone na minha mesa de cabeceira.

"Alô?" Eu grunhi.

"Bella! Oh. Meu. Deus. Conte-me tudo, eu vi você sair do bar com aquele homem lindo."

Olhei para o relógio. Onze da manha. Eu acho que não era uma hora completamente despropositada para chamar em um sábado. Sentei-me um pouco e tive a certeza de que estava na cama certa desta vez. Alonguei-me acordando, eu quase esqueci que estava no telefone.

"Ei, Alice", eu bocejei.

"Bem? Dê-me alguma sujeira."

Eu gemi e tentei limpar o cérebro enevoado. "Hum, bem saímos do bar…e caminhou até seu lugar…" _Sobre seus ombros correndo e rindo._ Minha cabeça ainda estava confusa. "Nós conversamos…" _Eu não planejo dormir esta noite._ "E então nós dormimos juntos e eu deixei esta manhã."

Eu sabia que provavelmente não seriam suficientes. Neste momento, eu imediatamente lamentei derramei toda a história horrível de datas cegas e de uma noite de Alice. "Detalhes Bella. Como ele estava na cama? Ele parecia muito rico, eu aposto que seu lugar era pródigo… é decorado ou ele se parece um apartamento de solteiro?"

"Aliiiice, eu não sei, ele estava bem. Seu lugar muito bem." Um flashback atingiu-me de Edward rasgando minha camisa e beijo arrastado e aquecido ao longo da curva do meu pescoço.

"Tudo bem?" Alice agarrou-me de volta à nossa conversa.

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando em alguns adjetivos mais apropriados.

"Oh meu Deus você gosta dele! Você realmente teve um tempo fantástico!"

"Agora, espere só um segundo, Alice—"

"Você sempre tem alguma falha para reclamar sobre isso. O cara ronca, os olhos muito juntos, ele mastiga de boca aberta, etc, etc"

"Oh bem," eu assobiei. "Ele é inacreditavelmente lindo, fica melhor sem a sua roupa. Não me lembro de metade da noite passada, mas as peças que eu me lembro foi o melhor que já tive e eu não sei o seu apartamento, porque parece que nós caímos em torno dele até que finalmente chegamos à cama!" Eu exalava um suspiro da respiração.

Alice começou a rir histericamente no telefone e eu recuei fracassada em meu travesseiro.

"Então aí está, o fim da história".

Ela rindo parou. "O que? Quer dizer que você não está saindo de novo com esse homem maravilhoso?"

"Não Alice, foi uma coisa de uma vez e não planejo vê-lo novamente", resmunguei. Minha cabeça estava começando a latejar novamente.

Alice suspirou com pesar que eu não podia imaginar o por quê.

"De qualquer forma, eu estava dormindo."

"Tudo bem Bella, espero que não se arrependa de não lhe dar o seu número. Vejo você na segunda-feira", disse ela alegremente e desligou.

Eu coloquei o telefone de volta no criado-mudo e capotei. Mas eu não podia voltar a dormir.

Outro flashback me bateu.

_Sentei-me na mesa de sua cozinha como ele entre minhas pernas, apoiando-se em mim. Minhas mãos percorriam seu cabelo para baixo e os ombros, impacientes. Seus lábios pareciam estar em toda parte, a minha pele estava vermelha e formigando com todas as sensações diferentes que a sua língua estava me dando. Meus dedos jogavam ao longo do seu músculo em seus ombros enquanto ele empurrou para baixo o sutiã preto, à minha cintura, enquanto o outro braço apoiava as minhas cortas arqueadas. Eu gemi quando sua boca estava em concha em meu seio direito. Tornou-se suave, tocando e mordiscando meus mamilos tensos. Os meus dedos cavaram em seu cabelo, olhos reviraram para trás na minha cabeça enquanto um gutural gemido escapou dos meus lábios._

Eu rosnei de frustração e peguei o telefone. Número três de discagem rápida.

"Novidades?"

"Café da manhã".

Como tradição, Emmett e eu tínhamos um café da manhã muito quando tivemos ressacas ou uma noite selvagem, exceto que eu era a única com uma manutenção neste momento. Nossa garçonete era muito atenta, constantemente re-enchia as canecas de café e cheia de sorrisos depois que Emmett a olhou mais como sua próxima refeição. Ele nem sequer veio à tona para respirar enquanto eu ainda estava me recuperando de meu passeio! A diferença entre os sexos parecia interminável.

Emmett derramou xarope sobre a sua grande pilha de panquecas e nós mastigávamos silenciosamente na nossa alimentação. "Você parece horrível", ele observou enquanto cortou uma garfada de panqueca e colocou em sua boca.

Eu cortei meus ovos e torradas com entusiasmo igual. "Eu sei. Você parece surpreendentemente bem.

Emmett engoliu a comida e carregou outra garfada. "Bem, um, eu posso manter em minha bebida. Dois, minhas feridas estão mo lugar onde qualquer pessoa pode vê-los."

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ele riu.

Ele se inclinou para a frente. "Olhe isso, eu realmente fiz um alarde."

"Como um gatinho?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto ele se inclinou para trás triunfante terminando seu café da manhã. "Ela provavelmente estava fingindo."

Nesse momento ele olhou profundamente ofendido. "Ninguém finge com Emmett Chase", disse ele, satisfeito. "E quanto a sua noite?"

Eu mordi uma fatia de torrada e propositadamente mastiguei lentamente. Era ruim o suficiente Alice ter apertado alguns detalhes fora de mim.

Emmett apenas deu de ombros e voltou para o seu alimento. Isso é o que eu gostava dele mais. Uma pessoa pode apenas sentar-se em silêncio satisfeito e comer. Nenhuma pergunta. Nenhuma explicação.

Estive relaxada pelo resto do fim de semana e, ocasionalmente, a minha mente vagava a mais doce das coisas naquela noite apaixonada. Felizmente de manhã me levantei com um nascer do sol brilhante e eu estava ansiosa para voltar ao trabalho. Eu atravessei o tráfego na hora e comprei meu café. Quando saí do elevador, eu absorvi o zumbido do escritório com a familiaridade reconfortante. Eu coloquei minhas bolsas para baixo na minha mesa e encolhei os ombros fora do meu casaco.

Alice cumprimentou-me na porta. "Pronta para começar na sala de conferências?"

"Oh bem, eu esqueci da nossa pequena festa acolhedora", eu disse sem entusiasmo enquanto contava mentalmente as pilhas de arquivos na minha mesa.

Nós dirigimos através das portas dobrando no corredor.

"Onde está o Jasper?"

"Ele está sendo um auxiliar de escritório. Jessica quer que todos os envolvidos". Ela revirou os olhos.

Todo mundo estava de pé em pequenos grupos, conversando e comendo comida da mesa que Jessica tinha incansavelmente arrumado. Houve até um cartaz com 'Bem vindo' impresso através dele. Caminhamos sobre a cumprimentar Rosalie.

"Olá meninas". A sensual loira olhou para baixo de seu nariz perfeito para nós com um quase sorriso.

"Bom dia, Rosalie".

"Bom dia Rose!" Alice tocou. Alice só podia sair com o ser informal que ela parecia.

"Então eu acho que Sr. Lawrence está feliz com a forma como a festa acabou?" perguntou ela.

"Jessica é… astuta". Rosalie disse com relutância.

Eu sorriu.

"Falando nisso… eu estou indo procurar Jasper, ele pode precisar de ajuda." Alice dançou, deixando Rosalie e eu para conversando.

Quando eu ouvi risinhos surpreendidos de Alice do outro lado da sala, olhei mais para vê-la com Jasper e—

Uma cabeça com familiares cabelos cor de bronze.

O universo me odeia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Assim, as canções de inspiração para as cenas no bar e na casa de Edward são Paralyzer por Finger Eleven e No Sleep Tonight por The Faders. Obrigado por ler!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Nossa eu estava a tempos querendo traduzir, mas não tinha tempo. Espero que vocês gostem da fic, ela é muito legal. Beijos e deixem reviews por favor.**  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"Sempre faça sóbrio o que você disse que faria bêbado. Isso vai ensiná-lo a manter sua boca fechada." Ernest Hemingway

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2**

Meu redor parecia virar cinza quando aquele cabelo cor de bronze brilhante distinguível subiu à parte do resto das cabeças—como uma fogueira gigante em um dia nublado.

Este era um daqueles momentos que você quer gritar, correr, ou cair em um buraco. Eu não podia fazer nada disso. Eu estava enraizada no lugar congelada pela descrença. Eu tentei esconder a minha expressão de Rosalie, mas era tarde demais. Meu inicial e contínuo choque estava claro no meu rosto.

Mas ele não tinha me visto. _Ainda._

Sr. Lawrence deu um passo à frente da sala e pigarreou. Esse gesto foi o suficiente para obter todos tomando os seus lugares. Quando meus pés finalmente obedeceram à minha mente em pânico, eu arrastei para o fundo da sala, mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Alice estava sentada mais à frente com Jasper e ela continuava lançando olhares surpresos e questionadores.

Sr. Lawrence colocar um braço em torno dele e sorriu radiante. "A todos, eu tenho o prazer de anunciar o mais novo membro da nossa equipe na Lawrence Associates, Chefe do Departamento de documentos legais…o Sr. Edward Cullen!" Todo mundo bateu palmas na hora, sorriram, cumprimentaram-o, sussurravam, e as mulheres golpeadas seus cílios.

Isso era como um sonho ruim.

"Tudo bem! Vamos às apresentações, temos um longo dia pela frente."

Apresentações? Merda este ia ser um dia longo. Este sonho ruim estava virando um pesadelo.

Todo mundo se apresentou quando seu nome foi chamado e Sr. Lawrence deu um breve resumo que consistia em nome completo e cargo. Eu esperava que Edward não lembrasse de nenhum deles, inclusive o meu. Meu coração estava batendo contra minhas costelas e eu rezei para que não desmaiasse enquanto tentava controlar a minha respiração. Eu estava estranhamente nervosa, uma noite só não deve terminar assim. Normalmente elas apenas acabam.

Passei pelos assistentes de escritório, secretários, gestores…

"E esta é a Sra. Jessica Stanley, chefe da nossa comissão de planejamento." Jessica deu um sorriso acanhado, como tantas outras mulheres.

"E a Sra. Rosalie Lawrence, Office Manager e minha filha", ele apresentou com orgulho. "E os seus dois administradores são..." _Acho que vou ficar doente._ "A Sra. Alice Brandon". Alice levantou-se e acenou para ele como se já fossem velhos amigos. Levantei-me tremendo com minha cabeça inclinada para baixo, as pernas dormentes. "E a Sra. Isabella Swan."

Eu levantei os olhos lentamente para os seus. Edward era ainda mais deslumbrante no seu terno e gravata, um modelo em linha reta da Armani. Surpreso piscou, piscou em reconhecimento, contraiu os lábios nos cantos, mas ele alisou sua expressão rapidamente.

_Ah, os macios e bem formados lábios. Eles estavam em cima de mim quarenta e oito horas atrás._ Meu rosto ficou quente e indelicada sentei-me.

Desconhecendo a nossa troca tensa, Sr. Lawrence continuou ao redor da sala. Eu queria deslizar para fora da porta, mas que teria sido muito óbvio. E covarde.

Chegando ao fim Sr. Lawrence concluiu com: "Então, aproveite o resto da comida que a senhora Stanley graciosamente reuniu e, dez e meia, vamos voltar para os telefones." Ele se esgueirou até os queijos defumados e carnes, ansioso para provar a variedade do bufê.

Quando se levantaram e juntaram-se em grupos como uma colônia de abelhas, eu escorreguei para fora da porta, com os joelhos fracos e me dirigi ao banheiro de senhoras como refúgio a que os homens eram proibidos de entrar.

Inferno, eu era uma covarde.

Encostei a afundar em frente ao espelho e concentrei-me na respiração. E, claro, Alice apareceu com olhar divertido e preocupado.

"Bella, o que você—"

"Por que eu? Tenho a pior sorte."

"Umm..."

"Isso foi retórico."

"Oh".

"O que eu devo fazer agora? Como me comportar?"

Alice apenas olhou para mim.

"Isso não era retórico!"

"Desculpe! Bem… se você quiser fingir que nada aconteceu há dois dias, então apenas diga oi como se essa fosse a primeira vez que o conhecia."

"Pois bem, isso não vai dar certo. Eu vi em seu rosto, ele me reconheceu imediatamente."

"Então, reconheça-o de modo particular dos dois que você pode seguir em frente."

Concordei, ponderando sobre essa escolha.

"Ou… você _não_ poderia passar", sugeriu de forma significativa.

"De jeito nenhum. Chama-se de uma noite só por uma razão."

Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito como um pai que perdera paciência com uma criança. "Então o que você decidiu?"

"Você acha que Rosalie se importaria se eu trabalhasse no banheiro hoje?"

Ela jogou as mãos para cima. "E amanhã? E no dia depois disso?"

"Então, eu não pensei que meu plano através de…" Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu não sinto como argumentar com ela mais. Eu teria que pensar em alguma coisa. Fixei em minha roupa e examinou meu rosto no espelho. "Ok, estou pronta", menti.

"Bom dia! Eu quero experimentar alguns dos alimentos antes de sua ida", disse entusiasmada.

Segui-a para fora do banheiro e nós andamos pelo corredor em silêncio. Como ela empurrou através das portas eu virei à esquerda.

"O qu—Bella!" ela assobiou.

Eu fiz um caminho mais curto para a minha mesa e fiquei grata por Alice não me seguir neste momento. Eu sentei na minha cadeira e descanseo a testa nos braços cruzados. Pensamentos de que _isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo_ cantarolavam como um CD pulando na minha mente. Fiquei assim até que eu ouvi as pessoas de volta para o escritório. Eu me empurrei para cima e fingi de trabalhar, liguei meu computador e comecei a escrever.

Alice não disse nada enquanto ela ia para sua mesa, mas eu sabia que estava olhando para mim e me recusei a encontrar com sua desaprovada carranca.

O escritório voltou à sua normalidade e me concentrei extremamente rígida sobre o meu trabalho como um aluno dedicado. Depois de duas horas eu não aguentava mais. Por dentro, eu estava cozinhando de curiosidade. O que Edward estava pensando? O que ele pensava na possibilidade de me ver novamente? Estaria ele feliz ou tão angustiado como eu? Será que ele pensava que eu sou uma puta que só deixava apartamentos pessoas bagunçadas? Eu estava furiosa arrependida que pelo menos não endireitei algumas coisas em sua sala de estar. Eu honestamente não achei que eu iria vê-lo novamente… Mas agora ele estava aqui e não havia nada que eu poderia mudar a esse respeito.

Eu levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei em direção do Departamento Jurídico. Tempo para levantar um homem. A raiva era o fator real que me deslocava passo a passo.

Eu escovei pela sua secretária, Lauren, que estava prestes a protestar. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar escuro e ela imediatamente virou-se para seu computador. A placa de Richard foi substituído já com seu nome. Sem bater, eu balançei a porta de seu escritório aberta.

Edward estava certamente espantado com a minha entrada e pulou na cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu não consegui parar as palavras que voavam da minha boca.

Ele sentou-se lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus queridos furiosos. "Não há nenhuma regra ou lei que afirma que eu não posso trabalhar aqui. Será que ocorreu a você de que não é a única surpresa?"

"Bem, você deveria ter me dito que estava trabalhando aqui, mas você convenientemente deixou fora de todas as nossas conversas na sexta-feira."

"E você? Você poderia ter mencionado algo sobre o seu trabalho." Ele estava muito mais calmo do que eu e percebi que deveria fazer o mesmo. Eu não queria ter um ataque cardíaco em seu escritório — que teria ultrapassado o meu constrangimento.

Eu cruzei os braços e bufei. "Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu só vim aqui para dizer que sinto muito sobre o seu apartamento… Eu não quero que você pense que sou o tipo de pessoa a fazer desastres como esses e abandoná-los e eu gostaria de simplesmente esquecer a coisa toda."

Ele recostou-se na sua cadeira de couro alta com um sorriso divertido. "E por que você se preocupa com o que eu penso?"

_O estúpido advogado estava brincando com minhas palavras._ "Eu não. Mas agora nós trabalhamos juntos." Minhas mãos estavam em meus quadris e coloquei sobre sua mesa. "E a sua vez de se desculpar."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Desculpar-me pelo o que?" O sorriso condescendente jogava em seus lábios e eu tinha o desejo de beijar ele. Ele se levantou e se inclinou sobre a mesa, até que ele estava a centímetros do meu rosto. Meus lábios entreabriram involuntariamente. "Eu não me arrependo de nada." Sua voz era baixa e soprou seu hálito quente em meu rosto.

Eu abruptamente endireitei-me, olhando para ele. Olhamos um para o outro por um momento, seu sorriso condescendente enfureceu-me em um segundo. Eu estava com raiva de que me deixasse ser afetada por ele tão facilmente.

_Não deixe Edward-excêntrico-Cullen obter um lugar fora de você._

Virei-me no meu calcanhar e deixei seu escritório, restringindo-me de bater a sua porta.

Todo mundo adorava Edward. Trabalhando com ele, almoçando com ele, ele reunia todas as expectativas que Lawrence Associates tinha. Os juízes confiavam nele, confidenciavam-lhe os advogados, as mulheres ficavam encantadas com ele, mesmo as famílias deram-lhe a sua "consideração".

E eu fiquei de mau humor.

Várias vezes, Alice tentou acalmar as coisas e levar nós quatro para sair na Monty's novamente, mas eu continuei recusando.

"Aww vamos lá Bella. Ele e Jasper são amigos agora e você é minha melhor amiga. Podemos ir apenas como amigos."

Amigos? Impossível, já que Alice e Jasper estavam claramente namorando! Eu balancei minha cabeça pela enésima vez. Desde seu primeiro dia de trabalho e nosso segundo encontro, eu evitei Edward como uma praga, e ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de falar comigo.

Era quase agradável.

Três semanas depois, eu estava no nosso micro escritório à espera de um copo de café fresco para frementar. Eu bati o pé, assistindo o gotejamento.

O riso e a conversa perto da porta, chamou-me à atenção. "Soa bem Jack, vamos descobrir os detalhes esta tarde". Antes eu estivesse preparada, Edward passou com seu caneca de café vazia na mão. Seu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente quando me viu sozinha no local. A tensão ficou instantaneamente espessa. Eu curvei-me de volta para o pote de café, mantendo o meu cabelo em meu rosto como uma cortina.

_Gota. Gota. Gota._

Edward suspirava de vez em quando e meu pé batia mais forte, meus dedos tamborilando no balcão. Meus olhos seguiram o gotejamento do café hipnoticamente.

Os saltos clicando assustaram-me do meu transe e me levantei com um puxão.

"Isabella, eu preciso—"

"É Bella," Edward corrigiu automaticamente.

As sobrancelhas de Rosalie contrairam, mais irritada pela interrupção do que pela correção. "Isabella, eu preciso de você que você ligue para os Lindenmyers, chameo-os aqui para uma reunião nesta terça-feira." Ela saiu antes que eu pudesse responder.

Eu tirei o pote de café da máquina e servi-me de uma grande caneca cheia. Olhando de relance para Edward, eu quase sorri de apreço pela sua correcção, embora nós dois sabíamos que Rosalie sempre usava o meu nome completo. Ele devolveu o sorriso que eu admiti a enchendo sua caneca, também. Mas seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso triunfante e eu imediatamente lamentei meu gesto simpático. Eu coloquei o bule de café de volta para o seu lugei e fui para junto do balcão para o creme de leite e açúcar, virando as costas para ele.

"É você realmente vai me ignorar para sempre?"

Eu não respondi, mas o pacote que eu estava abrindo, rasgou e o açúcar caiu do outro lado do balcão. Eu rosnei e soltou de mim mesma enquanto arranquei uma toalha de papel para varrer a sujeira. E é claro que eu só tinha de ser infeliz com o seu olhar vigilante.

"Observe-me", eu respondi entre os meus dentes.

"Oh eu vou, Bella." Eu gostaria que ele não tivesse dito o meu nome naquele tom aveludado ou eu poderia tropeçar no meu próprio caminho.

Eu atirei-lhe uma careta e ele riu em seu café e saiu antes que eu pudesse retrucar.

Naquele momento eu não sabia que ele estava realmente me desafiando, mas eu deveria saber. Regra número um: Nunca confie em um homem. Regra número dois: Especialmente aquele que é um advogado.

_Se você não confiar em si mesmo e você fosse um maldito advogado também, então, que seja a maior bandeira vermelha._ Mas de alguma forma eu me perdi acenando no meu rosto porque estava tão acostumado a Edward ignorando-m.

E eu estava apenas tornando-me confortável com a coisa toda.

Edward tinha saído de sua maneira de me incomodar, agora. Ele freqüentemente me pedia favores e recados, transformando o trabalho que eu amava em um lugar que estava começando a temer. Inferno, até Madre Teresa estaria irritada. Eu ainda estava agitada quando recordei da primeira ocorrência.

Eu estava passando por uma outra pilha de pastas, fazendo chamadas, agendando compromissos, digitando casos encerrados, preenchendo relatórios de processos judiciais abertos, etc. Meu telefone tocou e eu o peguei esperando uma chamada de volta de uma das muitas mensagens de voz que saiu mais cedo para os clientes.

"Olá, é Bella".

"Olá, Bella", disse uma voz de seda e creme.

"Como posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei secamente. Alice animou-se com interesse.

"Eu preciso ver você em meu escritório por um momento", ele instruiu de modo profissional.

"Por que você não pode me dizer o que quer sobre o telefone?"

Ele riu levemente e desligou. Agora eu não tinha escolha senão ir. Irritada, afastei de minha mesa e fui. Alice estava sorrindo para mim de sua mesa. Segurei a vontade de mostrar minha língua para ela.

Bati na porta do Sr. Cullen e ele disse-me para entrar. Ele permaneceu em sua forma séria e profissional enquanto empilhava um monte de trabalhos juntos em sua mesa e entregava-me. "Eu preciso que você faça cópias desses documentos e arquive-as em seus processos respectivos."

Meus olhos se estreitaram com ele. "Temos assistentes de escritório para fazer as cópias." Eu grunhi.

"Sim, mas esses documentos são importantes. Eu não posso confiar eles a ninguém", ele respondeu suavemente.

"Você é inacreditável. Manipulando-me não vai funcionar", disse em baixo tom de raiva.

"Então, o que irá funcionar com você, hein?" Seu sorriso condescendente estava de volta em seu rosto perfeito.

"Nada", respondi com confiança e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

Ele cruzou as mãos no colo, sem interrupções. "Bem, então o jeito que eu vejo, eu estou em uma posição mais elevada do que você. Eu não sou Sra. Rosalie Lawrence, mas eu ainda sou seu chefe também."

_Ugh, ele me pegou._

Fechei os olhos por um momento para firmar minha respiração e meu temperamento. "Ótimo", eu disse olhando para cima e arrancando os papéis da sua mão.

Eu soube de exemplo que isso iria acontecer novamente. Depois de deixar alguém sair com alguma coisa pela primeira vez, ele abre a porta para muitas mais vezes. Eu estava quase certa de que Rosalie sabia o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, ela era a gerente de escritório, mas nunca interferiu nisso. Eu não tinha certeza de como Edward desceria, mas gostaria de ser condenada antes de trazer o seu café de manhã como um estagiário.

Eu não acho que eu poderia odiar uma pessoa mais do que Edward Cullen.

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira e felizmente tínhamos fechado um caso particularmente pegajoso: uma ação judicial contra um homem que foi relatado por seus sogros de bater em sua mulher há anos. Não muito tempo atrás eles tinham engravidado, mas ele continuou a bater nela de vez em quando. A última vez, ele perfurou sua barriga e ela acabou com um aborto espontâneo. Como se isso não foi horrível o suficiente, os tribunais haviam discutido sobre a idade do feto, pois legalmente, após treze semanas, o feto é considerado uma vida, mas sua data exata da concepção, era impossível saber de fato somente por conjecturas. Portanto, o marido não poderia apenas ir para a prisão por abuso, mas possivelmente por assassinato.

Este crime polêmico fez todas as mulheres revoltadas no escritório e os homens sentirem nojo. Rosalie estava particularmente irritada com isso e fomos trabalhar horas extraordinárias, como o Sr. Lawrence e ficamos até o pescoço na merda do advogado do marido sobre "declarações inconclusivas" de testemunho de ginecologistas. Dúvida é uma coisa poderosa.

Pelas seis horas estávamos exaustos e muito mais do que prontos para sair do trabalho. Alice se esgueirou ao meu lado no nosso caminho. "Então, há esse novo bar que abriu recentemente chamado de Júpiter. Quer dar uma olhada e explodir a este vapor da semana?"

"Definitivamente. Eu poderia realmente ter uma bebida a partir de hoje."

"Ok, eu vou te encontrar lá às oito?"

"Parece bom, vou levar Emmett. Tenho a sensação de que ele necessita de um novo cenário", acrescentei, rolando os olhos. Alice riu com conhecimento de causa.

Quando cheguei em casa o esgotamento começou a chutar dentro e eu quase levei um caso de outro encontro em Júpiter. Quase.

Então eu decidi não deixar tudo vir fora e me vesti, esperando que este lugar não fosse muito extravagante. Eu joguei em um par de calças de tecido preto de pele apertada, uma blusa de algodão vermelho, um longo colar de prata escorrendo entre meus seios, simples saltos preto e prata. Eu não me incomodei com o meu cabelo e deixei-o para baixo em torno dos meus ombros.

Encontrei Emmett no meu hall de entrada do apartamento e saímos. Ele usava o habitual jeans e camisa escura de botão, mantendo seus dois primeiros botões abertos. Emmett parecia só se preocupar muito com seu cabelo, que era estranho, porque ele não teinha muito que consistência em ondas muito curtas.

"Cara, eu estou tão empolgado para hoje à noite! Não posso esperar para atender a todas as senhoras novas." Ele esfregou as mãos grandes, juntamente com entusiasmo.

"Você é como um touro em movimento para pastagens mais verdes", eu zombei.

Ele riu maldosamente.

Eu bati o braço em brincadeira enquanto nós continuamos a caminhar pelos blocos mais próximos. Acompanhante, sobre o procedimento penal em curso no trabalho. Emmett gostava de todos os eventos chatos da minha vida.

Júpiter era um pouco mais refinado que o Monty. Ainda cheirava novo, e não o gosto de cerveja velha. E a música não estava batendo contra as paredes, mas alto o suficiente para que um deles ainda tivesse que levantar a sua voz. Era mal iluminada com pequenas luzes nas mesas e lâmpadas coloridas no teto. Já estava um pouco lotado, mas eu localizei Alice e Jasper e…

_Porra_ —eles convidaram Edward.

Eu engoli o pedaço de ansiedade em minha garganta. Não havia nenhuma maneira previsível que eu pudesse me divertir esta noite. Obviamente, Emmett começou a acenar para a sua mesa.

Quando nos aproximamos dei a Alice um olhar agudo, sabendo que este acordo tinha mais a ver com ela do que Jasper. "Eu não sabia que iria ser um número ímpar esta noite", eu disse agridoce.

"Na verdade a culpa é minha. Nós apenas começamos a conversar depois do trabalho e eu me convidei", Edward interrompeu suavemente. Amaldiçoei-o por estar incrivelmente lindo na sua camisa de botão preto e jeans escuro. Seu cabelo parecia que ele apenas rolou para fora da cama e amaçou.

Emmett apontou-me para sentar-me diante dele e estava certamente ao lado de Edward, que sentou ao lado de Jasper e Alice estava no fim. Este era um dos grandes quadros da cabine de círculo que me faria estar sentada bem contra ele.

"Pequena bexiga hoje." Eu fracamente compreendi por uma desculpa. "Você deve ir primeiro Emmett."

"Não, eu provavelmente não estou indo me sentar com vocês por muito tempo." Ele piscou para mim, não compreendendo minhas expressões faciais e olhares insinuativos.

Eu relutantemente sentei-me com toda a dignidade tanto quanto pude, mas com a certeza de nossos corpos não estavam se tocando. Então, Emmett se esgueirou em sua estrutura maciça batendo-me até que eu estava esmagada contra estrutura sólida de Edward. Ele cheirava surpreendente bem. Olhei para os meus amigos em volta da mesa enfrentando o suspeito e todos pareciam estar muito concentrados no menu bebida.

A garçonete se aproximou para tomar as nossas ordens, começando com Emmett, que ordenou a sua cerveja, a garçonete moveu-se para a mim.

"Highball*". Whiskey era a minha vocação essa noite.

*Cocktail de Whiskey com soda.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim antes de dizer: "Eu vou querer o mesmo".

Jasper pediu uma cerveja e Alice ordenou alguma bebida fofa de garota com vodka e maracujá.

Emmett se aproximou e se apresentou para Edward. "E como você conhece todos aqui?" ele perguntou amigável.

"Eu trabalho na Lawrence Associates com estes três," Edward respondeu, mantendo o rosto inexpressivo.

Emmett levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Hmm, Bella nunca o mencionou antes. Bem, é bom conhecê-lo o homem".

Eu não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso que flutuava sobre meu rosto.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa um pouco. Mantive-me apenas olhando malditamente para Alice que só os devolveu com um sorriso alegre. Emmett foi à delimitava o âmbito do local como um guarda treinado. Ele me cutucou no ombro e apontou para uma morena sentada em uma mesa com algumas de suas amigas.

"O que você acha dela?" ele sussurrou para mim.

Observei-a por um momento. "Nah, ela é muito fácil."

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Emmett sempre soube que eu estava certa sobre essas coisas, ele só gostava de saber por que. Ele gostava desta parte de sua educação.

"Ela tem uma tatuagem de borboleta na parte inferior das costas. Isso está gritando por atenção e é banal."

Edward riu ao meu lado, seu corpo tremeu contra o meu.

"Não se preocupe com esses dois, são suas pequenas rotinas quando Emmett está se sentindo indecisos", Alice explicou tristemente.

Jasper esticou o pescoço para olhar para a morena, recebendo um leve soco nas costelas do cotovelo de Alice.

"O quê? Eu só queria ver a tatuagem… é interessante do ponto de vista artístico". Ele sorriu e beijou Alice no topo de sua cabeça. "Você é bonita quando você está com ciúmes."

Alice respondeu mostrando a lingua para ele.

Nós rimos como as nossas bebidas chegaram, e chiamos nossos copos juntos em um brinde.

"Aqui é para você, aqui para mim, nunca podemos discordar. Mas se não fizermos foda-se, aqui para mim!" Jasper citou eloquente e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Emmett levantou a taça com "Aqui é para você, aqui comigo, aqui está o sexo, quando é livre".

Rimos mais e os caras de alta fived no centro da mesa.

"Ok, eu tenho uma. Seja bom e se você não pode ser bom, seja ruim. Se você não pode ser ruim, nome-se depois de mim."

"Boa Alice!" Eu tilintei os copos com ela enquanto os rapazes cantaram "Ohhhhhhh".

"Aqui está sendo único, bebendo duplos, e vendo triplo!" Eu exclamei com orgulho e cada um riu, finalmente engolindo sua bebida.

Edward tilintou seu copo com o meu. "Eu concordo".

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso hesitante e bebemos novamente. Agora nós sabíamos que precisávamos para outra rodada.

"Ok tivemos brindes suficiente, eu gostaria realmente do meu gosto de beber hoje à noite," Alice no aborrecimento simulado.

Emmett finalmente decidiu sobre uma menina em um vestido halter top sentada no bar. "Olhe carar, até a próxima semana." Ele piscou e saiu.

Alice e eu trocamos sorrisos. Nós bebemos em nossas bebidas, continuando o bate-papo.

"Eu observei Jessica querendo Edward desde o primeiro dia", Alice começou com um olhar astuto.

Edward soltou uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

"O que você não quer uma garota bonita que esteja louca por você?" Alice sondou de brincadeira. Gostaria de saber o onde diabos ela queria chegar.

"Tenho certeza que a maioria dos caras querem. Jessica não é ruim para olhar, mas sua voz é irritante". Ele fez uma pausa, deixando a atenção em torno dele antes de aprofundar. "Além disso, ela é muito fácil. Eu gosto de um desafio."

Alice riu e olhou para mim quando meu rosto ficava vermelho. Eu tomei da minha bebida. "Você deveria tê-la ouvido ao redor do escritório, uma semana antes de você chegar. Gritando como um periquito para o seu acolhimento. Pedir para que ela planejar algo é como desbloquear todas as jaulas do zoológico."

Todos nós rimos até nós choramos, imitando sons de pássaros.

Quando Alice e eu enxugávamos nossas lágrimas, Jasper olhou para ela com carinho. "Pronta para a dança, linda?"

"Claro que sim!" Eles sairam da cabine deixando eu e minha uma-noite-somente-que-deu-errado-sendo-o-chefe-mal-e-francamente-idiota sozinhos. _Alice, você é tão traidora!_

Concentrei-me na minha bebida e Edward se afastou de mim agora que tínhamos espaço para esticar um pouco mais. No entanto, ele continuou a me encarar enquanto agitou sua bebida.

"Você me surpreende", começou.

Eu olhei confusa. "O quê?"

"Você e Emmett. Eu não acho que você fosse o único tipo de garota que estava com frio Emmett, bem…mais um cara."

Eu ri, secamente. "Eu não sou como qualquer tipo de garota, mas eu não sei por que me surpreender."

"Você parece tensa no trabalho." Ele olhou para mim com a dança de divertimento em seus olhos.

"Oh sim, eu tenho esse chefe Sr. Cullen e ele é um idiota real", eu disse casualmente. Se eu estivesse perfeitamente sóbria a minha resposta teria sido provavelmente mais dura, mas eu encontrei-me desfrutando do que a noite não parecia prometer muito quando ela começou.

Edward quebrou em um sorriso real e eu pisquei de volta. "Talvez o Sr. Cullen faça isso, porque ele gosta de você."

"Por que alguém fazer isso significa que gosta?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

Edward fingiu olhar pensativo, batendo em seu queixo. "Talvez seja apenas uma desculpa para conversar."

"Nós estamos conversando agora e você não quer dizer," eu falei.

"Ainda," foi tudo o que ele disse.

"E por que isso?" Eu estava ficando irritado agora.

"Sua reação me diverte."

Rodei os olhos com o último gole da minha bebida e deixei a mesa. Eu não queria acompanhar o jogo. Eu naveguei até a pista de dança e misturei com a multidão, tentando perder-me nos corpos em movimento. Um cara com cabelo loiro espetado e olhos azuis dançou até a mim dentro da multidão, sorrindo. Ele parecia bastante inocente e amigável entao eu lhe permiti continuasse dançando comigo.

"Qual é o seu nome?" ele gritou por cima da música.

"Bella!"

"Mike!"

"Prazer em conhecê-lo!"

"É bom dançar com você!"

Ele mostrou alguns movimentos da dança me fazendo rir antes de me girar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele gritou: "Eu vou pegar uma bebida, você quer um?"

"Não, obrigado!"

Mike dançou fora da multidão e eu continuei dançando, me divertindo.

Enquanto a música mudou, Edward apareceu na minha frente dançando comigo. Quando eu não protestei, ele me puxou para que os nossos corpos estavissem perto, e balançassem e movesse nossos quadris juntos. Eu tinha esquecido que ele era uma dançarina sensual. Não era rude, estava dançando bêbado como da primeira vez. Ele foi mais cuidadoso e estávamos muito conscientes disso. Sem realizar plenamente, eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, sentindo a camisa de seda macia e seus músculos sob meus dedos sensíveis.

A música terminou, fluindo para apróxima e a música se tornou mais lenta. Os casais começaram a dançar lentamente em torno de nós e de repente senti como uma estranha noite do baile. Nós dois pararamos e eu fiquei rígida em seus braços. Eu estava prestes a lançar meus braços em seus ombros, quando ele me puxou para perto dele de novo e balançou lentamente na música. Eu nunca dancei uma música lenta com ele antes, mas foi bom para encostar em seu peito. Eu aperteimeus braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo em meu ouvido.

"Desculpem-me por ser um idiota", ele sussurrou.

"Perdoado", eu sussurrei de volta.

"Eu não estou dizendo que será a última vez."

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu espero cupcakes na minha mesa segunda-feira."

* * *

**Os dois estão feito gato e rato haha, o Edward ama provocar ela**, **e a boba sempre da a reação que ele quer.**

**Fofo eles dançando ok, coisa mais linda esses dois oin***

**Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são bem vindas.**

**E até semana que vem.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"Não é necessário entender as coisas, a fim de discutir sobre eles." - Pierre Beaumarchais

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3**

Segunda-feira parecia ser meu dia significativo do dia da semana — o dia que a maré vira, assim por dizer. Eu ignorei meus e-mails, eu ignorei o meu café da manhã. Eu ignorei esses rituais da manhã no escritório gostava de abster em vez de ir para a escola.

Eu aconcheguei mais em minha cadeira e apoiei os pés na minha mesa, porque a única maneira de desfrutar de algo pecaminoso é percorrer todo o caminho. Corri o meu dedo indicador através do cremoso glacê branco, devagar para apreciar o suspense. Edward era tão bom quanto a sua palavra, e não economizou em cumprir. Isso mesmo, uma caixa com seus cupcakes e de uma padaria de ponta, não o tipo feito em supermercado com gosto de esponjas. Olhei para o bocado de glacê no meu dedo com o triunfo e depois degustei. Meus olhos rolaram em êxtase do doce e eu os fechei com um gemido.

"Está se divertindo?"

Eu espiei com um olho aberto para Alice em pé na porta, ainda com seu casaco e bolsa nos braços. Fechei os olhos novamente por um momento, resistindo à interrupção.

"Sabe, as pessoas podem ter a idéia errada", disse ela com um sorriso enquanto deixou cair seu casaco e bolsa em sua cadeira e meio sentada em um canto da minha mesa.

Em vez de responder, eu lhe dei um desses bolinhos do céu. Ela experimentou um e gemru também. Dei uma risada e continuei a comer o meu. Alice ficou mais confortável e totalmente sentada na minha mesa com as pernas balançando na borda como uma criança no playground.

"Eu nunca vou voltar para um baixo teor de gordura com nada sem açúcar, nunca mais", suspirou. "Onde você comprou isso?"

Eu terminei de mastigar meu último pedaço lentamente e atirei a embalagem no lixo antes de responder. "Sr. Cullen comprou para mim", eu respondi casualmente sobre a minha caneca de café.

"Bem, isso foi muito bom do _Sr. Cullen_", disse ela lentamente e de forma significativa.

"Oh, por favor Alice, não é como se ele tivesse mandado flores. Além disso, é chamado de negociação". Eu engoli o meu café com mais rapidez.

"Negociação?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, estou na noite das probabilidades. Se ele acha que vai continuar me tratando como seu lacaio pessoal e mandando o dia todo, então ele nunca lidou com uma Bella Swan."

"Você vai lhe ensinar uma lição ganhando peso?" Alice olhou para a caixa de cupcakes.

Eu ri secamente. "Não, os cupcakes foram para o seu ego. Os homens sempre pensam que presentear vai eliminá-los de responsabilidade e culpa. E isso é quando eu faço a minha jogada." Eu senti como se estivesse dando uma de Rocky em uma conversa de vitalidade no ringue de boxe.

Alice riu alegremente. "Genial. Ou você pode simplesmente dormir com ele novamente e acabar com isso. Isso deve relaxar tanto você".

"Isso não é do que se trata e pelo amor de Deus, diminua a tua voz", eu disse irritada.

"Vocês dois pareciam ter um bom momento na noite de sexta-feira."

Eu olhei para ela, a preparei a minha palestra. "Sim, é sobre isso Alice—"

"Eu ouço os saltos clicando!" Ela pulou da minha secretária e correndo de volta para sua cadeira.

Eu angulei da minha cabeça. "Eu não ouvi nada", eu assobiei com uma carranca e rolei minha cadeira ao redor da meia-parede para ela. "Boa tentativa".

Ela sorriu como um duende de soslaio para mim. "Então, aconteceu alguma coisa depois que saímos de Júpiter?"

_Nós quatro saímos do bar, pisando fora no ar frio. Alice e Jasper estavam indo na direção oposta e disseram boa noite. Eu peguei uma piscadela de Alice para mim quando se virou para ir embora. Fingi que era mais um grupo de adeus então eu ignorei Edward e comecei a caminhar na direção do meu apartamento. Ele seguiu-me no meu cotovelo, facilmente mantendo o ritmo comigo._

_"Não há necessidade de se sentir obrigado, eu posso encontrar meu caminho de casa." Eu andei um pouco precipitadamente mantendo minha cabeça erguida, mas meus olhos digitalizavam o caminho diante de mim. Na verdade, eu tinha alguns cocktails e tentou limpar a minha cabeça._

_"Não seja absurda Bella." Ele fingiu um olhar magoado, como se eu tivesse ofendido a sua natureza nobre. "Seu lugar é no caminho para o meu, eu não me importo em deixar-te." Eu não conseguia imaginar como ele sabia onde eu morava._

_Quando andamos longe da cena do bar e restaurante, tudo se acalmou exceto com os carros que passam e nossos passos. Normalmente, eu gostaria de receber o silêncio entre nós, mas hoje estava mais como um zumbido irritante, fazendo meus ouvidos terem uma tensão desconfortável. Edward não iniciou qualquer conversa e eu certamente não estava indo para fazer qualquer uma. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando meu prédio finalmente veio à tona. As luzes de fora tranquilamente iluminando a rua._

_Subi os degraus até a porta e ouvi passos de Edward me seguindo. Eu me virei com a intenção de lhe dizer que eu estava bem e que ele poderia ir para casa agora, mas ele estava tão perto que eu quase bati o meu rosto em seu peito._

_Ele olhou para mim com diversão e firmou-me com as suas mãos firmes em meus braços. Antes que eu pudesse falar, ele se inclinou em direção ao meu rosto e minha respiração engatou em surpresa. Inclinei-me para longe, mordendo meu lábio inferior, sem saber o que um momento de fraqueza significaria amanhã. Seu olhar caiu para meus lábios mordidos por um momento e então ele inclinou-se passando por eles, pastando a ponte de seu nariz ao longo do meu queixo devagar, leve como uma borboleta, deixando um caminho de sensações na minha pele. Eu tremi quando ele parou logo abaixo da minha orelha, sua respiração fez cócegas na minha pele e sussurrou: "Boa noite Ms. Swan"._

_Minha pélvis vibrou e eu engoli nervosamente. Edward endireitou relutantemente com os olhos fervendo instantaneamente alterando novamente para complacentes. Ele sorriu e caminhou de volta nos degraus da escada. Quando o meu corpo tremeu pegando meu cérebro, eu coloquei minhas chaves na fechadura e puxei a porta aberta. Eu fechei-o com uma batida, o meu rosto corado e os meus desejos insatisfeitos._

"Nada aconteceu", eu disse com sinceridade. Eu não sabia que tipo de jogo Edward estava jogando, mas eu estava determinada a não jogar. Virei meus pensamentos de Alice em outro lugar. "Em toda a seriedade, como eu deveria me comportar em torno dele? Não é todo dia que eu me esfrego dançando contra um colega de trabalho que vem a ser maior do que eu em cima da cadeia alimentar."

"Bem, se você está desconfortável com que a química incrível das duas partes, é melhor fingir que a noite não existiu."

Ignorei suas implicações. "E se ele traz isso?"

"Fácil. Finja que ele não existe", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Para meu alívio, Edward não falou da noite no Júpiter embora ele parecia ainda mais orgulhoso do que o habitual. Eu tinha certeza que ele pensou que me dando cupcakes seria muito legal e eu de repente abanaria o rabo quando ele me enviasse em um serviço.

Eu encontrei uma profunda satisfação em apreciar os cupcakes que eu tracei até a sua morte.

"Por que você não pega um sino de jantar em vez de interromper os meus telefonemas?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes. Eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer e estava agitada tanto mais quando Edward me chamou em seu escritório na tarde seguinte.

Em vez dos habituais "aqui tem uma tarefa" "há um recado" e me perseguindo com um rosário de palavrões baixinho, Edward me chamou em um escritório desordenado que se assemelhava a uma fábrica de papel.

Ignorando meu temperamento, ele apenas disse: "Sente-se."

Meus lábios apertaram. "Eu não sou um cachorro".

Ele suspirou e moveu uma pilha de papéis fora de uma das cadeiras. "Sente-se Bella. Eu preciso de você para me ajudar a organizar tudo isso", disse ele em tom suave, com os olhos suavizando um pouco.

Eu estava sobre a mesa ostentando todas as pilhas abrangendo toda a superfície de sua área de trabalho. "Eu acho que precisamos de uma segunda mesa. O que é isso?"

Ele sorriu um pouco com a minha observação e se sentou em sua cadeira. "Conversas". Sentei-me na frente dele na cadeira que ele limpou. "Então, comece com uma pilha e vamos precisar de passar os olhos em todas estas conversas e marcar os que são datados 23 de agosto." Ele me jogou um marcador.

Cheguei em sua mesa para o telefone. Edward olhou assustado. "O que você—"

Eu já tinha chamdo na extensão de Alice. Quando ela atendeu, eu disse onde estava e o que estava fazendo. "Eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar, você pode assumir algumas coisas para mim?"

"_Claro o que você precisa?"_

"Perfeito. Eu preciso que você mande pelo FedEx o relatório com informações para o caso Quinn, o endereço está na minha mesa no post-it rosa. E então você ligue para Joel Madison para confirmar sua reunião com o Sr. Lawrence."

"_O par de Rose?"_

"O outro Sr. Lawrence. Isso é para amanhã."

"_Tudo bem!"_

"Obrigada", suspirei.

"_Muuuuuuuita diversão e não faça nada que eu não faria", ela cantou docemente._

Eu fiz uma careta, e desliguei. Sabendo que Alice não havia nada em um lote inteiro que ela não faria. Quando ela e Jasper começaram as coisas eu os peguei fazendo algo ou ficando juntos no escritório. Senti meu rosto queimar um pouco com a lembrança.

Edward estava me olhando, com um olhar muito satisfeito. Eu o ignorei e sentei-me para o trabalho, esperando que ele não teve implicações com o que disse a Alice.

Edward atendia um telefonema, ocasionalmente, mas trabalhou principalmente em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo olhei para meu relógio de pulso. Eram só três e meia, as horas se moviam em um ritmo de caracóis. Eu tentei abafar um bocejo.

De repente, Edward pegou o telefone e discou um código. "Lauren, você pode por favor, trazer dois cafés grandes para o meu escritório com cremes e de açúcares. Obrigado."

Achei que ele estava me ignorando como eu fazia com ele. "Obrigada…" Eu murmurei.

Ele pôs a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa, esticando-se e afrouxou a gravata, arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa branca, expondo seus antebraços. Meu olhar vagou um pouco para o muito bem esculpido. Edward respirou em um pequeno riso. Meus olhos agarraram ao seu rosto sorrindo, azedando minha expressão.

"Por que diabos você sempre faz isso?" Eu resmunguei em aborrecimento.

"Faço o quê?" ele provocou.

"_Agindo assim_. Como um arrogante, egoísta, espécime superior do sexo masculino."

"É isso que você tem sobre o cozinhar da última hora?" Seus olhos eram cuidadosos e o sorriso não os alcançava, mas não foi uma expressão amigável. Eu não conseguia entender.

"Não, mas você faz com que seja impossível apenas ser agradável e amigável. E eu não estou cozinhando".

"Agradável ou não — que isso importa? Homens e mulheres não devem ser amigos, em qualquer caso."

Houve uma pequena batida na porta e Lauren entrou com nossos cafés. Ela me olhou com inveja, mas ela não sabia que eu teria mudado os nossos lugares, se pudesse. Eu agarrei a minha ansiedade, deixando o ridículo fresco dançar sobre meus sentidos. Abri um pacote de açúcar, e protestei: "Onde te faz pensar isso?"

Ele tomou o seu café com atenção e tomou um gole de preto. "É simples. Há sempre o fator sexual. Ela fica no caminho da verdadeira amizade", ele respondeu assunto-com-naturalidade.

"Isso é ridículo. Emmett e eu somos os melhores amigos e nós nunca… nunca iríamos deixá-lo levar a nada."

"Só porque você não quer, não significa que ele nunca quis."

Eu pisquei de volta com uma careta e joguei o creme no meu café. "Uau, ela deve ter feito um número sobre você." Eu balancei minha cabeça, com pena dele.

"Quem?"

"Quem, ela foi que ferrou a sua cabeça erguida. Homens e mulheres podem ser amigos sem a tensão sexual. Só você e eu não podemos ser amigos." Eu tomei um gole do meu café.

"Por causa da tensão sexual?" ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Porque você é um idiota."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo tomando o nosso café, atirando olhares para o outro.

"Isso é mesmo bom?" Edward perguntou com desgosto.

"Sim, é a única maneira boa para beber café. É claro que você não quer manter o seu estômago."

"É café na sua forma natural, da maneira que é suposto a gosto. Sua mistura está destinada a transformar completamente." Estendendo um dedo magro, ele apontou para o meu copo. "O que quer que seja, não é o café mais."

Para refutar ele, engoliu o resto para baixo.

~/~/~

Eu decidi que procurar formas de me vingar de Edward não iria funcionar porque ele geralmente tinha a vantagem. Eu também não quero ser pueril e deixar almofadas barulhentas em sua cadeira e super-cola em sua mesa — por mais tentador que fosse. Achei sempre que se a oportunidade se apresentasse, gostaria de aproveitá-la. Bom bastante, duas semanas mais tarde a minha oportunidade veio batendo na forma de Jessica Stanley.

Eu sentei na minha mesa vendo audiências de programação, tentando comprometer, em datas e horários entre o escritório do juiz e Rosalie. O processo foi entediante até que um acordo foi feito e tarde as coisas foram resolvidas. Depois que eu me dirigi ao escritório de Edward com uma pasta de documentos originais, ele me pediu para fazer cópias e arquivo. _O bastardo do mal._

Sua porta do escritório estava aberta, então eu bati levemente e abri todo o caminho para encontrar Sr. Lawrence sentado em mesa de Edward. Eles estavam discutindo um projeto que eu passo para trás me preparando para fechar a porta.

"Espere aí Sra. Swan". Mesmo que Edward não fosse o meu chefe, sua voz ainda poderia me fazer parar. Com o aceno de sua mão, ele me convidou a entrar "Eu acho que a Sra. Swan seria ótima para o trabalho de verdade", sugeriu ele, voltando-se para Sr. Lawrence.

Abordando com cautela, eu me perguntava o que a Edward tinha acabado de me mandar. "Isso seria ótimo. Sra. Swan, você gostaria de trabalhar com Edward esta semana em montar uma apresentação para o caso de Rodriguez?"

Olhei para Edward que estava sorrindo como se tivesse um royal flush num jogo de poker. Eu não queria dar-lhe a satisfação e ficou claro que eles não estavam realmente dando-me uma escolha. Eu ouvi Jessica passar pela porta rindo sobre algo a um colega de trabalho, e que quando a lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça.

Eu coloquei no meu sorriso mais angelical e virei para Sr. Lawrence. "Na verdade eu acho que a Sra. Stanley seria perfeito para o trabalho. Você sabe o quão boa ela é planejando as coisas e eu não quero deixar Rosalie e Alice inundadas". Eu golpeei meus cílios para o efeito adicional.

Sr. Lawrence sorriu para mim. "Oh, isso é perfeito! Sra. Stanley iria realmente trazer alguma personalidade para o projeto e conquistar o júri. E não quero que minha filha ficasse alta e seco…" ele continuou tagarelando e eu virei meu sorriso fixo para Edward.

"Sr. Cullen, por que você não chama a Sra. Stanley agora você pode contar-lhe a boa notícia." Insisti inocentemente.

Edward olhou para mim assassinando-me com seus olhos enquanto lentamente pegou o telefone. Sr. Lawrence bateu palmas. "Sim diga a Sra. Stanley - menina graciosa, ela é - e vou informar o meu irmão uma boa notícia."

Jessica veio quicando para a sala. "Você queria ver-me, senhor?" , ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Edward cravou os olhos em rosto e meu sorriso alargou. Antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia agora que nós não estávamos sob o olhar vigilante do Sr. Lawrence, tomei a liberdade. "Sim Jessica, eu pensei que seria ótimo se você ajudasse o Sr. Cullen em um projeto esta semana. Você é tão boa em organizar as coisas e ele realmente vai precisar de muita ajuda."

Seu rosto ficou todo iluminado como se estivesse prestes a conhecer Brad Pitt.

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho por isso vou deixar o resto para você, Edward." Sr. Lawrence murmurou entusiasmado em seu caminho para fora.

Tão logo ele se foi, Jessica virou para mim. "Obrigado Bella, estou feliz que você reconheceu minha qualificação para o trabalho tudo isso soa muito bem! Eu vou ter de ver tudo isso sei que cores escolher, oh, há muitos detalhes que devemos falar sobre isso no jantar, eu não vai deixar você para baixo, o Sr. Cullen ". Ela deixou a sala gritando e dizendo a quem quisesse ouvir.

Olhei de volta para Edward que empalideceu, seu rosto preocupado, os olhos assustados. O formidável, auto-importante Edward Cullen estava curvado e em uma perda de palavras! Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás rindo incontrolavelmente. Ele agarrou um lápis ao meio na sua mesa. O som me acalmou imediatamente. Seu semblante assassino estava de volta em seu rosto perfeito, dando-lhe um olhar perigoso. Eu lutei contra o impulso de se lançar sobre ele em um ajuste da paixão com raiva. Evitando o meu olhar, eu engoli uma gargalhada nervosa, deixei minha pasta sobre a mesa e pavoneei para fora de seu escritório.

Chovia em Seattle, o tempo todo, mas esta semana estava particularmente ruim, as pessoas estavam aumentando com casacos e guarda-chuvas. Nem mesmo o tempo poderia colocar um amortecedor sobre o meu humor. Flutuei para trabalhar todas as manhãs, como um patinador profissional girando em triunfo. Eu não ouvi sobre Edward durante toda a semana e eu tive um sentimento de Jessica tinha trancado a porta de seu escritório por dentro.

Eu quase me senti culpada. Quase.

Alice desaprovou, alegando que ele não merecia tanto para Jessica Stanley. Mas o meu ressentimento por Edward foi acumulando durante semanas e minha saída veio sob a forma da garota mais irritante no escritório.

Eu tive mais tempo agora para recuperar o atraso com o resto do meu trabalho. Minha mesa começou parecer com um armário de pastas e caixas empilhadas de banqueiros. Uma vez que eu peguei, eu mesma tenho que deixar o trabalho um pouco mais cedo e ter um monte de recados pessoais para fora do caminho.

Eu cheguei no mercado, ansiosa para começar uma grande viagem, em vez de fazer a minha habitual 'pegar algumas coisas para a semana e sumir'. Eu levaria o meu tempo com ingredientes, analisando frutas e imaginando todos os jantares que eu queria fazer. As portas automáticas e abriram o ar frio correu para dentro, perturbando meus pensamentos profundos sobre o frango piccata. Uma cabeça de bronze familiar chamou minha atenção.

Edward virou com o carrinho de supermercado e eu quase morri. Eu me escondi atrás das maçãs às pressas e algumas caíram ao chão. As pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse uma pessoa louca, mas não me importei. _Por que diabos eu sou a portadora da má sorte?_ Acho que só vivendo doze quarteirões um do outro que éramos obrigados a usar o mesmo mercado… Eu coloquei a minha cabeça sobre o local fruta e não o viu mais. Atrapalhado, eu peguei as maçãs no chão fingindo que comprá-los e sorriu timidamente para os clientes que olhavam rudemente.

Eu empurrei o meu carrinho para frente, lançando olhares furtivos por trás de mim. Eu decidi encerrar minha viagem de compras mais cedo do que tarde e virei a esquina. Lá estava ele, de costas para mim, pegando uma caixa de [link=.]mac n' cheese[/link] da prateleira. Fiz uma rápida meia-volta e corri para o corredor seguinte.

"Hey!" uma velha senhora agarrou-me quando meu carrinho estava a poucos centímetros do dela.

De repente, era o momento perfeito para ligar para minha mãe. Se Edward me visse, ele não seria capaz de aproximar-me se eu estivesse no telefone. Ou seja… se ele ainda não está furioso comigo sobre a coisa de Jessica.

Depois de cinco toques estava prestes a desistir quando Renee finalmente respondeu. "Oi mãe!" Cumprimentei um pouco ansiosa.

"Bella querida! Como você está? Eu não vou dizer que eu não estou desapontada que você nunca me liga, mas quando eu tenho você aqui…" Deixei-a tagarelar enquanto ela me atualizava sobre cada detalhe insignificante da sua última refeição, com cortinas novas do vizinho. Eu levei o carrinho através de um corredor pegando mais algumas coisas e jogando com menos consideração do que antes. "E Phil pode ter uma sessão de autógrafos na Flórida, já comprou roupas novas. Todos eles usam a cor salmão lá embaixo, não é? E sandálias de vime branco! Eu vi o par mais bonito e disse para mim mesma 'Renee você só tem que comprar esses'..."

Como eu fui para o caixa, pensei que vi Edward alguns espaços depois esperando na fila. "Isso soa ótimo mãe! Err, o que era a última coisa que você disse? Hum, eu aposto que Phil está muito animado." Eu tentei soar convincente enquanto carreguei meus artigos sobre a esteira. Minha mãe não ficou impressionada.

"Querida, você está bem? É um menino que está lhe dando trabalho?" ela perguntou, parecendo esperançoso. Uma explosão de riso nervoso saiu de meus lábios.

"Os meninos? Oh mãe que você me conhece…" Eu lisonjeei e olhei na direção de Edward. Ele ensacava seus mantimentos e para meu alívio, saiu pela porta automatizada. Antes que ela pudesse interrogar-me interrompi com "Mãe, estou na fila do supermercado assim que eu vou falar com você depois. Diga oi para Phil."

"Tchaaaaau!" ela cantou e eu lancei o meu telefone fechado. Eu respirei fundo e sorri para o caixa. Talvez eu não fosse fazer viagens mais longas de supermercado, ou eu iria encontrar uma outra loja distante do meu apartamento. O esforço não valeu a pena, eu contemplei-me, ensacando meus artigos.

.

Segunda-feira chegou rápido e vi que Jessica tinha finalmente reapareceu. Ela ainda estava sorrindo sonhadora e eu perguntei se ela tinha realmente ficado mais de Edward do que simplesmente fazer o projeto. Olhei para o meu colo e espancando o meu ciúme. Eu não queria um homem como o Edward, arrogante, sarcástico, gracioso, lindo…

Mas eu não o vi ou ouvi-lo em toda a segunda-feira. Ou terça-feira. Ou até quarta-feira. Eu odiava admitir, mas eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que eu tinha realmente o ofendido. Talvez depois de trabalhar com Jessica fosse incapaz de me perdoar. Isto é o que eu queria o tempo todo, que Edward me deixasse em paz, certo?

Se Edward me odiava… por alguma razão isso me incomodava agora.

Eu debati sobre a possibilidade de ir ao seu escritório com alguma desculpa esfarrapada de dar a ele uma pasta de arquivo. Então Edward sorrindo triunfante veio à tona em minha mente. _Inferno, não! Eu não era aquela garota_. Eu mantive minha bunda colada na minha cadeira e trabalhei pelo resto do dia.

"Tem algo de errado Bella?" Alice perguntou por trás da meia-parede. Ela deve ter me ouvido bufando ou suspirando.

"Nada", eu murmurei.

Quinta-feira chegou e eu não esperava muita mudança. Edward estava no tribunal hoje. Eu sentei na minha mesa com café na mão, olhando fixamente no meu monitor. Eu fiz alguns trabalhos aqui e ali, mas ainda sentia-me espaçada. Uma mão balançou na frente do meu rosto.

"Bella, o que diabos há de errado com você hoje?" Alice estava curvad, as mãos nos quadris, a sua expressão cheia de preocupação e aborrecimento.

"Hein?"

"Você olha um cachorro de três pernas em sua maneira de trabalhar esta manhã?"

Limpei a garganta auto-consciente. "Não, eu estou bem. O que foi Alice?"

"Eu disse, o museu está tendo uma exposição sobre os desenhos de Da Vinci desenhos a lápis dia 21 de novembro. Você quer ir?"

Sentei-me na minha cadeira e folheei minha agenda. "Não é possível. Esse é o fim de semana de Ação de Graças. Meus amigos do colégio, Ben e Angela estão vindo para uma visita."

"Eles são os casados, que namoravam na escola que você mencionou antes."

"Sim", eu confirmei com um sorriso. "Quando eles visitam as suas famílias em Forks para as férias, eles geralmente fazem questão de me ver em Seattle."

"Bem, a exposição vai estar por um mês para que possamos planejar uma outra data para vê-lo."

"Claro que sim." Meu espírito já me sentia mais leve. Alice tinha uma maneira de alegrar-me com a simples presença dela.

De repente, Jessica derrapou até parar em toda a sala a direita fora do escritório Rosalie em pânico. O tumulto chamou a minha atenção e eu rapidamente me aproximei da porta para ver o que estava errado.

"E ele já está no tribunal!" Jessica gritou.

"É melhor você chegar lá e entregar antes Edward tem que pedir um recesso e esperar por você", Rosalie quebrou enquanto andava em torno de sua mesa.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntei com um pouco em pânico.

"Jessica esqueceu de colocar esta placa na última apresentação na pilha de que Edward levou". Ela olhou para a menina que tremia.

"Dá pra mim eu vou levar."

"Mas é minha culpa", choramingou Jessica teimosamente.

"Eu sou a que sugeriu você para o projeto. Se você estragar, eu terei problemas também", eu disse.

Com um aceno de confirmação da Rosalie, que arranquei-o das mãos de Jessica e corri para fora.

"Eu só queria que fosse perfeito!" Jessica lamentou flutuando por trás.

Peguei minhas chaves e casaco.

"Que—"

"Mais tarde, Alice," Eu disse e desci as escadas.

_Use escadas em caso de incêndio ou emergência._

Esta era uma emergência.

~/~/~/~

Eu dirigi rapidamente até a pista de obstáculos, que era centro de Seattle. Eu quase quebrei um salto do meu Franco Sartos nos degraus de pedra, equilibrando a maldita placa de apresentação e minha bolsa. Devo ter parecido uma ovelha em suas patas traseiras e uma série de maldições flutuavam sob a minha respiração. _Por que tribunais sempre tem lotes de escadas?_

Eu fui através de um rastreio de segurança e obtive a sala de do tribunal onde realizava o julgamento, com o pessoal da recepção.

"Minha senhora, o tribunal está em sessão", disse o guarda na porta me lembrou.

"Não vai ser por muito mais tempo se eles não tiverem isso." Eu apontei para a placa de apresentação.

Sem dizer nada, ele abriu a porta e eu calmamente sorrateiramente entrei. A sala não estava cheia, mas havia algumas famílias e amigos do lado do réu. Não foi difícil detectar o cabelo cor de bronze sentado na frente, com Sr. Lawrence. O outro Sr. Lawrence – tio de Rose – sentou-se na primeira fila. Outros poucos repórteres rabiscavam notas e alguns empresários que eu não reconhecia, não havia uma tonelada de pessoas do nosso lado da sala do tribunal.

Eu rastejei para uma fila e sentei-me atrás de Edward. Ele ouviu o barulho de papel pequeno de correr e olhou para trás para me ver, empurre a placa na forma que ele descansou contra sua cadeira com os outros. Quando ele me viu, parecia muito surpreso e então o entendimento inundou suas feições. Ele me deu um sorriso e voltou-se para enfrentar o juiz.

Talvez ele não estivesse zangado comigo. Talvez ele tinha acabado por estar ocupado.

Em vez de voltar a trabalhar eu decidi que queria ver o julgamento. Foi um caso de fraude de documentos e o réu foi acusado de fazer falsificar certidões de casamento para obter os imigrantes no país. Sr. Lawrence questionou algumas testemunhas que comprou ou viu uma bolsa de negócios do réu. Eu nem queria saber quantos negócios foram atingidos apenas para conseguir testemunhas para depor para isso. Essas pessoas não queriam desistir de sua liberdade aqui e, possivelmente, serem deportados de volta para seus respectivos países.

Quando as circunstâncias sociais foram verificadas, Sr. Lawrence humildemente anunciou: "Meritíssimo, o meu co-orientador o Sr. Cullen possui mais evidências de que esses documentos são fraudulentos e está pronto a questionar o réu."

A juíza estava empoleirado em seu assento como um abutre. "Prossiga conselheiro".

Edward estava gracioso, não uma onça de suor nervoso sobre ele, e com eficiência montava as placas apresentação sobre um cavalete improvisado para o júri e réu verem.

"Rodriguez", ele começou e puxou algumas amostras dos documentos que estavam em sacos de plásticos, provas da tabela. "Você criou tudo isso?"

Rodriguez, um homem definido como pesado com pele morena e cabelo curto preto parecida com o elefante aterrorizado com rato. Ele apontou um dedo trêmulo para o saco na mão esquerda de Edward. "Só isso."

Edward colocou de volta na mesa e aproximou-se das placas. O trabalho de Jessica não foi ruim para olhar, mas as fronteiras pareciam um pouco frívolas. Eles eram todos negros e chanfrado com uma tira de cor ao redor da borda entre o ângulo chanfrado e o branco da página. Cada tábua tinha duas fotos de cada um. À esquerda era o documento real e à direita era o falso. Ele apontou diferenças entre os dois e então as semelhanças entre todos os certificados falsos. "E aqui você pode ver a mesma linha, fora por dois milímetros. "

"Protesto! Meritíssimo, como são esses detalhes minúsculos relevantes?" O advogado do réu, o Sr. Scott tinha a tez de vermelho tomate.

"Rejeitado. Sr. Cullen Espero que você tenha um ponto."

"E eu estou começando com isso agora", respondeu ele alegremente.

O réu tinha gotas de suor saindo de sua testa neste ponto.

"O Sr. Rodriguez, todo artista tem um estilo em seu trabalho. Cada um desses documentos sobre a mesa tem as mesmas falhas, a mesma marca, a mesma assinatura se você permitir que a longo prazo. Nós temos somente uma testemunha, que admite tratar com vocês em primeira mão, mas a trilha é claro que todos esses certificados foram feitas pela mesma pessoa. Então eu lhe pergunto novamente o Sr. Rodriguez, que você criou tudo isso?"

"Como isso—!" Scott deixou escapar na descrença.

"Não tenho mais perguntas a sua respeito", disse Edward com serenidade.

Murmúrios fluíram ao redor da sala e Sr. Lawrence e Scott começaram a reclamar. Em meio à comoção com frieza Edward arrumou tudo e voltou ao seu assento ao lado de Sr. Lawrence. Ele parecia muito satisfeito e realmente piscou o olho para a minha expressão maravilhada.

A juiza acalmou os ânimos. "Este tribunal ainda está em sessão! Quem eu tiver que repreender novamente será detido". Ela olhou para o Sr. Scott ameaçadoramente.

O silêncio caiu sobre a sala e o processo continuou. O Sr. Scott foi perdendo o seu caso, quando as provas suficientes foram conclusivas e os outros profissionais confirmaram o raciocínio de Edward. O júri considerou o Sr. Rodriguez culpado, ele foi condenado a dez meses de prisão, e liberado apenas sob observação para os dois próximos anos. Alguns membros da família estavam choramingando e fungando no outro lado da sala.

Com um toque final, a juíza anunciou: "Este julgamento está encerrado."

Todos se levantaram respeitosamente até que a juíza saísse da sala para seus aposentos. O resto de nós começou a sair enquanto Sr. Lawrence e Edward e apertaram as mãos e, em seguida, apertou as mãos de seu adversário, o Sr. Scott.

Eu desprezava a arrogância de Edward, mas eu podia ver que ele não estava completamente imerecido. Ele tinha um jeito de tomar posse do lugar e os seus argumentos foram baseados no raciocínio real a partir da evidência, não psicologia reversa e insistindo com o testemunho que outros advogados faziam. Eu esperava fora da sala do tribunal, na esperança de pegá-lo em seu caminho para fora.

"Um trabalho bem feito criança. Vejo vocês no escritório", Sr. Lawrence disse em sua voz profunda e rouca e piscou para Edward. Quando Edward me chamou a atenção quando lançou um tchau ao Sr. Lawrence e andou na diagonal para baixo dos degraus de pedra, ainda carregando suas coisas. O sol fez os seus tons de cabelo brilharem como fogo.

"Obrigado por trazer essa última placa, era a mais importante", disse ele, sorrindo um sorriso contagiante.

"Eu não sabia disso. Salvei as nossas bundas, hoje eu acho", eu respondi com os olhos arregalados.

"Você fez. Eu não percebi que estava faltando até que você trouxe. Isso é mais assustador do que simplesmente esquecê-lo." Ele se encolheu em que o desastre poderia ter sido e passou a mão pelo cabelo para acabar com os nervos.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Não se preocupe com isso. Tudo acabou bem."

"Graças a vocês", lembrou com reverência.

Eu desviei o olhar envergonhada e continuamos descendo a escada de novo. Senti um novo clima entre nós. Ficamos para trás em níveis iguais de novo.

"Me desculpe, eu colocado você com a Senhora Desastres Stanley..."

"Eu merecia isso. Bem, não tudo. Ela é uma flertante determinada."

"Mas você sobreviveu eu vejo." Um sorriso tocou em meus lábios.

"Mal".

"Você é tão dramático". Revirei os olhos para ele, tentando não imaginar tentativas descaradas de Jessica.

"Então eu estava pensando em como foi horrível na semana passada trabalhando com ela. Eu sei que você estava em busca de vingança, mas…" Ele fez uma pausa.

Olhei para ele interrogativamente. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Edward inseguro com as palavras antes. "Mas o quê?" Insisti.

"Você realmente detesta trabalhar comigo do jeito que eu detestava trabalhar com Jessica?" Ele estava curioso o olhando de lado para o meu rosto enquanto caminhávamos.

Eu estava pensando, escolhendo cuidadosamente as minhas palavras porque eu ainda estava confusa sobre meus próprios sentimentos. Em vez disso, eu respondi com outra pergunta. "Por que você não me incomodou esta semana? Eu pensei que você gostaria de me atormentar até a morte."

Ele parecia frustrado com a minha tática, mas sorriu um pouco. Então ele deu um ombro enquanto ele estava carregando as placas em seu outro braço. "Sentiu falta de ser atormentada?

"Por que você está evitando a questão?" bufei.

"Por que você está?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Bem, eu sentia falta de discutir com você", respondeu ironicamente.

Ele riu profundamente e gutural para isso. "Vamos chamá-lo de uma trégua. Você não é ruim Sra. Swan."

"Muito bem Sr. Cullen", eu provoquei.

Edward tinha realmente me impressionou hoje, mesmo se ele fosse um espinho na minha coxa. Caminhamos em direção ao meu carro, juntamente como o pôr do sol por trás do horizonte nebuloso.

* * *

**Tadinho do Edward tendo que trabalhar com a Jéssica haha... Bella fugindo do Edward no mercado e depois o ajudando.**

**Eles são tão fofos a sua maneira, só precisam ver os próprios sentimentos.**

**Esperam que tenham gostado. **

**Reviews são bem vindas, e até semana que vem.**

**Bjs  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"A amizade é sem dúvida o melhor bálsamo para as dores do amor desapontado." - Jane Austen, a Abadia de Northanger

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**

Com a nossa trégua instaurada, Sr. Cullen não mandou mais recados para mim — bem, não com a freqüência de qualquer maneira. Mas às vezes nós trabalhamos em pequenos projetos ou documentos juntos e isso se tornou vantajoso para nós dois. Isso foi capaz de evitar novas tentativas de Jessica querer "trabalhar" com ele e eu tenho almoço grátis. Uma garota tem que comer direito? Nós estávamos formando uma tentativa de "amizade", ainda em fase rochosa e vulnerável. Qualquer coisa agora poderia construí-lo ou quebrá-lo.

Alguns dias nossos temperamentos levaram o melhor sobre nós. Eu acho que o meu era acalorado com a combinação de prazos e Edward com sorrisos complacentes.

Eu trovejei, andando para lá e para cá em frente a sua mesa com gestos exagerados, como um fantoche. "Sério, Edward! Estes documentos para Lindenmeyer deviam ser enviados por fax a 35 minutos atrás e Rosalie está respirando no meu pescoço e eu não posso agendar esta reunião até que olhar sobre todo o relatório e por que diabos você está rindo de mim ?" Parei abruptamente ao ver o pequeno sorriso jogar em seus lábios. Eu estreitei os olhos para ele e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris.

Ele abafou seu rosto, sorrindo forçadamente e deslizou uma pasta de tais documentos para a frente. Meus ombros relaxaram e eu estava preparada para levá-los quando ele parou o meu movimento com o dedo indicador pressionado sobre a pasta. Ergui os olhos confusos para olhá-lo só para ver a sua oferta do outro lado com chocolates embrulhados em um prato elegante.

Eu o olhei diretamente nos olhos, tentando lê-lo enquanto tomei um chocolate do prato de cristal. Viciosamente desembrulhei o chocolate, estourei na minha boca, mastiguei rapidamente. Enquanto engoli, percebi que minha paciência tinha se dissipado e respirei fundo.

"Está melhor?" Edward perguntou, já sabendo a resposta e lançou seu dedo indicador da pasta.

"Muito. Agora vou entregar Cullen ou você vai precisar de muito mais chocolates."

"Eu vou ter a certeza de manter este prato reabastecido." Ele colocou o copo para baixo delicadamente.

Arrancando a pasta fora de sua mesa e escondendo meu sorriso, eu espreitei para fora de seu escritório. Eu juro que ouvi sua risada suave depois da minha saída.

Apesar do sorriso divertido, ele sabia maneiras pequenas para me acalmar, principalmente com os doces, e conseguia manter-se a sangue-frio a maior parte do tempo. Além desse projeto com Jessica, eu raramente o via frustrado e, às vezes me perguntava se alguma coisa o fazia ficar com raiva. Era quase, desumano. Não importa o que eu estava insistindo sobre, aproveitei a oportunidade para invadir escritório de Edward sempre que me sentia assim e iria pegar um chocolate fora do prato de doces sobre a mesa. Então eu ia sair da sala tão de repente como se tivesse deixado cair uma carta em uma caixa de correio.

Não era o comportamento mais profissional que eu transpirava, mas os escritórios estavam tão ocupados mais do que não, ele não parecia tão fora do comum.

A sabe-tudo Alice percebeu meu humor mudar, também. Ela me dava olhares significativos e pequenos sorrisos satisfeitos, mas eu estava aliviada por ela não perguntar mais detalhes ou interrogar-me. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Edward, eu não sintia como que para trazer ao resto do mundo para ver.

Em uma tarde chuvosa em particular estava trabalhando no escritório de Edward com os papéis que nos cercavam. Eu havia sugerido que o trabalho fosse no chão, porque tão grande quanto sua mesa fosse, simplesmente não era suficientemente para a grande bagunça. Ele se opôs à idéia no início, porque não queria estragar sua roupa.

"Manutenção limpa o chão duas vezes por semana, deixa de ser reprimido", eu reclamei.

"Bem, desculpe-me por me preocupar com a minha roupa, este é um bom terno."

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar reprovador.

"Eu não sou reprimido," ele murmurou enquanto lentamente se ajoelhou no chão em frente a mim.

Eu era um fracasso na minha disposição com a minha parte inferior das pernas levantadas e cruzadas nos tornozelos, concentrando em um relatório de informação. Na verdade, eu estava trabalhando em um estado relaxado e informal, mas não era perturbada na maior parte do tempo. Documentos legais eram bastante chato e necessário uma dor ainda que Edward gostava estudá-los como se estivesse escolhendo os detalhes de uma pintura de Monet.

Logo que passava das cinco, eu olhei para a janela. Tinha uma tempestade terrível e ainda estava escuro lá fora, então eu não estava em nenhuma pressa de correr para ela. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, este foi considerado o depois de horas de trabalho, um período de tempo não passávamos juntos. Por alguma razão, nenhum de nós se levantou para sair e ir para casa. Todos haviam deixado o escritório assim que eu chutei os meus sapatos fora. Edward também ficou mais confortável enquanto puxou a gravata fora e desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua camisa.

Estávamos completamente sozinhos.

Eu escapei olhando para ele e às vezes ele me pegava, curioso arqueando uma sobrancelha. Às vezes eu o pegava olhando para mim também, e ambos enterrávamos nossos rostos de volta nos documentos. O silêncio estava se tornando incômodo que esta nova aura permeava a sala e eu estava debatendo sobre a possibilidade de sair. Eu fantasiei sobre o que poderia ocorrer se não o fizesse. _Agarro-o pelos ombros, fecho meus lábios nos seus macios, cheios enquanto abro a sua camisa… Ele tiraria tudo fora de sua mesa com um braço e me levaria doce e áspera. Nossos sons se misturariam com as gotas de chuva pesada que tamborilava contra a vidraça._

Edward se levantou, tirando-me do meu sonho do dia e eu pensei que ele estava prestes a me chutar para fora. Ele alcançou seu monitor do computador e com alguns cliques no mouse a sala estava cheia, com música instrumental. Nós sorrimos um para o outro.

"Uma fã dos clássicos?" ele perguntou.

"Minha mãe ouvia muita música enquanto eu estava crescendo. Eu não sou uma grande fã, mas eu gosto disso", eu respondi lembrando com um sorriso.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho de contemplação. Com o piscar das pálpebras, o pensamento desapareceu. Ele andou em torno de sua mesa e juntou-se a mim no chão, deitado de bruços na minha frente.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "O que aconteceu com o proteger suas roupas extravagantes?"

Ele deu de ombros, mas não respondeu então o deixei sozinho. Era como um cenário de filme perfeito e eu podia ver uma lareira com gravetos e um cachorro dormindo ao nosso lado quando descansava no chão de trabalho.

Quando outra sinfonia veio Edward começou a bater o lápis e marcadores, como um baterista, mantendo a melodia, mas ainda olhando para os seus documentos em concentração. Eu ri, completamente entretida por este novo Edward relaxado. Sorrindo com a minha reação, ele fechou os olhos e começou a bater com alguma cabeça para a música e eu me vi cantarolando e fazendo o mesmo. Fizemos um retrato bastante ridículo.

Enquanto o último acorde de violino pairava no ar, nós dois nos abriu os olhos e descontraídos com nossas mãos tocando.

"Eu não sabia que música instrumental poderia ter tanto… balanço," eu disse, mordendo o lábio com um sorriso.

"Isso seria a primeira sinfonia de Beethoven." Ele riu e sacudiu lentamente a cabeça para mim como se eu tivesse perdendo uma época de grandeza. Quando estreitei os olhos para ele, ele limpou a garganta e inclinou-se para os papéis novamente.

De repente, meus ouvidos foram agredidos com a música heavy metal barulhenta quando um arrepio do susto inicial passou pela minha espinha. Edward ficou de pé para virar a atrocidade do computador.

"Ah, desculpe por isso. Acho que o meu computador ligou a uma outra lista junto ao primeiro foi isso..."

Nós encaramos um ao outro em um silêncio atordoado por um momento. O olhar de surpresa horrível em seu rosto era impagável. Eu rolei do meu lado em direção a ele rindo incontrolavelmente. Eu estava quase histérica, uma reação de estar tão chocada. "De verdade você tem uma variedade interessante de gostos musicais", eu disse corada e divertida.

Sua mandíbula se apertou como se eu o tivesse insultado ou ele ficou constrangido ainda mais pelas minhas gargalhadas. "Agora, suas reações me divertem Sr. Cullen", eu provoquei e sentei-me tentando me acalmar.

"Você está quase terminando?" ele disse, ignorando meu golpe e revirou os olhos com um sorriso apertado. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava se referindo a minha forma de rir, mas decidimos que tínhamos trabalhado o suficiente até tarde hoje.

Eu olhei pela janela novamente, cobrindo meu bocejo. O tempo não estava passando e eu teria que dirigir com cuidado extra essa noite. Eu suspirei resignada e olhei para o meu relógio de pulso. Seis e meia. "Eu suponho. Que vai continuar como esta chovendo a noite toda." Fiquei, escovando as rugas da minha saia e blusa.

Ele concordou, com relutância, arrumando a gravata e colocou seu casaco, enquanto eu me virei para deslizar sobre os calcanhares. Quando eu olhei para Edward, estava me olhando de sua mesa.

"O quê? Eu tenho algo no meu rosto?" Eu esfreguei bem os meus lábios e o queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

Ele fez uma pausa antes de responder e eu pensei que realmente tinha algo no meu rosto. "Não, não é nada. Vou esperar que você pegue suas coisas", respondeu ele, olhando para baixo para juntar suas pastas.

Eu concordei e arrastei-me para fora da sala ainda arrumando minha blusa. Era estranho ver o escritório vazio com metade das luzes do teto desligados. Corri para a minha mesa, encolheu os ombros no meu casaco e juntei minhas coisas antes de o encontrar no elevador.

À medida que entrou ambos colocaram os dedos apertando o botão G de uma vez e nós puxamos para trás, rindo nervosamente. Então ele se virou para mim e disse: "Obrigado por ficar hoje à tarde."

"Está tudo bem. Tenho certeza que vamos terminar o relatório até o final da semana", eu disse levemente com um olhar de soslaio. Seu rosto não traiu nada.

Ele balançou a cabeça e nós dois nos perdemos em pensamentos por um momento. Quando chegamos à garagem, nos despedimos sem jeito.

"Boa noite Edward."

"Tenha uma boa noite Bella", ele disse em uma voz suave.

Eu dei um sorriso hesitante e me virei para entrar no meu carro.

**

* * *

**

Às vezes à noite eu sonhava com Edward. Eles começavam com flashbacks e fantasias de nossa primeira noite juntos e eu deveria acordar fria do sonho molhado. Então eles giravam batendo meu chefe com um grampeador ou com a coragem de dizer para fazer suas próprias malditas cópias de Xerox. Desde que tinha chegado mais amigável, eu estava presa novamente em meus sonhos sexuais, mas eles foram aquecidas com preliminares e antes que nós juntávamos nossos corpos, eu acordava surpresa. De todas as coisas, eu nunca tinha sido sexualmente frustrada antes, para não falar dos meus sonhos.

Eu realmente tinha um problema e seu nome era Edward Cullen.

No trabalho eu escondia-o bem, exceto para os rubores traidores que, às vezes inundavam meu rosto. Quando ele não era um idiota que era ainda mais difícil odiá-lo e odiava isso ainda mais.

Depois de uma noite cheia de sonhos, arrastei-me para trabalhar sentindo-me tonta e cansada. Eu estava escrevendo alguma coisa para Rosalie e com visão do túnel principal com a tela do meu computador hoje.

"Teve um bom dia?" Uma voz cortava por perto.

Eu gemi, derrubando acidentalmente meu café por toda a minha mesa. Murmurei uma maldição e levantei o meu teclado com uma mão enquanto agarrava o tecido da caixa próxima, tentando conter o fluxo do meu absolutamente delicioso ridículo.

Edward encostou-se na moldura da porta parecendo uma modelo posando para um catálogo. Ele se endireitou e me ajudou a limpar a poça de café. Meu rosto estava quente, com vergonha e eu estava aliviada por ele não fazer muitas piadas sarcásticas.

"Desculpa Bella, eu não sabia que você estava na zona", ele murmurou com diversão enquanto ele jogou os tecidos se desintegrando no meu cesto de lixo pequeno.

Alice enfiou a cabeça na parede, rindo quando ela viu que eu estava com a minha bagunça e desajeitada.

"Ugh, a culpa é minha. Geralmente eu tenho o aviso dos saltos de Rosalie clicando ou você costuma chamar-me em meu telefone," eu menti_. Era só você Edward, e os meus sonhos tendo um efeito sobre mim._ Eu não ia admitir nada disso.

"Eu ainda posso chamar, se você preferir," ele ofereceu.

"Não! Eu quero dizer não, está bem." Olhei para meu copo de café vazio no lixo e, lamentavelmente, sentei na minha cadeira.

"Então o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, com um pouco mais de compostura.

Limpando a garganta, ele perguntou: "Há uma pizzaria nova que abriu na rua. Você quer experimentá-lo comigo no almoço?"

Minha boca estava aberta como de um peixe. Eu estalei fechando. "Sim certamente, parece realmente bom", eu respondi brilhantemente, empurrando para trás alguns dos meus ceticismo. Uma vez que tinha a constante chuva fraca até recentemente, eu tinha me submetido a entregas de mais alimentos e menos compras de supermercado e, portanto, não tinha calculado o meu almoço desta semana.

"É muito bom! Jasper e eu fizemos isso ontem", Alice chiou enquanto continuou escrevendo em sua mesa.

"Ótimo", Edward e eu respondemos em uníssono.

Enquanto empilhava uns papéis contra a mesa, Edward se aproximou e se inclinou sobre mim, pegando meu telefone. Sua camisa fez uma leve cócegas em meu nariz, seu peito pairou na frente do meu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse tropeçar em minhas palavras, ele marcou uma extensão. "Lauren você pode obter um grande médio café torrado, com creme e açúcar da padaria ao lado? Obrigado. Não, não é para mim, por favor entregue na mesa Sra. Swan". Ele desligou com um clique educado.

Quando ele se levantou, eu instantaneamente senti falta do seu cheiro de sabonete, roupa fresca e baunilha sufocando os meus sentidos.

"Vejo você na hora do almoço", ele disse por cima do ombro com um sorriso e saiu do nosso cubículo.

Os dias se passaram de forma semelhante. Quando não estávamos trabalhando juntos em projetos ainda encontrávamos formas de nos ver durante o dia. A forma que se comportou foram tão sutis no início, que eu não tinha percebido que estávamos nos colocando em uma rotina agradável.

Eu estava devagar armazenar todas as coisas novas que tinha aprendido sobre ele em minha mente. Quando eu estava irritada ele sorria, não gostava de esperar em filas, não comia maionese, gostava de comerciais de carro, nunca tomaria remédio se ele pudesse evitar, e tinha seis risos diferentes. Até agora, eu gostei do que soube, mas era uma diferença marcante em relação aos outros dois Edwards eu havia testemunhado. Primeiro, o provocante, Edward do flerte no bar, segundo o chefe do idiota que fez minha vida miserável. E agora essa pessoa carismática e inteligente, (ainda arrogante), mas mais uma pessoa acessível.

* * *

Almoçamos em um lugar agradável de sanduíche em uma tarde de quinta-feira multa. A chuva se transformou em uma leve garoa e não bateu mais contra as janelas. Estávamos agradavelmente mastigando com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Eu tinha uma mussarela, tomate, verduras e um sanduíche enquanto Edward tinha um beef panini assado com cebolas caramelizadas. Quando eu quase babei, ele pegou um pedaço para que experimentasse, mas se recusou quando eu ofereci um pouco do meu em troca.

"Assim como Jessica é?" Perguntei maldosamente enquanto estabelecíamos nossa refeição.

Edward colocou seu sanduíche para baixo e esfregou as mãos com um guardanapo. Ele apertou as mãos ao lado do seu queixo e disse com uma voz estridente de imitação, "Bom dia Sr. Cullen! Existe alguma coisa que eu passa fazer hoje? _Qualquer coisa?_"

Eu quase engasguei com o meu sanduíche, rindo.

Ele olhou para mim e pegou o sanduíche para voltar a comer. "Às vezes eu acho biscoitos em forma de coração na minha mesa no período da manhã. Juro que Lauren está na trama, deixando Jessica entrar em meu escritório antes do início dos trabalhos", resmungou, entre mordidas.

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas dos meus olhos. "Não me diga mais nada, meu estômago dói de tanto rir e eu não quero vomitar meu almoço", eu implorei entre risos.

"Iria atendê-la direito para fazer o esporte da minha miséria", disse ele com firmeza, lutando contra um sorriso.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele enquanto bebi minha coca.

Ele mudou de assunto na conversa. "Então o que você vai fazer para a festa de Halloween de Alice?"

Desde que a Lawrence Associates tinha uma festa anual de Natal, Alice deva uma festa de Halloween para todos em seu lugar. "Não tenho certeza. No ano passado, Alice e eu éramos meninas melindrosas, mas este ano eu quero fazer algo totalmente diferente e mais aventureiro. Talvez eu tente uma super-heroína ou alguma criatura mítica este ano."

"O que, como o das revistas em quadrinhos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça alegremente.

"Gostaria de ser seletiva, se eu fosse você, nem todos os super-heróis são grandiosos. Super-mulher seria atraente, mas a Aqua girl é simplesmente estúpido", ressaltou.

Eu balancei a cabeça tentando manter-me. "Eu poderia ser Mulher-aranha também…"

"O quê! Mulher-Aranha é chato. Ela é apenas uma batida fora do Homem-Aranha para as mulheres que querem roubar o heroísmo do sexo masculino."

"Isso não é verdade. Tenho certeza que a Mulher-Aranha tem missões validas", retorqui com azedume.

Ele só rolou os olhos com outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

"Chauvinista…" Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Feminista", ele respondeu, sorrindo para a minha carranca. "E sobre Mulher-Gato", arriscou.

"Uma bandida? Ha ha tente ser agradável. Bom o que dizer sobre você?"

"Eu não resolvi ainda. Um super-herói parece bom, mas eu sou um pouco antiquado para isso", disse ele, pensativo.

"Eu acho que seria ótimo como um vampiro."

"Você quer dizer Drácula com a espreitar as viúvas e capa?" ele perguntou horrorizado.

Eu ri. "Não, um vampiro moderno, que encontra sua presa em clubes e nas ruas."

"E você pode ser minha próxima vítima?" ele brincou.

"Não é um acaso, eu seria a assassina para caçá-lo," eu ostentei dando outra mordida.

Ele gargalhou sombriamente como se estivesse secretamente esperando por isso.

Mais tarde, naquela noite eu convidei Emmett para jantar. Ele não tinha uma mulher para cozinhar para ele e eu estremeci ao pensar no que ele fazia para si no seu apartamento de solteiro. Ele era como meu pai, Charlie, neste respeito. No colegial, eu vivi com Charlie em Forks e fiquei horrorizado de como ele vivia com bife do restaurante local ou qualquer peixe que ele pegava no fim de semana. Embora eu fosse apenas uma adolescente na época, eu arregacei as mangas e me preparei para mudar a sua dieta.

Emmett sentou no meu sofá assistindo um jogo de futebol, enquanto eu mexia a carne para as enchiladas que eu iria cozinhar hoje à noite. De vez em quando Emmett gritava para a TV e fiquei rindo da sua seriedade com relação a um jogo bobo. Eu nunca fui interessado em esportes, mas Emmett disse que eu tinha a teimosia suficiente para um time de futebol inteiro e eu diria o meu caminho para ganhar o jogo. Eu não acho que fosse _tão_ ruim assim.

Depois de arrumar as enchiladas em uma assadeira com o queijo, juntei-me a Emmett no sofá e ele colocou o braço em volta de mim. Aproveitei a oportunidade para roubar o controle e mudar o canal para assistir _Bridezillas*._

_*Bridezillas: reality show sobre casais em crise._

"Nossa Bella, você está tentando me torturar, antes de comer?"

"É divertido assistir a reality shows. Não fazem você se sentir melhor sobre sua própria vida normal?"

"Bem, sim… mas este me lembra por que eu nunca vou sossegar", ele disse com um estremecimento.

Eu ri. "Isso faz de nós dois."

Foi um total tempo de lixo, mas nós não poderíamos resistir ao drama. Nós observávamos atentamente, esperando o próximo surto de hormônios, se lamentando, e exigindo o que a noiva fosse. Emmett observava ansiosamente por duas mulheres entrarem em uma briga de gato, rasgando vestidos uns contra as outras e tal. Um indivíduo pode sempre ter esperança.

"Emmett?"

"Sim?" ele perguntou distraído.

Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Podem os homens e mulheres serem amigos?"

Ele disparou em uma risada e sacudiu meus ombros com o movimento de seu peito largo. "O que diabos estamos fazendo nos últimos três anos?" perguntou ele, incrédulo.

Eu tentei não rir do ridículo da minha pergunta e franzi minhas sobrancelhas na concentração. "Não, é apenas um dos meus chefes no trabalho, você se lembra direito do Edward?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando confuso quanto ao meu ponto.

"Ele disse que os homens e as mulheres não poderiam realmente ser amigos… porque há sempre o fator sexo. Alguma vez você já se sentiu assim sobre mim?" Eu queria morrer, provavelmente tanto quanto Emmett estava aproximadamente agora.

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá e pegou o braço para fora em torno de mim. Ele parecia um menino de escola culpado se contorcendo sob a minha curiosidade, com o olhar castanho inocente.

"Talvez no começo… de vez em quando, quero dizer, Bella você é uma mulher bonitona. Rosto bonito, esbelta e cheia de curvas, e uma atitude de assassina." Então seus olhos se estreitaram e ele abanou uma de suas lingüiças para mim. "Mas você escuta aqui, eu nunca iria desrespeitar o que você gosta, é minha melhor amiga e eu prefiro ter a sua amizade do que uma noite. Não se esqueça disso", disse ele severamente.

Sorri verdadeiramente com o rosto sério de Emmett, — que estava deslizando por um segundo.

"Eu sei Em, não se preocupe. Eu estava curiosa." _Maldição Edward, a abismos do inferno_. "O jantar está pronto, porque você não vem para a cozinha agora."

Emmett tinha uma mente significativa quando se tratava de comida e mulheres. Com a conversa anterior esquecida, ele esfregou a barriga feliz e saltou para a cozinha atrás de mim. Carregamos nossos pratos e coberto com sour cream* e salsa extra. Eu coloqueii o jogo de futebol de volta e nossos pés apoiados na mesa do café.

_*Sour Cream: um creme meio azedo que servem com assados. Principalmente batatas._

Mastigando, ele pegou uma segunda garfada grande, que foi o equivalente a três das minhas mordidas e suspirou alto. "Cara, isso é excelente. Se algum dia eu resolver casar, que ela cozinha tão bem quanto você."

"Aww nossa Em, isso foi doce", eu cantei.

Ele riu e voltamos nossa atenção ao jogo, feliz comendo e bebendo as nossas cervejas. Eu só ouvia como meus pensamentos roíam a minha mente.

Assim, a teoria de Edward tinha sido provada certa. Eu poderia matá-lo por me fazer paranóica com cada amigo homem que eu tinha agora. Apesar da nossa nova amizade, se ele estava completamente certo, não quer dizer que ele fantasiava sobre mim do jeito que eu ainda tinha dele?

**

* * *

**

As portas do elevador se abriram e eu espreitei para a minha mesa, segurando uma caixa de donuts (hoje era a minha vez), apenas para encontrar Alice e Jasper juntos em um momento íntimo. Alice estava sentada em seu computador com Jasper debruçado por trás e apoiando o queixo no ombro minúsculo dela.

"Furtaram as porcelanas chinesas?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente da porta.

Jasper imediatamente se endireitou, mas não se mexeu de seu lugar e apertou seus ombros afetuosamente.

"Nós estamos olhando os trajes de Halloween em uma linha de idéias. Alice quer que vamos autênticos", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela se virou para olhar para ele por cima do ombro. "Além disso, eu já escolhi nossas porcelanas chinesas", ela sussurrou.

Rimos da expressão assustada e inquieta Jasper. Eu ofereci-lhes cada um donut, que aceitaram avidamente.

"Do que vocês dois estão indo ser este ano?" Perguntei enquanto coloquei minhas coisas na minha cadeira.

"Um casal de Hollywood clássico! Nós estamos inclinando para Fred Astaire e Audrey Hepburn do Cinderela em Paris. Com Jasper sendo um bom dançarino pareceu oportuno, embora eu não acho que posso retirar Ginger Rogers e Judy Garland em outros filmes de Fred Astaire" Alice divagava alegremente.

"Não, isso soa perfeito, na verdade," eu disse com um sorriso enorme.

"E você, Bella?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu fico alternando entre super-heroína ou criatura mítica", eu respondi, cansada.

Ao mesmo tempo, cada um deles gritou: "Super-heroína!" era mais profunda voz de Jasper. "Criatura mítica!" Alice gritou.

Todos nós rimos e eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente para eles. "Bem isso reduz as possibilidades."

"Oh, Bella Eu tenho a idéia perfeita para você! Uma fada!" Ela quase deu um pulo na cadeira, quase batendo a cabeça no queixo de Jasper.

"Isso é casual…" eu comecei.

"Não! Fadas fazem coisas boas para pessoas como super-heróis. Ainda mais, você não quer parecer glamurosa, em vez de sapatão? Vai ser perfeito", ela declarou o que era óbvio para todos, exceto para mim.

"Eu não sei, Alice…" Eu disse, hesitante. Eu sabia que Alice podia se deixar levar enquanto me lembrava de nossa última ida ao shopping. Verdadeiramente cansativa.

"Vou cuidar disso! Você não terá que se preocupar com nada!", declarou ela.

"Hum—"

"Eu não vou deixá-la vir a minha festa com uma fantasia meia-boca ou uma peça barata para a Festa da Cidade", ela gritou.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem me rendo Alice, isso obviamente significa mais para você do que para mim", eu tentava acalmá-la.

"Sim!" Ela bateu palmas, já em modo de programação e nem um pouco ofendida com as minhas reações menos do que entusiasmadas.

Revirei os olhos enquanto Jasper riu com olhando com carinho.

"Oh, também, dei a Rosalie um convite especial. Espero que ter a sua chefe não faz você se sentir desconfortável", ela esquivou-se.

"Ela é sua chefe também", lembrei-a. "E desde que você já convidou Edward tenho certeza de que posso lidar com mais um dos meus chefes que estarão lá." Eu fiz uma carranca e sentei-me na minha cadeira com um suspiro pesado.

Falando no diabo, Edward veio passear com duas xícaras de café. Ele me entregou uma com creme e açúcar, enquanto bebericava o seu preto, encostado na entrada.

Meus olhos seguiram até sua calça azul-marinho, o suéter de tricô cinza sobre a sua camisa branca, com seus cabelos desgrenhados e intensos olhos verdes. Limpei a garganta auto-consciente e ergui a caixa de donuts no rosto. "Quer pegar uma antes de eu levá-los para a cozinha?"

Ele sorriu e se concentrou em decidir qual escolher, o que me fez rir, porque eles eram todos iguais. Finalmente, ele escolheu um e deu uma mordida delicada. "Obrigado. Como está o seu dia até agora?"

"Ele ainda nem começou, mas até aqui tudo bem," eu disse, erguendo o copo de café fumegante nos meus lábios.

Ouvimos uma tosse educada de Jasper nas proximidades. Esquecendo que eles ainda estavam lá, viramos para enfrentá-los. Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, enquanto Alice sorriu.

"É uma coisa amigos que fazemos agora", Edward disse casualmente. Eu sufoquei uma risada, que criou ondulações ao longo da superfície do café.

"Então, o que você vai usar para o Halloween?" Alice perguntou, preparando-se para criticar a sua escolha.

"Meu segredo", disse ele sobre a borda de sua caneca, vendo minha amiga, com seus olhos de gato verdes.

"Então eu não vou dizer o que eu planejei para Bella!", ela revidou tortuosamente.

Edward olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Não há coisas mais de super-herói?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice disparou um dedo fino como aviso. "Não diga uma palavra Bella!"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Não seria possível se eu quisesse. Eu não sei mesmo o que você planejou", eu murmurei, mas Alice não estava ouvindo mais quando voltou sua atenção para a expressão de Edward agora inocente.

Ela cruzou os braços com um sorriso. "Só não seja meio burro Cullen, as partes que eu jogo sempre são espetaculares."

"É _Sr. Cullen_ para você", ele corrigiu num tom falso de popa. Ele piscou para mim em seu caminho para a saída.

* * *

**Essa festa a fantasia promete... qual será a fantasia que o Edward vai escolher?**

**Mais uma fic que tem um impacto grande nas visualizações o último capítulo teve 93 visualizações e 2 reviews, nao custa deixar uma review por menos que seja, preciso saber quem ta lendo e gostando. Dê valor ao que eu faço para vocês.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até semana que vem.**

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 5

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"O encontro de duas personalidades se assemelha ao contato de duas substâncias quimicas: Se houver alguma reação, ambas são transformadas." – Carl Jung

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5**

Alice praticamente me sequestrou no fim de semana para os ajustes da roupa. Fiquei parada, lendo o jornal enquanto Alice via amostras de cores em relação à minha pele e tomava medidas menores.

"Tudo bem Bella, diga adeus ao jornal para agora. Preciso arrumar as mangas do seu vestido."

"O que exatamente você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou comprar um vestido bonito e depois alterá-lo com tecidos bonitos. Você não vai estar no baile, este é um traje de fadas", disse ela em resposta, franzi a minha testa.

"Será que todo esse trabalho é realmente necessário?"

Alice olhou para mim através do espelho. "Que pergunta mais boba. Se eu não tivesse ido para direito, teria estudado design de moda. Então me agrade", disse ela com um puxão final de sua fita métrica.

"Quanto você precisa para o vestido?"

Ela zombou. "Não se preocupe com o dinheiro, você pode me pagar por não fazer um escândalo e ser minha cobaia".

"Só não vou muito por cima", disse eu, sentindo-me um pouco assustada com o brilho nos olhos dela.

Ela também me levou a esta loja onde as pessoas compram e alugam figurinos para peças teatrais e filmes. Era uma pequena loja em toda a cidade que cheirava a traças e potpourri*. Mas lá realmente tinha toneladas de tudo: roupas e acessórios a partir de quase todas as décadas desde os tempos romanos. Alice me levou a uma das paredes cheias de máscaras diversas.

_*Potpourri ou Pot-Pourri (em francês, literalmente "vaso podre") é um termo originalmente utilizado para fazer referência a uma jarra com uma mistura pétalas de flores secas e especiarias utilizada para perfumar o ar._

"Então olhe com cuidado, pense nisso, e escolha uma máscara que você adorar", ela instruiu antes de desaparecer ainda na loja.

Fiquei sozinho, observando as inúmeras máscaras. Alguns estavam com muito babados e alguns eram muito simples, alguns macabros e alguns delicados. Eu passei por eles, tocando e experimentar. Após quase vinte tentativas eu escolhi uma que me chamou a atenção. Tinha jóias de vidro azul e prata com pérolas brancas e pequenas incorporadas, penas de cisne branco abanavam nas bordas. Era lindo. Experimentei-o, adaptando ao meu rosto. Felizmente eu pude ver através dos buracos dos olhos, porque abrangia da minha testa para as maçãs do rosto. Puxei-a com cuidado e admirando as jóias e os detalhes. Então eu vi o preço e ofeguei. Duzentos dólares. Eu gemi, pensando em quantas blusas eu poderia comprar.

Só então Alice se aproximou de mim, olhando em volta do meu ombro. "Oh, isso é uma beleza." Ela estava carregando vários acessórios e jóias, incluindo um par de suspensórios que eu assumi que eram para Jasper.

"Eu sei, não é? Mas é tão caro."

"Eu vou cuidar disso." Alice tentou tirá-lo de mim, mas eu tiro a minha mão para fora de seu alcance.

"Não seja ridículo," eu a repreendi. Juntei a minha dignidade e fui ao balcão para pagar. Eu apenas tentei não pensar na diminuição em minha conta corrente que a transação foi aprovada.

* * *

Enquanto a semana de trabalho passou, as pessoas estavam ficando animadas sobre o Halloween. Não foi só o feriado em particular, que foi emocionante para os adultos, mas era o início de muitos feriados que virão. Antes que alguém percebesse estavam sendo atingidos com a Ação de Graças, Natal e depois Ano Novo. Felizmente este ano o Dia das Bruxas foi em uma sexta-feira nesta sexta-feira, de fato — e algumas crianças vieram para trabalhar com seus pais. A maior parte do dia, ficavam na sala de jogo que tínhamos lá embaixo, enquanto alguém foi pago para manter um olho nas coisas — ou os pais ocasionalmente eram voluntários e bate papo. Cada par de horas que eles viam para cima para nos cumprimentar, todos vestidos em trajes mais bonitos.

A primeira vez, vi de longe como seu pequeno desfile saíram do elevador. Edward se aproximou deles com uma taça gigante de doces, agachando-se ao seu nível do olho e perguntou-lhes seus nomes. Eles estavam tímidos no início, mas aqueceu-lhe quase de imediato. Alguns até puxaram a gravata ou pediram pela taça de doces.

Senti meu peito tremular e minha garganta apertar com à vista adorável. Ouvi alguém parar ao meu lado e olhou para ver Rosalie com os braços cruzados, olhando para a cena, também.

"Justamente quando você pensa que ele é um idiota insensível, ele revela seu ponto fraco para as crianças", ela murmurou pensativa.

Era interessante que Rosalie foi o único a fazer esta observação para mim. No entanto, eu assenti, olhando.

Como de costume, o Sr. Cullen era amado por todos seus colegas de trabalho e aproveitavam enquanto estava em torno do escritório dando doces da sua tigela grande. Várias das mulheres, tanto solteiras e casadas, pegaram doces apenas para expor sua dissociação ou tirar lentamente pedaços de chocolate de seus lábios, na esperança de apanhar o seu olhar. Que descaradas!

Eu analisei criticamente a minha camisa e cabelos castanhos jogados para cima em um coque bagunçado.

"Doce para uma mulher bonita?"

Edward inclinou a taça para mim. Eu dei-lhe um olhar cético e peguei os doces. Quando estava prestes a se afastar, peguei mais um punhado.

"Você não quer esmurrar Swan, como você sempre cabe em seu traje?" ele provocou com uma sobrancelha levantada, o canto de sua boca contraindo.

"Isso é para o grande homem-criança que come a minha comida semanal", eu respondi com desdém.

"Agora essa é a maneira de falar do seu melhor amigo?" perguntou ele, fingindo estar ofendido.

"Você e eu sabemos que Emmett é definitivamente o mais criança grande quando se trata de comida." Eu fiz uma carranca e abri o punho para que a chuva de doces caíssem em minha bolsa.

Ele retirou a taça. "Pelo menos salvo algumas para as crianças."

"Desde quando você se tornou tão bom com as crianças, afinal?" Eu perguntei, desconfiada e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

"Você acha que eu sou bom com as crianças?" ele brincou.

Revirei os olhos e voltei para o meu computador.

Ele colocou a taça para baixo na mesa vizinha e encostou-se no canto da minha mesa. Eu olhei assustada com sua proximidade súbita. "Meu pai morreu muito jovem e me lembro como me senti. Eu acho que só me faz querer ser mais agradável para as crianças." Sua voz baixa com cada palavra, deixando-me obter informações pessoais. "Todos eles são jovens e inocentes, então eles não provaram a amargura deste mundo ainda." Ele começou a cair em seus próprios pensamentos.

Olhei para ele com interesse. Ele não parecia triste ou incomodado, mas ele parecia sincero.

"Sinto muito sobre seu pai, eu não percebi—"

Ele me parou com uma mão levantada. "Eu não estou procurando por compaixão. Minha mãe está feliz e voltou a se casar. Sua carranca só chamou uma resposta séria e honesta de mim."

"Eu vou estar certa de franzir a testa para você com mais freqüência então", eu disse.

"É um desafio?" Ele se endireitou, com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

"Haverá sempre um desafio que eu estou interessada, Sr. Cullen", eu respondi, pegando a caneta que eu tinha preso no meu coque mais cedo e preparado para voltar ao trabalho. Eu puxava e tateava com a caneta mais atada no meu cabelo.

Edward suspirou e aproximou-se de mim. "Deixe-me ver", ele ofereceu, tentando recuperar a caneta. Meus olhos foram para os lábios que estavam pairando perto da minha testa, enquanto ele se inclinou diante de mim. Engoli em seco, nervosa e com foco no padrão florido da minha caixa de tecido na minha mesa. "Isso é uma bagunça terrivel que você criou." Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz.

Virei como se o movimento me permitisse ver a volta da minha cabeça.

"Fique quieta", disse ele bruscamente, golpeando levemente minhas mãos longe.

Eu suspirei impacientemente, mas fiquei parada, como uma filha obediente. A expressão dele ficou mais frustrado por um segundo , mas seus dedos eram muito gentis, enquanto tentava não ferir meu couro cabeludo.

Após alguns momentos, ele disse suavemente, "Aqui", e triunfalmente extraiu a minha caneta.

Olhando para o seu sorriso, meus joelhos tremeram. Eu precisava difundir essa proximidade repentina. "Porque agradecer a você, oh nobre senhor. Agora eu posso escrever o conteúdo do meu coração." Exalei doce e feliz, tons sarcásticos.

Pegando o meu sarcasmo, seu sorriso evaporou, e seus olhos verdes se estreitaram. "Eu ouço os pássaros olhando para novas casas, quando o inverno entra em ação, seu cabelo deve ser a suíte ideal para eles. Oh espere, eu acho que estou ouvindo-os chegando agora." Ele angulou a orelha em direção à janela com um sorriso travesso.

Meu cabelo estava um tombo desordenado de tranças marrons atadas desfazendo do elástico. Olhei-o com raiva e joguei um pedaço de doce para ele antes de arrumar meu cabelo.

Ele olhou para o mini-bar de Snickers, que caiu no seu colo, pegou-a e jogou-a de volta para mim.

"Por que você…" eu rosnei e joguei-a de volta para ele com um pouco mais de força.

Ele tinha deixado o canto da minha mesa e sem esforço esquivou-se.

Ainda no ar, ele bateu no peito de Alice, que por sua vez passou a estar na entrada naquele exato momento com uma xícara de café. Ele deslizou para baixo da blusa enquanto ela tentava o agarrar. "Só o que está acontecendo aqui?" ofegou terrivelmente.

Edward infantilmente apontou um dedo acusador para mim.

Surpresa cruzou meu rosto e eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris, indignada. "Sr. Cullen você tem maneiras nada cavalheirescas".

"Sra. Swan é uma pobre desculpa para uma donzela em perigo", disse ele incisivamente e olhou para a caneta em minha mão.

"Bella, nós temos uma reunião com Rosalie agora, então terminem o flerte. Edward, eu vou levar dois _Kit Kats,_ mas eu educadamente recuso a atenção de outros." Ela lutou com um sorriso, enquanto tirava o pedaço de doce de sua camisa.

Edward pegou a tigela de doce sem palavras, ofereceu os Kit Kats para Alice educadamente, que aceitou graciosamente e saiu do nosso escritório. Eu assisti a sua forma de se retirar e percebi que seus ombros estavam tremendo de tanto rir.

E assim o dia correu como tal. Quando ouvi a visita das crianças, eu larguei tudo e minha rodei a minha cadeira até a porta do meu escritório apenas para pegar um vislumbre de Edward dando mais doce para eles. Os pais se aproximaram com sorrisos e perguntas sobre o seu dia, mas sempre era Edward antes e depois.

Alice sentou-se em sua mesa escrevendo longe e suspirando. "Eu não posso esperar para ter filhos", confessou ela com ar sonhador. "Então, eu posso projetar todas as suas fantasias e enviá-las a Edward". Ela fez uma pausa com outro suspiro dramático. "Eles vão ser muito felizes e que eu possa ter a noite de folga."

Eu ri alto, olhando para Edward com a imagem recém-pintada de Alice em mente.

A mãozinha bateu em seu ombro e ele olhou para um zumbi pequeno. O menino tinha a sua máscara puxada para cima para que ele descansasse no alto da cabeça. Edward se inclinou para a mão do menino, pequeno aceno e sussurrou no ouvido de Edward. Eu vi seu movimento dos lábios e apontou para mim com o seu dedo mindinho.

Edward processou as informações e olhou para mim, respondeu as palavras do pequeno. Edward pareceu quase…_ tímido_ e me deu um olhar peculiar.

Eu empurrei para fora da parede com um pé e deslizei de volta à minha mesa, quase derrubando coisas no processo. Fiquei imaginando o que o menino estava falando de mim e de repente me fez ficar inquieta. As crianças eram extremamente perspicazes sobre as pessoas.

O dia continuou ocupado e eu não tive a chance de perguntar a Edward sobre isso. Eu também estava nervosa sobre o que Alice tinha planejado para mim esta noite.

Até o final da tarde, as pessoas empacotaram suas coisas quando os filhos vieram derramando para fora do elevador, a partir de suas visitas doces visitas.

Quando estava recolhendo o meu casaco e a bolsas juntas, Alice disse: "Não se esqueça Bella, você precisa estar no meu apartamento às seis para ficar pronta." Seu tom não admitia o argumento, assenti com resignação. Ela me deu um sorriso satisfeito enquanto pulou para Jasper e andaram juntos até os elevadores.

"Pronta para esta noite?" Uma voz aveludada divertida chamou da entrada.

Olhei para cima e coloquei meu casaco. Edward tinha seu casaco e maleta com ele. "Se você quer dizer pronto para Alice te torturar, então não, eu não estou pronta." Eu fiz uma careta com um suspiro.

Edward riu e eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele de leve. "Sério, você não sabe como Alice pode começar. Estou realmente com medo." Juntei minhas bolsas e nós caminhamos para o elevador juntos.

"Você está certa, eu não sei. Mas eu tenho vários cenários que atravessa a minha cabeça já." Ele colocou um dedo no queixo, pensando. "O conjunto de galinha gigante? Anos 90? Rainha do baile Zombie?"

Eu ri nervosamente. "Tudo bem parar agora que você está tentando me assustando de propósito."

"Ela é sua amiga, eu tenho certeza que não vai fazer nada terrível demais para você", ele garantiu, ainda olhando muito divertido. "Se não der certo você pega a fita verde adesiva de todos os balões sobre si mesmo e coloca um ramo de uvas."

"Ha ha, se essa é a melhor sugestão que tenho, eu acho que Alice tem um em cima de você. Ela é muito elegante para me deixar ir longe com isso."

Ele riu de acordo. "Se algum dos meus palpites se tornarem sua realidade, eu prometo acompanhá-la em beber longe de seus sofrimentos."

As últimas vezes que eu bebi com Edward, levou-me a impertinente situações perigosamentes sedutoras. "Você ainda não me disse o seu traje ainda."

Ele deu de ombros e ficou claro que ele não estava prestes a revelar qualquer informação.

Eu bati a tecla G e resmungou.

"Estou curioso para ver o que todo mundo vai usar. Você sabe que Alice convidou quase todo o escritório." Sua suave mudança de sujeito conseguiu me distrair.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Certeza". Edward enrugou o nariz com as palavras seguintes. "Jessica teria encontrado uma maneira de participar, mesmo que ela não foi convidada. Ela sobrecarregou Jasper e eu discuti isso."

Meus pensamentos estavam circulando e minha simpatia por Edward dificilmente registrado neste momento. Eu estava realmente nervosa agora. Era bastante estranho ter Edward e Rosalie convidados, mas agora todo o escritório provavelmente vai, e eu realmente esperava que Alice não fosse me fazer parecer um idiota. Minhas mãos começaram a suar frio.

"Bella?"

Minha cabeça estalou para cima para ver Edward segurando a porta do elevador que abriu para mim. Nublei pelos meus pensamentos que não percebi que tinha chegado a garagem. Tentei sorrir e passei por ele para o meu carro.

Ele me seguiu, concentrando-se no meu rosto. "O que há de errado? O que eu disse?", ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Nada de errado. Então eu vou te ver mais tarde?" Eu tentei soar tão alegre quanto possível.

Chegamos no meu carro e as luzes piscaram enquanto eu desbloqueado ele. Virei para dizer adeus e fui surpreendido pelo olhar de frustração no seu rosto. Colei um sorriso enquanto ele continuava a sondar a minha expressão com os olhos. Eu só olhava para ele inocentemente que estava difícil sob as orbes intensas.

"Diga-me o seu traje é e eu vou lhe dizer o que está em minha mente." Eu sabia que era injusto, mas fiquei curiosa com a reação dele.

Ele piscou surpreso. Depois de um momento eu pensei que ele daria — olhou seriamente tentada. Ao contrário, ele suspirou de aborrecimento, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Muito bem, vejo você mais tarde", ele disse e saiu para o seu carro.

* * *

Eu dirigi para o apartamento de Alice com a ansiedade contínua, mas fiquei um pouco satisfeito em ganhar a minha briga com Edward, ou melhor, apenas mantendo-o ganho. Foi um acontecimento raro que eu me permitisse um tapinha nas costas mental. Eu realmente não podia confiar nele completamente desde que ele foi um dos motivos para a minha ansiedade recém-descoberta. Se ele não tivesse provocado sobre os planos de Alice de traje para mim e mencionado como muitos colegas iriam ver, eu poderia ter ficado muito bem. Não há nada como ficar bêbada na frente das pessoas com que trabalha e enfrentá-los na segunda-feira...

Eu estacionei em um ponto na frente do edifício de Alice e desliguei o motor. Eu descansei minha cabeça no volante e tomei uma respiração funda, fechando os olhos. Isso não seria tão ruim, eu estaria entre amigos. E espero que não tivesse tantas pessoas lá que eu pudesse me perder na multidão. E eu estaria usando a minha máscara.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, eu chutei a porta do carro aberta. Depois que toquei a campainha de Alice, ela me puxou em seu apartamento com o meu braço. Ela já tinha sua maquiagem e cabelo. Com o cabelo escuro curto, ela conseguiu o estilo Audrey Hepburn perfeitamente.

"Alice oi—"

Ela cortou a minha saudação ao tirar o meu casaco para baixo e me colocar na frente da sua penteadeira. "Você mal fez isso antes das seis e meia, mas não há tempo para reclamar sobre isso agora. Você vai estar fabulosa quando eu terminar", disse ela alegremente.

Ela ligou o som para escutarmos e começou a puxar meu cabelo e separando em seções. Seria mais saudável para mim não prestar atenção a tudo o que ela fazia, mas era difícil me concentrar em outra coisa. Meu jornal da semana passada não estava à vista. Alice puxou o meu cabelo com um ferro de ondulação e colocou-o em lugares em cima da minha cabeça. Ela manteve todas as mechas com spray e arrumou nos pinos com diamantes azuis e pequenas flores sobre eles. Eu tive que admitir a minha reunião de cabelo varrido e as ondas eram o grande olhar e não a todos como uma rainha do baile.

Então ela pegou vários tubos e recipientes de cremes e maquiagem. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a sua coleção. "Uau, você está realmente preparada", eu sussurrei.

Ela apenas riu e intitulado minha cabeça para trás. "Eu estou indo para hidratar a pele primeiro, para que as tintas não aplico seca-lo mais tarde."

"Tintas"? Minha cabeça deu um salto um pouco.

Ela suspirou e puxou meu rosto para trás para baixo e esfregou um considerável camada de creme por todo o rosto e pescoço. "Este material vai fazer sua pele sentir como pétalas de rosa. É por isso que eu uso o recipiente menor nos meus mamilos."

"Muita informação, Alice."

Eu já tinha pele clara, mas Alice aplicar base e pó branco pelo o meu rosto, pescoço e ombros, fazendo a diferença nos tons de pele gradualmente. Ela também acrescentou pó a minha pele e braços. Ela pintou minhas unhas de azul e branco enquanto o esmalte secava, ela continuou o resto da minha maquiagem. Violetas e azuis pálidos foram aplicados, fazendo minhas pálpebras terem efeito esfumaçado e meus olhos castanhos parecerem lagos profundos de chocolate em comparação. Rímel, delineador líquido, e brilho labial rosa pálido foram os retoques finais.

"Alice, você está transformando-me diante de meus olhos. Estou impressionada."

Ela riu alto. "Você não viu mesmo o seu traje real ainda. Espere aqui." Ela correu para fora de seu banheiro de mármore. Enquanto ela estava fora fiquei olhando-me no espelho e apertando meu braço. _Sim, essa pessoa no meu reflexo definitivamente sou eu._

Alice voltou com um vestido azul suave e cor de lavanda. Foi cortado curto, com alças finas e saia dela corria de joelhos em diferentes tons de camadas feitas de sedas e rendas.

"Uau", foi tudo que eu pude dizer.

"Eu sabia que você ia adorar. Sexy, mas não vulgar." Ela tirou do cabide e entregou para mim, sorrindo. "Eu vou ajudá-la a colocá-la, há um zíper nas costas." Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda admirando o tecidos e cores.

Ela se encaixou perfeitamente. "Você vê, eu adicionei esse laço brilhante entre as camadas e deixou as bordas com um olhar angustiado. Deixei-o simples de modo que não compete com a máscara."

"Alice, eu não posso acreditar que você embonecada este vestido. Obrigada. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas talvez você deva sair da empresa e ir para design de moda de verdade."

"Eu gostaria, mas gosto dele como um passatempo. Você sabe que eu amo o meu trabalho da maneira que você faz."

Na maioria das vezes era uma dor de cabeça enorme, mas valia a pena. Eu sorri com conhecimento de causa, enquanto continuava a admirar o meu vestido.

"Então agora eu vou vestir a minha fantasia e eu vou trazer o resto de suas coisas. Salto, asas…" Ela girou para fora da sala, ainda falando.

Eu coloquei as meias com brilho enquanto esperava. Em quinze minutos ela voltou parecendo que tinha acabado de sair à direito da década de 1950.

"Alice! Você esta incrivelmente linda", eu respirei. Ela usava um vestido creme sem alças que se espalhava até os tornozelos com camadas de seda por baixo. O padrão do vestido tinha uma seqüência contínua de bolinhas marrom e azul-petróleo, combinando tinha luvas brancas até o cotovelo, e sapatos de cetim branco com salto pequeno.

"Você gostou?" ela gritou. Ela girou para mim e eu só então percebi que tinha um punhado de meus acessórios. "Eu comprei essas asas de borboleta minúscula e acompanha dois longos pedaços de tecido de prata transparente para eles", disse ela, mostrando o corte das asas pequenas das minhas costas.

"Eu os amo. Eles são muito pequenos e por isso não vou estar batendo com eles em ninguém se eu andar ou virar bruscamente", observei.

"Precisamente". Ela alisou o tecido puro até que caiu nas costas das minhas pernas. "E aqui está o mais importante." Ela sorriu, entregando-me a minha máscara e um par de pratas de prata.

Olhei para a minha máscara apreciativa. Alice arrebatou das minhas mãos. "Ah, eu vou fazê-lo. Eu não quero que você estrague o seu cabelo", disse ela criticamente, e gentilmente colocou a máscara de volta a minha cabeça, fixando nas minhas mexas.

A campainha tocou. "Timing perfeito! Devem ser Jazz e Emmett." Ela bateu uma vez e foi até o interfone, zumbidos soaram e Alice e eu nos encontramos com um smoking e um leão na porta.

Comecei a rir quando eles entraram. "É esta amizade com James Bond e o ursinho carinho?" Perguntei com diversão.

Jasper riu em seu smoking como Alice fixou sua gravata borboleta. Seus ondulados cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás, mas ainda um pouco enrolado em seu pescoço. Eles pareciam muito afáveis juntos.

"Ei, eu me ressenti disso", declarou Emmett, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu sou o leão de O Mágico de Oz".

"Eu acho que você está ótimo, na verdade. Onde você conseguiu o traje?" Eu olhei a sua roupa peluda, com rabo e tudo. Ele usava uma peruca dourada felpudo tipo afro-marrom e tinha bigodes castanhos desenhado no rosto do que eu imaginei foi com um lápis delineador. Inclinei-me, examinando a obra.

"Roubei-o fora de um cara da academia", disse ele, sorrindo amplamente.

"Você sabe que essa festa vai ser chique, Emmett", Alice acusou.

"Eu posso dançar nisso", disse ele, sem ser perturbada por sua observação crítica.

Ela revirou os olhos como Jasper e eu ri.

"Ok! Vamos lá, eu tenho que cumprir com o fornecedor na recepção para tocar na base." Ela pegou seu longo manto de seda azul que parecia exatamente como o que Audrey Hepburn usou no filme. Então ela me entregou um xale azul, já que uma jaqueta teria amontoado minhas asas e babados.

Pegamos um táxi e aconchegamos no banco de trás enquanto Alice estava entusiasmada sobre os salão. Alice realmente levou a sério as partes. Semanas atrás, ela tinha reservado um salão de banquete em um hotel de luxo no centro e insistiu em ter todos os aperitivos servidos no buffet com mesas pequenas, onde os convidados pudessem aproveitar a noite toda. Pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de ter um bar cheio de trabalho onde os convidados ainda tiveram de pagar as bebidas.

"Este quarto tem janelas grandes e eu tive que o redecorar com cortinas de veludo vermelho sangue e candelabros em todas as mesas, toalhas de mesa preto, e eu comprei todas essas aranhas fofas, mantas e pequenos fantasmas que pendem do teto."

"Será que lá vai ter uma poncheira vulcão também?" Emmett perguntou ansiosamente a partir do assento do passageiro dianteiro.

"Claro que sim. Você não me conhece?"

Chegamos em grande estilo, e tinha deixado nossos casacos pendurados na sala de casaco. Alice começou a cumprimentar os convidados e muitos deles pareciam familiares. Alguns eram conhecidos, alguns que eu não conhecia. Era se Alice atraísse milhares de pessoas. Ela era a menina amante de festas da diversão que viveu em Seattle por muito mais tempo do que eu. Socialmente, ela era muito contagiosa, e sempre acabou fazendo muitos dos amigos. Jasper estava calmo, educado e descontraído, muito longe da personalidade de Alice, mas eles pareciam cumprimentar uns aos outros. Se ele pudesse manter-se com Alice, ele poderia acompanhá-la nas multidões.

Eu já estava sentindo mais relaxado como Emmett colocou uma pata grande em torno de mim. "Eu já te disse que você está fantástica essa noite?" Ele sorriu para mim.

"Oh, obrigada, Emmett. Você também pode agradecer a Alice que trabalhou a sua magia nas últimas duas horas".

"Bem, ela tinha uma pessoa bonita para começar." Ele riu e me deu um aperto.

"Você realmente sabe como encantar uma mulher."

Mais grupos de pessoas foram entrando no hall de entrada atrás de nós para que todos nós decidimos que era hora de cabeça para o salão de banquetes. A festa já estava começando, surpreendentemente. Os garçons estavam servindo cocktails, a comida estava sendo repassada, os convidados permaneceram em grupos, bebendo e conversando.

Eu sabia que Alice teria desaparecido por algum tempo se misturando ao redor do salão. Já havia pelo menos cinqüenta pessoas aqui, então eu achava que não iria vê-la por algum tempo. Foi quando a festa estava cheia, Emmett e eu estávamos conversando e bebendo um pouco que Rosalie veio até nós. Ela estava vestida como Marilyn Monroe no clássico vestido branco, cabelos dourados varridos, e lábios cheios vermelhos. Fechei a boca escancarada e dei uma cotovelada em Emmett que fazia o mesmo.

"Uau, Rosalie você está fantástica", eu comentei com sinceridade.

Rosalie realmente sorriu largo e inclinou a cabeça para mim. "Você esta extraordinária, Isabella." Ela então olhou para Emmett com sobrancelhas questionando.

"Oh, este é o meu amigo Emmett Chase". Eu olhei para ele e fiz um gesto: "Esta é Rosalie Lawrence, minha chefe."

Rosalie ofereceu sua mão para Emmett e ele rapidamente deu-lhe um beijo gentil, seus olhos ainda arregalados.

"É bom conhecer um amigo de Isabella." Ela sorriu docemente.

Emmett olhou como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do que ela disse, mas só ficava olhando para ela rudemente. Cutuquei uma de suas patas. Encaixando fora do seu feitiço, Emmett sacudiu a cabeça para mim e depois voltou-se para Rosalie. "Uhh, gostaria de uma bebida?" ele perguntou e então percebi que ela já estava segurando uma taça de champanhe. "Quero dizer, você gostaria de dançar?"

Ela olhou para ele em seu traje de leão com ceticismo divertido e olhou para trás até seus olhos. "Eu adoraria", ela concordou e bebeu o resto de seu champanhe. Rosalie me entregou o copo vazio antes de saírem de braço dado na massa de pessoas.

Eu suspirei e deixei cair o vidro fora do bar. Emmett era tão tolo por um rosto bonito e seios grandes. Eu fiz meu caminho para a taça de ponche que estava esfumaçando de gelo seco. Eu enchi um copo e tomei um gole, olhando para a multidão. Eu tentei achar Edward, mas minhas chances de lhe encontrar que não era bom entre o mar de pessoas. Parecia um cruzamento entre Hocus Pocus e set de filmagem de O Quinto Elemento. As pessoas estavam dançando e se socializando com as bruxas, duendes, starlets, estrangeiros, etc.

"Olá", disse uma voz ao meu lado.

Olhei para cima e vi um sorriso bobo e olhos azuis.

"Oi?" Eu respondi na incerteza. Eu não conhecia essa pessoa. Então ocorreu-me lentamente. Acho que tinha dançado quinze minutos, no máximo, antes do meu chefe encantador ter interrompido e eu tinha esquecido tudo ao meu redor. "Espere, você é Mike, certo?"

Ele assentiu embora seu sorriso vacilou e parecia inseguro agora.

"Nós dançamos na Júpiter um tempo atrás. Lembra-se?"

"Certo, você é..."

"Bella."

"Eu não a reconheci com a máscara, eu acho."

Eu apenas sorri.

"Eu vejo que ambos temos asas esta noite", ele comentou, mudando para um tom de flerte.

Seu traje era querubim… interessante — por falta de uma palavra melhor. No começo eu achava que ele era um jogador de tênis em sua brilhante calção branco e camiseta com tênis correspondendo com as meias. Ao invés de ter uma cortina de casaquinho nos ombros, ele tinha uma auréola e asas de inscritos. Eu olhei o conjunto torto.

"Então o que fazemos", eu respondi, sorvendo meu ponche novamente.

"Posso ter direções?"

"Para onde?"

"Para seu coração." Ele piscou os dentes brancos, intensificado pela sua fantasia.

_Que linha… que foi de péssimo gosto_. "Ha ha, você não é Cupido? Parece," eu o desafiei e engoliu mais do ponche

Quando olhei, ele estava se inclinando para perto de mim e senti uísque em seu hálito. Fazendo um passe para mim não era o que eu tinha em mente "Você está bêbado?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Eu só estou embriagado por você."

Eu dei um passo para trás, os olhos rastreando em torno do salão por Emmett. E onde estava Edward?

E então o meu olhar parou em um homem do outro lado da sala que olhava para mim, fazendo com que os pensamentos de Edward voassem. Ou eu achava que ele estava olhando para mim, era difícil dizer, porque ele também estava usando uma máscara que cobria os olhos e o lado direito do rosto. Através do mar de dança, bebida, gente distraída, ele começou a caminhar em minha direção. Sem tirar os olhos dele, enfiei a minha bebida nas mãos de Mike e cautelosamente caminhei até encontrá-lo.

Quando nos aproximamos um do outro, eu vi que ele estava vestindo um terno preto que se encaixam perfeitamente nele, luvas brancas, e uma máscara branca. Seu cabelo estava penteado de lado e depois colocou tudo junto. Ele era o fantasma de O Fantasma da Ópera e meu cérebro cresceu de nevoeiro, lançando-o para todos, mas um borrão. Normalmente eu não iria andar até completos estranhos, mas este parecia que saiu direto de um sonho. Eu imaginei a fumaça de uma máquina de fumaça e bolhas em torno dele e do tempo de Andrew Lloyd Webber completando o quadro.

Finalmente nos encontramos à beira da pista de dança e eu olhei para ele com olhos arregalados. A música e as conversas estavam muito alto, então não pudemos manter uma conversa exatamente, mas eu não podia esperar para conhecê-lo. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e segurou a mão para mim, sem palavras me pedindo para dançar. Eu coloquei minha mão na sua e nós nos viramos para a pista de dança. A música era do jazz clássico, e eu tinha a sensação de que Alice pediu uma grande quantidade deste tipo de música para esta noite. Nós dançamos nos braços um do outro e ele rodou-me lentamente, me pegando no meu caminho de volta para ele com uma mão cuidadosa do lado do meu peito. Era agradável estar despreocupada, escondendo-me atrás da imagem do meu traje casual e dançando com um estranho. Era divertido e eu percebi que estava sorrindo o tempo todo. Este era o homem que iria me ajudar a tirar Edward fora do cérebro.

Canções borraram em um após o outro e nós abrandamos a nossa dança. A maioria das pessoas deixou a pista de dança e foram por um coquetel. O fantasma deu-me um sorrido com os lábios serrados e voltei-os avidamente com um dos meus lábios. Eu olhava para cima com meu parceiro de dança tentando imaginar o que parecia sob a máscara. Ele interpretou mal minha ação e se inclinou até que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Involuntariamente meus lábios entreabertos e senti minhas pálpebras pesarem. Estávamos tão perto, sua respiração agradava meus lábios com gloss, fazendo-os tremer.

Este abraço parecia familiar, subindo em mim, desbloqueando o meu instinto. Eu nunca tinha sentido o conteúdo e despertado isso, exceto com uma pessoa. Como tudo isso registrado, ele roçou os lábios suavemente nos meus como uma borboleta no mesmo instante puxei para nos separar com uma carranca.

"Edward?" Eu rangi alto sobre a música.

Ele se endireitou. "Bella?" adivinhou com uma voz rouca.

Nós paramos de dançar, de pé no meio da pista com os corpos em movimento em torno de nós. Eu empurrei fora de seu peito e ele me soltou. Meu corpo tremia da realização e eu agarrei o braço dele, levando-nos à beira da pista de dança.

Parei e joguei em cima dele. "Você é inacreditável! Jogar este truque comigo…" Eu o acusei furiosamente.

"Truque? Você é a única com os truques!" disse acaloradamente, recuperando-se.

"Tolice". Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer e saiu.

Ele acompanhou-me facilmente. "Você está dizendo que não tinha idéia que era eu?" Paramos perto do bar e ele deslizou sua máscara.

Não havia mais dúvida, Edward era definitivamente o fantasma. Ele tinha pulverizado os seus cabelos negros e penteados para baixo. "Como eu poderia saber que era você, seu cabelo está diferente." Eu apontei os bloqueios em questão acusadoramente. "E duh! Você está usando a máscara do fantasma que cobre três quartos do rosto de uma pessoa. E nem sequer me diga que você não tinha idéia que estava assim", eu acrescentei, saudando o barman.

"Isso é completamente injusto. Você já se viu?" Ele acenou para mim com as costas da mão como se fosse óbvio. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e sua mandíbula apertada.

Eu olhei para mim em confusão. O garçom se aproximou. "Eu vou ter um—"

Edward me cortou. "Dois gins tônicos, por favor." Ele quase passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, mas parou abruptamente e pôs os cotovelos sobre o bar em seu lugar.

"O que você quer dizer? Explique," eu exigi e puxei minha máscara fora também, enquanto iria me ajudar a respirar mais fácil.

"Você parece uma fada sedutora de inverno que pisou fora do labirinto ou algo assim", ele respondeu como se estivesse explicando um problema de matemática simples para um estudante maçante. "A única característica remotamente parecida com Bella Swan é a sua teimosia."

Nossas bebidas chegaram e Edward atirou uma nota para o barman, que enfiou grato em seu avental.

Nós bebemos nossos gins tónicos, evitando contato visual. Enquanto coloquei meus dedos na minha testa, tentando limpar minha mente, meu copo vazio foi substituída por uma nova bebida. Edward não disse nada e eu esperava que ele tivesse deixado. Quando eu peguei sua cabeça ainda estava encostada no bar, tomando delicadamente sua segunda bebida e me observando.

"Você não vai deixar isso pra lá não é?", ele perguntou em um tom aborrecido.

Eu fiz uma careta e virei o meu foco para a festa. Minhas tentativas de ignorá-lo não porque ele incansavelmente ficou me olhando. "Peço desculpas por fazer uma dança com você. Asseguro que achava estar com um estranho, dançando."

Fiquei ofendida e aliviada por seu pedido de desculpas estranha. "Sim, eu esqueci como você faz passagens a estranhos em uma pista de dança." Amargurei o meu tom.

Ele olhou atentamente para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando refletindo o seu temperamento. "Se eu estava lendo os sinais corretamente, eu tinha a impressão de que queria a mesma coisa", ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Eu acho que você imaginou a química. Vamos esquecer a coisa toda", eu disse friamente, virando-se para assistir a festa. Eu esperava que minha maquiagem escondesse minha pele irritada.

"Parece bom para mim." Seus lábios formavam uma linha firme e ele virou o rosto para o resto da festa.

Após vários minutos de duração, ele se aproximou de mim e encostou-se preguiçosamente no bar. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando senti a mudança em sua linguagem corporal. Estávamos de volta à nossa amizade normal/anormal. A coisa boa sobre os nossos pequenos argumentos era que nos recuperávamos um pouco mais rapidamente a partir disso.

"Você não estava brincando sobre estar fora de moda", comentei, apontando para seu traje bonito.

"Você não estava brincando sobre Alice vestir-lhe muito. Mas eu gostei." Ele sorriu para mim.

"Então por que você não me falou sobre sua fantasia?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

Ele deu de ombros, mas falhou na sua tentativa de parecer casual. "Eu não queria que Alice descobrisse. Depois de perceber como ela tinha muito zelo com a coisa toda, eu não queria que Jéssica ou Lauren soubessem dele."

"Oh…" eu disse, sentindo-me estúpida.

"Se você não notou, eu fui tentanda vencer fora suas tentativas de roupa de cama. Se eles me encontraram hoje eu teria ficado à mercê deles como um coelho correndo com um pacote de cães selvagens." Ele fez uma careta com o pensamento.

"Eu pensei que os homens prefeririam assim. O que você quer, uma mulher tímida, donzela?" Senti-me um sorriso espalhar no meu rosto.

Ele me lançou um olhar sombrio. "Eu dirijo meu próprio jogo."

Claro que ele fazia, e fazia até suas próprias regras também. "Eu não vi Jessica esta noite," Eu alterei, na esperança de manter a luz da conversação.

Ele apontou com o queixo. "Ela está ali com Cupido", disse ele, deslizando a sua máscara de volta.

Olhei naquela direção para ver Jessica vestida em um traje de líder de torcida com muita maquiagem no rosto. Parte da saia foi erroneamente dobrado dentro de sua calcinha na parte de trás. Ela estava flertando e rindo alto com o braço de Mike preguiçosamente ao redor dos seus ombros. Suas meias estavam em comprimentos desiguais até as canelas e sua auréola estava torta. Ele parecia mais bêbado, da mesma maneira quando eu tinha deixado ele na poncheira antes.

"Bem, pelo menos ela está ocupada agora", eu confirmei, voltando-me para Edward. Eu quase engasguei, minha respiração presa na minha garganta. Era muito difícil falar com ele quando tinha a sua máscara e olhava para mim com aquele ar de mistério. Eu afastei esse sentimento inquieto e coloquei minha própria máscara de volta.

"Eu não teria contado se você quisesse manter seu traje em segredo." Eu queria que ele tivesse confiança em mim.

"Eu sei, agora. Certamente teria impedido o nosso encontro a pouco." Ele parecia genuinamente arrependido.

Fiquei surpresa e um pouco magoada com seu tom. Mas sempre havia uma fresta de esperança a todos os contratempos que eu supunha. O que quer que poderia ter acontecido com ele teria complicado mais a minha vida. Eu virei para ele e perguntei, incrédula: "Espere, você está concordando comigo?"

Ele sorriu sombriamente. "Há uma primeira vez para tudo."

Continuamos encostados no bar lado a lado e vimos os casais dançando em silêncio por um tempo.

Ele terminou sua bebida antes de perguntar: "Então, por que Alice não me disse qual era sua roupa?"

"Essa é uma pergunta muito boa", eu murmurei meus olhos procurando o espaço para o meu tortuoso amigo.

* * *

**Awn infelizmente a festa não foi tão produtiva como queriamos não é? **

**Mas foi lindo eles sentindo-se atraídos um ao outro sem saber quem eram... seria um sinal? **

**Obg por acompanharem a fic, espero que gostem e deixem reviews.**

**Até a semana que vem. Beijos x3**


	6. Capítulo 6

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

**

* * *

**

_"Não temais os que defendem, mas aqueles que se esquivam". - Marie von Ebner Eschenbach, Aforismos, 1905_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6**

As coisas no trabalho, deixou-me com uma agenda ocupada. Depois do Halloween estava exatamente duas semanas e meia antes do Ação de Graças. Muitas pessoas costumavam levar alguns dias extra de folga para viajar então em efeito haviam prazos apertados a serem cumpridos.

Colegas de trabalho ainda estavam radiantes sobre a festa de Alice e ela tinha bebido em elogios para o dia.

"Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua feita, Alice! Eu conheci o cara mais bonito lá e nós tivemos algo. Eu acho que poderíamos realmente ir a algum lugar. E tudo isso graças a sua festa de Halloween." Jessica borbulhava na porta. Ela olhou de volta para seu antigo eu, todos os sinais de uma líder de torcida bêbada haviam desaparecido.

"Obrigado. Isso é ótimo Jess, eu estou feliz que você teve divertimento," disse Alice da minha mesa, olhando realmente tocada pelo elogio exuberante de Jessica.

Jessica vibrou afastando, ainda sorrindo. Ela estava brilhante e praticamente não foi só as luzes fluorescente do escritório iluminando todas as jóias que a adornava.

Mencionei a Alice sobre a "pequena confusão" que Edward e eu tivemos naquela noite. Alice acompanhou a minha decepção com confusão, mas não adicionou qualquer discernimento para a situação. Eu questionei sobre o que Edward disse como motivos para manter o meu traje um segredo dela. Ela evitou as minhas perguntas com inocência em branco ou riu se desculpando e, finalmente, eu estava muito cansada da insistência.

Edward e eu não nos referimos ao nosso pequeno encontro desde a festa. Eu não sei sobre ele, mas eu ainda estava embaraçada por isso. Eu estava envergonhada, mas igualmente com raiva de mim mesma por deixar as coisas chegarem ainda tão longe. Eu toquei meus lábios, lembrando a sensação do quase beijo. Ou era um beijo? Seus lábios tocaram os meus tão suavemente, por um breve momento, antes que nos afastássemos.

Eu empurrei o pensamento romântico de lado porque era um engano. Se eu realmente estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesma, admitiria que tinha puxado me afastado primeiro, mas ele não tomou as dores de discordar de minha ação depois. Na verdade, essa foi a primeira vez que realmente parecia concordar com algo, mas o sentimento de que não estava bem comigo.

Durante todo esse tempo tinha uma pequena voz me dizendo que ele me desejava, me observando se contorcer sob o seu flerte e atenções agravantes, até que eu dei para ele. Era humilhante, uma vez que ele percebeu que estava nos seus braços na pista de dança, ele queria esquecer a coisa toda. Essa sutil rejeição provocou sentimentos dentro de mim que eu não estava ciente de que possuía.

Antes de Edward entrar na minha vida eu nunca tive que preocupar com quem eu estava me encontrando, com quem estava dançando, e com quem eu estava dormindo. E agora, ele simplesmente não parava de pipocar em todos esses lugares quando tentava substituí-lo.

Eu mantive as coisas de amizade entre nós, porque não queria complicar nada, ainda tínhamos de trabalhar em conjunto. Eu coloquei os meus sorrisos falsos e continuamos nossa descontraído, alegre, interações argumentativa. Ainda trocávamos pastas de arquivos ou relatórios, tomando café torrado e almoçando juntos, e eu continuei nossas conversas sobre assuntos relacionados ao trabalho. E os próximos dias passaram assim mesmo.

Bem, era o melhor.

Na quinta-feira, as coisas estavam quase insuportáveis. Minha montagem de tensão foi inconscientemente colocando espaço entre Edward e eu. Infelizmente, quando eu percebi isso, minha consciência estava distante disso e até ao final da semana tinha bola de neve em um ciclo vicioso. Edward não pareceu notar e mastigava feliz sua salada Cobb — ou assim eu pensava.

"Bella…"

Afastei os meus olhos da janela onde estava vendo pessoas passando. "Hmm?"

"Você não está me escutando, não é?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Desculpe, o que você estava dizendo?"

Ele não gostou e largou o garfo. "O que está acontecendo com você essa semana?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", eu respondi de forma harmoniosa e continuei a comer a minha salada de queijo de cabra com framboesa.

"Você está vaga e distante", ele respondeu.

"Eu estava distraída com o caso de Perkin. Tenho ficado ocupada esta semana e—"

"Distraída, sim, mas não pelo trabalho. Você quase não presta atenção nas reuniões sobre o caso de Perkin. Então, com isso, você não está me enganando". Ele apontou para o próprio peito enfatizando seu ponto. "Advogado".

_Ou melhor, detetive!_ Excepcionalmente atento, ele poderia ver o meu simples mal-estar durante o dia, lendo a minha linguagem corporal e tentando decifrar o meu rosto. Ele podia normalmente dizer quando eu estava furiosa ou incomodada por alguma coisa, mas acho que preferia quando eu gritava com ele do que deixar os meus pensamentos cozinharem em silêncio absorto. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu pudesse ganhar um argumento sem o participante opostos e que frustrava mais do que perdia.

"Eu não vou ter isso de você, Edward Cullen, discursando a forma como um advogado faz uma testemunha culpada", disse com firmeza, soltando meu próprio garfo.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu não estou dando um discurso. Eu só gostaria que você confiasse em mim sobre o que está incomodando."

"Como eu disse, eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu não queria sucumbir ao seu olhar de sondagem e desviei os olhos.

"Se nada está errado, porque você está reagindo assim de forma defensiva para uma pergunta simples?" ele pressionou.

"Eu não sei por que você tem que ser tão cínico", eu acusei, tirando algumas notas da minha bolsa. Era injusto dizer, mas ele estava me embaraçando. Edward se inclinou para trás na sua cadeira com um suspiro irritado.

"Eu queria poder ler sua mente Bella, porque eu simplesmente não entendo você às vezes". Seu olhar fixo intensificou, como se pudesse erguer os pensamentos da minha mente.

"Você não quer saber tudo o que eu estou pensando. Confie em mim", eu disse entre dentes. Joguei o dinheiro na mesa e sai do restaurante. Uma vez que passei a porta, eu inalei uma rajada de ar frio, livrando-me da conversa asfixiante.

Eu não tinha ouvido falar de Edward à tarde toda. Ele provavelmente pensava que eu lhe devia um pedido de desculpas e, talvez, eu devia. Ele deveria ter assumido que as coisas não podiam continuar de onde paramos depois da festa de Alice, mas eu era teimosa demais para admitir abertamente isso. Nós não nos vemos no escritório pelo o resto da tarde e eu corri porta à fora assim que o meu trabalho estava terminado.

Na manhã seguinte eu estava em reunião com Rosalie e Alice. Rosalie estava preparando-nos para a próxima ação que a Sr. e Sr. Lawrence estavam assumindo. Ela cruzou as graciosas pernas longas com bombas de saltos vermelhos enquanto lidava com os pontos-chave do caso. Alice e eu rabiscávamos nossas próprias notas e telefonemas que teríamos de fazer. Eu notei que Rosalie deixou o cabelo mais solto ultimamente, ao invés de puxá-lo para um coque ou rabo de cavalo suavizado, que terminou em uma onda única. Sua massa de cabelo de ouro era longo e que fluía, as ondas de seda emoldurando o rosto bonito, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais sensual do que o habitual.

Nós suspendemos a reunião um pouco antes do meio-dia. "Vejo você em uma hora Bella", Alice disse da porta, enquanto ela e Jasper saíram para almoçar.

Sorri acenando distraidamente com a cabeça, a conversa de ontem com Edward ainda estava flutuando na frente da minha mente.

Antes que eu pudesse continuar meu pensamento, Edward veio ao meu cubículo e se encostou na porta. Fiquei surpresa com o quanto eu estava sentindo falta dele. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos arrependidos e um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu suponho que não deveria ter interrogado você tão duramente ontem."

"Eu suponho". Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei séria para ele.

"Talvez devamos ignorar todas as evasivas", disse, e caminhou lentamente até a minha mesa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com uma mistura de esperança e de alarme._ Ele iria admitir uma coisa para mim sobre aquela noite de Halloween?_

"Bella…"

"Sim?" Insisti um pouco ofegante.

Ele olhou nos meus curiosos olhos. "Tudo que vem lhe incomodando, é o seu negócio, estava errado de erguer isso. Eu não tinha direito." Meu espírito esvaziou, mas mantive minha expressão educada. Seus olhos me olhavam, ainda desesperadamente à procura de uma verdade. Isso me fez sentir culpada.

"Eu não deveria ter descontado você. Não há nada a perdoar." Eu dispensei tudo sem cerimônia.

Ele tentou esconder um sorriso, quando eu havia confirmado suas hipóteses. "Então você admite que algo está errado, então?"

Meus lábios formaram uma linha enquanto arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Certo, me desculpe." Ele se endireitou e fez o seu caminho para fora.

Eu estava prestes a me inclinar para trás em minha cadeira e mexa minha caneta no computador quando ele parou na porta. Virando-se ele disse, "Bella?"

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, sentindo que ele estava montando uma armadilha para mim.

"Se tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo, você me diria?"

_Não._ "É claro que eu faria. Não é que isso seja mesmo um problema, não é" eu acrescentei rapidamente.

"Claro que não. Se fosse esse o caso, insistiria em saber. Odiaria não ter a chance de fazer as coisas direito." Ele sorriu um pouco, inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse medindo minha honestidade. Eu dei nada de graça.

"Você têm planos para o almoço?" Perguntei, desesperada para mudar de assunto e fazê-lo sair.

"Eu tenho um almoço de negócios com um dos clientes do Sr. Lawrence", respondeu ele, cansado, esfregando uma mão pelo rosto.

A decepção e alívio passaram por mim. "Tenho planos também… então é melhor eu sair logo", eu menti, olhando para o meu relógio de pulso.

Ele entendeu o recado e partiu.

~/~/~

A diferença em nossas reações apenas me provou que não estávamos na mesma página, e eu seria certamente mais machucada. Ficou claro pelo seu comportamento que o incidente só não foi um problema para ele. Eu não queria fazer um negócio grande sobre isso, mas estes sentimentos aqui dentro não me deixavam seguir em frente. Eu podia sentir novas emoções florescendo quando pensava em sua ausência, ou melhor, quando eu só pensava nele em geral.

A partir de sua boa aparência, que era dolorosamente injusto para cada homem, mulher e criança, a sua personalidade irresistível ainda que irritante, e os sorrisos sedutores que ele dava… não havia dúvida de que a atração estava lá. Ele interagiu com as crianças com níveis amigáveis, mas mantinha seu ar de mistério. O enigma inteiro me deixava intrigada, e ele admiravelmente manteve meus argumentos em cada passo do caminho. Já para não falar como ele era bom na cama… _não vamos lá, Swan._

Pensar em tudo isso ao mesmo tempo me deixou meio tonta e eu cai na minha cadeira, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador.

Havia uma coisa que eu tinha certeza, ele ainda era apenas um homem, e os homens eram uma decepção para mim. Minhas opiniões sobre o sexo oposto, eram sólidas e eu não poderia ter Edward desbastando-los. Eu fiz o que qualquer mulher sensata faria. Eu peguei meu telefone e disquei, esperando nervosamente com cada toque. Eu percebi que estava respirando pesado, perplexixando até o receptor.

"Bells! O que aconteceu?"

"Emmett, oi."

"Agora, quem está chamando, que no trabalho?" ele brincou.

Eu estava prestes a corrigir a sua linguagem com "é quem não que", mas decidi que não era o momento apropriado para isso. "Muito engraçado. Você se lembra daquele cara que você me falou meses atrás? Você ainda é o seu treinador?"

"Ah sim, ele está aqui agora, de fato," Emmett disse, surpreso. Eu podia ouvir ao longe do telefone, revelando o barulho de máquinas de musculação e música de fundo.

Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta. "Eu acho que eu vou lhe dar uma chance."

"O que há com seu interesse repentino?"

"Você fez soar interessante e eu tive tempo para pensar sobre isso", eu disse casualmente. Eu não gostava de mentir para Emmett, porque era muito fácil de fugir disso. A culpa tomou conta de mim.

"Certo, eu vou dar-lhe seu número então."

"Obrigado Em,".

"Não tem problema, eu te vejo mais tarde", disse ele, desligando.

"Certo, te vejo mais tarde", eu murmurei para o telefone mudo.

~/~/~

Quando cheguei em casa do trabalho naquela noite, eu já tinha uma mensagem esperando por mim.

_"Oi Bella, aqui é James, amigo de Emmett da academia. Quando Emmett me deu seu número eu pensei que iria lhe ligar imediatamente na esperança de que você fosse jantar comigo amanhã à noite. Me ligue, o meu número é 843-9001. "_

Finalmente, um homem que é sempre a frente! O jantar parecia bastante inofensivo e eu já sentia o peso da rejeição e da indecisão flutuar nos meus ombros. Liguei para ele e combinamos à hora e o lugar amanhã. Ele parecia bastante agradável no telefone e eu estava ansiosa para a distração.

Depois do meu desastre no último encontro eu tinha sido queimada sem hesitação, levou-me fora do mercado. Mas sábado à tarde olhei através do meu armário com uma inquietação, uma nova montagem de inquietação. Nenhuma das minhas roupas pareciam boas o suficiente. Eu chamaria a Alice para uma curta viagem ao shopping, mas… bem, eu não sinto como se pudesse explicar a ela sobre a minha decisão em ir nesse encontro.

Eu me conformei com um simples vestido azul marinho sem alças que corria para um pouco acima do joelho e um casaquinho leve combinando cinza. O único adorno que eu escolhi foram os brincos de prata e uma pequena jóia em clip para manter meu cabelo fora do meu rosto. Eu apliquei pouca maquiagem e coloquei um par de saltos pretos de duas polegadas. Eu estava sofisticada e bonita.

Depois de trancar a porta do apartamento, eu encontrei meu vizinho Marc na saída. Ele tentou começar uma conversa enquanto seus olhos ficavam vagando em cima de mim, mas me esgueirei para dentro do elevador com uma despedida apressada. Felizmente não estava chovendo hoje à noite, mas as nuvens ainda estavam escuras e pesadas. Eu fui para o restaurante um pouco mais cedo e a recepcionista o apontou para uma mesa íntima para dois, onde um homem —que eu assumi ser James— já estava sentado.

Coloquei meu melhor sorriso, ele se levantou para me cumprimentar com um aperto de mão. "Você deve ser Bella. Você está muito bonita hoje", disse ele a oferecer-me da cadeira à sua frente.

Eu estava grato que seu olhos castanhos escuros ficou no meu rosto quando ele disse isso "Obrigada", eu respondi com um sorriso reservado.

James tinha cabelo ondulado, um pouco mais que Jasper. Era uma mistura de loiro escuro e castanho claro. Alguns fios tinham escapado de trás da orelha e descansou no lado direito da sua testa acima da sobrancelha. Suas feições não eram desagradáveis, com seus olhos profundos, pele bronzeada, e lábio inferior cheio. Ele estava um pouco musculoso, provavelmente a partir de trabalho na academia, e era de estatura média.

Sentamos tornando-nos mais confortável o garçom se aproximou para encher os copos com água, gelo e limão.

"Estou contente que finalmente teve a chance de te conhecer. Emmett fala de você, muitas vezes", disse ele com facilidade.

"Sim, estou também estou contente", eu concordei polidamente.

"Eu admito, queria sair com você, a algum tempo", declarou corajosamente com um enrolar de seu lábio.

Deixei escapar um sorriso dos meus lábios. "Estou lisonjeada".

Olhei para o menu interessada, mas achei que poderia sentir o seu olhar penetrante em mim. Quando eu olhei para ele estava correta. A intensidade de seus olhos escuros era surpreendente e depois lhe devolvi o olhar por um instante, sua expressão suavizou com um sorriso tranqüilo.

O garçom voltou e levou os nossos pedidos e os nossos menus. James queria pedir uma garrafa de vinho, mas eu educadamente recusei, preferindo não me comprometer, e decidi por encher um copo.

Limpei a garganta. "Então James, me diga o que você faz para viver?" Eu comecei com as perguntas de costume, na esperança de manter uma conversa leve.

Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os seus grandes dentes brancos e quadrados. "Estou no mercado imobiliário. Busco qualquer terra disponível ou propriedade no estado e se é promissor, minha empresa pode obter um monte de dinheiro com isso."

"E como isso funciona exatamente?"

"Bem, por exemplo, se alguém não pode pagar seus impostos sobre os terrenos e precisa reduzir o tamanho de sua propriedade ou da exploração agrícola, os convencemos a vender para nós em vez de ao estado diretamente. Desta forma, podemos construir casas e fazer o triplo do que a terra originalmente, vale a pena."

"Isso não parece justo para o estado."

"Eles recebem a sua parte nos impostos. Além disso, estamos fazendo também o proprietário do imóvel original um favor. Muitas vezes eles não querem lidar com a contratação de empreiteiros e vender aos compradores residentes. E eles não vão ficar muito mais do que o estado quer", ele comentou com um sorriso satisfeito.

"E você gosta?" Eu perguntei, girando meu vinho no copo.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu simplesmente faço, mas eu gosto bastante. Eles me chamam de um rastreador, porque eu sou muito meticuloso em busca da terra, encontrar imóveis disponíveis", ele observou com falsa modéstia.

"Um rastreador? Hmm isso é interessante." Lembrei-me como Edward era bom em seu trabalho, mas ele realmente gostava do que fazia. Eu empurrei os pensamentos longe. Se comparasse cada indivíduo com Edward, eu nunca iria encontrar um que eu gostasse...

Quando a nossa comida chegou, eu cavei um pouco ansiosa.

"Eu realmente queria ser um ator famoso antes de eu chegar no mercado imobiliário", admitiu.

"Sério?" Minha curiosidade picou.

"Yep. Eu estive em alguns filmes, também."

"Sem brincadeira, que papéis você fez?" Eu perguntei se inclinando para frente.

"Eu era uma das vítimas, no Titanic." Ele deu de ombros e voltou a comer. "Nada realmente importante. Estive como extra em filmes e novelas. Mas diga-me sobre você. Emmett disse que trabalha para uma firma de advocacia?" ele perguntou.

"Ah, sim…" Eu continuei a lhe contar sobre o meu trabalho e da empresa, enquanto comíamos. No entanto, eu omiti detalhes sobre todos os processos e me abstive de mencioná-los, o máximo possível. Ele pareceu interessado o suficiente e acenou com uma certa frequência.

Quando nossos pratos foram apurrados nossos braços cruzaram e conversamos enquanto esperávamos a conta. Ele perguntou se eu queria sobremesa, mas eu não aceitei. Não há necessidade de excesso comigo mesmo em um primeiro momento.

"Diga-me James, como você se sente sobre as crianças?" Perguntei casualmente, olhando-o de medir a reação dele.

Ele sorriu largamente. "Não é possível suportá-los."

Eu lati uma risada. "Sim, as crianças podem ser muito irritante às vezes," eu concordei sem entusiasmo e bebi o resto do meu vinho.

Eu não era do tipo que queria ter filhos, mas pelo menos eu gostava delas. Ele estava sendo sincero, então eu não poderia censurá-lo. Reunimos os nossos casacos para sair. James fez um gesto com a mão para que eu andasse na frente, o que é habitual quando um homem quer para verificar o que você tem atrás. Ele ainda segurou a porta para mim e para o frio do ar da noite pegou em meu rosto e pernas expostas. Encaramos cada outro do lado de fora e este era o momento de fim de um encontro que eu pelo menos gostei.

"Vamos dividir um táxi?" , ele perguntou, simpático.

Eu senti um momento de inquietação, olhando em seus olhos escuros. Talvez fosse como Emmett tinha dito há muito tempo, ele era apenas uma pessoa intensa. "Claro", eu concordei.

Andamos em silêncio, trocando sorrisos e, periodicamente, olhando pela janela. Quando o táxi estacionou na frente do meu apartamento nós dois saímos do carro.

"Não é realmente necessário para você me acompanhar à minha porta", eu assegurei a ele.

"Eu insisto", disse ele, sorrindo e deu um sinal para o motorista de táxi.

Bem, pelo menos, o táxi estava esperando por ele então não esperava um convite para subir. Parei na minha porta, ele falou primeiro. "Eu tive um bom momento esta noite. Posso ligar de novo algum dia?" Ele tinha olhos escuros e esperançosos.

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Isso seria bom."

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo nos meus lábios. Foi breve e pequeno, mas demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Seus olhos estavam dançando quando ele me deu um pequeno aceno do táxi antes de entrar, depois que ele desapareceu na esquina eu soltei um suspiro de alívio pesado e me virei para entrar.

Noventa por cento das mulheres acreditam que o primeiro beijo diz-lhes tudo o que precisa saber sobre um homem sexualmente. Eu me coloco no mesmo percentual. Seu beijo não tinha mexido um incêndio dentro do poço profundo do meu ser ou me fez arrepiar as extremidades com eletricidade. Foi… esquecível.

Só uma pessoa realmente animava meu corpo dessa forma.

~/~/~

Na segunda-feira eu estava me sentindo mais animada. Meu encontro com James não tinha sido um desastre total para que eu percebesse que ia sair novamente. Eu não sabia quando isso seria, mas ele iria me chamar, se quisesse. Eu me senti muito melhor sobre olhar Edward agora, como a bola estava no meu tribunal. Recusei-me a ser patética e sentir pena de mim só porque Edward e eu tivemos um momento embaraçoso, desajeitado, constrangedor, que ele estava claramente movendo ao passado sem arrependimento. Aposto que ele dormiu bem à noite e tomou banhos longos na parte da manhã, também.

"Bom dia!" Eu cantei com entusiasmo para Alice que estava sentada em sua mesa. Desde que era sua vez de trazer donuts, ela me ofereceu a caixa de sua cadeira.

"E o que te deixou em muito bom humor esta manhã?" ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

"Eu fui em um encontro na noite passada", eu respondi pegando uma rosquinha.

Alice empurrou em sua cadeira e derrapou os donuts em sua mesa, portanto, fora do meu alcance. Nós dois nos olhavamos com surpresa. Ela foi surpreendida por notícias minhas e eu fui surpreendida pela sua surpresa.

"Um encontro?" ela gritou.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim Alice, um encontro. Sabe quando adultos solteiros saiem para conhecer uns aos outros"

"Não seja leviana comigo, Isabella Marie Swan", ela retrucou. "Por que você estar indo em encontros? Eu pensei depois da minha festa…" Ela parou, muito confusa para falar mais.

"Você pensou o quê? Que Edward iria magicamente professar sentimentos de interesse em mim em sua festa de Halloween?" Eu respondi. "Sim, isso soa muito parecido com ele, Alice. Repente, ele parou de ser um idiota insensível e me conquistou", eu terminei com amargura.

Ela lentamente sentou na cadeira e me entregou um donut que eu aceitei e dei uma mordida de raiva.

"Você está certa. Você tem sem dúvida a liberdade para sair em encontros. Mas depois da semanas de flertes eu percebi que estava nessa."

"Nós não flertamos. Mal podemos conviver na mesma sala por mais de cinco minutos", eu disse, jogando meu casaco e bolsa em minha cadeira, antes de voltar a Alice em sua mesa. Sentei-me no canto dela e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

"Talvez você esteja lendo errado, os sinais", sugeriu timidamente.

"Eu não penso assim. Ele deixou claro que preferia ser colega de trabalho amigável."

"Talvez." Ela deixou o assunto morrer. "Então, quem é esse cara?" ela perguntou de forma crítica.

Eu sorri para ela por ser minha amiga novamente e não duende casamenteiro. "Seu nome é James, e ele na verdade é bastante normal. Nada mal para olhar, encantador, estável em sua carreira. E vamos sair de novo." Tratava-se de geralmente a informação suficiente para ela.

Alice deu uma mordida no donut, pensativa. "Beijo no primeiro encontro?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Apenas um beijo", eu confirmei.

"E?"

"Não foi terrível", eu respondi suavemente.

"Como você o conheceu?" ela perguntou, o ceticismo pingando de cada palavra.

"Não foi em um bar. Ele trabalha com Emmett na academia." Eu sabia que tinha ela nessa.

"Oh, bem, nada sobre ele gritar esboçando até agora." Porém, ela ainda não parecia convencida.

Revirei os olhos e fui para minha mesa para começar a trabalhar. Na hora do almoço Edward entrou no meu cubículo com um sorriso torto. Meu coração começou a bater rápido enquanto o meu olhar subiu de seus lábios até seus olhos brilhantes e divertidos.

"Comida chinesa?" , ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e inclinando-se na porta.

Eu era fraca. "Claro."

Quando estava puxando o meu casaco um entregador entrou pela porta.

"Isabella Swan é você?" ele perguntou numa voz estridente abafado atrás de um buquê de flores.

"Hum, sim, sou eu", respondi, minhas sobrancelhas apertando juntas.

"Essas são para você." Ele cuidadosamente colocou o arranjo de lírios e cravos na minha mesa. "Desfrute!"

"Obrigada…" Eu murmurei, a peguei o cartão.

_Estou ansioso para vê-la novamente. –James_

"De alguém que você conhece?" Edward tinha esticado na porta para abrir espaço para o entregador, mas seu corpo parecia rígido como se estivesse esperando um ataque de ambos os lados.

Eu quase me esqueci que ele estava lá e me bateu no rosto de volta à sua expressão solene de costume. "Só um acompanhante de um encontro que eu tive no sábado", disse em tom indiferente ao olhar de Edward, enquanto eu abotoava o meu casaco.

Ele ficou muito surpreso—não escondendo isso. Ele compôs seu rosto muito rápido e focou em mim vigilante, com olhos duvidosos. Ele engoliu em seco e sua mandíbula flexionou. Não foi apenas por causa de sua cor dos olhos que, de repente, pareceu um monstro de olhos verdes.

"Você nunca o mencionou antes", disse ele, combinando o meu tom casual.

"Bem, eu o conheci."

Ele bufou.

"O quê?"

"Nada. Você está pronta?"

"Não, me diga o que há de tão engraçado." Torci em meu lugar.

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Estou surpreso em saber que você teve um encontro."

Minha calma foi sob pressão apertada, o carácter defensivo veio à tona. Eu passei por ele para fora da sala em direção aos elevadores. Ele me seguiu de forma fácil e nós pulamos dentro dele.

Ele apertou o botão para o lobby. "Bella eu—"

"Então eu não posso ter um encontro? É isso que você está dizendo?" Eu interrompi, minha voz se elevando. Olhei em seu rosto um pouco, dando passo em direção a ele. Ele deu alguns passos para trás até que estava contra a parede. Ele não respondeu de imediato, com os olhos concentrados nos meus lábios. Quando ele olhou para trás nos meus olhos, os seus estavam um pouco escuros e eu voltei para trás no meu espaço pessoal sentindo-me um pouco abalada. Eu já tinha visto vestígios de luxúria em seus olhos antes, quando ele olhava para mim algumas vezes, mas nunca de perto.

O elevador se abriu, quebrando a tensão. Nós empurramos através das portas e rapidamente. Edward colocou a mão nas minhas costas, me guiando na direção do restaurante chinês.

"Antes de começar a tirar conclusões precipitadas", disse ele com veemência, inclinando-se para falar no meu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos, "Eu não estou dizendo que você não pode ter encontros, eu estou surpreso que perca seu tempo com alguém que não é certo para você."

Virei o rosto para ele, mas acabei falando com seu ombro. "Nem sequer o conhece", argumentei, indignada.

Edward abriu a porta do restaurante, permitindo-me ao menos um segundo para entrar na frente dele. Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa enquanto garçom nos entregou os menus e as águas geladas.

Edward leu o cardápio, mantendo o rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo, mas seu queixo flexionado estava inclinado para mim, então eu sabia que ele não estava ignorando a nossa conversa. Eu fingia olhar através do meu próprio menu, enquanto lançava olhares em sua direção. O garçom voltou e fizemos os nossos pedidos, ele pegou os menus da mesa e saiu.

Eu cruzei minhas mãos sobre a mesa e olhei para ele com expectativa. "Como você sabe que ele não é certo para mim?"

Ele levou o seu tempo tirando o casaco e dobrou-o no banco ao lado dele. Eu tinha jogado o meu em uma pilha amassada ao meu lado.

"Nenhum deles são bons o suficiente para você, Bella. Duvido que ele seja diferente do resto." Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: "Ele lhe mandou flores," e me deu um olhar, desafiando-me a contestar suas palavras. E, claro, eu fiz.

"Última vez que ouvi, um homem dá flores a uma mulher porque ele está mostrando interesse por ela e quer fazê-la feliz. Só porque você tem a disposição de uma criança de seis anos"

"Deixe-me adivinhar, este foi seu primeiro encontro com ele?" Edward interrompeu, sorrindo para mim.

Minha testa franziu. "Bem, sim..."

"Isso é o que eu pensava", disse ele presunçosamente segurando seu copo de água e tomou um gole gratificante.

"O que é o que você pensou?" Inclinei-me sobre a mesa, exasperada.

"Ele obviamente não estava convencido de que você teve um bom tempo e mandou as flores para que você mantê-lo no cérebro até a sua próxima chamada. Ele está tentando acumular pontos com você."

"Ou talvez eu estarei esperando sua próxima chamada, porque eu gosto dele, não porque tenha sido enganada. Eu não sei onde você consegue essas idéias ridículas, mas você certamente já deixou claro o que pensa do meu intelecto. "

"Não é o intelecto que me preocupa. Você analisa quase tudo, mas de alguma forma perde o que está na sua frente." Ele suspirou cansado. "Essa conversa não está indo para onde eu queria."

Foi a minha vez de bufar. Eu coloquei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa, dobrar meus braços.

Ele olhou para mim, seus pensamentos debatendo sobre algo.

Finalmente, ele disse, "Você teve um bom tempo no sábado?" Não havia nenhum sinal de um sorriso, e ele parecia muito curioso em meus olhos, inclinando-se mais perto.

Olhei para trás em suas profundezas verdes, a sua pergunta ecoava em minha mente e… Eu hesitei.

Isso era tudo o que ele precisava. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso presunçoso e ele se recostou na cadeira.

Antes que eu pudesse argumentar mais, o garçom trouxe a comida. Eu mastiguei continuamente para manter-me longe dizer qualquer coisa que lamentasse. Edward estava mastigando alegremente como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um jogo de pôquer com as apostas e tudo. Meus olhares fixos não tinham qualquer efeito sobre ele neste momento, mas só reforçava a sua satisfação.

~/~/~

Pelo resto da semana eu estava determinado a não deixar que a conversa Edward tivesse um efeito sobre mim. Toda vez que Edward se aproximava de minha mesa de café ou partes, fazendo uma pergunta relacionada ao trabalho, ele atirava olhares desdenhosos no meu buquê de flores. Eu mantive-os lá para refutar suas teorias. Se eu as removesse depois da nossa conversa, ele poderia pensar que estava certo, embora eu nunca lhe desse uma resposta verbal. O humor de Edward começou a piorar durante a semana.

Saí com James novamente na noite de quinta-feira. Não havia mal nenhum em testar as águas e eu não ia deixar passar a chance de provar que Edward errado. Tivemos mais um agradável jantar e trocamos opiniões sobre os recentes filmes, celebridades, e a histórias familiares ocasionais. Estávamos muito bem e dando certo, fiquei feliz que ele me distraiu do meu colega irritante de lindos cabelos bronze. Foi um agradável, cauteloso segundo encontro.

O restaurante que ele escolheu desta vez não foi a de que muitos quarteirões de distância de onde eu morava. Ele me acompanhou até a minha porta como da última vez e sorriu para mim.

"Eu tive uma boa noite."

"Eu também", eu concordei e comecei a tremer de frio. Eu estava ansiosa para entrar no meu apartamento quente.

"Eu vou ligar de novo, isso é certo."

Eu pensei nisso por um momento muito longo. "Isso seria ótimo."

Ele me lançou um sorriso sedutor. "Assim está bem?"

"Claro, porque não?" Meu olhar vagou um pouco a minha volta.

Ele chegou mais perto e se inclinou para baixo, pressionando seus lábios nos meus. Seu beijo era mais profundo desta vez. Quando voltei seus lábios se moviam contra a minha mais firme e eu coloquei a mão em seu peito para empurrá-lo um pouco. Ele não entendeu, ou talvez ele estivesse ignorando minhas tentativas de libertar-me, então puxei meu rosto para trás, separando-nos. Ele olhou para mim com olhos escuros, parecendo quase preto no meio da noite.

"Estou cansada de James, e eu tenho trabalho amanhã", eu sussurrei trêmula.

Ele se endireitou, com um sorriso fácil, seu rosto ilegível. "Certo, eu também. Eu acho melhor você ir dormir", disse ele em voz baixa, fazendo nenhum movimento para sair.

Eu coloquei minhas chaves na porta e deslizei em torno de seu peito musculoso, deixando-me entrar

"Tenha uma boa noite", ele disse fazendo-me parar nos degraus faixas por um momento.

"Boa noite James," eu respondi e fechando a porta.

Sexta-feira finalmente chegou e eu estava praticamente pulando no meu banco, Angela e Ben a chegavam amanhã. Minha vida estava ficando um pouco estressante e Angela era o antídoto perfeito. Ela era compreensiva, madura, e me sentia em casa.

Alice me fez todas as perguntas sobre o meu encontro com James na noite passada. Ela estava no modo de interrogação, tentando encontrar uma falha ou insegurança.

Eu editei.

Eu não quis confessar que seu beijo tinha sido muito forte para um segundo encontro. Eu sabia que ela iria lançar imediatamente em uma palestra e me empurrar para os braços de Edward.

Eu já podia ouvir as trombetas da Inquisição espanhola.

* * *

**Esses dois são terríveis. Achei fofo ele falando que nenhum homem seria bom o suficiente para ela, o ciuminho ali, só ela que não vê, é tão cega. Grr não gostei do James, Bella é do Edward u.u**

**Obrigada por tudo, deixe reviews se gostar, e até semana que bem**

**Bjs  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

**

* * *

**

_"A maioria das pessoas desejariam serem levadas para longe da tentação, mas gostariam de manter contato." – Robert Orben_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7**

Eu andei para trás e para frente na minha sala, olhando pela janela a cada cinco segundos para a rua. Entre olhares, corri ao redor da sala afofando almofadas do sofá e ajustando as fotos emolduradas nas paredes para me certificar de que eles estavam em noventa graus.

Assim que ouvi os pneus do carro contra a calçada, meus ouvidos animaram-se e eu empurrei minha cortina de lado. Reconheci que o verde Nissan Sentra e corri para fora a porta do apartamento.

"Ang!" Disse animadamente, agitando as mãos e correndo até o carro. Ben mal tinha colocado o carro no parque quando Angela empurrou a porta aberta e correu para mim.

"Bella!" Nós jogamos nossos braços ao redor da outra, quase gargalhando descontroladamente com alegria sem restrições. Quando nos separamos, ela exclamou: "Onde você esteve toda a minha vida?"

Eu ri. Era a nossa brincadeira, quando não nos víamos há muito tempo. "Duas vezes por ano realmente não é tempo suficiente para os melhores amigos, não é?"

"Bella Como vai,?" Ben cumprimentou, me dando um abraço desengonçado com um só braço.

"Estou ótima", eu respondi enquanto lhes ajudava a descarregar as malas.

"Bobagem, Bella não levante um dedo, isso é o que os maridos fazem," ela repreendeu com um sorriso e colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Agora eu quero saber tudo. Atualize-me sobre sua vida e um… você sabe quem", ela empurrou-me delicadamente. Nós andamos para dentro com Ben no reboque carregando duas malas.

Nos meus momentos de frustração eu tinha chamado Angela e descarregado com ela sobre Edward. Isso foi antes de eu e ele tornarmos simpáticos, bem menos. Eu ainda consegui achar coisas para desabafar sobre quando ele veio para o tema do meu angustiante e sedutor, uma vez amante, agora colega de trabalho.

"Os pequenos dramas na minha vida não podem ser tão emocionantes, Ang. Além de que vocês dois não querem se instalar primeiro? E como chama de tradição, eu vou fazer a minha dupla lasanha essa noite."

O meu escritório sempre virava um quarto de hóspedes quando eles me visitavam. Eu arrumei os meus trabalhos anteriores e arrumei o futon no canto com lençóis e travesseiros. Não era um quarto grande, mas ele tinha bastante espaço e luz que vinham através das janelas, com vista para a rua.

Como a pessoa doce que era, Angela não forçou uma confissão de mim até que eu estava pronta para derramar. Depois que eles descansavam um pouco no apartamento da sua viagem, nós fomos ao meu carro para ir às compras de supermercado. Com a semana ocupada no trabalho eu só tinha manteiga de amendoim e uma cebola parecendo triste na minha geladeira. Não até que confortavelmente passear pelos corredores de um supermercado que fui atormentá-los com minhas histórias.

Descrevi a noite na festa de Halloween de Alice em detalhes vívidos. Eu esperava que eu não estava aborrecendo Ben até a morte, mas eu precisava que Angela entende-se a situação.

"E assim, você tem isso. Foi completamente embaraçoso", conclui com um suspiro e peguei frascos de molho de tomate numa prateleira.

Ângela pegou algumas caixas de macarrão de lasanha da prateleira, pensativa. "Talvez ele se comportou assim por causa de sua reação."

"Edward é nada, mas confiante, a ponto de ser pomposo, o que quer que ele receba. Minhas ações nunca tiveram influência sobre ele antes." Pensei em todas as vezes que me enfureceu no trabalho por ser um idiota e quando ele tocou legal, eu encontrei-me juntando a ele para almoçar. Ugh!

"Bem, eu não o conheci, então acho que não posso lhe dar todas as suposições fundamentadas. Estou saindo dos homens em geral. Ben querido, você se lembra de como se comportava antes de estarmos juntos?"

Ben olhou pou cima com um rubor de uma pequena caixa de folhar de frutas que ele estava segurando. "Como eu poderia esquecer?" Ben era o único homem adulto que eu sabia que ainda corava tanto como uma colegial.

Ele fixou seus óculos com o dedo indicador e sorriu. "Nós estávamos tão tímidos que levamos o que pareceu uma eternidade para finalmente deixarmos escapar os nossos sentimentos. Sempre pensava que tinha coragem, eu repentinamente mudava de assunto para algo chato, como a hibernação de besouros." Ele corou de novo e olhou de volta para a caixa de folhas de frutas.

Angela e eu rimos alto, o carrinho de supermercado roda em torno do canto. Eu bati em outro carro, os meus dentes juntaram e chiaram no impacto que formigou as minhas mãos até os cotovelos. Eu abri meus olhos não tinha percebido que estavam bem fechados, me preparando para gritar como uma velhinha.

Meus olhos conectados com aqueles olhos verdes que dolorosamente belas eram tão familiares para mim, só que agora eles estavam arregalados de surpresa. Pisquei várias vezes, pensando que isso devia ser um sonho. Talvez eu tenha desmaiado no chão ou morrido em uma colisão de carrinho e fui para o céu.

"Bella?"

"Oi", eu disse em voz baixa. Lembrei-me de nossa última conversa no almoço de ontem e meu rosto ruborizou. Nós não tínhamos exatamente terminado amigavelmente.

Ele olhou entre nós três.

"Oh, desculpe-me." Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficar mais vermelho a cada segundo. "Gente esse é Edward Cullen, um colega e amigo," Eu apresentei, fingindo que esse era a sua primeira vez ouvindo sobre ele. Angela jogou junto com perfeição e deu uma pequeno aceno

"Edward, estes são os meus amigos do colégio, Angela e Ben Cheney." Terminei as apresentações com um guincho.

Ben e Edward apertaram as mãos como os homens.

"Você está bem? Espero não derrubei nada no seu carrinho…" Edward disse, trazendo de volta a nossa atenção à nossa causa original para o encontro.

Esfreguei meus cotovelos enquanto o formigamento desapareceu. "Acho que tudo conseguiu sobreviver", eu respondi, olhando para os potes de molho de tomate. "As suas coisas estão bem?"

"Nada destruído no meu. Você está fazendo esta noite lasanha?" Ele observou meus ingredientes com um sorriso amigável, a conversa de ontem, aparentemente esquecida.

"Você gosta de lasanha?" Angela perguntou, simpática. Eu olhei para ela com uma careta.

"Eu gosto. É um dos melhores alimentos de conforto", ele respondeu equilibrado.

"Bella faz a melhor lasanha. Por que você não se junta a nós para o jantar hoje?" Ela lançou um olhar de soslaio para os meus olhos agora esbugalhados.

"Obrigado, mas eu não quero para reorganizar seus planos", ele respondeu educadamente.

"Oh, nós não temos planos, não é mesmo Bella?" Angela virou para mim, inocentemente. Eu queria cravar os olhos nela e gritar 'SIM, NÓS TEMOS!', Mas geralmente era tão doce que era impossível para mim ficar brava com ela. Mas isso foi pressionado.

"Não, não temos planos definidos…"

"Está vendo?" Angela encorajou.

Edward olhou para mim, tentando ler o meu rosto. O que seja que ele viu, então disse: "Eu não quero impor." Assim quando estava prestes a relaxar, ele continuou com "Mas eu sempre quis saborear a _melhor _lasanha." Ele me deu um sorriso astuto e desequilibrado.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra desculpa, Angela se adiantou "Ótimo! Por que você não vêm por volta das cinco e meia? O endereço Bella é..." ela olhou para mim para continuar.

"Avenida Forty Lenox, numero dezoito", eu murmurei, sabendo muito bem que ele já sabia onde eu morava.

"Eu vou seguir em frnete. Vejo vocês depois, então, Bella", disse ele com uma expressão ilegível. Ele apoiou o seu carrinho e passou por nós dizendo adeus.

"Nos vemos…" Eu ainda estava registrando os últimos cinco minutos de conversa. Eu chicoteei ao redor como uma serpente pelo rosto satisfeito de Angela. "O que…!" Eu abaixei a minha voz. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Ele não teria concordado se ele não quisesse passar tempo com você."

"Edward concordou porque você continuou insistindo."

"Exatamente. Bella, os homens precisam de incentivo". Ela olhou para Ben, se referindo a ele como o exemplo perfeito. "Eu vi o olhar hesitante dele, mas esperançoso quando eu chamei", disse ela, um pouco perturbada com meu rosto avermelhado.

Eu respirei um suspiro pesado, tentando me acalmar. "Eu não sei como você conseguiu observar tudo isso e se eu não conhecesse melhor, eu poderia jurar que você está fazendo tudo. Mas eu sei que você é uma mentirosa terrível o que significa que sua observação deve ser correta ou você mesmo está enganada."

Eles riram da minha linha de pensamento e acelerando o passeio.

"Droga! Eu tenho que limpar meu apartamento antes de ele chegar."

"Bella, ele já parecia limpo", Angela disse suavemente.

"Certo, você não viu a casa de Edward." Lutei com outro rubor. "Ele vive em um condomínio de subúrbio rico. É uma escapadela de férias em relação ao meu buraco na parede", eu disse sobre o meu ombro, correndo pelos corredores com Angela e Ben atrás de mim.

~/~/~

Rasguei a porta do meu apartamento às 03:45, todos nós, sob o peso de sacos de supermercado.

"Ben! Eu preciso que você coloque a comida na geladeira," Eu apressadamente instruí. Ele obedeceu, abafando uma gargalhada enquanto abriu a porta da geladeira.

"Ang você pode—"

"Eu vou lavar suas canecas de café na pia."

"Obrigada". Abri os armários embaixo da minha pia, soprei as teias de aranha os produtos de limpeza, e os olhos especulativamente por um momento. Não é que eu não limpo, é que eu não tinha feito um profundo, embaixo, e um trabalho de limpeza esse mês. Peguei o sabão de limão, balde e esfregão e esfreguei o chão da cozinha. Eu aspirei o tapete macio, enquanto Ben e Angela arrumaram pequenas pilhas de lixo, como livros e canetas. Limpei por cima de móveis e, como 45 minutos passaram, Angela bateu no meu ombro.

"Bella, você já fez muito disso. Já está brilhando de limpo." Ela fez um gesto com a mão a todos os quartos.

"Ângela está certa. Você não quer esse lugar cheire a uma fábrica de lixívia, não é?" Ben perguntou retoricamente, lavando as mãos na pia.

"Eu estou ficando louca, não é?" Limpei o suor da testa com as costas de uma mão com luva amarela.

Angela acenou com a cabeça e tirando o espanador da minha mão com um sorriso.

Às cinco e meia eu tinha tomado banho, me vestido e preparando os alimentos. Meu cabelo estava solto e seco com um brilho suave e sedoso e vestia jeans casual, uma fina camiseta preta que gentilmente se agarrava as minhas curvas, meias listradas.

Edward chegou na hora certa e minha mão tremeu enquanto ele subia em meu prédio. Quando ele bateu na porta, eu respirei fundo para me acalmar antes de abrir.

Uma sensação agradável reuniu na boca do meu estômago. Ele cheirava como se tivesse acabado de tomar um banho, cabelos úmidos rebeldes e um maxilar bem barbeado. Ele usava uma camisa cinza de malha fina debaixo da jaqueta e jeans escuro ajustado. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e fixos no meu rosto.

"Oi", eu cumprimentei um pouco ofegante.

"Olá". Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno, sorriso torto.

Enquanto pendurava o casaco em cima de um gancho atrás da porta, aproveitei a oportunidade de inalar o cheiro dele na sua jaqueta, que estonteando a minha mente momentaneamente.

Quebrando a partir do momento breve, privado, voltei para a sala, só para ser confrontada com uma garrafa de vinho tinto. "Eu queria contribuir para o seu jantar", esclareceu ele, respondendo meu olhar questionado.

"Obrigado. Você realmente não precisava." Mas meu sorriso satisfeito disse o contrário.

"Edward Oi, como vai você?" Angela cumprimentou com Ben ao seu lado.

"Eu estou ótimo." Os três falaram sobre a pequena cidade de Forks para Seattle e do tempo de Seattle para um bocado.

"Por que vocês garotos, não vão relaxar na sala enquanto nós terminamos de preparar aqui," Angela sugeriu tomando o vinho das mãos de Edward e enxotou-os para fora da cozinha como um professor do pré-escolar.

Meus ombros relaxaram e nos voltamos para o balcão. Ângela picava os legumes e eu preparava os queijos. Eu sempre fiz dois molhos, um de carne e um vegetal para o jantar de lasanha do casal.

"Então, as coisas estão indo bem até agora que você acha?" ela perguntou com cuidado.

"Eu acho que sim. É difícil dizer, ele é sempre tão enigmático sobre seus sentimentos."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso doce enquanto começou a cogumelos.

Quando os molhos estavam cozinhando e os macarrões estavam fervendo, Angela e eu nos juntamos a Edward e Ben na sala de estar.

Ben sentou-se na grande cadeira de pelúcia enquanto Edward estava sentado ao lado dele no final do sofá perpendicular. Ben estava explicando o seu _Nintendo DS_ para Edward, que parecia muito interessado no pequeno dispositivo. Angela espremeu ao lado de Ben e revirou os olhos para o _DS_.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Edward, uma vez que era o único lugar deixado vago e ouvi Ben ensiná-lo a jogar _MarioKart_. Debrucei-me sobre seu ombro para ver também. Ele não era muito bom no início e manteve escorregando na casca de banana ao longo da trilha. Não pude deixar de zombar cada vez que isso aconteceu, o que só fez se esforçar mais para ele vencer.

"Que tal você tentar—já que você acha que eu não sou bom nisso", brincou Edward depois que ele chegou em último lugar novamente.

"Não, obrigado, tenho que verificar o alimento", eu respondi presunçosa e me levantei para ir para a cozinha.

Edward apareceu por trás de mim quando cheguei ao fogão.

"Precisa de ajuda?" ele ofereceu.

"Uh certo, por que você não mistura os molhos", eu sugeri, entregando-lhe uma colher de pau, antes de escorrer o macarrão, preparando-os para os dois pratos de assado.

"Então, como está os encontros?" ele perguntou levemente. O olhar que ele me deu interessados traiu seu tom calmo.

"Está indo muito bem muito-muito-obrigada", eu respondi, o meu queixo subindo um grau enquanto me concentrava nos meus ingredientes.

"Qual é seu nome? Jerome? John?"

"É James," Eu corrigi.

"Seja qual for", disse ele casualmente com um encolher de ombros.

Eu bufei uma risada de suas táticas de interesse mal disfarçado e lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas. Percebendo a amizade íntima de minha ação, eu me freei.

Mudando de assunto, ele comentou: "Você tem um lugar agradável."

"Você acha?" Olhei para ele por sinais de sarcasmo.

"Sim, é… suave."

"Isso é exatamente o que eu queria. Não é nenhum paraíso de condomínio como o seu lugar, mas eu acho que combina comigo."

"Paraíso de condomínio?" Ele riu. "Eu nunca pensei assim. Tem um monte de amenidades agradáveis, porém," ele disse alegremente.

"Como o quê?" Eu estava curioso sobre seu estilo de vida.

"Bem, por um lado, ele tem um serviço de limpeza." Ele sorriu para mim. "Isso veio a calhar realmente depois da noite que foi lá".

Eu desviei o olhar, mas não rápido o suficiente para esconder o meu rosto. "Eu já te disse o quanto sentia sobre isso. Eu não sei por que você tem que trazê-lo para cima e me envergonhar."

"Eu não entendo por que você fica com vergonha disso", observou ele, lutando contra um sorriso.

"Claro que não, você é um homem", eu respondi. _Você está feliz você tem previsto_. Eu comecei a mergulhar os ingredientes na assadeira metodicamente, preparando um com o molho de legumes e uma com o molho de carne, incluindo o queijo no meio.

Ele ignorou o golpe, não impedindo a partir de seu ponto. "Eu sou capaz de entender a surpresa, mas as pessoas que têm constrangimento têm vergonha. É por isso que eu nunca senti a necessidade de te desculpas quando você me pediu", argumentou falando do assunto naturalidade e olhou para o meu processo de trabalho. Eu acho que ele estava fascinado que eu levava as minhas lasanhas muito a sério.

"O inferno, eu não estou envergonhada. Eu estava tentando ser respeitosa e agradável. Se alguma coisa foi quebrada você sabe que eu paguei pelo o dano."

"Isso nunca foi um problema, Bella. Além disso, tenho ajudado a derrubar tudo o mais." Ele riu novamente.

Eu não quero saber o que ele estava imaginando quando comecei a sentir uma dor incômoda entre as pernas. "Mas você me faz-me querer retirar qualquer pedido de desculpas eu ofereci, em primeiro lugar."

"Bom". Ele sorriu maliciosamente. De alguma forma ele me enganou a concordar. Ele sempre conseguia fazer isso antes que eu percebesse o que tinha dito.

"Por que estamos falando sobre isso? Eu estava comentando sobre o seu apartamento extravagante." Edward me ajudou no topo da lasanha com queijo mussarela e coloque-as no forno pré-aquecido.

"Bem, então muito obrigado, eu acho. Sério", disse ele, imitando o meu comentário anterior.

"Bem, isso tudo é o que há por aqui", disse, referindo-se à comida como forma de mudar o assunto completamente. Enquanto nós lavamos nossas mãos na pia, ele estava bem perto de mim, nossos corpos tocando ombro a ombro.

Estar com ele no meu apartamento era muito mais íntimo do que estar com ele no trabalho. Ele estava no meu espaço pessoal e eu tinha que admitir, gostei tanto como ele me deixou inquieta. Limpando minha garganta, estendi a mão para a toalha de secagem. Nossos dedos tocaram juntos quando eu entreguei a ele, causando um choque de eletricidade estática entre nós. Ele notou também e olhou para mim com olhos brilhantes, questionando, segurando meu olhar confuso com seu olhar, como duas galáxias infinitas me puxando para dentro. Tivemos alguma forma inconsciente de aproximação e seus lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse prestes a falar.

"Algo cheira incrívl aqui", Angela respirou enquanto ela e Ben entraram na cozinha, olhando em volta para a fonte do cheiro delicioso.

Nossos olhares se soltaram Meu rosto ficou quente e eu escapei para olhar Edward, que estava ocupado enxugando as mãos com a toalha, o rosto já recuando atrás da máscara inexpressiva. Talvez eu imaginei que o olhar passageiro, paixão fugaz

"Já está no forno", eu respondi me recuperando com alguma compensação muito necessária da garganta.

"Uau, isso foi rápido", comentou Ângela.

"Edward é um excelente ajudante", eu respondi sem olhar para ele. "Por que vocês não arrumam à mesa enquanto eu termino as coisas por aqui?"

"Tudo bem", disseram todos em uníssono e riram levemente.

Eu preparei uma salada verde mista simples e, em seguida, verifiquei a lasanha. Eles estavam prontos—fusão e ebulição. Agarrei as luvas do forno de uma gaveta, fui pego de surpresa quando um segundo par de mãos estendeu a mão para um jogo, também.

Eu dei um sorriso agradecido Edward quando ele me ajudou a tirar as travessas e colocá-las no fogão para esfriar.

Quando me virei, vi que a mesa estava posta e Ben e Angela já estavam se servindo de salada e pão. Edward e eu nos juntamos ao casal do outro lado da mesa e ele desparafusou a rolha da garrafa de vinho. Passamos os nossos copos de vinho, ele encheu, dando-nos a todos uma porção generosa.

Depois de brindar à saúde e felicidade, eu tomei um gole curioso. O vinho era doce e vibrou com graça na minha garganta. Ela assentou no meu estômago com uma sensação queimando agradável. Aguardamos ansiosamente começando a passar o alimento ao redor, Edward e eu cruzei a tigela de salada e cesta de pão juntos em nossa pressa.

"Então, eu espero que você não vai espalhar os segredos para a receita de lasanha em torno de Bella," Angela disse Edward brincando.

"Bella arranja todos eles com tanta precisão, eu não acho que ninguém pode roubar esse tipo de segredo culinário", ele meditou.

"Eu deveria ter direitos de autor é só cobrir", eu respondi enquanto colocava manteiga no meu pão.

Eles todos riram da minha seriedade.

Comemos satisfeitos ao trocar histórias de trabalho. Angela sempre tinha as mais bonitas histórias sobre as crianças em sua classe pré-escolar. Ben trabalhou como desenvolvedor de videogames da Sony e gostava de discutir os novos jogos que saem a cada temporada. Edward me surpreendeu por ter um interesse real em ambas as suas carreiras.

À medida que se estabeleceu novamente eu retirei a salada e levei as lasanhas em pratos quentes. Edward, como o cavalheiro que estava sendo essa noite, se ofereceu para me ajudar.

Estávamos sentados e carregando nossos pratos com avidez. Era um desafio, pois o queijo derretido que se estendia desde a assadeira ao prato cada vez.

"Isso é uma delícia, Bella. Precisamos visitar mais vezes", disse Ben entre garfadas. Angela acenou com os olhos brilhantes, mas também foi incapaz de falar como sua boca estava ocupada, também.

Eu virei para Edward com expectativa. Seu rosto era solene como ele estudou o prato e os meus olhos se arregalaram com preocupação. "Estou brincando, Angela estava certa. Esta é de longe a melhor lasanha que eu já provei." Ele deu um sorriso de boca fechada enquanto ele mastigava.

Eu suspirei de alívio antes de encará-lo por sua pequena piada não tão engraçada. Ele apenas sorriu alegremente para mim e tomou um gole do vinho.

"Então, Angela, como você e Ben se conheceram? Bella mencionou que todos foram para a escola juntos."

"Sim, é isso mesmo. Bella se juntou a nossa escola no primeiro ano e nos tornamos amigas instantaneamente." Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso doce. "Ben e eu tivemos um começo rochoso. Nenhum de nós foi exatamente o tipo assertivo." Eu ri ao lembrar que ela virou-se para Ben, com um sorriso especial. "Ben, por que não começar a história."

Ele engoliu em seco e limpou a garganta, já corando. "Eu era tão tímido nunca tive coragem de falar com ela. Fingi que era indiferente, mas ela se queixava na aula de matemática, então eu perguntei se precisava de ajuda com a Álgebra."

"E eu era muito boa em matemática, mas eu fingi que não era para que pudesse estudar com você."

"Estar junto só pareceu certo," disse Ben, tomando-lhe a mão na sua.

"E assim, depois de meses de estudo em conjunto, um dia depois da escola eu fui até ele e disse: 'Então, quando você vai parar de falar sobre a mecânica quântica da raiz quadrada de Pi e me convidar para sair?'", Ela disse: rindo. "E assim nós estamos juntos desde então e nos casamos dois anos atrás."

"Você nunca teria sido tão ousada se eu não tivesse te convencido de que você era uma mulher forte e confiante", acrescentei.

Nós duas batemos aos mãos por cima da mesa e Ben puxou-a para ele, plantando um pequeno beijo na bochecha.

"Foi um casamento muito bonito, também." Eu me inclinei meu queixo na minha mão, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Se havia alguma esperança para durar o amor verdadeiro, Ben e Angela eram pura prova disso. Eu tinha cada grama de fé que sempre seria um casamento feliz.

Depois do jantar, bebemos um pouco do vinho até que resolvi remover as coisas. Eu não queria que o alimento para ficasse e estragasse. Todos se levantaram de suas cadeiras, oferecendo ajuda. Eu ri e resignei-me às suas ofertas.

Angela guardou os alimentos e abriu espaço na geladeira enquanto Ben ajudou a limpar a mesa. Edward e eu ficamos juntos na pia lavando a louça. Eu lavava e enxaguava e ele secava com um pano de prato enquanto indiquei a ele onde ficava cada coisa no armário.

"Bem, nós terminamos, vamos para a sala de estar," Angela chamado.

"Ótimo, obrigada! Talvez você possa encontrar um filme na TV enquanto você estiver lá."

Eu cantarolava enquanto limpava o restante dos pratos. Eu não tinha percebido o que estava fazendo até que Edward se juntou a mim, cantarolando com sua voz profunda, aveludada.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Perguntei divertida.

"De modo algum," ele respondeu inocentemente.

Continuamos a cantarolar um pouco de novo, lavando e secando, os cotovelos e as mãos tocando no processo da escovação.

"Obrigado por ter vindo e nos ajudado. Você foi o convidado perfeito."

"Por nada Srta. Swan. Obrigado por fazer a melhor lasanha de todas", disse ele formalmente.

"Você sabe, você é muito difícil, odeio quando está sendo legal", eu comentei, terminando o último prato.

Ele riu com o meu comentário infantil.

Pareceu-me apropriado para Edward sentar aqui na minha mesa e me ajudar na cozinha. Acontece que ele não era tão estranho como eu inicialmente pensava que seria. De repente eu imaginava os muitos anos na estrada, trabalhando e brigando juntos. Estranhamente, era um retrato feliz.

"Bella?"

Eu me concentrei em Edward em pé na porta da cozinha. "Hein?"

"Você vem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, empurrando os pensamentos para longe e saltei para acompanhá-lo.

Pegamos o sofá vazio como Angela e Ben estavam ocupando a cadeira grande. Ben estava com o braço em torno dela e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

"Então o que estamos assistindo?" Eu perguntei como me acomodei em uma almofada.

"Sintonia de Amor," Angela respondeu, colocando o controle remoto da TV na mesa do café.

"Ah, eu adoro esse filme," eu disse entusiasmado.

"Eu sei!" Angela concordou.

Tinha acabado de começar e eu empurrei-me mais no sofá, abraçando uma almofada. Angela e eu comentamos e suspiramos adequadamente em todas as cenas adoráveis. Nós gritamos como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de futebol quando Meg Ryan viu Tom Hanks pela primeira vez n a rua, mas depois que ele deixa dizendo oi. Ben e Edward continuaram tirando sarro de nós, mas nós não nos importamos.

Acho que a semana de trabalho foi finalmente chegando até mim. Eu aninhei para baixo no sofá e bocejei sonolenta. "Oh, desculpe," eu murmurei quando senti minha inclinação da cabeça no ombro de Edward. Eu me afastei automaticamente, mas ele colocou o braço em volta de mim e hesitante reuni ao seu peito. Com muito sono para protestar, eu suspirei, absorvendo a suavidade de sua camisa e fragrância de sabão fresco e baunilha. Minhas pálpebras sentiram como pesos e até mesmo a respiração do seu peito fez-me divagar muito mais rápido.

~/~/~

Acordei assustada e completamente fora de contato. Eu estava em minha cama, que deveria ter sido nada mais que familiar para mim, exceto que eu estava congelando. Olhei ao redor para encontrar meus cobertores expulsos e estalados no final de meus pés.

O cheiro de café flutuava no meu quarto, mexendo meus sentidos. Quando eu cheirava o café, nada poderia impedir-me de ir a caça. Eu percebi que ainda estava na minha calça jeans e camiseta preta, que estavam, infelizmente, enrugados de sono. Eu escorreguei no meu pijama violeta de calça xadrez, uma nova camisa e meu antigo casaco da escola de capuz.

Abri a porta do quarto e cheguei na cozinha para ver Angela, enchendo a caneca de café.

"Bom dia sol", ela cumprimentou enquanto me juntei a ela em um copo.

"Onde estão todos?"

"Todo mundo? Oh, você quer dizer… bem Ben ainda está dormindo e Edward voltou para casa na noite passada", explicou.

"Oh," eu disse, desapontada.

"Foi muito doce, na verdade. Não sabia que você estava dormindo até que os créditos começaram a rolar. Edward cuidadosamente a pegou e levou para o seu quarto."

"Sinto muito. Eu não devia ter dormido com um convidado aqui."

Ignorando minhas desculpas, Angela continuou. "Acho que ele ainda colocou-lhe muito, porque quando eu fui dar uma olhada em você depois de ele ter saído, ainda estava completamente dormindo, mas estava abrigada em um casulo de cobertores."

"Sério?"

Ela sorriu ao longo da borda da caneca.

"O que você faz quando você está interessado em alguém, mas você não acha que eles se sentem da mesma maneira, mas quer saber… mas eles continuam a passar do calor para frio e você não está mesmo certo de seus próprios sentimentos,— hum você sabe o que quero dizer?" Eu senti como se tivesse dezesseis anos de novo.

"Quando você fala em terceira pessoa é difícil, mas eu acho que eu entendi. Eu acho que é importante descobrir os próprios sentimentos antes de declarar a qualquer coisa", ela respondeu devagar. "Você—eu quero dizer, uma pessoa, não gostaria de levar outra"

"Bem, eu tinha esquecido de mencionar uma outra coisa…"

"Estou escutando", disse ela, descansando sua caneca de café no balcão, dando-me a sua total atenção.

"Eu meio que comecei a encontrar o outro cara, James. Eu pensei que seria mais suportável a estar em torno de Edward desde que ele me escovou fora na festa de Alice."

"Bem, isso complica as coisas…"

"Sim". Eu fiz uma careta em meu café.

"Edward é muito bom, eu gostei muito dele."

Eu bufei uma risada. "Ele foi bom ontem à noite, com certeza, mas ele é muito irritante no trabalho. Essa é a parte fria e quente, que eu estava me referindo".

"Ele mal conseguia manter os olhos fora de você na noite passada. Cada pequeno movimento que você fazia, seu corpo adaptado a ele. Se você cruzava as pernas, ele inclinou-se em sua direção. E você não reparou como ele te ajudou todos o tempo na cozinha também?"

Olhei para ela como uma desintendida. "Na verdade eu não tinha percebido tudo isso, eu estava muito ocupado sendo anfitriã". Eu repassei os momentos de ontem à noite em minha mente, tentando ver o que Angela viu. Outro pensamento me ocorreu. "Você acha que eu deveria manter os encontros com James para provocar Edward a uma admissão?" Esse tipo de pensamento certamente é inoportuno. Vestir meu coração na minha manga não era uma opção, no entanto.

Angela me deu um olhar de desaprovação e pegou seu café novamente. "Eu acho que é melhor apenas ser honesta com ele."

"Se ele ri de mim, então eu poderia estragar toda a nossa relação de trabalho, para não mencionar a nossa tentativa de amizade." Meu estômago se agitou no próprio pensamento.

"Bem, talvez você deva descobrir o que ele pensa em primeiro lugar. E, em seguida, ser honesta", acrescentou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, confundindo as coisas.

"Lembra do que você me disse?" Você é uma mulher forte e confiante", disse ela conscientemente.

Eu abri um sorriso em troca, mas despenquei rapidamente. Nós bebemos o café em um silêncio contemplativo para um bocado.

"Ang?"

"Sim?"

"Como você sabia que Ben era "ele"?" Perguntei hesitante.

"Bem, há muito motivos. Nós nos divertimos juntos, nos sentíamos confortáveis, e posso dizer-lhe nada, porque ele é meu melhor amigo."

Nenhum coincidia com o que sentia por Edward, embora eu não tinha certeza do que eu sentia. "Não quero dizer, como você sabe, sem dúvida que ele é tudo para você." Eu pedi uma resposta com as sobrancelhas amassado e desespero na minha voz.

"Eu não quero viver neste mundo sem ele", respondeu ela calmamente, inclinando a cabeça a ponto de mim.

Bebi o meu café, pensativa. "Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta", eu amuei.

"Eu também. Vamos ter de planejar uma visita neste verão", ela concordou, colocando um braço fino em volta de mim.

* * *

**Angela em pouco tempo viu mais do que a própria Bella. Ela é TÃO CEGA. O Edward é arriado os 4 pneus por ela u.u'**

**Enfim espero que estejam gostando, e sim tem toda essa demora até eles ficarem juntos de novo, mas o bom é que tem a história envolvida.**

**Tem uns outtakes na visão do Edward, vou traduzir o 1º e vejo se já posso postar pra vocês, porque eu ainda não li, então não sei.**

**Se eu for postar será na semana que vem.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, favoritos, e alertas. Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Beijos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"Você está hoje onde seus pensamentos te trouxeram; você estará amanhã onde seus pensamentos te levarem. Você não pode escapar dos resultados de seus pensamentos." – Autor desconhecido._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8**

De segunda a quarta-feira foi dolorosamente lento. Apenas três dias até a Ação de Graças e o escritório estava vazio. Pessoas saiam mais cedo para viajar até suas famílias que não vivem nas proximidades e Edward era uma dessas pessoas. Ele me disse na semana passada que estava voando para Chicago para passar os próximos cinco dias com sua família.

_"Você não tem parentes que estão mais perto de Seattle?" Eu perguntei durante o almoço._

_"Eu tenho primos na Califórnia, mas a minha mãe ficaria chateada se eu não voltar para casa. Ela tem um prazer especial em me alimentar."_

_Eu ri. O advogado provocador e confiante de repente parecia um menino. Era bastante amável. "Isso não soa como a minha mãe em tudo. Ela não sabe cozinhar nada além de torrada."_

_"É por isso que é tão boa na cozinha?" Seus olhos se iluminaram com curiosidade. Não perdi seu elogio sutil, mas eu senti que não era exatamente um talento emocionante como arremessar bastões em chama._

_"Bem, foi uma habilidade que nasceu por necessidade. Enquanto crescia, Renee sempre foi mais parecida com a criança e eu o adulto. Eu precisava de comer comida de verdade, e não seus experimentos."_

_Ele riu alto com isso. "Ela parece uma mãe interessante, eu gostaria de conhecê-la." Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo enquanto voltou para o seu alimento._

_Tenho certeza que o comentário de Edward foi bastante inocente, mas eu engoli em voz alta com o pensamento de apresentar Edward aos meus pais—nunca. Qualquer homem que eu levasse para Renee iria começar uma emoção todo de planejamento do casamento. O pensamento de se atrapalhar com Charlie carregando a espingarda era humilhante._

_"Bella? Por que você olha com medo?"_

_Eu concentrei no rosto de Edward. "Eu?" Eu perguntei, rindo tardiamente._

_Ele olhou para mim, confuso. Eu me abaixei para o meu alimento, usando o meu garfo para apunhalar minha salada com uma nova urgência._

Com sua ausência, eu era capaz de evitar a vê-lo depois do jantar de sábado à noite com Ben e Ângela. Tentando descobrir como me comportar em torno dele após me aconchegar nos seis braços… era outra dor de cabeça. Mas senti sua falta também, o escritório parecia um calabouço sem a sua presença iluminando minha porta.

A Ação de Graças vinha e ia. Ele sempre foi um feriado curto, onde eu tentava cozinhar e comer muito ocupada para evitar perguntas de Renee sobre minha vida amorosa. Teria sido tudo bem com ele, se as conversas nem sempre me levasse a "ser solteira e na casa dos vinte anos."

Emmett também se juntou a nós, já que ambos os seus pais eram falecidos. Eu tinha pensado que era melhor dar a minha aula habitual antes a Emmett antes de Renee chegar. Nos últimos três anos, Renee conseguiu arrancar informações dele sobre a sua única filha. O pobre rapaz nunca viu isso chegando até ele ser pego pelas garras da manipulação do sexo feminino. Eu tinha feito o meu melhor para dar-lhe indicações.

A lição dos últimos anos foi: _"E não cair para o todo 'Eu não quero que minha filha morra uma solteirona' mumbo jumbo*"_. Isso foi culpa sua tática favorita e Emmett seria deixar escapar o nome da minha data de desastres passado.

*Mumbo jumbo: É uma gíria que significa algum fato que parece impressionante, mas que não tem importância.

Este ano, dei-lhe instruções explícitas para não mencionar o tema de James. Meus dois encontros com ele não estavam levando nada a sério e eu não acho certo para das esperanças a Renee.

Era manhã de Ação de Graça eu falei com Charlie brevemente no telefone.

"Vou passar o feriado com os Blacks, como de costume. Jacob está realmente alto, eu juro que criança não para de aumentar todos os anos."

"Papai, ele é mais um garoto, não está na faculdade?"

Charlie gaguejou um pouco. "Bem, sim… mas um aluno bem alto ele é. Todas as classes de corpo alto e tocar de colisão", disse ele com orgulho.

Charlie não ligava muito para a mudança, mas Jake sendo como o filho que ele nunca teve o ajudou a lidar com o meu crescimento, eu acho. Lembrei-me dos seus olhos lacrimejando, quando me mudei.

Sorri para o telefone. "Bem, não se esqueça de dar-lhes todas as minhas saudações e melhores desejos."

"Claro que sim, Bells. Estamos com saudades. Vejo você no Natal e dê meus cumprimentos a Renee, também", disse rispidamente.

E que normalmente era a extensão disso. Nenhum de nós éramos muito bons em manter uma conversa por telefone.

Eu fui pegar a minha mãe e Phil no aeroporto logo após. Ela correu para mim, gritando animadamente em carmim brilhante enquanto Phil sorriu, carregando suas bagagens.

"Oi mãe", eu botei pra fora através de seu aperto esmagando a minha costela.

"Bella, minha querida!" Eu mal consegui cumprimentar Phil enquanto começou a cobertura de notícias ao vivo sobre o seu vôo.

Eu sabia que iam ser longos três dias, mas eu tinha sobrevivido todos os anos. Eu sempre tive Phil e Emmett envolvidos com a televisão, mantendo um jogo de faculdade ou o desfile do dia de Ação de Graças enquanto Renee tentava ser minha assistente na cozinha.

"Você encontrou alguém recentemente?" Ela cutucou. _Sutil não era o seu forte._

Eu dei-lhe uma negativa e esquivando-me mantendo em detalhes. Eu olhei com inveja para Phil e Emmett conversando no sofá conversando sobre temas viris como caminhões novos no mercado, jogos de beisebol do Phil, o Presidente, etc eu consegui desviar Renee por algum tempo com a minha história da visita de Angela, menos a menção de Edward .

"Angela é uma menina doce, fico feliz em ouvir que ela e Ben ainda estão casados felizes..." Eu vi muito tarde aonde o assunto estava indo. Eu piquei os legumes na placa de corte pequena no circuito de perguntas sobre o assunto adiante.

Horas depois, nós quatro nos sentamos à mesa com um peru glorioso gigante em um prato e vários pratos cozinhados na laterais, completando um quadro Martha Stewart seria motivo de orgulho. Eu sabia que Phil iria gostar de ser o homem da casa e pedi-lhe para cortar o peru, enquanto nós passamos os pratos.

Outros que comentar sobre como a comida estava deliciosa, Emmett era extraordinariamente tranquilo na mesa. Raramente sua risada franca expandia no filtro através da conversa. Eu estava olhando-o desconfiada quando Renee, comentou: "Querido Emmett, você está ficando o musculoso do ano, eu estou surpresa que você não capturou o coração de uma mulher jovem até agora." Ela pulou para um segundo prato de purê de batatas em seu prato.

Em vez dos habituais "Meu coração é grande demais para apenas um peixe no mar" piada, Emmett deslocou desconfortavelmente na cadeira. "Bem… uh… ahem… é sobre a mulher capturar o coração de um homem assim ..."

Deixei a colher de servir cair na tigela de ervilhas com o choque. Fez um barulho ruidoso.

"Bella, veja seu desajeitamento," Renee repreendeu brincadeira.

Emmett olhou para baixo para se concentrar em sua alimentação, evitando meus olhos. Eu não prossegui no assunto ainda, mas ele comeu mais do que o habitual, como se mastigar toda a noite iria salvá-lo de ter que responder às minhas perguntas em freqüentes olhares.

Nós tínhamos enchido-nos até a borda e eu não acho que poderia passar por um tempo. Phil continuou falando sobre os detalhes de seu atual contrato, na Flórida, enquanto minha mãe pulou com comentários elogiosos sobre o seu treinador maravilhoso ou companheiros de equipa amigável. Eventualmente, a minha curiosidade estava queimando e consegui levantar-me da minha cadeira, com a postura de uma mulher grávida.

"Emmett, porque você não me ajudar a limpar a cozinha." Eu atirei-lhe um olhar significativo, enquanto ele se contorcia como um garoto da escola com culpa em seu lugar. Se as minhas suspeitas estivessem corretas, Emmett estava em apuros.

Ele não podia recusar diante de nossos hóspedes então engoliu um nó na garganta e pegou alguns pratos com as mãos grandes. Eu marchei na frente dele enquanto ele sombreava meus passos até cozinha. Nós colocamos a louça suja em cima do balcão e liguei a água para encher a pia com água de sabão. O enchimento de água da pia espelhava minha raiva subindo enquanto Emmett ficou em silêncio. Peguei a esponja e sabão e atacou os pratos, esfregando vigorosamente.

"Um Bells… essa veia em sua testa parece saudável", disse timidamente e colocou uma pata gigante no meu ombro.

Virei, brandindo uma esponja e a concha, respingando espuma no meu ataque. "Você está tendo um caso com uma mulher casada!" Eu assobiei para o seu rosto.

Para um homem grande, Emmett era surpreendentemente leve e rápido em seus pés. Ele saltou para trás, usando o pano de prato como um escudo. "O quê?" balbuciou com os olhos arregalados.

"É por isso que você está mantendo o seu segredo, não é? Não é?" O sabão aquoso bateu no meu braço, fazendo uma pequena poça no chão.

Emmett e eu olhamos um para o outro como o som da água escorrendo no silêncio. Então, ele explodiu seu riso no meu rosto espantado. Ele continuou rindo, na verdade, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou enquanto eu estava ali, besta. Minutos se passaram até que ele tentou pegar seu fôlego e enxugou as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"Nossa Bells, você está me matando aqui," ele finalmente disse através de suspiros. Ele olhou para a veia na minha testa e eu podia sentir contrações com a impaciência. Ele se inclinou sobre o balcão, sem interrupções. "Não, eu não estou envolvido em um caso. Eu não posso acreditar que você poderia pensar isso." Ele sorriu estupidamente e voltei-me para lavar os pratos, os meus ombros soltando com alívio.

"Desculpa", eu disse, sentindo-me envergonhada por minha acusação.

Sentiu-se seguro para se aproximar de mim novamente, ele veio para ficar ao meu lado e secou os pratos.

"Normalmente, você me conta sobre sua última conquista…", eu disse amargamente.

Ele deu de ombros. "Bem, isso é diferente. Ela quer manter a relação no silêncio agora."

Ele falou dela com tanta familiaridade que de repente me senti excluída. "Desde quando você está em um relacionamento? O que aconteceu com o percorrer pastos mais verdes? O que aconteceu com Emmett 'que as senhoritas' 'Chase? "

Ele riu na nossa brincadeira. "Bem, não temos certeza do que somos ainda, mas até que as coisas estejam mais sérias, quer mantê-lo quieto e eu tenho que respeitar isso por enquanto."

"Você não pode mesmo dizer-me?" Eu perguntei, notando que ele tinha evadido todas as minhas outras perguntas.

Ele olhou-me desculpa. "Desculpe Bells. Não é que eu não quero…"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu entendo o seu compromisso…?" _Comprometido com a manutenção do segredo ou comprometido com ela?_

"Obrigado". Ele me deu o sorriso mais doce que me fez bufar uma risada na derrota.

"Mas explique isso para mim porque eu simplesmente não entendo. Como você pode desistir de seu estilo de vida com tanta facilidade?"

Ele realmente pensou nisso por um momento. "Eu não pensei em ninguém desde que eu conheci, nem tinha o desejo disso. Se eu não pudesse ter uma chance com alguém incrível, meu estilo de vida de repente parece medíocre."

"Mas você não está preocupado com coisas que não trabalham fora? E se tudo vai se resolver de maneira diferente do que você pensou que seria?" De todas as pessoas, eu não podia acreditar que estava pedindo a Emmett aconselhamento sobre este assunto.

"Você sabe que eu nunca vou hesitar um conhecer uma mulher bonita bonito. Aprendi que quando deixa uma pessoa passar por você, você deixou o momento passar com eles. Se não der certo, pelo menos eu tive aqueles momentos com ela. Você age como se eu estivesse me iludindo, quando na verdade estou abraçando a realidade."

Eu não consegui simpatizar com ele ou de acordo com seu raciocínio. Parecia haver muito em jogo, mantendo todos seus ovos na mesma cesta. "Só é melhor você não se casar antes de mim," Eu avisei, meu estômago batendo no fundo do poço com o pensamento do maior jogador da cidade ficando engatado antes de mim.

~/~/~/~

Sexta-feira foi a Black Friday* e Renée queria ir às compras em Seattle muito mal. Isso também significa que ela queria me dar um banho com coisas novas e eu nunca tinha gostado que desde que eu era velha o suficiente para me bancar. Era um tipo de coisa de culpa, eu não quero ser mimada.

_*Black Friday: A Black Friday ocorre todo ano um dia após um dos maiores feriados dos EUA, o Dia de Ação de Graças (Thanksgiving). Esse feriado acontece sempre na quarta quinta-feira de novembro, assim a Black Friday não tem dia fixo para ocorrer todo ano. Apesar da Black Friday não ser um feriado, é comum nesse caso as pessoas emendarem o feriado da quinta-feira e usam assim a sexta-feira para ir à forra nas compras._

"Vamos Bella, eu só consigo fazer isso uma vez por ano!" Ela pediu, ajeitando o lenço no espelho sob a capa de chuva.

"E o Phil?" Ele estava aguardando lá embaixo no hall de entrada para ela.

"Ele vai encontrar lojas para ir no shopping, enquanto saímos para lojas de menininha!" Ela se virou para mim e franziu a testa porque eu não estava pronta ainda.

"Oh, bem, vamos ceifar por clientes irritados."

Foi um dia cansativo, e não era exatamente o que eu imaginei em como um dos meus dias de folga do trabalho seria. Phil tinha sido mais do que feliz em deixar-nos e fomos em busca de um _Brookstone_. Renee "oohed" e "aahed" em quase tudo, enquanto eu me arrastava ao seu lado. Após sugestões intermináveis, finalmente permitiu que ela me comprasse um par de chinelos.

Eu pensei em Edward com freqüência.

Eu levei a minha mãe e Phil de volta ao aeroporto no sábado. Phil me deu um armado cumprimento com as malas nas mãos. Abraçando-o de volta, eu queria que ele tivesse sorte com todos os seus jogos de baseball futuro. Então ele deixou eu e Renee dizendo nosso adeus particular.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros. Agora que era só nós duas no momento, ela sentiu a necessidade de falar comigo seriamente. "Bella, querida, eu me preocupo com você. As coisas estão realmente bem? Você parecia um pouco distraída neste fim de semana."

Meus ombros relaxaram um pouco em suas mãos e eu olhei para ela com um sorriso. "Mãe, eu realmente estou bem. Não se preocupe, por favor?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, convencida e relutante em deixar-me agora.

"Eu tenho grandes amigos, um bom trabalho, eu estou feliz aqui. Se tiver um homem sério em minha vida, você será a primeira a saber", eu prometi tranqüilizando-a.

Ela me abraçou com força e olhou para trás ela Phil esperando com as malas. "Você está certa, me desculpe eu posso ser arrogante às vezes. Vamos nos ver em breve!" Ela beijou meu rosto e pulou fora, sentindo-se orgulhosa de novo por fazer seus deveres de mãe. Acenei adeus até que eles estavam fora de vista.

Assim que o feriado acabou, Alice pulou na minha manhã de horário livre. Eu estava sentada em minha mesa tentando voltar para o balanço do meu horário normal. Vi Edward no escritório e falando com Jasper. Foi refrescante vê-lo novamente e eu sorri melancolicamente. Alice cortou em meu olhar, chorosa abandonada, sugerindo que eu fosse para a exposição do museu.

"Você sabe Alice, eu não sabia que você era fã das pinturas de Da Vinci."

"Eu sempre fui um fã de arte." Ela disse, parecendo ofendida. "Além disso, o segurança do Jupiter primo do amigo de Marissa estará cuidando da noite de abertura da exposição."

"Realmente Alice, eu não sei como você encontra essas pessoas."

"Esquece isso. Mas eu acho que é também uma boa oportunidade para conhecer James."

_Ah, lá está ele_.

"Bem, quando é esta abertura de qualquer maneira?"

"Sexta-feira. Todas as aberturas de arte são realizadas às sextas-feiras", afirmou, provando que era uma ávida fã das artes.

"Mas eu já fiz planos com ele na quarta-feira. Você não acha que é um bocado brusco para mim vê-lo novamente?" Tentei recordar o protocolo adequado de encontro.

"Se você realmente gosta dele, então você não quer que seus amigos o encontre?"

Eu sabia que ela só queria ver se James poderia passar nas suas provas. Basicamente, ela passaria a avaliar seu caráter, espertamente tendo sua informação através de uma conversa educada e observação intensa. Alice tinha algumas expectativas elevadas quando se tratava de homens que estavam interessados em mim. Ela assustou alguns dos meus pretendentes no passado e, geralmente, era uma forma conveniente para mim para lavar as mãos disso.

Só então, o telefone tocou na minha mesa e eu estava grata pela interrupção.

No entanto, com muita insistência dela durante todo o dia, eu concordei a contragosto. Eu sabia que uma vez ela conseguisse sair de seu sistema estaria fora do gancho. Alice tem um salto sobre o planejamento e convidou alguns amigos, incluindo Edward. Eu estava um pouco nervosa em colocar James nessa parte da minha vida, mas ele foi muito feliz quando eu o convidei para essa festa.

Durante o resto da semana, quase senti Edward como minha sombra. Sempre que eu me virava ele parecia estar pairando sobre minha mesa ou em algum lugar próximo. Ele trouxe-me o café do jeito que eu gostava e ficou no meu escritório para beber o seu comigo. Ele parou sobre a cabine de Jasper várias vezes e continuou lançando olhares para mim também. E, claro, eu peguei ele porque estava fazendo o mesmo.

Embora algumas das coisas de Edward pareciam fora do comum. Eu fiquei boquiaberta quando vi ele na máquina de Xerox—que costumava ser uma tarefa considerada por seu cargo. Eu não estava reclamando desde que eu pudesse admirar a sua forma quando seu apreço estava de costas.

Eu me perguntava como ele estava ficando por seu próprio trabalho. Quando eu lhe perguntei isso, ele disse: "Tem sido lento no meu departamento recentemente e eu gosto de ficar ocupado." Eu pensei que era uma resposta muito vaga, mas como disse, eu não estava reclamando.

Também tinha um monte de bate-papo para apanhar depois de uma semana longa. A chuva e a neve, o deixaram para a tarde e tomamos nosso tempo durante o nosso horário de almoço, passeando na calçada, deixando a luz do sol por detrás das nuvens aquecer nossos rostos.

"Como foi em Chicago?" Eu perguntei, chutando uma pedrinha enquanto caminhávamos.

Ele deu de ombros com as mãos nos bolsos. Seu cachecol foi colocado de forma que segurava em seu pescoço e seu rosto estava rosado pela temperatura fria. "Foi bom estar com minha família, mas estou muito feliz por estar de volta. Minha mãe costuma me incomodar em me estabelecer."

Eu ri, minha respiração vaporizando no ar. "A sua também?"

"Eu não acho que sou muito velho, mas meus pais se casaram muito jovens e sempre parecem loucamente apaixonados como recém-casados", disse ele com tristeza.

"Isso é muito doce. Gostaria de que o casamento dos meus pais pudesse ter durado, mas Renee tem muito um espírito livre e Charlie não se importa muito para a mudar."

Ele cantarolava pensativo. "Eu vejo. Bem, eu só penso em fazê-lo uma vez só… É por isso que eu não sou do tipo que corre em nada menos do que tendo certeza que o sentimento será mútuo." Ele manteve os olhos em frente no caminho diante de nós.

Ocorreu-me que, se nunca passasse pela tensão sexual, Edward pode estar procurando por algo mais. Há meses que eu tinha fantasiado sobre ele e definitivamente considerado_ um-amigo-com-beneficios_ arranjados. Realmente era torturante estar em torno de uma pessoa de boa aparência que inflamava minhas paixões, alegando simplesmente. Mas eu sabia que nesse tipo de arranjo uma pessoa sempre se machuca. Eu não quero ser aquela pessoa que correspondeu ao seu _Eu te amo_ com _Amo passar tempo com você_. Eu não estava pronta para dar meu coração a um homem.

Caminhamos em silêncio por um bocado até uma vitrine antiga chamou minha atenção. Edward reparou que eu parei de andar e se juntou ao meu lado.

"Eu estou apenas olhando para o colar de camafeu no canto lá." Eu apontei para o oval de cor rosa pálido com o perfil de mulher bonita gravada em marfim, o pingente envolto em uma moldura de prata intricado. "Minha avó tinha um igualzinho, mas Renee perdeu anos atrás", murmurei com um suspiro lamentável.

Eu olhei para ver Edward olhando para o relógio de pulso e com cara de tédio. "Desculpe se eu estou chateando você", eu disse claramente, um bocado expressiva por sua falta de atenção para a minha memória familiar triste.

"Hmm?" ele perguntou, olhando para cima. Ainda tínhamos quinze minutos até que devíamos estar no escritório. Ele ficou irritado que eu tinha mudado de assunto? Ele começou a andar novamente, sem se preocupar em esconder sua impaciência.

"Nada", eu reclamei, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e corri para alcança-lo.

* * *

**Antes queria falar sobre as reviews.. sei que é chato ver alguém cobrando mas é necessário, o último capítulo teve 135 visitantes e 2 reviews... essa fic tem capítulos grandes e uma linguagem um pouco difícil, então queria pelo menos uma forma de saber se estão realmente lendo. Então por favor, deixem uma review não importa se tenha só um 'amei' :)**

**Ok falando sobre o capítulo: Quem vocês acham que é o ~caso~ do Emmett? Haha é bem fácil imaginar.**

**A Renee é um amor, e realmente se preocupa com a Bella... e o que ocasionou a mudança de humor no Edward? Hum...**

**Essa saída para o museu será no próximo capítulo... imagina o Edward conhecendo o James? rs**

**Enfim espero que tenham gostado, até semana que vem. **


	9. Capítulo 9

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras,_

_E nos fazem perder o bem que às vezes poderíamos ganhar _

_Pelo medo de tentar." -__ William Shakespeare, Measure for Measure_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9**

Ao longo da semana, pequenas mudanças de Edward em seu horário de trabalho (aka ansioso para agradar a Bella Swan) o manteve sempre perto. Tirou todas as atenções dele com uma frieza estranha, como se ele estivesse tentando ser modesto. Antes, ele era apenas útil, talvez um pouco ansioso, mas agora eu sentia uma urgência básica sob suas ações.

Eu estava sem noção se meu jantar com a lasanha tinha sido um ponto decisivo no nosso relacionamento bizarro? _"Bem, eu só estava pensando em fazer tudo uma vez, como os meus pais",_ ele disse. As palavras de Angela também surgiram na minha mente. _"Acho que o melhor é apenas ser honesta com ele." _Não obtendo uma resposta real de mim mesma, pensei que era melhor receber as atenções de Edward com cautela a partir de agora—até eu descobri o que fazer. Eu não tomei um compromisso real de ânimo leve, mas quanto mais eu resistia a Edward mais se tornava determinado.

Ele ainda teve a audácia de colocar as mãos em meus quadris por trás quando eu estava em uma cadeira olhando através de caixas armazenadas em prateleiras altas. Olhei com surpresa e, em seguida, olhei para seu rosto sorrindo. Como era a minha sorte, eu quase cairia para trás se não tivesse sido por aquelas mãos me guiando.

As poucas vezes que Edward não estava pairando por perto (eu acho que ele realmente tinha algum trabalho para pôr em dia), aproveitei a oportunidade para chamar Emmett. Esta foi a segunda vez que eu estava 'quebrando minha própria regra', como diria Emmett. Parecia que quebrava um monte de minhas próprias regras recentemente.

Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Ei, Emmett, Alice está convidando todos nós para irmos juntos a uma noite no museu que vai abrir na sexta-feira. Interessado?"

"Eh, não me parece muito divertido. Quem vai?" Achei o máximo. Eu não achei que Emmett estava no mundo da arte.

"Bem, Alice e alguns de seus outros amigos, Jasper, eu, James, Edward, e, provavelmente, Rosalie. Alice tem sido inclusive seu muito ultimamente", eu divaguei, no pensamento de alguém que eu conhecia.

"Claro, soa bem, na verdade," ele concordou rapidamente.

"Tudo bem… fico feliz que você tenha tido uma mudança de mente".

Quando eu desliguei, Edward entrou em meu cubículo com dois copos de café e entregou-me um. Eu imediatamente parei todos os trabalhos e muito agradecida aceitei. Com a mão livre, ele traçou um cacho do meu cabelo que tinha caído no meu rosto e, lentamente, enfiou-a atrás da minha orelha. Eu acho que tinha esquecido de respirar até que ele puxou a mão e sorriu.

~/~/~

Antes que eu soubessem era a noite do que a exposição de Da Vinci. Era um evento na cidade de Seattle e ao redor da cena artística movimentada. As pessoas ainda trouxeram lupas com eles para estudar os desenhos de perto. Cheguei com Emmett, James estava trabalhando até tarde e disse que iria me encontrar no museu mais tarde. Emmett parecia nervoso hoje, lançando olhares ao redor e esfregando as mãos. Ele ainda olhou para o cabelo no reflexo de um carro estacionado um par de vezes.

"Você está muito apreensivo hoje", eu comentei quando nos aproximamos da porta da frente do museu. Muitas pessoas estavam do lado de fora fumando e conversando enquanto os panfletos foram repassados.

"Apreensivo?" Emmett sufocou.

Bati nas costas dele algumas vezes, o que era equivalente a pequena princesa Fiona ajudando o Shrek. Ele acabou inalado uma respiração irregular, com um sorriso agradecido na face avermelhada.

"Bella!" Alice chamou a multidão, com o braço fino balançando no ar ao lado de Jasper.

Abracei-os em saudação e comecei a sentir a emoção da exibição. A empolgação de Alice tinha o efeito de ser muito contagiosa. De repente eu queria absorver cada obra enquadrada.

"Eu me pergunto quanto tempo isso vai durar", Jasper disse a Emmett com o olhar divagador.

"Pensei que você 'gostasse de todas as formas de arte '", Alice citou a noite em Júpiter e olhou para ele com um sorriso malvado.

"Claro que sim", ele respondeu inocentemente com uma saudação e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Você é uma obra de arte."

Ela lhe deu um beijo brincalhão, mas não podia esconder o amoroso rubor no rosto.

"Vamos bater na mesa de champanhe antes de nós alcançarmos fora da sala." Eu agarrei o braço de Alice, deixando Emmett e Jasper terem uma conversa de homens.

Nós derrubamos nossas flautas com a elegância que foi possível gerar.

"Eu queria ter trago uma lupa para este evento. Sinto-me não vestida de certa forma," eu disse, olhando ao redor da sala.

"Oh, eu trouxe extras!" Ela abriu o zíper da bolsa e entregou-me um, radiante.

"É tão pequeno", eu observei de forma crítica. A coisa toda não era maior do que a palma da minha mão.

"Mendigos não se pode exigir", disse ela ofendida.

"Obrigada Alice." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido e ela imediatamente se animou._ Estranho como ela poderia ser uma mãe assustadora um segundo e mudar para borbulhante, alegre no próximo._

Nós começamos por um canto e fomos através dos desenhos e esboços enquadrados em ordem. Alice passou por eles muito mais rápido do que eu fiz e já estava no segundo quarto. Eu preferia ir a um ritmo mais lento, a análise da luz e sombra e perfeita técnica.

"O que você está vendo…?" uma voz soprou no meu ouvido.

Endireite-me assustada por causa da minha concentração. "Você me assustou." Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Edward sorriu torto para mim e inclinou-se para o desenho que eu tinha olhado. Inclinei-me ao lado dele, pegando a minha linha de visão de onde parei. Eu usei a lupa junto dos detalhes do cabelo do retrato. As linhas eram incrivelmente finas e intrincadas.

Ele olhou para o pequeno instrumento. "Será que ainda funciona?"

Eu me virei para encará-lo com um sorriso e pisquei habilmente. "Você se acostuma. Gostaria de tentar?"

Ele sorriu e fechou os dedos sobre as minhas antes de minha mão estar totalmente liberada. Eu assisti-o a estudar o retrato com a lupa e parecia que ele estava trabalhando no escritório novamente, análise de documentos. Ele se endireitou e olhou por cima do ombro para mim, pegando meu olhar de admiração. Eu desviei o olhar envergonhada e movi para a próxima peça.

Não demorou muito até que ele se juntou ao meu lado. "Fascinante, não é?" ele murmurou, os olhos fixos na peça moldada. "Panos de mesa são chatos, mas Da Vinci fez esta toalha de mesa parecer formosa apenas tornando-a num tom meio com uma fonte de luz."

Eu rasguei meus olhos longe de seu perfil e olhei para o desenho. "Você está certo, é lindo. Mesmo que seja apenas um pano de mesa", eu concordei.

"Veja que a linha para a direita, a maneira que engrossa e se transforma?" Seu dedo indicador pairava sobre o vidro que protegia o desenho. Inclinei-me para obter uma melhor aparência. "Ele não usá-o para descrever a forma, mas os valores de luz e sombra criam a forma em si. Esta linha, na verdade representa uma sombra nítida", ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido, seu hálito fazendo cócegas na minha pele.

Olhamos para ela por algum tempo de apreciação. Eu me virei para encará-lo, perguntando se ele queria ir para a próxima peça. Estávamos tão perto dos nossos narizes quase colidiam e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto mais próximo ele estava de pé ao meu lado, meu ombro quase descansou na dobra do seu braço. Ele parecia tão surpreso, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar. Seus olhos brilharam serenos e com aquele olhar de investigação apaixonada novamente como nós olhamos. O burburinho das pessoas à nossa volta desapareceu e nós estávamos em nosso próprio globo de neve cheio de silêncio e as batidas de nosso coração.

"Desculpem o atraso", uma voz cortou e eu me senti como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido derramado sobre mim. Eu pisquei e vi que Edward já estava a poucos metros.

"James, oi. Fico feliz que você pode fazer isso." Tentei sorrir e me recuperar.

"E de chegar a tempo também." Ele disparou um olhar para Edward.

Eu olhei para Edward e depois voltei para James. "Permita-me apresentar um amigo e colega de trabalho, James. Este é o Edward. Edward este é o James."

Eles apertaram as mãos com firmeza. Edward estava rígido, com uma mandíbula flexionada e olhos escuros brilhando através de sua expressão solene. Eu nunca o tinha visto olhar tão furioso, que só poderia ser percebido por um observador atento como eu. Ele estava mantendo seu temperamento sob apertada pressão enquanto tinha a calma aparente. Mantiveram-se as mãos devagarinho e percebi que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos com a força. Entrei em um pouco de pânico. Pondo um fim a isso, eu coloquei a mão suavemente no braço de James e perguntei-lhe se ele queria olhar o resto da obra de arte comigo.

Seus olhos castanhos cintilaram nos meus como se ele tivesse esquecido que eu estava lá. Soltou a mão de Edward, ele disse, "Prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Eu acho que vou vê-lo mais tarde, Edward," eu disse um pouco desamparada enquanto James me levou para longe.

Edward deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, ainda olhando para nós.

"Bella". Ouvi a sua chamada de voz por trás de mim e me virei.

Ele estendeu a pequena lupa na mão.

Eu voltei para ele e caiu na minha mão. Quando fez isso, ele rapidamente cobriu a minha mão fechada com o seu próprio tempo me olhando atentamente.

"Obrigada", eu disse baixinho, olhando em seus olhos verdes e para baixo em nossas mãos. Ele soltou-me de repente e eu voltei para ir onde James esperava. Ele colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura e fomos para a segunda sala.

James sorria muito para mim enquanto observamos as pinturas. Tivemos o divertimento em nosso último encontro que consistiu em um jantar e um filme, rindo aqui e ali. Portanto, eu me sentia mal só meio de ouvi-lo falar sobre seu dia de trabalho intenso enquanto os olhos de Edward brilharam antes na minha cabeça.

"Parece que havia um monte de gente feia na época de Da Vinci", comentou ele, quebrando meus pensamentos.

Não pude deixar de rir. Muitas pinturas eram de pessoas idosas enrugadas com nariz adunco ou focinho. "Talvez os senhores e senhoras refinados não sentavam para seus desenhos. Queriam apenas retratos a óleo, eu penso," eu adivinhei pensativa enquanto examinava o redemoinho da orelha de um homem velho com a minha lupa.

James declinou o uso do instrumento quando ofereci, preferindo olhar para o desenho inteiro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Meus olhos dispararam ao redor da sala esperando encontrar Edward, mas eu não o vi em canto algum. Eu também queria saber onde Emmett desapareceu. Achei que encontraria Alice e Jasper novamente e tinham provavelmente terminado com a galeria.

Eu finalmente ouvi sua gargalhada e segui a trilha até o final da exposição. Acenando para chamar a atenção dela, andamos até ela e Jasper. Depois de breves introduções, Alice começou a interrogar James educadamente sobre o seu trabalho, hobbies e suas opiniões sobre política. Eu esqgueire-me entre Jasper e nós conversamos, Alice nos excluiu de sua conversa.

"Você viu Edward?" , ele perguntou, inclinando-se para mim, para que pudesse falar em voz baixa.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e lancei olhares ao redor em busca do cabelo bronze selvagem. "Eu não o vi desde que James e eu nos separamos dele a mais de uma hora atrás."

Jasper franziu a testa, os olhos azuis oblíquos. "Estranho. Eu não o vi desde a hora que ele chegou. Não é como se ele fosse embora, sem dizer adeus..."

Eu não achei nada dele até Jasper pensar que era estranho. Comecei a sentir uma estranha sensação de mau agouro e olhou em volta novamente.

Antes de nos separarmos, Alice se aproximou do meu ombro e sussurrou: "Não saia sem dizer adeus." Seus olhos castanhos me deram um olhar significativo.

Eu fiz uma careta para ela em alguma confusão, mas concordei.

Enquanto a noite passava, mais e mais pessoas foram chegando e reunindo-se na exposição. Não havia realmente nenhum ponto para examinar os desenhos mais, mas observá-los de uma distância pequena com o resto da multidão reunida. Havia tantos visitantes que as pessoas estavam batendo bebidas apenas tentando atravessar o saguão onde foi servido o arranjo dos alimentos.

James pegou a minha mão para não me perder de si e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Ei, você quer sair para tomar um ar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo-me um pouco claustrofóbica.

Nós fomos obrigados ir fora do caminho, caminhando para o canto do prédio e eu imediatamente me senti melhor. Havia algumas pessoas lá fora conversando e passeando nas ruas. O burburinho das vozes de dentro ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos quando fechei os olhos e respirei fundo o ar da noite. Quando abri-los, James estava sorrindo e me olhando com aquelos escuros-preciosos olhos.

"Melhor?"

"Muito, obrigada." Suspirei e encostei na parede de tijolo do edifício.

James fez o mesmo. "Eu tive um bom tempo na quarta-feira."

"Eu também, eu gostei do filme."

Ele avançou para perto de mim, olhando para o meu rosto com um brilho amigável nos olhos. "Que tal abandonar esse encaixe hmm?"

"Ainda é cedo", eu disse com uma careta. "Além disso, devo dizer a Alice se eu for a algum lugar."

Era a sua vez de franzir a testa. "Você precisa de sua permissão?" perguntou ele, acariciando o meu braço com a mão como um meio de continuar a convencer-me.

"Não, não é isso, mas ela é minha melhor amiga. Eu devia pelo menos vê-la antes de eu ir para que ela não se preocupe."

"Por que ela se preocuparia, você está comigo", disse ele com voz rouca e beijou meus lábios sorridentes.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa com sua insistência para sair, mas o beijei de qualquer maneira, na esperança de que ele iria ficar parado. Apesar do momento, a dúvida picava minha mente sobre o paradeiro de Edward. _Jasper estava apenas fazendo-me me preocupar sem razão… Edward era um grande rapaz e se ele resolveu sair então… mas por que não disse adeus?_ Eu quase rosnei contra os lábios de James, completamente irritada com o meu argumento interno.

Nós nos beijamos por algum tempo até que sua língua começou a bater nos dentes, lutando para entrar. Tentei enrolar as coisas em um grau. Afinal, ainda estávamos em uma área pública. Ele só se tornou mais ansioso pela minha retirada e colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura, apertando-me próximo entre ele e a parede. Eu estava presa na boca deJames enquanto manteve batendo repetidamente na minha e eu estava correndo para fora da minha alimentação de ar. Eu me contorci afastando um pouco e parou, respirando com dificuldade.

"Eu gosto muito de você Bella, sei que você gosta de mim também", disse em uma voz forte, beijando-me com força novamente.

"Sim, mas você precisa se acalmar. Este não é o momento adequado para tudo isso", gaguejei, meus olhos arregalados e piscando para os pequenos grupos sociais a mais pela entrada.

"Nunca é a hora certa para você, assim você pode parar de jogar duro para conseguir esta noite." Ele me beijou de novo e eu gritei em sua boca, empurrando o peito com as mãos pequenas.

Percebendo que eu devo ter julgado mal James, o caráter era tão terrível como a minha atual situação. Tentei lhe dar joelhadas na virilha, mas voltou à perna me bloqueando. A única tentativa impeliu-o e ele apertou minha coluna na parede de tijolo dolorosamente.

"Não—" Ele me cortou com a boca na minha novamente enquanto me contorci. Minhas entranhas cerradas com pânico e adrenalina.

Eu tentei esconder na parte mais escura da mente, bloqueando o que estava acontecendo como as minhas esperanças deflacionadas em vez de me livras dele. Até onde isso vai?

E então minhas orações silenciosas foram atendidas quando James foi arrancada por um par de mãos e o ar frio correu em meu corpo no lugar de sua violação. Meus olhos molhados piscaram abertos e Jasper colocava seus braços em volta de mim confortavelmente, perguntando se eu estava bem.

Eu balancei a cabeça mansa, jogando meus braços em torno dele enquanto minha ansiedade diminuía. Olhei pelo seu ombro para ver James sendo segurado por Edward enquanto Emmett começou encaixava bruto nele, ficando em um soco ou dois antes que o enviasse.

Edward me chamou a atenção e as emoções em si, espelhava o meu próprio susto e alívio.

"É melhor não mostrar o seu rosto em torno de nós de novo", Emmett rosnou perigosamente enquanto James saiu mancando como um animal ferido. Seus olhos escuros—ou olhos com um inchaço já estava fechado,— piscou-me com a traição antes que ele desaparecer na rua escura.

Jasper continuou a me confortar com palavras suaves e um braço apertado ao redor dos meus ombros.

Eu olhei para ele com um sorriso trêmulo, mas saiu mais como uma careta. "Como você…"

Ele silenciou-me quando Emmett e Edward se aproximou timidamente. "Eu estava fora, tendo uma parada para fumar, quando eu vi você. Você está bem agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, com medo de falar mais enquanto sentia meu peito tardiamente inchar com um soluço. Edward tomou uma das minhas mãos nas suas e acariciou-o suavemente.

"Ele já se foi Bells. Ele não vai mais voltar", Emmett disse, ainda estava queimando com testosterona irritado. "Aquele filho da puta… em pensar que eu apresentei os dois… digo que irei atrás dele só para ter certeza." Ele deu um soco na sua mão.

"Esqueça-o, Emmett", Edward disse com a autoridade, mantendo os olhos em mim. "Jasper, porque você não pega Alice para que ela saiba o que está acontecendo. Vou ficar com Bella."

Jasper acenou com a cabeça e entregou-me no abraço de Edward.

"Eu preciso dizer ao meu, uh, encontro onde estou, para que ela não se preocupe, ou você precisa de mim para ficar?" , ele perguntou, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu volto em seguida". Seu olhar cintilou em torno de qualquer outro sinal de perigo, ele saltou.

Eu não tinha percebido que estava tremendo até Edward me levar para um banco próximo, apoiando as minhas pernas bambas. Ele me segurou mais colocando minha cabeça sob seu queixo e acariciando o lado do meu rosto. Ele continuava a sussurrar: "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Desculpe-me."

Eu me afastei para olhar para ele. "Por que você está arrependido?"

Ele suspirou freando em seu próprio temperamento. "Eu cheguei quase tarde demais", disse ele, esfregando uma mão pelo cabelo dele em agitação, fazendo-lhe a vara para cima. "Eu devo a Jasper. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você… idiota". Ele parou, incapaz de terminar o pensamento em voz alta e estalou os dentes.

"Onde você esteve durante toda a noite?" Não pude deixar de soar como uma acusação.

Seus lábios se separaram para falar olhando para mim por um momento, pesando suas opções. "Eu não gostei da sensação de que estava ficando com ele, então eu te segui desde que ele pegou você. Quando ficou lotado, eu perdi você de vista. Se eu estivesse prestando mais atenção, não teria sido tão perto", ele admitiu lamentavelmente.

Eu deveria ter sido deslizada que ele me arrastou, mas eu estava tomado por uma onda de prazer. Eu coloquei a mão no seu rosto e embalei sua bochecha. "A culpa é minha, não sua. Eu estava cega demais para ver a ameaça que ele era." Minha voz estava grossa e pisquei para conter as lágrimas.

Ele suspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se e pegou a minha mão fora de sua bochecha para beijar meus dedos. Um formigamento quente foi deixadi no local e meu estômago se agitou. "Isso nunca foi sua culpa, ninguém merece ser tratada dessa maneira. Especialmente você," ele disse calmamente.

Aproximei-me mais em seus braços e tocando com os dedos o colarinho da camisa. "Obrigada", eu sussurrei, olhando para os seus olhos. Eles eram uma esmeralda escura, cheio de enfraquecimento de raiva e preocupação por mim.

Eu precisava dele.

Inclinei-me para cima, colocando um prolongado beijo na base da sua garganta. Ele respirou forte e fechou os olhos enquanto beijei uma trilha leve até o seu pescoço, mandíbula e queixo. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente através de pálpebras pesadas e eu vi que ele me queria. Fiz uma pausa, querendo saborear o momento. Então eu coloquei meus lábios nos seus com um suspiro, movendo-os trêmula. Ele beijou-me suavemente, com cuidado, como se ele estivesse com medo de me machucar. Apertei-me mais perto dele e ele colocou a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço, segurando meu rosto para ele com uma suave pressão. Meus lábios se moveram nos seus mais profundamente, desesperadamente. Sua boca era macia e quente e eu queria me perder nele depois de meses sonhando com isso.

Depois de alguns minutos ele firmou as mãos nos meus ombros, mantendo-me enquanto se afastou alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Abri os olhos em confusão. Sua expressão estava desesperada e insegura, e outra coisa que eu não conseguia descobrir.

"Eu não acho que essa é a melhor idéia agora", ele disse numa voz rouca. Eu senti como se tivesse levado um tapa. Vendo minha expressão, ele apressou-se. "Você deve estar em estado de choque… e cansada. Eu entendo seu transtorno e precisa de alguém agora, mas—"

"Você me deu um beijo de piedade?" Eu sussurrei, lenta, mas firmemente me desprendendo dos seus braços.

"Não!" Seu rosto ficou alarmado quando tentava chegar para mim. "Eu só quero ter certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo. Eu não quero ser sua sobra, seu travesseiro."

Levantei-me, lutando para recuperar o meu equilíbrio. Então é isso que ele pensava que o meu beijo significava para ele. "Não, você nunca pode ser para mim Edward Cullen." E porque eu estava machucada e com raiva eu acrescentei, "você é malditamente frio, como uma pedra para ser um travesseiro."

O rosto dele caiu, mas fez outra tentativa de chamar-me de volta para ele. Eu não preciso dele para me confortar, enquanto o açúcar cobria mais uma rejeição. Eu não suportava persegui-lo mais.

"Bella, espere! Os outros estarão de volta em breve e—"

"Basta parar Edward!" Eu gritei para ele. "Dá um tempo, eu entendo", eu disse em voz mais baixa e corri para a rua, deixando o vento bater meus pulmões.

Quando eu estava fora de vista, parei atrás de um prédio e deixei escapar um soluço, meu peito comprimindo dolorosamente. Uma chuva tamborilando começou a cair e eu recebi isso. _O que havia de errado comigo? Por que eu continuo estragar? _Minha coluna foi ferida na parede de tijolo, os meus lábios estavam inchados, mas o meu peito doía mais do que tudo, penetrando e dolorido com o sentimento de perda e pesar. Eu andei o resto do caminho de casa, abraçando a mim mesma e deixando as gotas lavarem os meus sentimentos, implorando por dormência.

* * *

**Spoiler do Capítulo 10**

_Alice educadamente ofereceu a caixa de lenços de minha mesa de cabeceira e eu enxuguei meu rosto. Eu me abracei e afundei de volta ao meu travesseiro. "Ele não vai dizer 'Puxa Bella Acho que você está bonita. Que tal nós trocarmos números e te levo para um encontro' É tarde demais para isso."_

_"Por quê?" ela perguntou com uma careta._

_"Por que um cara para uma mulher vulnerável, muito claramente o queria? Acho que ele quer algo real e duradouro. Eu não posso dar isso a ele."_

_"Claro que você pode", Alice disse com firmeza, mas suavemente._

_"Eu não posso. Meus próprios pais nunca foram um exemplo brilhante e todos os caras que eu conheci não era bons. Como é que eu vou simplesmente colocar toda minha confiança em um homem que está me confundindo por meses? E agora… Eu estou assustada, mesmo que estou inspirada para tentar. "_

_

* * *

_**James e sua verdadeira face, só foi ruim a forma como a máscara dele caiu. E esses dois são um passo a frente e dois para trás. Fico angustiada traduzindo, muito mais do que quando li.**** Bella lascou tudo nesse final né? Eu dou razão ao Edward sobre o que ele fez, porque no momento era realmente o que poderia parecer para ele.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews e até sexta quem vem.**

**Bjs  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

_"O que é necessário, ao invés de fugir ou controlar suprimindo ou qualquer outra resistência, é compreender o medo; o que significa, vê-lo, aprender sobre isso, entrar diretamente em contato com isso. Nós estamos aprendendo sobre o medo, e não como escapar a partir dele." –Krishnamurti

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10**

Meu quarto estava escuro e cinzento e silencioso. Tentei derivar na inconsciência, colocando tudo para fora da minha mente e a coisa estúpida que eu havia feito. Eu virava na cama, entre sonhos, entrando e saindo do sono. Meu telefone soou, o som está agitando o meu estado nebuloso de evasão. No início, eu olhei para a tela através dos olhos pesados, percebendo que eu tinha mensagens. Joguei o telefone do outro lado da sala em uma pilha de roupa e voltei a dormir.

Abracei meu travesseiro com força, eu envolvi meus cobertores em torno de mim, formando uma caverna onde eu poderia tranqüilamente chafurdar. Horas se passaram enquanto eu dormia de forma intermitente, não tendo noção de que horas eram. Mas eu não me importava—minhas cortinas permaneceram fechadas. Qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer para escapar de reviver a noite passada poderia ser suportável. Um pouco.

James? Quem é James? Apenas um cara que eu mal podia lembrar. Ele não é isso.

Eu não queria pensar sobre os seus sorrisos e sorrisos tortos. A forma como as mãos delgadas percorriam o cabelo despenteado. Seu suave riso e chiado dos olhos verdes, derrubando cada tijolo pequeno que protegia o meu coração. Quanto eu queria que ele fosse bom, ele interpretou o vilão que me levou à frustração. Agora, ele interpretou o mocinho, quando eu queria que ele fosse mau, para se aproveitar de mim quando eu precisava de sexo estúpido e seu conforto.

Então eu dormia, convidando o conforto das trevas, que lhe permitiram plantar sementes de amargura.

Pouco tempo depois, eu estava nadando debaixo de água profunda, meu cabelo flutuava em torno de mim e passando na frente dos meus olhos. Pensei que era estranho que eu pudesse respirar sem oxigênio, mas eu não quis saber sobre isso. Eu continuei apanhando conchas e corais, olhando-os para ver o que havia dentro. Eu estava procurando, mas não encontrava e não sabia o que eu estava procurando. Isso parecia ir por horas. Chutei meus pés, espumando pela água, virando a cada coral passado no fundo do mar.

Em seguida, um sussurro flutuou para os meus ouvidos, abafado e silencioso.

Esforcei-me para ouvi-lo e, curiosamente, flutuei em direção a escuridão à minha frente. Era um sussurro encantador, me chamando. Aproximei-me mais perto, envolto nas águas escuras com sombras azul na minha pele pálida.

_Aqui._ A voz fantasmagórica chamava por perto, o som foi falado em minha mente.

Eu virei contra a corrente da água e congelei ao ver dois brilhantes olhos verdes da negritude.

_Quem é você?_ perguntou minha mente.

Ele balançou a cabeça nas sombras, apenas os olhos se moviam de lado a lado com a ação.

Eu tentei uma outra questão, perguntando-se telepaticamente novamente. _O que você quer?_

_O que você quer?_ ele imitou com uma voz assustadoramente bela.

Confusão sobre a difusão. _O que você está falando?_

Um pequeno peixe laranja nadou em torno, circulando sua forma oculta. Seus olhos chamando-me mais perto da água corrente arrastou-me para a frente.

_Wholoobore._

Isso é exatamente o que parecia. Uma palavra abafada. _O quê?_

Ele falou mais alto e mais forte, mas as palavras pareciam apenas ecos mais estrangulados e sufocados.

_Eu não consigo entender._ A voz na minha mente insistiu com ele.

Seus brilhantes olhos verdes se estreitaram. De repente o centro do meu peito começou a congelar, o frio furou espalhando para fora do centro.

_Pare com isso!_ Eu agarrei freneticamente no meu peito.

_Pare com isso,_ ele imitou em um tom de repreensão que eu estava causando isso sobre mim. Ele recuou para a escuridão, cada centímetro de espaço que cresceu entre nós fez o meu peito ficar frio.

'Espere!' Eu gritei, mas foi borbulhada como um fluxo de bolhas voando dos meus lábios. Chutei a água, atravessando-a com meus braços. Depois os olhos verdes esmaeceram, eu tentei manter o peixe laranja à vista, mas minhas pernas estavam pesadas e meu peito começou a congelar completamente. Eu não tinha necessidade de respirar debaixo d'água, mas o frio me arrastou para baixo, perseguindo o direito a vida fora de mim.

Eu afundei no fundo do oceano embalando meu peito, meus cabelos caindo e flutuando na frente do meu rosto. Eu empurrei-o afastado com um empurrão da minha cabeça e vi uma forma de uma velha decrépita sentada no chão nas proximidades. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente contra o peso da água e olhou para mim com os meus olhos castanhos.

Engoli em seco.

Eu olhei para minhas mãos, pois elas também estavam enrugadas e murchas. _Ela sou eu! Isso sou eu! O meu reflexo! Meu!_ Um grito agitado minha garganta e uma chuva de bolhas estouram dos meus lábios.

Consciência me deu um tapa na cara. Meus olhos se abriram assustados e me sentei, meu tronco ereto jogando na minha cama. Devo ter parecido um fugitivo de asilo com o meu cabelo suado e olhos selvagens.

Eu tinha um visitante sentado na beira da minha cama, me olhando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu resmunguei, pegando a minha respiração.

"Você tinha respondido o seu telefone, você sabe."

Eu queria desesperadamente que fosse Emmett ao invés disso.

"Eu te deixei oito mensagens, vinte chamadas não atendidas, dezesseis mensagens de texto," ela começou com uma voz calma de aço que foi subindo com cada palavra.

"Apenas Emmett tem a minha chave de reposição, como você chegou aqui?" Eu acusei.

Sua raiva cortada por um momento, ela respondeu à minha tangente. "Bem, eu comecei a gritar na lateral do prédio para um vizinho sair e descer a escada de incêndio. Em seguida, um homem abriu a janela e jogaram uma maça em mim! Dá pra acreditar?" ela me perguntou, completamente ofendida pelo gesto.

Eu só olhava para ela com olhos esbugalhados e meu queixo um pouco pendurado.

Alice parecia que ela estava prestes a arregaçar as mangas. "Bem, eu mostrei a ele! Eu joguei o caroço da maçã de volta à sua janela e fugiu. Eu decidi jogar o jogo de espera, em vez disse sentei-me no exterior, na porta até que um vizinho me deixou entrar em seu caminho para fora. Fácil. E altamente inseguro, você deve realmente começar a inspecionar." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito com um mau humor. "Estúpido homem velho, que devia mostrá-lo. Espero sua maçã próxima quebre sua dentadura."

Eu coloquei de volta para baixo, deixando minha cabeça bater no travesseiro com um pequeno rangido, mas ele saiu mais parecido com um gemido. Eu estava tão aflita ontem à noite que eu nem sequer tranquei a porta do apartamento, também? Ou talvez ela tinha seu próprio conjunto de cadeado—que parecia mais provável.

Alice moveu-se para se sentar na cama ao lado da minha forma de boneca de pano. "Bella, você colocou a porra do medo fora de todos nós!" ela finalmente explodiu.

Eu recuei um pouco. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão chateada antes.

"Jasper disse-me o que aconteceu e quando eu venho fora, de repente você desapareceu e Edward não quis dizer o que aconteceu, exceto que você fugiu."

No escuro. Por si mesma. Na cidade.

"Depois do que aconteceu, estou surpresa que James não seguiu seu rabo para casa!"E então nós não ouvimos sobre você a noite toda."

O peso de suas palavras me bateu duro. Sentei-me um pouco, esfregando a testa suada e a boca com as costas da minha mão, certificando-me que eu não tinha espuma na boca durante o meu sonho bizarro. "Eu não sei o que dizer, mas sei que sinto muito não ter atendido. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, não sou?" Murmurei com a minha cabeça na vergonha.

Alice se levantou e saiu da sala. Minha cabeça bateu até a surpresa. Alice não iria me perdoar? Enquanto os segundos passavam pelo meu nível de desconforto cresceu. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na minha cama. Tornou-me tão morta em silêncio que eu ouvi o tic-tac do meu relógio digital sobre o criado-mudo.

De repente, ela voltou e definiu um copo de água na minha mesa noite. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio e engoliu-o com gratidão. Ela então pulou na cama, tudo foi perdoado, e esmagou-se em perto de mim.

"Eu deveria chamar Emmett e dizer-lhe que estou bem", eu disse, ainda sentindo-me terrível.

"Não precisa. Uma vez que vi você, mandei mensagem a todos."

"Todo mundo?" Eu perguntei, pensando em Edward.

"Todo mundo", ela confirmou.

"A quanto tempo você esteve aqui?" Perguntei irritada.

"Apenas alguns minutos antes de você acordar."

"Hmph".

"Então o que aconteceu na noite passada?" ela perguntou em um tom mais suave, obtendo o direito ao trabalho.

"Eu estraguei tudo. Estava completamente ignorando o caráter de James e não consegui pegar suas peculiaridades extravagantes. Tivemos risadas e algumas vezes boas saídas, mas eu deveria ter percebido os seus demônios, abaixo da superfície. Talvez parte de mim suspeitava," Eu admiti, lembrando a sua fita escura,"Eu só não queria acreditar. Ninguém nunca pensa que algo ruim vai acontecer com eles até que realmente faz. "

"Você se lembra de mim pedindo-lhe para não sair sem dizer adeus?" Eu balancei a cabeça, em compreensão. "Sim, bem, eu pensei que todos nós poderíamos sair juntos, como uma precaução. Ele estava nervoso, sabe. Quando você e Jazz estavam conversando perto, ele ficou olhando para você como se fosse sua propriedade. Eu não gostei mesmo sendo amigável. Suas palavras não condizem com sua linguagem corporal", concluiu Alice.

"Eu deveria mandar todos os caras para você antes mesmo de considerar um primeiro encontro." Suspirei, cansada, mas conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Há uma pessoa que eu aprovo. Mas você já sabia disso."

Meu rosto amassado para cima, sabendo que ela estava se referindo à Edward.

"Então o que aconteceu com ele? Ele parecia transtornado depois que fugiu, mas não disse exatamente o por que. Ele é a primeira pessoa que eu não pude forçar uma confissão para fora. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes." Ela cruzou os braços, descontente com esta nova revelação.

Meu sorriso se apagou, quando percebi que ela poderia forçar um fora de mim e eu não queria reviver a noite passada. Eu me concentrei nas minhas mãos remexendo no meu colo.

"Quando Jasper e Emmett saíram, Edward ficou comigo. Ele era tão incrivelmente bonito e carinhoso." Eu apontei o local na minha mão onde havia colocado seus lábios. "Eu pensei que estava lendo corretamente os sinais e o beijei."

Alice suspirou com um sorriso e cobriu a boca com as mãos, quase gritando.

"Sim, era como o céu", eu admiti. "Eu não sei o quanto aquele beijo teria ido, mas depois de algum tempo ele parou." Eu olhei nos olhos de Alice. "Ele me disse que não queria ser usado como um cara qualquer, porque eu estava transtornada."

Seus olhos se arregalaram como duas cobras najas gêmeas. "Ele disse o quê?"

"Ele estava certo", eu disse esmagando a minha mão no ar e olhando melancolicamente. "A partir de sua perspectiva de que é exatamente o que parecia e ele estava certo em dizer isso." A boca de Alice fechou-se.

"Mais tarde, comecei a entender suas palavras. Ele não queria ser apenas uma aventura." Voltei-me para o rosto dela. "Mas… algo mais." _Será que eu olhava tão apavorado quanto me sentia?_

"Eu pensei que era isso que você queria." Ela me olhou de forma uniforme.

"Eu… Eu não sei." Senti lágrimas quentes rolarem no meu rosto e eu tinha que liberar a pressão edifício em meu peito ou eu deixaria de respirar.

Antes que eu percebesse, continuei derramando palavras da minha boca. "Tudo que fazemos é discutir sobre coisas estúpidas, mas quando chegamos ao longo de sua forma como deve ser e, em seguida, em algum lugar ao longo do caminho nossa insignificância muda mexendo esses sentimentos em mim e é ainda melhor do que ficar junto. Qual fodido é isso? O que costumava ser desagradável agora está apelando de alguma forma. Penso nele o tempo todo, mesmo quando estou furiosa com alguma coisa chata que ele fez, e meu horário de trabalho gira em torno dele. E isso está doentio, porque eu não me canso de tudo."

"Bella, isso é ótimo! Você precisa dizer a ele!" Alice exclamou, sentando-se ereta.

Pisquei as lágrimas. "O quê? Não, você ouviu o que ele disse ontem à noite. É Edward-excêntrico-Cullen. Lindo, irritante Edward Cullen. _Tudo ou nada_ Edward Cullen." Eu suspirei tremendo e enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Alice educadamente ofereceu a caixa de lenços de minha mesa de cabeceira e eu enxuguei meu rosto. Eu me abracei e afundei de volta ao meu travesseiro. "Ele não vai dizer 'Puxa Bella Acho que você está bonita. Que tal nós trocarmos números e te levo para um encontro' É tarde demais para isso."

"Por quê?" ela perguntou com uma careta.

"Por que um cara para uma mulher vulnerável, que muito claramente o queria? Acho que ele quer algo real e duradouro. Eu não posso dar isso a ele."

"Claro que você pode", Alice disse com firmeza, mas suavemente.

"Eu não posso. Meus próprios pais nunca foram um exemplo brilhante e todos os caras que eu conheci não era bons. Como é que eu vou simplesmente colocar toda minha confiança em um homem que está me confundindo por meses? E agora… Eu estou assustada, mesmo que estou inspirada para tentar. "

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo enquanto eu regulava minha respiração e continuei a esfregar meu rosto, que estava vermelha e inchada. Alice pacientemente esfregou minhas costas no conforto. A pressão no meu peito se dissipava quando as minhas palavras fugiam, deixando uma dor surda em seu lugar.

Alice finalmente se levantou e empurrou minhas cortinas abertas, a luz do sol cegou-me com seus raios implacáveis. Quando meu fungar diminuiu ela perguntou baixinho: "Posso lhe dizer uma coisa?"

Dei de ombros, sabendo que ela iria de qualquer maneira.

Ela uniu-se a mim nas costas da cama. "Na noite passada, nós procuramos por você nas ruas próximas, depois que desapareceu. Depois de uma hora desistimos, mas Edward não parava de procurar por você. Tivemos de convencê-lo por um longo tempo e acho que ele apenas deu um cale a boca a todos." Alice suspirou e meu olhar estava como olhos de coruja, que indeferiu o assunto para agora. Ela pegou sua bolsa no chão e tirou um saco de chocolates. "Assim como o médico receitou", disse ela alegremente e abriu.

Eu ri e pensei no delicado prato de chocolates de Edward, trazendo uma nova onda de mais lágrimas e soluços. "Como você sabia?" Eu perguntei, desembrulhando um pedaço.

"Bem, eu não sou vidente, mas tive um sentimento engraçado."

~/~/~

Eu marchei para o trabalho segunda-feira de manhã sentindo-me terrível ainda. Lancei olhares furtivos, aqui e ali com os meus olhos de guaxinim (não ter um bom sono à noite pode fazer isso) tentando afastar-me de uma pessoa.

Quando eu tinha cavado na minha roupa para o meu telefone no domingo, eu diligentemente passei por todas as minhas mensagens. A maioria era de Alice, dois de Emmett, e um de Edward. Eu escutei a sua voz com o meu coração batendo contra minhas costelas.

_"Bella, é o Edward. Alice me deu seu número. Olha, nós precisamos conversar e… e eu espero que você esteja bem. Me ligue quando você conseguir isso."_

Mas eu não fiz. Em vez disso, eu salvei a mensagem apenas para que eu pudesse ouvir sua voz sempre que quisesse._ Patético!_

O ambiente do escritório era o habitual de chamadas telefônicas e documentos enviados por fax, arquivar, imprimir e assinar. Pessoas conversando e dando ordens. Prazos e prazos. Eu contornava por tudo isso e bati pra baixo na minha cadeira com um suspiro, embora não senti nada, mas alívio. Eu me perguntava como estava indo para torná-lo durante todo o dia.

Olhei para minha mesa para ver lotes de chocolates dispostos em um rosto gigante feliz.

"Bom dia!" Exclamou Alice, me fazendo pular. "Você gostou de minha criação?" ela perguntou, referindo-se ao chocolate.

"Eu já lhe disse que você é maravilhosa, certo?"

"E! Eu te trouxe esta planta para alegrar a sua mesa", anunciou ela e entregou-me uma pequena árvore banzai.

Eu ri um pouco. "Algo de baixa manutenção. Obrigada", e levemente acariciei as folhas.

"Assim, podemos ir às compras esta semana?"

"Ugh, eu sabia que havia alguma coisa! Alice…" Eu resmunguei.

"Por favor, Bella, eu estou na caça para o vestido perfeito para a festa de Natal do escritório."

"Alice, não será em mais de duas semanas e meia."

"Você sabe como eu sou exigente. Provavelmente vou ter que começar alterando o vestido, também por causa da minha altura. Mas, eu sei que vai ter a sua mente fora das coisas", acrescentou.

"Com tais argumentos convincentes, não vejo como posso resistir."

"Esse é seu problema Bella, você resiste muito", ela disse com uma risada e cutucou brincando meu ombro caído.

"Um deles", eu murmurei.

Eu estava no limite todo o dia, ataques de ansiedade nunca são bons para o coração. Fiquei olhando para cima cada vez que alguém passou na porta com um estômago torcido, orando para que Edward ficasse longe.

Eventualmente eu levantei-me, esticando minhas pernas duras. Eu precisava perguntar a Rosalie sobre um caso e esse foi como um bom tempo como qualquer outro. Como, então provavelmente nunca seria um bom momento mais, mas eu não conseguia esconder no meu escritório e obter todos os meus trabalhos, não era possível. Fui até seu escritório com o meu bloco de notas. A porta estava entreaberta.

Edward estava lá conversando com ela e Sr. Lawrence quando empurrei a porta aberta. Eu podia sentir uma nova onda de ansiedade e imediatamente me virei para sair.

"Isabella", disse Rosalie.

Fechei os olhos por um instante e virei para a porta. "Eu só tinha uma pergunta, mas pode esperar," eu disse rapidamente, evitando o olhar de Edward.

"Na verdade, nós batemos um obstáculo no caso de Madison".

"É uma dor real, também," Mr. Lawrence acrescentou rispidamente.

Rosalie me entregou um pedaço de papel com um número de telefone riscado sobre ele, juntamente com a pasta caso. "Eu estava indo ligar para você. Estamos tendo problemas para obter um arquivo aberto do caso anterior, ela tem um selo vermelho."

Olhei surpresa. Arquivos vermelhos eram fechados, normalmente, completamente fora dos limites.

"Precisamos que a mãe nos dê autorização para acessá-lo. O pai não vai ceder. Tem documentos lá dentro da máxima confidencialidade relativa a um incidente semelhante passado com seu filho. Mas sem ele não temos uma boa base para o nosso processo em curso contra ele", explicou.

Eu balancei a cabeça já intrigada e determinada. Sr. Lawrence me deu um sorriso esperançoso. Virei e deixar o meu olhar deslizar para Edward por um segundo. Ele estava me encarando ansiosamente. Eu tinha que sair de lá.

"Vou fazer o meu melhor", eu disse ao Sr. Lourenço e sai da sala. Meu coração batia forte, combinando cada um dos meus passos rápidos pelo chão.

Quando à hora do almoço aproximava fiquei aliviado ao saber que Edward estava fora, em algum almoço de negócios com o Sr. e Sr. Lawrence e um cliente. A tarde era tão insuportável.

Adormecer estava se tornando um mau hábito. Era como minha mente tentava fugir da realidade de hoje. Eu me beliscava várias vezes e até mesmo coloquei minha cabeça fora da janela com os olhos grudados bem abertos. Eu fiz tudo o que eu poderia fazer para ficar na minha mesa, porque eu sabia que Edward não se aproximaria de mim como estávamos agora. Minha mesa era o meu território e ele gostaria de falar em um espaço comum, em igualdade de terreno. Essa era a coisa respeitosa que fazer, embora ele provavelmente fique por perto como morcego com asas gigantes em nossa terra igual de qualquer jeito.

Meus esforços de permanecer acordada foram em vão. Eu fechei a janela irritada. Eu tocava meus dedos na minha mesa, debatendo. Eu nunca fui uma espécie de pessoa doente. Eu peguei minha caneca de café vazio e levantei-me. Estiquei e bocejou e… quase adormeceu nos meus pés. Como um conspirador nos bastidores de um jogo, eu fiz meu caminho até a porta e olhei em torno da parede.

Meu olhar vasculhou a área para a cabeça de cabelo cor de bronze. Tudo parecia bastante normal. Eu segurei minha respiração e meio que corri na ponta dos pés para a cozinha. Eu exalei com pequeno alívio, mas não houve tempo para relaxar. Peguei o pote de café, espirrou o líquido escuro na minha caneca, e derrapei no balcão para maquina encharcá-la em creme e açúcares.

"Eu pensei que eu iria encontrá-la aqui", uma voz apareceu atrás de mim.

Eu virei, apertando a bancada com a minha parte inferior das costas pressionadas contra ele. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, como um roedor rápido sendo perseguido por morcego com asas que eu tinha imaginado que ele fosse a momentos atrás.

"Eu não queria assustá-la. Você está bem?", ele perguntou, mas parecia que estava realmente perguntando, por que estava com medo de mim? Mesmo assim, se ele se referia ao meu ritmo cardíaco ou sexta à noite, eu não tinha certeza.

Eu me ajeitei com dignidade, tanto quanto pude e virei de costas para ele, fingindo salvar o meu café. De todas as coisas, eu não queria quebrar e chorar na frente de Edward. Mas eu também estava irritada. Tivemos um relacionamento seguro, se não estranho e, em seguida, ele entrou e estragou tudo.

"Por que você se importa?" Eu perguntei com uma voz firme.

Ele colocou a mão na borda do balcão, mas foi cauteloso em invadir o meu espaço pessoal. "Você olha como se me odiasse."

"Eu te odeio", eu soltei, sabendo muito bem que não queria dizer isso e olhei para seu rosto. Grande erro.

"Você está mentindo." Seus olhos nem sequer procuraram os meus, ele simplesmente sabia. Sua mão sobre o balcão enrolado em um punho ao seu lado e ele também parecia zangado agora. Seus olhos verdes sondado para mim, sob o cenho com o queixo dobrado. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo mais quando uma voz de repente, flutuou através da entrada.

"E, Marge! Se Mike chamar apenas mandá-lo passar! Eu vou mudar o meu compromisso para amanhã." Jessica era todo o brilho e borbulhante enquanto escorregou para a sala com sua própria caneca vazia.

Desconhecendo a tensão na sala, ela me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Então ela olhou para Edward com um sorriso. "Oi, Edward." O sorriso dela escorria mel enquanto o seu nome saiu da sua boca.

Eu poderia sobreviver com café preto. Eu peguei minha caneca e sai da sala.

Um par de horas depois, meu estômago sentiu-se deteriorado. Eu não sabia como Edward podia beber essas coisas sem o creme de leite e açúcar. A amargura ficou na minha boca e o ácido iria seriamente dar-me azia. Mas pelo menos eu estava acordada.

Eu pensei que o fim do dia nunca iria chegar. Enquanto estava arrumando minhas coisas, Alice veio para a minha mesa já vestida com seu casaco e bolsa.

"Não se esqueça de nossa ida às compras esta semana", lembrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e continuei a recolher minhas coisas juntos. Ela me deu um aperto reconfortante no meu braço antes de sair.

Eu rapidamente tomei as escadas até a garagem. Era apenas seis andares, rodando e rodando cada andar rodava meus pensamentos em um liquidificador. Eu estava correndo para a linha de chegada, que assumiu a forma da última porta pesada. Eu puxei ela aberta esperando liberação. _Liberdade!_

Parei a poucos metros de distância da minha Mercedes preta quando fui confrontado com a forma de Edward preguiçosamente encostado na porta do lado do motorista.

Apenas a sua presença fez-me inquieta. Dentro de um momento, um confronto, Edward Cullen me transformou em uma pessoa fraca. Bella Swan se acovarda diante do compromisso.

Ele descruzou um dos braços e olhou para seu relógio de pulso. "Não é ruim Sra. Swan. Dois minutos e 36 segundos desde a sua rejeição."

Eu olhei pra ele, minha boca apertada em uma carranca. Então ele ia jogá-lo para cima como era? Tentando ficar sob a minha pele e provocando-me com o seu sarcasmo.

"De que você está fugindo?" ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Correndo," eu corrigi. "Eu estou correndo para o meu carro."

"Você está correndo para seu carro", ele repetiu secamente.

Eu levantei meu queixo um pouco mais modesto e olhei para o outro.

Seus braços foram cruzados sobre o peito e parecia ansioso e determinado a mim. "Você não me ligou de volta."

Eu não respondi, meus olhos correndo para o carro com os pensamentos de fuga entretendo minha mente.

Ele percebeu meu olhar e endireitou-se, caminhando lentamente em minha direção como um leão perseguindo sua presa. Minha teimosia vacilou. Engoli em seco audivelmente e eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir meu coração batendo descontroladamente como um beija-flor preso.

"Precisamos conversar sobre sexta à noite", ele disse calmamente, parando em frente de mim, nossos peitos quase se tocando.

"Não há nada para falar", eu disse, tentando manter minha voz firme. Quando comecei a passar por ele, ele me agarrou pelos ombros para me impedir.

"Você não tem idéia do que este fim de semana tem sido assim, me preocupando com você." Sua voz estava aquecida e agora fui obrigada a cumprir o seu olhar. Eu vi debaixo da raiva que ele parecia cansado, também, mas os olhos brilhando continuou tentando encontrar um caminho dentro de minha alma. Para descobrir a abertura na parede de tijolos que havia criado.

"Alice lhe disse onde eu estava" respondi secamente.

"Mas eu não ouvi _você_. Estive pensando sobre aquela noite, indo mais e mais na minha cabeça. Se eu tivesse acabado de ser honesto com você ao invés de deixar o meu orgulho ficar no caminho", disse ele com uma nova urgência, as palavras saindo de baixo e rude "tudo poderia ter sido diferente."

"Sinto muito por beijar você, ok? É isso que você quer? Sinto muito por atirar-me em você? Por ter te usando?" apressei-me, sentindo-me hipnotizada pelo seu olhar.

Eu senti uma pressão crescendo sobre os meus ombros, enquanto suas mãos apertavam perspicácia. "Não, não é isso que eu quero. Quero dizer, sim, é o que eu quero." Ele inalou uma respiração frustrada. "Você é o que eu quero. Não é a suas desculpas."

"Eu" repeti incrédula.

"Sim. Você. Tudo de você." Ele estava a alguns centímetros de mim que eu podia ver os folículos de seu cabelo, avermelhado, castanho, loiro? Barba por fazer e manchas de verde em seus olhos. Eram uma erva verde no centro da esmeralda voltando para as bordas com um fino anel amarelo em torno de sua pupila.

Ele continuou a estudar o meu rosto. Tudo o que ele viu fez sua mudança nos olhos, os sentimentos neles desvendado por trás da convicção de suas palavras. Seu rosto permaneceu solene e firme e, em seguida, seus olhos ficaram guardados novamente. Ele sabia que eu não estava pronta que iria rejeitá-lo.

Meus ombros caíram em suas mãos. "Eu não posso", eu sussurrei. "Por favor, Edward, eu preciso ir…" Eu pedi com a voz trêmula, enquanto as lágrimas picadas nos cantos dos meus olhos. Isto foi exatamente o que eu temia, que um de nós sairia prejudicado com isso de alguma forma. Eu me recusei a encontrar o seu olhar e me concentrei mais na maçaneta da porta do meu carro.

Um por um os seus dedos me libertaram suavemente.

Se eu não estivesse desesperada para sair, meus ossos teriam se transformado em uma poça no chão. Eu entrei no meu carro e liguei o motor com os dedos tateando, lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar. Parecia que eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego rápido o bastante, mas eu limpei os meus olhos, a fim de dirigir. Quem era este homem para mudar todos estes sentimentos dentro de mim? Confusa e assustada, eu entrei em pânico, sem saber o que fazer ainda.

Quando eu tirei da minha garagem, Edward tinha desaparecido.

~/~

"O que você acha deste?" Alice perguntou, segurando um vestido de paetês.

Assustada fora dos meus pensamentos de ontem na garagem, eu respondi, "Legal".

"Eu sabia que você não estava prestando atenção. Isso é absolutamente terrível", observou ela, empurrando o vestido de volta na prateleira.

"Desculpe. Eu—"

"Chafurdando na auto-piedade", ela interrompeu. "Bem, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Desde que você não vai resolver sua vida pessoal, você vai ter que reunir a sua força e ser útil para mim. O que você acha sobre isso?", perguntou ela, agarrando outro vestido fora da prateleira.

"É feio", eu respondi, observando-se de espuma verde do mar.

"Ótimo. Estamos fazendo progressos."

Segui-a em torno da loja de departamentos enquanto encheu seu carrinho com vestidos de todos os tipos.

"Nossa Alice, quantas você está planejando experimentar?"

"Metade é para você", ela respondeu casualmente.

"Alice… Eu não quero tentar de qualquer um desses", eu disse, sentindo-me mal-humorada.

Ela suspirou. "Bella lembra quando nós conversamos sobre você resistir muito?"

"E lembra do que aconteceu na última vez que você me vestiu?"

"Esse foi um traje de Halloween, completamente diferente do que eu tenho em mente neste momento", afirmou completamente perturbada pelo meu humor.

"Se você está pensando em me embonecar para Edward, você pode pensar de novo".

"Bem, não haverá qualquer máscara desta vez. Não é possível usar o mesmo truque em você duas vezes." Ela colocou um dedo ao queixo, pensativo.

"Isso foi um dos seus truques?" Eu gaguejei, parando brevemente nas minhas faixas.

"E um dos bons, também. Jasper tentou convencer Edward na escolha de um traje com uma máscara também," ela admitiu alegremente. Então, sua expressão escureceu. "Se vocês dois não tivessem estragado tudo, seria o plano perfeito." Ela suspirou melancolicamente e empurrou o carrinho para a frente da outra prateleira.

Fechei os olhos, beliscando a ponte do meu nariz para me acalmar. Eu não acho que poderia segurar ouvir os detalhes desse plano—ou qualquer outro. Corri para alcançá-la.

"Você está tentando me dar cabelos brancos, não é?" Eu acusei, derrotada por sua força irreversível.

"Deus não, é tão fora de moda ser prematuramente cinza", ela respondeu improvisando, olhando um ou outro vestido e olhando para o meu tipo de corpo.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Alice, sério. Você sabe da minha situação atual. A última coisa que eu quero fazer interessar Edward ainda mais."

Continuando a examinar o vestido, ela respondeu, "Bem, se você não vai fazer isso por Edward, vai fazer isso por você. É tempo de você se sentir bem consigo mesma novamente."

Ela tinha um ponto. "Tudo bem. Mas esse é o último vestido." Peguei-o para fora de suas mãos e joguei no carrinho.

"Tudo bem". Ela fingiu estar machucada, mas o canto dos lábios se curvando em um sorriso. Ela parecia bastante satisfeita com isso.

Ficamos nos vestindo por mais de uma hora. A coisa boa sobre compras com uma amiga é que você tem um segundo par de mãos para fechar um zíper. Eu concedi a escolha para fora de um punhado que eu gostava, mas Alice reprovou todas as minhas escolhas.

"Eu pensei que isso era sobre eu sentir-me bem comigo mesma, então porque não posso comprar um que eu quero?" Perguntei irritada em um lindo vestido branco.

"Sim, mas confie em mim isso. Você não pode usar branco para uma festa à noite, além de que faz você olhar todas lavadas. E esse verde aqui" ela referiu-se ao vestido drapeado em cima da porta "faz sua pele pálida ainda mais pálida". Ela invadiu o meu vestiário, afastando-se dos vestidos mais triste da minha coleção.

Então, ela vasculhou a pilha do carrinho transbordando. Eu estava com medo de sua forma minúscula ser engolida na massa de tecidos. Seria um final apropriado.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ela olhou por cima do ombro ceticamente.

Eu reorganizei meu rosto em pura inocência. "Nada".

"Aqui". Ela empurrou um vestido novo em minhas mãos, me virou e empurrou-me de volta ao camarim.

Eu fiz uma carranca enquanto coloquei o vestido. Eu saí e as mais prontas de Alice subiram o zíper.

"Nós temos um vencedor!" exclamou.

Eu fui para o espelho triplo vendo por mim mesma. Ele era preto, simples, e que o tecido era primoroso.

"Você pode estar certa sobre isso", eu concordei e me virei para verificar a minha forma de outros ângulos. "Hum, você não acha que é um pouco comunicativo?" Ele certamente mostrava um monte de minhas curvas.

Alice riu agudo. "Está apenas mostrando o que Deus lhe deu. Mas Rose vai estar lá superando todas nós de qualquer maneira."

"Eu suponho". Eu me virei para encará-la. "Tudo bem, podemos ir agora?"

* * *

**Eu deixo vocês xingarem a Bella. Como é burra meu Deus, ta vendo que o cara ta arriado os 4 pneus por ela, e fica nessa frescura de 'eu não posso blablablablablaaaaa' chata -.-'**

**Então.. semana que vem vou postar o primeiro outtake, então fiquem ligados porque vou abrir outra história, igual a autora fez ok?O Outtake é sobre a noite deles juntos pela visão do Edward.  
**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic, muito obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Até semana que vem. Beijos  
**


	11. Capítulo 11

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.

* * *

**

"_Utiliza palavras suaves e argumentos fortes." – Provérbio Ingles._

"_Eu sei que o amor e o desejo não mantêm a mesma companhia." – Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11**

Olhei para o meu telefone por todo o final de semana. Eu até tentei esfregá-lo como um gênio da lâmpada mágica para ter resposta para os mistérios da vida. Eu não estava esperando por uma ligação, mas… debatia sobre como fazer a chamada. Eu precisava falar com Edward, mas… não no telefone.

Após a última segunda-feira na garagem, Edward tinha desaparecido. E não me refiro apenas da garagem, ele realmente desapareceu pelo resto da semana. Aparentemente, ele estava em uma viagem de negócios, o que eu achei um pouco conveniente. Mesmo que ele fosse, eu suspeitava que a sua verdadeira intenção era me evitar. E por que não?

Ainda assim, eu pensei em ligar para ele.

Ser paciente nunca foi meu forte. Lembra-se o que acontece quando você age por impulso? Sim, eu prefiro não pensar em James agora.

Eu rolei através dos números do telefone até a barra de destaque até parar em seu nome. Suspirei, sentindo-me patética novamente. Mas meu polegar descansou no botão "Enviar." Basta um pouco de pressão e–

_Knock, knock_

Quem diabos bate na casa dos outros em um domingo de manhã? Eu atirei o cobertor de lado e lentamente rolei do sofá. Quando cheguei à porta, espiei pelo olho mágico. Suspirei novamente e destranquei.

"Ei Marc," eu disse, forçando um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Bom dia Bella!" Ele cumprimentou, olhando para mim através de seus óculos bifocais ampliados. Eles fizeram que o seu olhar ficasse como de olhos de uma mosca gigante.

Eu evitava sua jovialidade longe como a luz do dia. "Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Uh, sim, desculpe incomodá-la em um final de semana, mas eu pensei que você seria uma boa vizinha e me emprestaria um pouco de açúcar para o meu café da manhã, eu fiquei sem", ele explicou, olhando esperançoso e esfregando a nuca com um braço desengonçado.

"Oh sim espere aqui", respondi rapidamente e comecei a me sentir mais alerta. Eu derramei meia xícara de açúcar em um saco Ziplock para ele.

Quando voltei para a porta eu peguei Marc como uma borracha, tentando observar o interior do meu apartamento. Ele tinha uma expressão ansiosa e curiosa, como se estivesse passando por uma gaveta de roupas íntimas feminina. Ele esticou o pescoço para trás para dentro da porta quando eu entreguei-lhe o açúcar e me agradeceu profundamente como se ele me estivesse me devendo uma dívida para o futuro ou algo assim. Eu disse a ele que não era realmente necessário, pois era apenas "coisa de vizinho", e fechei a porta com alguns adeus apressados.

A ida ao shopping com Alice tinha me animado um pouco. Eu não ia admitir isso para ela, caso contrário iria subir para a sua cabeça.

Eu tentei não lastimar-me segunda de manhã. Bati a testa na minha mesa com um gemido frustrado. Edward escolheu a pessoa que não queria desistir. Claro, eu poderia começar um relacionamento só porque eu estava morrendo de vontade de correr a minha língua por ele todo novamente e acordar com seu rosto sonolento se aquele sorriso, mas inferno, o que não seria justo com ele quando as coisas não dessem certo – como eu sabia que não iria.

Quão "emo" ele era afinal? Os caras só não querem sexo sem compromisso?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rolando de um lado para outro no meu antebraço. _Nah, Edward era qualquer coisa, mas Sr. Sensível_. Que tipo de homem aturaria as minhas coisas por tanto tempo quando ele ainda não colheu os benefícios sexuais? Ou ele era um cara realmente bom e eles estão muito bem hoje em uma espécie ameaçada ou era tudo uma luta pelo poder e ele queria ganhar. E quando eu continuei a lutar, ele iria finalmente me ver com a 'bela despedida amarga' que eu sou. Ele provavelmente tinha algum fantasia, uma imagem adorável na cabeça sobre mim, mas eventualmente desapareceria como a despedida de nevoeiro, e não seria justo comigo. O triplo B. Me decepcionei.

Eu tentei afastar o meu momento de fraqueza e auto-piedade.

Talvez eu tenha tendências covardes quando isso vinha por... bem só Edward.

E bungee jumping.

_Basta ir falar com ele..._

"Bella, se você suspirar pesadamente mais uma vez, eu vou rodar e chutar o seu traseiro", Alice disse, irritada por trás da meia-parede.

Sentei-me com um começo e peguei a próxima pasta de arquivo, mas fui incapaz de me concentrar sobre os documentos diante de mim.

"Alice?"

Ela parou de escrever, me dando a chance de conversar.

"Como ele está?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Ele esta bem Bella. É com você que eu realmente tenho estado preocupada."

Hã?

E aqui eu estava deprimida, suando, perdendo sono, agonizando sobre tudo durante toda a semana e ele estava BEM?

De repente, eu poderia vê-lo em seu escritório com as pernas apoiadas em sua mesa, girando o uísque em um copo de cristal, e fumando um charuto grande e gordo, sorrindo e girando loucamente um bigode enquanto ele contemplava a próxima mulher.

_Oh, inferno não._

Eu empurrei para fora da minha mesa e pisei fora do meu escritório. Eu vi o rosto assustado de Alice e sobrancelhas levantadas completamente surpresa com a minha mudança de humor repentina. Por dias eu tinha sido um pedaço de barro, mas apenas pensar em Edward me enganando, fingindo comigo, ou até mesmo mudando de idéia, me deu de volta a minha energia. Eu não estava indo me sentar na minha poça de pena se ele estava bem. Eu fiz um caminho direto para a porta.

Eu fiquei lá por um momento, ignorando Lauren e me disse para ficar calma e descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Bati de leve.

"Entre." Ouvir sua voz no interior fez o meu estômago saltar uma vez. Eu não tinha ouvido a sua voz em dias.

Eu lentamente abri a porta e olhou para dentro.

Edward estava contraposto ao lado de sua mesa, de frente para a estante de livros gigantes que ocupava toda a parede, a cabeça de bronze inclinada perfeitamente despenteada em uma pasta com concentração. Ele usava minhas favoritas calças azul marinho e uma camisa branca com colarinho e gravata. Só ele podia olhar tão tentador em trajes de trabalho comum. Ouvindo-me entrar, olhos verdes surpreendidos estalaram para cima, completando o quadro.

Eu poderia simplesmente atravessar a sala em três passos, rasgar suas roupas em pedaços, puxar seu cabelo, e devorar cada centímetro dele. Isso deve ser o que acontece quando eu não o vejo por vários dias — me transforma em uma viciada em sexo furioso.

"Hum, oi," eu comecei, encostado a mão na maçaneta da porta. O lugar dele murchou meu temperamento a partir da imagem do mal que eu tinha pintado dele, e eu não conseguia me lembrar das palavras do meu discurso acusatório.

"Oi", ele disse com surpresa.

"Nós podemos conversar por alguns minutos?" Eu perguntei insegura e agora passando na porta.

Ele agarrou a pasta fechada como uma concha e continuou a olhar-me enigmaticamente.

"Feche a porta", disse ele com um pequeno empurrão de seu queixo.

Eu fiz isso de imediato e me aproximei de sua mesa como um mau aluno no escritório de um diretor. Eu estava me sentindo muito auto-consciente agora, porque nós temos, de fato, temos que falar em algum ponto.

Colocou a pasta sobre a mesa e graciosamente caiu em sua cadeira, atando os dedos sobre a mesa e olhou interrogativamente para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada pesados. "O que posso fazer por você hoje Sra. Swan?"

Estamos de volta a formalidade?

Eu tomei a cadeira em frente a ele para esconder os meus dedos remexendo e com a mudança do meu peso de um pé para o outro. Para viver em uma bolha de um escritório de advocacia, eu estava estranhamente não me sentindo muito confiante agora.

Eu não sabia como começar, então eu ineptamente declarei: "Você sumiu na semana passada."

"Sim. Eu estava em viagem de negócios para Sr. Lawrence", ele respondeu, esperando por mim para chegar ao ponto da minha visita.

"Onde?" Eu perguntei, tentando ver se ele falaria seu destino. Eu ainda não acredito que ele estava em uma viagem de negócios.

"Só fui para São Francisco para elaboração alguns contratos de um cliente importante", respondeu com facilidade.

Uma vez que corri de perguntas inúteis nós encaramos um ao outro por um momento.

"Havia algo mais?" ele perguntou baixinho, com expectativa. Sua cabeça inclinada, olhando para mim com apreensão.

Reuni a minha coragem. "Na verdade sim. Hum, sobre a última segunda-feira..." Eu esperava uma interrupção a partir dele, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Seu olhar estava empurrando as costuras da minha fortaleza intestinal.

"Eu estou..." Não, ele não quis ouvir nenhum pedido de desculpas mais. "Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que tem relacionamento," eu ofereci. Mordi o lábio inferior esperando que a frase fosse o que eu precisava dizer a ele. _Eu vou ter o nº de compromisso para o meu prato principal, mas eu posso ter uma ordem de Edward ao lado?_

Seus lábios tremeram. "Deixe-me adivinhar, 'não é você, sou eu'."

Minhas sobrancelhas apertaram um pouco nisso. "Bem... não é como se estivéssemos namorando, então eu não usaria como um rompimento, especialmente um tão clichê." Senti meus lábios abrindo em um pequeno sorriso.

"Meu erro", disse ele, seus lábios à beira de um sorriso.

"Eu realmente não estou pronta para entrar em qualquer coisa uh, pegajoso... e seria injusto apenas pular nos seus ossos, quer dizer começar algo diferente .. e eu odeio a cair nas suas expectativas quando as coisas não trabalharem para isso... "

_Pare. De divagar. Agora. Você acabou de dizer pular em seus ossos? Swan idiota!_

Tentando lutar contra a minha vergonha, eu pigarreei e tentei novamente. "Tudo de repente parece complicado entre nós, nós dois queremos coisas diferentes e eu acho que seria melhor se pudéssemos voltar para a forma de como éramos", eu disse, os meus olhos vaguearam para os objetos em sua mesa.

Ele não falou imediatamente e não me atrevi a olhá-lo. Eu me concentrei em pesos de papel, canetas e documentos chatos que tinha sido impressos em um nível ampliado para pelo menos duzentos por cento.

"Então, por que simplesmente não esquecemos a última segunda-feira", ele finalmente respondeu em um tom casual, claro.

Meus olhos voaram para seu rosto. Bem foda-se, me fez realmente olhar bem como Alice tinha dito.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele. "Esquecer isso? Assim?"

"Claro", disse ele, oferecendo-me uma expressão muito inocente.

Eu deveria ficar alegre no meu caminho, mas porque diabos de repente eu sinto como se estivesse em sua corte agora? "Tudo bem." Fiquei sem jeito e virei para ir embora agora que todas as coisas estavam resolvidas.

"Ótimo!" Edward disse levantando com entusiasmo renovado.

Assustada com a sua súbita explosão de energia, eu me virei para vê-lo abrir uma gaveta de arquivo grande em frente à estante. Girou-a aberta com um pouco de esforço, tornando o lamento de metal velho desagradável e partículas de poeira flutuando no ar.

"Eu preciso de você comece com uma gaveta aqui e trabalhe nela para baixo", ele me disse com um sorriso ingênuo, com os olhos iluminando com travessuras. "Esses são casos antigos de 1962-78. É sobre os colocar em no nosso sistema de computador." Ele tirou o pó de suas mãos e colocou em seus quadris com satisfação.

"Hein?" Eu disse estupidamente.

"Você sabe, um outro projeto", disse ele balançando as sobrancelhas.

Meus pensamentos quase bateram em si mesmos enquanto peguei c essa sucessão de eventos. Acabei de assinar sobre os meus direitos? Minha vida? "O quê... não precisa nem mesmo daqueles!"

"Por que você esta olhando surpresa? Eu sempre lhe dei pequenos projetos." Seu sorriso se alargou.

"Pequenos?" Eu gaguejei. "Metade das pessoas nesses arquivos já são falecidos. Isso é um desperdício de tempo." Eu coloquei minhas mãos firmemente sobre meus quadris.

Ele aumentou a minha preocupação com o clique de sua língua. "Tenho certeza de que Rosalie concordaria comigo. Tenho que manter a empresa bem regida e organizada", ele disse de repente todo negócios.

"É esta a sua idéia de vingança ou algo assim?"

"Só vamos voltar para o modo de como as coisas eram," ele zombou.

"Você está me punindo agora. Realmente eu pensei que você fosse tudo isto, _Sr. Cullen_", eu disse acidamente.

Quanto mais eu olhava para o armário de arquivo e seu conteúdo desatualizado, mais frustrada ficava. Um milhão de insultos passaram pela minha cabeça.

Edward deu uma gargalhada, um profundo som musical.

"O que diabos está tão engraçado," eu exigi indignado. Eu não vi nada engraçado sobre isso, apenas minha própria morte ou a sua se ele puxasse os meus botões adicionais.

Ele continuou rindo que havia voltado a sentar em sua cadeira para se recuperar. Então ele notou a veia na minha testa se contorcendo. Emmett gostava de se referir a ele como uma entidade separada do mal atribuída somente às mulheres.

Ele finalmente ficou normal e se inclinou sobre a mesa nos cotovelos. "Basta olhar para si mesma, Bella."

Olhei para baixo, confusa e duas vezes mais irritada. Será que eu rompi um botão da minha blusa durante o meu peito arfante furioso?

Hum, sim.

Eu não estava prestes a ficar de quatro e procurar a maldita coisa. Mas ele merecia um gracejar totalmente cruel assim. Seu olhar permanecia em minha pele exposta recentemente por um momento. Eu só estava revelando um pouco de clivagem, que não era muito, porque eu não tinha um grande peito. Ainda por cima eu sabia que ele estava prestes a lançar sua voz em discurso longo, logo após rir de mim.

"Além de seu botão escapar, você está hilária Bella. Você vem aqui como se estivesse prestes a chegar na fila da guilhotina. Senta e pergunta sobre o meu recente paradeiro. Então você olha toda culpada, se contorcendo em seu cadeira e colocando nesta frente forte de nunca se envolver." Ele ficou realmente sério agora e se levantou para caminhar ao redor de sua mesa para sentar na metade do canto dela. "Mas até agora, é óbvio que você ainda não consegue ficar longe de mim. Quer você goste ou não, você se importa comigo", disse ele incisivamente.

As palavras não me pegaram momentaneamente. Ele estava mais atento do que eu esperava, mas ele acertou em cheio e eu não tinha na verdade me recuperado. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Sentimentos de defesa?"

"Pare de ler a minha linguagem corporal." Eu descruzei os braços e levantei. "Como você pode ser muito agradável e às vezes um idiota, quase sempre a cada outro momento. Eu estou ficando cansada, sério."

"Você está ficando cansada?" Ele se inclinou para trás e soltou uma risada seca. "Eu estou apenas mantendo com o seu humor. Vamos enfrentá-lo Swan, você tem problemas. Essa é a única razão pela qual uma mulher bonita como você continuaria a ser solteira."

Oh, ele foi longe demais. "Isso é incrivelmente sexista supor que uma mulher tem um problema só porque ela escolhe ser solteira. Mas se um homem é solteiro está tudo bem para ele montar em seus dias de glória de solteiro, utilizando mulheres como caixas eletrônicos."

Sua expressão escureceu. "Eu não uso as mulheres como caixas eletrônicos, para que você possa parar de formar opiniões sobre mim com base na sua decepção para o resto da população masculina. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse, eu quero você, mas eu não forço as mulheres a me querer." Ele olhou ofendido com o próprio pensamento. "Eu já fiz a minha missão de refutar as suas teorias sobre os homens, mesmo que isso signifique lutar com uma mulher excitada no mercado." Ele me deu um sorriso largo e presunçoso.

"Isso tudo é um grande jogo para você não é." Dei-lhe um olhar fulminante.

Ele se endireitou e olhou para mim com aquela travessura má em seus olhos novamente. "Se é um jogo, então você está jogando, também. E eu sempre consigo o que quero Sr. Swan."

Meu rosto estava quente de fúria agora. Era uma ameaça ou uma promessa? O ego do homem era insuportável, atualmente ofuscava suas qualidades cavalheirescas.

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu estou deixando o diabo encarnado mascarado como seu ex-angélico tornar sua 'heróica' missão de corrigir-me, enquanto realmente avançar mais perto do abismo do inferno. Assim, você pode interromper sua cruzada para reformar Bella Swan." Meu peito estava subindo rapidamente de novo com a agitação de fúria e ódio por este idiota, pomposo, bonito.

"Esse foi um discurso bonito," disse em uma apertada voz calma. Provavelmente porque eu o comparava ao diabo.

"Por que você veio aqui, então?" ele perguntou, inclinando-se para pegar seu prato de doces pequenos de sua mesa e oferecendo-me um chocolate.

Desta forma sutil de ele tomar de volta o controle da conversação apenas registrado enquanto eu peguei um chocolate e desembrulhei. "Não importa o que eu diga, eu tenho certeza que vou rasgá-lo e retomar a sua crítica de mim de qualquer jeito", eu disse, irritada e bateu o doce na minha boca, mastigando e inflando minhas narinas na respiração.

Ele riu e colocou o prato de volta em sua mesa, desembrulhando um pedaço para si. "Provavelmente. Ou eu vou formar a minha própria opinião. Então?" ele perguntou de novo e jogou o doce na boca mastigando com prazer e me examinando.

"Você faz isso de qualquer jeito", eu disse, desviando.

"Sim, mas você não hesitou em chutar um cara no meio-fio, quando você não está interessada, você ainda está aqui", ele disse sorrindo, perguntando-me pela terceira vez.

Eu desviei novamente. "Eu prefiro deixá-lo viver em seu próprio mundo ignorante onde você é o Rei do Direito." Eu cruzei os braços inclinando o meu peso em um quadril e deu-lhe um sorriso amargo, lacônico.

Ele revirou os olhos e colocou a mão em seu coração. "Por favor salve-me do meu terrível reino de mal entendidos."

Eu quase ri.

De repente o telefone tocou sobre sua mesa e sem quebrar o contato visual comigo, ele chegou lentamente atrás de si para o receptor. O fio de telefone enrolado e, seu lado e puxou sua camisa. "Sim?" Ele parou para ouvir. "Coloque-o em espera, eu vou estar com ele em breve", e puxou o cordão para pendurar o telefone para cima devagar, ainda olhando para mim.

Ele ficou sério. "Agora, responda a maldita pergunta."

Pedido andou em mim como uma espécie de formigamento adicionado ao despertar do meu estado já quente e incomodado. Ele teve o efeito desejado. Deixei escapar um suspiro frustrado e olhei para ele com ódio. "Muito bem Edward, eu me importo com você. Mas isso não significa que eu confio em você. Você provavelmente enganou-me, porque você é um idiota completo."

Ele sentou-se para trás e me deu um sorriso verdadeiro. "Obrigado. Foi tão difícil?"

Caminho para embaraço. Ele deve ter um sexto sentido para transformar a minha resistência em uma confissão, porque ele sempre usava da sua vantagem. Desde o início de nossa conversa ele me acusou de me importar com ele e de alguma forma fizemos um círculo completo.

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ele observou com satisfação, "Não é sobre estar certo ou errado, é sobre quem ganha o argumento."

Sério, poderíamos argumentar além da inanição. Exceto pelo botão de espera em seu telefone que ainda estava piscando em vermelho.

"Eu estarei de volta para o armário de arquivo mais tarde," eu disse com uma careta e me virei para sair.

Quando abri a porta, ele disse: "Vejo você na hora do almoço", e sorriu levemente.

~/~/~/~

A nojenta pasta de arquivos antigos estalava quando eu os abri e cheirava a naftalina. As páginas estavam salpicadas com pó de ferrugem de quarenta anos de idade grampos e clipes. Eu nunca soube que o revestimento de aço podia se enrolar e virar pó. Quando abri o primeiro fui presenteada com uma aranha morta achatada pressionada como uma flor entre as páginas. Levantei-me com um grito assustado e cautelosamente transferi para o lixo. Que grande começo, eu pensei com outro suspiro enojado e comecei a entrar no banco de dados de informações Lawrence Associates.

Antes que eu pudesse me empenhar para fora desse projeto absurdo para um auxiliar de escritório, Rosalie tinha obtido dele e concordado que era uma boa idéia. Então eu tinha que aguentar por enquanto e talvez atingir Edward na cabeça com alguma coisa pesada mais tarde. Super cola para sua mesa parecia uma idéia fantástica agora.

Nosso fluxo de trabalho foi ajustado, sempre que eu tinha projetos dele, então Alice estava habituada a tomar em algumas coisas extras. Continuei trabalhando em algumas das minhas tarefas habituais ou eu ficaria louca com esses projetos mundanos.

Eu tinha algumas dúvidas sobre o acompanhamento com uma ação boba sobre o engano de SAT* em um colégio interno de garotas e os pais tentando processar uns aos outros sobre isso. Eu não poderia perguntar Rosalie, porque ela estava fora durante a tarde em uma reunião. Eu decidi apenas deixar uma nota para ela sobre sua mesa e seguir em frente. Rabisquei algumas perguntas sobre os Post-its e marquei nos documentos. Quando fui até seu escritório eu encontrei a porta trancada.

_*** **__**SAT:**__ Teste de aptidão escolar._

Isso era estranho, ela nunca trancava a porta. Felizmente, como suas assistentes, apenas Alice e eu tínhamos a chave reserva. Voltei para minha mesa e pescaram na minha gaveta. Não é como se eu fosse bisbilhotar por suas coisas, este foi um trabalho relacionado. Voltei e destrancando, virando a chave e abrindo a porta.

Eu sabia que ela não estava aqui, por que a luz? Eu tive uma sensação estranha, como um fantasma ou uma presença simplesmente desaparecendo na sala. Sacudi a sensação absurda. Minha imaginação tendia a sair de lado por vezes como imaginar Edward um solteirão mal com um bigode e charuto.

Perdida nesses pensamentos, cantarolei uma canção ociosa e coloquei a pasta em sua mesa. Eu fiz a varredura da superfície por ela com os Post-its apenas para acrescentar uma nota extra que a pasta era de "Isabella." Então, com a ordem de não mexer nas coisas dela, eu cuidadosamente destaquei um fora e coloquei na pasta e rabiscou a minha nota.

Senti uma mão fechar sobre o meu tornozelo.

Engasguei com o meu grito de susto e a caneta na página quase rabiscou nos documentos reais.

Eu recuei desajeitada, batendo na cadeira. A parede me pegou por trás e eu olhei para baixo descontroladamente.

Emmett estava agachado sob a mesa de Rosalie em nada, alem de sua cuecas e meias.

"Oh meu deus Emmett que você está fazendo aqui? E onde estão suas roupas?" Minha voz tinha subido para um guincho, o meu coração batendo acelerado.

Ele olhou para mim com um choque espelhado. "Bells, você tem que me ajudar!" ele murmurou, em tom de urgência.

Levei um momento para retomar a minha voz. "Santa merda é Rosalie Lawrence," eu disse com a realização tardia.

"Bells, você tem que me tirar daqui." Emmett pediu de novo, soltando o meu tornozelo. Ele começou a desdobrar-se debaixo da mesa e era difícil imaginar como ele havia se encolhido para caber no espaço claustrofóbico, em primeiro lugar.

"Sério, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Não tem um dia de trabalho?" Minhas sobrancelhas ainda enrugadas em confusão com este último acontecimento.

"Não é óbvio? Eu estava esperando por Rose voltar para que ela possa ter o seu jeito comigo mais um pouco." Eu atirei-lhe uma fulminante carranca. Ele parecia um pouco arrependido. "Ela disse que estava apenas indo para uma breve reunião e ela estaria de volta. Já se passaram duas horas!"

"Então? Isso não é culpa minha!" Olhei para a porta esperando que ninguém ouvisse nossas vozes altas. Eu deixei cair a um sussurro, mas ele saiu mais parecido com um assobio. "Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo hein?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

Não importa o fato de que ele era despojado de seus boxers, agora ele começou a parecer muito desconfortável. "Hum, desde a festa de Halloween de Alice." Ele descolou-se debaixo da mesa e sentou com as pernas dobradas no chão.

Tentei não olhar para o seu pacote saliente descansando debaixo de sua roupa interior. Havia um trevo de quatro folhas verde gigante perfeitamente impressa sobre a área com as palavras "Beije-me. Eu sou irlandês", impresso em torno dele.

"Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu com a sua roupa ou não?" Eu perguntei, erguendo sobre ele.

"Ela trancou no armário de arquivo para que eu não saísse até que ela voltasse." Ele nem sequer olhava chateado com isso, apenas incomodado e um pouco orgulhoso de sua mulher atrevida.

Senti a necessidade de lhe dar uma palestra disciplinar. "Emmett, eu não posso acreditar que você está trepando com ela. Ela é o minha chefe, você é meu melhor amigo, se isso não der certo, isso poderia se tornar uma situação muito desconfortável para mim no trabalho. Você não acha isso?"

"Ei, nós apenas não estamos brincando, estamos juntos." ele disse sério. Era um pouco difícil o levar a sério quando ele estava mal vestido e no chão. Eu acho que estar na luxúria faz uma pessoa fazer coisas estúpidas.

"Bells, você vai me ajudar ou não? Eu acho que ela escondeu a chave em sua mesa em algum lugar." Inclinou-se para levantar. Agora ele estava elevado com relação a mim como o alto musculoso treinador de peso que eu conhecia, apesar da boxer engraçada e as meias. Ele realmente criou uma imagem formidável.

Recuei um pouco e lutei contra o calor em meu rosto. "Você se meteu nesta confusão e pode sair dela", disse com firmeza. "Só por favor, não fiquei arriscando no escritório. Isso vai abrir uma lata nova de vermes e eu não quero o nosso departamento entrando em apuros por causa de uma excitação como você. "

"Mas já se passaram horas e eu estou morrendo de fome", ele gemeu e se contorceu impaciente. Seu estômago roncou também, somando as coisas sem importância.

"Espere aqui," eu disse já irritada. Se ele não tivesse me dado aqueles olhos de cãozinho.

Abri a porta e olhei para me certificar de que ninguém estava prestando atenção, o meu coração acelerado. Eu andei na ponta dos pés rapidamente para a minha mesa e olhei para uma barra de chocolate ou algo em minhas gavetas.

"Bella, você não está bem." A voz de Alice flutuaram até mim e ela sua cadeira rodou em todo o canto da metade da parede.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Você está na ponta dos pés em torno daqui, e esta olhando furtivamente. Você está com os ombros tensos e suas sobrancelhas estão fazendo essa coisa de ruga."

As pessoas podem por favor, pararem de analisar a minha linguagem corporal hoje?

"Oh bem, ótimo. Você não vai parar de chatear-me até que eu diga de qualquer maneira." Eu queria tirar parcialmente alguns casos de dentro de mim. Alice era a pessoa perfeita para confiar nisso. Eu disse-lhe tudo e os olhos castanhos cresceram cada vez mais enquanto as minhas palavras fluíam em um fluxo rápido de meus lábios.

"Ah. Meu. Deus." ela disse finalmente.

"Eu sei!" Eu toquei.

"E ele ainda está aí?" ela perguntou baixinho, com descrença.

"Obviamente."

Nós duas nos viramos e olhamos para a porta do escritório do outro lado da sala por um momento.

"O que devemos fazer?" ela perguntou com uma mistura de simpatia e de desonestidade.

"Eu não sei, ele está com fome", eu rosnei. Eu não tinha encontrado nada na minha mesa que era comestível.

"Bem, não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo lá com fome", disse ela e passou a vasculhar as suas próprias gavetas. Pensei que ela estava à procura de comida também, mas em vez disso ela voltou com ninguém menos do que lock picking*****. Eu não fiquei muito surpresa que ela possuía uma. "Nós vamos ter que destrancar suas roupas." Alice sorriu para a minha tristeza.

_*** **__**Lock picking:**__ é a técnica de abrir fechaduras, maçanetas ou cadeados sem utilizar chaves através da manipulação do mecanismo de fechamento. Geralmente, os chaveiros possuem os equipamentos de lock picking em casos que esqueçam ou não consiga abrir a fechadura._

"Não seria melhor ir comprar-lhe um pouco de comida?"

"O que é mais um aborrecimento? Abrir o arquivo ou correr pela rua para comprar-lhe uma refeição? Uma vez que o libertar-mos, podemos lavar as mãos de todo o negócio."

"Eu acho que sim." E não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava indo para bisbilhotar pela mesa de Rosalie para que a chave de qualquer maneira.

Eu e Alice cautelosamente fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o escritório de Rosalie. Quando abrimos mais uma vez, entramos para a sala vazia, com as luzes ligadas.

"Emmett, você pode sair de debaixo da mesa. Somos eu e Alice," eu disse impacientemente.

Ele bateu a cabeça na parte de baixo da mesa e amaldiçoou o seu caminho para fora. Ele ainda estava completamente despudorado em apenas suas cuecas, parecendo tão feliz em nos ver, lambendo os lábios como se ele já pudesse saborear a sua liberdade e sua próxima refeição. Alice riu ao meu lado. Ele apontou para o armário de arquivo e Alice cavou a chave de seu bolso e fui ansiosamente mexendo na fechadura.

"Devo-lhe um grande favor. Tudo o que vocês quiserem meninas, um presente, um favor, nada de aturar a minha merda, só em nome disse. Então, o que vai ser?"

"Vou deixar que você saiba", eu disse entre dentes, tomando a decisão de manter o benefício para o futuro e talvez usá-lo na hora mais inconveniente para voltar para ele.

Eu podia ver Alice imaginando todas as coisas que ela queria comprar, como roupas, sapatos, maquiagem... talvez até mesmo ingressos para um show com Jasper.

Ela finalmente gritou feliz como a fechadura clicando aberta. Entrei ao seu lado e nós mergulhados nossos olhos para dentro da gaveta para ver as roupas de Emmett recheadas com a bagunça lá dentro, esmagando algumas pastas. Como Rosalie poderia ser tão descuidada? Alice pegou a camisa e jogou brincando para ele, silenciosamente girando ao redor da sala em triunfo.

Ele riu e enfiou-a facilmente, abotoando na frente. Ele parecia ainda mais ridículo agora com suas meias. Seu enorme sorriso começou a me irritar também. Eu juro que Emmett poderia fugir com algo. Se ele está em apuros, ele milagrosamente encontra uma saída sem recorrer a inimigos. Peguei sua calça com o polegar e o dedo indicador, segurando-os para longe de mim e atirando em seu rosto.

"Ai!" exclamou por trás do pano. Ele agarrou-os avidamente nas mãos e passou a escorregar em seu corpo.

De repente, um cenário horrível jogou na minha cabeça. "Hum, Alice? O que Rosalie vai achar quando ela voltar para encontrá-lo lado de fora?"

Nós duas olhamos para Emmett.

"Eu vou falar com ela, ela vai entender. Vou apenas dizer que eu peguei a chave, porque eu estava com fome."

"Pois bem, ela vai ver através de você", argumentei.

"E não é preciso muito para apertar a verdade fora de você. Rosalie só tem de sorrir e eu aposto que você está caído em suas mãos", Alice acrescentou.

"Vou rebentar a fechadura agora." E ele avançou em direção a ela.

Alice e eu colidimos nossos ombros juntos para fazer uma parede na frente dele. "Você vai fazer tal coisa Em, alguém vai nos ouvir."

"Bells, você está muito tensa."

"Bella e eu preciso falar sobre isso." Alice agarrou meus ombros e nos amontoamos em sussurros com nossas testas juntas, virando as costas para Emmett. Rapidamente chegamos a um acordo sobre um plano de ação.

Voltamos para enfrentá-lo e sorrimos. Emmett sorriu de volta, sem saber o que estava prestes a acontecer. Simultaneamente, investimos contra ele a partir de cada lado, como Velociraptor na caça. Ele deixou escapar outro "AI!" tanto quanto nosso peso bateu de volta para o chão.

"O que você–"

Eu cortei-lhe a palavra pelo assobio, "Alice!" Ela empurrou-o para baixo e sentou-se no seu peito.

"Ai!" Ele grunhiu de dor, ainda chocado com a nossa ação repentina. Alice pode ser pequena, mas ela era muito forte. Era meio assustador às vezes...

Enquanto Alice estava assegurando-lhe em cima, agarrei as extremidades das calças e arrastei-os. Ele mexeu e tentou dobrar os joelhos para evitar, mas eu consegui os tirar fora e atirei no armário como atirava uma bola de basquete em sua cesta.

"Bells, o que diabos você está fazendo!" ele exclamou.

"Mudança de planos, Emmett."

"Bella, uma ajudinha aqui," Alice resmungou, tentando impedir que ele se contorcesse debaixo dela. Isso pode ser mais fácil do que eu pensava... Emmett nunca bateria numa mulher e não tinha para onde correr, agora que as calças tinham ido embora.

Sentei-me nas pernas com firmeza, distraindo-o bastante, enquanto Alice quase rasgou sua camisa em dois.

"Um pouco de tato Alice, como é que vamos explicar os botões em toda parte?"

"Você estão hormonais ou é algo de mulheres loucas!" Ele tentou levantar-se até a metade em posição sentada.

_Knock knock._

Nós três instantaneamente congelamos em movimento metade. Eu estava prestes a agarrar as mãos de Emmett para continuar a retê-lo, ainda sentado sobre suas pernas e Alice tinha colarinho em punhos, e outra mão para o lado do rosto. Onde as curtas ondas de Emmett estavam esgotadas.

Então, ouvi alguém mexendo com a maçaneta da porta e todos os nossos olhos esbugalharam para a porta.

Ouvimos passos e alguém dizendo ao batedor que Rosalie estava em uma reunião. Os passos foram embora.

Nós suspiramos e nos entreolhamos com alívio.

Num instante estávamos de volta em ação, Alice e eu fomos mais rápido do que Emmett e tivemos a camisa arrancada dele. Alice jogou-a para mim e eu joguei no armário em cima de suas calças. Cesta de 3 pontos.

Levantei das pernas de Emmett e fiz meu caminho até o gabinete para travá-la fechada. Dentro de três passos que eu dei, cai com pressa no solo pelo peso pesado de Emmett, o vento bateu dentro de mim. "Desculpe", disse ele, esperando que ele não me machucasse e ansiosamente atrapalhado passou atrás de sua roupa.

Sua mão estava prestes a pegar, quando Alice, abençoada, delicadamente correu ao seu encontro e chutou a mão gigante para fora do caminho com o seu pé pequeno, batendo a gaveta fechada.

Eu gemi de alívio. Emmett suspirou em derrota. Alice tilintou uma risada e acariciou seu bolso contendo seu conjunto de lock picking.

"Se nós o deixarmos ir, Rosalie vai saber que estávamos aqui, que normalmente não é um problema só que agora _você está_ aqui e então ela vai saber que nós te vimos, então vamos definitivamente ser demitidas", Alice informou-lhe, olhando para ele no chão.

"Se você tentar quebrar a fechadura você vai fazer muito barulho e alguém vai descobrir, ficando todos em apuros", eu acrescentei.

Emmett olhos encheram-se de plena realização pela forma boba como Alice e eu o colocamos em uma posição ruim. Ele descansou a cabeça no chão e soltou outro gemido. Uma de suas meias estava meio fora de seu pé e caídas. "Por que vocês não disseram logo ao invés de atacar-me?"

"Boa pergunta", disse Alice com um dedo ao queixo, pensativa. Eu não pude deixar de rir e me levantei para suavizar a minha roupa, verificação contusões.

Eu pensei que iria morrer se Rosalie entrasse agora. "Precisamos voltar ao trabalho."

"E pegar todos os botões!" Alice sussurrou urgentemente.

Fechei a porta, tranquei-a, e duramente de volta ao nosso cubículo prestes a explodir de nossas risadas abafadas.

_Rosalie e Emmett. Emmett e Rosalie. Rosalie e Emmett._

"Uau, Rosalie com Emmett..." Alice ecoou meus pensamentos, uma vez que estávamos a salvo de volta para nossas mesas. "Quem diria que o mais selvagem touro no curral deixaria seu harém para trás e se acalmasse" Ela meditou, pensativo.

"Nem me lembre." Eu comecei escrevendo furiosamente, ainda sentindo na borda.

"É melhor ele não casar antes de mim ou eu vou torcer suas bolas", disse ela sombriamente.

Eu vufei. Com o tempo e o amor de Alice e Jasper colocados em seu relacionamento, eu tive que concordar com ela.

Rosalie não retornou na próxima hora e eu quase senti pena de Emmett. Quase.

Observando-a mais de perto, ela definitivamente parecia impaciente e animada. Ela se apressou, destrancando seu escritório e entrou. Alice e eu estávamos digitando e trabalhando fora, mantendo um ouvido atento.

Mais meia hora passou. _Ewwwww._ Eu nunca mais vou tocar em nada no escritório Rosalie novamente.

Como ela tinha escapado com ele para dentro e saindo despercebidos estava além do meu processo de pensamento criativo. Há quanto tempo essas secretas visitas de escritório estavam acontecendo?

De repente me dei conta de outra coisa. _Oh merda, deixei minha pasta com o a nota do Post-it em sua mesa!_

_

* * *

_**Oh Deus desculpe pela demora, eu amo traduzir essa fic, as coisas fluem com rapidez.. talvez eu poste mais um antes ou no final de semana.**

**Primeiro vou falar da Bella e do Edward... as coisas estão mais ou menos resolvidas... acham que ele vai desistir de estar com ela assim facilmente? Eu não sei... **

**Bem.. e essa situação do Emmett foi no mínimo engraçada, e agora será que a Rose nessa coisa toda vai ver a pasta da Bella? Hum...**

**Novamente desculpe pela demora, e obrigada pelos comentários. Alguns devem ter visto que eu postei um Outtake que foi da primeira vez da Bella e do Edward narrado por ele, o que deixa tudo mais... excitante.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"Tente amar alguém que você quer odiar, porque eles são como você, em algum lugar lá no fundo, de uma maneira que você nunca pode esperar, de uma forma que ressoa tão dentro de você, que não pode acreditar." – Margaret Cho_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

"Bom dia, Sra. Swan. Tomei a liberdade de trazer a você um café nesse lindo dia ensolarado." Edward disse em sua forma mais educada à beira de um exagero e sorriu alegremente para mim.

Coloquei o relatório de instruções que eu estava lendo sobre minha mesa, eu olhei para o copo que ele estava estendendo para mim. Cheirava incrível bem e eu imaginei o líquido quente deslizando sedosamente na minha garganta. Mas como eu poderia aceitar um agrado dele quando eu resistia a ele de todas as formas?

"Por que está olhando hesitante? Não é como se eu tivesse batizado o seu café da manhã", brincou. Ele se inclinou para frente e balançou o copo debaixo do meu nariz tentadoramente.

"Tenho certeza que você batizou. Com o que, uma poção do amor?" Eu o provoquei.

"Como se eu precisasse de uma poção do amor...", ele zombou com uma voz doce e me deu um pequeno sorriso torto.

"Você vai com essa atitude", comentei.

Eu peguei o copo percorrendo com cuidado de manter meus dedos longe dos seus. Eu propositalmente esbarrei um pouco com o nariz enquanto o levantei-lo antes de levar o copo à boca.

Ele se endireitou e me deu um olhar irritado em algum lugar entre um olhar mortal e um meio sorriso. "Não se esqueça dos arquivos no meu escritório."

Eu respirei um ronco suave e revirei os olhos. "Você quer dizer o cubo de metal da Idade da Pedra. Claro, mal posso esperar," eu resmunguei enquanto ele se afastava. Eu o encarei um segundo a mais na sua forma de se retirar, esperando que minha cara feia lhe picasse dolorosamente nas costas ou um tropeço.

Quando alguém diz alguma coisa, isso sempre vai para fora da atmosfera. Ela nunca pode ser retratada e torna-se parte da história. Sua declaração quebrava o silêncio da superfície constrangedora e intercâmbios inexplícito. As palavras de Edward tinham me assombrando como uma sombra desde então, mas parecia levantar um peso dos seus ombros. Uma vez que estava 'lá fora', ele falava mais abertamente sobre isso e não impedia minimamente em trazer isso. Se qualquer coisa, ele parecia mais ousados em seus favores e olhares sugestivos.

_Isso era exatamente como ele também,_ pensei, enquanto observava a porta do escritório e tomei um gole do meu café contemplativo. Nunca fora de controle, fazendo escolhas com deliberação e, uma vez que a ação estava feita, ele nunca olhava para trás. Ele nunca se sentia a necessidade de pedir desculpas porque realmente não se arrependia de seus atos. De seu trabalho como sua vida pessoal, tudo que ele fazia era premeditado e com uma análise cuidadosa.

Se Edward era o garoto que colorira dentro das linhas meticulosamente, preenchendo os espaços, nivelando a cor, eu era a garota que rabiscava toda a página e talvez até um pouco para o chão. Ele me fazia parecer uma bagunça total em comparação. Perturbada com temperamento em fogo, tomando decisões rápidas e agindo por impulso. Essas minhas qualidades não vinham com força total até que ele entrou na minha vida. Eu odiava pensar que foi ele quem trouxe esse lado de mim.

Não importa o que o nosso processo era, nós dois paramos no zero para conseguir o nosso caminho.

Nossos pequenos puxões de guerras verbais em seu escritório pareciam apenas incentivá-lo. Uma vez que as cartas foram finalmente estabelecidas na mesa, ele estava pronto para jogar. E eu era essa mulher que disse 'bateu-me outra vez' vamos ver quem tem a vantagem neste momento. Tornava Ardil 22***** ridículo. Ele gostava do nosso imenso jogo de gato e rato. Ele também iria gostar se eu desse a ele completamente. Eu escolhi o menor de dois males.

_*** Ardil 22: **__é um romance satírico-histórico do autor estadunidense Joseph Heller, publicado originalmente em 1961. O livro, situado durante os estágios finais da Segunda Guerra Mundial de 1944 em diante, é frequentemente citado como uma das maiores obras literárias do século XX. O romance gira em torno de Yossarian, um bombardeador de B-25 da Força Aérea Americana, enquanto ele e os demais membros do "256.° Esquadrão" encontram-se baseados na ilha de Pianosa, na Itália._

Refleti sobre tudo isso enquanto abria a pasta em desintegração de 1964. Minha pele se arrepiou novamente como o cheiro de naftalina e poeira enferrujada assaltando meus sentidos. Eu espirrei na pasta. Eu estava apenas na segunda gaveta e era um trabalho malditamente tedioso. Eu podia ver Alice começando a se sentir mal por mim. Ela tinha aquela mesma expressão simpática de desaprovação quando Edward foi forçado a trabalhar com Jéssica por uma semana.

"Eu não posso acreditar o quão rápido os feriados estão passando", ela exclamou, em um esforço para me distrair.

A festa de Natal anual da Lawrence Associates era nesta sexta-feira. Era difícil acreditar como os dias passaram rapidamente quando eu estava presa fazendo um trabalho cansativo.

"Você conseguiu o vestido pronto?"

"Sim, eu tenho um ótimo relacionamento com minha costureira da mesma maneira que os homens tem com seus barbeiros. Celeste fez um trabalho urgente sobre o que eu queria com um preço regular." Alice suspirou com admiração para a mulher.

"Uau, foi legal da sua costureira para fazer isso." Mas se alguém poderia fazer um negócio, era Alice.

"Sim, eu amo Celeste, mas eu preferia ter um corpo perfeito como o seu e eu nunca teria que ajustar as minhas roupas."

"Ham Ham" eu disse sarcasticamente e espirrei na pasta novamente. Desta vez, minha cabeça parecia um pouco nebulosa. Eu balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la e fui para a pasta seguinte.

Eu estava me sentindo meio tonta sobre sexta-feira e definitivamente nervosa sobre o meu vestido. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Alice me convenceu a comprá-lo. É certo que era um vestido muito bonito, mas eu devia ter sido lamentável naquele dia de compras. Quanto mais eu olhava mais percebia que era robusta e apertada. Se eu usasse botas de cano alto com ela eu tinha certeza de que estranhos se aproximariam de mim em uma esquina tendo a idéia errada. Mas Alice ainda jura por aquele vestido.

"Você precisa de mim para lhe arrumar antes da festa?" ela perguntou, esperançosa.

"Não, obrigada Alice, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de deslizar em um vestido e fazer meu cabelo. Nada mais dos seus 'toques secretos'," Eu disse, referindo a máscara de Halloween ou quaisquer outros truques que ela mantinha na manga.

"Tudo bem. Mas não me chame no último minuto, se você estiver tendo problemas com sua maquiagem", disse ela, sentindo-se desprezada. "Eu não acho que Edward iria apreciar seus esforços atrapalhados em seu rosto se você ficasse parecida nem com um manequim ou um palhaço."

"Puxa, que maneira de torcer a faca Alice. Eu já te disse que eu estou querendo agradável... apenas para uma boa aparência. Eu não fornecer-me a indivíduo a menos que o indivíduo seja _eu_."

"Tudo bem, estava apenas tentando ajudar", ela cantarolou e imprimi um monte de documentos. Eu a ouvi-los bater em sua mesa para organizá-los em uma pilha limpa. Ela veio ao redor da parede e disse: "Bem, eu tenho que encontrar com Rose agora." Ela fez uma pausa estremecendo para a minha pilha de pastas empoeiradas com simpatia. "Umm, boa sorte com tudo isso."

Eu sorri enquanto sua forma minúscula se retirava. Eu sabia que ela iria me ajudar, se ela já não estava assumindo parte do meu trabalho normal e eu realmente me senti grata por tê-la como melhor amiga e colega de trabalho. Nem todas as pessoas têm uma grande combinação como essa em seu trabalho e vida pessoal. Esses pensamentos me mantiveram feliz enquanto eu me ocupava.

Um baque na borda de minha mesa me assustou. E assim, o meu bom humor foi arruinado pelo vilão de olhos verdes. Edward colocou uma caixa de empoeirada sobre a superfície segurando para não cair.

"Deus, coloque-o no chão palhaço", eu bati enquanto uma pequena nuvem de poeira flutuava em minha direção.

"Esqueci de um pequeno detalhe," Edward disse, ignorando o meu pedido. Ele apoiou um cotovelo no canto da caixa como se fosse seu filho favorito.

Eu virei na minha cadeira para lhe dar meu olhar cheio de raiva. "O que é isso? E que detalhe?" Eu perguntei entre os dentes, tocando minha caneta rapidamente com agitação.

"Achei essa grande pilha de recortes de jornal, que dizem respeito a alguns dos processos judiciais. Devem ser digitalizados e adicionados ao seu número respectivo do caso no banco de dados. Você não vai demorar muito ainda vai?" Ele ergueu a sobrancelha interrogativamente.

O filho da puta sabia o quão longe eu estava, o armário de arquivamento estava em seu escritório! E agora ele esperava que eu passasse por todos estes artigos de jornal, digitalizá-los, e revisar todos os casos arquivados que pertenciam também e adicioná-los aos arquivos? Se eu fosse chorar na frente dele, agora pode ser um desses momentos. Mas eu estava com raiva demais para chorar.

"Escute aqui _Sr. Cullen_, isso vai levar dias e eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. Apesar do que você pode pensar, o departamento de processos é muito mais ocupado do que os seus documentos legais", eu disse com uma borda azedo. "Eu não estarei fazendo isso sem um assistente de escritório." _Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso de qualquer forma._

"Por que você sempre é tão difícil comigo Sra. Swan?" Inclinou-se na borda da minha mesa e agora me dava toda a sua atenção, olhando para mim como um gárgula.

"Você é o único tentando propositalmente me irritar com suas _tarefas_." Eu destaquei a palavra _tarefas_. "Eu não sou difícil, geralmente eu sou fácil de se conviver. Todas as pessoas nesse escritório sabe que eu sou fácil." Percebi tarde demais como as minhas palavras poderia assumir um significado diferente.

"Fácil? Como se vestir com saias apertadas e dormir por ai é 'fácil'?" Seu tom brincalhão não alcançou seus olhos.

"E se eu estou?" Eu provoquei. "Você está tentando descobrir se eu estou disposto, para ver se tem uma chance?"

"Você não pode implicar que eu não tenho uma chance quando eu já estive lá", ele corrigiu com uma voz baixa, olhando-me mais agradecido. "Mas se isso irá torná-lo menos difícil, você deve voltar para o cavalo." De repente seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.

"Você tem o efeito de tornar-me difícil, não importa quantas vezes eu 'volte para o cavalo'."

"Oh, é assim?" Ele estava quase no meu rosto neste momento.

"Sim, é assim!" Eu joguei minha caneta na caixa empoeirada atrás dele.

"Tudo bem, eu vou te dar um auxiliar de escritório", ele desafiou e recostou-se um pouco.

"Ótimo. Isso é simplesmente ótimo. Passar tempo com tal vai me deixar menos estressada assim que eu posso fazer o meu trabalho, como você diz. Vai ser um grande conforto para mim e eu posso relaxar", eu rebati, minha voz grossa com as implicações.

"Isso soa como o exato oposto de trabalhar", ele respondeu, de repente, lançando seu ângulo na conversa.

"Qualquer coisa para manter a empresa atualizada e funcionando perfeitamente", citei suas palavras de ontem.

Nós olhamos um para o outro com cautela. Decidi instigá-lo um pouco mais, testar os limites. Eu virei meu olhar num sorriso tímido, delicioso e secreto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco com a mudança e sutilmente sua linguagem corporal se transformou em algo mais convidativo. Meu temperamento dissipou um pouco enquanto eu o estudava mais de perto, cuidando para brilhar meus inocentes olhos castanhos para ele. Uma vez que eu estava presa no seu olhar, era difícil arrastar o meu longe dele e de resistir ao apelo, à força magnética.

Ele me olhou lentamente e, finalmente, seu olhar caiu nos meus lábios. "Você realmente precisa de um assistente de escritório?" ele perguntou em voz muito suave agora, e eu não perdi o duplo sentido em seu tom.

Eu me encontrei com sua mudança de comportamento e senti-me inclinando para mais perto dele. "Bem, isso depende," respondi com uma voz tão baixa como se estivéssemos a ponto de segredos comerciais. Eu lentamente lambi meus lábios para o efeito completo.

Seu corpo relaxou e se inclinou mais perto, até nossos narizes estarem um par de centímetros de distância. "O que isso depende?" Sua voz estava um pouco acima de um sussurro e suas pálpebras começaram parecer um pouco pesadas. Seu hálito quente fez cócegas na minha boca.

Eu lentamente peguei a gravata, sentindo o tecido suave entre meus dedos. "Meu desempenho..." eu respondi, ofegante, meu peito subia e descia com mais destaque. Eu gentilmente acariciei a gravata, movendo minha mão para baixo do comprimento do mesmo.

"Isso não deve ser um problema. Existe mais alguma coisa?" ele sussurrou com o canto de seu lábio dobrando-se quase num sorriso.

Seus ombros estavam bloqueando o meu ponto de vista da porta, a minha visão focada apenas no seu rosto e olhos, seu cheiro de roupa fresca e baunilha enchendo meu nariz, e seus lábios um mero centímetro dos meus. Ele parecia estar respirando mais rapidamente também.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça como se faz, preparando-se para beijar. "Só mais uma coisa..." eu sussurrei como meus dedos errantes parando, segurando o empate no lugar. Meu olhar caiu de boca entreaberta que estava me chamando. Olhei para ele, resistindo à vontade de chupar no lábio inferior.

"Mm?" Ele fez o som baixo em sua garganta, instando-me continuar as minhas palavras ou beijá-lo. Ou ambos. Usando mais o auto-controle que eu já tinha de reunir em minha vida, minha outra mão vagou ao meu objeto desejado como se tivesse procurando um preservativo no escuro.

Meus olhos piscaram de volta para seu verdes escuros. "Tempo", eu disse em uma voz normal, utilizando o grampeador na minha outra mão para perfurar os grampos em sua gravata.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e quando ele tentou se afastar Eu segurei sua gravata com mais firmeza, ainda grampeando. "Tempo é o que eu preciso Sr. Cullen", eu disse, continuando a linha de um grampo para baixo desde o centro que acompanha a menor dobra atrás do maior em um pedaço irregular de pano. "Quanto mais você me incomoda, menos tempo eu tenho que terminar este projeto." Com cada palavra minha o grampear tinha-se tornado mais forte. Ele estava completamente perturbado e pego de surpresa, mas eu puxei sua gravata destruiu a frente assim que seu rosto era uma polegada do meu novamente. "Com ou sem um assistente," eu disse finalizando e soltando o grampeador. Ele fez um baque forte na minha mesa.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira energicamente para que meu peito quase se chocasse contra ele se não tinha se movido para fora do caminho, em tempo e sai do meu escritório, deixando Edward boquiaberto, mal-humorado, e sem palavras com trinta e poucos grampos em sua gravata agora completamente devastado. Estava pendurado, balançando um pouco no ar desde o seu queixo caindo e os ombros curvados.

Uma vez eu tinha saído da sala com uma arrebatadora saída dramática, minhas pernas começaram a ficar fracas. Fui ao banheiro para me refrescar e espirrei um pouco de água no meu rosto. Após ter o meu rosto seco percebi com surpresa como minha calcinha era uma bagunça, molhada, encharcada.

~/~/~/~

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o meu nariz entupido e minha pele cocando. Mesmo que fosse no meio do inverno, esse era um momento muito ruim para o meu corpo decidir ficar doente. Tomei um banho quente na esperança de que o vapor limpasse meu nariz. Eu também tomei alguns analgésicos e engoli um chá quente antes de balançar o meu casaco. Eu não podia dar ao luxo de ficar doente agora, eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer graças a Edward-idiota-Cullen.

Para continuar a minha manhã de má sorte, descobri que as coisas não estavam bem com a minha estação de trabalho. Depois que eu deixei cair meu saco no chão, deu de ombros meu casaco e sentei, eu vi que meu teclado estava em branco. Olhei mais atentamente para ele.

Alguém havia pintado todas as letras e símbolos sobre as teclas com corretivo.

Olhei por cima do ombro através da entrada. Este parecia ser um retorno duro para o grampeador. Se era brincadeira de escritório que ele queria, então isso é o que ele estava indo ter. Meus dentes cerraram juntos enquanto minha veia na testa começou a formar planos malignos.

Mas, primeiro, eu precisava resolver este problema atual antes de levantar a minha espada com um grito de guerra. Pensei em removedor de esmalte para limpar o corretivo, mas que poderia apagar os símbolos originais nas teclas. Suspirei irritada e agarrei meu abridor de envelope, eu teria apenas que desconectar o teclado e raspar cada pequeno botão. E depois teria um inferno para pagar.

Claro, as coisas não correram tão bem como eu planejei. Uma vez que o corretivo foi raspado, eu tinha que virar o teclado de cabeça para baixo e usar uma lata de air-spray para soprar os flocos brancos de fendas.

"Nevando muito aqui, Bella?"

"Ugh, nem sequer pergunte Jasper."

Ele passou por mim de forma mais cautelosa até chegar a Alice.

Até o momento que eu coloquei meu teclado no lugar, o meu temperamento ainda fumegante, eu estava muito atrasada no meu trabalho e corri em minha pilha de pastas de arquivos empoeirados. Eu estava agora determinado a só pegar o máximo que pudesse fazer por isso gostaria de ter o tempo livre depois de fazer a minha própria brincadeira particular para o demônio de cabelos bronze lindo como o inferno.

Na hora do almoço, eu não tinha conseguido tanto quanto eu esperava e comecei a me sentir lenta. Minha pele estava coçando, poderia ter sido do meu stress e irritação já que não havia nenhum sinal de uma erupção cutânea ou qualquer coisa. Parecia que minhas roupas eram feitas de Bombril. E qualquer que seja o frio que meu corpo estava lutando não ter me fez espirrar e minha mente ficar confusa.

"Como está indo o projeto? Vejo que você é capaz de digitar de novo e—" a frase de Edward cortado quando me virei para olhar para ele. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou, de repente, preocupado com as sobrancelhas pesadas inclinando para baixo e uma carranca formando a metade inferior do rosto.

Esfreguei meus olhos com as costas da minha mão. "Eu estou bem. Vou estar melhor sem a sua interrupção se você—"

"Bella". Ele estava em frente de mim no próximo segundo, o que me incomodou mais. "Você não está sequer perto de bem. Seu rosto está manchado e seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos."

Parecia que ele teria levado meu queixo na mão, exceto porque eu espirrei no meu colo. O movimento levantou um pouco do pó da pasta diante de mim. Eu estava prestes a continuar a escrever quando ele bateu a mão e jogou a pasta de volta na pilha como se fosse uma cobra venenosa.

"Ei, eu estava no meio do trabalho aqui," eu bati.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava sendo removida da minha mesa e meus pés estavam fora do chão. Por um momento eu balancei no braço de uma forma muito indigna. Minha bolsa e casaco estavam de alguma forma já colocada sobre o outro braço de Edward enquanto ele me segurou. Ele me pegou pela cintura e eu não tentei ver a forma como ele andou a um ritmo acelerado por meio do escritório. Eu pensei o melhor para não fazer uma cena, se eu não tivesse começado a andar, ele provavelmente teria me jogado por cima do ombro.

Alice parou de falar no meio da frase no cubículo de Jasper e derrapou até nós com uma expressão, alarmada no rosto.

"Ela está tendo algum tipo de ataque de alergia. Diga a Rosalie que ela está doente e não vai estar de volta pelo resto do dia." Seu tom era curto enquanto nós continuamos nossa caminhada desajeitada para os elevadores.

Dentro do elevador, Edward colocou meu casaco com mais força do que delicado enquanto seus olhos corriam sobre minha face me examinando. Quando entramos no andar da garagem, eu gritei enquanto ele me balançou em seus braços no estilo noiva.

"Edward, eu sei como caminhar", eu disse em aborrecimento.

"Cale a boca, Swan," foi tudo o que ele disse, andando mais rapidamente do que eu teria sido capaz de fazer. Eu ouvi o beep do seu carro enquanto destravava e ele com cuidado, mas rápido colocou meu corpo no banco do passageiro. Embora eu estivesse um pouco desorientada e sentindo outra onda de espirros chegando, consegui me prender.

Edward já estava colocando o carro em sentido inverso e saindo da garagem com velocidade. Eu nunca tinha estado em seu carro antes, mas eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro do novo couro fracamente. Enquanto ele manobrou pelas ruas—fez isso muito bem, devo acrescentar— ele fez uma chamada de telefone para um consultório médico com um sistema de discagem manual com viva voz do seu painel do carro. Além do telefonema, nenhum de nós falou. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra o assento, ouvindo os sons abafados da cidade flutuando através de meu cérebro cada vez mais nebuloso.

Tão logo ele parou em um estacionamento no local, senti a rajada de ar frio no meu rosto enquanto ele abriu a porta do carro. Imediatamente, deixei escapar espirro estridente. E outro. Nojento. Edward esperou um momento até que mini-episódio de meu espirro ter terminado antes de ajudar-me a sair do carro. Estava realmente muito frio lá fora então eu estava feliz que ele me levou às pressas para o enorme edifício médico.

Durante todo a espera, e sentada, e coçando e espirrando, Edward parecia estar mais concentrado em seus pensamentos e eu ainda não tinha nada a dizer.

Dr. Coleman era um homem de meia idade que sabia imediatamente o que estava errado comigo, com uma rápida inspeção. Meus olhos inchados (eu não sabia se estava inchado, mas eles estavam estranhos), quando ele virou-se com uma seringa conectada a uma agulha gigante. Antes que eu pudesse gritar, ele injetou o líquido no meu braço e me entregou uma receita com algumas amostras grátis de medicamentos de alergia. Eu estava esfregando o meu braço com a bola de algodão fazendo o caminho para fora, ainda me perguntando como tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Eu estava uma bagunça grogue na viagem de volta e estava grata que a sensação de coceira da minha pele tinha temporariamente desaparecido com a injeção.

"Você tem as chaves?" Edward perguntou ao meu lado em voz baixa. Depois de tanto silêncio, eu assustei com o som.

"Hum, sim," eu murmurei quando chegamos na frente do meu prédio.

Edward me ajudou a sair do carro pela segunda vez hoje e guiou-me subindo os degraus da frente com um aperto firme sob meus cotovelos. Mesmo que eu já tivesse ido a um médico, Edward ainda estava em um pensamento seguido. Ele pegou as chaves das minhas mãos para destrancar a porta e pediu-me para entrar no meu apartamento. Agora que estávamos falando de novo, me senti mais à vontade para questioná-lo.

"Como você conseguiu uma consulta médica em pouco tempo? Ele é seu médico?" Eu perguntei, minhas palavras um pouco atrapalhadas, minha curiosidade era evidente.

Por alguma razão ele riu quando entramos meu apartamento. Isso não era como eu imaginava-o vindo outra vez depois da minha noite da lasanha. "Dr. Coleman teve um processo no passado. Ele me deve alguns favores", ele respondeu enigmaticamente.

"Que tipo de processos? Negligencia médica?" De repente, me senti alarmada. "E no passado? Você não acabou de se mudar para Seattle, há alguns meses?"

"Bella, suas perguntas estão me batendo pelos lados. Dr. Coleman é um médico brilhante, é só às vezes, seus métodos são um pouco ortodoxos, mas na verdade é sua forma rápida, ofende os pacientes". Ele riu de novo como se estivesse lembrando de um incidente do passado. "Eu não iria levá-la a um médico louco, você não confia em mim?"

Deixei a pergunta retórica enquanto ele tirou meu casaco e pediu-me para ir ao meu quarto. Eu tive que suspirar pelo nariz desconfortável com o conforto esperado de cair em minha cama. Estava um pouco desleixada nessa manhã, mas eu não me importei. Deitei-me e sorri para o meu travesseiro. Eu senti Edward puxar os cobertores em cima de mim, cobrindo-me.

_Espere, Edward estava em meu apartamento, aconchegando-me na minha cama._

Eu tentei focar meus olhos inchados, esperando que a visão deles não tivessem sumido muito. "Por que você está sendo bom para mim?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu acho que você não está acostumada com isso, hein?"

"É bom... mas eu nunca me iludi em pensar que vai durar".

"Como você pôde deixar essa reação alérgica ir tão longe? Ou será que só começou esta manhã?" ele perguntou com um tom paternal, mudando de assunto sem esforço.

"Eu me senti um pouco estranha, ontem," eu admiti. "Eu pensei que minha pele estava coçando pela sua presença irritante."

"Muito engraçado", ele disse amargamente e encolheu um pouco afastado. "Por que você tem que ser como uma megera vadia às vezes?"

Fiquei surpresa de que eu tinha realmente ferido seus sentimentos e me senti culpada pela minha falta de educação. Eu não estava acostumada com ele cuidando de mim como fez hoje. Mas ele também pintou o meu teclado. "Você traz isso para fora em mim. Eu não sei por que você está ofendido de repente. Você põe o prato, mas não pode levá-lo?" Eu meio que brinquei, na esperança de aliviar a tensão.

"É difícil aquecer uma mulher frígida", ele disse gravemente, mas percebi que estava me provocando um pouco pela peculiaridade da sua boca.

Eu não poderia evitar, mas soltei uma risadinha ofegante. "É difícil aquecer um idiota arrogante."

"Pare de discutir de uma vez, você está doente e espirra como um gatinho mal-humorado."

"Se você quer que eu pare de discutir, então você vai ter que sair", eu arrastei, lutando com lado sonolento que a medicação afeta.

Edward olhou para seu relógio de pulso. "Eu vou ter de dizer ao médico para lhe dar uma pesada dose da próxima vez," ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Meus olhos caíram fechados e eu senti o seu peso corporal magro vir para frente me arrumando com mais segurança. Esquecendo-me, eu sorri e me aconcheguei ainda mais em meu travesseiro. Eu não senti o movimento do colchão mais, assim eu supus que ele ainda estava sentado ao meu lado.

"Edward?" Murmurei em meu estado sonolento.

Seu corpo moveu. "O que é Bella?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Obrigada."

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "De nada."

~/~/~/~

O barulho dos pássaros, o sol espreitando através das janelas, e a única coisa que poderia arruinar uma cena tão agradável era o som do meu telefone tocando. Eu rolei respirei profundamente para acordar. Tardiamente, percebi que poderia realmente respirar e minha cabeça não estava nublada. Eu inspecionei minha pele enquanto sentei e não havia mais aquela sensação estranha de coceira.

Enquanto isso meu telefone ainda estava tocando.

Eu rigidamente atendi. "Olá?" Eu resmunguei para o receptor com perplexidade.

"Bom dia, Sra. Swan. Como você está hoje?"

"Ed-Edward?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Bella, você esta sentindo-se melhor esta manhã?"

"Um sim, obrigada." Eu me ajustei na minha cama para acordar completamente. "Por que você me ligou em casa?" Talvez eu esqueci de fazer alguma coisa no escritório ontem ou ele tinha uma pergunta trabalhos relacionados.

"Seu carro ainda está na garagem da Lawrence Associates", ele respondeu com cuidado. "Estou aqui para levá-la, para o trabalho."

Ele estava aqui para me levar ao trabalho por que ele é bom?

"É sete e meia, você estará pronta em breve? Ou seja, se você estiver sentindo-se bem..." Eu podia sentir que ele estava começando a parecer desajeitado.

Sentei-me em pé e joguei as pernas sobre a beira da minha cama. "Certo! Eu vou estar no uhh, em quinze minutos. Quero dizer dez."

Ele riu levemente no telefone. "Está tudo bem. Eu estarei esperando lá fora no meu carro."

A chamada terminou e eu corri para me arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e os cabelos ao mesmo tempo que pensava no PorraBabacaMaldito Edward Cullen está esperando lá embaixo por mim! Vasculhando meu armário furiosamente, eu coloquei um suéter azul claro e vesti uma calça marrom chocolate. Eu girava meus cabelos em um coque e coloque um par de prendedores. Antes que eu saísse pela porta, peguei meus remédios anti-alérgicos de amostra, só por precaução.

Quando eu sai, olhei em torno e não tinha certeza de qual carro pertencia a Edward. Eu realmente não vi muito ontem, quando minha sinusite estava em meu rosto dentro, Parei no estacionado em frente de mim, uma janela de passageiro rolou revelando seu belo rosto.

Parei em meu caminho para o Jaguar prata. Este é o carro de Edward Cullen? Agora eu podia entender por que ele gostava de comerciais de carros, ele era um cliente. Eu não era particularmente louca por carros, mas eu quase babei no local e não senti minhas pernas enquanto eu caminhava até a porta do passageiro. Edward em um Jaguar era bastante um delicioso junto com a visão dos olhos doces.

Jaguar Tagline é _Potente_. _Bonito. __Forte._ Eles estavam falando sobre seus carros ou seus motorista?

Eu deslizei para o banco do passageiro e coloquei minha pasta no meu colo, sentindo-me ansiosa novamente. Edward cheirava a banho e creme de barbear e me deu um sorriso apertado enrolando nos lábios. _Oh tão sexy._ Se ele apenas nunca abrisse a boca para falar.

"Bella?"

"O quê?"

Ele chegou até mim, deslizando o cinto de segurança ao longo do meu tronco, sua mandíbula tão perto de meus lábios. "Cinto de segurança", ele instruiu e fechou.

Quando eu respirava, um pouco com o rosto vermelho por sua proximidade, atirei-lhe um olhar fixo. O diabinho fez aquilo de propósito e eu estava bêbada com o seu cheiro, seu carro, seus olhos...

O jogo estava de volta.

Ele riu e puxou para a estrada principal.

"Eu me sinto muito melhor. Esses remédios funcionaram muito bem." Essa foi a minha maneira de dizer 'obrigada novamente' sem beijar seus pés.

"Estou vendo", ele respondeu, dando-me um olhar de soslaio. "Você parecia terrível ontem. O contraste é muito surpreendente."

Eu não tinha certeza se era um elogio ou não, e lancei-lhe um olhar irritado.

Ele retornou a minha cara feia com um sorriso. "Em qualquer caso, você deve parar de trabalhar nessas pastas."

"Sério?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Claro." Ele olhou ofendido. "Você acha que eu te deixaria continuar? Swan, você pode ser linda, mas você é uma mulher assustadora. Eu odiaria ver o seu mix de alergias furiosas com seus hormônios em novamente."

Ignorei o tom infantil. "Você sabe que as reações alérgicas podem incendiar-se tão rapidamente como elas vão embora. Eu só tenho a pele delicada", eu murmurei.

Edward olhou para mim através de seus cílios. "Sim, você tem."

Eu me virei para ele com uma expressão zombeteira.

Ele limpou a garganta e comentou: "É por isso que eu estou atribuindo um auxiliar de escritório para terminar o trabalho."

Sorri um pouco, mas eu não quero que ele pense que estava me fazendo um favor enorme. Eu tinha o meu orgulho.

Depois de um momento ele perguntou: "Então me diga. O que há com sua aversão aos homens?" Senti que ele estava me provocando, mas ele parecia que estava comentando sobre o tempo.

"Não é uma aversão, obviamente", eu respondi um tanto ácida.

"Será que você teve seu coração partido?" ele perguntou mais a sério.

"Não, eu nunca seria estúpida o suficiente para me deixar chegar tão perto." Admiti meu tom estava um pouco distante.

"Ai, a Rainha do Gelo".

"Eu não estou sendo fria, eu estou sendo inteligente. Não é apenas sobre os homens... eu não quero ficar trancada em um relacionamento sem porta dos fundos."

"Porta dos fundo?"

"Uma maneira de sair."

"Há sempre uma saída. É sobre encontrar a razão para ficar", ele disse incisivamente.

"Por que você se importa tanto?" Eu discuti, irritada.

"Foi então os seus pais plantaram a semente para o seu atual estado de espírito?" ele persistiu rudemente.

Seus interrogatórios eram sempre tão obstinados e inflexíveis.

"Não intencionalmente", respondi com mais calma. "Minha casa em Forks... é exatamente o mesmo que minha mãe deixou a anos antes de eles se divorciarem. Charlie deixou tudo igual, até mesmo os móveis. Nunca o culpei por deixar, mas eu vejo o quão solitário ele pode estar, como se estivesse abandonado. Eu não quero acabar assim. Eu sei que não é exato, mas... eu não espero que você entenda." Eu não tinha certeza se queria discutir o assunto do casamento também.

Felizmente entramos na garagem e eu estava ansiosa para ir embora. Eu não imaginei minha manhã dessa forma. Eu gostava de andar com Edward, mas eu deveria ter percebido que era também a sua oportunidade perfeita para me encurralar. Ele virou o motor desligado e se mexeu no assento para olhar para mim. Antes que eu pudesse pressionar a maçaneta da porta, trancou o carro. Eu me virei para olhar para ele com uma carranca. Eu também tomei conhecimento dos limites da cabine e do silêncio que de repente se tornou sem o barulho da rua.

"Isso não pode ser a única razão", afirmou conscientemente.

"Eu tive minha parte de namorados ruim e encontros. É um desperdício de tempo e já encontrei uma maneira de contornar a bagunça", respondi vagamente, referindo-me as ocasionais de uma noite e não-comprometedor encontros. Eu gostava de pular para casa mais tarde com a minha independência e sem preocupações de estilo de vida.

"Você não teve um encontro comigo." Seus olhos perfuraram os meus.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um desejo de morte. Você sabe que acabaríamos matando uns aos outros em algum momento", argumentei secamente.

"Você sabe, eu tive minha parte de encontros ruins também."

"Sério?" Perguntei cética com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele sorriu com tristeza. "Claro. Minha mãe iria encontrar maneiras de me prender antes de me mudar para New York. Às vezes eu ia apenas para apaziguar, outras vezes eu recusei e ela iria me enganar para isso."

Não pude deixar de rir um pouco. Se sua mãe o torturava assim (e eu tinha o desejo de enviar-lhe uma cesta de presente), então não admira que ele pensava que nossas interações eram leves em comparação. "Dê-me alguns exemplos." Eu não poderia evitar, eu estava dolorosamente curiosa agora.

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele bateu um dedo graciosamente no queixo enquanto pensava. "Uma mulher tinha uma cabeça muito grande, eu não conseguia me concentrar no que ela estava dizendo, porque eu continuei pensando sobre o tamanho anormal do mesmo. Um era tão calmo e fria como um peixe, noite muito desconfortável. Uma mulher realmente tinha um olho de vidro, que ela ajustava várias vezes durante o jantar. Ele fez um som chiado estranho, eu pensei que eu iria vomitar o meu aperitivo. Patricia foi a pior. Ela me fazia perguntas e depois falava sobre a minha resposta. Qualquer coisa que eu conseguia dizer ela gargalhava estridente como se eu tivesse feito uma piada." Ele revirou os olhos para mim. "Devo ir em frente?"

Neste momento eu não estava mesmo tentando abafar os risos. Eles tinham chegado explodindo em acessos estrangulados até que eu estava rindo descaradamente. _O olho de vidro não foi tão ruim como está sendo falado sobre isso? Oh Edward..._ Quando eu pensei que meu ajuste iria diminuir, eu imaginava o sorriso composto de Edward Cullen sentado em cada encontro de tortura com essas horríveis, mulheres ansiosas, enquanto seu rosto ficava pálido e alternava entre verde.

Eventualmente eu tinha para limpar as lágrimas dos meus olhos e senti a necessidade de retribuir algumas experiências dolorosas. "Um cara que eu tive um encontro tinha um transplante de cabelo e continuava me pedindo para tocar em sua cabeça. Outro tinha um dente de ouro! Um cara trabalhava para uma agência de publicidade e teve a coragem de me pedir para posar nua para um de seus projetos."

Neste ponto, estávamos os dois rindo e com o rosto vermelho.

"Então você pode ver como encontrá-la foi extremamente revigorante", disse entre risos. O homem estava constantemente me surpreendendo. Parecia natural que suas experiências tivessem o transformado completamente fora dos relacionamentos...

Eu fiquei calma e olhei para o relógio em seu painel. Porra, já estávamos atrasados para o trabalho. Seguindo o meu olhar para o relógio digital, ele abriu as portas. Apesar de a minha liberdade eu olhei para ele com intensidade. "Além de encontros, você pode ter quase qualquer mulher. Elas praticamente se atiram a seus pés."

"Ciúmes?" ele brincou.

Eu sorri docemente amarga para ele. "Nem um pouco. Mas por que se contentar com um quando você pode ter muitos e ainda dormir à noite, sem culpa?"

"Eu não acho que eu estaria dormindo muito durante a noite." Ele sorriu.

Eu bufei irritado e virei saindo de seu carro elegante. Eu estava pescando por uma razão, qualquer razão pela qual estava tão interessado em mim. Eu não era boa em qualquer interrogatório da maneira como ele era, pelo menos não sobre este assunto. Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada e gostava de evitar este tipo de conversa, mas parte de mim realmente queria entender tudo isso.

Edward silenciosamente entrou no elevador. Eu continuei atirando-lhe olhares irritados, mas seus lábios continuaram a presunçosamente curvado nos cantos. Quando as portas se separaram eu disse: "Obrigada pela carona", que soava muito fraco para os meus ouvidos, e eu fiz uma pequena careta enquanto fui para minha mesa para começar o meu dia.

Outra interrupção impediu-me na manhã suave. Alice pulou em mim antes que eu pudesse dar de ombros para fora do meu casaco.

"Por que você está atrasada?" perguntou em tom acusador.

"Trânsito" menti.

"Mas você nunca está atrasada. E eu vi você entrar com Edward." Os olhos dela brilharam com as possibilidades. Ela examinou o meu rosto e pescoço, provavelmente à procura de vestígios de batom borrado ou marcas de mordida.

"Pura coincidência." Eu não sei por que eu estava mentindo, não é como se tivesse alguma coisa a esconder.

~/~/~/~

Em um outro nível que eu ia dar Edward um gosto de seu próprio remédio. Depois de cuidadosamente contemplar as coisas más que eu faria com ele, eu estabeleci-me na brincadeira perfeita. Decidi bater na dúvida de Edward. Ele era sempre tão seguro de si mesmo a um grau irritante.

Durante o almoço, saí da garagem e estacionei meu carro na rua. Eu queria que parecesse que eu já havia deixado o escritório quando Edward se dirigisse para seu carro no final do dia. No início da noite eu espiei pela minha porta, esperando por ele para sair. Ele estava olhando confiante e sexy, caminhando para fora de seu escritório com casaco e pasta, eu não me sentia com um pouco de incerteza.

"Ainda aqui, Bella?" Alice perguntou colocando sua bolsa no ombro.

Eu discretamente continuei escrevendo no meu computador. "Sip. Apenas terminando algumas coisas de última hora," eu disse a ela, olhando fixamente para o meu monitor.

"Okay. Vejo você amanhã", ela tocou no seu caminho para fora.

Assim que ela e Jasper desapareceram no elevador, olhei para a minha bolsa extra com um sorriso diabólico. Ainda havia algumas pessoas que trabalhavam no escritório, mas a maioria era arrumando para sair. Eu lentamente puxei meu casaco, desligando meu computador, e peguei as minhas coisas. Eu vi que Lauren já tinha ido também. Perfeito.

Conjunto de ferramentas de Alice realmente veio a calhar—vou admitir que eu brincava com a escolha de metal na porta do escritório de Edward. Quando ouvi o clique lancei alguns olhares em volta antes de entrar, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Não precisando manter a minha pretensão furtiva, corri para a mesa de Edward, colocando minha bolsa em cima dela.

Antes, eu tinha comprado dez pequenos patos de borracha amarelo e enumerado de um a dez, com um marcador preto. Não foi uma boa idéia para tomar meu tempo, mas eu queria aproveitar ao máximo dessa oportunidade. Coloquei nove dos patos para fora da bolsa e estrategicamente coloquei em torno de seu escritório. Um em sua gaveta da mesa inferior, em cima de sua lata de lixo, espremido em sua estante de livros, em uma caixa de pastas, em seu suporte de caneta, gaveta de arquivo, outra na caixa de pastas, atrás de um livro, quando ele puxasse na prateleira o pato apareceria, e por último, mas não menos importante na sua gaveta onde guardava os seus marcadores—o seu instrumento favorito.

Antes de reunir minhas coisas eu espreitei para a minha bolsa para ver um pato, número seis. Eu gargalhei silenciosamente para mim mesma, sabendo que ele estaria em busca de número seis implacavelmente. Sem chamar a atenção para mim, rapidamente sai do escritório e fui para casa com um sorriso malicioso, triunfante estampado em meu rosto por todo o caminho.

* * *

**Deus esses dois não tomam jeito... Bella também é babaca.. o cara ta doidinho por ela e.e**

**Morri com a brincadeira do pato, e bem essa é uma coisa importante na fic. O Pato Número 6. Ele é meio que um simbolo da fic, até o avatar da autora no fanfiction é o pato kkkk**

**Enfim, obrigada por terem paciência e esperar. Comentem por favor.**

**Bjs**

**xx  
**


	13. Capítulo 13

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

"_A vaidade e o orgulho são coisas diferentes, embora as palavras são muitas vezes utilizados como sinônimos... Orgulho se relaciona mais a nossa opinião de nós mesmos, a vaidade, o que teríamos que os outros pensam de nós." – Jane Austen, Orgulho e Preconceito_

"_Eu gostaria que as pessoas que têm problemas de comunicação apenas calassem a boca." – Tom Lehrer_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Eu tive uma sensação estranha de que eu estava sendo seguida.

Os cabelos e a minha pele nas minhas costas e pescoço se arrepiaram, até mesmo o meu couro cabeludo formigava. Instintivamente, minha audição se esforçou para olhar distâncias maiores em torno de mim. Os sons da cidade passando, meu cérebro paranóico não ouviu nada exceto um zumbido no silêncio. Apertei-me mais no meu casaco de inverno e acelerou meu ritmo andando na 6º Avenida.

Não era uma rua principal movimentada, mas também não era um beco solitário. Eu admito meus nervos estavam um pouco no limite.

Normalmente, Emmett e eu íamos juntos para eventos sociais e ele foi o meu 'amigo de encontro' no ano passado. Se ele não tivesse encontrado uma garota até o final da noite, eu iria provocá-lo para perder seu encaixe ou ficar ferido na cela desse cavalo. Lembrei-me que dentro de uma meia hora depois da minha provocação, ele tinha desaparecido da festa com uma bonita mulher aleatória do grupo. Agora que ele encontrou uma mulher que o mantinha totalmente satisfeito e lhe garantia todas as suas atenções, ele provavelmente não se importava com a minha falta de tentativas de contatá-lo.

Eu esperava que fosse vê-lo hoje à noite com Rosalie, como um casal. Tinha sido tenso para mim, comunicar com ela no escritório o tempo todo e me perguntando se Emmett estava preso a poucos metros de distância. Eu não me importava se ele estava, embora eu nunca mais tocasse em nada em seu escritório. Era o segredo de tudo, fermentando debaixo da minha interação com ela.

Com o feriado vibrando no ar e meus dois melhores amigos com alguém, eu senti como se algo estivesse esperando por mim durante este tempo feliz. Sentia que o Natal era como um segundo Dia dos Namorados de alguma forma, mas eu sabia que era completamente irracional para mim pensar isso. Eu não estava olhando para um encontro, ou um brega milagre do feriado. Na verdade, eu realmente gostei do tempo quieto em Forks com Charlie. Minhas emoções estavam amarradas pelos últimos meses e eu não estava alheia ao fato de que Edward tinha muito a ver com isso.

Só de pensar em seu sorriso arrogante trouxe-me uma nova onda de determinação e decidi me divertir nesta festa e não me preocupar com as pressões de namoro—temporada feriados ou não. Admito que, às vezes flertar vinha a mim tão naturalmente como respirar, mas eu não tinha nenhuma expectativa de encontrar o amor nesta noite de inverno. Eu não estava esperando me aconchegar em um tapete de pele de urso na frente de uma lareira com meu amado, enquanto me via abrir uma caixa de presente contendo um colar de diamantes, enquanto o nosso Dálmatas estava brincando no chão. Eu quase ri alto com a idéia.

Eu estava me sentindo muito bem sobre a tomada de Edward em um instável passeio de montanha russa para os últimos dias também. Talvez fosse o par de sapatos certos ou o pato número 6, mas eu tinha certeza de que poderia impedi-lo de obter a vantagem essa noite. Eu estava confiante de que qualquer observação que ele jogasse para mim viria de seu cérebro parcialmente distraído.

Na verdade, Edward tinha estado muito distraído nos últimos dias. Na quarta-feira ele tinha sido todo com sorrisos tolos e divertido como se estivesse uma piada em segredo. Eu nunca tinha visto ele se comportar de modo presunçoso da minha vida e eu pensei que minha brincadeira havia falhado miseravelmente. Eu era a piada e ele estava silenciosamente rindo de mim? Essa foi a minha primeira impressão. Embora ele não mencionou os patinhos em nenhum momento. Ele fingiu que estava tudo normal, mas era óbvio que ele tinha descoberto. Talvez ele pensava que eram bonitos. Eu tinha retornado seu sorriso presunçoso com uma carranca confusa enquanto passamos por nossa rotina de beber café e brigas até Alice chegar.

Ontem, ele passou uma quantidade razoável de tempo fora da vista. Eu tinha decidido deixar um arquivo em seu escritório, em parte como uma desculpa para vê-lo. Quando entrei, ele mal tinha reconhecido minha presença.

Ele sentou em sua cadeira absorto em pensamentos e não era sua usual postura relaxada com os dedos entrelaçados em cima de sua mesa.

Eu precisava testar se ele estava mentalmente existindo ou se o seu cérebro tinha se transformado em um gigante pato oco amarelo. A imagem quase me fez rir se não fosse por seus desconcentrados olhos verdes. Todas a sua diversão que brilhada estava nublado. Essa tinha sido a mudança mais desconcertante.

"Então, Edward, sobre as certidões de casamento para o caso Wineburgh..." Sua cabeça inclinou ligeiramente na minha direção, mas ele continuou a olhar em volta, aleatoriamente levantando objetos fora de sua mesa de uma forma aparentemente casual. A rigidez de sua postura dizia o contrário.

Quando eu tinha parado de falar, ele finalmente olhou para cima.

"Para o caso Wineburgh," Eu enunciei lentamente. "Você não vai se importar se eu conseguir essas certidões de casamento a você às três horas vai?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça para trás para baixo para continuar a sua busca menos sutil. "Isso é bom", ele murmurou.

_Sr. Cullen_ ligaria e me perturbaria sobre a obtenção de documentos legais de qualquer ação judicial em curso o mais cedo possível. Inferno, às vezes ele me faz esperar na máquina de fax, até que chegasse. Eu tinha até mesmo colocado uma cadeira ao lado da máquina e lia um livro para passar o tempo. Em uma ocasião ele tinha mesmo sugerido que eu comprasse walkie talkies para mim e para a transportadora FedEx para os documentos noturnos do escritório.

Meu Deus, se eu tivesse aleijado o espírito do homem? Certamente não...

Quando eu tinha me recuperado a partir de meus pensamentos duvidosos, sua cabeça estava inclinada para baixo, olhando para o chão e espreitando em todo o móvel. Ele estava quase a meio caminho da cadeira na sua busca de uma pista de sanidade, resmungando para si mesmo como uma pessoa louca.

Senti-me como a responsável por tirar dele um pouco do seu encanto. E apesar de sua distração, um pouco de delicadeza não iria matá-lo. Quando eu bati o arquivo em sua mesa, notei que ele levou um segundo a mais para reagir.

Nove patos não poderiam fazer isso a um homem de seu caráter!

"Edward", eu disse asperamente, e bati os pés no chão. Só ele poderia me levar a comportar-me tão infantilmente.

Seu cabelo ligeiramente despenteado estalou por causa do barulho. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais focados e tinham enchido com um olhar de irritação. "Preguiçosa hoje, Swan? Tenho certeza que você tem muito trabalho para recuperar o atraso", ele disse rudemente, referindo-se a todo o meu trabalho que eu não estava fazendo por causa dele e _seus_ estúpidos documentos empoeirados da Idade da Pedra. Sem falar que eles eram um sério risco à saúde, na minha opinião, e deviam ser imediatamente jogados no fogo.

"O que diabos você está fazendo curvado como um orangotango?" Eu não pude resistir retornando o golpe; ele sempre trazia essa qualidade em mim.

Ele abruptamente endireitou na cadeira. "Curvado acabou?" as sobrancelhas subiram aumentando a perplexidade por um momento, mas depois seus lábios se espalharam em um pequeno sorriso, o prazer secreto. Eu acho que não era a único com uma mente suja.

Assim quando eu estava prestes a rolar os olhos para sua expressão, tinha logo desaparecido enquanto vi as rodas girando e pensamentos cintilando em seus olhos por alguns instantes. Finalmente seus lábios amuaram-se em uma carranca e ele disse: "Eu estou procurando minha caneta. Não é nada."

Enquanto continuou olhando para seu escritório familiar como se fosse um ambiente estranho, ele mantinha uma mão sobre a mesa e começou a bater seus dedos, impaciente. Se isso era a sua frustração em não encontrar o seu objeto desejado (pato número 6), que atualmente estava na minha mesa de cabeceira em casa, ou era um sinal para que eu saísse, eu não tinha certeza. Eu tinha decidido tomar a dica e voltar para o meu trabalho.

Hoje cedo que não bebemos café juntos. Ele não tinha feito uma aparição até às 09:30 assim que eu tinha ido na porta ao lado e comprei meu próprio venti triplo com espuma extra por mim mesma. Eu nunca tinha esperado que ele fizesse por mim mim, mas o mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era me fazer perceber que ele tinha outros planos. Às vezes nós não bebíamos o nosso café juntos ou almoçávamos, o que era raro, mas geralmente ele me dizia antes. Às vezes ele estava viajando a negócios ou tinha uma reunião na parte da manhã, qualquer coisa. Seu furo e cafeína atrasada-operária tinha me colocado em um humor irritável, nessa manhã.

Quando ele não tinha aparecido para o outro almoço, o meu mau humor se transformou em um motivo de preocupação. Poderíamos pensar que o Edward Cullen estaria distribuindo bastões de doces de feriado, todo riso e sorriso ao redor do escritório. Por que era as suas provocações e brincadeiras que me deixavam presunçosa, mas o meu me deixava sentindo culpada? Isso só não era justo. Eu tinha a contragosto feito meu caminho até seu escritório.

Quando eu tive meu ouvido inclinado contra a sua porta, ouvi barulhos de batida e movimentação de objetos pesados. Eu bati, mas não houve resposta. Naturalmente, eu tinha me permitido avaliar os estragos. Entrei no caos e na confusão. Se eu não tivesse conhecido nada melhor poderia ter pensado que Edward tinha feito empacotado tudo e ido embora.

Todos os seus livros foram tirados das prateleiras gigantes e empilhadas em pilhas, arrumados perfeitamente alinhados no chão. Sua mesa estava torta movida para o lado e eu podia ver as marcas e espaço não utilizado no chão. A cadeira foi colocada de cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa e todos os objetos de sua mesa, como pesos de papel e caixas de arquivo de metal foram colocados no centro da sala. Todas as gavetas do armário de arquivos foram escancaradas, seu conteúdo também retirados e empilhados ao lado dele. Do lado Edward estava esvaziando através de uma caixa de pastas de banqueiros com impaciência, mas com cuidado. E mais uma vez, ele não olhou para cima quando eu entrei na sala.

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim para conter o desastre. Eu não sabia por onde começar, enquanto silenciosamente caminhei até ele. Embora eu mantive minha distância. Eu não tinha certeza se ele ia pirar em uma explosão de raiva ou continuar a ignorar-me. Edward nunca tinha aleatórias explosões de raiva, mas antes eu nunca tinha visto isso ser determinado por algo tão bobo. Eu sabia que os patos iriam aborrecê-lo, mas eu não tinha previsto que ele iria olhar cada fenda de seu escritório com a diligência tão inabalável e com tenacidade. Eu tinha entendido sua arrogância parcialmente mal para sua necessidade de manter o foco e estar no controle.

Na esperança de distrai-lo, sentei-me na mesa e fugiu assim que eu estava na frente dele. Eu me inclinei para trás e descansou o meu peso nas palmas das minhas mãos e fitei-o atentamente.

Nada.

Eu tinha até mesmo cruzado as minhas pernas fazendo a minha saia subir mais na minha coxa. Um homem nunca deixava de pensar com a outra cabeça.

Nada.

Uma vez que os documentos foram empilhados ordenadamente para o lado, Edward virou a caixa vazia de cabeça para baixo acima de sua cabeça e procurou onde não havia nada.

Eu levantei minha perna cruzada e cutuquei o seu estômago com o meu dedo dentro do meu Charles Davids. _Ei você, preste atenção._ Eu tive que reprimir uma excitação no meu interior quando senti os músculos do abdominal firme sob a camisa.

Seus olhos tinham voado com sensação de meu dedo cutucando e, finalmente, olhou para mim, surpreso com a minha presença. Ele colocou a caixa cair no chão relutantemente ao lado dele.

"Você sabe que nós vamos sair em breve certo?" Eu tinha perguntado com uma sobrancelha arqueada. A empresa trancava mais cedo para que todos pudessem ir para casa e se preparar para a festa de Natal mais tarde.

Ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso de surpresa leve. "Eu não sinto como se fosse para a festa de feriado", disse irritado o seu olhar desceu à sua mesa, fingindo perfeitamente arrumar os trabalhos já empilhados. Eu tinha pensado sobre seu humor melancólico suspeito e não era apenas causada pelo pato perdido. Tanto para a vibração do feriado.

"Por que não?" Perguntei inclinando a minha cabeça para obter uma melhor visão do seu rosto.

Ele deu de ombros. "Sr. Lawrence vai me fazer trabalhar durante a festa." Ele enfatizou o _trabalhar_ com sarcasmo seco e outro tom que eu não conseguia distinguir, mas ele tinha se mostrado claramente descontente por isso.

"Então você está fazendo isso em vez de ir?" Perguntei incrédula e apontei para a sala inteira com um braço.

Ele olhou para mim novamente. "Eu estava apenas—"

"Fazendo uma bagunça", terminei. E eu não iria ajudá-lo a limpar seu escritório, se ele tentasse vir com um outro "projeto".

"Uma bagunça organizada". Ele sorriu pela primeira vez em dois dias. Era macio e de boca fechada. Eu tinha perdido ele.

Esqueci que meu dedo do pé ainda estava pressionando contra ele até que seu olhar saiu do meu sapato e acompanhou minha perna em direção a barra da minha saia. Seus olhos brilharam com interesse parcialmente escondido, como se estivesse imaginando o resto. Ou melhor, lembrando. Não tendo uma caixa ou qualquer outra coisa em suas mãos, ele estendeu a mão e colocou em volta do meu tornozelo. Minha perna toda estremeceu com o toque inesperado. Sua mão era quente e seus dedos estavam macios, mas firme.

Ele estava segurando a minha perna para colocá-la para baixo, certo?

Eu conhecia o seu olhar, inseguro deste momento estranho de debate em silêncio. Em seguida, sua mão roçou o lado da minha perna ao mesmo tempo que eu tinha rapidamente descido meu pé. Não ficou claro para mim se minha perna tinha movido contra a sua mão quando afastei ou se a mão propositadamente deslizou sobre minha pele com intenção. Eu quebrei o nosso contato com os olhos quando senti meu rosto esquentar e sentei para alisar minha saia de volta no lugar fazendo algo além de encontrar o seu olhar.

O silêncio tornou-se tão desconfortável quando a incerteza continuou a cair pesado no ar. Apesar do meu pigarro, senti a necessidade de cortar com ele.

"Uau, Edward Cullen ainda não fez um comentário sarcástico em mais de dez minutos", eu disse alegremente. "Eu preciso fazer uma nota disso em meu diário." Meus olhos rolaram para o teto enquanto bati o dedo para meu queixo, fingindo ponderar a minha próxima entrada.

Ele me lançou uma carranca de desprezo e colocou os papéis de volta na caixa vigorosamente com um alto _thump_.

Eu pulei fora da mesa com um sorriso e caminhei até a porta, a contagem regressiva na minha mente a cada passo.

_Quatro. Três. Dois. E..._

"Você pode querer salvar essas linhas inteligentes para a festa, porque eu estarei lá", afirmou, com uma mandíbula firmemente apertada.

Eu tinha engasgado na minha risada enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Então aqui estava eu andando sozinha nas ruas movimentadas do centro de Seattle. Eu lancei outro olhar paranóico atrás de mim para me certificar de que não estava sendo seguida. Tinham-me dito por muito tempo que eu tinha uma imaginação fértil, às vezes, então sacudi a sensação ruim. Concentrei-me em pensamentos do tipo mais feliz como o meu vestido. Minha preocupação inicial sobre ele provou ser um desperdício de tempo. Uma vez que não estava mais rindo de mim a partir do cabide, ele ficou muito bem contra o meu curvas. Eu não me sentia sufocada ou espremida enquanto estava usando um espartilho ou cinto. Meus saltos eram fáceis de andar. Porém isso não costumava ser o caso. Lawrence Associates exigia de seus funcionários à boa aparência, então Alice tinha insistido que eu tenho calcanhares. Aprendi rapidamente.

Alice também insistiu em falar da minha aparência antes de entrar no hotel. Eu tinha colocado o cabelo seco a uma massa brilhante e aplicado maquiagem mínima nos meus olhos. Ela ainda estava sentindo-se um pouco magoada de que eu não iria deixar que ela tivesse um papel ativo em me deixar pronta. Eu deixei Alice fazer seu caminho na maioria das vezes, mas eu precisava colocar o meu pé no chão quando se tratava de Edward, e ela não tomava as dores em esconder seus motivos para tentar enfeitar-me para ele.

Não que a minha firmeza sobre o assunto realmente importasse para ela, ela sempre tinha seus truques. Eu sabia antes de tudo, porém, que ela era minha amiga antes de casamenteira. Eu só tinha que ficar me lembrando desse fato.

"Olha Jazz, a Bella da bola finalmente chegou", Alice brincou com um sorriso enorme. "Você me substituiu com uma esteticista profissional? Eu não posso acreditar o quão incrível você está!" ela emocionou-se em meu ombro.

Eu mal tinha chegado no hotel quando ela se esgueirou para cima de mim, pulando em sua animação. Ela estava linda no seu vestido rosa e preto curto e agora que ela estava passando o feriado com Jasper, ela estava praticamente incandescente. Fiquei surpresa por um momento pela felicidade de em seus olhos. O belo rosto de Angela no dia de seu casamento tinha a mesma expressão.

Eu aceitei modestamente em seu elogio, mas não podia esconder meu próprio sorriso. "Ninguém me ajudou a Alice."

Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente em confirmação. "Oh, bem, você deve ter ido a todos de festa e as pessoas aqui...", ela cantou lentamente com os olhos cor de avelã conhecendo e sendo terrivelmente óbvia em suas concepções.

Antes que eu pudesse argumentar, Jasper colocou um braço em meus ombros preguiçosos. "Sim Bella, realmente você está ótima. Vestida para impressionar, sim?" Seu tom também parecia grato por meus esforços atado com sua maneira casual amigável. Eu poderia entender Alice, mas ambos estavam absurdamente mais atentos sobre a forma como eu estava hoje à noite.

"É o vestido em sua maioria... Alice não aceitaria um não como resposta," Eu o provoquei sem entusiasmo, tentando negar o meu trabalho duro.

"Eu sabia que ia ficar perfeito. E basta olhar para si mesma, você está linda. Estou impressionada com seus esforços."

"Alice, eu não coloquei muito esforço para isso", menti descaradamente.

Ela ignorou meus protestos e continuou a avaliar a minha aparência. Eu sempre remexia no lugar desconfortável quando ela fazia isso. Jasper foi de nenhuma ajuda e achava isso muito divertido. Então, de repente seus olhos se iluminaram com a inspiração. Ela vasculhou sua bolsa pequena para alguma coisa. Eu dei a Jasper um olhar de soslaio e sorriu com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Este era um momento de Alice, de modo que aceite-a sem reclamar.

Ela tirou um gloss e entregou-o para mim. "Use", ela insistiu quando quase recusei.

"Por que eu preciso disso?"

"É preciso que brilho extra para um homem." A ponta dos seus dedos brincando na frente de seus lábios. "É como a sedução instantânea."

Eu me inclinei um pouco, mas fiz como me foi dito. Eu só limpei um pouco o excesso. Eu não queria que meus lábios ficassem brilhosos demais e pegajosos como a maioria das mulheres.

Jasper riu de nós duas. "Onde está o Emmett?" ele perguntou sério.

Alice e eu compartilhamos um olhar. Nós não tinha contado a ninguém sobre o incidente no escritório de Rosalie. Fiquei realmente impressionada que ela não tinha derramado tudo para Jasper sobre o assunto.

"Você sabe Emmett, ele vive pela regra Garota Antes de Amigos", respondi rapidamente em um tom improvisado e um sorriso fixo no rosto.

"Certo". Jasper balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. "Se um cara tem a chance de chegar em uma garota, ele tem o direito de abandonar seus amigos a qualquer momento."

"Sim, é a sua Regra de Ouro", confirmei aliviado que a conversa tinha tomado um tom mais claro.

Ele latiu uma risada. "Eu ainda estou surpreso que ele não tem a cidade inteira de mulheres e pais irritados depois de sua vida."

Alice e eu lhe respondemos com uma risadinha nervosa. Nós duas sabíamos que Rosalie voltaria com uma vingança se Emmett tentasse jogar com ela como todas as outras meninas. Eu vividamente imaginei ela cortar suas bolas e, em seguida, o alimentando com eles. Assustador. E isso iria acontecer antes que o Sr. Lawrence o pegasse. Eu temia pela vida do meu amigo e, secretamente, esperava que ele e Rosalie dessem certo agora.

Quando Alice terminou de me inspecionar, fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro do hotel e verificamos com nossos casacos. O hotel estava movimentado com a vida e cheirava a chocolate quente e hortelã. _Devia ter velas perfumadas ou algo assim_. Havia uma gigante árvore de Natal decorada no centro do lobby e pequenos raminhos de visco penduradas em todos os lugares.

Gostaria de me misturar, comer, beber, e tentar forçar o não-relacionar trabalho na conversa com colegas de trabalho. Mesmo quando você coloca um monte de nós juntos—e os rumores são verdadeiros—ninguém pode se dar bem com os advogados, só podemos realmente conviver uns com os outros. Parecia que o mais arrogante ou bem sucedido de nós permanecemos únicos ou permanecemos nas relações com parceiros que eram submissos e adorávamos a personalidade mais forte em um grau. Mas apesar de todas as nossas pequenas diferenças, que são geralmente na mesma sintonia. Poderíamos descrever histórias fascinantes de processos judiciais passando na sala com alegria e copos tilintando. Dizíamos a nós mesmos que fazíamos isso para as famílias, divórcios e batalhas de custódia da criança. Também fazíamos isso pelo dinheiro e chamava de nobre. Nós nos demos um tapinha nas costas para servir besteira numa bandeja de prata, mas nós realmente nos preocupamos com o que fazemos também.

Entramos no salão de festas e minhas reflexões cínicas fugiram da minha mente enquanto entrei na atmosfera. Parecia uma colméia gigante atada com risos e conversas. Música do feriado estava tocando e a mesa de alimentos estava sendo aproveitada.

Por força do hábito, eu procurei pelo cabelo bronze flamejante. Depois de um momento meus olhos caíram sobre ele. Suas costas parcialmente me encaravam e eu senti minha respiração silenciosamente pegar na minha garganta. Claro, Edward sempre parecia um homem excepcionalmente lindo. Eu o tinha visto em ação em sua calça gravata e camisa social e nos bares com jeans escuro e camisa de botão. Mas eu nunca o tinha visto vestido assim. Meus olhos colarem em seu corpo e eu não repreendi meu olhar de cobiça. Esse me ofuscou todas as outras vezes que eu fui pego olhando ou o comendo com os olhos. Ele estava usando calças cinza carvão e uma camisa verde-escuro de colarinho dobrado com um fino cinto de couro preto adornando uma fivela chamativa. O primeiro botão foi deixado aberta e expunha no falta de garganta, enquanto o tecido de seda sob medida se agarrava a ele de uma forma não deixou quase nada para a imaginação. Seu cabelo, _oh seu cabelo_, não era apenas confuso, mas cuidadosamente desarrumado.

Meus lábios com gloss não tinham nada em seu cabelo.

Ele não tinha me visto ainda enquanto falava com algumas pessoas—dois outros homens e uma mulher loira bonita. Eu vi suas mãos se moverem graciosamente, articulando as suas palavras e dançando em sincronia com o seu sorriso. Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para reconhecer sua expressão de entusiasmo e autoridade quando estava falando sobre seus documentos chatos, que ele achava que eram incrivelmente excitantes.

"Uau, isso está acontecendo aqui!" Alice gritou ao alcance de vinte pessoas.

Jasper riu de sua namorada com a adoração enquanto nós três chamamos a atenção de Edward. Seus olhos corriam para mim e uma mistura de torturado e espantado atravessou seu rosto.

Como o meu corpo sentiu uma vibração irradiar a partir do fundo do meu abdômen, meu espírito desceu também. Eu não seria capaz de resistir a confiança como eu tinha planejado.

Seu olhar voltou para um dos homens que ele estava conversando, que repetiy a pergunta. Ele se virou para eles, relutantemente, mas desculpando-se e continuou a sua conversa.

Eu segui Alice e Jasper para um grupo que incluía Jessica e Mike com alguns outros. Eu reconheci Mike com indiferença educada enquanto Alice conversou acima de uma tempestade. Tudo o que ela estava falando fazia Jasper rir muito e ele sempre olhava para ela com carinho.

Tentei concentrar após as apresentações e conversas sem importância foram feitas, mas eu não podia me concentrar as suas conversas mais profundas. Fiquei pensando sobre a presença de Edward na sala, eu havia me tornado muito consciente de uma forma irracional e esmagadora. Eu não olhei para ele na sala, mas parecia ouvir sua risada a cada movimento e, apesar do ruído.

Eu me perguntei se eu deveria me aproximar dele, mas também não queria interromper sua conversa com as outras pessoas. Nossas interações bobas não eram conhecidas por toda a empresa, apesar de que nunca tinham parado antes de me intrometer em seu escritório para o chocolate sempre que me sentia assim. Nós compartilhamos o nosso horário de almoço juntos com freqüência, isso era muito conhecido, mas eu não queria ser presunçoso assumindo ou no meu relacionamento com ele. De repente, senti como a nossa brincadeira e provocação poderia significar mais quando as palavras foram apoiadas por beber, o feriado, a atração forte, e olhares significativos.

Eventualmente Jessica e Mike deixaram o nosso grupo com Lauren, que atirou-me um olhar irritado em seu caminho. Eu mantive o ritmo com Alice e Jasper, falando com Jasper na sua maioria, enquanto Alice se tornou a extraordinária borboleta social. Depois de algum tempo decidi verificar a mesa de alimentos e os deixei com algumas palavras de despedida.

A empresa não ia liberar o álcool até após dos discursos do feriado de Sr. e Sr. Lawrence. Sofri em silêncio com um copo de suco de cranberry até isso.

"Lawrence Associates certamente se entrega para a sua festa anual de Natal." A voz contemplativa de Edward se aproximava por trás de mim.

Seus olhos eram gentis e bem-humorados e um pouco cuidadosos quando me virei. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso torto. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas meus olhos pegaram os seus músculos flexíveis dos ombros sob a camisa. Então meu olhar se perdeu, observando a forma como o cinto prendia na sua cintura. Minha boca encheu d'água e não era pela comida na mesa. Vê-lo de perto era quase demais para mim como lidar com a roupa, baunilha fresca, e o seu próprio cheiro almiscarado assaltando meus sentidos. Minhas pálpebras quase caíram a partir desta nova coisa intensa.

_Swan, responda._

Engoli em seco. "E você não está contente porque insisti para você vir?"

Seu sorriso abriu, aquele sorriso suave dele. "Como eu iria perder o nosso olho por olh.o"

"Você não ganha tão frequentemente como pensa." Eu não pude evitar o meu próprio sorriso se espalhando. _Pato número 6, eu te amo._

"Você tem um prazer estranho em duelar isso comigo", ele brincou.

"Pare com essa bobagem comigo, isso é o pote repreendendo a chaleira. Você é o único que apenas disse que não queria perder o nosso olho por olho," eu disse com indignação falsa e bebendo meu suco. _Estávamos seriamente discutindo sobre discutir?_

"Tais palavras afiadas vindo de uma boca bonita." Ele suspirou dramaticamente com uma risada.

"Isso deve ser a menor das suas preocupações. Eu tenho um grampeador amarrado na minha coxa. E seu nome está inscrito no cabo," eu brinquei.

"Agora isso soa como a menor das minhas preocupações. Sem dúvida, você tem uma grande coleção de armas para manter fora a média masculina interessada."

Eu bufei secamente. "É verdade. Eu tenho lembranças de peças masculinas penduradas em meu apartamento de todas as minhas vítimas."

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar em casa afiando suas ferramentas."

Olhei para ele incisivamente. "Você não sabe? Eu estou aqui para alcançar a minha próxima vítima."

"Você me lisonjeia," ele disse sarcasticamente e melancolicamente colocou uma mão em seu coração.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo para ele. Ele estava contagiante essa noite. A maneira como ele poderia retirar essa atitude adorável no meio de sua arrogância insuportável ia além de mim.

"Você está deslumbrante essa noite, a propósito." Ele estava olhando festa quando ele falou.

Ele sorria para mim quando brincava, mas tinha um rosto solene quando era bom. Às vezes eu mal conseguia manter-me quando o seu humor muda.

"Obrigada. Eu impressionei você esta noite?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira.

"Sim. Você está realmente extraordinária. Não escapou do olhar cada homem nesta sala desde que você chegou."

Fiquei lisonjeada de uma forma estranha pela parte indireta de seu elogio. Ele tinha estado me observando toda a noite para fazer essa suposição.

"Você parece muito bom hoje à noite também. Seria uma vergonha usar a minha arma em você", eu disse, inclinando para ele.

"Eu não estou vestindo uma gravata esta noite por uma razão." Seu sorriso enrolou lindamente nos cantos.

Nós rimos juntos. O verde profundo dos seus olhos brilhava de malícia e humor. Ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós no meio da conversa alta e danças. Eu poderia simplesmente pegar seu colarinho e beijá-lo e levá-lo para casa comigo agora. Eu não seria capaz de culpar a bebida também.

"Edward, eu quase perdi você", disse uma voz açucarada ao lado dele, interrompendo nossas risadas e sorrisos paralisados .

Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, e colocou uma mão pequena em seu antebraço. Eu a percebi mais cedo conversando em seu grupo quando cheguei. Ela tinha longos e sedosos cachos loiros em cima de sua cabeça com mechas emoldurando seu rosto. Seus lábios rosa estavam tremulando na luz e seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e nítidos.

Edward endureceu ao seu lado e olhei para a mão em seu braço com uma careta. _Quem era ela para ser tocá-lo com tanta familiaridade?_ Talvez sua prima veio para a cidade a pouco tempo e ele a convidou para vir. Sim, deve ser isso...

Edward parecia perdido nas palavras, nem mesmo se preocupando em nos apresentar. Isso não era um bom sinal. A loira ofereceu-lhe a mão para mim. "Olá, sou Tanya Lawrence."

Apertei sua mão automaticamente. "Bella Swan."

"Prazer em conhecê-la", ela disse sinceramente.

"E como vocês se conhecem?" Eu perguntei com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu dei a Edward um olhar interrogativo, mas ele estranhamente evitou o meu olhar.

"Papai é dono de metade da empresa e eu adoro misturar com todos. Edward foi tão agradável em me trazer esta noite e eu nunca pode posso recusar uma festa." Ela passou a conversação e se inclinou para ele, a mão ainda em seu braço.

Seu encontro? Era difícil de acreditar no início, mas eu não podia negar o que eu estava ouvindo e vendo bem em frente de mim. Senti meu rosto todo endurecer e de alguma forma mantive meu sorriso polido fixo no lugar. Amigável como Tanya era, ela claramente entrou em cena para afirmar seu território. Fiquei sem palavras para mim mesma, tentando entender. Se eu continuasse a piscar como um idiota talvez ela desaparecesse da próxima vez que minhas pálpebras abrirem.

Ela não o fez.

Essa dor estranhamente familiar se espalhou dentro do meu peito e meu estômago parecia enjoado. Por que Edward agiu dessa forma comigo, se ele trouxe um encontro? Era culpa? Eu o tinha interpretado mal tempo todo? O pato número seis e meu novo cinto de castidade o levá-lo a seguir em frente? Meu cérebro se esforçava para entender, mas não adiantou com a minha raiva envenenando estes pensamentos. Eu estava muito enjoada de ficar lá quando Edward se recusou a falar comigo ou pelo menos ter a consideração para defender sua nova decisão.

"É um prazer conhece-la. Se vocês me derem licença, há pessoas merecedoras desse contagioso momento", eu disse rapidamente e dei um olhar venenoso para Edward. Ele empalideceu, seus ombros voltaram a ficar rígidos, e eu pensei ter visto gotas de suor na sua testa. Certamente funcionando.

Eu sai com um sorriso forçado enquanto a raiva fervia dentro de mim e rolava para cima mais e mais. Edward era o mais maligno dos homens, o diabo encarnado. Se não fosse por uma sala cheia de pessoas que eu teria batido nele que com o salto do meu sapato. Bem, talvez não.

Eu finalmente vi Alice e Rosalie e andei em linha reta até me juntar a elas. Sem saber da minha recente troca com Edward, Alice sorriu para mim, enquanto continuou falando com Rosalie sobre seu vestido. Rosalie estava facilmente brilhando em seu vestido de festa vermelho e seu cabelo loiro fluía em volta dos ombros.

Eu ainda estava fumegando pelos meus ouvidos e rudemente as interrompi. "Quando é que eles vão liberar a bebida, Deus!"

"Eu sei certo? Devemos ir para o bar depois disso," Alice concordou. Então ela me olhou mais de perto e de volta para Edward _com seu encontro_. Eu podia praticamente ver chifres salientes de sua testa e sua cauda diabólica preguiçosamente flutuando atrás dele. "Quem é essa mulher toda em cima do Edward?" ela perguntou incrédula.

Rosalie olhou na direção do olhar de Alice com um olhar de boca fechada que ela normalmente dava a Jessica. "Essa é Tanya," ela disse com um suspiro relutante. "Ela é uma das minhas muitas primas, mas a mais irritante de todos elas. Implorou para o meu tio para vir e ele só dá a ela o que ela quer", ela explicou com desaprovação.

"Ugh", foi tudo o que Alice disse, porque ela não foi rude o suficiente para insultar a nossa relativa chefe. No entanto, ela continuou a olhar para Tanya com desgosto e com os olhos calculistas. Eu realmente esperava que ela não estivesse formando planos da morte para a mulher, que iria apenas piorar a situação.

Rosalie me deu um olhar compreensivo e apologético. "Vou pedir desculpas antecipadamente pelo comportamento dela essa noite, Isabella."

Eu bufei amargamente, não querendo admitir o fato de que Rosalie apenas sutilmente reconheceu uma ligação entre Edward e eu. "Não há necessidade, o que é Edward Cullen para mim? Nada, exceto uma dor na minha bunda. Agora que eu sei como ele trata as mulheres, isso me faz sentir com sorte." Cruzei os braços teimosamente, ainda fumegante.

Sr. e Sr. Lawrence fizeram seu discurso sobre mais um feriado bom, "graças a nós" integridates da empresa, e os melhores desejos para o próximo ano novo. Como os de uma igreja sinos tocando, o bar abriu. Todos andaram nesse sentido como um grupo de hienas correndo atrás de uma matança. Nós três lutamos nosso caminho através disso e pedimos algumas doses e coquetéis de modo que não teríamos que passar por esse processo novamente por algum tempo. Estocar era fundamental.

Eu virei duas doses, deixando a feliz bebida queimar meu estômago. Quando as bebidas passavam , as pessoas ficavam mais altas, mais animadas, e as danças selvagens tornaram-se freqüentes. O visco pendurado no teto esporadicamente sob a pista de dança levava as pessoas a se divertirem ainda mais.

Eu encontrei um parceiro e dancei a minha tristeza com raiva por assim dizer. Eu mal sabia o nome do homem enquanto ele girava em torno de mim. Gostei de vislumbrar Edward do outro lado da sala tomando sua bebida e me olhando por cima da borda do copo. A Tanya bajuladora ainda estava tentando o seu melhor para chamar sua atenção. Eu agarrei o meu parceiro de dança com mais força e fingi rir de alguma piada que ele nunca fez. Confuso, ele riu nervosamente, em troca, esperando que ele marcasse pontos para mais tarde. Dança após dança eu girei em muitos pares de braços e apreciei a nuvem escura sobre a cabeça de Edward. Tanya olhou completamente afrontada depois de algum tempo desde que ele tinha a estado ignorando por pelo menos uma hora.

Se eu pudesse fazer um tango na pista de dança, eu estaria correndo minha perna até o meu parceiro de dança e pedindo-lhe para me lançar. Eu sorriria para Edward através da haste de uma rosa entre os dentes.

Olhei novamente para Edward, o local onde ele tinha sido passado o tempo, mas o espaço estava agora vazio. Talvez ele e Tanya tinham deixado de desfrutar o resto de sua noite juntos... Eu me senti ainda pior só de pensar sua longa noite pela frente e como esta noite tinha azedado entre nós. Eu o culpava inteiramente.

Apanhada em trocar de parceiro de dança, um novo par de mãos agarrou-me firmemente.

"Muito maduro, Swan," Edward rosnou em minha orelha, enviando um arrepio na minha espinha. Ele girou-me com as mãos unidas enquanto eu olhava para ele com uma nova onda de fúria. Mas inferno, ele era um excelente dançarino, como sempre.

"Então agora você está de mau-humor e quer participar do meu jogo imaturo?" Eu o instiguei.

Ele esmagou-me contra ele no meu caminho de volta do giro. Quando bati em seu peito duro, ele olhou para mim com seus olhos verdes em chamas. Eles estavam nublados nos cantos por causa da bebida. "Se a impedir de se esfregar contra qualquer coisa sobre duas pernas, então que assim seja", ele respondeu com uma voz rouca.

Mantivemos a dança para manter as aparências. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia fazer uma cena na pista de dança em frente a todos com quem trabalho. Isso aconteceu com um dos assistentes de nosso escritório, Daniel, há dois anos. Ele ficou tão bêbado colocando seu braço ao redor de todos, incluindo o Sr. Lawrence e arrastou um "Eu amo você cara" mais e mais. Mais tarde, ele foi pego fazendo xixi em uma planta falsa mesmo em frente ao salão de festas. Todo ano ele era zoado pela diversão que fez.

"Eu não tenho que justificar os meus caminhos para você. Vou me esfregar contra qualquer um que eu escolher."

Ele bufou uma risada e me segurou pela cintura mais apertada. "Você vai ficar sozinha em apuros novamente", ele disse sério.

Eu ri secamente. "Você flerta comigo por meses e em seguida, traz uma data e acha que tem o direito de julgar com quem eu danço? Isso é tão incrível", exclamei com sarcasmo.

"Se você não se comportasse como uma idiota descuidada eu não sentiria a necessidade disso," ele disse através dos dentes.

Mesmo dançando estavam na nossa batalha. Nós dois éramos orgulhosos demais para parar e desistir, tentando sair de dança-se. Determinada a não olhar mais para ele, eu olhei para o lado de seu braço e peguei Jasper e Alice partilha um beijo profundo, enquanto balançavam lado a lado em uma dança segura. Eu pensei que era um pouco demais demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas quando olhei para cima deles eu vi um grande ramo de visco pendurados.

De repente, começamos a dançar fora de curso enquanto Edward me puxou firmemente para a esquerda em nossos passos, em direção ao casal feliz. Eu percebi que ele estava me arrastando lentamente em direção ao visco e o sorriso frio que ele me deu confirmou minhas suspeitas. Eu o puxei de volta e o levei para longe de onde estávamos dançando.

Rigidamente puxando e empurrando firmemente, nós dançamos em pequenos círculos entre as outras pessoas enquanto me arrastou para mais perto do visco. Eu várias vezes nos arranquei na direção oposta. Ele era muito mais forte do que eu e parecia que estava propositadamente se aproveitando da oportunidade para pressionar-me contra ele a cada puxão. Ele até me girou algumas vezes para interromper meus movimentos de resistência e me segurou em seus braços enquanto eu tentava me manter em pé. Meu rosto estava ficando vermelho do exercício, mas a energia de Edward era firme e inflexível em seus esforços.

Estávamos quase sob o visco agora e vi o sorriso de Edward espalhar como se estivesse prestes a dar uma mão vencedora de poker. Sua mão segurava a minha pressionava meus dedos juntos quase dolorosamente e eu cavei minhas unhas em seu ombro. Nós retardamos nossa dança, ele apertou-me mais perto, e eu sabia o que estava por vir. Eu estava respirando com raiva pelo nariz ao mesmo tempo, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Seus olhos verdes me perfuravam sob seu olhar, desafiando-me a protestar abertamente. Seu hálito quente soprava sobre meu lábio mordido, marcando minha pele. Eu quase gemi e encolhi os dedos dos pés. Prendi a respiração enquanto Edward se inclinou mais perto de meus lábios.

Sua boca abriu-se e pairou sobre a minha. O sangue bombeado em meus ouvidos, abafando o barulho da sala. Meu cérebro começou a nublar, mas eu sabia que a situação continuava a trazer mais perguntas à mente que eu tentei ignorar ainda não conseguindo. Meus olhos piscaram difíceis em vigilância, combatendo à neblina. Ele sentiu a necessidade de palestra sobre me meter em encrencas e me esfregar contra inúmeros parceiros de dança e lá estava ele fazendo o seu próprio passe para mim. E com o seu encontro em algum lugar do salão?

Eu levantei meu calcanhar batendo a ponta em seu sapato.

Seus olhos flutuaram abertos como uma maldição, ele abafado a indignação. Minha respiração estava pesada e meu rosto ainda corado, mas meus olhos estavam certos e focado. Aproveitei a sua distração tropeçando e sai da pista de dança para o bar. Edward não estava muito atrás de mim, tentando não mancar em seu caminho.

Eu engoli meu gin tônico e entrei um pequeno grupo de conversa para que ele não fosse capaz de falar comigo. Era o equivalente a me esconder atrás da perna de Charlie como uma criança, enquanto eu mostrava minha língua para um valentão no parque.

Edward pediu sua bebida no bar enquanto me lançava olhares com raiva por cima do ombro. Quando ele tentou se aproximar mais de mim, eu me afastei, mantendo a mesma quantidade de distância entre nós. Eu não achava que ele merecia justificar-se depois de tudo o que ele tinha lançado em mim esta noite.

Não, Edward Cullen não estaria recebendo a última palavra.

Estava ficando ridículo movimento ao redor do pequeno círculo de pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo que rosnava um para o outro. Felizmente, eles estavam rindo muito alto e bebendo para realmente nos notar.

Eu terminei o meu cocktail e enxuguei a boca com as costas da minha mão, continuando com a carranca para ele. Ele era um bastardo obstinado e nada o incomodava mais do que não poder afirmar suas opiniões. Eu estava praticamente me contorcendo de prazer quando a veia do centro da testa tornou-se mais proeminente com seu aborrecimento crescendo.

O grupo que estávamos caminhou feliz dispersos e eu finalmente peguei a oportunidade de seguir algumas pessoas para o bar novamente. Olhei ao meu redor para me certificar de que não havia ramos de visco pendurados convenientemente perto. Edward rudemente empurrou um pouco um dos bebedores altos e bateu-se contra mim.

"Fugir, você é tão boa nisso", ele grunhiu ao lado do meu ombro.

"Você tem um encontro aqui e depois tem a coragem de fazer um passe comigo!" Sussurrei furiosamente.

Ele sussurrou para mim com raiva. "Eu te disse, eu estava trabalhando esta noite." Ele se conteve quando eu lentamente me virei para olhar para ele com reprovação total. Parecia que ele lamentou as palavras instantaneamente.

"E você teve ampla oportunidade para mencionar o que o seu trabalho realmente implicava quando estávamos sozinhos em seu escritório!" Meus sussurros foram tornando-se irregular. Isso era apenas como a primeira vez que estive em seu escritório mais uma vez no dia desde que ele chegou a Lawrence Associates.

"Eu nem queria vir hoje à noite por causa disso e então você valsa em meu escritório e coloca a perna na minha—"

Eu o fiz se calar com um ruído e o puxei pela manga para deixar o bar. A última coisa que eu queria era que as pessoas tivessem a idéia errada sobre qualquer coisa. Fiz meu caminho passando pelas multidões e saindo pela porta lateral para o corredor. Eu estava procurando por uma área mais privada para rasgá-lo em dois. Eu me vi caminhando na direção aos banheiros, meus saltos batendo contra o chão de mármore. Eu ouvi Edward parar atrás de mim e eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

Ele me alcançou e agarrou meu pulso, puxando-me para o banheiro dos homens.

_De nenhuma maneira na terra eu vou entrar voluntariamente no mictório._

Eu o empurrei um pouco e depois puxei o meu braço para trás. Eu vi um corredor perto das fontes de água e passei para a área semi-privada. O barulho das salas vizinhas e lobby estavam consideravelmente abafados. Satisfeito, eu lancei no meu discurso irritado.

"Você é a imagem completa do homem porco, trazendo uma mulher como um encontro para um trabalho como se ela fosse uma coisa a ser comprada e comercializada e você tem a coragem de ser ferido como se não tivesse nada a ver com a decisão. Bem você não pode passar essa simplória história pra mim e pediria desculpas porque—"

"Eu disse que não queria ter qualquer parte disso. Sr. Lawrence pediu-me e eu não poderia dizer-lhe 'Não, eu tenho meus olhos fixados em uma das suas empregadas insanas.' Era apenas uma favor trazer sua filha esta noite—"

"Bem parabéns pelo seu bônus de Natal. Um salário gordo e uma vadia fácil!" Gritei em seu rosto. Empurrei-o de lado para perseguir para o banheiro das mulheres. Era sempre um refúgio para mulheres, homens livres.

"Eu só disse que era um maldito favor Deus. Sem compromisso!" ele gritou atrás de mim, me perseguindo em meus passos.

Eu abri a porta do banheiro feminino e Edward mal teve tempo de se espremer através dele. Ele me lançou um olhar sombrio e presunçosamente trancou a porta para bloquear-nos. Agora eu estava realmente irritada por ele estar invadindo o paraíso do sexo feminino e verificado para garantir que todas as cabines estavam vazias, a fim de poupar as inocentes do ataque de ira que eu estava prestes a infligir.

"Você não acredita em uma palavra que eu digo não é?" ele continuou, irritado e acusatório. Ele apontou para o banheiro com uma mão. "Em vez de sequer tentar, aqui está você fugindo outra vez."

Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Você acha que eu estou fugindo apenas porque eu não quero ser dominada por você? Você é tão egoísta de merda."

"E você é tão escapista de merda!"

O idiota e suas gírias. "Pare de rimar!"

Sua voz caiu para um campo normal, enquanto seus olhos me atravessavam. "Pare de mentir." E andou para mais perto de mim enquanto me apoiei contra a parede.

"Eu não menti para ninguém:" Eu grunhi isso, respirando pesadamente.

"Só para si mesma." Sua voz estava mordaz e seus olhos varrendo sobre o meu rosto.

"Tudo o que eu pensei que não importa, eu sabia que você iria mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu, eventualmente." Minha voz tinha acalmado, mas ainda tinha uma faixa dura para ele. "Eu só estou surpresa que você levou tanto tempo," eu zombei.

Ele rasgou seu olhar para longe do meu rosto e começou a andar, parecendo que tinha o desejo de perfurar um buraco na parede. "Droga Bella, você é uma vadia irritante! Isto não é sobre mim, isso é sobre você. Sua cabeça é zanza para todo lado que você não está vendo, mesmo na sua frente. Você não está vendo que eu—"

"O que vejo é que sua cabeça é grande demais! Por que você não apenas admite que estava animado e seduzido com a possibilidade de trazer a filha do seu chefe? Você está cansado de minhas recusas? Você precisa da próxima fixação?" Eu o provoquei friamente.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, agarrando com frustração. Os fios presos em todas as direções. Ele parou de andar e se virou para mim, me batendo completamente contra a parede sem ter para onde escapar.

"Você é como uma lunática vomitando o seu código de auto-certeza sobre um relacionamento!" ele rugiu em meu rosto.

"E o que você sabe sobre relacionamentos? Você é um homem que engana as mulheres, enquanto esta mergulhando seu pau entre o próximo par de pernas—"

"E o que diabos você está fazendo? Alguma vez você já não pulou fora depois de uma noite para não suportar o momento em que o sol nasce?"

Eu nunca tinha sido tão irritada em minha vida. Eu gritei entre meus dentes em frustração e ergui a mão para esbofeteá-lo.

Sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado reflexivamente e ele pegou minha mão na sua antes que de fazer contato com seu rosto. A prevenção deixou um formigamento vibrando até o meu pulso.

Sua expressão era de choque inicial antes de escurecer. Sua mandíbula se apertou e flexionando e seus olhos brilharam com o seu temperamento. Meus próprios olhos se arregalaram com surpresa quando ele apertou minha mão com firmeza, envolvendo sua forma minúscula no calor da sua e lentamente continuou a sua jornada para seu rosto. Em vez de mantê-lo posicionado no tapa que foi feito para ter, ele virou-a e trouxe perto de seus lábios. Ele olhou para mim por baixo das sobrancelhas furiosas e apertou os lábios no topo da minha mão por alguns segundos.

Olhei para ele, incapaz de romper com o momento. Eu ainda estava tão irritada e chateada, mas essa mudança de energia me deixou atordoada e sem fôlego. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

Depois de outro momento eu arrastei minha mão trêmula da seu e ele a seguiu como se eu tivesse acenando com ele, movendo seu corpo ainda mais perto de mim. Ele agarrou meus ombros com os dedos enrolando e olhou para meu lábio que mordia e eles brilhavam. "Eu nunca quis forçar uma mulher, mas você dirige a minha paciência para um penhasco", ele rosnou em um irritado tom baixo. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus com firmeza. O calor de sua pele contra a minha própria disseminava enquanto o fogo cobria o meu rosto, o meu pescoço, e batendo em mim com um solavanco.

Eu empurrei o seu peito com raiva renovada. Ele imediatamente se separou de mim não porque eu o feri, mas para obedecer—ainda que seu peito estava levemente contra o meu. "Visco, obrigando você a vir sobre mim, é triste que você tem que recorrer a esses métodos", eu disse com uma voz rouca, ofegante.

Nós dois tentamos recuperar o fôlego no silêncio e quase nos sufocando enquanto lutamos para controlar a situação. Meu corpo já perdendo seu calor.

"Eu poderia voltar para Tanya agora se eu quisesse, ou qualquer outra mulher", ele disse irritado.

"Mas você não vai", eu sussurrei.

Ele pegou a minha boca com urgência. Fácil como cair, eu desisti e o beijei de volta. Assim que ele sentiu a minha reciprocidade, eu estava pressionada contra a parede do banheiro. Nossos lábios se moviam juntos, violentamente, destruindo a nossa pele. Todas as vezes que eu olhava para seus lábios: quando ele falava, sorria, envolvia em torno da borda de uma caneca de café, eu queria beijar e lamber tanto quanto eu queria bater nele.

Minhas mãos enrolaram para os lados do seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto. Senti os músculos de seus ombros e do peito debaixo de sua camisa de seda pressionado contra mim. Uma de suas mãos se moveu para segurar o meu queixo para ele, o outro envolveu na minha cintura e eu podia sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo definido contra o meu.

Um tremor de desejo percorreu-me do fundo do meu ser. Sua língua quente e úmida acariciou a minha e explorou o interior da minha boca. Ele passou sobre meus dentes e língua, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam para trás e para frente com os meus, inclinando contra mim mais e mais. Isso era febril, desesperado, e violento. Nós exploramos um ao outro como se estivéssemos morrendo de fome.

Uma das minhas mãos agarraram a borda do dispensador de papel toalha perto da minha cabeça para me levantar enquanto arqueava para longe da parede e pressionando mais o seu corpo. Ele gemeu em minha boca e me segurou mais apertado ao redor da cintura. A umidade da sua língua, a suavidade dos seus lábios, e o controle apertado das suas mãos em mim tinham me levado para um frenesi, uma necessidade incontrolável de sentir mais dele. Levantei meu peito mais forte e mergulhei os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando os fios enquanto eu gemia baixinho contra seus lábios.

Ele não estava preparado para o meu entusiasmo súbito e nós tropeçamos em todo o banheiro como uma pessoa única, com oito membros enrolando, respirando e gemendo e sugando. De repente eu me vi pressionada contra a porta enquanto Edward tentando chegar na pele nua com igual fervor. Percebi que ele gostava de fazer isso. Ele apertou-me contra a porta de seu apartamento naquela primeira noite, e agora no banheiro. Talvez ele iria fazê-lo contra a sua porta do escritório também...

Seus beijos aquecidos se moveram para baixo do meu pescoço, impaciente, raspando seus dentes ao longo da minha pele. _Deus, ele era tão bom nisso._

Outro gemido escapou do meu fôlego e eu envolvi uma perna em torno de sua coxa. Fazendo meu vestido ir mais alto para os meus quadris e apertando mais o seu corpo contra mim, mas ainda não era suficiente. Apesar de iniciar o beijo, ele me deixou levar cada apaixonado passo enlouquecido pelo caminho, só reagindo e alternando para minhas ações. Eu capturei seus lábios com os meus novamente, mergulhando no calor e na suavidade da sua boca. Os meus lábios fecharam no seu lábio inferior e eu o chupei lentamente, como eu sempre quis. Senti sua respiração engatar e ele instantaneamente se aprofundou o beijo.

Ele gemia baixinho, o som vindo em algum lugar profundo da sua garganta—esse som que eu amava. Suas mãos vagaram pelo meu lado e me seguraram.

Eu queria que ele tão forte. Meu coração não queria apenas tentar compreendê-lo, eu doía fisicamente por ele. Uma imagem fugaz dele me dobrando sobre o balcão da pia me fez começar a moer em seus quadris, desenfreada e desesperada. Tocando e beijando loucamente, nossos sons de gemidos e suspiros vieram com mais freqüência. Continuamos esfregando um contra o outro de uma forma agressiva e ofegante. Estávamos no caminho entre o alívio e a frustração.

Ouvi pedaços de conversa e um baque baixo na porta. Meus olhos se abriram, a nuvem luxúria se for.

Um som de bater de punho de alguém foi ouvido bem perto da minha cabeça, do outro lado.

Eu lutei com a queixa subindo na minha garganta quando relutantemente nos afastávamos um do outro, completamente nervosos pela interrupção. Tenho certeza que meu rosto espelhava p seu. Dissipando a raiva, necessidades não satisfeitas, a respiração, descontrole lavado, pálpebras pesadas... Meu corpo cedeu contra a porta por um momento. Edward também encostou-o com a palma da mão ao lado da minha cabeça para suportar seu peso. Pegamos um breve momento para recompor a nós mesmos.

"Você deveria se esconder em uma das cabines até que a barra esteja limpa", eu disse, pegando a minha respiração e ficando em pé. Ele moveu o braço para fora do caminho, enquanto fui para a pia e olhei no espelho para inspecionar-me rapidamente.

"Isso é ridículo, somos todos adultos—"

"Adultos fofocam". Eu cuidadosamente toquei meus lábios. A carne estava machucada e dolorida, mas não sangrando. Eu reapliquei o gloss que Alice tinha me dado antes, suavizando meu vestido, e desembaraçando meu cabelo.

Quando eu enfrentei Edward novamente ele estava me observando com curiosidade, como se quisse dizer alguma coisa. O desejo era tão evidente em sua expressão que eu quase pensei em ignorar a perturbação exterior. Ele já havia arrumado camisa, mas não era como seu outro problema lá embaixo. Parecia ainda semi-rígido, descansando um pouco em direção a sua perna esquerda em suas calças. Eu tinha certeza que uma piada amarga minha iria corrigir esse problema imediatamente, mas seria de mau gosto agora. Suas tentativas de aplainar seu cabelo também foram inúteis. Seus lábios estavam inchados como os meus, especialmente o de baixo. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas e seus olhos verdes estavam marcantes pelo nosso encontro intenso.

Ele estava ainda mais bonito.

Eu o queria mais do que já tinha desejado alguém na minha vida. Isso me assustou. De certa forma eu vi a minha fraqueza. Ele foi reduzindo-me a este estado irrestrito. Eu já tive ele uma vez, e em vez de seguir em frente eu queria mais dele, de novo. E porque eu não poderia totalmente lembrar daquela noite de bebedeira, era uma necessidade estranha que me deixava sentir além do mero descontentamento.

Mas ele me cutucou, pouco a pouco, trazendo à tona questões que eu não sabia que valiam a pena discutir. E ele os empurrou na minha cara, exigindo falar a sua opinião para ser verdade, analisando as complexidades do meu coração. Eu sabia que ele se importava comigo, mas ele era arrogante, determinado, auto-suficientes, sarcástico, implacável, uma porra de um irresistível homem bonito que pode facilmente irritar o inferno fora de mim tanto quanto ele pode fazer meus joelhos fraquejarem. E em raras ocasiões ele faz algo doce e agradável, me confundindo.

Sem saber dos meus pensamentos chocantes, ele tentou novamente alisar seus cabelos e seu outro problema. Eu suspirei e corri as mãos sob a água. "Venha aqui", murmurei.

Para minha surpresa, ele veio sem um comentário sarcástico ou sorriso e ficou ao meu lado, um pouco mais perto do que o necessário. Eu levantei e corri meus dedos molhados através de seus fios, com cuidado arrumando e movendo seu cabelo de volta ao lugar. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim o tempo todo e eu evitava olhar diretamente para eles, concentrando em minha tarefa. Quando terminei, minha mão permaneceu em sua têmpora mais do que eu pretendia.

Ele sorriu e eu lutei com a vontade de revirar os olhos. "Agora, entre na cabine," eu pedi de novo.

Ele riu e dei uma palmada brincalhona na minha bunda. Virei e fiz uma careta para ele, mas ele já estava trancando a porta da cabine atrás dele. "É melhor se apressar antes que os felinos rasguei a porta em lascas de madeira," ele falou de dentro.

Eu tive que concordar com ele. Abri a porta com uma expressão inocente quando fui confrontada com uma pequena multidão de mulheres embriagadas. Eu ri nervosamente. "Meu erro, eu achei que essa porta, se fechava por dentro. Alguém deve realmente verificar isso." Meu tom deixou todas interessadas e acusando a má execução da manutenção do hotel. Antes que elas pudessem jogar perguntas e comentários para mim como uma conferência de imprensa, eu escorreguei, deixando Edward para sua possível morte ou estratégia criativa de escapar ileso.

Eu tive que sacudir essa sensação para fora.

Eu não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo exatamente porque meus hormônios estavam em guerra com o meu melhor julgamento. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era de estar saindo do banheiro. A interrupção foi um balde de água fria jogado em mim e eu não havia percebido como nublada a minha mente tinha se tornado. Mesmo agora, eu queria correr de volta para ele só assim eu podia sentir suas mãos montando a minha perna e seus beijos quentes no meu pescoço. E seu corpo pressionado duramente contra o meu...

Mas eu não faria.

Sem resolver a nossa briga, jogando em percalços sexuais iria apenas complicar ainda mais a situação.

Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que eu não sabia que estava perto de um casal em carícias por trás da escada para o segundo andar do hotel. Eu tinha andado de volta na direção do lobby para encontrar Alice e devo ter tomado um rumo errado.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam todos uns sobre o outro nas sombras, parcialmente coberto por uma planta gigante em vasos. Mesmo que estivesse a vários metros deles, o calor no meu rosto que tinha finalmente dissipado da sessão do banheiro veio com força total novamente.

Eu rapidamente me virei e voltei na direção que eu vim. Pelo menos eu sabia que Emmett ainda estava vivo, mas a minha vergonha estava bagunçando os meus pensamentos e eu tentei pensar em linha reta enquanto fui em busca da virada que eu perdi.

"Isabella".

_Merda! Merda! Merda!_

Eu parei ao ouvir o som da voz de Rosalie não muito longe atrás de mim. Eu congelei no lugar por um segundo, sem saber se deveria confrontá-la. Claramente ela tinha me visto de alguma forma e eu encolhi com a possibilidade de ser demitida ou arruinar meu relacionamento complacentes com ela.

"Bella", ela disse mais suavemente.

Pela primeira vez, a ouvi se dirigir-me pela versão abreviada do meu nome que eu sempre preferi. Virei com curiosidade.

O vestido estava pendurado um pouco torto e seu cabelo estava emaranhado. Mas seus olhos não tinham traço de hostilidade, como eu estava esperando. Ela terminou caminhando para mim, arrumando o batom borrado com os dedos.

"Eu não queria andar tanto acabei vendo vocês assim, eu estou—"

"Nós não estávamos exatamente escondendo isso muito bem. Não se desculpe."

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas meu rosto ainda estava quente e sabia que estava sem jeito envergonhada pela sua presença, mesmo que parecesse mais adequado para ela estar envergonhada por ser apanhada.

Ela fez uma pausa, concentrando-se sobre como formar as palavras que queria. Eu esperei pacientemente. "Eu espero que você não sinta como se eu estivesse batido um taco na amizade entre você e Emmett." Suas sobrancelhas finas arquearam ligeiramente em questão. Apesar de seu vestido bagunçado ela estava calma e constante, mantendo o seu ar habitual de autoridade.

"Nem um pouco. Você está... muito bem na verdade. É o que ele precisa", eu disse, tentando produzir um sorriso caloroso através do meu desconforto.

"Obrigada, eu aprecio isso. Muito...", ela respondeu suavemente e me deu o mais ínfimo tímido, sorriso grato.

Eu assenti novamente e ofereci-lhe um sorriso verdadeiro, para que ela soubesse que não havia ressentimentos entre nós. Porque não havia. Eu queria que Emmett fosse feliz, eu só esperava que ele não fizesse nada estúpido.

"Eu sei que posso confiar em você para não dizer nada ao redor do escritório ..?" Sua declaração surgiu mais com uma interrogação no final e quando eu olhei para ela saber, seus olhos azuis imploravam, de repente eu senti que ela sabia que eu sabia sobre ela e Emmett por algum tempo.

"É claro", eu disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Obrigada Is-Bella", ela corrigiu com uma ondulação fraca de seu lábio.

Eu sorri de volta um pouco e virei para ir embora. Eu tinha menos na minha vida que me preocupar, mas muito mais para contemplar enquanto refiz meus passos. Rosalie e eu estávamos bem, mas eu tinha cruzado a linha com Edward. Eu estava esmagada. Eu realmente precisava de uma bebida para retardar o relógio na minha mente.

O zumbido ficou mais alto no momento que cheguei mais perto do lobby. Eu puxei a porta para o salão de festas a com um surto de energia nova, conduzida com propósito, e fiz um caminho mais curto em linha reta para Alice. Em vez de as multidões de costume, ela estava quase sozinha, era apenas ela e Jasper sorrindo e conversando.

"Alice", eu interrompi com urgência. Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso preguiçoso. "Acho que essa festa está terminada. Acho que é hora de irmos para um bar." Sorri para ela com uma expressão esperançosa.

Ela riu e não estava totalmente embriagada. "Eu não poderia concordar mais."

Jasper emprestou-lhe o braço à medida que comecei a andar ainda mais através do lobby. No armário de casacos, Alice me bateu no braço. "Vou apenas fazer uma rápida visita ao banheiro antes de ir."

"Não!" Eu explodi antes que pudesse parar.

Ela me olhou com surpresa, que rapidamente se transformou em suspeita. "Por que não?"

"Não há razão em particular", eu respondi com uma voz mais composta. "Eu quero encontrar um lugar no bar, antes que seja tarde demais e lotado," eu ofereci desajeitadamente, tentando lutar por um motivo melhor.

Ela me olhou por um momento com os olhos calculistas antes de finalmente responder: "Tudo bem. Então vamos lá."

Eu tentei esconder meu desespero e felizmente ela não me pressionou. Jasper nos ajudou a colocar nossos casacos e saímos no hotel.

* * *

**Feliz Ano Novo para vocês. **

**Divirtam-se.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

**RECAPITULANDO O CAPÍTULO POSTADO A MIL ANOS ATRÁS  
****  
**Bella sentiu a sensação de estar sendo seguida enquanto ia para o baile de Natal da empresa, lembrou-se de ver Edward revirando seu escritório mais cedo, com certeza atrás do pato número 6 (que para quem não lembra, Bella espalhou patos pelo escritório do Edward, mas ficou com o número 6, assim ele iria procurar e nunca encontrar). Ela o 'provocou' e o fez concordar em ir a festa. Lá Bella teve a infeliz surpresa de ver Edward com Tanya, filha de um dos donos da Lawrence Associates, e morreu de raiva/ciúmes, resolveu o provocar dançando com vários caras até que Edward a pegou na pista de dança. Depois de discutirem o fato de que ele estava com Tanya e Bella vive fugindo das investidas do Edward, eles acabaram no banheiro feminino, onde se agarraram até alguém bater na porta. Edward se escondeu em uma cabine, enquanto Bella saiu do banheiro o deixando para trás, logo em seguida saiu da festa com Alice e Jasper e agora vamos saber o que aconteceu.

* * *

Músicas para o capítulo _**Panic Switch - Silversun Pickups**_ e_ **Karma Payment Plan - Modest Mouse. **  
_

* * *

_"Beber faz as pessoas tão tolas, e as pessoas são tão tolas, para começar, que está compondo um crime." - Robert Benchley_

_"Não há calamidade maior do que desejos de luxo._

_Não há maior culpa do que descontentamento._

_E não há desastre maior do que a ganância "- Lao-Tzu, filósofo chinês._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_(Traduzido por Bianca e Leili Pattz)**  
**_

Eu admito que estava andando bastante rapidamente e não era inteiramente devido ao ar frio. Jasper poderia facilmente ter permanecido comigo, mas ele continuou a esperar por Alice, para que ambos ficassem alguns passos atrás com confusos e silenciosos olhares. Fingi estar com frio e esfreguei os braços para adicionar calor. O gesto foi realmente para tranquilizar-me. Eu não me sentia completamente bem com a maneira como Edward e eu nos separamos.

Eu tinha entrado em pânico. Simples assim.

A mulher estava prestes a bombardear o banheiro, eu dificilmente poderia ter-lhe casualmente saindo pela porta comigo logo atrás dele. Nenhum de nós viveria lá no escritório. Acho que poderia ter conseguido alguma folga, já que é época de férias do ano, mas eu não queria que todo mundo soubesse. Era privado. As pessoas cochichando e fofocando acrescentaria muita pressão para o que quer que houvesse entre nós. Se as coisas não dessem certo, eu teria que procurar outro emprego. Estas eram as minhas preocupações legítimas.

Enquanto eu puxava a porta do bar aberta, o ar quente correu contra nós três em recepção. Nós agarramos uma mesa para tirar nossos casacos e pedir as bebidas. Depois de vasculhar o lugar duas vezes, vi Emmett sentado no bar. Ele foi para o lado e desta vez, não estava descaradamente dando em cima de uma coisa fresca e jovem.

"Eu volto já", eu disse para Alice e Jasper sobre a música e muita conversa.

Eles acenaram com a cabeça e Alice ergueu a sobrancelha para mim com um daqueles olhares eu-sei-que-você-esteve-olhando-para-algo.

"Ei estranho", eu cumprimentei Emmett e tomei o banco ao lado dele.

"Bem, veja quem decidiu aparecer." Emmett sorriu para mim e tomou um gole profundo de sua cerveja.

Eu pedi o meu gin e tônica ao barman. "Eu diria o mesmo sobre você", eu o desafiei com os olhos apertados.

Emmett virou acanhado e tomou outro gole longo. Ele não ia se safar tão facilmente então eu esperei que ele terminasse sua longa tirada na cerveja. Ele travou no meu olho e abaixou sua garrafa na mesa, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

"E onde está a adorável dama esta noite?" Eu o cerquei.

"Então você viu aquilo mais cedo hein?"

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente, sentindo minhas bochechas se aquecerem e aceitei com prazer a minha bebida do bar tender como uma desculpa para virar o rosto. Eu não sei por que eu me sentia envergonhada, estamos habituados a falar sobre nossos casos e noites selvagens com frequência.

Emmett falou, fingindo não perceber meu desconforto súbito. "Rose teve que ficar para trás e verificar se a guia da empresa foi fechada e tudo arrumado." Ele olhou para a porta, parecendo um pouco desamparado por sua ausência.

Revirei os olhos. "Por que você não participou mais da festa?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estava pronto para ir e Rose concordou, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava se sentindo desconfortável com isso."

Minhas sobrancelhas franzidas naquilo. "Por quê? Eu posso entender isso no escritório, mas esta foi uma festa grande."

Emmett sorriu para mim como se eu fosse uma criança com problemas mentais. "Acabamos de mal subir para o ar e eu não me apresentei exatamente ao seu pai ainda e com a festa"

"Ela não quer ser vista com você em público?"

"Não é isso."

"Uma de suas amantes passadas o está processando por abandono e Sr. Lawrence é o advogado?"

"Só relaxe! Não me fale sobre a sua imaginação. Você não vai analisar nada neste momento." Ele soprou em exasperação e sorriu para mim antes de virar a última de suas cervejas. Observei-o em silêncio. "Você nunca quis manter algo em segredo, mesmo que você não se envergonhe? Apenas por querer?"

Sim, eu quis. Eu certamente não tinha vergonha da minha química com Edward, mas eu não estava disposta a comprometer nosso ambiente de trabalho com demonstrações públicas de... nada. "Bem, se estamos falando de tentar manter as coisas privadas, você e Rose não tem estado exatamente na clandestinidade."

"Não tenho culpa que você se mantêm nos pegando" Ele sorriu e pediu outra cerveja.

Eu bufei na minha bebida antes de beber.

Emmett suspirou profundamente novamente e esfregou as costas de sua cabeça. "Não, você está certa."

"Eu sei que estou certa." Eu sorri descaradamente embora eu não senti nenhuma satisfação.

Era a sua vez para bufar. "Advogada arrogante", ele murmurou. "Eu tenho sido um verdadeiro cu ultimamente não tenho?" Ele sorriu tristemente e começou a descascar o rótulo fora de sua garrafa de cerveja apenas para fazer algo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, me sentindo melancólica com o tom sério que a conversa estava tomando.

Ele virou para mim, parecendo um cão triste. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bells."

"Está tudo bem."

"Não, não está bem." Sua mão que repousava ao lado de sua cerveja enrolado em um punho. "Você sempre foi uma pessoa muito forte e eu acho que eu me acostumei a isso, mas eu sei que você está tendo um momento difícil ultimamente e eu estive muito desaparecido. naquela noite com James -.. Que por acaso, não mostrou seu rosto no ginásio desde..." Emmett estalou os dedos para uma boa medida. "E então o dia que você me atacou no escritório de Rose, não temos realmente saído até agora. Tem sido um mês louco de dezembro."

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer em primeiro lugar. Eu admiti que eu também tinha estado ocupada por um certo alguém. Mas eu me senti mal então Emmett se sentia culpado e coloquei minha mão sobre o seu punho. "Em, obrigado. É bom ter você de volta. senti sua falta , mas eu estou bem. Eu acho que tenho estado muito ocupada também." Seu punho relaxou na minha mão e eu o retirei de volta para o meu cocktail.

"Muito ocupada?"

"Err... sim, você sabe coisas de trabalho. Sr. Cullen está me dando vários projetos no escritório", eu respondi suavemente.

"Certo, muito ocupada," ele repetiu com um sorriso malicioso. "Você importaria de me dizer o que aconteceu entre vocês dois naquela noite no museu?"

Eu me mexi no meu lugar. Aquela noite tinha sido uma fonte de dor e desconforto para mim.

"Eu sei, eu sei, você e eu simplesmente deixamos as coisas irem quando não queremos dizer. Mas eu sei que algo está acontecendo." Suas sobrancelhas balançando entraram em choque com sua expressão séria.

Tentei não rir disso. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, eu quase lhe dei um soco ou dois por deixar você andar até em casa sozinha e com James ainda a percorrendo as ruas..."

"Oh meu Deus, Emmett."

"Eu não o fiz. Eu disse quase."

"O que ele disse?" Eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que Edward poderia ter dito para Emmett sobre mim.

Ele deu de ombros não naturalmente. "Apenas que você estava chateada e queria ficar sozinha. Ele disse que tentou segui-la, mas você fugiu. Claro, eu não acreditei nele até Alice o convenceu a parar de vagar e ir para casa."

Isso certamente coincidiu com o que Alice havia repassado para mim. Ele continuou com: "Além disso, está tudo no que ele não disse."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Pela maneira como ele agia, eu diria que o cara tem uma grande coisa por você..."

Engasguei com a minha bebida e comecei a tossir, meu rosto em chamas.

Emmett ignorou minha tremedeira, olhando verdadeiramente pensativo por um momento. Ele nunca foi um "burro como uma pedra" jogador de futebol ou um mauricinho nojento. Ele sempre soube o que ele é - um homem que gosta de estar com mulheres. Ele não as trata mal com exceção de pular para fora nelas e ele não faz pretextos sobre isso. Mas eu fico nervosa quando Emmett começa a ponderar seriamente as coisas.

"Vocês dois estavam agindo muito acolhedores naquela noite que fomos para Júpiter", lembrou, apontando o dedo salsicha para mim. "Estranho, mas acolhedor." Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas grossas para mim em questão. "O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

Ótimo. De repente Emmett decide dá a mínima merda e colocar algumas peças juntas. "Desde quando você se tornou detetive?" Eu perguntei, abaixando o meu copo.

"Por favor, eu sei como ler as pessoas."

"Você sabe como ler as mulheres paquera", retruquei com uma risada.

"Meu ponto exatamente."

"Não estava flertando. Nós nunca realmente chegamos a isso."

"Bem, se você o quer fora do seu caso - sem trocadilhos - Apenas pegue ele" Ele revirou os olhos a minha expressão confusa. "Você sabe, foda-se ele. Tire do seu sistema. Ele vai saber o que está perdido e seguir em frente."

"Isso não vai funcionar", eu disse confiante e logo em seguida me arrependi.

"Por que não? Funcionou para mim. Funciona para a maioria dos caras."

"Isso simplesmente não vai."

Ele curvou para frente a olhar para mim com mais atenção. "Há outra coisa que você não está me dizendo senhorita Bells."

Eu apenas nunca ia sair dessa. "Ok Emmett, você ganhou", eu disse em um tom cantante. "Lembra-se daquela noite que você fez uma garota ronronar como um gatinho?" Ele assentiu com um sorriso tolo. "Naquela noite... Eu estava com Edward. Nós nos conhecemos no Monty. Mas eu não sabia que ele estaria trabalhando comigo na época."

O choque foi escrito no rosto de Emmett e ele simplesmente parou tudo que estava fazendo. Estava congelada também, esperando impacientemente, sem saber o que ele estava pensando agora.

De repente, ele disparou um riso estrondoso, fazendo meu cabelo voar ao redor do meu rosto descontroladamente. Ele bateu com o punho no bar fazendo nossas bebidas tremerem na superfície da mesa. Ele riu passando a capacidade de respirar, terminando com uma rica risada gutural.

Olhei em volta, imaginando se as pessoas próximas estavam olhando para nós.

"Caramba Bella", ele engasgou, com o rosto vermelho e olhos esbugalhados. "Isso é tão fodidamente hilário. Eu tenho uma menina para uma noite e nunca quero vê-la novamente, mas você teve que trabalhar com ele todos os dias." Ele riu maliciosamente novamente, batendo seu próprio peito.

"Sim, tem sido doce no céu", brinquei sem graça.

Emmett engoliu sua cerveja através de mais risadas. Eu tomei um gole grande do meu gin tónico para uma boa medida. "E agora ele gosta de você. Que pesadelo."

"Você realmente não está ajudando, Emmett." Eu estava ficando irritada com ele agora.

"Você quer que eu faça Rose demiti-lo?" ele perguntou ansiosamente com um brilho divertido em seus olhos, me testando.

"Pare de usar sua namorada assim. E não, isso não é necessário."

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu suspirei. "Dado o seu novo registro em segredo, eu aprecio que você não compartilhe nada disso com a minha chefe" Eu pedi através dos meus dentes. Com qualquer coisa relacionada com o trabalho, eu tive que me referir a Rose como 'minha chefe' em vez de 'sua namorada'.

Ele concordou dando de ombros casualmente.

Voltei a beber, tentando salvar minha dignidade enquanto Emmett continuou a achar graça de todo o negócio.

"Ele não é totalmente terrível. Ele me traz café." Eu tentei brincar com humor. Eu não queria Emmett todo Papai Urso em mim.

"Eu acho que o redime. Mas se ele começa a tatear..." O calor escorria traindo minhas bochechas. "Brincadeira Bella." Ele latiu uma risada com um aceno de cabeça e esbaldou sua cerveja.

Seu telefone zumbia alto no bolso e nós dois olhamos para ele.

Ele respondeu com um: "Hey Babe," e começou a falar em tons mais baixos. Eu me virei educadamente e tomei um gole da minha bebida. Depois de um minuto, ele agarrou o telefone fechado e o colocou volta no bolso dos seus jeans.

"Bem, parece que minha linda senhora está finalmente livre". Seu sorriso virado para baixo nos cantos. "Eu espero que você não ache que eu estou sendo um idiota, deixando você aqui", disse quando começou a levantar-se e vestiu o casaco.

Revirei os olhos. "Se eu me importasse sobre ser abandonada nunca teríamos durado como amigos. Além disso, você é sempre um idiota. Pelo menos não é para toda a população feminina mais."

Ele riu e colocou a mão em volta de mim, apertando meus ombros em um abraço. "Eu te amo, Bells, você sempre foi incrível." Ele ruidosamente estabeleceu a última de sua cerveja. "Jantar após o Ano Novo?"

"Pode apostar", eu concordei. "Agora vá para sua senhora."

"E quando de senhora ela é. Ela é uma tigresa na cama"

"Eu não quero saber", eu interrompi bruscamente.

Ele riu de novo e saiu do bar.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a porta por alguns instantes. Lá vai Emmett no seu caminho feliz. A porta balançou várias vezes até que ele estava prestes a fechar completamente, mas foi escancarada no último segundo pelo próprio diabo com cabelo cor de bronze.

Minha reação inicial foi de abaixar a cabeça para fora de vista, mas me peguei cada vez mais irritada do que com o impulso natural. Bella Swan não foge de ninguém, especialmente de um homem. Além disso, nós ainda precisávamos resolver as coisas. Neste ponto, não era simplesmente evitar um encontro como a história de supermercado, tínhamos... bem, tínhamos dado alguns beijos.

Eu pedi uma segunda bebida e isso chamou sua atenção.

Meu cérebro começou a corrida, eu não sabia o que ou o que quer dizer em primeiro lugar. Tínhamos dito algumas coisas bem horríveis um ao outro, no calor do momento. De alguma forma havia terminado com uma situação incrível sexualmente física. Estaríamos voltando ao nosso papo seco ou continuaríamos... bem, beijando? Minhas mãos já estavam começando a brincar com mal-estar e excitação. Estava lutando internamente entre a segurança do meu trabalho, proteger o meu coração, e estar inexplicavelmente atraída por ele.

Apenas olhar para a sua boca me lembrou de como ele beijou a minha mão e devastou meus lábios. Porra, eu já me sentia como um navio afundando enquanto ele começou a fechar a distância entre nós.

Eu fiz uma inspeção da cabeça aos pés quando ele andou. Ele parecia muito apresentável com seu cabelo nesse estado de confusão cuidadosamente elaborado, a camisa lisa e abotoado bem debaixo do casaco, não havia mais problema nas calça, e... eu sufoquei uma risada no meu gin tónico.

Ele tinha um pedaço de papel higiênico em seu sapato.

Ele tomou o assento de Emmett, puxou o casaco, e estava prestes a me cumprimentar quando eu pisei no seu pé.

"Ow!"

"Droga, errei", eu murmurei. "Espere."

"O quê? Não!" Ele se levantou, mas foi bloqueado entre o seu banco e eu. "Bella, você está louca. Quer parar de fazer isso?"

Fiquei em pé também e minhas mãos foram para os seus ombros para impedi-lo de se afastar. Ele parecia confuso de novo quando eu trouxe o meu rosto para perto dele. "Você tem papel higiênico no seu sapato."

"Oh". Sua mandíbula se apertou e as suas orelhas ficaram rosa de vergonha em sua realização tardia.

Uma vez que ele ficou parado, prendi meu pé no papel e rasguei-o afastando de seu sapato.

"Obrigado", ele disse calmamente, sua voz profunda soou bem em cima da minha cabeça.

Assim que eu senti suas mãos deslizarem para cima os braços em um leve toque suave, sentei-me de volta no meu banquinho. Isso fez no meu corpo arrepiar e não era em tudo desagradável.

Ele me copiou, retomando para a sua cadeira e pediu um gin tónico também. Isso me lembrou da primeira vez que tinha falado com ele no Monty. Eu vi seus músculos da garganta e pomo de Adão se moverem para cima e para baixo enquanto ele bebia do seu copo. Ele não tomou do canudo.

Eu me contorci um pouco na minha cadeira e tentei me concentrar na minha própria bebida.

"Então, sobre mais cedo no banheiro...", começou sem rodeios.

"Sim, como você conseguiu escapar?"

"Na verdade eu estava me referindo à antes." Ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim. "Você tem sido muito má esta noite Srta. Swan", disse ele em voz baixa e passou a mão ao longo do topo da minha perna.

"Pare com isso", eu assobiei. Eu já podia sentir o calor entre as minhas pernas. O que este homem estava fazendo comigo?

"Você estava muito ansiosa antes, mesmo você não sendo tão boa mentirosa." Seus dedos se arrastaram mais para cima da minha coxa.

Engoli em voz alta. "Ou você está facilmente enganado."

Seus olhos voaram para o meu rosto. "Não é provável."

Fiz uma careta, mas não distanciei uma polegada mais. "Eu jogaria meu gin em você se eu não quisesse tanto beber."

"Você quer saber por que você está zangada?"

Eu não lhe respondi. Ele só está aqui há cinco minutos e já estava me provocando. Eu estava tendo um momento difícil formando palavras com a sua mão arrastando na minha perna.

"Eu vou te dizer o porquê", continuou calmamente na sua voz de seda. "Você não está irritada porque estou tocando você, você está irritada porque continua respondendo a mim."

Eu soltei um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando e eu fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando recuperar a compostura. Quando eu senti a sua mão parada em movimento, abri os olhos para se concentrar nele. "E quanto a você? Nada do que eu faço te irrita."

Sua mão caiu. "Não é verdade, eu fico irritado o suficiente. Isso não significa que eu não gosto disso." Ele sorriu.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa. Eu tinha estado realmente furiosa antes e eu pensei que ele tinha estado também. Para ele, a minha raiva significava que eu estava gostando da sua atenção. Quão bagunçado isso está? Eu não tinha certeza do que ele mais me perturbava. Não importava o que eu fizesse, ele estava se divertindo. Comecei a analisar seus motivos reais para levar Tanya. Se ele tivesse feito isso para conseguir outra reação minha? Isso não parece se encaixar bem com o seu comportamento em seu escritório mais cedo.

"Diga-me, onde está Tanya?" Eu perguntei, genuinamente curiosa.

Edward tomou outro gole profundo do seu copo. "Eu disse boa noite para ela."

"Isso é tudo? Ela não fez um alvoroço? Atraí-lo de volta para o seu lugar?" Eu admito que estava pescando para obter mais informações.

Ele virou para mim em aborrecimento. "Sim, ela me encontrou no banheiro, se juntou a mim na minha cabine, e tivemos uma foda de coelho rápido antes de eu chegar aqui. Vou ter o meu caminho com você e depois me encontrar com ela mais tarde para a segunda rodada. É o que você esperava? "

Olhei para ele com surpresa. Eu tinha visto o sarcasmo, sem dúvida, a frustração, arrogância, mas nunca tinha visto ele mostrar amargura exausta antes.

"Eu não acrescentei o meu bônus de natal", continuou ele com diversão desmaiar. "Eu a encontrei no lobby e, sim, ela ofereceu. Eu, polidamente, recusei e pedi desculpas para desaparecer com ela. Ela estava desapontada, claro, mas seguimos nossos caminhos separados para que ela prontamente quebrasse o salto do sapato e caísse nos braços de outro homem."

"Eu acho que todo mundo ganha", eu comentei suavemente.

"Sim", ele concordou, como o canto de sua boca se contorcendo. "Eu só espero que ela não reclame do meu comportamento rude com o Sr. Lawrence". Ele engoliu o final da sua bebida.

Parecia que Edward terminou argumentando a noite e minha indignação de antes também tinha dissipado. Nossa briga tinha sido definitivamente ridiculamente fora de controle. Ela havia se intensificado a partir de Tanya censurando outro caráter. Nós estávamos tão diferentes?

"Você está bebendo muito rápido esta noite" disse, observando os músculos do pescoço gloriosamente contraindo quando ele engoliu.

"Tarde demais para tirá-lo do meu sistema agora", ele suspirou, arqueando as sobrancelhas para mim.

De repente eu pensei sobre o que Emmett disse.

_"Você sabe, foda-se ele. Limpe o seu sistema. Ele vai saber o que está perdido e seguir em frente."_

E assim, a lâmpada na minha cabeça acendeu. Eu tinha ido para o caminho errado, usando James para me distrair de Edward. O que eu precisava fazer era dormir com Edward novamente, e tirá-lo do meu sistema. Eu tinha certeza que a maior parte da tensão sexual veio de não lembrar muito bem da nossa relação de uma noite. Se nós recriarmos estando muito menos embriagados, eu poderia tentar seguir em frente. Eu poderia jogá-lo fora como um caso de uma segunda noite se houvesse tal coisa. O calcanhar de Aquiles deste plano era o fato de superar que minha atração crescia por ele todos os dias. Eu seria capaz de me parar depois disso? Eu também sabia que para isso ter uma chance de funcionar eu tinha que embebedá-lo, caso contrário, ele iria colocar as pressões de uma relação comigo. Eu nunca estive nessa situação antes, então eu tinha que andar com cuidado.

"Eu vou pegar a próxima rodada de bebidas," eu cortei antes de Edward poder acenar para o garçom. Bati meu dinheiro, gritei para o barman e pediu mais gin com tônica. Eu também pedi uma dose extra de Edward.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

"O quê? Eu posso ser boa." Eu fingi fazer beicinho.

"Qual é o motivo?" ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Eu não preciso de uma oportunidade para ser agradável. Mas é também a época de feriados", eu respondi inocentemente como se fosse óbvio.

Ele ainda não estava totalmente convencido, mas aceitou o copo.

"Você me abandonou no banheiro..." lembrou.

"Bem, eu não poderia deixá-lo sair atrás de mim na frente de todas essas mulheres", retruquei.

"Agora o que eu sei o banheiro feminino deve estar completamente fora dos limites para os homens. Ouvi coisas lá que eu nunca quero ouvir de novo. Mulheres são extremamente cruéis quando se trata de fofoca", ele pronunciou com um olhar de desgosto.

"Bem, eu avisei não é?"

"Você fez."

Eu levantei minha bebida ao seu em um brinde. "Considere isso feito." Eu bati no seu copo com o meu e bebi com avidez.

Ele não bebeu tão rapidamente quanto eu, mas mais lentamente, olhando-me por cima da borda. Eu sabia pelo seu olhar, que ele estava tentando me ler. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso amigável em troca. Eu não ia deixar ele me colocar em sua plataforma para um estudo mais aprofundado.

Então, nós bebemos. Nós discutíamos aqui e lá também.

Eu mantive o pedido de Edward com gin e tônica e, surpreendentemente, ele foi junto com isso. Talvez ele pensou que seria capaz de descobrir tudo, se ele jogasse junto. Eventualmente, ele pegou meu copo e sacudiu-a lado a lado. "Você está deixando o gelo derreter."

Eu ri nervosamente e bebi minha bebida diluída através do canudo. Eu estava atualmente com três drinques atrás de Edward e tentando mantê-lo assim. Eu estava ficando preocupada, no entanto. Ele não parecia bêbado depois de seis doses e meu dinheiro foi diminuindo.

Ele se levantou de repente, e para minha alegria, balançou em seus pés. Eu também estava e coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços para firmá-lo. Ele se inclinou para mim e sorriu. "Obrigado, Bella", ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

Tendo algumas bebidas, desde a festa de Natal, eu não poderia me segurar. Eu esfreguei minhas mãos até os ombros, brincando. "Onde você vai?"

"Banheiro". Ele se inclinou e mordeu minha orelha entre os lábios. Engoli em seco e estremeci contra ele. Ele riu baixinho e disse: "Não o banheiro das mulheres." Sua pélvis deslizou na minha enquanto ele manobrou-se por entre os bancos.

Meus joelhos enfraqueceram, então eu sentei e pensei em colocar meu copo no meu rosto que transpirava para tentar esfriar.

"Bem olá," uma pessoa atrás de mim falou.

"Oi Alice", eu respondi quando ela tomou o assento de Edward. Eu tive que olhar duas vezes para ela. "Alice?! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Meus olhos dispararam buscando Jasper.

"Assistindo vocês dois, é claro. Eu só desejei ter trazido pipoca."

Eu gemi. "E qual é sua opinião sobre o show?"

"Dois polegares para cima. Estou me perguntando por que você não o levou para casa ainda", ela advertiu. "Você não quer um desempenho fascinante?"

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso", eu disse, cansada. Eu estava, de fato, exausta.

"Sério?" Alice perguntou com genuína surpresa em seu rosto bonito.

"Isso te surpreende?"

"Isso não deveria. Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês dois antes?" Ela me olhou com um sorriso.

"Talvez."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, o Sr. Cullen no banheiro feminino com uma chave."

"Se por 'chave' que quer dizer, eu, então sim."

"O papel higiênico no sapato era alguma prova irrefutável. Você é terrível para cobrir seus rastros."

"Aparentemente," Eu suspirei. "Obrigada por ir junto com isso de qualquer maneira."

"Como foi?" Ela sorriu largo como um gato Cheshire, expondo todos os seus pequenos dentes bonitos.

Olhei para meu copo vazio tentando pensar como falar e fugir.

"Minha minha, Bella Swan, olhe para você corando lindamente."

"Eu nunca costumo corar," eu resmunguei e coloquei o vidro frio em minha bochecha.

"Eu notei. Então diga," ela exigiu animadamente.

Eu desci o copo, mas continuei a olhar para ele. "Nós... poderíamos ter dado alguns beijos."

Alice bombeou seu punho como a minha líder de torcida. "Oh, eu aposto que foi bom. Bem, eu posso ver que foi", disse ela, observando-me mais profundamente. "Você pobre moça, parecendo toda quente e incomodada desde que ele entrou em cena."

Não fiz nenhum comentário. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava bêbada o suficiente para nós duas.

Nós surpreendemos, quando Edward apareceu por trás de mim com Jasper. "Hey Alice."

"Olá Edward", ela cumprimentou enquanto lançava olhares entre nós dois.

"Eu acho que é tempo de deixarmos esses dois e irmos para casa. O que você diz?" Jasper dando a sua namorada outro olhar significativo.

_Obrigada por serem óbvios caras._

Alice saltou do banco e me deu um abraço de despedida. Eles pegaram seus casacos e correram para fora da porta com sorrisos idiotas e mais olhares significativos.

Edward se virou para mim com seus lábios enrolando nos cantos. "Devemos seguir seu exemplo?"

Embora ele balançava um pouco, ainda estava muito coerente. Passei a mão até o lado de sua perna, apreciando a sensação de seu músculo sob suas calças cor de carvão. "Uma bebida mais?"

Seu sorriso ampliou e ele concedeu graciosamente caindo de volta para seu banco. "Só mais uma."

É claro que mais uma se tornou mais duas e mais duas tornaram-se mais três.

Eu ainda estava três bebidas atrás dele, mas com a quantidade de coquetéis, pedidos, não importava mais. Nós dois estávamos intoxicados por álcool e um com o outro. Eu ainda estava tentando o meu melhor para permanecer à tona, mas nós continuamos rindo e rindo de tudo e qualquer coisa. Nossas interações também haviam se tornado mais brincalhonas durante toda a noite. Ele começou com ocasional bater joelhos enquanto avançava mais juntos em nossos bancos. Agora nossas pernas estavam encaixadas, seu joelho entre os meus. Eu vagamente notei-me tocando seu braço, aqui e ali, enquanto desfrutava de seus dedos fazendo círculos na minha perna.

Era isso, eu ia levá-lo para casa.

Eu não queria nem pensar sobre o quanto eu gastei apenas para chegar a este ponto e rapidamente paguei a última de nossa fatura. Com as pernas ainda atadas, eu tentei levantar, inclinando uma mão no balcão para me equilibrar.

Em um rápido movimento Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e nos trouxe tanto na vertical como ele estava. Ele apertou a respiração fora de mim, pressionando-me nele com as pernas ainda parcialmente emaranhadas. Seus braços eram um vício inabalável, meus membros pendiam e lutavam para a superfície de uma forma muito indigna. E então eu senti algo crescer com força contra meu quadril.

Eu soltei um grito e ele riu baixinho no meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha enquanto eu respirava animadamente. Seu cabelo maravilhoso fez cócegas na minha bochecha, quando ele deu um beijo ardente no meu pescoço, logo abaixo do canto da minha mandíbula. Arrepios imediatamente se espalharam ao longo da minha pele, fazendo meus mamilos apertaram contra seu peito.

"Eu acho que é hora de ir agora," eu disse com dificuldade.

Seus lábios aquecidos arrastaram para o local atrás da minha orelha e beijou novamente. Minha cabeça começou a rolar para trás enquanto meu corpo ficou mole em seus braços.

"Edward... eu..."

Ele cantarolava interrogativamente no meu pescoço.

"Não consigo respirar", eu disse em uma voz estrangulada.

Ele afrouxou seu aperto, deixando meu corpo deslizar para baixo do corpo dele até os meus pés entrarem em contato com o chão novamente. Ele não estava sorrindo como se tivesse esperando isso. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e seu rosto estava sério com os lábios entreabertos. Ele olhou para mim como se tivesse sido pego em um feitiço de algum tipo. Eu sorri nervosa, sem saber o que ele estava pensando ou se ele estava pensando em tudo. Para meu alívio, o humor dele quebrou quando ele sorriu de volta.

Embora eu não estava completamente coerente, eu sabia que Edward estava muito bêbado. Nós nos atrapalhamos com nossos casacos e desajeitadamente nos afastamos dos nosso bancos para tomar o nosso caminho.

O ar estava frio, trazendo com ela uma nova onda de excitação. Estourando nossa tranquila bola de risos bebendo e tocando. Edward colocou seu braço em volta de mim preguiçosamente enquanto caminhávamos em forma de ziguezague pela rua. Inclinei-me para ele, grata pelo calor.

"Frio?" ele falou em meu ombro. Eu concordei e aconcheguei-me mais perto, fazendo com que nós tropeçássemos um no outro. "Você precisa ter o seu sangue em movimento." Embora ele falou lentamente, balbuciando as consoantes, seu tom de voz estava grosso com implicações sexuais.

Eu respirei um arrepio de emoção, minha respiração criando um nevoeiro no ar de inverno. "Assim?" Eu o provoquei, rompendo com a sua espera e começando a pular pela calçada.

Ele pulou ao lado de mim com um sorriso embriagado. "Claro."

Enquanto nós ríamos, e saltávamos, ele fechou a distância entre nós e serpenteou um braço em volta de mim novamente. Nossas pernas moveram no ritmo galopante mesmo um pouco antes de eu notar a mão de Edward se movendo para cima meu lado.

Quando me virei para olhar para ele, seus olhos estavam escuros e pesados , seus lábios se espalharam em um pequeno sorriso. Ele pegou meu olhar e me agarrou, puxando-nos em torno do lado de um edifício.

"Eu posso pensar em outras maneiras de manter o seu sangue em movimento", ele murmurou, embalando-me em seus braços contra a parede de tijolos.

Com o calor do seu corpo pressionado no meu e falando comigo em sua voz rouca, ele era irresistível. Ele sempre foi. Nós ainda estávamos enervados por mais cedo e o álcool libertou nossas restrições anteriores. Tínhamos chegado a provar algo realmente bom no banheiro feminino e estava claro que nenhum de nós estava pronto para deixar isso ir. Ele estava certo. Eu não poderia evitar o modo como meu corpo respondia a ele. Eu sabia que a minha mente estava indisciplinada no momento que o meu corpo deu para ele de boa vontade e sem hesitação.

Meus dedos correram por seu cabelo começando pela nuca, arrastando-se os lados de sua cabeça, apreciando a sensação dos grossos fios macios. Puxei-o para mim e nos beijamos suave e profundamente. Eu gemia enquanto nossos lábios inclinaram para um beijo profundo, fervorosamente movendo contra o outro. O calor queimava e suavidade de sua boca tomou conta de mim.

Eu enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos e Edward respirou bruscamente. Quando sua boca abriu enfiei minha língua dentro e escovei lentamente ao longo da sua. Ele tinha gosto de gin e limão e um sabor leve de hortelã de mais cedo. Ele gemeu no fundo da sua garganta enquanto nosso beijo cresceu de modo lento e pesado.

Nós ouvimos um grande grupo de pessoas descendo a rua, alto, rindo, e bêbados. Nos assustamos da nossa sessão com o efeito do barulho.

Edward sorriu torto e colocou um dedo em meus lábios para me manter quieta. Enquanto isso, a outra mão começou desajeitadamente abrir o meu casaco. Ele riu do meu rosto de surpresa antes de escorregar para dentro com uma mão, apalpando e esfregando ao longo do lado do meu vestido. Isso que é um bastardo.

Tentando manter a calma e despertando-me ao mesmo tempo, simplesmente não era justo. Eu estava sempre pronta para seus desafios e em uma atitude mais coerente para ganhar. Eu puxei o dedo que descansava em meus lábios na minha boca e chupei. Seus olhos vidrados tornaram-se fascinados pela ação assim que eu girei minha língua em torno de seu dedo. Ele gemia baixinho de prazer e apertou mais a outra mão deslizando até meu peito coberto de cetim. Minhas mãos percorreram seu peito e parando em sua cintura para trazê-lo mais perto.

A multidão tropeçou perto de nós em uma corrida com sua vibração e ruído. Ficamos escondidos atrás da parede do prédio, mas isso não significava que eles não seriam capazes de nos ouvir quando eles chegassem perto o suficiente. Parecia que Edward tinha chegado à mesma conclusão. Assim que eles estavam passando ele apertou meu peito enquanto minha mão voou para a sua protuberância dura e o esfreguei.

Eu não sei o que deu em nós, mas nós dois gememos um longo suspiro pesado. A multidão acalmou após passarem por nós e depois rompeu em riso.

O dedo de Edward saiu da minha boca e ele embalou minha bochecha em sua palma.

"Será que isso fez o seu sangue flui também?" Eu perguntei em um sussurro áspero e um sorriso idiota.

Sua testa caiu para a minha. "Você vai pagar por isso Srta. Swan", ele gaguejou sua respiração soprando em meus lábios.

Eu ri e libertei-o. "Você vai ter que me pegar primeiro" eu disse, excitada e me afastei dele novamente.

Eu ri mais enquanto me afastei mais, sentindo a adrenalina do ar frio no meu rosto. O álcool e os hormônios me deixaram em um estado estonteante e sensual. _Vamos Edward, siga-me para o meu apartamento!_

Ele correu atrás de mim sem jeito, tentando acalmar sua ereção com uma mão.

Eu fechei o meu casaco até o pescoço, enquanto eu continuava galopando pela calçada. "Vamos Sr. Cullen! Você não quer um Feliz Natal?" Eu disse por cima do ombro de brincadeira enquanto eu atravessava a rua vazia.

Eu olhei para trás quando ouvi passos de seus correndo. Ele estava me alcançando assim que minha primeira reação foi correr mais que ele. Quanto mais rápido chegássemos ao meu apartamento, mais cedo poderíamos continuar isso. Ele me chamou e eu gritava e corria mais rápido que era um feito incrível com saltos.

De repente, senti uma mão enrolar na minha cintura. "Peguei", disse ele em voz baixa e riu no meu ouvido.

Eu gritei quando ele virou-me em seus braços. Seus olhos estavam mal abrindo e ele sorriu para mim bobo. "Você sabe que eu amo você? Você é boba."

"Você sabe que eu amo você?" Eu ri, inclinando para ele.

Ele sorriu preguiçosamente. "O que?"

"Sua dança". Nós dois bufamos em nosso riso.

Ele levou as duas mãos nas minhas atando firmemente. "Então dance comigo!" Ele nos girou em um círculo com os nossos braços estendidos, usando o nosso peso para alavancar. Todo o tempo nós riamos histericamente.

Flocos de neve caia do céu. Eu podia ver atrás da cabeça de Edward que a neve salpicava no chão como se tivesse caído pelo menos a uma meia hora. Eu voltei para Edward, que ainda estava rindo e sorrindo. Eu nunca tinha visto o rosto deste despreocupado antes. Os flocos de neve caiam em seu cabelo e ele parecia tão vidrado e feliz, eu não tive coragem para parar de girar. Então ele começou brilhar com essa luz ofuscante como um arcanjo bonito. Engoli em seco através do meu riso.

"Você está brilhando!" ele gritou para mim.

"Não, você está brilhando!" Eu gritei de volta, confusa e feliz.

"Desculpe-me", uma voz profunda cortou ao nosso lado.

Enquanto Edward e eu demos voltas e voltas eu vi uma cara aparecer na minha linha de visão. Eu reduzi para parar, puxando a minha respiração e Edward se inclinou para o meu ombro com o ataque de riso.

Eu não estava de fato vendo Edward brilhar. Atrás dele estava estacionado um carro da polícia, os faróis brilhavam em nossa direção. As luzes vermelhas em cima do veículo também foram piscando e tocando em nós.

"Eles precisam ligar a música," Edward murmurou enquanto ele me agarrou pelos braços e cintura. Ele começou a se esfregar em mim e dançar com as luzes pensando que estava em outro clube.

O policial limpou a garganta. "Uh Marty, um pouco de ajuda aqui." Para continuar a minha mortificação, outro policial abriu a porta do passageiro e saiu do veículo para se aproximar de nós.

Eu estava vindo lentamente da minha nevoa feliz, mas eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito. Tentei desembaraçar-me de Edward, que estava se tornando cada vez mais delicado na frente do Oficial Sem Nome e seu parceiro Marty.

"Isso é uma perturbação da ordem pública. Vocês estão altas, segurando o tráfego, para não mencionar que um carro poderia atingir vocês. Vocês podem me dizer o que os dois estão fazendo no meio da rua?" Oficial Sem Nome perguntou, com uma lanterna na nossa cara.

"Só... nós... eu..."

"Eu estou indo para obter um Feliz Natal!" Edward cortou e deu um aperto na minha bunda.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com meu constrangimento.

"Vamos sair daqui, eles não vão tocar a música," Edward murmurou de novo no meu pescoço e lambeu, arrastando sua língua molhada até minha orelha.

Eu peguei o olhar de desaprovação dos policiais, que vieram para mais perto de nós.

"Eles nem sabem onde estão. Pegue eles", ele ordenou rispidamente.

Marty assentiu e ambos desengancharam Edward e eu. Eu me senti muito irritado com o universo. Tudo o que eu estava tentando fazer esta noite era fazer sexo bêbado por todas as razões erradas. Oficial Sem Nome colocou suas mãos grandes, peludas, e gordas nos meus ombros em restrição. Eu estava sujeita a caprichos, mas muito embriagada para as minhas tentativas de ignorá-lo serem fracos quando ele fechou um par de algemas em mim.

"Hey Sr. Oficial", eu o cumprimentei com um sorriso tímido através de minhas pálpebras pesadas. "Isso não é um pouco desnecessário?"

"É Oficial Stevenson para você. E não precisa tentar nada disso em mim", repreendeu.

Edward não resistiu à prisão, mas apenas sorriu em um estado confuso enquanto tentava não desmaiar em seus pés. Nós fomos levados a seu veículo com os nossos direitos sendo lidos e nossas cabeças protegidas como se estivéssemos forçando ao contrário.

Os policiais retomaram seus assentos dianteiros e dirigiram calmamente de volta para sua delegacia. Quando o rádio foi desligado isso estava em silêncio e desconfortável. Eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o assento, tentando me livrar do álcool nublando meu cérebro. Os ruídos de Edward se remexendo chamou desacelerou minha atenção.

Ele aconchegou contra o assento com um sorriso cansado e manteve arranhando seu bolso traseiro. "Mercer com a 5º, por favor", disse ele, completamente confuso.

"Edward, isso não é um táxi", eu murmurei em aborrecimento.

Marty gargalhou do banco do passageiro.

Quando o carro fez uma curva acentuada, Edward caiu contra mim e começou a sussurrar palavras ininteligíveis em meu ombro. Eu tentei empurrá-lo para fora, mas era impossível com as mãos atrás das costas. Oficial Stevenson olhou para nós a cada instante pelo espelho retrovisor, provavelmente para garantir que não estávamos fazendo travessuras. Olhei para baixo, para Edward descansando em mim. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus lábios ainda se moviam em palavras silenciosas que eu não conseguia entender. Eu suspirei. Eu não tinha coração para afastar dele e descansei minha cabeça em cima de suas costas selvagens.

Na chegada, fomos levados para fora do carro da polícia. Oficial Stevenson era mais forte e corpulento então levou Edward desmaiado para dentro, pedindo-lhe para "pegar os seus pés". Marty era quieto e educado, me dando desculpar enquanto me colocava na cela.

Uma vez eu vi aquelas barras nos fechar, uma nova onda de mortificação tomou conta de mim que nem a liberação da algema poderia aliviar. "Isso é ultrajante", eu protestei ao Oficial Stevenson.

"A perturbação da ordem pública com ruído e mau comportamento é punível. Você dois podem ter sido inofensivos nas suas intenções, mas não estão isentos da ação."

"Por que você não pode apenas conduzir-nos para casa com um aviso em vez disso?" Perguntei indignada.

Ele sorriu tristemente para mim do outro lado. "Senhorita Swan, a julgar por seus registros limpos o seu trabalho evoca um serviço louvável para as pessoas e estado, mas eu não posso fazer exceções previstas na lei. Algo que você deve entender."

"Tudo bem. Mas eu tenho o meu telefonema."

Ele suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito peludo. "Você com certeza tem. Sugiro esperar até de manhã, quando todo mundo estiver acordado ou você vai desperdiçá-lo." Quando eu estava prestes a argumentar, a sua voz se elevou com impaciência irritada. "Eu não estou indo para sancioná-la com uma multa, considere isso seu aviso. Apenas se acalme e fique sóbria durante a noite. Você vai ter o seu telefonema."

Ele marchou para longe, balançando a cabeça. Agora que ele gritou comigo e eu estava nesta situação estúpida, lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar. _Oficial Stupidson._ Eu bufei e enxuguei uma lágrima que escapou pela minha bochecha. Graças a Deus, Chefe Swan não podia me ver agora. Eu podia lidar com a humilhação, mas não com a decepção que Charlie sentiria se soubesse.

_Basta respirar. Tudo vai ficar bem._

Eu percebi que tinha esquecido completamente de Edward. Eu me virei para vê-lo deitado de costas, desmaiou na cama. Seu rosto era solene e pacífico e ele roncava suavemente. Apesar de sua inutilidade, fiquei muito confortada pela sua presença.

Eu antei na ponta dos pés em torno do assento do vaso sanitário na cela e tropecei na cama. Com uma necessidade triste e desesperada, me deitei e chutei meus calcanhares para me enrolar ao lado de Edward. Eu usei o seu calor para o conforto e puxei seu braço flácido para embrulhar em torno de mim. Com um nó na garganta eu lutei com mais lágrimas e sucumbi a um sono estonteante.

**~xx~xx~xx~**

Meu rosto estava no ombro de Edward e eu lutei contra o desejo de me afastar do seu corpo quente quando a rigidez agrediu meus membros de um sono desconfortável. Eu levantei minhas pálpebras pesadas quando ouvi um som agradável de assobio e rolei. As molas de metal barato escavaram em meus lados, acrescentando dor para a rigidez. Sentei-me devagar e olhei para a fonte.

Eu estava gravemente chocada pelo policial sentado em sua mesa com os pés para cima, assobiando atrás de seu jornal da manhã. E então tudo me bateu.

Eu embalei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

Nós não éramos adolescentes arruaceiros, fugitivos de uma reunião do AA, e não tínhamos ido para uma despedida de solteiro.

_O que diabos tinha acontecido com a gente na noite passada?_

Bebendo, pulando, beijando, correndo e dançando. Em geral, nos comportando ridiculamente.

Era a hora do meu maldito telefonema agora.

Levantei-me para recuperar o pouco de dignidade que me restava e estava preparada para marchar sobre o Oficial Stupidson. Eu me senti mal por estar em uma sala onde Lawrence Associates enviava os criminosos da cidade. Eu não consegui mais do que dois passos antes de cair como um aleijado no chão de cimento frio, indo para baixo com um grito. Meu pé estúpido ainda estava dormindo e eu estremeci quando a sensação de agulhadas atingiu a extremidade recuperando o seu fluxo de sangue.

Ele colocou o jornal de lado para olhar para mim enquanto eu rosnei com exasperação balançando meus pés de volta à vida.

Não era Stevenson. Ele se levantou com um sorriso alegre, seu cabelo de uma cor de areia e um grande bigode de morsa se curvando sobre o lábio. Seu crachá dizia "Owen Murray" e o oficial de 50 anos de idade me observou com alguma diversão.

"Bom dia."

Eu recuperei meu equilíbrio, escorregando em meus calcanhares, e manquei até as grades. "Bom dia, eu preciso do meu telefonema. Que horas são?" Eu perguntei com minhas mãos sobre meus quadris, lutando contra uma dor de cabeça. Eu ouvi Edward mexer atrás de mim com resmungos cansados.

"Por volta das 7:30. Vou mostrar o telefone." Ele destrancou a cela e escoltou-me até o telefone.

Eu disquei o número de Alice com borboletas pesadas no meu estômago. Eu não tinha ideia de como explicar.

_"Mmm... Olá?"_ ela respondeu grogue.

"Alice, Oi," eu comecei com cuidado.

_"Bella? Que diabos, é muito cedo para funcionar",_ disse ela, irritada.

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Preciso de um favor..." Eu fui em hesitante. Ouvi-a sentada na cama, o farfalhar de lençóis no fundo.

_"Que tipo de favor? Você está bem?"_ ela perguntou, mais preocupado e alerta.

"Er... o tipo favor de melhor amiga. O tipo de favor me tire da prisão."

_"Ok, o que é?"_

"Não Alice, esse é o favor. Estou na delegacia com Edward. Pode vir nos salvar?" Cerrei os dentes e fiz uma careta, sabendo o que estava por vir.

_"OH MEU DEUS VOCÊ ESTÁ NA CADEIRA?"_ Sua voz estridente estava incrédula.

Eu angulei o telefone para longe do meu ouvido. Ouvi Jasper conversando com ela no fundo agora.

"Não é o que você pensa!" Argumentei de volta cerca de quatro centímetros longe receptor. Para ser honesta, eu não sabia o que Alice estava pensando, mas eu tinha certeza de sua imaginação evocava algo pior do que o que tinha realmente acontecido. A conversa parou abruptamente quando o telefone ficou mudo. "Alô? Alô? Alice?" Nada. Eu desliguei com uma mistura de alívio e pressentimentos inquietos. Alice nunca iria me deixar viver com isso.

Oficial Murray acompanhou-me de volta para a cela e fui silenciosamente, sem reclamação. Edward ainda estava dormindo como um bebê. Aproximei-me de sua forma precariamente debatendo sobre a possibilidade de acordá-lo.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto adormecido, cansado e calmo. Suas roupas estavam amassadas como a minha, mas seu cabelo estava levantado e despenteado. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco enquanto ele inspirava e expirava e sinais de barba alinhavam na sua mandíbula. Meus dedos se enroscaram no meu colo, querendo tocá-lo.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto eu continuava a olhar para ele. Os olhos divertidos, boca sorrindo, e palavras sarcásticas se foram. Ao vê-lo assim, inconsciente, vulnerável a mim em seu sono, bateu em mim uma forte onda de remorso.

Eu me senti muito decepcionada comigo mesma por saber como as coisas aconteceram e como nós dois queríamos mais uma noite juntos, eu senti como me decepcionei também. Eu não gostei disso.

De repente, percebi que havia uma parte de mim que procurava a aprovação de Edward. Se eu realmente não me importava, eu nunca teria me sentido culpada por qualquer um dos nossos percalços. Sim, nós nos provocávamos e brincávamos, mas além das discussões acaloradas, às vezes pirraçávamos juntos. Não importava quantas vezes ele me incomodava, eu não poderia imaginar não vê-lo na imagem.

E ainda, se tivéssemos realmente acordado juntos, sem a prisão? O que aconteceria_? Foi bom ter sexo com você, te vejo no almoço?_ Mas nós não fizemos sexo na noite passada e a única coisa que eu lhe dei foi uma ressaca terrível.

Eu estava com medo de que quando ele acordasse e percebesse o que aconteceu ontem à noite, ele se sentisse enganado e desapontado comigo. Suas palavras de mais cedo vieram à tona em minha mente.

_"Você não acredita em uma palavra que eu digo não é? Em vez de sequer tentar, aqui está você fugindo outra vez."_

Meus métodos desastrosos tinham só provado seu ponto. Eu não queria enfrentar suas expectativas e me escondi atrás do meu 'plano brilhante' em vez disso, sempre tentando dar a volta na questão que nos fez entrar em conflito o tempo todo. E lá estávamos nós dois, em uma cela suja.

Apesar das reações que ele trouxe diante de mim, eu era uma pessoa responsável e me preocupava com ele. Eu queria pedir desculpas a ele em particular, à minha maneira, antes de ele acordar e eu teria que responder a seus olhos calculistas.

Inclinei-me mais perto de seu rosto, olhando-o fixamente, absorvendo os detalhes. Eu não tinha percebido como os seus cílios eram. Eles começaram castanho avermelhado nas raízes que, se transformavam em um marrom profundo espalhando nas pontas. Ele era um homem bonito, não havia como negar isso. Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dele, suave e gentil, moldando com a forma do seu. Depois de um momento ele me beijou de volta, arrastando meus lábios em uma pequena onda do seu calor.

Eu me separei, sentindo-me um pouco abalada com tudo. Eu respirei fundo e olhei de volta para seu rosto adormecido. Seus lábios foram puxados para cima nos cantos em um leve sorriso.

Uma porta bateu, assustando-me do momento doce. Passos altos ecoaram pela área. _Alice._

Edward começou a acordar, bocejando, alongando, e resmungando ininteligível. Levantei-me e fui para as barras de aço, ansiosa, procurando a cabeça de cabelo preto espetado. Ela encontrou o Oficial Murray na frente balcão, falando com ele de forma rápido. Ele revistou sua bolsa e levou-a até o portão que ligava ao escritório principal, com as celas.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! É verdade, eu não acredito que você está aqui de verdade. Sei que alguns advogados podem ser criminosos, mas eu acho que isso está muito longe!" Ela falou a mil por hora com suas botas de couro preto e casaco longo. Ela se virou para o Oficial Murray. "Depressa, você não pode ver que eles ficaram presos aqui à noite toda?" ela exigiu, exasperada.

"Você chegou aqui rápido. Você pilotou um avião ou algo assim?"

"Não, eu apenas passei por todos os sinais amarelos, quero dizer..." Ela deu ao Oficial Murray um sorriso bonito. Seu bigode de morsa se contorceu agradavelmente.

"De qualquer forma, não pergunte, tem sido uma longa noite. Preciso ir para casa." Eu empurrei para o lado, assustando quando Edward apareceu ao meu lado.

"Bom dia Alice", ele cumprimentou com um sorriso cansado enquanto endireitava sua roupa.

Eu não ousei roubar mais olhares para ele, isso era bastante embaraçoso. Eu estava com medo de que iria ver o desapontamento em suas características. Nada como isto tinha acontecido comigo antes.

A porta da cela se abriu, assinamos documentos de liberação e fomos autorizados a recolher nossas coisas como celulares e carteiras. Alice colocou o braço em volta de mim, continuamente bajulando meu bem-estar. Eu a deixei.

Quando finalmente chegou do lado de fora, vi Jasper sentado ociosamente no banco do motorista, esperando por nós para entrar e se sentar.

"Olá essa festa foi animal", brincou suavemente.

Eu sorri fracamente para ele antes de virar a minha atenção para a janela. Alice olhava para mim em seu espelho lateral com olhares reconfortantes.

"O que aconteceu na noite passada?" Jasper cutucou enquanto dirigia pelo centro da cidade.

O silencio foi desconfortável por um momento.

"Eu pensei que era óbvio, Jazz. Bella e eu passamos a noite juntos," Edward respondeu suavemente.

Eu olhei para ele e ele piscou para mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Oh?" Jasper perguntou, tocando junto.

"Bem veja, Bella é um selvagem por isso, precisávamos de uma gaiola de porte humano."

Eu bufei uma risada na minha mão antes que eu pudesse me parar. Edward me deu um sorriso de satisfação e eu não me importava com nada. Eu estava aliviada de que ele sorriu, ponto final.

"E você ainda tem a capacidade de andar?" Jasper perguntou fingindo estar incrédulo. "Eu não sei por que vocês se preocuparam em nos chamar para um passeio em seguida. O que vocês estavam fazendo, lendo histórias para dormir?"

"Eu sei como lidar com uma mulher mal-humorada," Edward se vangloriou, falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse alo.

Alice riu alto e alegremente colocando a mão no joelho de Jasper. "Querido, eu estou ofendida com sua leviandade."

"Alice, eu peço desculpas. Você é a mais selvagem de todas elas. Prometo fazer a mesma consideração. Qual é a sua história de ninar favorita?" ele riu.

"Essa cela é certamente maior do que o seu cubículo, Jasper," eu provoquei.

Nós quatro rimos. Foi tão bom para rir depois de uma noite longa e terrível.

Notei que Edward frequentemente se mexia no lugar durante a viagem. Além de alterar posições de inclinar-se para trás ou sentado, parecia que ele não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Sua mão estava apoiada ou deitada no assento do meio entre nós ou movendo para que descansa em seu joelho com a batida do dedo ocasional. Sempre que eu arriscava um olhar para ele, eu o peguei olhando para mim. Não era um transe em branco ou olharem pervertidos de soslaio, apenas... Eu não tinha certeza exatamente, mas era óbvio que ele estava pensando em algo. Ele desviava o olhar tardiamente, mais por cortesia do que vergonha. A coisa toda era enervante.

Eu fui deixada primeiro, então eu me despedi e Alice me abraçou e prometeu me ligar mais tarde. Edward me deu um pequeno sorriso educado que parecia uma coisa muito normal para fazer, mas suave também... tudo, só me confundiu mais.

Assim que entrei no meu apartamento eu caí com o meu rosto cama macia com apenas a energia para tirar meus sapatos. Eu sucumbi ao sono profundo, sem outro pensamento.

**~xx~xx~xx~**

Quando acordei, o sol estava se pondo e eu me levantei para tomar banho e mordiscar uma torrada. A água quente foi boa na minha pele, mas não lavou as lembranças humilhantes de ontem à noite. A torrada encheu meu estômago, mas eu me sentei sem olhar a televisão, ainda com fome de respostas. O que passava pela mente de Edward agora?

Eu não poderia pensar sobre isso ou ficaria louca. Eu precisava me concentrar arrumando minhas coisas. Era para eu ir para Forks amanhã para passar o Natal com Charlie.

Às cinco e quinze da manhã, todas as canecas de minha pia estavam limpas e no lugar para secar, a desordem na minha mesa empilhada ordenadamente, casacos e camisas penduradas no armário, roupas dobradas, sala de estar arrumado e aspirada, e minha mala feita e bolsa colocada no chão ao lado da minha cama. No final da trilha reluzente estava eu, enrolada em minha cama para pegar algumas horas de sono.

Horas mais tarde, a luz do sol espreitou as minhas cortinas, acordando-me. Olhei para o meu relógio. Porcaria, é 9:30! Eu ia pegar a temporada de festas na estrada agora. Eu rolei para fora da cama para começar o dia, ainda amaldiçoando. Vesti minhas roupas que tinham sido separadas para o dia, fiz café na minha garrafa térmica, e reuni as minhas coisas. Enquanto desci para carregar o meu carro, eu vi um pequeno pacote de fora da minha caixa de correio.

Eu levantei o trinco à moda antiga para agarrá-lo e continuei dirigindo-me à porta. Depois de bater as minhas coisas no banco de trás, aconcheguei-me n o banco do motorista com meu café, virando o pacote com perplexidade. O meu nome completo e endereço foram escritos, mas não havia endereço de retorno. Enquanto saboreava o café em uma mão, rasguei o papel.

Um par de algemas peludas rosa deslizou para fora do pacote.

Eu pulverizei minha boca cheia de café no para-brisa e sufoque o oxigênio tão necessário. A surpresa era um eufemismo. Eu balançava as algemas cor de rosa entre o polegar e o indicador, olhando para ele com desconfiança e admiração.

Havia um bilhete na bolsa.

_Os traga na próxima vez que você quiser jogar._

_-Sr. Cullen_

Eu me senti um tremor em meu interior e um rubor rastejando até as minhas bochechas incontrolavelmente. Várias imagens passaram pela minha mente e eu joguei as algemas no porta-luvas para parar os pensamentos. Ele não estava com raiva de mim, mas droga, eu ainda fui pega de surpresa. Edward estava constantemente me surpreendendo.

Foda-se o trafego a essa hora. Eu tranquei o meu carro e subi as escadas para o meu apartamento. Eu vasculhei minha mesa buscando a minha câmera Polaroid com entusiasmo. Aha! Corri para o meu quarto para pegar o pato número seis. Eu tinha um bom ângulo e tirei uma foto do pato de borracha inocente na minha mesa de cabeceira.

_Sim Sr. Cullen, o pato número seis em vida. E você ainda não pode ter isso._

Eu não adicionei uma nota, eu só enfiei em um envelope e escrevi seu nome na parte de trás. Não faria mal fazer um desvio por seu prédio no meu caminho para Forks. O arranha-céu único em ponta do seu prédio era muito familiar para mim. Deixei o envelope com o porteiro e, finalmente, comecei a minha viagem para casa, sorrindo estupidamente. Ele saberia com certeza que era meu.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 15**

_"O que você quer Bella?" Sua voz era suave e tranquila._

_Minhas pálpebras se abriram. Levei um momento para sair do meu torpor para pensar um pouco mais coerentemente. Minhas mãos apertaram a borda da prateleira, lutando por autocontrole e contra o meu desejo instintivo de me agarrar a ele. "Eu... eu não tenho certeza." Minha voz tremeu com a intensidade deste íntimo confronto._

_Seus dedos acariciaram meus braços até meus ombros. Eles escovaram ao longo das minhas clavículas e roçaram meu pescoço, causando outro calafrio reverberador por minha espinha. Suas mãos descansaram no meu queixo, colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Você não tem certeza sobre o quê?" ele murmurou, sua respiração quente soprando em meus lábios novamente._

_Esses últimos seis dias eu tive a sensação de que foi a semana mais longa da minha vida, me perguntando no que ele estava pensando para encontrá-lo ansioso e perdoado agora. Os sonhos e falta dos seus toques me perseguiram. Eu subi com as mãos trêmulas e enrolei os dedos no seus cabelos, trazendo sua cabeça mais perto para beijá-lo._

_Eu respondi com um trêmulo sussurro. "Eu não acho que eu possa ficar longe de você."_

* * *

**Eu AMO esses dois, morro de rir das merdas que eles se metem. Essa Bella é muito teimosa, morre de medo dos sentimentos, e fica fugindo do Edward. Mas as coisas vão mudar, aos poucos, mas vão._  
_**

__**Eu sei que demorei e nem vou ficar dando desculpas, porque isso não vai fazer o tempo voltar. O importante é que estou recebendo a ajuda da Bianca e da Mili o que significa que o próximo capítulo está pronto e vou postar em 10 dias.  
**

**Quem teve paciência de esperar um capítulo, leu, e vai comentar, venk que eu vou te dar um abraço hahaha, obrigada mesmo. Podem ter certeza que se dependesse da minha vontade, nenhuma fic ficaria atrasada, mas imprevistos acontecem.  
**

**Enfim, volto em 10 dias.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	15. Capítulo 15

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

Músicas deste capítulo: _**Use Somebody by Kings of Leon e Brand New Day por Ryan Star**_

* * *

_"Os homens não são prisioneiros do destino, apenas prisioneiros de suas próprias mentes." - Franklin D. Roosevelt_

_"O eu não é algo pronto, mas algo na formação contínua através da escolha de ações." - John Dewey_

_"A pior solidão é não estar confortável consigo mesmo." - Mark Twain_

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

Na semana da minha viagem de férias eu pensei em Edward, seus lábios, seus olhos, seus maneirismos. Eu estava absorvida por ele. Era raro pensar nele sem uma dose de irritação, mas lá estava eu, no meu antigo quarto do colégio sonhando com ele como uma adolescente apaixonada. E, para deixar isto mais difícil, eu tinha o pior, _isto é tão bom que chega a ser ruim_, os sonhos noturnos. Eles começavam com um enredo ou uma cena como um piquenique no campo, e gradualmente eu era levada até Edward que me alimentava com seus dedos e me colocava na grama.

A tranquilidade de Forks me conduziu de volta aos meus anos da juventude, onde as coisas tinham sido simples e menos agitadas. Sentei-me na minha cama olhando as lembranças antigas penduradas nas paredes. Meu quarto era aconchegante e pitoresco com a mesma colcha acolchoada e vários desastres de projetos de arte experimental que Charlie tinha se apaixonado.

No colégio, eu não tive amigos íntimos até conhecer Angela e Ben, quando me mudei pra Forks. Tivemos bons momentos juntos, mesmo depois de terem se tornado um casal. Eles eram muito semelhantes e tinham muito em comum, sempre parecia que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Mas às vezes eu me perguntava onde eu me encaixava, quando eu lutava com as difíceis fases da puberdade.

Em novembro, eu fiquei feliz por ter encontrado Angela e Ben quando eles tinham me visitado. O fato de vê-los juntos me fez lembrar daquilo que eu não tive. Aquilo era real, durador e comprometido. Eu não queria outro agonizante e cego encontro com conversas estranhas e sexo desajeitado.

Então eu optei por percorrer outro caminho e tinha escolhido ter um caso-de-uma-noite e isso tinha voltado pra me morder na bunda como os fantasmas do Natal passado.

Deitei-me nos meus travesseiros com um suspiro. _Edward Cullen, você é muito mais do que eu esperava..._

"Bells, você pode descer? Folks acabou de chegar," Charlie chamou do final da escada.

"Eu vou descer," eu gritei de volta e me sentei na minha cama de solteiro de tamanho minúsculo.

Era hora de colocar Edward e as lembranças da minha infância pra fora da minha mente para receber os convidados. Arrumei meu cabelo e endireitei as minhas roupas antes de encontrar os nossos visitantes.

Eu gostava das minhas férias de Natal com Charlie. Era geralmente um grupo pequeno de velhos amigos da família, os Black e os Clearwaters. Era sempre um grupo descontraído onde Charlie e Billy comentariam o quão rápido estávamos crescendo e quantos anos eles tinham envelhecido. Sue iria repreender Jake e Seth por fazerem a limpeza de suas unhas com canivetes na mesa enquanto ela instruia Leah e eu em como preparar a comida na cozinha. Sue era como uma mamãe galinha***** me lembrando da parte materna que eu sentia falta da minha infância. Eu não tinha trocas com Renee, por isso tinha sido bom ter uma figura doméstica feminina tradicional ao meu redor de vez em quando.

_* Mãe matriarcal aquela que guarda os pintinhos sob suas asas._

Eles estavam todos bronzeados, intempetuosos, grandes amigos e eu tinha sido a garota que os deixou para ir para Seattle para fazer algo pra si mesma porque aquela pequena cidade não podia oferecer isso. Nós todos fomos apanhados em uma conversa fiada, suaves cutucadas nas costelas e alegres piadas.

Charlie olhou pra mim muitas vezes durante o jantar, sorrindo e me observando a sua maneira rudimentar que ele normalmente demonstrava. Ele se preocupava muito com as pessoas - daí a sua profissão escolhida - mas isso realmente não significava que sua investigação fosse discreta. Eu tinha herdado muito de Charlie em mim.

O jantar estava mais que delicioso, graças a Sue. A conversa na mesa foi muito relaxante, nada comparado aos meus almoços com Edward. Sue tinha a sua própria _pow-wow*_ com Charlie e Billy sempre que política era mencionada. Ela era uma entusiasmada, nenhuma mulher tola os manteriam tão facilmente. Jake e Seth brincaram muito enquanto Leah revirava os olhos para o irmão. Seth ainda tinha que esperar por mais um ano para se candidatar às faculdades e Jake aproveitou esta oportunidade para provocá-lo com histórias assustadoras de calouros e das meninas da faculdade serem equivocadamente "fáceis".

*_Pow-wow - Uma breve discussão sobre uma questão relativa a uma pessoa ou um evento. Normalmente, para chegar a uma conclusão que deve ser resolvida rapidamente._

Leah estava no seu último ano na Universidade Estadual de Washington, então eu dei a ela conselhos sobre a vida após a graduação. O bigode de Charlie se torcia frequentemente enquanto eu parcialmente desviava a conversa sobre nós quando 'crianças' para a minha palestra amigável de como pagar contas e a etiqueta apropriada para se submeter as entrevistas de emprego. Isto certamente tinha interrompido as provocações de Jake com relação as festas das fraternidades da faculdade. Ao final do jantar eu consegui de Jake um sorriso tímido e o oferecimento de dar ao meu Mercedes uma troca de óleo gratuitamente antes de voltar.

Depois que terminei de ajudar Sue com os pratos, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para conseguir um pouco de ar fresco lá fora na varanda da frente. Eu realmente não conseguia compreende o quão silencioso era aqui. Eu podia ouvir um caminhão que descia pela estrada de cascalho a um quilômetro e meio antes de eu o ver. Em Seattle, os veículos bombardeavam ruidosamente os pedestres invadindo os seus espaços pessoais. Desnecessário dizer, que eu desfrutei da paz e tranquilidade me concentrando em desvendar a bagunça que eu tinha deixado pra trás, em Seattle.

Sair da cidade me permitiu refletir sobre os últimos meses. Eu senti um monte de coisas, principalmente medo. Edward era um homem poderoso, ele sendo rude ou educado, qualquer sala que ele entrava sua presença era imponente. Eu tinha usado uma grande quantidade de homens depois que eu desisti de namorar. Eles me usaram também. Era mútuo. Entretanto, Edward Cullen não era claramente um o homem do tipo de se deixar de lado ou de se tirar proveito.

Eu achava que um poder maior do universo estava me xingando por quebrar muitos corações, trazendo Edward Cullen até mim. Eu estive muito irritada com ele e intrigada ao longo do caminho. Era difícil de acreditar que um único homem pudesse ter esse tipo de efeito em mim e depois de ter namorado tantos homens, eu tentei rejeitar este sentimento. Eu gostava de manter as minhas responsabilidades sobre todas as ações que eu precisava tomar. Eu não queria que ele percebesse os efeitos que ele causava em mim, porque eu acreditava que ele usaria isso para sua vantagem e se divertiria em cima de mim. Já parecia que ele estava brincando comigo a maior parte do tempo.

Eu sabia que havia um monte de coisas que ele não estava me contando como quando ele teve a necessidade de desvendar informações a meu respeito. Ele me deixou tão transtornada e depois inverteu isso em uma "coisa de amizade" ou qualquer coisa assim. E então havia declarado que isto tinha sido muito profundo pra ele.

A porta de tela se abriu, rompendo meus pensamentos.

"Está ficando frio aqui fora, você precisa de um casaco?" Charlie perguntou com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

Eu sorri. "Não pai, obrigada, eu vou entrar." O ar gelado beliscou a minha pele e eu estava cansada de estar sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Ele sorriu de volta e colocou o braço com uma flanela em volta de mim. Charlie tinha estado tão feliz desde que eu havia chegado em Forks.

Todo o grupo descansava na sala, conversando e relembrando dos feriados passados e se a gemada atual era melhor do que a do ano passado. Depois de mais um par de horas Sue declarou que era tarde e era hora de ir. Todos nós trocamos abraços apertados e demos tapinhas na parte de trás das costas antes do alegre grupo se arrastar caminhando pra fora ou no caso do Billy, rolar as rodas pra fora.

Charlie se estabeleceu em sua velha cadeira em frente à televisão, enquanto eu me permiti me aconchegar no sofá com um livro. No meio do seu programa de esportes, Charlie baixou o volume da TV e eu olhei pra ele com expectativa. Ele se mexeu na cadeira e tomou goles contínuos da sua cerveja. Ele parecia bastante desconfortável, mas eu já o tinha visto em situação pior. Foi na noite em que ele decidiu falar sobre os "_pássaros e as abelhas_*" e "os caras só querem uma coisa" essa conversa ocorreu quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Nós dois passamos por isto com um constrangedor e desconfortável silêncio antes de me desculpar por receber minha noite de sono mais cedo.

_*Expressão usada na tentativa de explicar a relação sexual para as crianças_

Eu sufoquei uma risada do quão ridículo aquilo tinha sido. "O que foi Pai?"

Ele olhou pra mim sem jeito tomando outro gole da cerveja. "Está tudo bem em Seattle?"

"Sim, por quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa com a pergunta.

"Só pra ter certeza." Mas ele continuava parecer estar cada vez mais desconfortável. "Se você tiver alguém especial, você sabe que ele é bem-vindo aqui se você... bem, se você quiser trazê-lo pra casa."

Isso não era o que eu estava esperando ouvir e agora eu também comecei a me sentir estranha. Eu brincava com as páginas do meu livro enquanto falava. "Hum, não pai, não há ninguém, mas... obrigada," eu murmurei. "Err... você realmente quer falar sobre homens?"

"Bem, não. Mas eu me sinto como se estivesse sozinho demais e eu me preocupo com você, Bella." Charlie olhou pra mim com preocupação, por timidamente estar pisando na minha vida particular. Ele era tão diferente de Renee.

"Eu não me importo de estar sozinha", eu o tranquilizei com um meio sorriso sem entusiasmo. "Acho que eu sou parecida com o meu pai em diversas maneiras."

"Hmph", ele respondeu rispidamente. "Não é a mesma coisa. Eu já tive a minha chance e minhas experiências."

Charlie era geralmente um homem de poucas palavras, mas normalmente ele não perdia tempo indo direto ao ponto.

O divórcio dos meus pais sempre foi um exemplo que pairava sobre mim de como as coisas não funcionavam. Mesmo eu não tendo morado com Charlie até o ensino médio, eu sabia que ele tinha estado sozinho desde Renee ter saído como o espírito livre que ela era. Recém-saída da faculdade, eu estava determinada a encontrar alguém e ansiosamente eu tinha começado a namorar. Depois de tantos desastres eu percebi que eu poderia reviver o relacionamento dos meus pais sem perceber que era tarde demais. Eu não queria acabar com o coração partido e sozinha como Charlie, mas eu também não queria cometer seus erros.

"Você..." Eu parei focando meu livro e olhei pra ele. "Você se arrepende do caminho que as coisas tomaram com a mamãe?" Eu me sentia completamente envergonhada por perguntar, mas Charlie e eu nunca tínhamos falado sobre isso.

"Não", ele respondeu sem hesitar.

"Mesmo se você soubesse que as coisas não funcionariam?" Eu nunca tinha procurado conselhos sobre relacionamentos com ele. Sempre era muito embaraçoso.

Ele olhou para a lata de cerveja por um momento antes de responder. "Estou feliz que ela está feliz e eu fiz as pazes com isto há muito tempo. Sua mãe e eu éramos muito diferentes, mas eu nunca me arrependi do período de tempo que passei com ela nem o meu amor por ela. Ela me deu você, Bella."Seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco e ele os afastou de mim. Em seguida, ele limpou a garganta antes de tomar outro gole de cerveja como se ele estivesse tentando engolir de volta as emoções.

Eu senti como se eu estivesse prestes a chorar muito, mas consegui segurar. Mesmo que Charlie e eu não éramos bons nas conversas de coração pra coração, ele sempre demonstrava que se importava com os outros. Eu não teria conhecimento do jeito do meu pai, como eu tinha, se não fosse pelo estilo de vida de viajar e sempre se divertir de Renée.

"Ninguém pode ver a linha de chegada antes de começar a correr", acrescentou ele bruscamente e aumentando o volume da TV.

Eu refleti muito sobre o que Charlie havia dito enquanto estava acordada no meu minúsculo quarto. Eu tinha tido conteúdo suficiente com os meus sentimentos, até Edward Cullen puxar o tapete debaixo de mim. Eu compreendi que eu não saberia de nada além se eu mesma não tentasse.

O tempo passou lento e pacificamente naqueles dias tranquilos de descanso em Forks. Jake trocou o óleo conforme prometido e eu estava ansiosa pra voltar para Seattle. Segunda-feira o escritório estava movimentado novamente embora um pouco tranquilo já que as pessoas estavam com má vontade de voltar para sua rotina do ritmo acelerado. Muitos trocaram histórias sobre suas férias e algumas sobras dos doces natalinos uns com os outros durante a maior parte da manhã.

Jessica mostrou a todos fotos de um novo cachorro que Mike tinha lhe dado no Natal. Ela gritava como um papagaio cada vez que alguém fazia "_ooh"_ e "_aah"_para as fotos com as imagens ridículas. Ela tinha vestido o pobre filhote no que parecia ser roupa de boneca e ele estava personalizado em todas as suas fotos. O filhote estava "lendo" um livro debaixo de uma árvore, sentado junto à janela para observar as pessoas passarem na rua, ou de patins nas quatro patas no parque. E, finalmente, a foto da família no Natal com ela, Mike, e o filhote vestido com a blusa de malha nas cores natalina com a rena bordada nela correspondente entre eles. Alice e eu rimos a manhã toda disso. Mesmo Jasper lutou contra as lágrimas do riso quando as fotos tinham feito o seu caminho através do cubículos.

Eu ainda não tinha visto Edward. Eu estava no limite. Fazia seis dias que eu não via ou falava com ele. Eu estava preocupada com meus sentimentos e impaciente pra discutir a noite da festa de férias com ele. Eu estava me sentindo ávida por limpeza sobre alguns mal-entendidos quanto as minhas intenções também. É verdade, Edward parecia deixar o fiasco pra lá através de sorrisos e piadas espirituosas, mas eu não tinha certeza se ele fazia isso para o meu benefício na frente de Alice e Jasper. Eu me mantive no meu espaço e bati minha caneta contra a mesa rapidamente quando não estava rindo de Jessica.

Alice ficou divagando sobre Jasper por um bom pedaço da manhã. Era a primeira vez que ela o tinha levado pra casa para conhecer seus pais e ela explicou-me tudo em grande detalhes todo o período de férias. Como seria de se esperar, os pais dela amaram Jasper sem qualquer motivo. Enquanto ela relembrava ela recebeu uma mensagem de texto dele e o sonhador suspiro com a expressão apaixonada surgia a cada vez que ela respondia. Era adorável e um pouco grosseiro o quanto ela continuava a falar sobre ele.

Já no final da sua prolixa jorrada ela perguntou: "Oh, Bella, você pode pegar um pouco mais de post-it? Eu tenho um milhão de ligações pra fazer nesta manhã."

Desde que eu estava completamente inútil na minha mesa de qualquer forma, eu felizmente já tinha cumprido algumas coisas que tinha pra fazer além de pensar em Edward. Eu marchei através do escritório e no corredor para o almoxarifado. Ele estava localizado entre o escritório e a sala de conferências situado em um espaço próprio. Pela Lawrence Associates passava uma quantidade horrível de papel então tínhamos todos os suprimentos de escritório que uma pessoa possa imaginar.

Eu passei através da porta e estava quase um breu. Eu apertei o botão do interruptor da luz, onde eu sabia que ficava depois de anos de vir aqui, mas a luz estava queimada. Eu me atrapalhei toda atravessando o comprido e estreito espaço para apertar a sequencia de interruptores da segunda luz na parte de trás da sala.

"Merda," eu murmurei quando eu quase tropecei em nada. _Você acha que teríamos um suprimento de lanternas também._ Acenei minhas mãos no ar tentando sentir a sequencia de interruptores quando senti um par de braços envoltos ao redor da minha cintura. Eu sufoquei um grito.

"Shh. Sou eu", ele sussurrou em uma voz grossa e baixa no meu ouvido. Arrepios subiram por minha carne.

Meu pulso acelerou quando o familiar par de braços me viraram de frente pra ele. Eu bati no braço de Edward. "Como você se atreve a me assustar assim!" Eu sussurrei, ainda tremendo do susto.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não queria assustá-la", ele sussurrou de volta.

Seu cheiro de roupa limpa e baunilha caíram sobre mim como um afrodisíaco. Eu tentei me recompor mentalmente. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você tinha a Lauren para atender a todos os seus caprichos."

"Jasper me enviou aqui. Ele me disse que só havia um carregamento do _papel índice em tecido de 24 libras*_. Ele tem a nova marca d'água Lawrence nele e eu não acho que Lauren teria cérebro suficiente para encontrá-lo."

* _Produtos de papel tecido com reduzido índice de matéria residual e método para a sua produção". A presente invenção é uma folha de tecido macio,com reduzido teor de fiapos e matéria residual – ecologicamente correto_

"Oh". Eu estava comentando mais sobre a situação 'coincidência' que Alice e Jasper tinham inventado.

"Eu não conseguia encontrar o interruptor de luz daqui e então eu ouvi a sua voz."

"E você não podia dar uma saudação como uma pessoa normal?"

"Eu acho que eu estava animado para vê-la." Eu podia perceber o sorriso em sua voz.

"Mas você não pode me _ver_ ", eu disse sem rodeios.

Eu esqueci que seus braços ainda estavam ao redor da minha cintura, até que ele me apertou para mais perto.

"Como foi seu feriado?" Eu perguntei, tentando distraí-lo.

"Foi bom." Sua respiração tocou meus lábios, eu respirei fundo, sem saber que seu rosto estava tão próximo do meu na escuridão. "E o seu?"

"Foi... hum... legal." Eu não podia acreditar o quão nervosa eu estava por estar tão próxima de sua presença, ao invés de sentir o meu aborrecimento usual. Eu tentei mais uma vez distraí-lo com um educado inquérito. "Você ganhou tudo o que queria no Natal?"

"Não completamente", ele sussurrou suavemente e corajosamente me pressionou ainda mais.

Eu senti que ele ia me beijar no escuro e engoli alto. "Edward, o que você..." Eu pisquei surpresa quando senti seu cabelo tocar meu queixo e os quentes lábios fizeram contato com o arco do meu pescoço. Engoli em seco quando o toque enviou uma vibração de tremor através de mim.

"Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso no trabalho", eu humildemente protestei. Mas, automaticamente eu inclinei meu pescoço para lhe dar melhor acesso. Era muito fácil para ele me distrair. "Eu quero falar com você sobre a semana passada."

"Tudo bem, você fala e eu vou ouvir", ele sussurrou no meu pescoço e roçou seus lábios contra meu pulso.

_Como eu poderia me concentrar nas palavras agora._ No entanto, sem a força dos seus penetrantes olhos em mim, eu podia liberar os meus sentimentos mais facilmente no escuro. "Tudo bem." Meu peito se encheu de ar novo, inflando meu peito. "Me desculpe, eu deixei você bêbado e a noite terminou com nós dois na cadeia." Tudo saiu em um único e exasperado pensamento bem como a minha respiração que se acelerou.

Seu nariz passava ao longo do meu pescoço. "Por que você estava tentando me embebedar?" ele sussurrou suavemente na minha pele.

Eu mordi meu lábio para não gemer. "Para... para tirar vantagem de você."

Seus lábios se separaram ao serem pressionados contra a minha pele e sua língua lambeu. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Arrepios seguiram aquecendo a delicada trilha enquanto seus lábios macios e úmidos se arrastavam. Eu gemi com a sensação das minhas entranhas sendo derretidas.

Ele beliscou minha orelha com cuidado e respirou, "Desculpas aceitas."

Minha respiração acelerou rapidamente neste momento e minhas mãos se atrapalharam ao agarrar nas prateleiras fixas ao nosso redor para apoiar o meu peso.

Ele continuou beijando por todo caminho ao longo da minha mandíbula enquanto ele lentamente me prendia com a pequena pressão contra a prateleira. Seus lábios eram suaves e quentes e gentis na minha pele. Isto causava cócegas também, mas a minha expectativa cresceu quando ele se aproximou dos meus lábios. Ele finalmente colocou um pequeno beijo no canto da minha boca e depois se afastou, fazendo uma pausa.

"O que você quer Bella?" Sua voz era suave e tranquila.

Minhas pálpebras se abriram. Levei um momento para sair do meu torpor para pensar um pouco mais coerentemente. Minhas mãos apertaram a borda da prateleira, lutando por autocontrole e contra o meu desejo instintivo de me agarrar a ele. "Eu... eu não tenho certeza." Minha voz tremeu com a intensidade deste íntimo confronto.

Seus dedos acariciaram meus braços até meus ombros. Eles escovaram ao longo das minhas clavículas e roçaram meu pescoço, causando outro calafrio reverberador por minha espinha. Suas mãos descansaram no meu queixo, colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Você não tem certeza sobre o quê?" ele murmurou, sua respiração quente soprando em meus lábios novamente.

Esses últimos seis dias eu tive a sensação de que foi a semana mais longa da minha vida, me perguntando no que ele estava pensando para encontrá-lo ansioso e perdoado agora. Os sonhos e falta dos seus toques me perseguiram. Eu subi com as mãos trêmulas e enrolei os dedos no seus cabelos, trazendo sua cabeça mais perto para beijá-lo.

Eu respondi com um trêmulo sussurro. "Eu não acho que eu possa ficar longe de você."

Meus lábios encontraram os seus, ansiosamente, puxei seu rosto para ainda mais perto. Eu tinha sentido saudades dele mais do que eu poderia colocar em palavras. Essa percepção tomou conta de mim em ondas, rompendo algumas paredes da minha resistência. Talvez isso fosse o peso de tanto me controlar no ultimo mês e agora estava extravasando ou talvez o recente período de tempo que passamos longe tenha causado um estranho efeito.

Sua macia e carnuda boca se ligou a minha. Nossos lábios se moveram juntos, lentos, mas urgentes. Sua mão se arrastou levemente por minhas costas, os dedos se enrolaram no meu cabelo.

Esse beijo foi tão diferente dos nossos outros. Não foi áspero ou com fome. Nós estávamos aprendendo um sobre o outro. Edward manteve-se deliberadamente mordiscando meu lábio superior e inferior de forma intermitente entre os beijos profundos.

As coisas que a boca poderia fazer. _Os__ lugares que poderia ir... _Eu queria muito mais do que isso, era esmagador. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente de tudo a minha volta neste momento e minha cabeça se inclinou para aprofundar o nosso beijo ainda mais. Eu o senti sorrir contra meus lábios. Sua língua se arrastou pelo meu lábio inferior antes de entrar na minha boca. Nossas línguas brincaram rodando e se acariciando juntas e _Deus_ isto era erótico como eu nunca soube. Agarrei seu cabelo com força e gemi em seus braços e contra seus lábios.

As coisas que a língua podia fazer. _Os lugares que poderia ir... _Eu pressionei meus quadris contra o seu e Edward gemeu em minha boca. Eu gemi levemente e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Nossos lábios continuaram se movendo febris e brincalhões com suaves e consistentes movimentos das nossas línguas que se esfregavam lânguidas e lentamente juntas.

Depois das muitas vezes em que ele me presenteou com oportunidades como esta, eu finalmente estava testando as águas no estado de espírito certo. Ele não tinha me forçado, ele esperou por mim para me entregar por vontade própria e o encontrar no meio do caminho. Apesar de ser um homem forte como era Edward Cullen, ele me deu o poder de escolher.

Eu me afastei dele para recuperar o fôlego. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente a uma polegada de distância um do outro. Meus dedos afrouxaram o seu puxar em seus cabelos e descansaram em seus ombros. Sua mão que tinha se enroscado no meu cabelo, se acomodaram de cada lado do meu rosto. Ele passou a parte de trás de seus dedos ao longo da minha bochecha. Mesmo ele não podendo me ver na escuridão, eu fechei os olhos ao sentir sua mão. Tantas emoções brotaram dentro de mim naquele simples toque de ternura.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, ainda lutando para desacelerar a sua respiração.

Eu tentei manter minha voz firme. "Eu estou com medo disso. A maneira como você me faz sentir, é demais."

"O que eu faço você sentir?" ele perguntou com uma nova rugosidade em sua voz.

"Frustrada".

"Você quer dizer... excitada", acrescentou de brincadeira e se apertando em mim novamente.

"E completamente exasperada."

Ele riu suavemente contra os meus lábios entre mais beijos.

"E... desejada", eu murmurei depois de um momento.

Ele me beijou mais forte e de repente nossos membros estavam envolvidos em torno de cada um em um emaranhados de paixão e urgência. Eu não sei até onde isso iria, mas meu corpo tinha vontade própria. Eu recebi a pressão do seu peito e dos seus quadris contra o meu enquanto minhas mãos percorriam o seu cabelo e ao longo da gola da sua camisa.

Minha visão periférica captou minha atenção para a única linha fina de luz da porta e os meus sentidos se colocaram em alerta. Edward deve ter percebido isto, junto com a minha repentina postura tensa. Nós nos separamos no momento em que ouvimos o rangido das dobradiças da porta soando no movimento de alguém a abrindo. Nós apertamos os olhos contra a luz.

A forma inconfundível de Rosalie apareceu na porta e nós dois blindamos nossos olhos na luz que entrava vinda do corredor. Ela parou em suas trilhas e nos deu uma olhada por mais de uma vez.

"Ahem". Ela limpou a garganta e colocou as mãos nos quadris, com toda a sua assustadora e autoritária glória.

Eu devia estar muito distraída pelo momento por não ouvir a sua assinatura, o clique de seus saltos.

Nós três nos entre olhamos por um momento.

"Isso é exatamente o que parece," Edward disse a ela. Que diabos ele estava fazendo agora?

"Sr. e Sr. Lawrence assumiram um novo caso esta manhã e e isto será o inferno. Deixei uma pilha de documentos sobre sua mesa, Sr. Cullen." Ela falou em tom muito familiar de fria liderança.

Como se não tivéssemos acabado de sermos pegos em um almoxarifado, Edward se dirigiu a ela com a sua habitual lisa polidez. "Eu vou dar uma olhada neles imediatamente, obrigado por trazê-los ao meu escritório."

"Eu os traria aqui, se eu soubesse que você passava tanto tempo no armário de abastecimento. Gostaria que eu movesse a sua mesa para este local já que você parece preferir?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu só olhava em silêncio para os dois, esperando pelo minha reprimenda verbal da Sra. Quente chefe, Rosalie Lawrence.

Edward levantou a mão gentil e agradavelmente. "Isso não será necessário. A vista é..." Seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo da cabeça aos pés com uma apreciação rápida. Minha boca apertou em desaprovação. Ele limpou a garganta com um pouco de força e olhou para Rosalie. "Não há janelas aqui. E eu não acho que você tenha força para levantar a minha mesa."

As sobrancelhas de Rosalie se levantaram e se contraíram em aborrecimento.

"Muito bem..." Ele se virou pra mim sem jeito, mas manteve a distância. "Obrigado Swan por me mostrar onde estão todos os... uhh suprimentos." Com isso, ele se afastou sob a carranca fulminante de Rosalie e saiu do armário.

Eu vi a parte de trás de sua cabeça desaparecer e o meu escudo humano me deixou para brigar com Rosalie sozinha. Antes que eu pudesse sair em um passeio apologético, ela relaxou os braços ao lado do corpo e caiu contra a moldura da porta. Ela riu da minha expressão confusa.

"Não há nada melhor do que derrubar um colega chefe de departamento. Homens", ela estalou com um aceno de cabeça e um triste sorriso.

Eu me juntei a ela na porta enquanto nós olhávamos a forma de Edward desaparecer atrás da porta fechada do seu escritório. Eu comecei a rir um pouco também.

Seus olhos brilharam com seu recente triunfo. "Eu sou loira, bonita e trabalho para o papai. Tenho que manter todos aqui em seus lugares para manterem seus respeitos por mim."

"Eu pensei que você sacaria uma advertência por deslize", eu disse, nervosa.

Ela acenou para as minhas palavras com as costas da mão. "Edward provavelmente vai ajustar a documentação com uma boa revisão com os seus métodos perfeitos de trabalho de qualquer maneira." Ela revirou os olhos. "Devemos falar mais sobre isso no meu escritório."

Eu balancei a cabeça e a segui de volta para sua mesa. Eu me sentei na cadeira a frente dela enquanto ela languidamente cruzava as longas pernas debaixo dela. Ela não perdeu tempo e foi direto ao ponto.

"Você teve sorte que fui eu que te peguei e não qualquer outra pessoa."

O embaraço subiu de novo no meu rosto. "Eu sei, eu concordo."

"Esse tipo de comportamento não é tolerado em um ambiente de trabalho."

Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para as minhas mãos com vergonha.

"Agora, se você for continuar com esse tipo de comportamento em um escritório _privado_, não há muito o que eu possa fazer sobre isso ", ela continuou casualmente.

"Hein?" Eu olhei para seus olhos piscantes e seu sorriso afetado, eu estava ouvindo isso corretamente? "Perdão?" Perguntei novamente.

"Longe dos olhos, longe do coração, Isabella," ela me deu uma palestra em um tom paternal.

"Você está me dando permissão para continuar com esse tipo de comportamento... com um colega de trabalho?" Eu perguntei, insegura. Eu queria ser perfeitamente clara com ela.

"Eu gosto de manter este departamento em funcionamento. Eu não tolero relacionamentos dramáticos. Se eu percebo uma profunda ligação entre colegas de trabalho, sei quando dar algum espaço para se respirar. Alice e Jasper são um exemplo perfeito disso." Ela revirou os olhos pra mim. "E não é apenas um colega de trabalho qualquer. Ele é Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen..." eu repeti, interrogativamente.

"Sim. Se eu não tivesse Emmett e Edward não tivesse os olhos em você, eu iria atrás dele sozinha. E eu não tenho vergonha em dizer isso."

Bem, isso era novidade pra mim. "Entendo".

"Você tem que trabalhar comigo, Bella! Eu não posso continuar aprovando os projetos dele com você, eu acho que isto é um pouco óbvio agora, e eu não quero ser conhecida por ter favoritismo no escritório."

Fiquei ainda mais confusa. Por não estar indo atrás de Edward, eu estava fazendo o trabalho de Rosalie ser inconveniente pra ela? Isso era muito cômico. Eu acho que Emmett pode ter afrouxado o tenso comportamento de Rosalie. Eu balancei a cabeça, na esperança de limpá-lo.

"Eu estava errada esse tempo todo? Você não sente nada por ele?" Ela estava mordendo uma unha bem cuidada agora e olhando pra mim ansiosamente.

Meus sentimentos por Edward estavam... complicados. O peso da declaração de Rosalie finalmente me bateu. "Espere, você esteve permitindo que ele me fizesse de sua Escrava pessoal esse tempo todo?" Eu fiquei na cadeira com o meu temperamento subindo. Todas as vezes que eu quis matar Edward por me atirar na parede. Ficar até mais tarde, fazer cópias, arquivamento, esperando pela máquina de fax, essas perigosas caixas empoeiradas, eu quase morri de... "Ugh!" Eu me preparava para marchar para fora de seu escritório.

Rosalie se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira. "Sente-se, Isabella."

Eu fiquei teimosamente com meus braços cruzados no meu peito, fumegando.

"Advogada burra e teimosa", ela murmurou. "Sente-se", ordenou em um tom mais firme.

Eu me encolhi em minha cadeira, dando-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso!" Eu joguei minhas mãos no ar com indignação renovada. "Você percebe que você é responsável por ele me atormentar por meses."

"Dificilmente", ela respondeu, batendo em um pequeno fiapo de seu suéter de cashmere. "Eu não controlo Edward Cullen. Se ele está realmente incomodando você todo esse tempo você poderia ter ficado de fora de diferentes maneiras." Ela continuou, independentemente da minha tentativa de interrompê-la. "Você poderia ter falado comigo em particular, você poderia ter escrito uma queixa de assédio sexual, você poderia ter simplesmente o ignorado e sugerido que Alice trocasse com a sua carga de trabalho. Há uma série de coisas que você poderia ter feito. Acredito que você, Isabella Swan, subconscientemente se beneficiou do seu tempo extra com ele. Eu simplesmente defini as situações e você seguiu junto com elas da maneira que desejava. Não jogue a culpa de nada disso em mim." Seu tom era calmo e paciente, mas ela estava falando sério.

Eu estava completamente sem palavras, enquanto uma série de pensamentos atravessaram a minha mente. As palavras de Rosalie lançando as pistas e colocando os pedaços de informações juntas, uma por uma para mim. Eu era uma idiota.

Edward tinha sido muito inteligente. Eu pensei que eu era a única sob seu microscópio, mas eu percebi que ele tinha se colocado a si mesmo no campo para eu estuda-lo também. Ele se deixou ser essa pessoa na extremidade oposta do meu sarcasmo enquanto ele apontava pra mim para conhecer as minhas reações. O "coisa amizade" e as provocações foram engenhosas, as fortes interações, disfarçadas oportunidades. Todos os almoços e disputas foram maneiras de confrontar as nossas opiniões. Ele me incomodou como nunca, porque ele _queria_ que eu o conhecesse antes que eu pudesse realmente rejeitá-lo. _I__nteligente Sr. Cullen._ E eu tinha respondido a cada desafio seu. Eu suportei porque me importava o suficiente, ao invés de ignorá-lo. Eu já não estava segura que eu realmente pudesse rejeitá-lo por mais tempo.

Ela sorriu pra mim. "Basta manter as situações mais íntimas atrás das portas fechadas a partir de agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio e ambas ficamos nos olhando de nossas cadeiras. Ela inclinou-se e tirou uma pasta de uma pilha ao lado da sua mesa e a entregou pra mim. A reconheci era a pasta com o post-it que eu tinha deixado em sua mesa semanas atrás, quando eu tinha descoberto Emmett escondido usando só a sua cueca samba canção. Estava agora preenchida com as suas correções para os nossos registros.

"Nada escapa da minha observação. É o meu trabalho ficar em cima das coisas aqui." Ela me deu um olhar sabedor que dizia tudo. Ela sabia que eu estive em seu escritório naquele dia e a pasta era a prova concreta.

"Ah, e Isabella?"

Parei na porta e me virei para olhar pra ela. "Eu vou precisar daqueles documentos do Sr. Cullen depois do almoço."

Minhas bochechas picaram quando eu sai de seu escritório.

Voltei para a minha mesa, ainda envolvida com a minha cabeça em torno de tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos 45 minutos. Assim que eu me arremessei para baixo na minha cadeira, Alice se aproximou da meia-parede e grudou uma mensagem nela.

"Eu percebo que você ainda tem uma abundância de post-its" Eu comentei acidamente.

"Eu acho, eu pensei que estava acabando..." Ela fez um péssimo trabalho de sufocar uma gargalhada.

"Muito engraçada. Estou preparada agora senhorita Brandon, acho que não cairei mais em seus truques!"

"Desculpe, eu pensei que você e Edward pudessem querer pegar de onde pararam na semana passada." Ela riu sem piedade atrás de sua mão. "De qualquer forma, essa mensagem é dele."

Eu bufei e arranquei a nota da parede.

_Meu escritório. -E_

Ele é sempre tão preciso. Meus nervos já estavam enfileirados pela intromissão de Rosalie e Alice, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que vê-lo me faria sentir melhor - mesmo que fosse só por seu prato de bombons de chocolate.

Arrumei meu cabelo um pouco, alisando-o com os dedos. Eu parei do lado de fora de sua porta e bati rapidamente.

"Entre", eu o ouvi de dentro.

Abri uma fresta e coloquei a minha cabeça primeiro. Eu queria ter certeza de não estar interrompendo uma reunião. Ele estava sozinho e ficou imediatamente felizmente por trás de sua mesa. Ele acenou-me, olhando-me ansiosamente enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim. Ele já estava caminhando em torno de sua mesa em minha direção.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, por quê?" Minha testa franziu com sua preocupação.

"Eu pensei que talvez Rosalie daria algum tipo de punição depois que eu saí. Eu posso falar com ela para retirar o alerta de advertência por deslize", disse ele sério.

"Não, isso não é necessário." Eu não queria dizer a ele que isto, na verdade não era grande coisa, ou eu teria que explicar muito mais os motivos de Rosalie por trás disso. "Foi apenas uma advertência verbal. Nenhum dano, nenhuma infração", eu disse rapidamente.

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso de alívio e ele se aproximou de mim com mais atenção.

"Nós vamos ter que manter as coisas por trás das portas fechadas", sugeri nervosa, mordendo meu lábio quando eu olhei pra ele.

Não poderia machucar lançar esta ideia pra ele sendo que eu tinha acabado de entrar em acordo com Rosalie. Eu tinha que aproveitar a presente oportunidade deste momento e fazer Edward testar as _minhas_ águas, por assim dizer. Mesmo Edward tendo me confundido, seus sentimentos realmente nunca tinham sido fracos. Isso era algo novo entre nós e eu precisava tranquilizar as ações de uma vez.

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou o meu lábio inferior o retirando dos meus dentes com a ponta do polegar. "Então você está pensando em isso acontecendo de novo...", ele disse em voz baixa, de repente, olhando para os meus lábios enquanto roçava seu dedo ao longo dele.

"Bem, isso depende."

Seus olhos voaram de volta para os meus. "Do quê?"

"Se você pode me acompanhar", eu respondi com um malicioso sorriso. Eu percebi que eu não tinha mencionado o fato de que eu quase me derreti em uma poça a seus pés no almoxarifado.

Ele sorriu pra mim e se inclinou para outro beijo. Eu me afastei dele.

"Primeiro, precisamos discutir algumas coisas", eu disse no tom mais estável e firme que eu pude reunir com sua proximidade.

Ele decidiu jogar junto comigo, seu sorriso ficou fixo no rosto. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para nos sentarmos em sua mesa. "Podemos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei à frente dele. Em vez de tomar o meu lugar de costume, fui direto para a cadeira de couro alta e não tão graciosamente me sentei na mesma. Ele caminhou em minha direção com seu olhar intenso e cuidadosamente sentou-se na cadeira de madeira em frente a mim.

Satisfeita, eu apoiei os pés na quina e cruzei meus tornozelos enquanto casualmente peguei seu pote de doces. Eu imitava seus maneirismos e rodei a delicada taça de cristal antes de oferecer a ele.

"Chocolate?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ele latiu uma risada e me deu um sorriso maligno. "Obrigado", disse ele graciosamente e desembrulhou o chocolate enquanto continuava olhando pra mim atentamente. Ele levou o chocolate lentamente, envolvendo seus lábios em torno dele e o chupou em sua boca.

Olhei para longe e coloquei o pote de volta na mesa com um barulho.

Eu balancei a cabeça para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e não me concentrar no chocolate ou nos seus lábios. Ele riu enquanto eu tentava me recompor.

"Quando Alice e Jasper nos pegaram na delegacia, você fez algumas piadas..."

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Eu ofendi você?"

"Não. Eu estava mais perplexa com o fato de que você não estava com raiva de mim depois do que tinha acontecido..." Eu parei, sem saber o que dizer por um momento.

Quando a compreensão se clareou, ele começou a rir de mim. Isto me tocou profundamente, tons fluíram em mim. Eu verifiquei a mim mesma, para ter certeza que eu estava com todos os botões da minha blusa fechados. Eu estava completamente perdida do por que ele estava rindo. Às vezes tínhamos senso de humor muito diferente.

"Eu estava definitivamente surpreso por acordar naquele tipo de cama com você. Entretanto, era óbvio que você estava se sentindo muito pior do que a minha ressaca. Eu não queria que você agonizasse por isso, você é muito dura consigo mesma."

"Você está me dizendo que, além da sua dor de cabeça, você estava perfeitamente bem da forma como as coisas tinham progredido naquela noite?" Eu perguntei, o desafiando.

Ele riu de novo e balançou a cabeça. "Bella, eu queria ir pra casa com você naquela noite, mas... Eu estou contente que nós não fomos. Eu teria lamentado por não me lembrar de nada." Eu me sentia da mesma forma. Seus olhos percorreram o meu rosto, parecendo decifrar a minha expressão de dor.

Ele recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou profundamente. Suspirei também enquanto meu olhar vagava para os objetos em sua mesa, o que era um hábito crescente em mim.

"Às vezes eu acho que você traz o pior de mim", admiti.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Você faz o mesmo em mim também. Eu nunca passei a noite toda com uma mulher e não tive relações sexuais com ela."

Eu atirei-lhe uma careta e ele riu de novo. "Eu nunca tinha passado a noite na prisão antes", ele emendou.

"Eu nunca saqueei o apartamento de um homem antes," Eu joguei junto na conversa, já que estávamos contando as coisas.

"Eu nunca tive que me esconder nas cabines do banheiro feminino antes."

Peguei um bombom do seu pote. "Eu nunca invadi o escritório de ninguém antes."

"Obrigado pela foto."

Eu sorri maliciosamente e coloquei o doce na minha boca.

"Você gostou do meu presente também?"

Recusei-me a responder, concentrando-me no doce na minha boca. Infelizmente, eu senti o calor nas minhas bochechas. _Rubor Traidor..._

"Eu vou achar o último pato Bella, mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que colocar o meu presente em um bom uso."

Meu olhar estalou de volta para o seu rosto em choque. Será que ele realmente disse que ia me algemar para um interrogatório do pato número seis? Eu queria pegar uma pasta da sua mesa pra me abanar, caso contrário eu iria usá-la para golpear aquele sorriso presunçoso do seu rosto. Havia algo a mais escondido por trás desta expressão humorada simples. _Aquelas algemas estavam a uma viagem de elevador de distância, ainda guardadas no meu carro..._

Achei melhor mudar de assunto ou eu estaria em uma sequencia de derrotas duas vezes em um dia. Eu limpei minha garganta. "Como você escapou do banheiro feminino? Eu fiquei imensamente curiosa."

"De que vale esta informação pra você?"

Eu olhei pra ele com desconfiança. "Acho que eu poderia te dar o meu grampeador da sorte."

Ele balançou a cabeça em pensamento. "Tem que ser algo com um pouco mais de esforço da sua parte."

"Compro uma gravata nova pra você?"

Seus olhos brilharam de excitação. "Um jantar?".

"Um jantar..." Eu repeti pensativamente. "O que isso implicaria?"

"Duas pessoas que vão a um restaurante e comem juntas", ele brincou.

Isso soou bastante inofensivo. Seria como parar para almoçar, mas... era esquivado. Eu o examinei procurando por qualquer sinal de dolo ou provocação. Não havia nenhuma. Ele ainda estava segurando o meu olhar com uma expressão muito genuína.

"Então?" ele solicitou.

"Tudo bem, eu suponho parecer inofensivo."

Ele se inclinou pra frente. "Isso é um sim?"

"Sim". Eu dei um sorriso. Eu adoro ver ele impaciente comigo. Era raro e divertido. "Agora é a sua vez de cumprir com a sua parte do trato. Como você acabou escapando?"

Ele inclinou-se ainda mais em sua mesa e eu espelhei a sua ação, balançando as pernas no chão, ansiosa para ouvir seu segredo. "Quando o caminho estava livre...", ele começou com tom de voz baixo.

"Vai em frente..." Pedi sem fôlego, meu entusiasmo crescendo. Eu estava literalmente na beirada do meu assento.

Ele fez uma pausa, intensificando o drama do seu conto. "Eu só saí." Ele se inclinou pra trás em sua cadeira preguiçosamente sorrindo.

Eu estava esperando que ele continuasse, mas ele não disse mais nada. Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo até que ele estava piscando todos os seus dentes pra mim.

Então isto me bateu.

Eu fiquei de pé, batendo a palma da minha mão na mesa, causando um alto _wham_ . "SÓ ISSO?"

Ele mordeu o lábio, tentando segurar o riso.

"Você me enganou!" Eu acusei com o dedo indicador apontado pra ele.

Incapaz de se conter por mais tempo, ele deixou a sua gargalhada sair, segurando-se aos seus lados quando ela se intensificou. Eu joguei um chocolate embrulhado nele, batendo em seu peito, mas não o fazendo diminuir. "Um acordo é um acordo", ele engasgou.

"Edward Cullen, você está além do agravamento, algumas vezes," eu disse entre dentes.

Como já era meu habitual, eu me preparava para fugir do seu escritório até a minha frustração ser dissipada com a ausência da sua presença. Mas eu estava um pouco atrapalhada, tentando escolher por qual lado da mesa caminhar e chegar à porta com o adicional de estar pressionada por seus olhos atentos e seu divertido sorriso.

Quando passei pela cadeira dele, indignada, sua mão estalou e firmemente envolveu o meu pulso. Eu olhei pra ele com surpresa e aborrecimento.

Ele estava diante de mim a sua mão do meu pulso viajou pelo resto do meu braço até o meu ombro de forma tentadora. Então ele levou a mão no meu rosto e levantou meu queixo com o dedo, trazendo-me mais perto do seu brilhante olhar. Eu estava muito chocada para protestar.

"Eu espero que você também mantenha a sua parte do acordo, Senhorita Swan." Sua voz estava tão rouca que minhas pálpebras quase se fecharam. "Sexta-feira às oito."

Ele olhou nos meus olhos por mais um momento até que o meu olhar caiu com a súbita avassaladora intensidade. Quando eu não me opus ele gentilmente retirou sua mão de mim.

"E há mais uma coisa que eu preciso de você." Ele falou, inclinando o rosto pra baixo em minha direção e eu encontrei seus olhos mais uma vez, em expectativa. Com uma pasta agora em sua mão, ele deslizou lentamente dentro do pequeno espaço entre nossos corpos e a entregou pra mim. "Por favor, entregue isso para Rosalie." Ele disse com um sedutor tom. Ele me deu um rápido sorriso antes de caminhar ao redor de sua mesa e retomar sua cadeira de couro.

E assim, o jogo virou mais uma vez. Minha mente ainda estava tateando entre a razão da minha birra e os sentimentos que ele alimentava em mim. Com um cérebro cheio de induzida luxuria, eu desajeitadamente destranquei a maçaneta da porta e a abri para sair.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 16  
**

_"Bella..."_

_Eu olhei para cima para ver que ele tinha parado de comer com uma pata de caranguejo levantada entre os dedos. "Você gostaria de experimentar um pouco?"_

_Devo ter assentido ou algo semelhante, porque ele começou o processo novamente de quebrar e beliscar a casca com os dedos... Minhas bochechas estavam exageradamente quentes e o vinho não estava ajudando. Ele tocou um pedaço de carne de caranguejo e arrastou-o através do prato de manteiga. Ele ergueu para o meu rosto, esperando._

_Fixei os meus olhos com os dele, enquanto lentamente inclinei e agarrei o pequeno pedaço de carne de caranguejo com meus lábios. Enfiei minha língua ao longo de seu dedo para obter o resto da manteiga que tinha escorrido também._

_Sua respiração prendeu e seus olhos escureceram com um pouco de excitação. "Mais?"_

_Devo ter assentido novamente, presa em seus olhos e respondendo a cada movimento sutil e modos dele. A pouca iluminação da sala e a privacidade de nossa mesa ao lado da janela da cabine dava apoio a nossa bolha._

_Ele puxou mais carne para fora da pata quebrada e passou através da manteiga antes de oferecê-lo a mim. Notei que havia mais manteiga escorrendo pelos dedos neste momento, e me perguntei quão intencional isso era. Meus lábios se separaram para aceitar a oferta e vi a mudança da sua expressão sob meus cílios quando lambi a manteiga extra fora seus dois dedos. Um pequeno suspiro com gemido escapou de seus lábios e meu rosto coloriu._

_Isso continuou várias vezes e eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de ficar de pé mais tarde com os joelhos enfraquecidos e a dor crescente entre as minhas pernas. Quando alguém está frustrado sexualmente, cada pequena atenção parece o mundo. Quanto mais severamente uma mulher podia ser dissolvida e ainda sobreviver?_

* * *

**N/T: **_Então o que acharam hum? Bella sentiu falta dele, a toda poderosa deixou as barreiras romperem hein, que homem inteligente foi atacando pelas bordas até ela compreender o real intuito por trás de seu comportamento hein!_

_Bem eu estou aqui para auxiliar nesta tradução, por quê? Horas como vocês eu sou compulsiva por FICS então demonstre que você também é e deixe uma review!_

_Uma review para um Edward sussurrando ao pé do ouvido no escuro vale como um bom incentivo pra gente continuar empolgada traduzindo por aqui? Aquelas que deixam já sabem como é bom um sussurro! hahaha_

_Até_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**Esses dois são um caso lol Pelo menos estão caminhando para se entenderem! Fiquei feliz em vez que ainda tem pessoas acompanhando essa fic, isso significa muito para mim :')**

**Volto com o 16 daqui 10 dias, quem sabe com muitas reviews eu volto antes :D**

**Beijos**

**xx **


	16. Capítulo 16

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_Esse começo é uma situação a parte da fic que a autora criou e colocou antes do capítulo. _

**Bella: Alice eu tenho um problema enorme!**

**Alice: Ohhh um problema enorme... Na farmácia vende Trojan* Grande.**

**Bella: Não não! Alice, eu não consigo encontrar as chaves das felpudas algemas cor de rosa!**

_*Marca de camisinha._

~x~

**Rosalie: Ei menina.**

**Alice: Bella perdeu as chaves de suas felpudas algemas rosa.**

**Rosalie: Eu tenho o mesmo par em vermelho! Ela pode usar a minha chave.**

~x~

**Emmett: Ei você atrevida sexy... o que você está vestindo agora...?**

**Bella: O quê? Ugh, Emmett é a Bella.**

**Emmett: Oh...**

**Bella: Eu estou na casa de Rose, que já procurou por todo o lado as suas felpudas algemas vermelhas, Onde elas estão? Preciso da chave!**

**Emmett: Uh, sim, venha. Traga Rose com você.**

****~x~

**Jasper: Então cara?**

**Emmett: Ei cara, eu preciso daquelas algemas de volta...**

**Jasper: Aww cara, mas eu não surpreendi Alice com elas ainda!**

**Emmett: Desculpe homem, Bella e Rose estão vindo buscar elas agora. Bella precisa da chave.**

****~x~

**Edward: Olá?**

**Jasper: Ei cara, Emmett me ligou pedindo as algemas, ele me emprestou. Bella e Rosalie precisam delas.**

**Edward: Para Bella e Rose? Eu não sabia que Bella era lésbica, isso explica tudo.**

**Jasper: Não cara, Bella perdeu a chave. Eu estava ligando para perguntar onde você conseguiu o par de algemas rosa para que eu possa comprar o meu.**

**Edward: Não tem problema, nós podemos ir atrás quando você voltar do Emmett. Devemos dizer o autor sobre essa confusão?**

* * *

Música para esse capítulo: **Wonderwall – Oasis**

* * *

_"Macho e fêmea representam os dois lados do grande dualismo radical. Mas na verdade eles estão perpetuamente passando pelo outro. Fluido endurece para sólidos, sólidos vira líquidos. Não existe nenhum homem inteiramente masculino, nenhuma mulher puramente feminina." – Margaret Fuller_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

****_(Traduzido por Leili Pattz)  
_

Eu estava extremamente fora de série com Edward. _Novamente._

A tensão crescente e emoção misturada com minha ansiedade desde que nosso negócio tinha sido feito. No começo eu estava frustrada com Edward por sua trapaça. Ele tinha tomado o controle da situação, como de costume, mas o orgulho não me permitiria voltar com isso. Era mais uma batalha de dança como no Natal, não apenas uma dança _literal_. Quem iria ganhar desta vez?

Eu trabalhei a mim mesma no pânico, quando muitas das minhas experiências passadas de namoro brilharam na minha mente logo após a frustração diminuir. E se a noite terminou como um desastre? Nem Alice nem o nosso horário de trabalho iria coreografar esta noite. Era algo inteiramente privado que foi planejado com intenção, livre de forças externas, tais como feriados e de incentivo pelo álcool. Fiquei espantando as minhas dúvidas para longe, mas era difícil. Normalmente eu tinha minha rotina de encontros a cegas e parcial interesse acabado. Um candidato limpo senta-se à mesa fazendo perguntas educadas, lendo insinuações e linguagem corporal, avaliando os valores morais, etc.

Desta vez, eu não teria nenhuma rede de segurança. Este homem me conhecia e sabia entre ele e eu tínhamos uma química pesada e frustração sexual que estava grossa entre nós. Nada do que eu tinha dito ou feito tinha assustado Edward até agora, mas a possibilidade ainda estava à espera nos bastidores. Quando isso acontecesse, eu ainda teria que voltar ao trabalho no dia seguinte e encarar a música.

Lembrei-me da minha revelação no escritório de Rosalie e isso fluiu de novo minha mente. _Ele queria que eu o conhecesse antes que eu pudesse realmente rejeitá-lo._ Eu tinha que admitir que ele era um dos mais criativos 'pretendentes' que bateram na minha porta com suas cutucadas e golpes de seus comuns olhares lascivos. Ele sempre me irritava facilmente e, enquanto eu lutava para retornar, ele já estava girando com um outro projeto. Eu tinha chegado a conhecer o seu estilo muito bem, mas como adivinhar seu próximo passo, eu estava geralmente surpresa de alguma forma.

Para dizer o mínimo, eu tinha ficado encantada.

Ele era apenas humano. Um homem. Eu tinha que continuar usando isso para minha vantagem. Assim, com entusiasmo vibrante para este próximo grande confronto–embora eu nunca iria admitir a ele que eu tinha esse encontro em um nível tão alto para poupa-lo de se lisonjear–eu tinha feito uma varredura mental do meu armário enquanto arquivava papéis. Eu sabia que tinha que parecer deslumbrante para ele. Para mim. Isso era muito fácil para distribuir as minhas artimanhas femininas, mas estava em minha natureza–e na de todas as mulheres–e estava apoiada pelo meu juízo, não utilizando de qualquer estilo vagabunda sem respeito. Eu simplesmente tinha que jogar o jogo. Deus sabe que Edward usava seu charme em mim mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Pensando em seus lábios e palavras roucas enquanto estou olhando para a tela do computador não ajudava o meu trabalho. Na verdade, isso me fez parecer que eu estava cobiçando pornografia na minha área de trabalho com a minha expressão meio vidrada.

Depois do meu momento de felicidade no armário com Edward, tudo no trabalho tem sido jogado com histeria devido ao nosso novo caso. Rosalie não tinha mentido quando ela afirmou na segunda-feira, _"Sr. e Sr. Lawrence simplesmente pegaram um novo caso esta manhã e é um inferno."_

A próxima coisa que eu soube, é que estava em todos os jornais locais.

_Arthur Daniels, um homem de 39 anos foi considerado culpado pelo superior tribunal de King County, em 16 de dezembro sob a acusação de sequestro infantil. Dia 2 de novembro, uma menina de 14 anos [cujos pais solicitaram que a sua identidade não fosse revelada] foi raptada de sua casa e ficou desaparecida por duas semanas até Carrie Mallory, uma cidadã que caminhava para a sua casa a pé do trabalho encontrou a vítima viva em um beco. "Ela estava inconsciente e parecia desnutrida e tinha claramente passado através de algo horrível", Mallory afirmou em seu relatório policial. Baseado nas descrições da vítima, Daniels foi encontrado logo depois com uma grotesca perna ferida e imobilizada em seu porão em Wilkins Street. A sentença Daniels deverá ser de 25 aos na Unidade Correcional de Washington. No entanto, Daniels estava atualmente processando a família da vítima por seus ferimentos já que ele não é mais capaz de andar e será limitado pelo resto de sua vida. A vítima estava perturbada e incoerente quando foi encontrada e há boatos de que ela sofre de dano psicológico grave, se é a favor ou contra a vítima está para os tribunais decidirem. Daniels tem um excelente advogado, mas o escritório do advogado se recusa a revelar mais alguma informação neste momento._

Arremessei o jornal de lado por incontáveis momentos hoje. O caso colocou a todos em um clima ruim esta semana. Eu estiquei na minha cadeira, lutando contra um bocejo. "Eu acho que já passei por pelo menos quatro xícaras de café esta manhã, eu não sei o quanto mais eu posso consumir, mas eu preciso", choraminguei para Alice, batendo a minha caneca vazia na minha mesa.

"Eu acho que todos nós atingimos o nosso limite de cafeína. Estou mudando para café com leite, esta tarde. Isso é mais do que a nossa situação espessa habitual", ela respondeu, batendo no teclado.

"É ridículo e extremamente desnecessário para a pobre criança e sua família. Se um homem entra no meu apartamento e rouba-me enquanto estou no trabalho, bate em uma cadeira e fratura seu joelho, ele tem o direito de me processar por sua lesão e possivelmente ganhar", resmunguei com agitação crescente.

Eu sabia que Alice estava revirando os olhos de sua mesa. "Sim, está tudo em como o júri percebe a situação."

'Jogar com as nossas leis que estão lá para reforçar o nosso código moral e as pessoas responsáveis por seus crimes' era um tema comum de discussão entre Alice e eu. Nós gostávamos de resmungar hipocritamente de vez em quando.

"Droga, certo." Eu sentei na minha cadeira com um acesso de raiva. "É tudo em como ninguém percebe nada."

Alice fez uma pausa em sua digitação furiosa. "Exatamente."

Acima desse novo peso no trabalho e depois de esgotar-me mentalmente para os últimos dois dias sobre o encontro, Edward Cullen não era a minha pessoa favorita no momento. Lembrei-me de ontem de manhã em seu escritório.

_Na hora do almoço, eu bati na porta de Edward para ver se ele queria ir ao lugar de comida chinesa novamente. Ele me chamou em seu escritório, com as mãos imediatamente esfregando círculos do meu lado e descendo na minha espinha, logo que a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Eu subi para encontrar sua boca faminta já me buscando._

_Quando abri minha boca para falar, sua língua entrou e nós provamos um do outro enquanto sentia o calor percorrendo por dentro. Eu gemi contra seus lábios, firmemente movendo contra ele, como meus joelhos começando a ficarem fracos. Ele esmagou-me contra si com mais força e afastou alguns fios na minha têmpora antes de envolver totalmente a sua mão no meu cabelo._

_Eu quebrei o beijo quando finalmente tive que respirar. "Onde você quer comer?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego._

_Ele beijou um caminho no meu pescoço, beliscando suavemente na minha pele. "Em qualquer lugar que tenha você no menu."_

_Fechei meus olhos quando eu senti meu corpo responder com um tremor um pouco animado. "Você está muito... energético hoje", eu disse com o meu pescoço inclinado em direção a ele._

_Ele cantarolava ao longo da minha pele, continuando seus movimentos com o ardor aumentando. "Esta semana tem sido traiçoeira com o novo caso, quero ter de você tanto quanto eu posso antes de voltar para a insanidade."_

_Eu gemi baixinho quando a sua mão deslizou para cima da minha cintura para logo entrar na borda do meu sutiã._

_"Tem sido tão ocupado ultimamente e eu não tenho tempo para nada além do trabalho neste fim de semana." Seu nariz moveu a gola da minha blusa de lado enquanto ele se aventurou a abaixar._

_"O que você está dizendo?" Eu perguntei, começando a sentir-me confusa, enquanto desfrutava de seus lábios na minha pele. Ele continuou beijando ao longo da minha clavícula e eu ouvi a sua ingestão de ar quando ele abriu a boca para me lamber. Ignorando minhas perguntas simplesmente não era como ele fazia e eu imediatamente me senti alarmado com o seu comportamento. Meus dedos enrolaram em seu cabelo para levantar a sua cabeça, trazendo-o de volta para me encarar. "Por favor, Edward, basta ser sincero comigo", eu sussurrei, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos._

_Saindo de sua nuvem de luxúria, seus olhos apagaram quando ele olhou para o meu rosto, expressão expectante. "Eu tenho que cancelar nossa sexta-feira." Ele brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo, olhando para a ação com mais concentração do que o necessário. "Eu espero que você possa entender."_

Eu calmamente comecei a bater novamente o teclado, acrescentando ao som de digitação de Alice. Eu só tinha que dizer a ela por causa da minha desconhecida mistura de emoções, irritação e decepção sendo os dois primeiros misturados.

"Edward e eu não vamos jantar amanhã à noite."

Entre seu teclado alto batendo e pilhas de papéis batendo junto, Alice falou a mil por hora. "Sim, nós vamos precisar arrumar você e nem tente me fazer recuar. Insisto em ajudar com a maquiagem, porque isso só vai ser fantástico, eu sabia como seria depois de dois começaram a ficar beijando, é apenas natural que um homem lindo com dinheiro vá leva-la para sair e vocês já estão praticamente inseparáveis que nunca consigo entender como você não chegou nas suas calças ainda e–" de repente ficou em silêncio, exceto pelos sons de papéis sendo amassados que eu imaginava estavam flutuando em torno dela em uma nuvem de cogumelo lento. Só então, eu vi uma página de dançando até o teto antes levianamente descer. "Espere, você disse que vocês não vão?" Alice perguntou com uma voz estridente.

"Bem, sim, nós íamos jantar, mas ele cancelou." Eu estava me sentindo mais triste quando cada palavra saiu da minha boca, como se meu interior finalmente se abrisse com a confissão. Antes de Alice poderia arregaçar as mangas em preparação para socar o Edward, eu continuei. "Ele disse que as coisas eram apenas muito ocupadas agora... e estão. Esta semana tem sido realmente louca..."

Ela fez uma pausa no teclado novamente. "Eu suponho... mas ainda não posso acreditar que ele iria cancelar sem remarcar outra data no futuro."

Mesmo que Alice não podia me ver por trás da meia-parede, forcei um encolher de ombros casualmente. "Foi só uma brincadeira estúpida de qualquer maneira." No início da semana eu tinha dito a Alice de Edward me enganando e como o encontro era parte de um acordo que tínhamos feito. Assim que eu disse, ela tinha mentalmente começou a montar roupas para mim. Eu sabia pelo brilho travesso familiar nos olhos dela, ela poderia muito bem bater as mãos com Edward por ser um filho da puta sorrateiro.

"No entanto, você parece bastante chateada com isso", comentou em voz baixa, escrevendo cuidadosamente agora quando ela esperou que eu respondesse em igualdade de tom confiante.

Suspirei alto, lembrando mais uma vez a decepção recente. Ele parecia se sentir mal com isso e eu entendi, mas não me fez sentir melhor. O que havia de errado comigo? Aborrecida comigo mesma queimava novamente enquanto continuava a lamentar sobre isso desde ontem. "Sim Alice, acho que eu não estou me sentindo bem com isso."

O dia arrastou-se impetuoso enquanto entrei com a confusão do caso. Alice e eu estávamos nos telefones pela maior parte do dia e tomando notas excessivas e informações para Rosalie e Sr. e Sr. Lawrence. Desnecessário será dizer que eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais do que tensa quando Edward apareceu na minha mesa por volta das oito horas da noite.

"O que foi Edward?" Perguntei cansada com um toque de impaciência. Alice tinha embalado suas coisas e me deu um contorcido sorriso de 'boa sorte' antes de sair.

Edward parecia cansado com a gravata solta, as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, e seu lindo cabelo despenteado sobre sua cabeça. Sombras tênues sob seus olhos o faziam parecer mais melancólico do que o habitual e alguns pedaços suaves de barba estava começando a mostrar ao longo de sua mandíbula. "Eu só queria te acompanhar antes de você ir. Vou ficar um pouco mais esta noite."

"Me acompanhar?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada e empurrei minhas coisas na minha bolsa. "Eu estou sem beijos e amassos hoje à noite, eu estou cansada."

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele pegou o meu humor. "Eu estava apenas sendo educado."

"Bobagem", eu murmurei.

"De onde é que isso veio? Você não estava reclamando ontem, na verdade, parecia que você gostou muito disso."

Bati uma pilha de pastas na minha mesa. "Merda, certo. Eu gostei, um pouco demais. Você usou suas atenções como uma distração antes de bater-me na cabeça com uma má notícia. Porque você me leva por toda intimidade se você só vai cancelar comigo? Você tentou me manipular. De novo."

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, seus lábios pressionados em uma linha apertada. Em seguida, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo as extremidades juntarem. "Eu tentei te manipular", confessou.

Desviei o olhar dele e continuei empurrando as coisas em minha bolsa. Eu não sabia o que dizer em resposta. Ele estava sendo honesto comigo. Mas eu ainda estava chateada com ele. Mais do que eu tinha imaginado.

Observando a minha hesitação, ele se aproximou mais. Ele teve o cuidado de não me tocar e manteve um pouco de distância entre nós enquanto estava ao lado de minha mesa. Ele seguiu em frente. "Eu lidei mal com isso." Ele não estava exatamente pedindo desculpas e o silêncio gradualmente engrossou entre nós. Eu não gosto disso. Eu quase podia ouvir um trecho de silêncio desconfortável.

O que eu ia fazer ficar brava com ele por ter que trabalhar? Não, eu não ia ser _essa garota_. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente negando, ainda concentrado na minha bolsa.

"Isso tudo está incomodando você?" ele finalmente perguntou baixinho, sua presença declinando em meu espaço.

Suspirei pesadamente, permitindo que a intensidade dos meus sentimentos se dissipassem. "Eu acho que este caso tem chegado a mim também," eu admiti. Ele murmurou em acordo e eu olhei para ele, minha indignação feroz aumentando. "Nós dois sabemos que essa menina deve ser deixada em paz. Ela não está em relação ao crime que o homem cometeu. Quem sabe o que mais ele fez com ela," eu adicionei através dos meus dentes.

"Eu concordo, claro, mas o homem tem seus direitos também. Parte de seu corpo foi mutilado, ele nunca mais será o mesmo depois disso."

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Como você pode ter qualquer grama de simpatia por ele? Essa menina nunca mais será a mesma depois do que ele fez por isso eu não poderia me importar menos sobre os seus direitos."

"Não cabe a nós decidir, nós simplesmente cuidamos do caso. Nós não podemos controlar fatores como o seguro de compensação médica de sua família."

"Essa menina provavelmente tem danos psicológicos graves agora graças a ele e dinheiro de sua família deve estar contribuindo para a terapia a longo prazo", retorqui acaloradamente.

Sua voz aumentou acentuadamente também. "Isso é uma suposição segura, mas sua psicanálise não voltou ainda assim nós não sabemos completamente o que ele fez com ela. Ela estava em um estado de espírito para defender-se e, neste caso, foi um ataque vicioso."

"Eu não posso acreditar como antipático você está sendo sobre ela."

"Bella, você está deixando suas emoções e ideias saírem desenfreada", disse ele com finalidade precisa.

Eu estava cansada de tentar entendê-lo mais esta noite. Eu fechei o meu casaco e joguei minha bolsa no ombro. Bem, pelo menos eu tenho emoções. Minha cabeça doía e eu sabia que o meu tom ficaria bravo e doloroso. Eu passei por ele, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

_Insensível... complicado... estúpido... homem..._ Eu resmunguei interiormente para mim mesma enquanto esperava o elevador descer até o nível de garagem. Às vezes eu não entendia Edward. Somente quando minha mão começou a doer me fez perceber que eu estava segurando a alça de couro do meu saco com muita força. Joguei minhas coisas no meu carro e ligou o motor. Ele ronronou a vida e eu continuou resmungando baixinho como eu recusei o rádio. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebi que eu era de fato, realmente decepcionado com o cancelamento data porque Edward não era desprovido de emoção ou consideração.

Eu não tinha esperava isso.

Normalmente eu ficaria aliviada por ter escapar do seu truque barato e outro encontro. Mas... bem... eu estava imensamente curiosa sobre a coisa toda. Eu me perguntava se Edward tinha passado através disso.

Mas ele não o fez.

Eu estava ficando gradualmente mais triste a caminho de casa e pelo tempo que cheguei fora do meu prédio, me senti como uma pequena flor murcha. Sentei-me no meu carro estacionado por um momento para me recompor enquanto olhando para o volante. Eu estava cansado de ter essa queda de adolescente como uma menininha de merda.

_Controle-se, Bella, há um litro de Hagen Dazs no congelador..._

Sentindo-me ainda mais exausta, eu saí da minha Mercedes com a minha bolsa pendurada sobre o meu ombro de forma preguiçosa, prevendo o jantar vendo TV e o sorvete que me aguardava.

Parei quando ouvi um barulho de _pressão_ nos degraus da frente. Meus sentidos se animaram com o meu cansaço e eu cautelosamente me aproximei. O céu escuro noturno começou a fechar-se sobre mim enquanto apurei a minha audição. As folhas do arbusto batiam contra o prédio de tijolos. O pânico cresceu dentro de mim, formigando cada fibra do meu ser. Tentei segurar minha respiração pesada e eu podia ouvir meu sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos.

Tudo de uma vez, ouvi outro galho estalar alto e um esquilo correu como uma bala. Eu tropecei nos meus pés quase caindo na calçada quando um par de braços me pegou. Um grito ficou preso na minha garganta quando a pessoa me girou para encará-lo.

"Bella?"

Meus olhos arregalaram encontrando os verdes de Edward. Sua surpresa logo se transformou em preocupação. "Bella, o que está fazendo aqui fora?"

Quando a minha adrenalina diminuiu, eu cai contra o seu peito à beira das lágrimas. Ele colocou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou com cuidado. Seu calor envolveu em torno de mim como um véu protetor mantendo minhas emoções na borda. "O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou com urgência calma, os lábios pressionando contra o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu... eu pensei que ouvi alguém no mato", eu murmurei, pressionando o meu rosto em seu peito duro procurando por mais conforto.

"Não há nada mais lá. O que quer que fosse já se foi. Você está segura agora." A tensão em seu corpo relaxou e ele brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava pendurado no centro das minhas costas enquanto minha frequência cardíaca diminuiu de volta ao normal.

Suspirei e encostei o nariz perto da base de sua garganta, inalando seu aroma doce. Como eu estava afundando ainda mais em um transe feliz sonolento, ocorreu-me que Edward estava de pé aqui fora meu prédio e... me abraçando.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele suspirou e me soltou. "Eu não gostei de você indo embora assim..."

"Foi uma discussão estúpida," eu bufei, ainda sentindo dor sobre tudo, ainda muito cansada para discutir mais.

Ele balançou a cabeça e, lentamente, levou as mãos até embalar o meu rosto, me trazendo para mais perto dele. "Não, não foi estúpido." Seu hálito quente misturado com o ar gelado, agradou os meus lábios. "Você estava compartilhando os seus sentimentos quando eu decidi ser técnico. Eu disse que você era muito emocional com uma imaginação turbulenta, mas eu... _admiro_ essa paixão em você."

Ele olhou para mim tão sério, os olhos observando o meu rosto atentamente. Meu peito estava pesado e eu mordi meu lábio. _Caramba, por que eu continuo sentindo como se fosse chorar ao seu redor?_ Seu foco caiu para os meus lábios sendo mordidos e ele lentamente os puxou dos meus dentes com o polegar. Eu pensei que ele ia me beijar e eu esperei por isso, sem fôlego.

Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu olhar semicerrado e ele quase sorriu antes de lentamente deixar suas mãos cair voltarem para o lado. "É melhor você entrar, já está tarde e escuro aqui fora", ele disse, com o empurrão de seu queixo em direção a minha porta da frente.

Senti o calor no meu rosto desaparecer enquanto minha mente tentou voltar à coerência. Isso é tudo o que ele veio fazer aqui? Para me dizer que eu tinha paixão? Eu não podia decidir se era incrivelmente romântico ou extremamente bizarro fazer a viagem para isso, mas ele me deixou sentindo.. peculiar. Eu estava profundamente afetada pelo gesto.

"Hum, gostaria de subir... para tomar um café?" _O que é um pedido estranho, às oito e meia de uma noite de quinta-feira._

Ele sorriu enquanto seu olhar passou rapidamente até o lado do meu prédio, olhando para o chão, melancolicamente tentado. Então ele disse: "Obrigado, mas eu não posso. Tenho que voltar para o escritório." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se virou para ir embora.

Eu estava debatendo em o chamar com outra oferta de suborno de alimentos. Mas eu sabia a diferença entre apaixonada e desesperada. Minha mente correu, não querendo que ele fosse. Ele veio até aqui em sua própria missão e eu queria resolver a minha também. Após os jogos e a intimidade, senti-me extremamente desapontada com o cancelamento do encontro. Espelhando seus pensamentos anteriores, eu não poderia deixá-lo ir embora assim. Sendo a pessoa impulsiva em pânico que eu era, soltei: "Eu quero esse encontro."

Ele parou em seus passos sem se virar.

"Edward..." Eu perguntei de novo. _Droga eu não estava indo para mendigar._ Eu ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade.

Ele se virou para mim quando uma suave brisa de inverno dançou em sua forma. "Você quer isso tanto quanto eu Bella", ele disse, com uma felicidade tranquila e um curvar de seu lábio. Ele virou-se para ir de novo como o sorriso se espalhando ainda mais em seu rosto.

O aborrecimento despertou dentro de mim de novo, tão facilmente. Ele era tão enigmático e aberto. Era este outro de seus jogos? Limpei a contorção do meu rosto quando ele parou e olhou por cima do ombro. Eu vi um lampejo de preocupação desesperado sob sua guarda. "E Bella, por favor, não saia à procura em cantos escuros e arbustos... não é seguro." Com isso, ele afastou-se na rua, as bordas do seu casaco balançando contra o vento atrás dele.

Fiquei pasma em meu lugar, observando o balanço de sua caminhada e da postura forte de seus ombros. Ele logo desapareceu atrás da neblina e escuridão da noite de Seattle.

~xXx~

Continuamos a trabalhar horas extras na sexta-feira, ficando nosso caso juntos contra Arthur Daniels, reverificando fatos, alinhando testemunhas, recebendo as suas declarações sobre registro, reuniões com os outros advogados, compromissos com o juiz, _compromissos, reuniões, compromissos._

Eu não vi Edward muitas vezes até que nós tivemos outra reunião apressada interdepartamental. Ele propositalmente sentou ao lado de Jasper, que sentou ao lado de Alice, que sentou ao meu lado entre a mesa lotada na sala de conferências. Depois de alguns minutos de olhar para ele de lado, senti um pedaço de papel com cuidado flutuar no meu colo.

_Jantar neste domingo no lugar daquele? 7 da noite._

Minhas sobrancelhas franzidas. Domingo não era um dia antes do trabalho? Pensei em quão limitado nosso tempo seria com uma borda agridoce. Talvez ele estava desesperado para fazer isso comigo. Desespero aberto não era o estilo de Edward surtado Cullen. Vasculhando a minha mente, meus olhos vagavam para bloco de anotações e o horário na minha frente na mesa. Então isso me bateu.

Tínhamos a segunda de folga porque domingo era véspera de Ano Novo. A surpresa canalizou através de mim. Eu estava arrebatada pelas ações e brincadeiras habituais de Edward que o próximo feriado escapou da minha atenção. Alice ainda não tinha mencionado isso e minhas suspeitas cresceram quando tentei descobrir o porquê. A menina nunca recusou uma festa ou grande evento, especialmente em um feriado. Então eu imediatamente me senti culpada por suspeitar que todos, próximos e queridos a mim planejavam conspirações. Então, novamente, era Alice. Ela tinha mais truques do que um mágico na _Red Bull_.

Outro motivo para aceitar o convite de Edward estava para chegar ao ponto chave. Eu desenhei um coração em volta do meu_ Sim_ no bilhete de Edward, redobrando, e discretamente passei de volta por debaixo da mesa fingindo concentrar no meu bloco de anotações.

Quando eu tinha certeza que o bilhete tinha chegado de volta para Edward, eu por acaso dei uma olhada de lado enquanto ele lia a minha resposta. Sua mandíbula flexionou quando ele lutou com um sorriso, enquanto tentava manter sua máscara profissional. Um turbilhão de borboletas despertaram na boca do meu estômago. Nós, os advogados éramos técnicos nisso. Ele tinha a minha resposta, por escrito, desta vez.

_Não pode voltar atrás agora._

A onda de borboletas veio em ataques no fim de semana, quando o domingo à noite se aproximava cada vez mais. Eu estava impaciente e respirando de forma irregular quando joguei as coisas de lado no meu armário. Alice estava em seu caminho. Eu tinha informado da mudança do encontro e ela gritou alegremente para oferecer seus serviços de beleza mais uma vez, não se importando com o mínimo de que era véspera de Ano Novo. Mais uma vez, as minhas suspeitas foram para a sua aparente falta de planos, mas eles foram rapidamente apagados pelo meu tsunami de borboletas rolando no meu estômago.

Depois de tomar banho e me depilar meticulosamente, eu estava na minha toalha, olhando as minhas roupas. Nada do que eu possuía parecia bom o suficiente enquanto eu batia os cabides e passo ao longo de todas as roupas indignas. Assim que eu estava prestes a rasgar um vestido para conduzir a um concerto de emergência, quando Alice apareceu.

Com três caixas empilhados verticalmente em um carrinho ela arrastou sua forma doce pela porta. Agradeço ao universo por Alice Brandon. Eu suspirei com profunda gratidão e puxei-a pelo braço para a minha morada de pilhas desordenadas de roupas.

"Ah, meu Deus..." Alice observou enquanto ela cuidadosamente passou por cima de minha bagunça. "Você realmente precisa de mim esta noite."

"Eu preciso!" Eu admiti, esperando que o desespero não ficasse muito evidente em meu tom.

Ela bateu palmas energicamente com o sorriso mais brilhante, mostrando todos os dentes pequenos. "Claro que sim! Basta pensar na minha bondade para o seu casamento."

"Meu o quê?"

"Isso não importa agora", ela interrompeu, todos os negócios. "Cero! Temos apenas duas horas então fique quieta Bella. Desafiando meu a cada etapa do caminho só vai te machucar."

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir, enquanto eu obediente sentei-me em frente a ela no banheiro para dar a ela o centro do palco. Ela escovou e secou o meu cabelo, deixando-o em longas madeixas brilhantes que enrolavam nas extremidades para enquadrar o meu rosto e pendurado nas minhas costas. Antes de nos mudarmos para a maquiagem tivemos que decidir sobre o que eu estava usando para que tudo combinasse e soasse bem juntos.

"Você tem tantos vestidos bonitos, Bella", Alice comentou enquanto passou por cada coisa no armário, fazendo observações mentais e decisões ao longo do caminho. No fundo do armário, ela finalmente tirou um vestido que eu tinha esquecido e que não tinha usado desde o ano passado para um dos banquetes da empresa de caridade para um orfanato local. "Que tal esse?" Ela ergueu um vestido de cetim azul claro. O comprimento era um pouco acima joelhos com alças finas. "Eu acho que ficaria deslumbrante se fosse sem as alças. Apenas alguns ajustes..." ela parou em seus cálculos.

A ideia de Alice se adequou a mim e meu espírito se iluminou com alívio e emoção. Ela fez a minha maquiagem no mínimo do jeito que eu preferia, mantendo suave, acentuando os olhos com delineador líquido e rímel e dando meus lábios um brilho escuro. Sentei-me e a deixei fazer o seu trabalho feliz em seu pequeno universo de embelezamento. De uma das caixas saíram ferramentas de costura, eu estremeci quando ela cortou as alças acetinadas fora. Depois que ela costurou para arrumar, eu fui para o banheiro com minhas roupas intimas rendadas que eu havia escolhido.

"Iria realmente ajudar ter peitos maiores agora mesmo", comentei, ajustando o sutiã sem alças.

Alice invadiu o banheiro para me ajudar com as meninas. Engoli em seco quando ela chegou na minha frente e tirou cada um se antes de pressionar o sutiã apertado contra meu peito. Eu me virei para olhar para o meu reflexo no espelho. "Uau... isso é um pouco de decote... embora você não precisasse maltratá-los."

Ela sorriu. "Bem, eles certamente vão ser _maltratados _agora."

Eu bufei e colocando uma corrente de prata delicada em torno do meu pescoço. Eu preferia manter as coisas calmas essa noite. Eu coloquei meus sapatos combinando que eu tinha comprado com o vestido e me virei. "Bem, o que você realmente acha?"

Alice sorriu para mim, as coisas dela já embaladas em suas caixas ao lado dela. "Eu tenho um 10. Bella, você está simplesmente maravilhosa e realmente animada para sair. Isso não vai ser o seu habitual chato encontro às cegas."

"E o que você vai fazer esta noite Alice? É véspera de Ano Novo e você não mencionou uma única coisa sobre seus planos."

"Ah..." Seus olhos piscavam longe de meus por um momento, pensando em sua resposta. "Apenas pequenos planos de jantar e dançar com Jasper. Nenhuma das festas para nós esse ano. Tenho certeza que vai ser semelhante a sua noite..." ela tagarelava rapidamente, casualmente recusando a importância de seus planos com um abano de mão.

Interrompendo-nos, a campainha tocou, acendendo uma nova onda de nervosismo no meu interior.

"Eu vou atender. Você pegue o seu casaco," Alice ofereceu, fazendo seu carrinho rodar e indo para a porta.

Eu apressadamente transferi minhas coisas como de carteira, telefone, brilho labial, chaves, etc para a minha bolsa de cetim e coloquei meu casaco. Depois de dar-me uma última verificação rápida no espelho, eu caminhdi para a porta para encontrar Alice e Edward falando baixinho.

Limpei a garganta alto.

Alice riu sem jeito e acenou para nós, seu carrinho de rolando atrás dela com as borrachas gritando e batidas descendo as escadas. Eu teria rido se a minha atenção não fosse imediatamente arrebatada pela presença de Edward. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e focados, a intensidade de seu olhar quase enervante em mim.

Ofereci-lhe um sorriso nervoso. _É hora de colocar o meu melhor pé em frente._

"Está tudo bem Bella. É apenas eu." Ele me deu um sorriso de boca fechada, que se curvou no canto. Eu estava atordoada por um momento com sua qualidade sedutora e calor. "Pronto?" Aceitei a mão que ele estendeu para mim, sendo varrida em seu recém banhado, barba feita, algodão e aroma de baunilha. Quando ele me puxou para si, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você está maravilhosa..."

"Obrigada", eu suspirei.

Edward era o perfeito cavalheiro. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro do seu Jaguar para mim e esperou que eu entrasse com cuidado antes de fechar a porta. Ele caminhou ao redor da frente do carro com rápida graça ao invés de impaciência. O ar entrou correndo com a sua presença e a atmosfera carregou instantaneamente entre nós. Nós dois nos entreolhamos e novamente trocamos pequenos sorrisos como tolos.

Ele balançou a cabeça com uma risada e trocou as marchas antes de sair pela estrada. Nós dois silenciosamente reconhecemos que isso era novo para nós. Era estranho e refrescante ser cordial e hesitante com o outro. Optei por conversa aleatória para quebrar o silêncio antes que isso se estendesse. "Você terminou tudo para o caso de Daniels neste fim de semana, como você queria?"

"Eu terminei. Vamos esquecer o trabalho hoje à noite, hein?"

Eu assenti em concordância. Edward estava certo. Hoje era sobre nós, não o trabalho ou qualquer outra pessoa. O que estava entre nós, estávamos tentando testar as águas ainda mais e ver até onde isso pode ir. Ter um histórico de brigas como colegas de trabalho, passar o tempo no mesmo círculo social, e química sexual pesada não era exatamente uma fórmula para um relacionamento cometido. Nenhum de nós jogou o cuidado para o vento.

"Para onde nós vamos?"

"Pelo que me disseram, é um dos melhores."

"Que tal uma dica?" Eu pedi brincando. Eu não queria voltar ao silêncio.

Ele me deu um olhar de soslaio. "É um lugar que eu sei que você gosta."

Bem isso me atiçou ainda mais. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas em concentração. Certamente não seria o lugar de comida chinesa que fomos para o almoço com frequência. Eu mentalmente listei todos os lugares que eu sempre ia. Nenhum deles parecia se encaixar com as nossas roupas. Eu comecei a ficar um pouco preocupada e balancei a cabeça, como se a ação iria literalmente empurrar os meus pensamentos.

Ele quebrou em um sorriso grande. "Não se pense muito sobre isso. Nós estaremos lá em breve."

"Você é sempre tão vago..." Eu disse com um beicinho falso.

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça de novo, rindo baixinho.

Poucos minutos depois, paramos em um estacionamento em frente ao mar. Assim que eu vi a placa do edifício, a realização me atingiu. O restaurante Palisades Waterfront* era onde ele estava me levando para o jantar.

_*** **__www . palisaderestaurant . com_

Esse foi o restaurante que eu brevemente recomendei a ele na primeira noite que o vi. A noite da nossa aventura de uma noite. Engoli em seco, esmagando isso que ele lembrou de um assunto tão frívolo em conversa ociosa com uma mulher que ele tinha conhecido a pouco tempo.

Ele estacionou com o manobrista na frente da entrada antes de virar seu torso para me encarar. "Lembro-me de tudo o que você diz, Bella", ele disse simplesmente e saiu do carro. Ele cumprimentou o manobrista, o homem deu-lhe o seu número de bilhete e Edward deu uma gorjeta generosa.

Ele se juntou a mim na entrada e eu continuei a olhar para ele com admiração enquanto me guiou através da porta com a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. O simples toque enviou uma vibração através de mim. Fomos apresentados a uma mesa íntima ao lado da janela com vista para o mar e os barcos atracados. Mais adiante se via a cidade à noite, notando-se com luzes que brilhavam ao longo da reflexão águas. Era deslumbrante.

Eu mal notei um garçom retirar meu casaco enquanto eu olhava pela janela. Quando o garçom empurrou minha cadeira para eu sentar, eu ouvi uma ingestão aguda da respiração. Eu me virei para Edward curiosa. "Há algo de errado?" Eu encontrei os olhos verdes de Edward, tão largos e olhando fixamente. Eu realmente esperava que meu peito não saiu do meu vestido ou qualquer coisa.

Ele parecia ferido no peito. "Você está... Bella, você está incrível..." Ele limpou a garganta conscientemente–muito incomum para Edward.

Eu mentalmente bati meu punho com a Alice. Edward deslizou seu casaco também, revelando uma camisa abotoada, aberta na garganta e uma calça preta estampada com finas linhas cinzas. Seu cinto completou o quadro, colocado ordenadamente em torno de sua cintura. _Classe._

Como de costume, ele sorriu quando ele me pegou olhando com cobiça.

Eu limpei minha garganta e fingi meus olhos simplesmente continuaram o seu caminho para olhar o menu. Ouvimos os especiais educadamente, mas quando chegou a parte de bebidas eu parei. Normalmente eu era não-comprometedora e pedia a minha própria taça de vinho, mas eu não tinha certeza do que dizer. Eu deixei Edward falar. Ele era todo sorrisos carismáticos com a garçonete quando pediu uma garrafa de _Kenwood's_ Sauvignon Blanc***** e nossas saladas.

_*** **__**Kenwood's**__** Sauvignon Blanc: **__**bit . ly / ZjTQNC**_

Depois que o garçom levou os nossos pedidos e trouxe o nosso vinho, Edward pigarreou novamente, mas não iniciou qualquer conversa. Eu tomo um gole de meu vinho pensando em algo para dizer. O líquido acalmou os meus nervos um pouco e queimou em seu caminho para baixo, deixando um gosto azedo na minha boca. Senti-me bastante agradável. No entanto, quanto mais Edward olhava para a minha aparência apreciativa, mais isso desfez as minhas tentativas de acabar com o nervosismo. Eu acho que pela primeira vez estávamos em uma perda para palavras. O que é o contrário de nós. Sorri para a ironia de tudo isso.

"Algo está divertido?" O charme tranquilo estava de volta e irradiando dele.

"É só qu ... não estamos discutindo, estamos?"

"Você gostaria de discutir?" Seu sorriso instantaneamente enrolado em um lado e os seus olhos brilharam.

"Bem, não, mas nós não somos exatamente falando," eu amuei e brinquei com a haste do meu copo de vinho.

"Se uma pessoa não mostra uma boa conversa, eu preferiria discutir sobre algo interessante." Ele tomou um gole de vinho, olhando divertido para mim por cima da borda.

"Você está dizendo que eu sou incapaz de ter uma boa conversa?" Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava provocando ou irritada.

"É por isso que você sempre briga comigo?"

"Você propositadamente me provoca."

"Eu–"

"Você–"

Nós paramos de falar bruscamente e ficamos nos olhando, esperando para ver qual seria o movimento do outro. Nós olhamos para o outro como felinos antes de uma luta. Assim que o sorriso de Edward se espalhou pelo seu rosto, eu senti a minha própria expressão espelhando o seu. Em seguida, as saladas chegaram, nos fazendo quebrar nosso contato visual.

Nós comemos lentamente, mastigando cuidadosamente. Edward tomou outro gole generoso de seu vinho e minha visão pego seus músculos do pescoço se movendo mais uma vez quando ele engoliu. _Por que diabos foi isso é tão quente?_ Eu estava oficialmente perdendo a cabeça com este homem. Eu não conseguia entender minhas reações físicas a ele–não é de admirar que eu não tinha tido nenhuma chance de controlá-los.

Para afastar da distração, meu olhar vagava pelo belo restaurante com os seus tetos assustadoramente altos e pilares maciços por toda a sala. Tinha acolhedores mobiliários elegantes com ricos tapetes, ladrilhos de mosaico e iluminação decorando de forma moderna e um toque romântico. Esse realmente era um dos melhores lugares para comer na cidade, com uma vista espetacular junto ao cais.

"Você aprova a minha escolha para jantar?" ele perguntou, conscientemente, observando a minha atenção com o ambiente.

A sensação de calor caiu sobre mim. "Você se lembrou... da primeira noite no Monty ..." Eu disse que um sussurro.

Ele se inclinou para a frente. "Sim..."

"Parecia tão trivial no momento em que eu mencionei isso a você." Era difícil não deixar que minha visão vagasse, mas eu me forcei a encontrar seu olhar.

"Você também lembro de me dizer uma... coisa _trivial_." Ele tinha um ponto. "Lhe perguntei essa a noite se você queria jantar comigo aqui."

"Isso é sobre sempre conseguir o que quer? Outra conquista?" Perguntei gentilmente.

"É tão ruim se isso é _você_?" Ele segurou meus olhos com seu olhar, sondando-me para a minha resposta.

"Eu... não. Eu não sei."

Nossos pratos de salada vazios foram removidos e substituídos por nosso prato principal. Eu tinha pedido pato assado e Edward caranguejo. Eu podia sentir meus olhos se arregalando com a visão dessa coisa grande e cozida e repousando em sua parte traseira com seus membros articulados para frente. O caranguejo parecia horrível ao mesmo tempo que parecia delicioso.

Ele imediatamente começou a desmembrar e quebrar as articulações. Eu não queria ser pega olhando rudemente e trouxe minha atenção para o meu pato. Nossa atmosfera foi muito contrastada entre o meu corte calmo e mastigando com a alta torção e quebra de Edward. Eu comecei a rir silenciosamente para mim mesma, tentando desesperadamente segurar na minha diversão. Não há nada como rir de seu encontro para começar a noite rolando para o desastre.

Edward olhou para cima da deliciosa criatura terrível com um sorriso confuso. "Você está feliz com seu prato?"

Mais uma vez, meu corpo tinha sua própria agenda e minhas risadinhas jorraram em muitos risos. "Você está feliz o seu?" Eu sufoquei entre risos. "Isso vai levar um longo tempo para comer."

"Sim", ele respondeu com um sorriso polido e trouxe uma perna de caranguejo à boca. Seus lábios fecharam em torno da borda por um momento e então ele tirou a carne de caranguejo com os dentes. _O que eu não daria para ser a perna desse caranguejo!_ Eu não tinha ideia de como algo que poderia ser tão... erótico? Eu tinha uma fantasia passageira em despejar seu pequeno pote de manteiga na minha perna só para tê-lo de roendo-me assim.

Nesse ponto, eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre o meu pato assado e me concentrei na forma de Edward comer. Seus dedos fazendo quebrar, posicionando-o em certos ângulos. Depois, com um pouco de pressão, os dedos flexionados para soltar a carne. Seus dedos delicadamente arrancaram fora o escudo e então... a minha parte favorita. Ele trouxe a peça para sua boca e pegou a carne com os dentes.

Eu vigorosamente sacudi os pensamentos absurdos da minha cabeça e foquei no meu prato. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Ah, certo, comendo. Assim como eu estava no meio de me recuperar, ele falou.

"Bella..."

Eu olhei para cima para ver que ele tinha parado de comer com uma pata de caranguejo levantada entre os dedos. "Você gostaria de experimentar um pouco?"

Devo ter assentido ou_ algo_ semelhante, porque ele começou o processo novamente de quebrar e beliscar a casca com os dedos... Minhas bochechas estavam exageradamente quentes e o vinho não estava ajudando. Ele tocou um pedaço de carne de caranguejo e arrastou-o através do prato de manteiga. Ele ergueu para o meu rosto, esperando.

Fixei os meus olhos com os dele, enquanto lentamente inclinei e agarrei o pequeno pedaço de carne de caranguejo com meus lábios. Enfiei minha língua ao longo de seu dedo para obter o resto da manteiga que tinha escorrido também.

Sua respiração prendeu e seus olhos escureceram com um pouco de excitação. "Mais?"

Devo ter assentido novamente, presa em seus olhos e respondendo a cada movimento sutil e modos dele. A pouca iluminação da sala e a privacidade de nossa mesa ao lado da janela da cabine dava apoio a nossa bolha.

Ele puxou mais carne para fora da pata quebrada e passou através da manteiga antes de oferecê-lo a mim. Notei que havia mais manteiga escorrendo pelos dedos neste momento, e me perguntei quão intencional isso era. Meus lábios se separaram para aceitar a oferta e vi a mudança da sua expressão sob meus cílios quando lambi a manteiga extra fora seus dois dedos. Um pequeno suspiro com gemido escapou de seus lábios e meu rosto coloriu.

Isso continuou várias vezes e eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de ficar de pé mais tarde com os joelhos enfraquecidos e a dor crescente entre as minhas pernas. Quando alguém está frustrado sexualmente, cada pequena atenção parece o mundo. Quanto mais severamente uma mulher podia ser dissolvida e ainda sobreviver?

Edward esteve me alimentando por pelo menos 20 minutos. "Você não está com fome?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego.

"Sim...", disse ele, rachar outra perna. Eu duvidava que ele estava se referindo ao caranguejo, quando ele olhou para mim com escura intensidade.

Eu agarrei um garçom que passava pela camisa. "Podemos ter o ar-condicionado aqui?" Eu estava desesperada para esfriar ou eu estaria atacando o meu encontro sobre a mesa em breve.

"Sim, está quente aqui", Edward disse suavemente.

"Sufocante", acrescentei.

Vendo nossa pele avermelhada, o garçom reprimiu um sorriso e saiu para fazer a nossa licitação. Edward terminou o resto de seu caranguejo, que não estava exatamente me ajudando também. A quebra, seus dedos. A carne, os dentes. A manteiga brilhando em seus lábios. Eu era o seu público mais uma vez, lentamente me transformando em o pato assado que eu tinha pedido bem na frente dele. Foi uma benção quando os pratos foram removidos e substituídos por um prato de cortesia com frutas e trufas. Chocolate perdia em comparação com Edward esta noite. Ele era um caminho, respirando afrodisíaco.

Eu fui para a fruta com a mão trêmula. Meus hormônios estavam borbulhando, soltando-me pelas costuras. Edward estava impecável e arrumado em sua perfeita camisa preta e cabelo cuidadosamente trabalhado, desfrutando de uma trufa com um sorriso satisfeito. Eu nunca conheci um homem que gostava de chocolate, tanto quanto Edward.

Eu desviei o olhar dele e mordi um cubo de melão. Com contraste ainda maior da ordem de Edward, um fio de suco escapou pelo meu queixo. De repente, ele sentou-se ansiosamente e se inclinou para frente, me assustando. Seu olhar era positivamente latente enquanto ele se concentrou em meus lábios e queixo. Ele fez uma breve pausa na concentração e eu estava prestes a perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo.

Meus lábios se separaram para falar, mas ele me parou, sussurrando: "Não se mova..." Ele fechou o espaço entre nós e lambeu o caminho de suco de meu queixo até o lábio inferior.

Meus olhos se fecharam quando ele tocou seus lábios nos meus. Eu suspirei de contentamento quando meus lábios percorriam sua boca, saboreando o chocolate misturado com melão. Ele era tão suave e delicioso e meu corpo doía por ele. Eu estava prestes a puxar o seu rosto mais perto com uma mão quando fomos interrompidos.

"Ahem." Nos separamos, um pouco atordoados, enquanto o garçom colocou a conta na direção de Edward e saiu abruptamente envergonhado, murmurou desculpas atrás dele. "Sinto muito senhor" e "tomem todo o tempo que vocês precisarem."

Nós sentamos em nossas cadeiras para regular a nossa respiração como Edward pagou a conta.

"O que foi isso?"

"Recentemente, adquiri um gosto por melão",* ele respondeu, pegando um cubo de melão distraidamente. Ele mastigou-a ansiosamente olhando bastante quente e incomodado.

_Bem, isso é sobre o tempo!_

Foi completamente refrescante ver que eu não era a única sentada aqui com ondas de calor muito antes de minha idade permitida.

Colocando sua carteira em seu bolso, ele se levantou e ergueu meu casaco pendurado na parte de trás da cadeira de veludo. "Você está pronta para ir?" ele perguntou, segurando-a para mim colocar.

"Para onde vamos?" Fiquei intrigada, mas escorreguei meus braços através das mangas de qualquer maneira.

Arrumando meu casaco sobre meus ombros, ele inclinou-se e falou baixinho no meu ouvido. "A noite está longe de terminar..."

_Enigmático novamente..._ Eu virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. O resplendor de luz tinha desaparecido de suas maçãs do rosto, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando. Eu não tinha certeza do que isso era até este momento, mas eu encontrei-me surpreendentemente animada para o que ele tinha guardado.

* * *

_***** Para entender o sentido por trás disso, leia o Outtake **(www . fanfiction s/ 6658806/ 1/)** - e comentem!_

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 17**

_Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo no meu ouvido. "Você não está pensando em fugir antes da meia-noite, não é?"_

_"Isso não é um conto de fadas..." eu disse com a minha praticidade habitual, sentindo-me nervosa novamente. Ele riu baixinho e me abraçou. Em cerca de sete minutos eu estaria comemorando o Ano Novo com ele. Não Emmett ou uma aventura. Edward Cullen. Era apenas um encontro, certo? Isso se sentia muito mais importante, como a subida final de um morro, oscilando à beira de uma ardósia fresca ou um novo amanhecer. Era assustador colocar o Ano Novo em perspectiva._

_"Qualquer resoluções de Ano Novo?" Edward perguntou como se estivesse lendo minha mente._

_Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento, mas veio vago. "Eu não tenho pensado muito."_

_"Eu consigo pensar em vários para você." O ouvi com a provocação suave em sua voz que geralmente acompanhava seu sorriso._

_Eu levantei meu rosto para olhar para ele com os olhos semicerrados. "Como o quê? Você acha que eu deveria sair pulando pela rua com você?" Espere, eu já tinha feito isso... "Andar na praia, piqueniques no parque, uma vida mundana fácil?"_

_Ele riu sem humor. "Eu certamente espero que não. Eu posso fazer um piquenique assassino, mas se você já parou de discutir comigo, eu diria que você já está resignada a uma vida mundana."_

_Ele me girou e girou de volta em seus braços energicamente, como que para provar como a vida não convencional e emocionante pode estar com ele. Ele impulsionou minha própria disposição arrojada._

_"Você não pode simplesmente ser agradável?"_

_Ele me abraçou antes de me girar e mergulhar de novo comigo. Ele me segurou em seus braços precariamente enquanto se aproximou, equilibrando-me à sua mercê. "Você quer que eu simplesmente concorde com seus termos e não vou fazer isso."_

* * *

**Finalmente eles tiveram o tão esperado encontro, mas ainda é só o começo. Não tenho muito o que comentar porque estou escrevendo essa nota às 02:30 da manhã e meu cérebro não está trabalhando muito bem lol **

**O próximo capítulo só vem depois do dia 5 de janeiro, porque todo mundo merece uma folga lol  
**

**Então para quem só acompanha essa fic e eu não vou encontrar em outras fanfics, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e comentem nesse também  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

Música do Capítulo: _**Help, I'm Alive – Metric**_

* * *

"_A dança é um poema em que cada movimento é uma palavra." – Mata Hari_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Eu fiz o meu melhor para manter-me com os passos de Edward. Depois dele me guiar com os dedos descansando levemente sobre as minhas costas, isso não estava ajudando com o meu problema do joelho fraco.

Quando o manobrista trouxe o seu Jaguar elegante e entramos, Edward se virou para mim. "Bella eu..." Ele fez uma pausa, o rosto cuidadosamente solene. Ele limpou a garganta, não encontrando meu olhar imediatamente e pensei que talvez eu fiz algo errado. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim, lambendo você assim em público."

Meu próprio constrangimento começou a rastejar quando eu pensei mais sobre sua língua quente na minha pele, em vez da decência de tudo. "Se você não tivesse, eu provavelmente teria feito...", eu admiti com calor penetrando em meu rosto quando me lembrei como queria jogar sobre a mesa até ele não muito tempo atrás.

Ao ouvir minha confissão, seu olhar firme tomou conta de mim e interessadamente se inclinou para mais perto, contemplando a verdade das minhas palavras. Será que ele não acredita em como eu estava totalmente atraída para ele? Minha respiração engatou um pouco, os limites do carro se tornando mais perceptíveis enquanto Edward me sugou em sua bolha de novo, seus intensos olhos pensativos, deslumbrando-me.

Um carro buzinou atrás de nós e nós dois empurramos de volta para os nossos lugares, assustados com o barulho enquanto o embaraço inundou a tensão novamente. A expressão solene de Edward caiu de volta no lugar quando ele mudou de marcha e saiu do restaurante.

Seguimos por vários cruzamentos, cuidadosamente mantendo nossos olhos à frente na estrada. Eventualmente, a minha curiosidade venceu o silêncio. "Para onde vamos agora?" Eu perguntei timidamente, controlando minha ansiedade. Ele estava me levando para casa? Eu não queria que o nosso encontro terminasse, a menos que ele passasse a noite comigo...

"Bem, eu originalmente planejei este jantar para sexta-feira, mas eu também gostaria de celebrar Ano Novo com você esta noite. Se você quiser..."

Eu sorri, olhando-o pelo canto do meu olho. "Eu não gostaria de acabar com os seus planos."

"Vou levar isso como um sim."

Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta original, mas eu deixei isso ir. Ele fez muito e já estávamos em uma noite civilizada. _Feliz._ Ele estacionou na rua do nosso destino, deslizando o Jaguar no espaço apertado, sem esforço. É exibida uma confiança quieta dentro de si, de forma muito diferente de seu habitual arrogância. Talvez fosse a sua precisão e a maneira suave suas mãos se moviam sobre o volante e forte... Quem sabia que estacionamento paralelo poderia ser tão quente?

Edward abriu a porta para mim e fez um gesto para um arranha-céu de altura. Foi refinado e elegante e se projetava entre os edifícios da cidade. Luzes coloridas foram lançados do alto e baixo, iluminando os arcos geométricos de sua arquitetura estilizada. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a visão.

"Oh meu Deus, isso é..."

"Sim..." Ele sorriu, pretensioso e me aproximou para falar baixo perto da minha orelha. "É a Colômbia Tower Club, o edifício mais alto de Seattle. Não somente tem um lounge na cobertura, mas também dá uma visão de 360º de toda a cidade." Fiquei espantada em como Edward realmente pensa sobre esses detalhes e seus padrões eram _altos_.

Edward me manteve perto enquanto entramos no prédio. O lobby zumbia com entusiasmo e o calor caiu sobre nós, contrastando com o ar frio do exterior. Entregamos os nossos casacos e esprememos no elevador lotado, olhando um para o outro com sorrisos hesitantes. Com espaço suficiente como estava, um homem pequeno gorducho bateu em mim e eu caí em Edward, meu rosto preso contra seu peito. Incapaz de mexer livre, eu tentei manter meus tremores sob controle enquanto sentia as vibrações de sua risada e os músculos formidáveis de seu peito. _Round Dois._

As portas se abriram para revelar a maior cobertura e mais enfeitada que eu já vi. Eu me endireitei e levantei na ponta dos pés a minha dica para dar uma olhada melhor, enquanto Edward continuou a olhar muito divertido.

Há dois bares em lados opostos da sala e um no pátio. Grandes, sofás de veludo e mesas em um marrom brilhante que eram recheados com grupos e uma série de luzes penduradas delineavam o pátio com lâmpadas de calor alternados. As pessoas se misturavam, pelos bares, sentados em sofás intimamente, e dançando do lado de fora com a sobrecarga de música.

"Isso é realmente maravilhoso, Edward. Você tem muito bom gosto..." Eu comentei empurrando para fora do elevador com outros casais.

"Você gostaria de dançar comigo?" Ele estendeu a mão, esperando que eu pegasse.

Seu rosto estava atento ao meu com nenhum sinal de provocação. Seu olhar genuíno parecia tão familiar, fazendo cócegas no meu cérebro. Quando eu não respondi as suas sobrancelhas subiram ligeiramente, de completar o quadro, a peça final solidificando na minha memória. Era a expressão dele me pedindo para jantar naquela noite em que nos conhecemos. _Gostaria de jantar comigo em algum momento?_ Essa parte dele, o interesse doce e aberto apareceu por um momento através de sua costumeira máscara sorridente.

Ele parecia tão sincero como estava agora, mas eu pensei que era uma melhora da sua linha encantadora. Ver essa mesma expressão deslizando em um breve momento foi enervante. Por que ele me olha como há meses atrás, um estranho do Monty? O que parecia ser palavras vazias de bajulação, agora estavam cheias de desejo e carinho. E meu coração inchou e doeu com tudo de uma vez. Parte de mim queria que eu dissesse sim para ele meses atrás, mas eu também sabia que teria sido um erro. Eu teria saído e brincado com ele, dormido com ele e nunca ligado novamente. Mas eu o conhecia agora. Apesar de tudo o que ele pensava de mim naquela primeira noite, ele ainda me queria...

Peguei a mão dele sem dizer nada, ainda deixando isso afundar. Saímos para o pátio, enquanto minha mente entrou em revisão de perguntas e especulações. Edward não sabia nada sobre mim naquela primeira noite, mas... O que ele tinha visto em mim? Como ele se sentiu?

Ele me puxou para ele e nós dançamos de rosto colado. Bem, só em teoria. Mesmo com meus saltos, por cima da minha cabeça só via até o queixo de Edward. Eu inalei em seu pescoço, deixando o cheiro de baunilha, sabonete, e seu perfume masculino almiscarado cobrir os meus sentidos. Eu gostaria de poder de alguma forma engarrafar o cheiro dele e mantê-lo comigo para sempre. Então, novamente, por que não manter apenas Edward?

Apesar de sua natureza, arrogante argumentativa, ele era encantador. Eu continuei a observar como todas as mulheres no trabalho o queriam e alguns homens também. Casadas ou solteiras, não importava, todo mundo estava encantado por ele. Eu o vi por mais de sua aparência vistosa e lá estava muito mais para aprender. Eu me senti muito conectada com Edward em um monte de maneiras ainda estávamos em desacordo com o outro. Mas, talvez, a forma como entravamos em confronto mostrou o quão semelhante realmente éramos. Eu queria saber mais.

"O que é isso entre nós?" Eu perguntei para o colarinho de sua camisa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, falando em direção a minha orelha. "Você sempre pergunta isso em primeiros encontros?" Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz.

"Por favor... não faça isso", eu ri baixinho.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas suspirou, sua respiração escovando a parte superior do meu cabelo. "Você é diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já conheci."

"Eu estou assumindo que é uma coisa boa, já que estamos aqui..." Eu não poderia evitar, mas algum sarcasmo escorreu em meu tom.

Ele me segurou com mais firmeza e meu coração acelerou. "Você se tornou para mim muito mais do que uma conquista", ele respondeu calmamente. Ele girou-me lentamente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. "Você não pode negar essa química entre nós por mais tempo..."

Ele gentilmente me girou de volta em seus braços eu me deixei ficar perto de sua presença calorosa, inclinando a cabeça contra seu peito. Um senso de equilíbrio estabelecido entre nós e ocorreu-me que esta era provavelmente a primeira vez que tínhamos estado tão relaxados um com o outro. Eu mantive minhas outras indagações na borda enquanto nós dançávamos lentamente em silêncio ao ritmo do jazz suave, deleitando com este novo sentimento.

"Posso interromper?" uma profunda voz familiar falou atrás de mim.

O braço de Edward ficou tenso na minha cintura.

Nós lentamente viramos para ver Emmett de pé ao nosso lado em um terno limpo e sorrindo. Ele nos deu uma piscadela e Edward relaxou um pouco. Será que ele se sentia ameaçado por Emmett ou algo assim? Eu pensei que o seu comportamento era estranho não só por ser um advogado quente, mas porque ele era... bem, Edward Cullen.

"Emmett! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Uma voz alta gorjeou do meu ombro. "Você realmente acha que não iria vê-la na véspera de Ano Novo?"

Virei-me mais. "Alice! O que..." Emmett e Jasper começaram a rir da minha expressão completamente confusa. Todo mundo estava vestido para a ocasião e Jasper já estava cuidando de sua cerveja. Gostaria de saber a quanto tempo eles estão aqui e se observaram o quão íntimos Edward e eu estávamos dançando.

"Honestamente, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com todos vocês. Especialmente você, Alice." Eu olhei cética para a minha amiga.

"Sim, bem... nós queríamos que você tivesse uma noite agradável." Seus olhos brilharam para Edward, mas isso não passou despercebido por mim. Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo como o gato feliz. "Eu espero que não estejamos bombardeando em sua noite."

"Nem um pouco..." Eu disse sem certeza e olhei para Edward com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Eles estavam determinados em ver você. Acho que posso lhe dar um pouco." Ele suspirou dramaticamente e Alice sorriu.

"Então, eu vou ter uma dança ou o quê?" Emmett gemeu impaciente mudando o peso nos pés.

Eu ri enquanto Emmett agarrou minha mão e me levou ainda mais para o pátio, assustando alguns casais que dançavam em nosso caminho. Ainda perplexa com as reservas de Edward, eu atirei-lhe um piscar de olhos por cima do meu ombro, na esperança de acalmá-lo. Ele fez uma pausa em sua conversa com Alice e me deu um pequeno sorriso torto.

Foi bom dançar com Emmett mesmo que ele não fosse tão gracioso como Edward, mas conseguimos balançar um pouco. "É realmente maravilhoso ver você hoje à noite Em," Eu comecei alegremente.

"Você também. Eu nunca pensei que eu ia te ver em um encontro que você goste. E você está fantástica esta noite."

"Você arrumou-se bem," o provoquei.

"Essa coisa velha?" ele brincou, referindo-se ao seu terno que eu assumi ser novo. Eu nunca tinha visto ele usá-lo antes.

"Eu acho que o refinamento de Rosalie está pegando em você."

Nós rimos junto.

"Bem, se você e eu não estivéssemos comprometidos esta noite, você sabe que seria meu par. É tradição."

Eu zombei. "Sim, logo depois da meia-noite você desaparece com uma coisa doce jovem e falaríamos sobre isso no café da manhã do Dia do Ano Novo."

Ele uivou rindo.

"E eu não estou comprometida...", acrescentei.

"Claro, com certeza." Ele revirou os olhos. "Qualquer cara teria a sorte de ter um pingo de sua atenção, mesmo que por apenas uma dança. Edward parece ser um cara bom... Claro, se ele ferir seus sentimentos de qualquer forma eu vou ter que bater nele." Apertei os olhos para ele. "O que? É meu direito como melhor amigo." E ele me mostrou os dentes num sorriso brilhante, covinhas e tudo. "Além disso, eu meio que já fiz..."

Bem, não é de admirar que Edward estava inquieto quando Emmett inicialmente se aproximou de nós. "Oh Meu Deus, o que foi que você disse?" Suspirei cansada, mas estava preocupada, mais uma vez através de métodos de Emmett Papai Urso.

"Nada que você precisa saber sobre. É uma coisa de caras." Ele riu e eu ri um pouco nervosamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Realmente agradável, Em." Nada do que eu tinha feito tinha assustou Edward, até agora, eu duvidava que Emmett poderia realizar isso apenas batendo no peito, a forma como os homens fazem. "Falando de seu comprometimento, onde Rosalie está?"

"Ela está por perto, socializando." Ele tem esse olhar suave nos olhos e suas covinhas se aprofundaram. "Eu já te disse sobre quando a levei para minha academia?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bem, isso foi parte do nosso namoro precoce, se assim poderia dizer. Pedi-lhe para vestir algo casual." Ele riu de novo. "Ela estava confusa por isso, provavelmente pensando que era um encontro no cinema ou algo assim."

"Parece que você só queria mostrá-la aos seus colegas de trabalho Emmett Chase." Ele sorriu com tristeza. "Oh, meu... você deu a ela uma de suas sessões de trabalho de treinamento também..."

"Malditamente certo. Eu lhe mostrei como trabalhar com uma máquina e a peguei olhando para mim. Isso não era o mais elegante dos encontros que eu tenho certeza que ela costuma ir, mas... nós realmente trabalhamos até suar naquele dia", acrescentou com uma risada.

"Uau, eu não posso imaginar Rosalie Lawrence laboriosamente trabalhando com pesos para você, mas eu tenho que dizer que estou impressionada com suas habilidades não convencionais de cortejar." Ele riu de novo e quase tropeçou em nossos pés.

"Sabe Em, eu meio que gosto quando você compartilha as coisas comigo sobre você e Rose... Eu não acho que eu iria, mas, bem, eu gosto de estar no circuito novamente com você..."

"Eu pensei que você não gostava de ouvir sobre _sua chefe_."

Eu observei o sorriso alegre e olhos brilhantes. Eu esperava que eu nunca olhasse ridiculamente doente de amor, mas estava feliz por ele. Ele não precisa da minha aprovação e eu não o queria na ponta dos pés perto de mim. Eu não queria ficar longe de Emmett, o pensamento me entristeceu muito.

"Bobagem. Você encontrou seu igual e estão condenados a ter uma expressão vidrada colada em seu rosto pelos próximos anos. Eu nunca iria culpar você por isso."

Rimos um pouco mais e eu tinha a sensação de que Emmett estava praticando suas habilidades na dança lenta comigo para uma dança futura com Rosalie, mas eu não me importava. Depois de um pouco mais de tempo, eu olhei para o meu relógio de pulso de um lado segurando o ombro largo de Emmett.

"Falta meia hora para meia-noite. Nós provavelmente devemos nos encontrar com os outros."

Nós encontramos o resto do grupo no bar do pátio conversando e bebendo. Edward estava falando com Jasper, mas encontrou meus olhos instantaneamente quando nos aproximávamos. Sentei-me ao lado de Alice, usando um pedido de minha bebida como desculpa.

"Qual é o seu plano esta noite..." Eu perguntei bruscamente sob a minha respiração.

Alice olhou para mim em toda sua glória inocente. "Realmente Bella, eu sempre faço o que é de seu interesse."

Eu mantive minha voz baixa. "Você poderia ter, pelo menos, me deixado entrar em seus planos. Pensei que estivesse festejando sem mim esta noite."

"Eu pensei que era melhor que você desfrutasse do seu encontro com Edward ao máximo. Se você confiasse em escapar mais tarde com seus amigos, você não poderia ter dado a noite uma chance. E, eu vejo que você ainda está aqui, o que significa que não tinha a intenção de pular para fora e ir para casa mais cedo."

"Hmm, você me conhece bem." Meus olhos dispararam ao redor da sala por alguns instantes. "Eu poderia tecnicamente ainda escapar. Há um buraco nesse seu plano."

"Mas você não vai. Falta 21 minutos para meia-noite e você não ousaria pular para fora de comemorar com seus amigos em qualquer caso." Porcaria, ela me pegou novamente. "Edward é nosso amigo também você sabe..."

"Você não o acha... presunçoso? Arrogante? Difícil?"

Ela riu alto. "Ah, claro, mas é tudo muito divertido e provocante. Realmente Bella, às vezes você é muito séria."

Eu olhei para ela com surpresa, ao ouvir Alice fez tudo isso parece completamente indiferente e despreocupado. Como eu poderia sequer começar a descrever o meu caminho de confronto com Edward e a sua comigo? Eu não podia. Eu não poderia explicar a química que tinha com ele. Não tinha sido sempre leve e divertido, mas era poderoso.

Ela me cutucou brincando nas costelas. "Estou feliz que você passou por essa noite Bella", ela comentou com um sorriso. "Você sabe que eu quero detalhes..."

"Aww Alice, não esta noite. Eu não sei nem por onde começar."

"Bem, vamos começar com o que você pediu, então."

"Umm, Edward pediu um caranguejo inteiro..." Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente.

Seu nariz franziu ligeiramente. "Sério? Que prato estranho para comer em um primeiro momento."

Lembrei-me dele lentamente puxando-o à parte e me alimentando. "Você não viu o modo como Edward come caranguejo. É... meio, bem, eu nunca vi nada como isso, Alice." Eu estava ficando nervosa e Alice não pareceu convencida.

"Bem, o que você pediu?"

Eu pensei de volta no nosso jantar de novo, mas tudo o que vi foram os dedos e os lábios de Edward piscando na minha mente. "Sabe, eu nem me lembro...", eu respondi distraidamente.

Alice riu de novo e olhou para o relógio. "Caramba! Faltam 12 minutos para meia-noite, é melhor ficar na pista de dança para esperar o Ano Novo!" Ela virou o resto de sua bebida e pulou do seu lugar, voando para o lado de Jasper. Sua conversa com Edward foi cortada quando ele foi arrastado pela exuberância de sua namorada.

Emmett e Rosalie já estavam dançando e eu me vi sozinha com Edward. De repente meu coração estava batendo forte no meu peito. Ele sorriu um pouco e nos juntamos a meio caminho antes de deslizar silenciosamente para a multidão de casais dançando bêbados e alegres. Edward me puxou para seu peito, um pouco rudemente, mas tudo o que eu notei foi uma vibração viajando através de mim com a força inesperada do impacto.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo ao meu ouvido. "Você não está pensando em fugir antes da meia-noite, não é?"

"Isso não é um conto de fadas..." eu disse com a minha praticidade habitual, sentindo-me nervosa novamente. Ele riu baixinho e me abraçou. Em cerca de sete minutos eu estaria comemorando o Ano Novo com ele. Não com Emmett ou uma aventura. Edward Cullen. Era apenas um encontro, certo? Senti-me muito mais importante, como a subida final de um morro, oscilando à beira de uma ardósia fresca ou um novo amanhecer. Era assustador colocar o Ano Novo em que perspectiva.

"Qualquer resoluções de Ano Novo?" Edward perguntou como se estivesse lendo minha mente.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento, mas estava vazio. "Eu não contemplei muito isso."

"Eu consigo pensar em vários para você." Ouvi a provocação brilhar em sua voz que geralmente acompanhava seu sorriso.

Eu levantei meu rosto para olhar para ele com os olhos semicerrados. "Como o quê? Você acha que eu deveria sair pulando pela rua com você?" Espere, eu já tinha feito isso... "Andar na praia, piqueniques no parque, uma vida mundana fácil?"

Ele riu sem humor. "Eu certamente espero que não. Podemos jogar um piquenique assassino, mas se você já parou de discutir comigo, eu diria que você já se resignou a uma vida mundana."

Ele girou e girou-me de volta em seus braços energicamente, como que para provar como não convencional e emocionante a vida poder ser com ele. Ele impulsionou minha própria disposição resoluta.

"Você não pode simplesmente ser agradável?"

Ele me abraçou antes de me girar e mergulhando de novo comigo. Ele me segurou em seus braços precariamente enquanto se aproximou, equilibrando-me à sua mercê. "Você quer que eu simplesmente concorde com seus termos e não vou fazer isso."

Ele girou-me de pé, o movimento deixando a minha pele cada vez mais corada. "Você sabe qual é seu problema, Bella?"

"Eu não acho que apontar meus defeitos é a maneira de embelezar o encontro..." Eu estava ficando irritada com ele novamente.

Ignorando o meu comentário, ele disse, "Você não pode passar pelo seu próprio orgulho para ver o que realmente existe entre nós." Com um giro final, ele apertou-me no seu peito.

Meus seios estão esmagados contra ele, meu rosto ainda está quente. Eu estava confusa, tentando entender meus rolamentos e réplica. "Eu..." Seus olhos suavizaram, concentrando-se em cima de mim, e seu olhar vagou do meu peito para o meu rosto várias vezes. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, mas eu queria beijá-lo forte.

Ficamos assim, a multidão dança começando a engolir-nos com sua emoção. A área zumbiu alto e a contagem regressiva do Ano Novo começou do dez.

_Dez!_

"E o que dizer de suas resoluções?" Perguntei-lhe apressadamente.

_Nove!_

"Eu acho que você sabe o que é", ele simplesmente respondeu.

_Oito!_

"Eu ainda espero que você tente ser mais agradável..."

_Sete!_

"E onde estaria à graça nisso?"

_Seis!_

Ele se aproximou, a centímetros do meu rosto, e seus olhos escureceram com a necessidade.

_Cinco!_

"Você vai me beijar?"

_Quatro!_

"Você quer que eu te beije?" Ele passou seus dedos ao longo da minha mandíbula e minha respiração engatou.

_Três!_

"Você quer que eu queira que você me beije?"

_Dois!_

"Fique quieta Swan e deixe-me..."

_UM!_

Ele me puxou quando meu fôlego pegou, capturando a minha boca com a sua. Minhas pálpebras se fecharam quando os aplausos de _FELIZ ANO NOVO!_ cresceram abafados como se nós tivéssemos subitamente sido submersos em água. Os lábios de Edward eram gentis, suaves e encaixavam contra o meu naturalmente. Eu senti sua outra mão deslizar até o lado oposto do meu rosto, levemente puxando-me para mais perto do seu calor.

Nossa química ampliou, apressando-se para a superfície dentro do nosso abraço. Era quase palpável.

Sua língua tocou levemente meus lábios, discretamente os abrindo. Ele varreu o meu de uma forma tão absolutamente sensual que um suave gemido escapou. Depois de um momento ele se retirou preguiçosamente, e me beijou mais uma vez antes de se afastar.

Meus olhos se abriram enquanto os aplausos de felicitações, beijos, e gritos em torno de nós agrediram os meus ouvidos.

Cada beijo que eu já tinha compartilhado com Edward tinha sido diferente até agora. Áspero, desesperado, apaixonado, macio e sensual. Eu encontrei o olhar de Edward com os olhos arregalados, assustada com o barulho e pela magia que tinha sido tecida sobre mim segundos atrás. Quanto tempo realmente durou o beijo? Parecia muito mais do que alguns segundos.

Edward parecia um pouco atordoado e, em seguida, o menor sorriso torto enfeitou o canto de seus lábios quando ele olhou para mim. "Você é muito perigosa para mim quando você olha assim". Sua voz estava com o tom rouco.

"Como o quê...?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego, inclinando-se para ele quando me pegou em seus braços para continuar a nossa dança lenta.

Ele apertou sua bochecha contra meu templo. "Seus olhos brilhando, sua pele está corada, e você está usando esse vestido..."

Minha respiração acelerou e cresceu mais pesada contra seu peito. Eu não acho que já me senti mais desejada por um homem.

"Mas isso é além do ponto...", ele murmurou no meu cabelo.

"É mesmo?" Eu guinchei e limpei a garganta. Como pode um homem pensar em outra coisa? Eu sabia que ele me queria mal...

"Sim." Ele agarrou minha mão e eu o segui em silêncio, deixando nos levar para fora. Eu estava consciente de cada pequeno toque dele e estremeci quando ele me ajudou com o meu casaco. Foi completamente ilógico tremer a partir do calor acrescentado, mas suas mãos demoraram um momento a mais em meus ombros.

Ficamos de conversa fiada no passeio de carro para cobrir a grossa energia crepitante no interior desse pequeno espaço. Cada tranquilo pedaço de pigarro e movimento das mãos só aumentava a atmosfera tensa que recusamos a admitir em voz alta.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente do meu prédio e caminhou até a porta, Edward em silêncio e eu tremendo logo abaixo da superfície. Ele iria me mostrar como eu era perigosa para ele? Reuni minha inteligência e fascínio, contemplando meu ângulo, a fim de levá-lo para cima. Se eu fosse muito óbvia ele iria me provocar, se eu não fosse bastante óbvia ele iria tentar me manipular. Talvez eu poderia me referir à nossa conversa anterior ao ir para o meu prédio e esperar que ele seguisse...

Eu finalmente olhei para ele quando parei em frente à porta principal. Nossos olhos imediatamente fixaram no outro. Seu cabelo estava soprando um pouco na brisa leve e as maçãs do rosto anguladas estavam coradas pelo ar frio. Eu perdi minha linha de pensamento.

Ele era tão ridiculamente atraente que era quase irritante. Eu desviei o olhar, meus pensamentos correndo para fechar em um assunto. Mas o que dizer em primeiro lugar? Eu poderia ir com o de costume, _eu tive um bom tempo esta noite_ ou _então, o meu vestido parece magnífico no chão?_

Edward chegou antes de mim. "Seria clichê dizer que tive um bom tempo esta noite?"

"Sim. Isso é terrivelmente clichê para alguém tão criativo, a menos que você realmente queira dizer isso..." Olhei para ele através de meus cílios, sem saber o quanto ele seria sincero. Eu tive um tempo surpreendentemente maravilhoso e esperava que ele também.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto, testando o nosso espaço. "Eu quero dizer isso."

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Eu tive um bom tempo também...", eu admiti, torcendo minhas mãos nervosamente e os impedindo de correr até o peito de Edward.

Meu olhar demorou sobre seus atributos finos até chegar no seu sorriso. Tirei meus olhos de volta do seu, encontrar sua diversão mal escondida brilhando para mim. Fiz uma careta para ele, irritada que ele me pegou de novo, ou melhor, que eu me deixei ser pega.

"Do que mais você gostou?" ele perguntou, brincando comigo.

Eu intencionalmente dei de ombros casualmente e olhei para minhas unhas, concentrado na minha manicure inexistente. "A comida era muito boa."

Ele se moveu para mais perto. "E o que você mais gostou sobre a comida...?"

Continuei com a minha forma informal, eu disse: "O jantar foi muito agradável, mas devo admitir que eu estava esperando por algo mais... delicioso para a sobremesa." Eu olhei para ele incisivamente, esperando que ele pegasse o meu significado real.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram, o sorriso ainda fixo em seu rosto. "Você não gosta de melão?"

"Não tanto quanto você, aparentemente," eu disse, lembrando mais uma vez quando a sua língua se arrastou até o canto da minha boca.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto, seus olhos começando a arder como uma chama de gás em um fogão. "Eu tenho um carinho especial por melão. Ele é muito doce e fresco...", ele disse em um tom mais profundo, sua respiração enevoando o ar entre nós. "Mas eu sou muito exigente sobre melões." Ele fez uma varredura rápida de minha figura com os olhos.

Eu olhei para os meus melões por um momento e ele riu baixo. "Não esses melões Bella."

"Me desculpe o que?" Eu perguntei, confusa. "Então de que melões você gosta?" O meu decote não é bom o suficiente para ele ou algo assim?

"Eu não estou me referindo as suas curvas." Ele olhou para baixo para examinar os bens novamente com um lado de seu rosto sugado, lutando contra um sorriso.

Eu cruzei os braços sobre os melões não mais em questão. "Então o que? Que tipo de melão você gosta?" Decidi jogar junto com seu jogo.

Ele estendeu a mão para traçar ao longo do comprimento do meu braço.

"Mmm..." Seus dedos se moviam sobre o meu ombro com cuidado, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Me movi para mais perto, colocando a mão sobre o seu peito e deixando meus dedos se moverem em suaves círculos precisos. "Com o tipo certo de atenção, o seu fruto pode florescer bem..." Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. Eles estavam sérios, em chamas e esperando por mim. "Mas, se você não cuidar da sua fruta, isso pode ir mal." Eu audaciosamente o beijei rapidamente nos lábios, provocando-o. Sua expressão escureceu.

"Bem, eu não quero que a minha fruta estrague..." Sua voz era baixa e ele brevemente pressionou seus lábios nos meus, imitando o gesto.

"Você quer que ele fique firme... e doce..." Meus lábios tocaram os seus para mais um beijo e eu senti seus braços deslizando ao redor da minha cintura.

"Ainda estamos falando de fruta?" ele perguntou um sussurro, olhando para a minha boca.

"Bem, eu estou..." Eu menti, lentamente, lambendo meu lábio inferior, sabendo que o afetaria.

Rapidamente, a desorientação tomou conta de mim e eu tentei me equilibrar contra o corrimão das escadas, mas não havia necessidade. Edward tinha me segurado firmemente em seus braços, esmagando-me contra ele, como sua boca alcançando a minha. Sua língua ansiosamente escovou ao longo do meu lábio antes de urgentemente invadir a minha boca. Ele ainda tinha um gosto delicioso. Sua boca era macia e quente, mas não inteiramente áspera. Ele beijou-me não como se estivesse explorando, mas simplesmente sabia o que ia encontrar e como seria bom. Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego e depois de um momento meus lábios se moveram desajeitadamente com os seus até que eu fosse capaz de cair em sincronia com ele.

Quando eu deslizei minhas mãos ao longo da sua nuca, de repente me vi pressionada contra a porta da frente com o mínimo de impacto, e eu estava perdida nele... Os braços de Edward ainda estavam segurando-me, devorando meus lábios e língua febrilmente. Eu respirei, enrolando as mãos em seu cabelo, seu emaranhado no meu, me esmagando ainda mais em seu calor. Nossos lábios se mantiveram inclinados um para o outro, nossas línguas deslizando lentamente e se juntando. Seus dentes suavemente roçaram meu lábio antes de sugar e me beijar. Mal compreendendo essa corrida de necessidade, eu o agarrei mais firmemente contra mim, uma das minhas pernas urgentemente enrolando nas dele.

Ele gemia, sem fôlego e desceu isso em sua garganta, seus quadris inclinando-se para mim, como sua mão começando a deslizar para baixo da minha bunda. Nós gememos baixinho, o nevoeiro de nossas respirações escapando em suspiros pequenos.

Enquanto ele clamou os meus lábios entre sua outra vez, me segurando perto, eu o senti endurecer contra a minha parte inferior do estômago. Eu suspirei com um arrepio na sensação dele, percebendo o quanto eu o estava afetando. Eu ansiava por mais e angulava meus quadris nos dele. Ele respondeu imediatamente, balançando um pouco em mim e eu gemi baixinho em sua boca. Com ainda mais urgência, ele arrancou meu vestido até aproximadamente a metade da coxa, a respiração pesada e rápida. Minha outra perna amarrada em sua panturrilha e meus braços estavam em seu pescoço, mantendo-o preso a mim. Ele gemeu um suspiro, levemente moendo contra mim novamente.

Eu estava sobrecarregada com tanto de seu calor e paixão batendo em mim, o poço de mim mesma fermentando quente e voando com as sensações. Sabendo que tinha que entrar, mas sem a menor iniciativa das partes no momento, eu mordisquei seu lábio, sentindo a pele lisa entre meus dentes. Ele sibilou e balançou em mim novamente, seus lábios se movendo fortes e acaloradamente contra os meus. Minha mão viajou pelas suas costas e traçou em torno de seu quadril para a fivela do cinto, em silêncio, pedindo-lhe para subir com a promessa de mais.

Sua boca rompeu da minha quando ele agarrou minha mão, impedindo-o de tocar em sua cintura. O ar frio indesejável formigou em meus lábios, seu rosto não mais do que uma polegada do meu. Nossa respiração zumbiu alto, no silêncio da noite na minha esquina. Nossos pulsos estavam correndo enquanto nos olhamos com os olhos arregalados e desejo dirigindo um para o outro. A expressão de Edward quase parecia selvagem, seu cabelo espetado em todas as direções. Eu não poderia imaginar como eu parecia, mas eu me sentia confusa.

Ele se inclinou, pairando acima dos meus lábios com sua respiração irregular e sussurrou em uma voz arranhada, "Eu... Eu vou ver você amanhã, Bella." Ele me deu um rápido beijo suave em meus lábios que não responderam enquanto eu olhava para ele, completamente incapaz de pensar. "Feliz Ano Novo..." Suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas quando ele se virou, caminhando para seu carro com mais velocidade do que graça.

Eu não me lembro muito bem dele saindo até que o silêncio finalmente me bateu. Eu estava atordoada demais para me mover pelo elevado ataque de luxúria e o ar frio agora me envolvendo. Eu consegui tropeçar para trás, abrindo a porta e batendo para o ar da noite. Eu cai contra o outro lado da porta, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado enquanto eu mordi de volta o meu gemido e tentei acalmar a corrida do meu coração.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e eu ainda estava atordoada demais para processar a maior parte. Este foi o melhor encontro que já tive em toda minha vida e então eu fui e me joguei para ele. Ele deve ter vindo para me dar um beijo doce de boa noite quando eu o segurava, sufocando-o com o meu desespero. Isso não ia ser mais um caso de uma noite em que eu dormi com o cara no primeiro encontro. Eu só sabia que isso era incrivelmente bom e eu fechei meus olhos, tocando levemente meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, lembrando da sensação dele em mim.

Seria possível doer fisicamente por alguém?

~x~

Acordei deitado de barriga para cima na minha cama e olhando para o teto. Minha mente se perdeu em um pensativo atordoamento, repetindo os eventos da noite anterior. Os sorrisos, os pequenos toques, o calor... Era tão não natural para mim me sentir tão cheia de alegria e ainda tão fisicamente insatisfeita. A "manhã seguinte" foi totalmente ao contrário do meu habitual pulando pela rua depois de receber o chute sem a intimidade.

Sabendo que o feriado seria de curta duração, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para relaxar na minha morada confortável tentando manter minha mente de vaguear longe demais. Falei no telefone com Ang, Renée e Charlie um pouco e, em seguida, deitei no meu sofá, satisfeita por finalmente ter tempo para mim. Eu encontrei-me inquieta depois de algum tempo, fechando um livro e passando os canais de TV.

O silêncio que eu geralmente me sentia confortável não me acompanhou mais no meu espaço pessoal. Enquanto eu refletia sobre o que fazer comigo, meu telefone tocou com uma mensagem de texto.

_Feliz Ano Novo._

Eu não resisti responder e me senti só um pouco emocionada que Edward estava pensando em mim.

_Você saiu rapidamente ontem à noite..._

_Se eu lhe desse tudo o que você queria, você não teria mais pelo o que ficar perto._

Eu pensei sobre isso. Talvez os seus jogos não eram simplesmente para me enfurecer? Enquanto eu estava testando a mim mesma, ele ainda estava me testando...

_Igualmente. Por que você acha que eu nunca vou te dar o último pato...?_

_Um dia, eu vou encontrá-lo. Eu tenho meus métodos._

_Nem mesmo as algemas cor de rosa vão me fazer confessar!_

_Ainda pensando sobre elas estão?_

Era fácil imaginar o sorriso em seu rosto e a risada vinda de seus lábios.

_Nem um pouco._

Ele não respondeu de imediato e eu olhava para a tela do meu telefone pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Minha curiosidade duplicada a cada momento que passava, o tempo se movendo mais lento do que o melaço.

_Não se esqueça de pensar sobre as suas resoluções Bella._

Um suspiro de alívio voou de meus lábios e eu apressadamente respondi.

_Eu não sou a única a precisar de um ajuste._

_Eu estou aqui no meio, esperando a minha fruta amadurecer._

_Ha Ha. Feliz Ano Novo Edward._

Depois disso eu imaginei Edward relaxando ao meu lado no sofá, com o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu perguntaria se ele gostaria de assistir o History Channel, ou talvez um jogo de hóquei. Sorrindo, eu até pensei o quanto ele iria desfrutar de programação paga de um showroom de exibição dos mais novos carros no mercado.

Então eu fiz uma careta por que eu queria tanto ele comigo, só para fazer algo muito normal que eu poderia fazer por minha conta. O único homem que eu já sentei confortavelmente em um sofá, com o passar o tempo foi Emmett. Embora ele nunca tinha tido qualquer intimidade e eu encontrei-me com saudades de que como isso poderia ser com Edward...

~x~

A terça de manhã veio rapidamente e com uma rajada alegre de janeiro no ar.

Quando as postas do elevador se separaram, meu peito já estava leve e esvoaçante, nervosa para ver Edward e impaciente para voltar para o caso de Arthur Daniels. Como eu dobrava a esquina da minha porta do escritório, Edward já estava lá, sentado na minha cadeira com as pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos. Sua cabeça estava escondida atrás do jornal de hoje, a leitura do artigo mais recente das selvagens alegações de Arthur Daniels.

Ouvindo-me entrar, ele inclinou o jornal de lado e quase sorriu para mim, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair. Ele segurou a caneca de café na outra mão e tomou um gole casual.

Meus sentidos foram atormentados pela visão de café e Edward e eu lentamente desviei para ele. Esta foi uma ótima maneira de começar o meu dia. _Afaste a sonolência, a melhor parte de acordar, é Edward no meu copo!_

"Oi..." eu o cumprimentei, colocando minha bolsa no chão ao lado de minha mesa.

Ele levemente joga o jornal de lado e se levantou da cadeira quando me aproximei.

"Você teve um bom dia de folga?" ele perguntou educadamente, olhando para mim com olhos suaves ainda aguardando.

Eu assenti, sorrindo e realmente não me importando com a sua pergunta, mas mais interessada em apenas estar em sua presença. Eu ia perguntar-lhe o mesmo, exceto que só ficamos olhando um para o outro em um silêncio paralisado com sorrisos leves. Parecia ser mais um daqueles momentos equilibrados. Nós dois éramos tão obstinados ainda... incertos agora.

"Bom dia!" A voz cantante de Alice gritou um pouco antes dela bombardear o nosso espaço de escritório. Edward e eu endurecemos e saltamos afastados. _Bom aviso Alice. _"Que dia bom esse vai ser!" Ela suspirou alto e jogou suas coisas em sua cadeira em um montão. Ela continuou a conversa, aparentemente ignorando que a sua entrada normal foi uma interrupção nesta manhã.

Meus lábios apertaram, tentando não rir ao ver aborrecimento recente de Edward com Alice. Ele silenciosamente flutua de volta para mim com a expressão séria fixada no lugar e levemente traçando o dedo ao longo da minha mandíbula. Assim que quando minhas pálpebras estavam prestes a fechar como um gato malhado contente, ele rapidamente sai do meu escritório.

Alice sai pela porta, chamando por cima do ombro: "Vamos Bella! Reunião no escritório de Rose esta manhã", e desapareceu também. Ainda suspirando e sorrindo ao toque persistente de Edward, eu mal ouvi uma palavra enquanto peguei minhas notas.

Uma batida forte na minha porta interrompeu minha suave neblina sonhadora eu virei com uma carranca de ver o homem da entrega de flores com um buquê em seus braços.

"Bella Swan?"

"Sim, sou eu", eu respondi em confusão, fazendo sinal para que ele colocasse o vaso sobre a mesa. Será que Edward me mandou flores? Meu coração começou a inchar como uma menina da escola.

Depois de colocar na minha mesa, ele comentou: "Alguém deve gostar muito de você. Lírios e cravos novamente. Divirta-se!" Ele tirou o chapéu e saiu me deixando com o cartão com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Lírios e cravos de novo? Não, não podia ser...

Meu coração batia forte enquanto escorreguei a nota fora do pequeno envelope e abri.

_Você não deve demorar fora do seu apartamento, os esquilos não são a única coisa que sai à noite. Estou ansioso para vê-la novamente._

Não estava assinado, mas eu sabia quem era pela última frase familiar e minha mente cambaleou. As palavras ecoavam o primeiro buquê de James. Deixei o cartão como se tivesse queimado minhas mãos, abalada. Por que ele iria entrar em contato comigo depois de todo esse tempo? O choque ainda estava formigando meus sentidos, mas horror inundando dentro de mim. Ou se ele tivesse me observando mais do que esse reaparecimento repentino?

Eu me encolhi com o pensamento inquietante e fiz o meu melhor para controlar o meu pulso acelerado, olhando para as belas flores que agora pareciam cuspir veneno. Elas envenenaram a minha nova alegria e eu só tinha de me livrar delas. Hesitante, eu agarrei o vaso pela borda e calmamente enfiei o arranjo na minha lixeira. Lutando com o pânico, eu os empurrei com mais ruídos e amarrei o saco de lixo com os dedos trêmulos.

Ainda não satisfeita, eu peguei meu telefone e liguei para o serviço de limpeza do nosso andar para descartarem o saco. Eu não sabia o que fazer sobre isso ainda, mas eu não queria que ninguém descobrisse, especialmente Edward.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO 18**

_"Bella, trabalhe", ele disse, sem olhar pra mim._

_"Como posso trabalhar com a sua presença me distraindo?" Eu perguntei, sentando-me para realmente focar nele agora._

_"Seus olhares estão me distraindo. Você não é muito sutil." Seu lábio enrolou enquanto ele começou a destacar algumas linhas do texto._

_"Eu... Hmph." Eu me abaixei pra trás nos meus trabalhos com uma careta._

_Depois de um momento eu ouvi a mudança do seu peso corporal e o amassar de papéis._

_"Bella."_

_"Sim?" Eu perguntei levemente, olhando para os parágrafos intermináveis de jurisdição do Tribunal do Estado. Recusei-me a olhar pra ele._

_Então eu senti ele se aproximar. "Olha pra mim." Foi um pedido bastante simples._

_"Não. Você está certo, temos muito trabalho pra fazer", eu disse casualmente, destapando o meu marcador._

_Ele riu ao meu lado e eu olhei pra cima, curiosamente, apenas para encontrar seus lábios. Imediatamente, minhas pálpebras se fecharam. Foi um simples beijo, levemente pressionado. Durou apenas um momento, antes dele se afastar, mas foi tempo suficiente para agitar algo de bom em mim._

_"O que..."_

_"Seus lábios são irresistíveis quando você faz beicinho", ele disse suavemente._

* * *

**O relacionamento deles está evoluindo, aos poucos eles chegam lá lol E sobre o final, lembram do capítulo 13 onde a Bella sente que tem alguém a seguindo? Pois não descartem isso, porque é uma peça do que James está fazendo. E quem não entendeu a piada por trás do melão, volto a repetir, leiam o Outtake aqui __****(www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/ s/ 6658806/ 1/)** é algo que o Edward pensa quando está com a Bella pela primeira vez.

** Comenta gente, o capítulo anterior teve só 10 reviews, já o 15 teve 24, e o número de leitores continuou o mesmo :(  
**

**O próximo capítulo está pronto, então depende de vocês quando ele será postado ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	18. Capítulo 18

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

"_A Lei é a razão, livre da paixão." - Aristóteles_

"_A paixão faz o mundo girar. Apenas ame e torne o lugar mais seguro." - Ice T_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

"Você vai comer esse resto?" Edward inclinou-se nos cotovelos sobre a mesa, apontando para a minha salada inacabada com o garfo.

Eu empurrei o prato pra ele. "Sirva-se."

Edward cavou o meu prato meio comido, mastigando alegremente. Ele realmente gostava de legumes crocantes e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o seu contentamento. Eu também gostei de assisti-lo comer... eu nunca tinha observado quando alguém comia a sua comida antes, a menos que se tratasse de um jantar de um encontro ruim onde o cara estivesse mastigando e conversando com a boca aberta. Isso nunca era agradável. Edward não era assim, contudo e parecia que tudo o que ele fazia, me fascinava. A forma como seus dentes brancos mordiam, a flexão da mandíbula, os lábios se arrastando sobre o garfo, e emitindo 'hums' de prazer antes de finalmente engolir. Detalhes que costumavam ser sem importância estavam recentemente prendendo a minha atenção, mas ele não tinha conhecimento do quanto ele mexia comigo.

Assim que o feriado acabou, nós tínhamos sido imediatamente lançados nos nossos ocupados horários de trabalho, mais uma vez. Nós ainda tentamos espremer um momento para os nossos almoços e como de costume, estes eram recheados de conversa fiada e discussões. Ao invés de encarar ele, eu atirei nele olhares dissimulados de aborrecimento e, em troca, seus sorrisos parecem brilhar ainda mais, os cantos suavizavam em compreensão e diversão. Isto quase me fazia sentir como se estivéssemos em 'uma relação estável' e parecia que nós estávamos em um estágio avançado compartilhando um milk-shake de chocolate. Mais ou menos.

Eu era nova em tudo isso. Eu estava fora da minha zona de conforto porque eu compreendia totalmente os mecanismos dos relacionamentos. Não que eu estivesse em um relacionamento... Entretanto eu entendia de encontros. Eu não estava esperando conseguir uma ligação de volta? Um segundo encontro? Talvez isto estivesse além de mim.

Minhas preocupações diminuíram quando seus olhos encontraram os meus brevemente, sorrindo quando ele acabava com a minha salada. A franqueza despertou o meu interesse. Eu não teria notado se eu não estivesse o olhando idiotamente, absorta em meus pensamentos. Seu poderoso sorriso sedutor apareceu removendo sua expressão inocente deixando os meus pensamentos mortos e eu fui incapaz de retomar os meus questionamentos interiores. Era tão sensual que fazia meus dedos se enrolarem no meu sapato. Então tudo o que eu podia pensar era deixar a bagunça do escritório pra trás só para estar a sós com ele.

_Eu quero um segundo encontro. Eu quero um segundo encontro!_

"Tem algo em sua mente?" Edward perguntou, com seu copo de água na mão.

"Hum..." Ele parecia tão casual, sua pergunta não demonstrando nada além de interesse, mas seus olhos estavam me observando. "Hum..." Lembro-me de ser muito mais articulada do que isso. "Você está pronto para irmos?" Eu soltei, a minha habitual falta de finesse.

Edward me olhou por um momento, mas deixou pra lá. Ele colocou o copo na mesa, respondendo: "Sim, é claro. Deveríamos ir."

Eu soltei um suspiro e mudei a minha atenção para a minha bolsa e meu casaco. Eu não sabia como abordar o assunto de um outro encontro, sem aparentar evasiva ou desesperada. Eu esperava não o ter assustado no nosso aquecido encontro do lado de fora da porta do meu apartamento...

Então eu imaginei Edward sorrindo maliciosamente, sozinho em seu escritório, parabenizando-se por um outro trabalho bem feito – domar a 'agressiva mulher do mercado', como ele pontuou. No entanto, ele me disse que eu não era sua conquista ou um louco projeto, mas havia uma pequena parte em mim que continuava a se perguntar e a especular. Ele estava aberto a respeito do que ele queria – eu – mas quanto eu o conhecia, muito dele ainda permanecia um mistério.

No entanto, eu sabia que eu tinha feito muitas decisões ruins nos últimos meses por isso eu estava receptiva, aguardando para ver o seu próximo movimento. Estávamos naturalmente competitivos, teimosos e argumentativos. Mas ele sorria e brincava e bicava meus lábios e isso era tudo. Se os nossos dias de trabalho não tivessem sido cansativos, eu corajosamente o arrastaria de volta para o armário de suprimentos.

Algumas vezes ele me chamava ao seu escritório sob o pretexto dos negócios, mas provocávamos um ao outro e oferecíamos beijos apressados assim que a porta se fechava atrás de mim. Ainda estávamos testando os nossos limites também. Eu nunca me sentei no colo de Edward, sabendo que isso levaria a outras coisas ali mesmo. E eu ficava imaginando o que ele estava realmente pensando. Eu estava respondendo pra ele aquilo que ele esperava e como _eu_ queria, mas Edward continuou desfrutando das casuais interações em meio ao turbilhão dos nossos trabalhos.

Nos poucos momentos de silêncio que tirávamos juntos, nos dando uma pausa para o café na padaria, eu às vezes o pegava olhando pra mim com uma expressão ilegível. Ele sustentava meu olhar por uma fração antes de forçar um pequeno sorriso, rapidamente desviando o olhar. Era doce e expectante, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir que talvez eu tivesse feito algo de errado.

Eu ia perguntar a ele sobre isso, mas, de repente, eu percebi algo naquele olhar. Eu estava tão acostumada a lutar com Edward e ter ele me testando – se eu tinha entendido o momento ou não – ele era o único a me instigar nos diferentes níveis. Houve uma trégua nos nossos empurrar e puxar, porque ele não estava forçando para provocar as minhas fugas e me arrastar pra trás. Eu estava tão preocupada em manter o controle, mas se eu continuasse deixar ele disparar os tiros, eu realmente estaria dando a ele o poder. Eu não podia continuar contando com ele para me empurrar.

Foi uma compreensão difícil para eu engolir.

Nesse meio tempo, eu estava perdida entre as acumuladas pastas e as listas com os toques do telefone. Os saltos de Rosalie clicavam como se fosse uma trilha sonora constante ao longo dos dias, misturado aos chiados de Jessica que apareciam a cada duas horas. As pessoas conversavam umas com as outras, testemunhas eram entrevistadas, ordens foram berradas, secas respostas fornecidas, mas conseguimos carimbar e imprimir um fluxo constante de documentos.

Até o final dos dias as minhas pernas estavam doloridas por ficarem na posição agachada, meus pulsos e pescoço cansados de segurar o telefone, e minha garganta seca de tentar falar com todos para conseguir concluir a mais simples das tarefas.

A única coisa que manteve os meus sentidos em alerta e na margem era a possível proximidade da presença de James. Sua declaração sobre os meus movimentos com a sua atenção explícita era mais do que perturbadora. Isso me preocupava mais do que eu poderia colocar em palavras.

_Você não deve se demorar fora do seu apartamento, os esquilos não são as únicas coisas que saem à noite. Estou ansioso para vê-la novamente._

Antes que eu pudesse impedir, um arrepio na espinha viajou para a boca do meu estômago enquanto eu tentava sem sucesso bloquear essa mensagem. Eu esfreguei a pele arrepiada dos meus braços. Eu ainda não tinha vontade de ir para casa, olhei para o meu monitor, sem ver. Refletindo a respeito.

Era mais provável que isto tinha sido um problema constante o meu próprio desconhecimento ignorante e o meu egocentrismo. Mas era pouco provável que este seria um modo casual de contato. Eu não era um detetive, mas as flores foram intencionais, eu não pensei tão frivolamente como a maioria das pessoas consideraria que elas seriam. O fato de que ele tinha me enviado o exato arranjo transmitia o seu desejo de me ver novamente, era intimamente.

Com as longas horas de trabalho e uma mente nadando em Edward, eu tinha sido cegada da atenção de James por mim? Eu teria perdido algo ao longo do caminho?

Eu não podia esperar para bater na bunda dele com uma ordem de restrição. Eu exalei um profundo suspiro. Eu tinha outro problema.

Eu tinha que _provar_ isso.

Eu impacientemente batia minha caneta contra a borda da minha mesa em profunda contemplação.

Por um lado, James era perigoso, mas tudo o que eu tinha era uma nota não assinada, me lembrei com tristeza. Eu não tinha provas documentais que ele havia me seguido nas últimas semanas. Obviamente, eu não poderia provar que isto era assédio ou perseguição.

A vaga mensagem poderia muito bem ser vista como um amigável aviso ou uma brincadeira, mas eu sabia que se tratava de uma ameaça real dele. Nós não tínhamos partilhado as mais agradáveis circunstâncias. Eu sabia que tinha que fornecer ao juiz um especifico motivo de preocupação, para provar que, sem uma ordem judicial, a situação poderia carrear em um dano irreparável da minha parte.

Eu nunca pensei em mim mesma como sendo uma vítima antes, alguém com necessidades de proteção e cuidados.

Eu tive um momentâneo flash do horror daquela noite no museu. A forma como seus dedos tinham cavado em meus ombros, as contusões na minha carne, raspando minhas costas contra a parede, sua boca assolando e sufocando a minha me deixou doente.

Eu não queria nunca mais ter a sensação de ficar chocada, assustada e completamente indefesa novamente. _Jamais._ A crescente raiva aumentava dentro de mim, uma instintiva ferocidade profunda com a vontade de permanecer incólume, se espalhou através de mim.

A partir deste ponto, eu iria avançar. Eu teria que pedir uma ordem de restrição de longo prazo, isso significava atravessar os tribunais com provas documentais e _testemunhas._ Imediatamente pensei em Edward, mas joguei para longe essa ideia. Jasper podia testemunhar por mim sobre aquela noite...

Eu hesitei, minha mão pronta para o telefone. Eu tinha um outro homem na minha vida que merecia saber.

Eu liguei para o Departamento de Polícia de Forks.

Demorou um pouco para eu finalmente conseguir falar com o Chefe Swan. O seu vice Tyler normalmente atendia as ligações do seu escritório na pequena cidade, e gostava de conversar comigo. Eu sentia que ele estava flertando para um encontro no futuro, para quando eu estivesse na cidade, mas ele não me perguntaria isso diretamente ao telefone com Chefe Swan na sala. E obrigada a Deus por isso.

"Chefe Swan falando..." Meu pai respondeu no receptor com sua habitual sutileza. Parecia que ele estava tentando manter o calor com o clima frio, mas estava pronto para a ação a qualquer momento. Ele mantinha um bom humor no posto, mas ele era todo profissional. Assim como eu.

Eu contei toda a história da minha situação atual, sabendo que ele perderia as estribeiras. Eu transmiti os fatos e as circunstâncias gerais de uma filha para seu pai, e acalmei o irracional Charlie. Uma vez que ele colocou pra fora a reação irracional inicial (suas preocupações comigo e suas ameaças para James), delicadamente ele se direcionou para os detalhes. Tomei notas como um civil faria com o Chefe de Polícia. Acontece que Charlie tinha, de fato, algumas secretas conexões em Seattle. No ensino médio, eu me recordava, de algumas vezes, condenados que escaparam fugindo de Seattle e viajaram pra longe, para as remotas terras de Forks. E que Charlie tinha trabalhado com o _SPD_* para recapturar estes criminosos em um raro número de ocasiões.

_***SDP -**__ Security Policy Database – Banco de Dados de Segurança da Polícia_

Por mais embaraçosa e desconfortável, quanto a situação era, eu estava me sentindo mais preparada para lidar com James agora, me lembrei que eu estava em uma boa posição nesta cidade como uma cidadã residente e funcionária da Lawrence Associates, apesar da noite na cadeia.

Ao final de tudo, Charlie soltou um longo suspiro. "Você precisa de mim para chegar lá? Eu poderia te visitar em algum momento...", ele estava coberto de preocupação.

Eu entendi que isso significava um apoio paterno e meu peito apertou de emoção repentina. "Obrigada pai, mas eu estou bem. Tenho meus amigos aqui, a empresa... eu não vou estar por eu mesma." Eu não queria envolver Charlie se não houvesse nenhuma razão pra isso ainda.

"Tudo bem", ele resmungou, recuperando sua autoridade de Chefia. "É melhor você me enviar uma mensagem ou um e-mail todos os dias até que isso tudo seja resolvido."

Eu prometi e assegurei a ele que daria o meu paradeiro. Só depois de agradecer a ele, ele disse: "E não se esqueça de ligar para esse número que lhe dei. Ele é o melhor."

Primeiro, Chefe Swan tinha um policial que era amigo dele no posto policial da cidade para quem eu poderia solicitar mais informações ao mesmo tempo manter as coisas tranquilas. Achei melhor procurar nos arquivo de James por quaisquer outros casos passados de danos ou assédio sexual.

Além de ferir sua masculinidade e me defender, eu me perguntei se ele estava em busca de vingança depois de todo esse tempo. Ele não tinha muito para processar Emmett e Edward pela surra que ele tinha recebido pouco antes de desaparecer. Mas agora, ele estava fixado em _mim_ .

A única razão substancial que eu poderia pensar para o aparecimento repentino de James era o meu atual envolvimento. As coisas estavam progredindo com Edward muito para meu próprio espanto e, se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma, esta era a causa da minha recente nervosa felicidade.

No dia seguinte, contei tudo isso para Alice e Jasper durante o almoço. Coincidentemente, Edward teve um almoço de negócios, então eu aproveitei sua ausência para agarrar esta oportunidade. Alice tinha visto algo em James em novembro que não tinha gostado e que era algo que eu não tinha conseguido ver naquele momento. Ela captou a sua raiva e a sua mascarada agressividade em seus falsos sorrisos.

Nós nos sentamos em frente um do outro, ociosamente mexendo com nossa comida ao redor dos nossos próprios pratos individuais antes de comer.

"Jasper é uma testemunha sólida, ele arrancou James pra fora de você", Alice cortou depois que eu expliquei a ela e a Jasper as informações necessárias.

Jasper acenou um pouco com a cabeça, mas olhou pra mim de uma forma inquietante. "Eu acho que Edward gostaria de saber sobre tudo isso", ele disse em voz baixa antes de tomar outra mordida.

Alice se virou pra mim, interessada na minha resposta. "Eu não quero ele indo atrás de James, ele estaria se colocando em perigo, quando eu posso facilmente usar a lei para cuidar disso", eu disse lentamente, olhando entre os dois, vendo as opiniões piscarem por trás de seus olhos.

Ela fez uma pausa antes de falar. "A possibilidade de que Edward iria atrás dele é uma prova de seus sentimentos por você."

"É um comportamento padronizado dos Perseguidores ferir as pessoas próximas à vítima, se eles se tornam obstáculos. Eu não quero que nada aconteça a ele, ou qualquer um que me interessa." Suspirei e me inclinei sobre a mesa, Alice seguiu o exemplo para nos dar um pouco de privacidade. Jasper educadamente focou em seu almoço. "Além disso", eu disse rangendo os dentes em um sussurro: "Eu acho que eu já coloquei Edward em bastante sofrimento. Eu prefiro que ele me diga dos seus sentimentos em vez de se transformar o cavaleiro da armadura brilhante de qualquer maneira..."

"Olha quem está falando", ela sussurrou. "Os homens precisam de incentivo, Bella. Eles parecem fortes, mas secretamente, eles precisam de segurança." Ela balançou a cabeça com um suspiro, seus olhos passando rapidamente por Jasper. Ela se inclinou de volta se ajustando no lugar, continuando em um tom de voz mais normal. "Obviamente estamos preocupados com você, Bella."

Eu também me inclinei para trás, apunhalando o garfo na minha comida. "Não há necessidade. Isto será resolvido e..."

"E você vai me ligar se algo parecer estranho", ela interrompeu, olhando-me com a sua clássica teimosia que Alice tinha. "Não vai mais desaparecer de noite, ou eu vou fazer Jasper te seguir pra casa depois do trabalho todos os dias."

"Mas..." Jasper tentou protestar, mas foi cortado por sua namorada novamente.

"Ou você se esqueceu de _Law and Psychology 101_*?" Suspirei e sentei-me, sabendo que ela iria continuar independentemente. "Perseguidores não são só aparentemente acolhedores e charmosos, eles são mais inteligentes do que a maioria dos outros criminosos. Eles são obsessivos e delirantes, mas o mais importante, são persistentes em seu padrão de vigilância. James não é um ex-namorado doente de amor."

*_ Law and Psychology 101_ – _São livros-textos ou livros didáticos trata-se de um manual de instrução em qualquer ramo de estudo. Os livros didáticos são produzidos de acordo com as exigências das instituições de ensino. Embora a maioria dos livros sejam publicados, muitos estão agora disponíveis on-line, como livros eletrônicos, aqui são relatados os de Direito e Psicologia_

"Puxa Alice, tenha um pouco de fé. Eu sei de tudo isso. Porque você acha que estou me preparando para usar todas as menores informações da lei contra ele?"

Jasper se inclinou pra frente em seus cotovelos, parecendo desconfortável. "Isso é bom, Bella, e você sabe que nós vamos estar lá por você também. Mas se alguém que eu me importo escondesse algo como isso de mim, eu ficaria fodidamente muito chateado." Seus olhos azuis estavam firme e sérios, quase implorando.

"Eu aprecio isto Jasper..." eu disse suavemente, igualmente grave. "Eu não quero um grande alarde disso no escritório. Vou contar para o Edward, eu só vou esperar por um bom momento. Mas você tem que me dar um período para eu lidar com isso."

"Hmph." Jasper admitiu com um aceno de cabeça e um resmungo.

Alice se virou pra ele com um olho afiado e um sorriso brilhante. "Deixe Bella lidar com isso. É problema dela. Esta não é a nossa decisão... Jazz"

"Obrigada", eu murmurei, empurrando a minha comida no meu prato com uma súbita falta de apetite.

"E se isso também significa ter que ir a encontros com Edward todas as noites, então que assim seja." Seus lábios ficaram fixos em uma linha apertada, mas o canto se contraiu.

"Você nunca vai deixar passar uma oportunidade de brincar de casamenteira, não é?"

Jasper e eu balançamos a cabeça com um sorriso, enquanto Alice ria maliciosamente pra mim.

**~x~**

As conexões do Chefe Swan realmente vieram a calhar. Isto em particular, eu tinha certeza, de que seria o meu trunfo. Eu também achei que o meu pai foi legal por me fornecer o caminho para solucionar esta questão. Eu não tinha os detalhes reais de como Charlie conhecia este homem.

Este lugar não era um arranha-céu ou uma magnífica obra de arquitetura. Era um prédio privado, que mais parecia uma elegante casa com o foyer composto pelo lobby e um espaço de chá e uma sala de espera. A sala de espera não era nada menos do que enorme e incomum. Cores fortes padronizadas batiam do teto ao chão. Pinturas abstratas penduradas nas paredes com uma ocasional escultura de dois amantes unidos.

A secretária estava sentada atrás da longa mesa, com as pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos com modesta sofisticação enquanto falava ao telefone.

Eu ocupei a minha atenção com a interessante decoração que salpicava ao redor da sala tentando manter as minhas mãos de bater impacientemente na minha bolsa.

Ela finalmente desligou o telefone e se virou para mim com um sorriso angelical. "Sr. St. Jean vai receber você agora."

Ergui meu casaco e minha bolsa para acompanhar a pequena mulher em seu escritório.

A porta de mogno se abriu, revelando um homem muito polido em um terno elegante. "Ah, Senhorita Swan. Por favor, fique à vontade", ele disse com uma voz melodiosa e gesticulou para uma cadeira cara a frente de sua mesa laqueada.

"Obrigada." Eu balancei a cabeça educadamente e graciosamente me reclinei no melhor que eu poderia fazer, dadas às circunstâncias.

Laurent St. Jean era um lucrativo, detetive particular bem estabelecido. Pelo que me disseram, ele fazia com o seu negócio o mesmo que ele fazia com seu estilo de vida. Tudo era limpo, eficiente e feito com estilo. Laurent recostou-se na cadeira alta e preta cruzando as pernas, me examinando educadamente.

Ele estava adornado elegantemente usando um terno roxo queimado, feito de seda finamente costurado com botões de joias e ampliadas ombreiras. Abotoaduras e grandes anéis adornavam seus pulsos e dedos.

Notando as minhas observações, ele sorriu gentilmente pra mim através de seus grossos e escuros cílios.

"Qual ocasião a trás ao meu humilde escritório hoje?" Seus tom ronronou deixando deslizar um sotaque francês sobre meus tímpanos.

Voltei seu meloso sorriso, mantendo-me em cheque. "Eu estou precisando de seus explícitos serviços. Eu procuro o melhor."

Ele riu, notando além do meu elogio, mas apreciando tudo da mesma forma. Peguei meus arquivos que continham os documentos e abri abertamente sobre sua mesa para ele ler.

Ele se inclinou pra frente com agilidade, alongando uma mão bem cuidada com claras unhas polidas e cutículas cuidadas, pegando os documentos. Ele leu em silêncio por um momento, seus amendoados olhos se lançavam pra frente e pra trás.

"Hmm... Você suspeita que está sendo seguida", ele refletiu, pensativo.

"Este não é um caso tradicional de adultério," eu disse firmemente.

"Ah, _petit chaton_* você está enganada! Asseguro a você que podemos fazer o trabalho..."

_***Petit Chaton**__ em Francês pela pesquisa que fiz (eu não sei francês) significa Pequena Gata, Gatinha (sem pejorativos é um elogio)_

"É claro." Eu sorri docemente, esperando pacientemente que ele terminasse a leitura.

Seus olhos cor de café brilharam com interesse. "Vamos discutir os detalhes então. O que é que você precisa exatamente e pra quando?" Ele falou como se ele já soubesse, mas estava passando pelas propostas pelo meu benefício.

"Eu preciso de provas fotográficas de que esse homem está me seguindo em uma base regular. Preciso ver se ele está empoleirado em minha casa ou observando o meu paradeiro pessoal. Preciso disto por volta de duas semanas." A partir do momento em que o juiz assinar a ordem de restrição, que levaria cerca de 14 dias para a real audiência ser realizada. Tempo suficiente para rastrear James para a sua convocação do tribunal também. A polícia estaria o notificando... Eu me encolhi rangendo os dentes só de pensar na possibilidade de vê-lo novamente.

As sobrancelhas de Laurent subiram junto com o seu couro cabeludo. "_Merde_! Este é um trabalho de urgência que você está pedindo. Isto é dificilmente viável... Podemos não encontrar nada ah... tão conclusivo com esse período de tempo tão limitado."

"Mas não é impossível. É por isso que eu procurei o melhor", eu o lembrei, mas ele ainda parecia relutante então eu pressionei ainda mais, suavizando minhas palavras. "Eu sinto que eu vou precisar de algo substancial para mostrar ao juiz ou ele pode considerar esta ordem de restrição desnecessária. Por favor."

Os olhos de Laurent tornaram-se gemas líquidas me contemplando brevemente. Então ele suspirou e alisou o tecido do seu terno. "Será feito então. Por que eu não gostaria que uma _beauté* _como você seja... envolvida. Mas o meu honorário é de cinquenta a hora."

_***Beauté**__ - Beleza_

Inclinei-me em minha cadeira, esquecendo de mim mesma. "Isso é sério?"

Ele deu de ombros, golpeando seus cílios. "Se você quer o trabalho concluído por quarenta a hora você pode ir para a Hammitz do outro lado da cidade," Ele disse, referindo-se ao seu concorrente com desgosto antes de recuperar seu charme.

"Depois de tudo Senhorita Swan, foi por isso que você veio procurar o melhor."

**~x~**

Com a minha mente mais à vontade por conta dos esforços de Laurent, eu fui capaz de me concentrar nas coisas do trabalho. Eu queria contar para Edward o que estava acontecendo, mas... Eu não queria que ele se obrigasse a me proteger. Eu não esperava isso dele. E não importa que caminho eu fizesse na minha cabeça pra isso, nada parecia certo. _Bom dia Edward, a propósito James está de volta e eu acho que eu estou sendo perseguida._ Tampouco o momento parecia certo. Estávamos ajoelhados sobre os papéis, o estresse do processo nos consumindo. Por que acrescentar um outro problema no seu prato?

Nós trabalhamos no chão do seu escritório, papéis nos rodeavam em pilhas específicas. Eu estava de barriga pra baixo com a minha cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, olhando para um dos nossos relatórios de projetos. O dia foi longo, as pessoas eram escassas, e nós trabalhamos por horas mais tarde avançando na noite. Eu não estava realmente olhando para o relatório na minha mão, eu estava fingindo. Com o canto do meu olho, eu me concentrei na forma de Edward, descansando sobre o tapete como um grande gato com um marcador de texto e papel nas mãos. Só de estar perto dele me fazia sentir tão bem. _O que eu não daria para ser o chão debaixo dele..._

"Bella, trabalha", ele disse, sem olhar pra mim.

"Como posso trabalhar com a sua presença me distraindo?" Eu perguntei, sentando-me para realmente focar nele agora.

"Seus olhares estão _me _distraindo. Você não é muito sutil." Seu lábio enrolou enquanto ele começou a destacar algumas linhas do texto.

"Eu... Hmph." Eu me abaixei pra trás nos meus trabalhos com uma careta.

Depois de um momento eu ouvi a mudança do seu peso corporal e o amassar de papéis.

"Bella."

"Sim?" Eu perguntei levemente, olhando para os parágrafos intermináveis de jurisdição do Tribunal do Estado. Recusei-me a olhar pra ele.

Então eu senti ele se aproximar. "Olha pra mim." Foi um pedido bastante simples.

"Não. Você está certo, temos muito trabalho pra fazer", eu disse casualmente, destapando o meu marcador.

Ele riu ao meu lado e eu olhei pra cima, curiosamente, apenas para encontrar seus lábios. Imediatamente, minhas pálpebras se fecharam. Foi um simples beijo, levemente pressionado. Durou apenas um momento, antes dele se afastar, mas foi tempo suficiente para agitar algo de bom em mim.

"O que..."

"Seus lábios são irresistíveis quando você faz beicinho", ele disse suavemente.

Inclinei-me perplexa. "Por que meu desconforto sempre o diverte?"

Seu olhar permanecia em meus lábios antes de viajar até aos meus olhos. De zero a três segundos, sua expressão tinha ficado complacente e latente. "Tudo que você faz me diverte. Suas reações não são o que eu espero que elas sejam, e eu percebi o quanto eu gosto disso..." Minha respiração ficou presa enquanto seu dedo traçou a curva do meu queixo por um momento até os meus lábios.

Ele viajou ao longo da minha pele muito suavemente com a promessa de mais. Meu olhar caiu, só para parar em sua garganta. Seu botão de cima estava aberto, expondo a pequena cavidade e eu instantaneamente me tornei mais consciente do seu corpo irradiando calor dele e o seu cheiro sedimentando sobre todos os meus sentidos.

Seu polegar puxou levemente o meu lábio inferior, acendendo uma centelha de luxúria. Apenas por me lembrar das duras linhas do seu peito isso me enviou uma tremula sensação através de mim.

Eu virei o rosto e soltei um suspiro, me restringindo a pressionar contra ele.

Assustado, Edward retirou sua mão. "O que foi isso?"

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados. "Edward, eu não posso fazer isso."

Quando houve silêncio sem resposta, eu olhei pra ele. Sua forma estática olhando pra mim com uma expressão solene. "Não pode fazer o que?" ele perguntou devagar, com cuidado.

"Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu sou atraída por você? Sua provocação está me deixando louca!"

Afastei-me do seu sorriso se espalhando, regulando minha respiração e tentando organizar os documentos ao meu redor buscando alguma aparência por controle. Todos os nossos beijos intermitentes e a proximidade, a véspera de Ano Novo, os almoços de todos os dias... Estar perto de Edward provavelmente iria me matar logo por meio de uma implosão corporal. Cada mínima interação parecia definir isso agora.

"Bella."

Eu olhei pra ele de novo, esperando outro sorriso ou um pouco daquele beijo que parou toda a conversa e me fez esquecer os meus pensamentos. Mas, ele só olhou pra mim, surpreso e sério ao mesmo tempo.

"Você realmente quis dizer isso. Você simplesmente não pode ficar longe de mim..."

"Eu lhe disse isso no armário de abastecimento", eu o lembrei, mas ele parecia estar confuso com a súbita memória disso.

"Sim, mas... eu estou olhando pra você agora, afetada por mim – eu não estava nem tentando." Seu rosto era uma mistura de alívio e diversão.

Larguei meus papéis, gargalhando uma risada que terminou sem graça. O todo confiante Edward Cullen que praticamente irradiava sexo, não tinha essa certeza comigo. Eu estava começando a pensar que Alice estava certa.

"_Você_ parece sempre se controlar muito bem Edward", eu disse me referindo à sua última fuga na minha porta.

"Eu tenho mais autocontrole do que você."

"Se eu realmente colocasse todas as jogadas em você, você não duraria uma noite," eu disse com confiança. "Você está acostumado a me fazer fugir."

Ele engoliu em seco antes de sua determinação se encaixar. "Eu acho que ainda tenho que te derrotar."

"Então, eu tenho a honra de fazer uma aposta. Aposto que você não pode ficar no seu autocontrole quando a situação se inverter."

"Eu não vejo o ponto. De qualquer maneira, eu ganho alguma coisa."

Eu lutei contra o calor no meu rosto. "Eu ainda acho que é tempo que estabelecer a pontuação."

Dando-me o centro das atenções, ele lentamente se inclinou pra trás nos cotovelos com o presunçoso olhar que eu já tinha visto. "E o que você tem em mente?"

_Esqueça a sua presunção, Swan! Agora é a sua chance, não estrague tudo._

"Bem... nós provavelmente devíamos testar esta teoria fora do escritório..."

"O que, como um encontro?" ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, aparentemente alheio.

"Nós estamos namorando?" As palavras voaram dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse impedi-las.

Ele me deu um olhar vazio. "Eu realmente não sei Bella, nós estamos?"

Eu passei tudo pela minha cabeça. Passamos um tempo muito juntos no trabalho... embora nós raramente fazíamos alguma atividade fora do trabalho. Além da noite com Ângela e Ben... Nós tínhamos trocado presentes de Natal, mesmo sendo uma foto e algemas. Mas, então, nós tivemos o nosso primeiro encontro. A ponto de tudo era, eu realmente gostava de estar com Edward e se ele não podia ver isso...

Eu bufei e zombei, grosseiramente ao extremo. "É claro que estamos. Eu..." me parei tarde, chocada com a minha própria confissão. Estreitando os olhos para a onda divertida de seu lábio, eu apontei um dedo acusador pra ele. "Você me enganou para eu admitir isso!"

"Ridículo", ele respondeu, tentando manter uma cara séria.

Eu joguei meu marcador de texto nele, que se perdeu e bateu na perna da cadeira atrás dele.

Ele riu e inclinou-se pra mim novamente, falando baixinho com a proximidade de seus lábios brincando com os meus. "Eu simplesmente perguntei aquilo que já sabíamos, porque eu queria ouvir isso de _você_." Seus lábios tocaram os meus, demorando-se com o beijo. Minha cabeça girou e eu pensei que minhas entranhas iriam se derreter com ele.

A paixão cantarolava na minha garganta um pouco antes dele se lançar nos meus lábios famintos e deslizar sua mão até o pequeno espaço entre nós, pegando o meu marcador de texto.

"Agora, volte ao trabalho assim você pode me levar", ordenou silenciosamente, fingindo seriedade.

Eu mentalmente me tapeei pra longe da névoa na minha cabeça e fiz uma careta, enquanto eu me enrolei de volta no projeto de relatório, o lendo furiosamente até o final da página, grifando os pontos. Minha mente já estava formando planos. Desta vez, eu gostaria de disparar os tiros. Mal sabia Edward no que ele estaria se metendo.

* * *

**N/T: **_Quem arrisca dizer que o Jasper esta certo? Ela devia avisar o Edward? _

_Bem a minha opinião isso vai dar 'Merde' tenho quase certeza (eu leio a fic com vocês) _

_E esse final hein eu acho ele tão manipulador e charmoso ai ai ai _

_Enfim o que acharam (a Bella pensa demasiadamente demais, sim eu concordo)_

_Diga o que pensa_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**A Bella louquinha por um segundo encontro! Pelo menos conseguiu. E os dois não mudam né, apenas não tem mais brigas de ódio, mas implicância sim rsrs Isso deixa o relacionamento deles divertido **

**Agora indo para a parte séria, a Bella deveria contar ao Edward sobre o James, porque se ele descobrir de outra forma, ou tarde demais, as coisas podem ficar bem complicadas na vida deles.  
**

**Bem, como falei no meu group e quando postei o 17, as pessoas estão lendo a fic e comentando cada vez menos. A Bibs saiu da tradução, mas a Nai juntou-se a mim e a Mili e vamos terminar a fic. Mas para que tenha POSTAGEM TODA A SEMANA, ou até mais do que isso, vocês precisam fazer a parte de vocês que é comentar. Então se querem o 19 na semana que vem, quero ver comentários ok?  
**

**É isso...  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

Música do Capítulo: _**Stick Sweet – Erin McCarley**_

* * *

"_Ordem não é a pressão imposta pela sociedade ao indivíduo, mas o equilíbrio que ele consegue estabelecer dentro de si mesmo." – Jose Ortega y Gasset_

"_Ame o momento e a energia dele irá ultrapassar todas as suas fronteiras." – Corita Kent_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

A música alegre viajava alto através do ar, filtrando entre zumbidos, corpos rindo. Era um ambiente sazonal de máquinas oleadas, luzes brilhantes, e o cheiro de bolos fritos. Em cada turno, o os brinquedos giravam loucamente, barracas de jogos e prêmios chamavam, e barracas de comida vendiam os menos saudáveis , os mais deliciosos, lanches superfaturados. Multidões passeavam, pulavam e gritavam. Casais patinavam na pista improvisada ao lado da atividade principal. Tudo parecia ter um brilho quente e amarelo para isso, apesar do ar de inverno. Este era diferente de qualquer lugar que eu já tinha estado com Edward. Sem álcool e sem roupa extravagante. Este era o Carnaval de Inverno*.

_***Carnaval**__ é uma festa com barracas de comida, jogos, alguns com brinquedos de parque de diversão e etc._

Era uma das poucas vezes que eu tinha visto Edward vestido casualmente e era quase surreal estar com ele onde a maioria das pessoas consideravam uma atividade normal. Nós não estávamos em um banheiro ou um armário neste momento. Escapadas entre documentos voando, telefonemas, e goles de café foram trocados por uma noite casual. Nada sobre Edward e eu era fácil e normal, mas deixou o momento mais doce.

Gosto do Carnaval de Inverno e gostava de ir com o grupo a cada ano. Emmett em particular adora isso–competição e passeios rápidos marcavam sua adrenalina. Um ano Alice e eu tentamos ensiná-lo a patinar no gelo, o que acabou sendo um desastre bobo. Nós rimos com as tentativas de Emmett ser gracioso enquanto deslizava ao redor como um jogador de hóquei enorme. Eventualmente, ele se cansou da nossa instrução e dirigiu-se a uma velocidade ridiculamente rápida derrubando Jasper. Os dois homens adultos se tornaram uma massa enrolada e esparramada no chão, enquanto Alice e eu nos dobrávamos de tanto rir. Emmett se recusou a ir à patinação no gelo, depois disso, alegando que era "uma coisa garota" e Jasper ria entredentes.

Eu tinha originalmente descobri o Carnaval pelo jornal depois do meu primeiro ano vivendo em Seattle. Eu decidi dar uma olhada, sentindo saudades de casa e cansada com o ritmo e o barulho da cidade. Ao entrar neste evento sazonal senti se estivesse pisando em uma arena de luzes coloridas e maravilha, apesar das crianças correndo e hordas de pessoas altas.

No entanto, eu achava que não era o tipo de cena para Edward.

Como de costume, Edward me surpreendeu.

No começo, ele riu da minha escolha de local para encontro, aparentemente não estava apenas divertido, mas também surpreso que ele não tinha nem chegado perto de adivinhar. "Eu não fui a um carnaval em anos", e ele segurou minha mão, levando-nos mais para o meio.

Sentir sua mão sobre a minha me confortou maneiras que eu não estava esperando.

Estávamos um pouco estranhos no começo, quando eu o busquei. Meu rosto estava excessivamente aquecido nos primeiros minutos porque estávamos muito conscientes do motivo pelo qual eu não precisava de instruções para chegar ao seu apartamento.

Claro, eu tinha deixado anonimamente que fotografia do pato número seis antes do Natal, mas desta vez ele realmente_ sabia_ enquanto aproximou do meu carro parado lá na frente. A tensão rapidamente desapareceu quando ele sorriu e não tinha me atormentado com perguntas sobre onde eu estava nos levando, como eu tinha feito no nosso primeiro encontro. Foi difícil o suficiente me concentrar na estrada com sua presença enchendo o carro, mas eu ainda notava alguns sinais de impaciência. Ele frequentemente mexia as mãos em seu colo e ficava olhando pela janela no que eu assumi ser para manter o controle da direção estávamos indo. Eu tive que dar-lhe alguns pontinhos por ser um bom esportista.

Eu fiquei mais nervosa sobre sua reação quando eu estacionei na rua, ouvindo o barulho do carnaval não muito longe, escondido atrás das árvores.

Foi um alívio uma vez que ele viu o que nossos planos para as próximas horas eram, ele estava satisfeito com isso.

Com a sua mão ainda segurando a minha, ele foi até a maior, mais rápida, montanha-russa em toda a arena. Eu derrapei até parar, sua mão puxando meu braço no processo. "O que há de errado?"

Suas sobrancelhas grossas se juntaram pela minha hesitação.

Engoli em seco, a minha visão de viajar até o andaime de metal rígido que se erguia sobre nós. "Você não quer começar com algo pequeno?" Eu geralmente fazia alguns passeios de aquecimento antes de mergulhar nos grandes.

Ele soltou a minha mão, sorrindo, com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Está com medo?"

"Claro que não", eu disse imediatamente, levantando meu queixo. "Eu sou o tipo de garota que sabe lidar com isso."

"Bem, eu sou o tipo de cara que vai atrás do que quer", ele respondeu suavemente com uma leve sorriso.

Mantendo a minha dignidade, eu passei por ele, dando-lhe um olhar feio. Seus olhos brilhavam com diversão perversa enquanto lentamente seguia atrás de mim na fila.

Quando eu parei atrás da última pessoa, o senti. "Você não me assusta, Srta. Swan", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Fiquei chocada por um momento, enquanto sua respiração fazia cócegas em mim.

"Nem este passeio", eu respondi em um tom uniforme, olhando-o de lado. Eu brevemente me perguntei por que ele se dirigiu a mim tão formalmente.

Ele riu enquanto avançou para frente entre a massa de pessoas ansiosas.

Uma vez sentados na montanha-russa, eu ignorei o meu coração batendo enquanto o cinto era preso em torno de nós mesmos.

Nós brevemente trocaram sorrisos desafiadores antes de começar.

Vinte segundos de incoerência.

O grito construiu com a pressão e ficou preso na minha garganta. Meus olhos estavam arregalados, sem ver, e ardendo pelo vento. Eu ouvi os outros ao nosso redor gritando com a emoção da velocidade, o zumbido contra o meu cérebro congelado.

E então, acabou.

Eu me recuperei, finalmente percebendo que Edward estava desafivelando minhas tiras.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, tirando-me do meu assento com diversão.

"Tudo bem."

Ele me pegou antes que eu caísse.

Andamos um pouco e eu estava agradecida pelo tempo para me recuperar. Então eu vi para onde estávamos caminhando e o horror me inundou. Nós nos aproximamos da cabine de fotos do passeio de montanha russa. Fotos de casais piscavam na tela em um slide show. Eu olhei para a tela até que vi dois rostos familiares aparecerem.

Digite Bella e Edward. Nós não poderíamos estar mais diferentes na foto. Meu cabelo foi lançado para trás, os meus olhos esbugalhados em terror, boca congelada no meio do tremor. Edward parecia perfeitamente em paz e calmo com seus dentes brancos de comercial. Seus olhos estavam um pouco apertados, a alegria neles combinava com seus lábios que estavam espalhados em um sorriso vencedor. Eu pensei que até mesmo vi um brilho em um de seus dentes...

Estávamos mesmo no mesmo passeio?

Edward gargalhou e foi até a cabine de compra. "Vamos imprimir uma cópia do número 38", disse ele, já tirando a carteira do bolso de trás.

"Nós não vamos!" Exclamei, correndo na frente dele, esmagando a mão de dinheiro contra o seu peito com desgosto.

"Vamos", disse ao caixa educadamente, me ignorando.

Eu cerrei os dentes. "Edward."

"Bella." Ele suavizou seu sorriso em uma linha paciente.

"Por que você quer uma imagem tão horrível?"

"Tudo bem aqui vamos lá, isso será–"

"Nós não terminamos de falar," eu bati no caixa. O torso do homem côncavo silenciosamente deslizou a foto para frente sobre o balcão.

"Bem, isso já está impresso," Edward respondeu, sutilmente entregando ao caixa alguns dólares. Então ele se virou para mim com falsa preocupação. "Você não quer que isso vá para o lixo. Pense nos nossos recursos limitados e as árvores em declínio."

"Isso não é um problema, até mesmo em Washington." Peguei a foto para dar outra olhada para ele. Ainda era horrível.

Ele colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros, rindo baixinho para si mesmo. "Não é tão ruim assim..."

"Pois bem, você mal pode conter o riso," eu resmunguei enquanto ele arrancou a foto de mim.

"Deixe-me compensar isso para você, então," sua voz ronronou quando ele me puxou para perto. "Vamos a qualquer passeio que você quiser."

"Eu gosto dos balanços."

Então nós fomos aos balanços. Foi divertido e alegre, girando-nos na brisa suave. Lembrou-me de ser criança novamente. Edward e eu roubamos olhares um do outro e, finalmente, nossos olhares se encontraram. Bateu-me outra vez o quão bonito ele era e quão estranho era que um homem tão formidável poderia estar nos balanços comigo. Seu cabelo explodiu ao redor e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ironicamente pela situação.

Depois disso eu estava de volta no meu bom humor pelo resto da noite. Eu continuei a deixar levar tudo na brincadeira. Edward e eu compartilhamos massa frita***** e algodão doce, cada um de nós puxava uma parte e mastigava com sorrisos.

_***Massa frita**__ é um alimento norte-americano associada de barracas de comida ao ar livre em carnavais, parques de diversão, feiras, rodeios, e etc. Massa frita é o nome específico para uma determinada variedade de pão frito feito de uma massa de fermento._

Assim que nós terminamos o pacote, Edward me surpreendeu pegando no meu cabelo, levemente puxando alguns fios. "Eu não sei como você fez isso Bella Swan, mas você tem algodão doce em seu cabelo."

Seus dedos ficaram entre os fios, trazendo-os para o seu nariz, e levemente inalando. "Agora, o seu cabelo cheira a doce..."

Eu o surpreendi arqueando-me sobre as pontas dos meus pés e falei baixo, "Os meus lábios tem gosto de doce também." Pressionei minha boca contra a dele, eu o beijei docemente, chupando levemente em seus lábios.

Seu corpo sacudiu antes de relaxar e seus dedos fecharam em meu cabelo, trazendo-me para mais perto dele enquanto abriu a boca em resposta. Sua língua roçou o céu da minha boca um rastro de açúcar, a essência molhada enchendo meus sentidos. Meus braços envolveram em sua cintura, pressionando-me para mais perto dele. Isso foi delicioso em mais de um sentido. Ele gemia baixinho, sentindo o calor de nossos corpos e deslizando suas mãos ainda mais no meu cabelo.

Como os braços enrolado em volta de mim com mais firmeza, eu lutei contra o formigamento de luxúria e uma tontura. Se eu estava indo para provocar Edward, tinha que atraí-lo rápido, mas teria que controla a mim mesma ou as coisas iriam longe demais. Eu abruptamente interrompi o beijo e os seus braços caíram lentamente, confuso com a minha reação.

"Então faça o que quer fazer." Eu o deixei ir, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Ele sorriu para mim, parecendo confuso.

Sensação me deixou tonta – dos passeios, grandes quantidades de açúcar, e Edward – Eu sugeri que nos contentássemos nos estandes de jogos. Era uma faixa de mercado pequeno ocupado pela concorrência inocente e prêmios simples. Fizemos uns jogos de lançar, martelar o hipopótamo, e esguichar pistolas de água em uma roda de fiar. Então Edward ficou muito viciado em um jogo de tiro ao alvo.

"Edward, você foi a isso quatro vezes já", eu reclamei, inclinando para perto dele à beira da cabine.

"Eu sei, mas eu preciso de um resultado perfeito."

"Você já ganhou TODOS os jogos até agora." Eu estava um pouco cansada de que ele tinha me batido em cada jogo.

"E agora eu preciso ganhar esse" Sem olhar para mim, ele apertou os olhos e apontou o rifle falso na plataforma do alvo.

Olhando para a situação de fora, eu comecei a ver quão competitivo Edward realmente era.

Não era contra mim, era tudo. Imaginei que ele foi impulsionado por sua sede própria para o auto aperfeiçoamento. Observando-o mirar constante e cuidadoso, seu corpo enrolava com a tensão e concentração, eu realmente saber o que o tinha feito tão determinado na vida.

Ele finalmente tirava no alvo, algumas vezes, batendo o centro, completando sua quinta rodada. Ele sibilou com prazer e lutou contra um sorriso rápido quando devolveu a arma de brinquedo atrás da cabine.

"Tiro perfeito", ele disse, estendendo um braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Demorou bastante," eu murmurei, depois gritei quando ele alegremente me apertou em seu lado.

"Senhor?" A mulher atrás da cabine chamou.

Ela era magra e curvilínea com cachos vermelhos e os lábios pintados. Sua blusa da equipe do carnaval era propositadamente bem apertada e amarrada em seu quadril. Ela sorriu para ele, segurando um pinguim de pelúcia. "Gostaria do seu prêmio?"

Edward caminhou de volta para aceitar a bonita ave de pelúcia. Então ele parou, inclinando-se para a mulher por um momento. Ele estava de costas por isso eu não podia ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando ele voltou para o meu lado, ele estava cuidadosamente inexpressivo. "O que foi aquilo?" Nós começamos a andar novamente pelo corredor das barracas.

"Nada", ele disse, amassando um pedaço de papel e jogando-o em uma lata de lixo próxima.

Sai do seu lado em um acesso de raiva, fazendo um caminho mais curto para recuperar o papel.

Edward agarrou meu braço. "Bella, não é nada importante." Ele me trouxe de volta para o seu lado, falando em voz baixa. "Não seja ridícula e vasculhando o lixo. Se você quer saber, essa mulher me deu o número dela e como você pode ver, eu não estou interessado."

Olhei para trás do ombro de Edward, vendo a ruiva ainda sorrindo em nossa direção. A raiva subiu rapidamente dentro de mim, tão poderosa que eu inalei com um silvo. Eu queria rasgar o seu sorriso.

"Calma." Os braços de Edward se apertaram em torno da minha forma tensa.

"Mas–" Meus dentes cerrados, mordendo de volta minhas palavras furiosas. Será que ela não viu que eu estava com ele? E ela teve a audácia de fazer um avanço para ele, comigo em pé a poucos metros de distância?

Com o pinguim debaixo do braço, ele me girou pelos ombros. "Bella. Por que você está zangada? Eu apenas lhe disse que não estava interessado nela."

Olhei em seus olhos fixamente. Eles estavam muito calmos, mas determinados e eu senti minha mente lentamente se limpando. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu nunca tinha reagido dessa maneira antes. Quando um homem ficava atraído por outra mulher, isso me libertava. Não desta vez.

Exalando de forma longa e pesada, eu disse, "Malditamente certo, você não está", e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, puxando-o para perto enquanto dramaticamente coloquei-me sobre ele. O beijo foi áspero e dolorosamente lento. Os lábios de Edward começaram a se mover com os meus. Era muito fácil. Eu soltei um gemido de boa medida, esperando que a senhorita ruiva ainda estivesse nos observando de longe. Minha língua procurou a sua, deslizando sobre ela e em torno para sentir e saboreá-lo. Este homem estava comigo hoje à noite e eu não iria deixar ninguém interferir nisso. Minha boca fechada sugou o seu lábio inferior, beijando-o suavemente agora. Ele suspirou de prazer, serpenteando o braço livre em volta de mim.

Eu me pressionei contra ele e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Você está satisfeito com o seu prêmio?"

"Sim". Sua voz estava rouca e ele pigarreou conscientemente.

"Bom", eu disse calmamente enquanto minha mão viajou para baixo na sua cintura fina e sobre o quadril da calça jeans. Um tremor passou por ele.

"Vamos voltar nas atrações agora?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele.

Ele reorganizou sua expressão, tentando obter controle de si mesmo. Ele não estava acostumado comigo me comportando corajosa, ansiosa e me deu grande prazer vê-lo atrapalhado com as palavras. Eventualmente, ele apenas assentiu e me entregou o pinguim como um presente. Eu ri e guardei a pelúcia em minha bolsa.

Nós continuamos a caminhar e depois de um momento, senti o braço de Edward me segurar perto novamente.

Nós estávamos em muito equilíbrio através do toque, independente da nossa pouca conversa. Todas as perguntas e preocupações que eu tinha sobre onde isso ia com Edward, momentaneamente caíram enquanto contemplava a sua natureza competitiva. Vendo como ele era feroz no último estande de jogos me permitiu observar o seu comportamento fora do escritório e em uma nova luz. Eu suspeitei que essa sua qualidade estivesse mais profundamente enraizado, além de nossas brigas e golpes.

"Por que você se tornou um advogado?" Eu perguntei enquanto andávamos um pouco sem rumo pelas multidões dispersas.

A surpresa inicial atravessou seu rosto antes de se virar pensativo. "Eu queria ser dinâmico, fazer algo significativo... depois que me formei. Eu sabia que tinha certo carisma com a maioria das pessoas e um talento para ganhar debates na faculdade. Mas, principalmente, eu não queria ser um cidadão afundado pelo governo, por isso optei por aprender as regras e jogar o jogo. Acontece que, eu não só gosto disso, mas sou muito bom nisso."

"Você quer ajudar as pessoas também, certo?" Eu perguntei, preocupada quanto à sua resposta.

"Isso é doce da sua parte supor isso", ele disse com uma risada, sua implicação para a minha ignorância ligeiramente me irritando. "Eu acredito que nunca é suficiente apenas querer ajudar as pessoas. Eu também não quero gastar meu tempo em um tribunal para manipular o júri para atender esse fim. Prefiro a pesquisa e preparação, transformando uma situação em um caso que pode ganhar com base nos fatos. Fiz isso por Jenks e agora eu faço isso para os Lawrence."

Eu observei o quão meticuloso Edward realmente era em seu trabalho e me perguntei se ele aplicou essa ética de trabalho para outras coisas dentro de sua vista. "Você fez pesquisa sobre mim" Fiz uma pausa no nosso passeio para olhar para ele.

"Não Bella. Isso foi simples observação e dedução." Seu lábio subiu em um canto. "Embora, você tem tendência a ser imprevisível."

"Eu acho que você está acostumado a se sentir confiante em ler as pessoas, sozinho, alcançando seus desejos."

"Você esteve fazendo uma pesquisa sobre mim?"

"Simples observação e dedução", eu respondi com humor seco, continuando a direção da nossa caminhada lenta.

Paramos no final de uma fila para outra atração quando ele brincou: "Eu não sabia que você estava prestando tanta atenção em mim."

"Como eu não poderia?" Isso o fez sorrir. _Era parte de seu plano, e eu não pude resistir..._

"Às vezes eu me perguntava..." Ele falava tão baixinho, eu não tinha certeza se significava que eu tinha que ouvir isso.

Nós avançamos o nosso caminho na fila, o barulho e a música brevemente enchendo nosso silêncio.

Seus braços descansavam ao seu lado, balançando levemente à medida que nos aproximávamos da frente. Eu olhei para baixo, prestes a tomar sua mão. Eu não queria que ele pensasse mais. Eu pensei que minha mão sobre a dele iria consolá-lo da maneira que ele tinha me confortado antes. Mas ele me surpreendeu ao falar, sua voz rica cortando o zumbido de fundo.

"Estou feliz que você pode ver o passado do seu orgulho agora."

Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele quando olhou para mim, dando-me seu sorriso torto habitual.

Eu queria beijar aquele sorriso maldito. Mas não o fiz. "Isso é chamado de autopreservação."

Ele riu, me ajudando a entrar na cabine do passeio. Ele balançou um pouco enquanto nos sentamos e foi então que me dei conta de nós embarcamos na roda gigante.

"Você preservou-se muito bem", ele comentou, seu olhar baixando para o meu decote.

Compreender o seu jogo bem o suficiente por agora, eu me recusei a deixá-lo me irritar e, em seguida, me acalmo, apelando para a minha sexualidade. Eu viro para ele no meu lugar, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. "Eu acho que você tem um pouco de confiança demais em suas habilidades, Edward Cullen..."

Suas sobrancelhas subiram, levemente intrigado. Ele puxou fôlego para falar, mas eu rapidamente coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios, parando seu pensamento. "Você acha que pode ter tudo o quer, não é?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa, com uma vantagem, inclinando em direção a ele.

Enquanto eu o tinha calmo e toda a sua atenção, levei essa vantagem. O carrinho balançava quando o passeio começou e parou para mais alguns casais embarcarem. Ele estaria preso aqui comigo por algum tempo, enquanto eu virava as mesas. Perfeito.

"Você acha que se me provocar e insultar-me, você vai ganhar de mim com esse seu sorriso." Meu dedo levemente arrastou por seu lábio, queixo e na parte da frente do pescoço. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto me perdia mais em seu pomo de Adão. "Hum?"

Ele ficou mudo, observando cada movimento meu.

Inclinei-me, respirando a baunilha e sabão em seu pescoço. Então, eu beijei a pele lentamente no início, gentilmente o provocando por todas as vezes que ele me fez infeliz no trabalho. Ele respirou fundo como meus lábios entreabertos, permitindo que meus dentes pastassem por ele. Todas as vezes que ele brincou comigo, se aproveitou da minha posição inferior no escritório. Minha língua roçou a pele entre mordidas, na esperança de dar a ele esse grosseiro na borda do prazer.

"Você implora-me, mas você me manipula", murmurei em seu pescoço. Meus lábios finalmente descobriram essa pequena cavidade na base de sua garganta.

Ele deu um pequeno gemido. Levantei a cabeça ligeiramente, olhando para ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu peito subindo e descendo mais pesado. Como a minha mão se movendo lentamente a camisa debaixo de sua jaqueta, senti as linhas duras do seu peito sob meus dedos.

Lentamente, seus olhos se abriram, revelando a sua opacidade e desejo. Não era feroz ou agressivo como eu tinha visto em outras ocasiões. Ele me queria, me desejava. Minhas defesas começaram a derreter. Este meu plano estava deixando os meus joelhos fracos...

Só então, eu notei nosso carrinho estava no topo da roda e fomos capazes de ver quilômetros de paisagem urbana. Era tão alto que uma emoção incontrolável de medo tremeu por mim. Altura não era uma coisa minha. A roda gigante deu uma sacudida final, oficialmente impulsionando o passeio, agora que todos já haviam embarcado. Perdendo o equilíbrio, caí contra o peito de Edward com um grito abafado.

Ele agarrou-me pelos ombros, deixando-me de pé para enfrentá-lo. Ainda olhando para mim com intensidade calma, ele trouxe meus lábios nos dele em um beijo muito lânguido.

"Você está certa", ele murmurou. "Eu não posso resistir a você mesmo por uma tarde."

Passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, eu respondi-lhe entre beijos, "Bem, eu não estou indo para baixo, a menos que eu estou levando comigo."

Suas mãos estavam em torno de minha cintura, seu corpo se moveu, trazendo-me para o seu colo. De repente eu me vi encaixada em Edward. Senti-me bem, acelerando meus impulsos. Passando meus dedos por seu cabelo espesso, eu gemi baixinho contra sua boca. Nossas línguas enroladas, nossos lábios puxando e sugando. Seu cabelo era suave entre meus dedos e da forma como ele me tocou, suas mãos arrastando para baixo os meus lados, a sensação era incrível.

Ele pousou as mãos levemente em meus quadris. "Mm... Bella."

"Eu sei...", sussurrei, beijando-o com mais urgência. Eu estava começando a sentir aquela dor bem novamente. Seus lábios estavam sempre tão quentes e macios.

"A... a roda está prestes a parar", ele gemeu, relutantemente se afastando de mim.

Ele estava abrandando, o ranger de metal. Rolei para longe dele, envergonhada, prendendo a respiração. A última coisa que eu queria era que a polícia nos escoltasse para fora da propriedade após a outra exibição pública. Eu deixei minha respiração lenta, inalando o ar fresco. Edward parecia tão desorientado, os olhos brilhando e as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Mas ele se recuperou rapidamente.

Nós cambaleamos da cabine, agarrados um ao outro, a fim de nos acalmar. À medida que cambaleamos alguns metros da roda-gigante, Edward começou a rir. Seu braço que estava em meus ombros me trouxe para mais perto e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"O que é engraçado?"

Ele continuou rindo enquanto eu olhei para cima. "Você… nós."

Nós estávamos flertando durante toda a noite, foi um passeio sensual, e era isso. Edward e eu não tínhamos nenhuma chance de estar separados. Nós simplesmente não podíamos nos controlar. Eu olhei para ele novamente, seu sorriso. Meu constrangimento desapareceu e eu encontrei-me rindo com ele. Toda a noite tinha sido ridiculamente divertida. Eu estava em harmonia com o homem mais arrogante, enfurecido e desagradável que eu já tinha conhecido.

As multidões estavam diminuindo quando ficava mais tarde. O tempo frio de Seattle tinha uma tendência para afastar a maioria das pessoas a partir de atividades ao ar livre.

Aninhei-me na curva do ombro de Edward em busca de calor enquanto caminhamos para o lugar onde estacionei em uma rua residencial.

"Nós somos bastante ridículo, não é?" Eu pensei alto.

"Só quando estamos juntos, eu acho."

"Isso é uma coisa boa?" Eu olhei para a terra de cascalho, meus sapatos esmagando-os.

"Sim, acho que sim." Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo até o meu cabelo. "Você não está se divertindo?"

Sorri para sua incerteza. "Na verdade, sim."

Ele riu. "Você está surpresa?"

Virei à cabeça do seu ombro para olhar para ele. "Um pouco." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. Revirei os olhos. "Certo, muito. Mas eu tive uma noite realmente boa."

Isso pareceu satisfazê-lo. Olhei por mais um momento em seu perfil esculpido.

Apesar de nossas diferenças, nós parecíamos mais solidificados do que nunca. Ainda era difícil de entender enquanto tentei pensar em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. Agora, ele era essa pessoa, acolhedora e familiar que deixava o meu interior em chamas, em um bom caminho.

Como a realidade definia assim como os outros. Eu sabia que teria que contar a ele sobre a entrega de flores de James. Eu não queria piedade nem quero preocupá-lo. Eu também não queria estragar a noite linda que estávamos tendo.

Soltei-me dele, eu pulei para o lado do motorista, ansiosa para ficar dentro do carro quente. Fazendo uma pausa, ele levantou meu limpador de janela, soltando um pedaço de papel que foi pego.

"O que é isso, um panfleto? Apenas jogue fora", eu disse distraidamente.

"Não, é uma fotografia", ele disse distraidamente, virando-a. Meus olhos foram para frente. Era uma cópia da nossa foto da montanha-russa que tínhamos imprimido anteriormente.

Edward lentamente leu em voz alta. "É bom que você goste de montanha-russa... seu passeio ainda não acabou... J."

Eu pensei que ia vomitar. Edward virou a cabeça para cima. "Por que essa nota está escrita na parte de trás de uma foto nossa?" Havia um tom perto do perigo na sua voz. "E quem é J?"

Eu vi a ficha dele caindo enquanto ele lia a culpa nos meus olhos.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 20**

_"Você nem mesmo confia em mim para me deixar a par da situação, porra!"_

_"Não é isso, é só que... você não pode fazer nada sobre isso", eu respondi, controlando a minha raiva na esperança de apelar para a sua lógica._

_Inesperadamente, o temperamento queimou em seus olhos. "Eu pensei que nós", e ele fez um gesto com a mão entre nossos corpos, "que isso estava chegando a algum lugar, Bella"._

_"Nós somos. Nós estamos." Eu disse. "Eu..."_

_"Obviamente não estamos. Você ainda está constantemente repelindo relacionamentos, aparentemente feliz consigo mesma. Se segurando em suas crenças de que 'os homens são babacas mentirosos indignos de confiança', ele zombou. "Nada de bom pode vir de nós que não seja cumprir a sua satisfação temporária." Suas palavras me cortaram, a dor inundando a minha raiva._

_"Bem, você não estava reclamando no início, quando me seduziu e me levou até o seu apartamento e depois me confundiu por meses. Você voluntariamente se tornou um produto das minhas teorias", Eu rigidamente o lembrei, por dentro ainda chocada com suas palavras. Eu não queria começar com isso, mas ele me instigou._

_"Um produto? Outro resultado em seu livro de fatos destorcidos? Um maldito descartável para você?"_

_"Não, mas você não confia em mim. Uma escorregada minha e você está pronto para questionar tudo, inclusive o meu caráter. De repente, você não tem um pingo de fé em nós e está prestes a desistir. Você é um mentiroso, sem compromisso e imbecil quando confrontado com uma mulher imperfeita." Meus nervos estavam saltando de forma irregular por todo o interior do meu estômago._

* * *

**Adorei o passeio deles, eles são uns lindos. A Bella com ciuminho, ele mostrando que só ela importa para ele. Como já disse outras vezes, eu amo o fato de que mesmo juntos eles não param de se provocar, haha é muito bom. Mas agora a coisa vai ficar séria... Edward vai descobrir sobre o que James andou fazendo e isso pode não ser bom, como está na nossa preview. Será que isso vai atrapalhar o relacionamento deles?**

**Esse capítulo foi um pouco menor do que os outros, mas o próximo tem mais do que o dobro desse. Vai acontecer coisas bem importantes.  
**

**Posto na semana que vem, ou até antes, tudo depende dos comentários!  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

"_Essa é a inconsistência do verdadeiro amor, que está sempre desperto para a suspeita, porém razoável, sempre exige garantias novas do objeto de seu interesse." Ann Radcliffe._

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

"Bella?" ele perguntou de novo, com menos paciência.

Olhei para a foto na mão. "É... é de James..." Depois de perder a minha voz momentaneamente pelo choque do bilhete de James, minhas palavras saíram rachadas.

Edward ficou completamente rígido. "James escreveu isso?" ele verificou, dando passos em direção a mim, ainda tentando compreender. "James que..." Sua mandíbula se cerrou, incapaz de terminar.

Eu balancei a cabeça, observando a mudança nele com inquietação. Meu olhar caiu, incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa, exceto a maneira como ele dava passos deliberados, parando no capô do meu carro.

"Eu iria lhe dizer..." eu comecei.

"Me dizer o que?" ele interrompeu, fazendo com que eu me obrigasse a olhar para cima. "Ele está te seguindo ou algo assim? _Perseguindo você?_" Edward disparou alguns olhares em torno de nós para confirmar que estávamos sozinhos. Eu segui o seu olhar. Será que ele acha que James estava aqui? Ou ele estava preocupado em ser ouvido?

"Eu, sim, acho que sim...", eu disse lentamente, considerando tudo e decidi ficar com a verdade.

Seus olhos voaram de volta para os meus enquanto ele se movia para o meu lado do carro. "O que você quer dizer com 'eu acho que sim'?" Seu tom soou suave como a primavera juntamente com uma borda afiada que poderia cortar.

"Bem... eu recebi outro bilhete em uma entrega de flores"

"Vocês ainda estão se vendo?" ele acusou enquanto um brilho perigoso passava por seus olhos cerrados, me enervando ainda mais.

Eu fiquei ofendida por sua suposição. "Claro que não." Será que ele realmente acha que eu estaria namorando outra pessoa além dele? Receber presentes de outros homens? Especialmente de alguém como James? Os pensamentos afundaram meu estômago como o peso de argila. "Por que você pensaria algo assim?" Eu olhei para o chão, cavando um buraco no chão duro com a ponta do meu sapato.

"Talvez você possa ter entrado em pânico sobre passar algum tempo comigo, e o manteve por perto para o caso..."

"Eu não sou assim", eu falei mais para mim mesma, e em seguida, acrescentei: "mais...", enquanto o verdadeiro significado de suas palavras rastejavam para dentro de mim.

"Ou talvez você goste de se colocar em uma situação perigosa", ele meditou, obscuramente.

Olhei para ele, confusa com o seu raciocínio e descrente de suas implicações. "Isso é... impensável até mesmo de se sugerir como motivo." Eu segurei a minha raiva. Não faria nenhum bem instigar uma competição de gritos. "Eu estou tentando fazer você entender, explicar as coisas..."

Ele olhou para cima, me lendo. Eu mantive o meu olhar fixo no dele. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu estar disposta a me colocar nessa posição vulnerável, ser vítima de James. Eu sabia disso. Eu disse a mim mesma que suas acusações não eram importantes, porque elas não eram verdadeiras. Mas eu encontrei-me preocupada, me perguntando se ele realmente achava isso.

Ele suspirou, sua fúria inicial suavizada, substituída por determinação. "Tudo bem, então vamos entender." Ele parecia surpreendentemente calmo agora, parecendo mais profissional. Talvez um pouco calmo demais. "Como você sabe que o primeiro bilhete era dele?"

"Não estava assinado, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que era. Ele se referia e um encontro passado, mas eu não..."

"Quando você recebeu essas flores?" ele me cortou, gradualmente se transformando no Sr. Cullen da sala do tribunal, questionando-me. "Quando?" ele enunciou, parando para olhar para mim com olhos que agora eram monótonos e frios. Talvez não tenha sido tão gradual.

A mudança instantânea nele era inquietante. Mordi o lábio, pensando. Mas o meu nervosismo passou despercebido por ele. Tentei manter contato com seus olhos, reunindo a minha coragem. "Na semana passada. Como eu disse, eu ia lhe dizer", eu acrescentei rapidamente.

"Na semana passada...", ele repetiu, ignorando a última parte da minha afirmação. Ele começou a andar, pensando consigo mesmo, aparentemente de forma casual, mas a tensão em seu corpo era aparente. Eu me senti chiando sob o seu temperamento. Eu não podia imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. "E o que dizia o tal bilhete?"

Eu soltei um suspiro, me lembrando da mensagem desconcertante. "Que eu não deveria sair sozinha..."

"Ele deu detalhes?" ele interrogou em seu tom cortante, parando para olhar para mim com seu olhar penetrante.

Eu podia ver porque as testemunhas suavam e se encolhiam no tribunal agora. Engoli em seco, tentando organizar os meus pensamentos. Eu não conseguia, embora. Suas perguntas rápidas exigiam respostas verdadeiras e definitivas, sem tempo para adoçá-las. "Hum, ele apenas deixou implícitos os arbustos perto do meu apartamento... ele se referia à noite que brigamos sobre o caso Daniels".

Ele parou seus passos e nossos olhos se encontraram novamente. "Porra, Jesus, ele estava lá naquela noite? Escondido no mato?" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo com frustração e alarme indisfarçáveis. "Quando eu lhe disse que não era seguro eu não..." Ele andou mais rapidamente, acredito eu que para gastar um pouco de energia.

Eu tentei pensar em algo de imediato para dizer, para tranquilizá-lo. "Ele poderia ter mentido sobre isso só para me assustar".

"E o que você fez com a entrega após recebê-la?" ele gritou, continuando com seus passos.

Eu levantei meu queixo um pouco, não apreciando sua grosseria. "Eu guardei o bilhete para caso eu precisasse de provas. O restante foi despejado no lixo na garagem do Nível B. – eu pedi ao serviço de limpeza".

Ele parou de novo, incrédulo. "Elas foram enviadas para você no trabalho?" Ele beliscou a ponte de seu nariz, por um momento, sua mandíbula ficando cada vez mais tensas diante de suas palavras. Eu estava muito perplexa com a reação dele para continuar. Em seguida, sacudi os ombros e ele começou a rir de forma escura e sem nenhum traço de humor. "Inacreditável".

"Eu não vejo o que é tão engraçado", eu disse calmamente.

Seus olhos duros e verdes se conectaram com os meus confusos e castanhos. "Você recebeu um presente ameaçador no escritório, e ele passou por um andar inteiro de advogados, completamente despercebido. E o que é ainda mais incrível, ele tem estado lá, apenas apodrecendo andares abaixo, de onde trabalhamos. E passou despercebido por todos, inclusive por mim..." Ele balançou a cabeça com descrença, sua expressão escura. Seus dedos se infiltraram através do seu cabelo novamente, fazendo as extremidades se arrepiarem.

"Bem flores não são incomuns de receber em um escritório", eu disse através dos meus dentes.

Ele bufou com desdém. "Sim, não incomuns para você."

"Que diabos isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, irritada e machucada com o tapa mental.

"Nada."

A amargura em sua voz causou um silêncio momentâneo. Eu ainda podia ouvir a música do parque de diversões a distância, lembrando-me quão maravilhosa a noite tinha sido até momentos atrás. Eu suspirei, sentindo-me agravada com ele, mas querendo desesperadamente que as coisas voltassem à nossa noite feliz. "Olha... eu iria..."

"Sim, sim. Você ia me dizer." Ele rudemente acenou-me com a mão. "Quando, exatamente? Até agora você não se mexeu para escondê-lo." Edward ainda estava chateado, irritado, caminhando e pensando.

Eu nunca o tinha visto assim, mas fui em frente. "Amanhã, eu não sei..." Eu parei intimidada pelo olhar que ele atirou em mim. Minhas mãos não paravam – inquietas - quanto eu mudei meu peso para a outra perna, tentando explicar. "Apenas nunca apareceu o momento certo para lhe dizer." _Eu não queria estragar a nossa noite..._

"E quando seria um bom momento para você?" ele perguntou com um sarcasmo amargo. "Agora é um bom momento para você confiar em mim sobre receber bilhetes ameaçadores? Você pode me colocar em sua agenda ocupada, porra?"

Eu vacilei diante do seu tom, mas senti minha própria raiva faiscar. "Tudo bem, talvez eu devesse ter mencionado isso antes! Já lhe disse o que aconteceu, agora, porque é que isto ainda é um grande negócio para você?"

"Por quê?" Ele pareceu surpreso com isso e com raiva jogou o bilhete de volta no meu pára-brisa. "Você é realmente tão cega Bella?" Ele rosnou.

Eu não gostei quando ele insinuou que eu era ignorante sobre algo que eu já havia tomado medidas para resolver. "Eu não sou cega. E eu já tomei as precauções necessárias. Estou usando o sistema legal devidamente".

"E, apesar de seus esforços aparentemente bons, aqui está ele deixando uma ameaça maldita em seu carro, te seguindo! _Nos_ seguindo por aí."

"Mas nada aconteceu! James é muito covarde para fazer qualquer coisa além de deixar bilhetes."

Ele se aproximou de mim, me olhando com fogo em seus olhos e gelo em sua voz. "Você não o conhece. Ele parecia muito determinado naquela noite, na abertura da galeria de artes, para conseguir o que queria."

Eu não me coibi diante de sua intensidade. "Eu não vou negar que ele seja um canalha delirante, mas ele está apenas tentando me assustar, porque eu feri o orgulho dele."

"Ou talvez ele tenha voltado para terminar o que começou. O que teria acontecido com você? E se eu tivesse ido comprar comida ou te deixado sozinha por um momento e ele pegasse você?"

A possibilidade de James cumprir o que prometera era perturbador, mas improvável. "Isso não aconteceria." Eu continuei, vendo o protesto de Edward pairando em seus lábios. "Não pense que você pode seguir meus passos como uma sombra agora. O que você vai fazer, me colocar sob prisão domiciliar?"

"Como se isso fosse ajudar." Ele rosnou. "Você não ouve ninguém."

"Porque eu não preciso de uma babá, Edward."

"Inferno que não. Você é muito auto-suficiente para o seu próprio bem e James está contando com isso. Ele fodeu essa situação em mais de uma maneira, e você é uma tola por não enxergar. Você não pode fugir disso e você não pode fugir de mim."

As palavras de Edward voaram como um cânone solto, me envolvendo por todos os ângulos. Ele certamente sabia como me provocar, e a minha raiva borbulhava. "Eu não estou fugindo de você..." Eu rebati.

"Você está fugindo de alguma coisa, e com certeza não é de James."

Eu entendia a situação melhor do que ele pensava e tais acusações me incomodaram novamente. Mas a maneira como ele falou comigo me incomodou mais. "Eu não estou fugindo, porque eu vivo em uma cidade cheia de policiais e sei como me comportar. Eu contratei um detetive particular, informei o fato a SPD*, pedi uma ordem de restrição."

_*Seattle Police Department – Departamento de polícia de Seattle._

"Basta parar, Bella. Isto não é sobre a lei ou o seu trabalho, isso é sobre..." Ele parou e exalou duramente. "Você não tem ideia do quão perigoso James realmente é." Ele disse baixinho, tentando controlar sua fúria.

Além de seu temperamento, foi a última parte que me tirou do sério. "E você?" Eu estava confusa e com raiva de novo.

Por uma única vez, ele parecia inquieto como se tivesse falado demais. Mas as palavras nunca derrubavam Edward Cullen. Ele cerrou os punhos, recuperando a confiança. "Sim, eu sei. Eu o investiguei depois daquela noite. Algo em que você deveria ter investido o seu tempo, mas, mais uma vez, você está muito envolvida em seu próprio mundo." Ele estava a centímetros de distância, olhando para mim de forma crítica.

Suas palavras eram frustrantes e dolorosas. "Por que diabos você não compartilhou nada disso comigo? Como você se atreve a me criticar por manter segredos quando você está escondendo informações importantes." Todo esse tempo ele estava me dando lição de moral sem nenhuma preocupação. Eu estava tão furiosa com ele que eu cerrei minhas próprias mãos em punhos para evitar que tremessem.

Sua mão se infiltrou através de seu cabelo novamente. "Eu não estava ciente de que seria necessário você saber, porque eu não sabia que isso estava acontecendo. Mas, dadas as atuais circunstâncias..."

"Você ainda assim agiu pelas minhas costas", eu disse, ainda fervendo.

"Foi só uma precaução", ele cuspiu furiosamente, quase gritando no meu rosto. "Ao contrário de você, Bella, eu não fiz nenhum esforço para escondê-lo."

"Mas você..."

"Você ainda se lembra daquela noite? Como você era indefesa contra ele?" Havia uma tensão em sua voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, tentando controlar um pouco a raiva. Eu tentei muitas vezes bloquear aquela noite. James estava com raiva, controlador, _obsessivo._ que eu não poderia suavizar isso mais. A realidade que Edward estava pintando me fez sentir pior, doente. Todas as noites eu caminhava até a minha porta, sozinha, vulnerável e sem saber... Eu achei que ia vomitar.

Mas o que ele quis dizer antes? O que diabos ele sabia sobre James que eu não? "Edward, eu quero saber por quê." Eu me segurei firme em uma tentativa de controlar as minhas náuseas.

"E eu também", disparou ele. "Você teve dias para me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Todo dia você me vê e... nada. Nem uma maldita palavra." Seus olhos brilharam com a dor que ele tentou esconder desviando o olhar, mas sua voz o acabou traindo.

Eu já tinha lhe dado a informação, mas Edward ainda estava com raiva de mim. O que mais eu poderia fazer? "E se eu tivesse lhe dito imediatamente, o que você teria feito? Não mudaria nada do que aconteceu. James ainda seria persistente e em poucos dias, eu terei os procedimentos legais resolvidos. Você acha que pode montar em um cavalo e consertar tudo para mim?"

"Você nem mesmo confia em mim para me deixar a par da situação, porra!"

"Não é isso, é só que... você não pode fazer nada sobre isso", eu respondi, controlando a minha raiva na esperança de apelar para a sua lógica.

Inesperadamente, o temperamento queimou em seus olhos. "Eu pensei que nós", e ele fez um gesto com a mão entre nossos corpos, "_que isso_ estava chegando a algum lugar, Bella".

"Nós somos. Nós estamos." Eu disse. "Eu..."

"Obviamente não estamos. Você ainda está constantemente repelindo relacionamentos, aparentemente feliz consigo própria. Se segurando em suas crenças de que 'os homens são babacas mentirosos indignos de confiança', ele zombou. "Nada de bom pode vir de nós que não seja cumprir a sua satisfação temporária." Suas palavras me cortaram, a dor inundando a minha raiva.

"Bem, você não estava reclamando no início, quando me seduziu e me levou até o seu apartamento e depois me confundiu por meses. Você voluntariamente se tornou um produto das minhas teorias", Eu rigidamente o lembrei, por dentro ainda chocada com suas palavras. Eu não queria começar com isso, mas ele me instigou.

"Um produto? Outro resultado em seu livro de fatos destorcidos? Um maldito descartável para você?"

"Não, mas você não confia em mim. Uma escorregada minha e você está pronto para questionar tudo, inclusive o meu caráter. De repente, você não tem um pingo de fé em nós e está prestes a desistir. Você é um mentiroso, sem compromisso e imbecil quando confrontado com uma mulher imperfeita." Meus nervos estavam saltando de forma irregular por todo o interior do meu estômago.

"Isso é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi." A veia em sua testa flexionou enquanto seus olhos ardentes procuravam os meus. "Eu já sabia há algum tempo no que estava me metendo. Eu roubei cada pedacinho de seu tempo e atenção que pude. Depois de todo esse tempo, como você pode ainda ter reservas sobre mim? Me preocupar com a sua segurança quando você doentiamente não se importa? Salvar você de uma agressão sexual não é suficiente? Do que mais você precisa? Por meses eu tentei conquistá-la dançando em torno dos seus sentimentos enigmáticos. Acho que é óbvio que você não facilitou em nada as coisas para mim, mas eu ainda estou aqui", explicou friamente.

"Porque você gosta da perseguição e da sensação de vitória. Você pode até mesmo lidar com uma mulher como eu? Esta é quem eu sou, uma pessoa que vive de forma independente, com sucesso. Você não pode apenas se infiltrar na minha vida e esperar que eu mude."

Ele balançou a cabeça para mim. "Você alega que os homens não são confiáveis e descompromissados, mas você provou ter essas duas qualidades." A indignação se dissipou de seu rosto. "Eu tenho _tentado_ fazer tudo que eu posso para fazer você confiar em mim. Tenho _tentado_ provar que todas as suas teorias estão erradas. Mas você continua a fazer essas escolhas..."

Minha linha de pensamento foi interrompida, deixando suas palavras afundarem. Era verdade, eu era sem compromisso... Havia sido um homem a me fazer assim ou havia algo de errado comigo? Mas o que mais havia me incomodado era a sua outra opinião. Eu era tão indigna de confiança? Confiável? Eu estava gritando com ele pro perder a fé em mim, mas eu não tinha correspondido com qualquer segurança. Meu coração se afundou ainda mais. Se ele acreditava nessas coisas, por que Edward ainda está investindo todo esse tempo em mim? Por que ele ainda estava tentando? Algumas coisas simplesmente não faziam sentido. "Eu quero saber por que você averiguou os antecedentes criminais de James."

Sua mandíbula se flexionou e seu temperamento difícil estava de volta. "Para ver se eu poderia incriminá-lo se um dia ele voltasse."

Eu não estava totalmente convencida com a resposta dele. Uma simples precaução para incriminar um homem que não tinha visto mais de três vezes? Ele não sabia que James estava me seguindo até agora. Eu olhei para ele, diretamente em seus olhos, tentando entender. Ele olhou para mim. "Por que você gastou a sua energia com isso, em primeiro lugar?"

Ele se afastou um pouco, deixando escapar um suspiro pesado. "Você tem alguma idéia do que iria fazer comigo se ele... se ele fodidamente a tocasse outra vez?" Seus olhos se reorientaram, a fúria fazendo com que escurecessem ligeiramente. "E por acaso lhe ocorreu que eu gostaria de saber sobre tudo isso, porque eu me _importo_ com você, porra?"

Minha frustração se sufocou e eu esqueci a minha raiva, atordoada demais para replicar. Eu sabia que ele se importava, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo me atingiu profundamente.

Aproximando-se, ele ergueu as mãos para segurar o meu rosto, mas eu não recuei de seu toque. Ou _dele._ Sua voz tornou-se baixa e grave, com uma nota de desespero. "Eu não entendo você, Bella. Você diz que não pode ficar longe de mim, mas você me empurra para longe quando é preciso." Seus olhos estavam fixos, hipnóticos, e penetrantes. "Isto não é sobre orgulho ou ganhar um argumento estúpido. Eu penso e faço planos só por você, porque eu sei o quanto estamos juntos. Talvez você goste de ser perseguida... Mas, eu me antecipei a você. Esse é apenas _eu_."

Eu estava muito chateada, culpa e tristeza se espalhando, ameaçando me sufocar enquanto eu tentava separar os meus pensamentos. O olhar em seus olhos, seu toque e proximidade, a borda selvagem em sua voz, me dominou completamente. Suas mãos emolduraram o meu rosto com mais firmeza, ansiosas e suplicantes. "O que você acha que há entre nós? O que você quer?"

A guarda baixou em seus olhos e eu vi esperança e dúvida, do jeito que ele me olhou na garagem, mas agora estava em pleno vigor. A familiaridade me inundou, percebendo que ele tinha sentimentos por mim desde então e que sabia quanto tempo antes de... Flashes de suas palavras de meses atrás me atingiram.

_"Eu não sou do tipo que se apressar em nada a menos que eu tenha certeza de que o sentimento é mútuo. Eu quero você, tudo de você."_

Não tinha havido decisão, fugaz imprudente a fazer de sua parte, concluindo que ele viu algumas coisas no meu comportamento e o anseio sob as minhas carrancas. Tinha sido concreto suficiente para convencê-lo quando eu estava em negação? Tudo o que eu podia pensar era que ele vinha trabalhando por algo significativo durante todo esse tempo, enquanto eu dando voltas com os meus truques. Eu era egoísta? Eu vivia em meu próprio mundo, incapaz de dar tempo para ele, enquanto ele estava aqui, esperando, perseguindo, querendo?

Incapaz de suportar a culpa recém descoberta, meu olhar caiu de sua expressão ferida. Eu sabia que tinha jogado com ele, nunca realmente o empurrando para longe. Era impossível ter compreendido a intenção em suas ações, mas eu sabia que no fundo, apesar de tudo, eu _estava_ "envolvida no meu próprio mundo", como ele havia dito e essa verdade foi o que doeu mais. Eu não tinha previsto ou notado James, até recentemente, não tinha levado o aviso de Jasper suficientemente a sério, não tinha compreendido Edward até agora...

Como sempre seus jogos de conquista havia, começado, ele estava querendo e desejando e se importando além da razão ou garantia. Eu não entendi porque eu era egoísta... Eu o havia ferido, mas ele ainda estava aqui. Eu estava tão triste por ele e me senti ainda pior por mim mesma. A vergonha tomou conta de mim em um grau devastador.

Ele suspirou em derrota, arrancando-me dos meus pensamentos. Ele confundiu o meu silêncio e balançou a cabeça, sua expressão de dor focou no chão. "Eu não... Eu não posso mais fazer isso..." Ele disse em um sussurro. Ele virou-se com os ombros caídos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, se afastando de mim.

Eu queria correr até ele tanto quanto eu queria gritar com ele. De alguma forma, esta situação tinha ficado pior do que um encontro as cegas ruim. Eu olhei para o bilhete no meu pára-brisa onde Edward com raiva havia jogado. Eu o tinha feito se sentir desta forma e fiquei chateada comigo mesma mais uma vez. Quanto mais ele se afastava, mais doía.

"Espere", eu botei para fora, minha garganta quase fechando de emoção. Ele já estava na rua. "Edward... Edward!" Chamei por ele, desejando que ele voltasse, ferozmente querendo que ele voltasse. _Eu sou uma covarde egoísta... Sinto muito por ter sido cega e tê-lo empurrado para longe._ Ainda havia muito a explicar, tanto para dizer e eu não tinha ideia do que eu poderia dizer neste momento para ajudar. Mas fiquei com ainda mais medo dele ir embora, fechando a porta para sempre.

Irado, ele chutou uma pedra no caminho, pouco antes de desaparecer na noite. A pedra atingiu uma lata de lixo e desviou, derrapando na calçada. Foi o único som que permaneceu após o seu desaparecimento.

Parecia que o meu peito estava rachando, se espalhando como vidro quebrado. _Ele realmente foi embora... ele se foi._ As lágrimas brotaram, mas eu as pisquei, ainda não acreditando, me agarrando àquele fio de esperança de que ele iria reaparecer.

O silêncio me atingiu, o burburinho do parque de diversões tendo desaparecido há muito tempo. Minha respiração engasgou enquanto eu arrancava os olhos ardendo do lugar vago no escuro para o maldito bilhete no meu pára-brisa novamente. _Maldito seja, James._ Ele arruinou chance que eu tinha de seguir em frente tinha sido puxada debaixo de mim.

Roboticamente, eu entrei no meu carro e bati a porta, jogando o bilhete enrolado no assento do passageiro. Incapaz de segurar por mais tempo, um soluço rasgou através de mim. Eu dei um soco no volante com a palma da minha mão, enquanto as lágrimas queimavam pelo meu rosto. Então, eu me agarrei a ele por apoio, a mágoa brotando enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo couro e os meus jeans. Eu queria estrangular James sem sentido e eu estava fervendo de fúria. Era isso o que Edward tinha sentido? Traído e ferido por esta violação? Mas não era apenas isso. Ele tinha perdido a esperança em mim...

Minha garganta estava quase fechada, fazendo-me tossir e chorar enquanto a minha visão ficava turva. _Porque isso teve que acontecer?_ Eu chorei mais e mais, limpando o nariz com a manga.

Ele finalmente desistiu de mim e dos meus métodos prejudiciais, e só de pensar me fez querer me afundar nos mais escuros confins dentro de mim. Seus olhos doloridos e desconfiados brilharam na minha mente de novo, e eu sabia que isso não poderia ser resolvido, que ele nunca iria me perdoar. Eu chorei mais, não me importando com os casais ocasionais que passavam a caminho de seus carros.

Eu tentei me acalmar, pensar claramente, mas eu não conseguia. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada, exceto a desesperança ameaçando me engolir. Eu liguei o motor, apenas querendo ir para casa e me enrolar na minha cama para que eu pudesse mergulhar no meu desespero. Refletir sobre como uma noite perfeitamente boa, como _nenhuma outra_ havia sido arruinada instantaneamente por minhas próprias ações.

Como se para completar a minha sorte, os céus nublados de Seattle se abriram, chovendo forte no meu pára-brisa. Os limpadores espirravam a água longe enquanto eu limpava os meus olhos várias vezes para poder ver a estrada. Eu repassei a noite mais e mais na minha mente, vendo os sentimentos em suas palavras contra as minhas respostas equivocadas, insensíveis. Eu tentei mostrar a ele que eu tinha tudo sob controle, pensando que ele estaria orgulhoso dos passos que eu tinha dado e que ele ficaria menos preocupado. Ele estava completamente pela culatra para mim. Eu deixei passar o detalhe óbvio, algo que Jasper tinha tentado me dizer. Eu não o tinha ouvido corretamente.

A verdade era que, mesmo se eu tivesse escutado, eu não teria sido aberta tanto quanto eu deveria. Eu não gostava da ideia de depender de Edward, nem de ninguém. Por mais que ele fizesse parte da minha vida e minha afeição por ele crescesse a cada dia, ainda era algo que eu estava lutando para aceitar, depois de tantos anos fazendo as coisas por conta própria. Todos esses anos de autoconfiança e buscando apenas os meus próprios conselhos, eu tinha me tornando muito aborrecida e cínica além do reparo?

Eu continuei a absorver a perda recente de Edward e percebi o quanto eu tinha ficado dependente dele. Eu sabia que qualquer desculpa para me irritar era a maneira que ele usava para tentar se aproximar de mim, mas ele estava realmente lá para mim quando a merda aconteceu. Minhas memórias brilharam com tudo, os sorrisos, a provocação, o café, os projetos, os almoços, e todo o tempo ele estava me observando e cuidando de mim. Eu não procurei a sua aprovação para me sentir bem comigo mesma, eu... Eu só precisava dele.

Eu não poderia ter as duas coisas. Esta noite provou isso. Se eu queria que ele fosse parte das coisas que eu fizesse, eu tinha que me compartilhar com ele. Isso me assustava muito, e me vi me perguntando se eu ia me perder para este homem forte e poderoso. Mas eu tremia mais, só de pensar na possibilidade de ficar sem ele inteiramente.

Eu estacionei na frente do meu prédio, respirando muco e esfregando meu rosto antes de enfrentar a solidão tranquila do meu quarto. Eu estava exausta e sem vida, arrastando minha auto tristeza pelas escadas, posteriormente pela porta, automaticamente chutando meus sapatos. Eu me sentia ainda pior do que há cinco minutos e abafei outro soluço. Inclinando-me contra a traseira do meu sofá, eu caí, permitindo que a dor vívida cavasse o seu buraco.

Como as coisas seriam sem Edward Cullen? Eu não conseguia nem pensar direito, enxugando os olhos doloridos, chorando de novo. O que eu iria fazer sem ele? Eu imaginava intermináveis noites solitárias comigo mesma e um jantar na frente da TV, ser deixada para trás por Emmett enquanto ele se ocupava com uma bela mulher, e sendo uma terceira roda para Alice e Jasper. Imergindo-me em um mundo de pessoas isoladas, só fechando a lacuna através de fugazes encontros sexuais. Na realidade, eu não tinha nada, senão as conversas esporádicas com os meus pais, o amor dos meus amigos, e a paixão pelo meu trabalho. Minha fortaleza usava ser satisfatória, mas Edward lentamente se infiltrou por ela e, de repente, a consciência da minha privação era a diferença que ele tinha feito na minha vida.

Minha clareza recém adquirida rodou, aprofundando a mágoa em meu peito. Edward estava certo. Metaforicamente, eu era uma garota sozinha em uma sala cheia de pessoas, secretamente esperando que alguém na multidão apertasse a minha mão e fizesse tudo ir embora. Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, lembrando a forma como se sentia nas dele.

Eu tinha um homem maravilhoso, persistente, tentando levar a minha mão na sua por muito tempo, enquanto eu virava as costas para as suas tentativas incontáveis vezes. Ele queria ser o único, mas eu esperava que ele fosse como todos os outros. Bem, ele finalmente desistiu de sua missão e foi embora. Peguei meu casaco e atirei-o no sofá atrás de mim. Eu queria me enrolar no escuro e sonhar com Edward enquanto me odiava. Meu rosto ficou tenso, o transtorno da tristeza ameaçando assumir. Eu tentei me acalmar e organizar meus pensamentos novamente.

A bola estava no meu lado da quadra, como eu sempre quis que estivesse. Mas agora... eu tinha que usá-la para um propósito. O que aconteceria na segunda-feira seria dependente das minhas ações. Eu tinha a sensação de que Edward não iria me encurralar na cozinha desta vez. Eu não estava esperando que ele tentasse mais e eu não o culparia se ele não o fizesse. Então, ocorreu-me que isso era uma possibilidade real. Se eu me sentasse e deixasse crescer este abismo entre nós, poderia ser mais prejudicial. Edward teria tempo para pensar na sua solidão e a minha omissão o convenceria ainda mais a me deixar. A própria idéia de vê-lo todos os dias no escritório, revivendo o meu erro e incapaz de me aproximar dele era insuportável.

Eu deveria ir até o seu apartamento e forçá-lo a ouvir as minhas explicações nenhuma das quais parecia razoável agora. E se ele se recusasse a me ver? Minhas dúvidas começaram a surgir. Eu sabia que, com base no meu comportamento passado, sua confiança em mim não valia muito. Talvez ela nunca fosse recuperada de novo... Eu balancei a cabeça, jogando para longe essa possibilidade. Se fosse para realmente perdê-lo desta vez, não seria pela repetição das minhas besteiras. Uma mulher que evitava seus sentimentos era, na verdade, indigna deles. Eu via isso agora.

O impulso de agir me tirou da minha neblina ferida. Eu peguei meu casaco e coloquei meus sapatos ainda mais determinada. Assim que eu peguei a minha bolsa, uma batida soou na porta, fazendo-me me afastar da maçaneta. Meu alarme desapareceu quando o aborrecimento tomou seu lugar. _Fodido __Marc __e__ seu açúcar._ Eu não estava a fim de atender a vizinhança, a essa hora da noite. Eu iria sair de qualquer maneira. A batida soou novamente, mais firme e com impaciência. Eu quase rosnei, enxugando os olhos pela última vez antes de abrir a porta.

"Marc, este não é um bom..."

Eu perdi a minha respiração, vendo Edward parado na minha porta, os nós dos dedos levantados em posição de bater e seu cabelo molhado caindo na testa. Ele olhou para mim com um misto de angústia e alívio, percorrendo o meu rosto e checando os meus olhos. A dor incômoda no meu peito me fez lembrar de respirar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Sussurrei, observando as gotas de água se formando nas pontas do seu cabelo.

"Sinto muito", disse ele, com um abraço de esmagar, as roupas molhadas encharcando a minha blusa. "Bella..." Ele suspirou no meu cabelo. "Você me disse sobre James... e como eu poderia deixá-la vir para casa sozinha, te abandonar? Se _qualquer coisa_ acontecesse com você..." Ele me apertou em seus braços em um aperto de morte enquanto o meu casaco e bolsa caíam no chão.

"Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem," Eu garanti incapaz de respirar, fechando meus olhos contra seu peito.

Seus braços me soltaram enquanto ele se afastava um pouco para olhar para mim, a respiração dele batendo em meus lábios. "Tudo o que eu sempre quis..."

"Shh..." eu pressionei meu dedo indicador aos lábios dele, aliviada por ele estar aqui. Ele não tinha necessidade de me tranquilizar, _eu_ precisava tranquilizá-lo. Sua mandíbula estava tensa, mas eu nunca o tinha visto parecer tão perturbado e vulnerável. Eu não era a única ferida e chateada, e eu precisava resolver isso agora. Tornou-se claro o quanto precisávamos um do outro e como era impossível ficar longe por mais tempo. "Sinto muito, também. Está tudo bem, Edward. Nada de ruim irá acontecer comigo, eu tenho _que_..." eu disse suavemente, meu dedo traçando levemente sobre os lábios dele.

Suas mãos deslizaram até o meu rosto, segurando-me a ele com cuidado como se eu fosse quebrável. "Será que alguma coisa aconteceu?", ele perguntou profundamente preocupado.

"Sim. Eu sinto muito por ter te afastado... eu... quando você disse que não poderia mais fazer isso... Achei que você quis dizer 'adeus'", eu murmurei entrecortada, lutando contra as lágrimas frescas enquanto olhava para cima em seus lábios.

"Eu quis dizer que não poderia lutar com você sobre isso..." Ele me puxou para mais perto com um suspiro e minhas mãos foram hesitantes para as laterais da cabeça dele, meus dedos se arrastando em seu cabelo molhado, só para ter certeza de que ele era real. Seguramos o rosto do outro, nos olhando, deixando o momento se solidificar e aprofundar.

Estendendo o dedo indicador, ele tocou levemente meus olhos vermelhos e inchados, considerando-os.

"Eu não sabia que eu ficaria tão chateada", eu admiti com uma fungada.

Ele suspirou de novo e empurrou uma mecha emaranhada de cabelo do meu rosto. "Eu sou um idiota Bella..."

Eu pisquei de volta. "Do que você está falando? Eu sou a idiota aqui," eu disse em uma voz arranhada, colocando a mão sobre a sua na minha bochecha.

Eu não percebi mais lágrimas escaparem até que os polegares de Edward as enxugaram. "Você me frustra além das palavras, mas, você é uma pessoa incrivelmente independente e eu me apavorei com isso. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu só..."

Eu coloquei o meu dedo sobre seus lábios de novo, suavemente acalmando-o. Eu não queria que ele ficasse mais angustiado.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e beijou o meu dedo indicador. Nossos olhos se cruzaram quando ele se inclinou ainda mais, minha outra mão se arrastando ainda mais em seus cabelos com o movimento enquanto ele pressionava os lábios a uma lágrima perdida. "Eu fui horrível com você também. Eu... eu não posso fingir que não há nada mais entre nós", eu disse, exalando trêmula. "Eu sinto muito..." Eu não consegui terminar, a emoção havia emaranhado as palavras na minha garganta. Entristeceu-me mais pensar no dano que eu tinha causado, mas eu não poderia descrever a felicidade que eu sentia, agora que ele estava aqui, me dando esta chance de fazer as coisas direito.

Ele deslizou as mãos até meus ombros, me segurando perto, e moveu seu rosto até a minha testa. O silêncio se aprofundou enquanto meu coração batia constantemente. E então acelerou. Minha boca estava perto de seu pescoço e eu respirei seu cheiro misturado com a chuva. Virando a cabeça uma fração, eu coloquei um beijo de verdade na pele lá. Ele era tão sólido e quente e eu fechei meus olhos, revelando-o enquanto a dor dentro do meu peito se esvaía. Seu cabelo fez cócegas quando ele se moveu para beijar o meu rosto perto da minha orelha, me abraçando com mais força.

Eu estava segura e confortável como nunca tinha me sentido antes com ninguém. Enterrando a minha cabeça em seu ombro, eu lentamente coloquei pequenos beijos em seu pescoço até que a gola da sua camisa me impediu. Ele se esticou e estremeceu com a sensação.

Segurando a parte de trás da minha cabeça para olhar para mim, ele disse, "Eu não vou me afastar de você assim de novo." Seus olhos verdes eram brilhantes, mas haviam amolecido, e então ficaram mais ansiosos enquanto percorriam todo o meu rosto.

"Eu não vou te dar uma razão para..." Um formigamento nervoso cantou no meu estômago como um tilintar agradável quando ele se inclinou para baixo, tocando seus lábios nos meus. Sua boca era macia e cheia e eu podia sentir as gotas da chuva em sua pele. Eu queria tranquilizá-lo de quão profundamente eu me importava e queria provar isso a ele. Que eu era capaz de dar afeto e ternura. Minha língua lentamente se enroscou com a dele, roçando levemente e de forma tão completa que eu podia provar os sabores suaves do algodão doce de antes. Eu queria mostrar-lhe que todos os seus esforços não haviam sido em vão.

Minhas mãos traçaram seu pescoço, meus dedos se agarraram à gola do seu paletó e na camisa por baixo.

"Você ainda está molhado... suas roupas ..." Eu comecei, ciente de que ainda estávamos no corredor gelado. Em um movimento rápido, Edward deu um passo para frente, pressionando-se contra mim, e chutou fechou a porta.

"Não é nada", ele murmurou, puxando-me para ele com uma nova urgência e capturou a minha boca novamente. Minhas costas foram pressionadas contra a parede enquanto ele me beijava com firmeza. Eu empurrei o casaco de seus ombros.

"Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado", murmurei contra seus lábios. Sorrindo enquanto beijava, o tecido molhado bateu alto contra o chão no silêncio da sala.

"Mmm..." Ele gemia baixinho e seus braços me seguraram mais perto, envolvendo a parte de baixo das minhas costas. Tomei consciência de seu corpo pressionado contra mim, as linhas duras do seu peito arfante contra o meu, suas mãos deslizando para cima.

Ofegantes e oprimidos, permanecemos nos tocando e beijando e começamos a ficar mais e mais ansiosos para saborear o outro e estar perto. As coisas estavam indo rápido, mas eu não queria parar. Ele precisava de mim e, em vez de questionar tudo, eu relaxei. Sua língua estava em toda parte na minha boca, hábil e surpreendentemente natural. Mãos fortes deslizaram pelo meu cabelo, provocando prazer e necessidade, meus dedos ligeiramente se enrolaram.

Sua boca procurou meu pescoço, lábios se arrastando ao longo da minha pele, antes de se abrir para me provar. Um gemido escapou de mim, havia desejo mais era como se algo tivesse mudado entre nós. Algo irrefreável.

"Edward... Eu sei que temos muito a dizer... mas..." eu murmurei em seu ouvido, perdendo meus pensamentos enquanto seus lábios percorriam a minha pele.

"Eu quero você". Firmemente, ele puxou o decote da minha blusa, expondo o meu ombro, beijando, lambendo e provocando. Isso era tão bom...

"Eu quero você também." Oprimida, meus joelhos quase dobraram.

"Não como uma válvula de escape...", ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

"Nunca mais. É só eu e você..." Seus lábios instantaneamente cobriram os meus e eu estava perdida nele. Gemendo, eu enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo molhado, pressionando a minha boca mais firme na dele, ofegando enquanto seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus com mais força. O aperto no meu peito aliviou, querendo ceder e experimentar. Eu sabia que eu simplesmente tinha que tê-lo e nada poderia me parar, exceto a mim mesma.

Liberando seus cabelos, minhas mãos percorreram seu peito, agarrando sua camisa e puxando. Ela estava presa em algum lugar e eu a queria fora.

Ele riu contra a minha boca, sentindo a minha impaciência quanto eu lutava contra a camisa, ansiosa para sentir a sua pele. Ele fez uma pausa, puxando-a sobre a cabeça, o abdômen foi flexionado com o esforço. No instante em que ele a tinha fora do meu caminho eu engoli em seco, lutando contra os nervos.

Ele era tão sexy, músculos definidos e quentes sob as minhas mãos. Eu me imaginei tantas vezes debaixo de sua camisa e gravata, tentando preencher as memórias daquela noite de bebedeira, mas isso era real. Iríamos finalmente fazer isso... e mais do que tudo, eu queria isso.

Eu o puxei para mim, beijando sua boca novamente com urgência, que ele definitivamente estava sentindo também. Eu não tinha certeza de como ele gostava de ser tocado ou o que lhe agradava mais, mas eu queria adivinhar.

Talvez ele tenha visto a minha incerteza, porque, de repente, levantou-me na borda traseira do meu sofá, segurando-me de forma com que as minhas pernas estivessem abertas com ele no meio. A nova posição me colocou mais ao seu nível e o senti duro contra a minha perna. Excitada e impaciente, eu brinquei com o cós da calça jeans em um torpor, pronta para mostrar o que eu queria, pensando no quão bem ele iria se sentir nas minhas mãos.

"Bella, eu não acho que eu possa parar", ele gemeu, suas próprias mãos deslizando debaixo da blusa na parte de trás do meu quadril, em busca de um pouco de pele.

"Eu não quero que você pare", eu respondi, minha boca se arrastando por seu ombro, pescoço e peito. Nenhum de nós fez uma pausa enquanto nós explorávamos e nos livrávamos de nossas roupas.

Lentamente, ele retirou minha a minha blusa, o material molhado escorregadio me fazendo sentir frio. Exposta, eu tremi, mas não por causa do ar. O olhar em seus olhos era pura carência, desejo e excitação.

Arrepios subiram pela minha pele onde ele traçou as bordas da minha clavícula e seios, seus dedos deslizando pela renda do meu sutiã. _Era tão bom e isto era apenas o começo..._

Seus dedos levemente escovaram meus mamilos, gemendo quando sentiu o quanto eu estava excitada. Um formigamento instantaneamente passou por mim enquanto a minha testa caía em seu ombro, gemendo e querendo mais.

Empurrando um fio de cabelo fora do caminho, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto acariciava e lambia ao longo da minha pele. "Você é tão bonita", ele sussurrou asperamente.

Ele era tão doce e eu senti a verdade em suas palavras. Mas era ele que era bonito. Forte, mas gracioso, controlado, porém sensível. Eu imaginei o cabelo acobreado contra os meus travesseiros, absorvendo seus beijos, agradando-o apenas porque era certo. Nós estávamos nos abrindo, não se ocupando de que nós mergulharia no desconhecido, segurando um ao outro com força. "Leve-me para o meu quarto..." Engoli em seco contra seu peito.

Sua boca macia encontrou a minha novamente com uma nova sensualidade ardente que agitou algumas das partes mais profundas dentro de mim. Eu gemi e beijei sua orelha, respirando, "Estou tomando pílula", enquanto passávamos pelo corredor até o meu quarto escuro, com toques de lábios e mãos impacientes. Achei melhor colocar essa informação para fora antes que a minha coerência escorregasse. Eu queria que ele se sentisse completamente seguro sobre tudo isso.

"Eu me lembro...", respondeu ele, sorrindo contra a minha pele.

Isso me surpreendeu, incapaz de me lembrar daquela troca.

Sem perder o ritmo, ele passou as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, os polegares traçando sobre meus quadris enquanto nos aproximávamos da minha cama. Eu senti a colcha fria sob a minha pele quando ele se ajoelhou em cima de mim, puxando meus jeans para baixo rapidamente, deixando meus sapatos escorregarem com o material. Eu tremi de novo enquanto ele tirava os próprios sapatos, se juntando a mim na cama.

Quando ele se ajoelhou, eu me movi ao lado dele, empurrando-o de costas e montando seus quadris. "Eu preciso de você agora," eu disse, desafivelando seu cinto habilmente.

Em um flash, eu estava em minhas costas com Edward me prendendo. Eu comecei a respirar de forma irregular. "Você quer a satisfação rápida, sem intimidade?" ele sussurrou acima dos meus lábios. Eu choraminguei insegura. Eu estava doendo, pulsando por ele. Eu não sei se eu poderia tolerar as agonias das preliminares, o lento e torturante.

Então ele me beijou profundamente, sua língua empurrando a minha. Meu coração estava batendo louco contra o meu peito, incomodado com a falta de controle. Tentando recuperá-lo, eu me arqueei contra ele. Eu o senti tenso e endurecer ainda mais, gemendo em meus lábios.

"Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso... por você." Ele mordiscou levemente o meu pescoço. Seu tom de voz áspero de costume era encantador e desesperado agora.

"Eu acho que eu tenho... Mesmo quando eu odiava você, eu te queria", eu respirei.

"Eu sei. Você não conseguia ficar longe de mim." Ele mudou para o outro lado do meu pescoço. "Toda vez que você saía do meu escritório eu queria agarrá-la e..."

Seus lábios aceleraram para baixo ao longo do meu ombro e eu o senti crescer mais. "E o que?"

Alisando meu cabelo para trás, ele tocou minha bochecha vermelha. "Deitar você na minha mesa, imaginando o seu cabelo se espalhar e sua pele macia..." Ele traçou os dedos pelo meu lado e sobre a curva de minha cintura, deixando um rastro de arrepio e fogo.

Eu o olhei com uma nova adoração, levando as minhas mãos até o seu rosto. Sabendo que ele tinha pensado em mim dessa forma, eu me lembrei de como ele manteve a distância, nunca se movendo além dos nossos beijos. Ansiando de forma tão paciente, pensativa... e silenciosamente por mim... Eu trouxe seus lábios nos meus, sugando suavemente com um calor renovado.

"Eu pensava em como seria bom me sentar com você em sua cadeira..." Eu admiti. "Com as minhas pernas em volta de você." Eu mordisquei sua orelha com um sorriso.

Ele gemeu baixinho enquanto as minhas palavras aumentavam sua fantasia. "Essas suas pernas são tão lindas e sexy...", disse ele, lentamente acariciando da minha coxa até o joelho. Eu me mexi com o movimento delicado, mas ele me segurou firme, levando meu joelho até a sua cintura."E eu amo seus quadris, a maneira como você se move..." Ele mordeu o lábio como se resistindo a provar tudo isso.

Eu relaxei nos travesseiros. "Mostre-me", eu sussurrei, puxando o lábio de seus dentes com um beijo, levemente percorrendo com a minha língua seu lábio inferior.

Nós nos beijamos enquanto seus dedos foram para as alças do meu sutiã, puxando-as para baixo, expondo-me. "Há um monte de coisas que eu me lembro de você." _Tão, enigmático e provocante._

Eu engoli a minha resposta, ofegante, quando ele tocava o meu seio. Mais uma vez, eu queria pedir esclarecimentos, mas encontrei-me incapaz de me concentrar em qualquer coisa, exceto em suas mãos.

"Ainda bonita e delicada", ele murmurou. Suas mãos eram fortes e graciosas ao mesmo tempo, seu polegar me provocando. Engoli em seco suavemente enquanto a outra mão explorava, tocando, deslizando, e provocando desde o meu ombro até o tornozelo, demorando-se em minhas curvas, acendendo pontos de prazer através do toque. "O que eu mais gosto são os sons que você faz." Ele sussurrou com a voz trêmula, com as mãos ansiosas, mas cuidadosas.

Uma pontada de luxúria ondulou através de mim e eu pensei que meu coração não poderia bater mais rápido. Senti seu cabelo fazer cócegas quando ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando trilhas de beijos pelo meu peito até que eu senti sua língua, queimando quente e molhada no meu seio. Minha respiração engatou pela da sensação, enquanto outro ataque de desejo me inundou. Meus olhos deslizaram completamente fechados, enquanto cantarolava a paixão entre nós.

Eu ouvi a nossa respiração se misturar, o farfalhar dos meus lençóis, e a sensação de suas mãos e lábios me levando a alturas que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Agarrei seu cabelo úmido entre meus dedos. Um homem nunca tinha tirado tempo para me tocar desta maneira e Edward estava concentrando todos os seus esforços em me agradar.

Em me ter. Assim como ele sempre teve...

Eu queria fazer o mesmo por ele. Fazer com que ele soubesse que nós poderíamos ser íntimos assim.

Minha memória brilhou, lembrando nossos almoços. A forma como seus lábios se moviam e sua língua lambia, especialmente, os pequenos ruídos de contentamento que ele fazia durante a mastigação. E agora sua língua parecia incrível em mim, se movendo em pequenas trilhas, persuasivamente reacendendo a dor latejante. Ele tinha a boca mais sensual que eu já tinha experimentado.

Foi demais e eu comecei a choramingar, contorcendo-me debaixo dele. Ele ergueu a cabeça e voltou ao meu pescoço me provocando, sorrindo contra a minha pele. Respirando de forma desigual, eu usei o momento para desabotoar sua calça jeans, querendo-o dentro de mim mais do que nunca. Quando eu cegamente me atrapalhei com o zíper, Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha, arrastando-o para baixo, me guiando para sua ereção. Isso era mais do que bom para mim.

Eu pressionei minha palma contra ele, querendo fazê-lo se sentir bem. Ele estava incrivelmente duro para mim, o que provocou em mim uma emoção feliz e corajosa. Eu o fazia sentir-se dessa maneira. Ele exalou um gemido, desfrutando do contato e orgulho inchou dentro de mim.

Mergulhando a mão sob o tecido de sua cueca boxer, eu corajosamente passei meus dedos em torno dele, sentindo-o duro, a pele macia pulsar na minha mão. Ele gemeu, mergulhando um pouco a cabeça com um arrepio quando eu comecei a acariciá-lo lentamente com uma mão firme. Eu me perguntei mais uma vez do que ele gostava especificamente, querendo agradá-lo. Isso tudo era tão novo, estes toques com propósito e consideração, totalmente engajados em estar juntos.

"Mmm... Bella... isso é tão... bom..." ele gemeu baixo e de forma superficial enquanto seus quadris suavemente empurravam para frente em busca de atrito. Cativada por suas respostas, continuei trabalhando nele mais rápido e nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Sua respiração contra os meus lábios veio mais pesada, seus beijos quase ásperos. Nós dois estávamos tão ansiosos agora, como se todo o resto tivesse desaparecido.

Era só Edward e eu, com apenas este momento entre nós. Era sexy e _verdadeiro_.

Sem me esquivar em torno da incerteza e frustração, para ver suas barreiras descer esta noite, compreendê-lo, a nossa conexão muito mais aberta e terna. Eu nunca conseguiria afastar esse homem novamente. Eu estaria negando a atração magnética de nossas mentes e corpos. No fundo, eu sabia que nunca teria desistido dele, mesmo que a sua paciência tivesse se esgotado antes disso. Mas eu queria recuperar o tempo perdido.

Nós estávamos girando esta noite mágica e eu queria ser a força motriz que faria isto emocionante e feliz. Eu pressionei beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, mostrando a ele o quanto eu me importava em agradar-lhe. Eu queria mantê-lo em minha bolha e deixar tudo ir por ele, lhe mostrar o que eu poderia sentir por ele também.

Todos estes pensamentos, desejos e oportunidades fizeram meu coração disparar de emoção, misturada com o desejo que corria através de mim. Olhei entre nós, seus membros longos e corpo tonificado em exibição, seus quadris levemente balançando para fora da calça jeans enquanto eu o segurava firme. _Droga... perfeição._ Observei a minha mão circular sua ponta e, em seguida, mover-se novamente, apalpando e acariciando-o enquanto ele gemia de prazer.

"Eu quero você... tanto", eu sussurrei através da minha respiração, libertando-o para deslizar o jeans para baixo o melhor que pude. "Você não sabe o que tem sido para mim."

Senti os músculos de seu estômago apertar quando ele recuou, balançando fora de seu último artigo de roupa, enquanto olhava para mim através de olhos escuros, fervendo. "Hmm... Eu acho que tenho uma ideia."

Eu suspirei com maior consciência da minha calcinha encharcada. "Eu não me lembro daquela noite muito bem e todo esse tempo, eu queria você assim... muito", eu admiti.

"Bella...", ele respirou, pressionando seu corpo contra mim com uma excitação crescente. "É ainda melhor desta vez." Sua mão deslizou pela minha pele com um propósito. "Mas eu vou ajudá-la a se lembrar." Ele era brincalhão agora, charmoso me envolvendo em um êxtase provocante.

Infiltrei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, colocando pequenos beijos impacientes em seu rosto e ombros. Ele estava tão quente, duro e perfeito. Eu não queria esperar mais. "Por favor." Eu abri as minhas pernas ainda mais, pedindo-lhe para descansar ali e me encher. Eu tinha Edward completamente nu na minha cama e queria saboreá-lo.

"Primeiro, eu quero ver você se desfazer em meus braços..." ele sussurrou com os dedos à direita na parte de fora da minha perna e depois na minha coxa, se movendo para puxar a minha calcinha de renda para fora. Sem o meu consentimento, minha umidade escorreu, fazendo a antecipação correr através de mim. Eu gemi em resposta, sentindo-me nervosa.

"Eu vou fazer você se sentir tão bem", garantiu confiante. Meu pulso acelerou enquanto seus dedos se aventuraram mais abaixo, deslizando entre as minhas pernas. Engoli em seco e estremeci com a minha reação, meu corpo estava tenso como um fio desencapado. Ele cutucou a minha abertura, fazendo a minha mente girar com o prazer sensível. Sem lutar, eu relaxei na cama, deixando seus dedos assumirem o meu mundo.

Ele gemeu, beijando a minha boca enquanto eu gemia quando ele começou a trabalhar em mim. "Eu me lembro agora..." Suas pálpebras tremularam brevemente fechadas, logo depois as abrindo para transmitir nada mais que pura luxúria.

Nos olhamos por um momento, mas eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos. Seus dedos eram qualificados, trabalhando e mais, cravando em mim as sensações. Minhas mãos subiram sobre seus ombros, pescoço e cabelo, tentando ancorar a mim mesma, mas ele continuou me trazendo mais e mais perto, se movendo mais rápido. Minha coerência escapou.

Edward circulou aquele ponto implacavelmente, minhas pernas enfraquecendo, relaxando em seu toque. Tentei abafar os meus sons enquanto ondas de felicidade rodavam sobre mim.

Pressão e calor se construíram ainda mais, viajando e apertando a minha garganta seca até o meu peito, em meu estômago, bem de onde ele estava me tocando. Eu gemi, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar. Tinha sido há tanto tempo, e nunca com ele... que eu pudesse me lembrar.

"Eu quero que você deixe ir, Bella... por mim..." ele sussurrou ansiosamente, sua voz profunda com uma luxúria apaixonada. A partir das fendas da minha visão, nossos olhos se encontraram novamente e a baixa vibração de suas palavras me enfraqueceu ainda mais, o meu corpo tremeu sob seu controle.

Ofegando e tremendo, eu deixei ir, minha garganta seca doendo ainda mais enquanto eu ofegava e gemia. Ele continuou a me tocar, embora de forma mais suave, mais suave do que antes. Seu braço em volta das minhas costas, me puxando para perto, enquanto eu tremia em seus braços. Sua outra mão deslizou até a minha cintura, se arrastando até os lábios. Eu o vi através da minha impotência envidraçada, fechar a boca sobre seus dedos, me saboreando.

"Lembro-me disso também...", ele sussurrou, suas palavras e a ação provocando o meu desejo novamente.

Suspirei, puxando seus lábios de volta para os meus, provando a mim mesma em sua língua em um beijo profundo, agradecendo-lhe. Apreciando. "O que mais?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego, fraca e formigando, lutando contra a névoa na minha cabeça enquanto eu colocava meus dedos em seu peito.

"Eu me lembro... como você era atrevida, me atacando e quebrando os meus móveis", disse ele, brincando.

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente na quase escuridão, assustada em seus braços. Ele impediu a minha agitação com uma mão suave na minha bochecha, rindo baixinho. "Você está corando de repente?"

Eu ri, me sentindo boba depois do que eu tinha acabado de fazer em seus braços, e relaxei um pouco da minha tensão. Eu deixei meu corpo relaxar contra ele, escovando meus dedos em seu mamilo. "Eu... você gosta disso... com força?" Novo calor aqueceu meu rosto de vergonha. Eu me senti ridícula por perguntar.

"Eu gosto de _você_..." ele disse, cortando o meu riso enquanto se esfregava contra mim, acelerando a excitação quente e estimulada. Essa foi uma resposta boa o suficiente para mim. Nós nos beijamos febrilmente, deslizando nossas línguas juntas.

Eu coloquei meus dedos em seu cabelo e as mãos de Edward estavam em cima de mim, e então, beijando um caminho até o meu pescoço e lábios, nublando minha mente novamente.

Eu gemi e me arqueei contra ele, tão pronta para estar mais perto. Ele me segurou pela cintura até que inesperadamente me levantou de joelhos. Eu caí contra o seu peito com a minha cabeça em seu ombro, incapaz de pensar. Meus membros ainda chiavam com o formigamento, relaxados e dormentes ao mesmo tempo.

Ele virou o meu rosto e pressionou a sua boca na minha num beijo duro. Eu segurei seus ombros enquanto ele colocava as minhas pernas em volta dele e agarrava os meus quadris com as mãos. "Bella...", ele sussurrou, seus olhos famintos nos meus.

Mais uma vez, eu o tranquilizei, colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios. "Shh... Eu quero... Eu quero você. Sempre quis, eu só..."

Lentamente, ele lambeu os lábios, engolindo alto enquanto empurrava para dentro de mim. Ele me estendeu, queimando um pouco enquanto ofegávamos e gemíamos juntos, adequando-se ao sentimento. _Disso, eu podia me lembrar..._

Eu ainda estava tensa do meu clímax, mas tentei relaxar, permitindo-lhe penetrar ainda mais fundo. Ele ficou tenso com um gemido e parou.

"O que foi?" Eu sussurrei em seu pescoço, mordendo um gemido, arrastando minhas unhas levemente em suas costas. "Estou estourando sua cereja?" Eu o provoquei, sorrindo e brincando.

"É que... Tem sido um tempo." Ele beijou a minha clavícula, puxando para trás e, em seguida, empurrando lentamente, enquanto as minhas mãos suavemente brincavam com seu cabelo. O sentimento era... indescritível. Tão bom...

"Você não esteve com ninguém?" Eu perguntei, sem me preocupar em esconder a minha surpresa. Eu assumi... Eu não sabia o que realmente pensar.

"Não, desde você", ele admitiu, relaxando um pouco, puxando para fora e, em seguida, empurrando uma vez mais, finalmente me enchendo por completo.

Eu gemi e respirei de forma desigual com o quão bom ele se sentia dentro de mim. "Por quê?" Minha curiosidade permaneceu por pouco tempo enquanto meus instintos eram inundados. Seu braço estava tremendo, segurando-se, o outro embrulhado em torno de mim, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam em concentração.

Ele exalou com impaciência. "Chega de conversa", ele rosnou. "É melhor que a única palavra a sair de seus lábios seja o meu nome", brincou ele docemente, beijando-me com força.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele segurou meus quadris, abruptamente empurrando novamente, parecendo mais apertado neste ângulo.

Perdido em mim mesma, eu comecei a explorar as sensações acendendo no meu corpo. Nossos sons se misturavam tranquilos. Eu segurei Edward enquanto nós naturalmente e instintivamente formávamos nosso ritmo. Agarrei seus ombros com mais força, gemendo baixinho sobre seus lábios enquanto respiramos juntos. Eu estava mais convencida do que nunca de que este não teria sido tão importante se eu tivesse apressado as coisas. Ele apertou minhas curvas em arco contra ele, enquanto seus quadris encontraram os meus e o suor se construía sobre os nossos corpos. Minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos novamente, mantendo-o perto enquanto abafava os meus gritos e gemidos em seu pescoço. A tensão aumentou, arrepiante e esmagadora, girando em espiral.

"Eu quis isso por um longo tempo, tudo em você." Ele resmungou em um sussurro áspero, nos jogando de volta nos travesseiros. Eu o sentia em todos os lugares, desde o preenchimento de todos os meus sentidos, aos pensamentos que se estendiam em toda a extensão da minha mente. Agarrei suas costas, segurando-o contra mim enquanto o nosso ritmo continuava com aumento de energia, acariciando-me profundamente. Pressionando a palma da mão em meu joelho, ele levantou minha perna até a cintura, espalhando-me e empurrou mais forte, mais profundo, esmagando o peito contra o meu.

"Sim..." Eu respirei acentuadamente enquanto se dirigia dentro e fora de mim, seus movimentos ficando instáveis e rápidos. Eu sabia que ele estava perto da libertação e mais do que tudo, eu queria que ele gozasse, que tomasse o seu prazer de mim. Nós balançamos juntos, nossos membros grudados, e nossa respiração áspera misturada. O calor subia entre os nossos corpos enquanto ele me penetrava completamente, grunhindo baixinho no meu ouvido, os lábios roçando o meu pescoço, cavalgando-me mais alto.

"... Edward", eu soluçava, sentindo o ataque do meu êxtase rasgar por mim. Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas, e eu enrijeci debaixo dele.

A cabeceira da minha cama balançou, fazendo barulho nas placas de madeira. "Ugh, porra... Bella..." Ele arquejou, suando pelo esforço, respondendo aos meus gritos suaves. Nós agarramos um ao outro enquanto ele estremecia com suas estocadas finais, se libertando em mim.

O sangue martelava em meus ouvidos e a testa de Edward descansou na curva do meu pescoço enquanto os sons de nossa respiração se esparramavam na escuridão do meu quarto. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos ali presos um ao outro, respirando mergulhados nos lençóis, enquanto as batidas dos nossos corações desaceleravam. Ele gemeu, aninhando meu pescoço com beijos enquanto eu segui meus dedos para baixo, na lateral do seu corpo para acalmá-lo, o brilho de suor em seu corpo parecia glorioso.

Eventualmente, ele levantou seu peso de cima de mim para se apoiar nos cotovelos e eu inalei um hálito fresco, inflando embaixo dele. O silêncio encheu o ar quando ele me olhou sério, me mantendo presa entre os braços a cada lado da minha cabeça. Eu olhei para ele, observando a forma como sombras azuis brincavam através do seu rosto. Me aproximando, eu escovei meus dedos através do seu cabelo encharcado da chuva e do suor em sua testa.

Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o meu rosto antes de lentamente se inclinar para me beijar com tanta ternura que a minha garganta se fechou e os dedos dos meus pés se enrolaram. Nenhuma palavra era necessária por agora.

Cuidadosamente saindo de mim, ele se instalou ao meu lado, colocando o cobertor sobre nós, e abraçou o meu corpo contra o seu peito. Sentindo-me oprimida e exausta, a mão de Edward suavemente esfregou as minhas costas e ombros, e sono rapidamente nos alcançou.

Antes de cair, eu respirei com felicidade, doçura e alívio. Se era em sua casa ou na minha, eu não sairia ao nascer do sol novamente.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 21**

_"Ainda temos algumas coisas para resolver." Sua voz firme vibrou em seu peito e em meu ouvido, me tirando do meu conforto. "Você guarda muitos segredos." Havia uma nota estranha em sua voz._

_"Sim ... eu sei", admiti, meu mal humor crescendo. Eu relutantemente estiquei meus braços e pernas para me despertar, mas ainda me mantive agarrada a ele._

_"Detalhes que ainda me iludem", ele continuou, e eu deixei. "Eu pensei que eu estivesse me enganando em um certo ponto ... tentando encontrar a última peça do quebra-cabeça. Tentando entender os seus métodos ..."_

_"Eu vou explicar o que puder pra você, Edward", eu assegurei novamente, preocupada com as suas lamentáveis declarações._

_"Eu sei que você vai", ele disse, com a mesma nota estranha em sua voz. Uma tensão atrelada a ... sarcasmo? Intrigada, eu estava prestes a começar a contemplar perguntar quando eu senti algo gelado no meu ombro, e me virei._

_Eu estava cega pela cor amarela e por dois olhos redondos._

_Atordoada, o meu pensamento correu compreendendo antes da gagueira e do impasse. Era o Pato de número seis!_

_Eu gritei em voz alta, me separando de Edward e do emaranhado de lençois. Eu não pude começar a compreender o meu estado de surpresa, medo e pânico. Eu tinha que agir rápido. "Oh meu Deus ... me dá de volta o pato!"_

_Edward caiu na gargalhada, levantando a mão no alto, balançando o pato de número seis como se fosse uma medalha de ouro._

* * *

**Eles foram da briga aos finalmentes! É engraçado que eles começaram a fic transando, mas essa pra mim parece como se fosse a primeira vez deles.  
**

**Olha vou dar puxão de orelha, vocês estão lendo, mas não estão comentando. Quanto mais demoram pra comentar, mas demoro pra postar. Então faça a parte de vocês que eu faço a minha. **

**Eu tenho um Outtake para postar antes do capítulo 21, então coloquem o outtakes no favorito/alerta e fiquem de olho **

_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/6658806/1/I-Hate-You-Kiss-Me-Outtakes_

**Beijos **

**xx **


	21. Capítulo 21

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"Quanto mais nos doamos, menores parecemos." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

_"O que há de mais belo nos homens viris é algo feminino, o que é mais bonito nas mulheres femininas é algo masculino." - Susan Sontag_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

O peso se deslocou e sombras se moveram lentamente atrás das minhas pálpebras. Minha mente estava flutuando com o sono, meu corpo quente e confortável. Uma sensação de cócegas e umidade em meu peito, me puxando para acordar. _Santo inferno isso é muito bom__..._

Com um gemido, eu preguiçosamente abri meus olhos para a escuridão azul da manhã. A boca de Edward estava em cima de mim, beijando e sugando suavemente a minha pele. Já sentindo o desejo embaralhando os meus sentidos, eu abri meus olhos um pouco mais.

"Mmm..." Eu cantarolei, lentamente, flexionando os membros, começando a sentir as dores reais na superfície.

Sabendo que eu estava finalmente desperta, Edward segurou meu outro seio, provocando meu mamilo. Ele estava ansioso para transar, mas me tocava com cuidado.

"Edward..."

"Mais uma vez", ele murmurou, a ponta de seu nariz levemente correndo ao longo do meu pescoço. Eu tremi agradavelmente.

Suas mãos quentes deslizaram pelos meus lados, passando por meus quadris. "Nós já fizemos isso três vezes nesta noite." Eu me via incrivelmente mais viciada nele desde o momento em que o gelo foi quebrado, mas eu estava machucada, estremeci um pouco quando me estiquei debaixo dele.

"Eu vou ser gentil", ele sussurrou, lambendo o ponto atrás da minha orelha. "Prometo..."

Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas com a luxúria, a minha pele arrepiando com a antecipação enquanto eu lutava contra os últimos remanescentes de sono. Seus lábios percorreram minha pele novamente, aventurando-se para baixo e meu corpo se iluminou com as tranquilas sensações. Eu suspirei, enrolando as mãos em seu cabelo, caótico e bonito antes de se moverem por seus ombros. Sua pele era tão quente e macia, esticada sobre seus músculos tonificados.

Eu viria a saber que Edward era um amante apaixonado, suas mãos hábeis e tecendo movimentos carinhosos. Havia uma intimidade tranquila e sussurrante, assobios e ingestão de ar. Ele sabia maneiras de incendiar meus impulsos eram preliminares lentas que apertavam um botão dentro de mim. Nada disso me dava uma satisfação simples. Estar com ele era uma sensação poderosa.

Ele mergulhou em mim, a princípio lentamente, aumentando gradualmente seu ritmo. Pela luz azulada antes do amanhecer, eu vi sua testa suar na luz quando ele ofegou rápido e superficialmente com golpes contidos.

"Bella..." ele sussurrou reverentemente, ajustando seu peso em seu braço, levando sua mão para onde estávamos conectados. Engoli em seco, arranhando minhas unhas em sua pele enquanto ele me pressionava firmemente esfregando círculos. Minhas pernas se apertaram ao redor de sua cintura, seus dedos me enviaram sobre a borda com força, lenta e poderosa que inundou todo o meu sistema.

Ele acelerou o ritmo, e eu gritei sem fôlego quando a sensação ultrapassou os limites. Isto era tão bom, balançando para a frente e me enchendo.

Sua mão deslizaram para o meu quadril, deslizando sobre o meu estômago até o meu peito, segurando. Grunhindo ofegante, ele continuou a se mover mais rápido, sua respiração ficou mais curta, até que ele estremeceu em um impasse. Liberando dentro de mim, ele balançou pra frente, o cabelo caindo sobre a testa, inclinando-se mais perto. Seus lábios cheios pairaram sobre os meus, e através das pálpebras pesadas olhamos um para o outro.

"Eu me sinto como algum tipo de deus quando estou dentro de você", ele sussurrou, com um sorriso em sua voz embargada.

Eu gemi com uma risada com a sua arrogância brincalhona, retornando meus dedos para seu cabelo. "Eu não acho que um Deus seria tão arrogante com relação a isso..."

Ele riu, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na minha pele - úmido de suor, ele esfregou seu rosto no meu pescoço. Nós suspiramos e nos beijamos docemente, languidamente, até que o sono começou a nos dominar novamente.

Será que sempre seria assim? Eu esperava que sim.

Edward deslizou ao meu lado, trazendo o lençol e eu me virei pra ele, pressionando minha testa em seu peito quando fomos levados novamente.

Ele manteve a sua promessa.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~

_Eu estava naquele lugar novamente. Eu sabia porque ele parecia familiar, mas eu estava em um elevado. Calmo e tranquilo, de pé sobre um monte de terra. Um vento suave varria o chão e minhas roupas, mexendo com meu cabelo e tirando minha atenção. Meus olhos seguiram o caminho do vento balançando a grama até que meu olhar encontrou uma ponte. Velha e usada como se tivesse estado há décadas ali, raízes e ervas daninhas cresciam formando uma estrutura ao redor._

_Um movimento chamou a minha atenção. Edward._

_Ele estava do outro lado da ponte, em suas habituais calças escuras e gravata, parcialmente imerso na sombra, sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta, observando ele lá eu estava feliz por ele estar aqui comigo neste lugar estranho. Meu olhar flutuou passando por ele, vendo uma segunda ponte sobre seu ombro, mais terra e uma imensidão de céu e água._

_Ele já tinha feito progressos, mas estava isolado em sua ilha, ainda separado de mim. Como faríamos para sair daqui?_

_Edward tirou as mãos dos bolsos, caminhando para a borda da ponte entre nós. Quando ele entrou na luz do sol, seu cabelo parecia como o fogo, brilhando em tons de cobre e ouro. Ele sorriu de novo, chamando-me para cruza-la. É claro que eu queria ir até ele, eu segurei no corrimão de corda e madeira velha._

_Era instável e eu olhei para baixo para me equilibrar, pisando com cuidado sobre a estrutura desgastada. Ela rangeu desagradavelmente, balançando levemente o medo canalizou através de mim por um instante. Estávamos muito alto, acima do revolto oceano._

_A água._

_Eu olhei para o abismo azul escuro, eu reconheci aquela instintiva e familiar vibração aquilo era uma velha inimiga. Eu tinha estado ali antes. Envolvida e afundando como um misterioso peixe sendo puxada e levada para longe, com frases enigmáticas. Eu tinha afundado no fundo do oceano, congelando nas rachaduras e envelhecido. Sozinha._

_A ponte balançou novamente quando eu inclinei meu peso em uma segunda peça. A madeira rangeu e arranhou meus nervos e eu sabia que isso seria um fracasso. As ondas batiam ameaçadoramente, as criaturas do oceano sussurravam. O terror me varreu como um tsunami, não querendo cair novamente. Me senti perdendo o meu aperto na ponte e no mundo._

Engoli em seco acordando, saltando com a quietude da cama.

Vesga pela luz do sol refletidas nas minhas paredes, minha visão gradualmente tomou foco. O rosto sonolento, perfeito e angelical, olhou pra mim. De repente alerta, mas não tendo certeza do que significava a minha expressão, uma pontada de preocupação assombrou seus olhos verdes e ele se inclinou, pressionando seu dedo em meus lábios. Todas as nossas atividades na escuridão surgiram na minha memória como um balde de água sendo jogada contra uma porta.

"Você não vai analisar nada", ele gemeu, lutando contra o sono remanescente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo com as suas palavras. Imagens do meu sonho recuaram de volta para as camadas do meu subconsciente. Quanto mais acordada eu ficava, mais as preocupações eram filtradas para dentro. Mas, Edward estava aqui comigo, seu cabelo bagunçado contra o meu travesseiro, isso era o que eu queria. Meus olhos se encontraram novamente, mas antes que o constrangimento pudesse aparecer, eu o beijei suavemente. Ele estava quente e sólido, cheirando a chuva de ontem, fresco com o sexo, e o seu próprio adorável perfume.

Falei baixinho me afastando. "Eu só ia te dar bom dia."

"Não, não ia", ele respondeu, deslizando a mão sob o lençol, trazendo-me contra ele.

"Depois que pensei sobre tudo, eu estava..."

"Então você não está feliz por ter pulado para a melhor parte?" ele brincou, seu sorriso se espalhando.

Eu ri e deslizei meu rosto em seu peito, descansando minha testa, logo abaixo de seu pescoço. Eu estava muito dolorida e grogue para protestar. Parecia incrível estar perto dele assim e minha mente demorou a voltar da noite de paixão anterior. Eu nunca teria imaginado...

Eu queria ficar assim com ele e não pensar nas realidades que logo invadiriam. _James. Trabalho. Mmm Edward._

Ele deslizou levemente os dedos para cima e para baixo na minha espinha, embalando-me de volta para o sono feliz. Eu gemi contra sua pele com um sorriso.

"Ainda temos algumas coisas para resolver." Sua voz firme vibrou em seu peito e em meu ouvido, me tirando do meu conforto. "Você guarda muitos segredos." Havia uma nota estranha em sua voz.

"Sim... eu sei", admiti, meu mal humor crescendo. Eu relutantemente estiquei meus braços e pernas para me despertar, mas ainda me mantive agarrada a ele.

"Detalhes que ainda me iludem", ele continuou, e eu deixei. "Eu pensei que eu estivesse me enganando em um certo ponto... tentando encontrar a última peça do quebra-cabeça. Tentando entender os seus métodos..."

"Eu vou explicar o que puder pra você, Edward", eu assegurei novamente, preocupada com as suas lamentáveis declarações.

"Eu sei que você vai", ele disse, com a mesma nota estranha em sua voz. Uma tensão atrelada a... sarcasmo? Intrigada, eu estava prestes a começar a contemplar perguntar quando eu senti algo gelado no meu ombro, e me virei.

Eu estava cega pela cor amarela e por dois olhos redondos.

Atordoada, o meu pensamento correu compreendendo antes da gagueira e do impasse. _Era o Pato de número seis!_

Eu gritei em voz alta, me separando de Edward e do emaranhado de lençóis. Eu não pude começar a compreender o meu estado de surpresa, medo e pânico. Eu tinha que agir rápido. "Oh meu Deus... me dá de volta o pato!"

Edward caiu na gargalhada, levantando a mão no alto, balançando o pato de número seis como se fosse uma medalha de ouro.

"Edward!" Eu fui estridente, desvincilhando-me dos lençóis para pegá-lo de volta. Então eu fui arrebatada de tudo, desde a noite passada, o pato de número seis era a última coisa em minha mente. Era o meu primeiro e único triunfo e meu segredo de satisfação dele. Eu tinha que pegar isso de volta.

Ele se virou, tentando se esquivar, mas eu empurrei em seu peito, empurrando contra ele. "Você tem um monte de segredos encantadores, não é?" ele brincou, batendo de leve na minha mão.

"É meu", eu ofeguei com a crescente angústia. Ignorando o protesto das minhas dores, eu me soltei para conseguir um lugar mais alto.

Ele riu maliciosamente. "Ao escondê-lo, você me desafiou".

"Você não pode pegar ele de mim", falei a sério, minha frustração crescendo.

"Eu deveria dizer o mesmo pra você", ele respondeu com um sorriso desagradável. "Eu acordei esta manhã só para vê-lo zombar de mim da sua mesa de cabeceira."

Com isso, o lençol caiu no chão quando ele se mudou para o pé da cama, com a agilidade que eu não esperava. Sentado sobre os joelhos, seu polegar pressionou o número "6", rangendo-o, provocando-me com as sobrancelhas levantadas e seu sorriso diabolicamente bonito.

Irritada, corri contra ele, esmagando meus seios em seu peito, puxando-o de volta para baixo. Nós caímos sobre o colchão em um tombo, mas eu fui mais rápida com meu desespero, subindo em sua barriga para mantê-lo preso. Eu ignorei a forma como o sol polvilhava seu cabelo e seus cílios, destacando os tons de bronze dos seus fios grossos ruivos. A sua crescente barba apontando ao longo de seu queixo quadrado e seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração. Ao chegar para frente para arrebatar o pato da sua mão, sua língua saiu e lambeu acendendo o meu mamilo.

Meu grito de indignação acabou em um gemido abafado enquanto ele chupava, a mão livre deslizando do meu lado, me fazendo cócegas. Mordi o lábio com determinação e passei meus dedos ao redor do pato de número seis.

"Ha!" Eu me gabei, sentado e segurando o pato contra o meu peito. "Truques baratos não vão funcionar comigo, Edward Cullen!"

Seu olhar escureceu, movendo-se entre mim e o pato amarelo. A contração do seu lábio chamou a minha atenção, a sombra de um sorriso passou por seu rosto, seus olhos mais impressionante do que antes. Eu olhei para trás, certificando-me de que ele sabia que eu não iria desistir. Ele era meu e ele precisava saber qual era o seu lugar.

Seu olhar vagou pela minha frente. Engoli em seco, tentando mudar o foco. Eu tinha o meu pato agora...

Quando eu escorreguei para me afastar, ele rapidamente usou suas pernas me emaranhando a ele, jogando-me para baixo tão rápido que eu mal tive tempo de reagir. O pato caiu da cama enquanto Edward prendia meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça com uma mão. "Vamos ver. _Swan_", ele respondeu com voz rouca.

"Por que você me trata tão formalmente assim? Você sempre faz isso quando você está se sentindo especialmente muito inteligente." Eu estava respirando pesado contra ele, ansiosa para chegar ao pato de número seis lutando com a minha necessidade de ter ele. Eu brevemente me perguntei se meu rosto estava realmente tão vermelho quanto eu sentia.

Ele não estava esperando a minha pergunta e afrouxou um pouco seu aperto, antes de apertar o seu domínio, sorrindo mais perversamente do que eu já o tinha visto. "Eu sempre te chamo de 'Senhorita Swan' quando você me provoca a um grau tão irritante que eu não quero nada mais do que curvar você."

"E me dar uma surra?" Eu perguntei, rindo. Tentei me lembrar de todas as vezes que ele tinha me chamado de Swan e era geralmente quando eu estava mais irritada com ele. Isso tinha acontecido inúmeras vezes.

"E outras coisas..." ele rosnou, apalpando meu peito avidamente, o que acendeu meu prazer.

Apertando os meus olhos fechados, eu virei o rosto, não querendo demonstrar o _Mantenha seus olhos no prêmio. O Pato de número seis!_ De repente, senti sua boca na minha, me distraindo, embalando-me na luxúria novamente, beijando-me doce e asperamente. Eu gemi contra seus lábios, ofegante e me perdi. Nossos corpos moldados em si.

Edward liberou lentamente meus pulsos, passando as mãos pelos meus lados enquanto eu dirigia os meus dedos em seus cabelos, beijando-o mais profundo. A lembrança de nossas atividades da noite anterior me fizeram estremecer.

Eu gemi e nós rolamos juntos, trazendo-me ao topo novamente. Começamos a nos tocar com entusiasmo, e quando ele deslizou as mãos no meu cabelo emaranhado, inclinei-me para baixo, beijando seu ombro, esticando a minha mão no chão na esperança de encontrar o pato perdido. Assim que meus dedos escovaram o plástico emborrachado, o ar passou batido por mim por um momento. Minha cabeça girou enquanto Edward prendeu-me com todo o comprimento do seu peso corporal. Eu não podia me mover.

"Você não vai desistir, não é?" ele murmurou no meu ombro.

"Nem você," eu lembrei ele, em silêncio, xingando-me do quão perto eu estive de pegar o pato de número seis de volta. Mas eu não teria conseguido passar pela porta.

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos na forma de um tigre fazendo a armadilhas para a sua próxima refeição. "Aquelas algemas vinham a calhar agora mesmo." Ele falou mais para si mesmo, me olhando como se estivesse traçando estratégias da melhor maneira de me conter.

"Nem pense nisso," eu avisei, me contorcendo sem sucesso. "Além disso, elas estão no meu carro."

"O carro que estava dirigindo na noite passada?"

Eu não tinha pensado nesta oportunidade - não que nós tivéssemos tido esse pensamento em algum momento de usá-las. Embora meus pensamentos permaneceram nas possibilidades futuras. Eu olhei de volta para Edward, encontrando o me observando. Ele quase sorriu.

Tentei subir novamente, mas Edward me impediu pelos pulsos, _outra vez_. Eu sabia que ele era muito mais forte do que eu. Tendo usado uma grande quantidade de energia nas últimas 12 horas, eu estava rapidamente cansada, mas eu repeti isso várias vezes, porque afinal eu era teimosa. Eu cai de volta, com a sua força, exausta e gritante. Será que ele realmente achava que poderia ganhar usando a força bruta somente?As mulheres tinham outros dispositivos e eu não estava despensando de usá-los.

Eu fingi ter desistido, afundado nos lençóis, conseguindo pontuar convincente. Assim que Edward relaxou um pouco, pensando que ele tinha ganhado, eu levei a minha mão entre as suas pernas, indo direto para o seu trunfo. Eu apertei e endureci a minha mão. Ele engasgou, e eu intensifiquei meu aperto, com o rosto em chamas com raiva e... da dificuldade? Surpreso, definitivamente.

Preocupada que eu tinha ido longe demais, minha mão acariciou, na esperança de acalmar um pouco a nossa rivalidade.

"Golpe baixo..." ele respirava arrepiando, instantaneamente afetado.

"Mmm..." Eu cantarolei em acordo, observando os olhos dele. Eu estava me tornando mais confortável com o afeto que eu tinha sobre ele e gostei de como estávamos ficando cada vez mais íntimos. "Por que você não me deixa ter o pato", sussurrei, inclinando meu queixo para cima e passei a língua sobre seu lábio.

Ele me apertou mais contra o colchão com o comprimento de seu corpo, prevenindo a minha mão de trabalhar novamente. "Você é ma". Ele resmungou, olhando pra mim com uma mistura de desejo e cautela. "Eu estava com a esperança de guarda-lo como espécie de recordação, diante do nosso recente progresso."

"Mas... "

"Você pode ficar com o pinguim da noite passada. Considere isso como um negócio , uma troca comercial", ele negociou com urgência. Seus olhos brilharam, animados e esperançosos, o que tornava difícil dizer "não".

"Ugh, não me olhe assim..." Eu gemi, o apertando novamente, mas seu peso pressionou ainda mais em mim, oficialmente travando as minhas fracas tentativas.

Ele passou a ponte de seu nariz na minha clavícula, tentando me convencer. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. Meus pensamentos nublaram perguntando se ele sabia que isso era uma fraqueza particular minha. Ou talvez eu só tinha uma fraqueza por Edward Cullen. Seus lábios levemente arrastaram ao longo do arco do meu pescoço, provocando arrepios agradáveis através do meu estômago. _Ah, sim, ele sabia._

Eu suspirei, minha teimosia oscilou quando meu corpo traidor derreteu mais uma vez. "Quão definitivo é este acordo?"

"Eu suponho que eu possa estender-lhe direitos a visitas." Ele riu contra a minha pele.

"Como uma guarda compartilhada?" Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O fato de que Edward estava considerando um compromisso, ou a ideia de discutir a parceria legal sobre um pato de borracha amarelo.

"Monitoradas visitações."

"O que, você não confia em mim, de que não vou rouba-lo de volta?" Eu o provoquei, dobrando o meu rosto em direção a ele com um sorriso.

"Eu acredito que sua mente é capaz de qualquer coisa desonesta", ele disse em voz baixa.

"Então por que você não elabora os documentos na segunda-feira", eu o desafiei, determinada a ficar em equilíbrio quando ele lambeu e chupou a minha pele.

"A menos que..." ele gentilmente apertou os quadris em minha sugestivamente, "você queira fechar o negócio de uma forma mais gratificante."

Isso soou justo. Parte de mim interiormente fez beicinho, não querendo abandonar o pato de número seis. Eu lutei fracamente com suas atenções e o desejo do quente formigamento, lembrando de seus olhos esperançosos e brincalhões. Como se eu pudesse negar-lhe... Eu quase ri amargamente, pronta para aceitar. Languidamente me esticando debaixo dele, meu estômago rosnou em resposta.

Ele riu, desvincilhando-se. "Talvez devêssemos começar o dia, é quase meio-dia."

Fiquei surpresa com a facilidade com que ele me incluiu em seus planos para o dia. Eu nunca tinha acordado com ninguém antes... Isso imediatamente me trouxe pensamentos do que iríamos fazer. Eu não tinha planejado entreter um convidado e interiormente estremeci com minha geladeira que continha antigas embalagens de comida chinesa, um pouco de feijão e café. Ah, e um pequeno pedaço de queijo no fundo da gaveta.

Mas seu sorriso era contagiante, fazendo-me sentir estranhamente feliz. Isso foi tão inesperado, o meu sorriso vacilou, perguntando-me que sentimento peculiar era esse.

Perceptivo da mudança em mim, ele perguntou, "Você quer que eu vá embora?"

"Não. Não vá", eu respondi com sinceridade, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Eu queria passar o dia com ele, mesmo que esse sentimento fosse novo e intimidante. "É só que, eu estou um pouco dolorida demais..." Eu admiti. O que era verdade, mas isso seria útil para esconder as minhas outras preocupações.

"Tudo bem", ele sussurrou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Meus olhos seguiram sua mão antes de olhar de volta para ele. "Por que não tomamos banho e conversamos..." ele sugeriu depois de um momento, colocando um beijo rápido no meu ouvido e sussurrou, "junte-se a mim quando estiver pronta."

Eu concordei e ele rolou para fora da cama, admirando o seu corpo enquanto ele saia do quarto. Os músculos perfeitos e longas pernas... Meus olhos rolaram com um gemido quando minha cabeça caiu para trás nos travesseiros. Eu estava prestes a dar as direções quando ouvi o toque do interruptor de luz.

"Encontrei o banheiro", ele gritou do corredor.

"Fique a vontade", eu respondi, sorrindo para mim imaginando ele tomando banho e se ensaboando.

Quando eu vagamente ouvi a água correr e os tubos ecoando nas paredes, eu tomei um momento para pensar. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido nas últimos 12-15 horas. Havia muita coisa que ainda precisa ser esclarecida. Uma coisa eu tinha certeza sobre-estas questões eu não iria manter Edward e eu separados. Nós éramos fortes quando juntos e eu não nos queria fracos juntos.

Quanto a James, eu estava esperando passar por meu rastro de erros eu tinha trabalhado com as medidas preventivas e ele já tinha conhecimento. Edward queria estar lá para mim também. Eu tive que deixá-lo. Ele não iria me forçar, mas era hora de "homem responsável' encarar a música.

Por fim, meus pensamentos se voltaram para a minha escolha habitável de alimentos estocados e decidi levar Edward para tomar café da manhã fora na lanchonete que Emmett e eu normalmente íamos.

A consciência voltou para mim quando percebi que a água não estava mais correndo. Meus ouvidos despertaram e eu o ouvi espirrar. Duvidosamente, eu pulei para fora da cama, interessada no que exatamente Edward estava fazendo no meu banheiro. Eu assumi que íamos tomar um banho juntos. Eu tremi só de pensar nele molhado contra mim, novamente.

A luz do banheiro brilhou em uma linha longa e fina contra a porta fechada no corredor cinza. Eu cuidadosamente a empurrei, meus olhos se ajustaram à luz, amarelo forte.

Edward estava tomando um banho demorado com o pato flutuante número seis na espuma ao redor dele. Ele olhou para cima examinando o meu frasco de xampu na mão, completamente despudorado. Esquecendo momentaneamente do pato, observei o cabelo molhado e brilhando sob a luz. Meu coração se encheram, vendo-o alegremente esperando por mim, como um menininho bonito na hora do banho. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Era impossível lutar contra essa atração magnética na minha barriga.

Empurrando a minha súbita consciência de mim mesma, dei cuidadosos passos até ele. Ele estendeu uma mão com sabão para fora, me ajudando a passar por cima da borda de porcelana para a água quente e sedosa.

"Obrigada", eu murmurei, deixando a espuma me engolir até meus ombros. Um suspiro me escapou das fragrâncias de luxo do sabão de coco e morango fazendo cócegas nos meus sentidos. Tentei me posicionar confortavelmente enquanto a banheira era de canto com a Jacuzzi de tamanho moderado, nossos membros se mantinham batendo-se e cruzando-se. Uma das minhas panturrilhas escovou contra a coxa de Edward, sem saber como me posicionar até que ele colocou a mão sobre a minha perna para me firmar. Eu a deixei descansar lá, permitindo que a nossa proximidade desencadeasse uma pequena excitação. Eu gostaria de saber se ele estava sentindo isso também.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, inclinando-me para trás e relaxando na espuma. Ocasionalmente, nossos olhos se encontraram, eu estremeci um pouco. Eu continuei olhando para longe, querendo saber como iniciar a inevitável conversa.

Eu limpei minha garganta, recebendo um olhar expectante de Edward. Estranhamente, ele não tinha nada a dizer e eu sabia que tinha que falar primeiro. Corei como uma idiota e desviei o olhar, o meu olhar caiu para o pato amarelo flutuando na minha direção ao longo da superfície da água. Estendi a mão para o brinquedo de plástico. O Pato de número seis tinha estado escondido por tanto tempo, assim como meus sentimentos por ele. Mas agora... ele estava flutuando entre nós, incontornávelmente.

"Me desculpe, eu não te contei mais cedo," eu comecei calmamente, virando o pato entre as minhas mãos. Por mais difícil era melhor arrancar o curativo de uma vez, eu sabia que isto nos aproximaria para mais perto. "Eu achava que os procedimentos legais por si só seriam eficazes, mas..." _Não se atreva a chorar de novo._

Vindo em meu socorro, Edward falou. "Eu não quero você sozinha e com medo." Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele para o ver me observando atentamente.

"E eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado." Eu não queria que Edward se sentisse como o único responsável por mim por causa disso. Eu queria que ele estivesse comigo, porque ele realmente queria estar.

"Não seja ridícula, Bella." Ele mudou seu corpo para me encarar de forma mais completa. "No momento em que ele começou a planejar isto, este foi o momento em que ele me desafiou também."

Eu lutei contra o rolar de meus olhos. "Por favor, Edward. A última coisa que eu quero é você ir lá para fora empunhando sua espada. Como você disse, James é perigoso" Eu suspirei, sentindo-me mais determinada. "Eu não quero que você se machuque. Especialmente se eu sou a razão disso."

"Então eu acho que você sabe como eu me sinto", ele disse abruptamente. "Nós somos mais parecidos do que você pensa..."

"Talvez." Eu empurrei o pato livre, deixando-o deslizar na direção de Edward através de espuma. "O que você sugere que eu faça?"

Ele respondeu imediatamente, como se ele já tivesse pensado nisso. "Para começar, você vai mudar o seu número de telefone de casa."

"Ele nem sequer liga pra ele..."

"É apenas uma outra forma de contato que ele tem com você e nós vamos cortar qualquer uma."

"Tudo bem." Não valia a pena discutir. Charlie iria entender o porquê, mas eu só tinha que descobrir o que dizer a Renée.

"Em segundo lugar", ele continuou com a crescente autoridade, girando o pato na água com o dedo "depois do pequeno truque de James ontem à noite, você pode conseguir uma ordem de restrição emergencial até que uma audiência possa ser programada." Era estranho conversar com Edward em uma banheira.

Eu balancei a cabeça, meus olhos caindo para o pato entre seus longos dedos novamente.

"Eu vou estar na audiência com você também."

"Por quê?" Honestamente, eu poderia lidar com uma visita ao tribunal em uma tarde...

"James poderia ter um acesso de raiva e atacar você depois. Ele poderia segui-la até em casa ou pior..." Ele se interrompeu, irritado demais para continuar com esse pensamento. "Agora, não discuta comigo neste momento, Bella." Seus olhos imploravam por trás da furia.

Até agora, não havia razões para contestar sua mente. Eu não podia negar a sua lógica inconfundível. Eu tinha que entrar em acordo com a possibilidade de que James era capaz de tudo. Eu também não poderia deixar que o medo chegasse a mim. Receber qualquer argumento de mim, ele continuou, olhando tão digno como um homem poderia, em uma banheira cheia de água e sabão.

"Agora a respeito deste investigador particular que você contratou?" Ele empurrou o patinho para mim, criando um caminho através das bolhas deslizando na água.

"Laurent St. Jean. Ele esta localizado nesta area nobre da cidade perto do Capitol Hill." Um bairro, caro tranquilo, com uma crescente comunidade gay. Certamente com caráter e talento, assim como Laurent. Eu já sabia que Edward iria procurá-lo por isso deixei por isso mesmo.

"Espero que ele encontre alguma coisa..." ele disse para si mesmo, esfregando uma mão sobre a ponta de seu queixo, pensativo.

"E o que _você_ descobriu? " Eu perguntei, de repente. Eu tinha quase esquecido sobre o seu lado da pesquisa...

Ele se inclinou para trás, apoiando-se quando seus olhos brilharam bruscamente. "James mergulhou a mão em muitos lugares. _Negócios._ " Ele enfatizou a minha expressão confusa. "Parece que seu trabalho não era completamente ' para o bem do homem trabalhador.' Eu não sei o que ele disse a você, mas..."

"Eu pensei que ele trabalhava com imóveis... comprando terras antes dos proprietários irem à falência."

Edward se irritou. "Oh, ele compra terras boas. Aparentemente, suas negociações estão mais para as linhas do suborno. Ameaçando e oferecendo recompensas em dinheiro para conseguir arrancar a propriedade dos pequenos proprietários e depois expulsá-los de sua propriedade para que ele possa construir ou revender triplicando os lucros."

Eu me perguntava por que James estava atrás de um advogado se ele tinha feito todas essas negociações. A menos que essa sua perseguição fosse algo a mais do que esta versão distorcida de possessividade romântica. Eu fiquei ainda mais preocupada, não entendendo completamente seus motivos. "Isso seria o suficiente para colocá-lo atrás das grades?"

"Houve alguns casos em que os ex-proprietários se queixaram e tentaram processa-lo, mas tudo foi abafado. Se alguma ameaça ou chantagem pudesse ter veracidade, isso podia levar a alguma coisa."

"Nós teríamos que encontrar algum desses clientes. E em seguida verificar se ele está pagando os impostos sobre a terra, e da construção também", acrescentei.

"Exatamente", ele concordou. "Condená-lo por reincidência seria bom, mas James parece ser um bastardo, sorrateiro sem vergonha." Os cantos de seus olhos apertaram. "Ele não está preocupado com muita coisa. O tratamento dele com você é prova disso."

Eu estava agradecida por Edward e subtamente, isso parecia... _imprudente_ fazer qualquer coisa sem o seu apoio. O que eu estava pensando? Eu não queria viver com medo, sempre olhando por cima do meu ombro. Minhas decisões pareciam tão justificadas, mas agora... meu caminhar tinha sido um desastre esperando algo acontecer.

Eu flutuava perto dele através da espuma, perturbando a água. Seus olhos suavizaram um pouco, mas ele manteve a sua postura tensa quando eu toquei seu ombro. "Eu estou tão arrependida Edward. Por ser descuidada na noite passada, por tantas coisas..." Engoli em seco, olhando pra ele.

Ele não relaxou completamente sob meus dedos e eu sabia que ele ainda estava machucado por minhas ações. "Nós não estamos mais falando de James, não é?" ele perguntou.

"Não, mas eu escondi muito de você. Isto não estava certo."

Ele suspirou, sorrindo tristemente pra mim, saindo de seus próprios pensamentos. "Não se desculpe mais, Bella. Havia algumas coisas que você não sabia."

"O que você quer dizer?" Olhando pra ele com expectativa, me estabeleci debaixo da água. Edward passou a mão sobre a minha coxa em um gesto de carinho ocioso.

"Você não entendeu completamente com o que você estava lutando na noite passada. Escondi muito de você também. Então fiquei com raiva de você por não me entender. Como eu poderia esperar que você sentisse algo, além do ressentimento em relação a mim?" Sua mão passou através do seu cabelo molhado, sacudindo as gotas para todos os lugares. Eu estava muito interessada no que ele estava falando e as afastei quando elas se espalharam no meu rosto.

"Eu percebi que a maioria das minhas tentativas causaram algum dano, a confundindo ainda mais ao contrario disso." Ele fez uma careta para a espuma. "Eu fui tão fodidamente arrogante. Você não me via totalmente porque eu não deixei que você visse."

"Ver o quê?" Eu o incentivei em voz baixa. Eu não queria que ele parasse de falar.

"Minhas intenções. Elas eram apenas boas." Ele olhou para meus olhos, esperando que eu entendesse.

"Eu sei." Eu não sabia dos detalhes, mas eu sabia que era verdade. Depois de afastar todo o absurdo, eu vi o que era.

"Você sabe?" ele perguntou, surpreso com a minha boa vontade.

"Eu acho que sim. Quero dizer, você estava tentando chamar a minha atenção, se preocupando com as coisas que eu fazia e isso me permitiu conhecer você melhor. Mesmo quando isso era frustrante como o inferno."

Ele riu. "Bem, isso é definitivamente como simplificar as coisas." Era a primeira vez que ele sorria desde que começamos esta discussão. Era gratificante de se ver. E ele continuou a falar, um pouco na verdade.

Nós nos sentamos juntos e eu escutei, deixando que ele explicasse o que ele queria dizer por tanto tempo.

Ele admitiu que, enquanto ele trabalhava duro subindo a escada, ele manipulou as pessoas quando "a ocasião pedia por isso". E quando eu pensei que talvez Edward estivesse certo sobre sermos semelhantes através da independente ambição, ele fez de fato o jogo da política do escritório.

"Eu tenho um jeito de me relacionar com as pessoas, estou acostumado com as coisas vindo até a mim. Seja para conseguir um emprego... Uma mulher... todos os meus métodos pareciam inofensivos naquele momento", ele confessou relutantemente.

Nós tínhamos consciência de que, mantínhamos contato com nossas pernas cruzadas sob a água e nos tocávamos com as mãos. Edward pegou minha mão, rolando o polegar sobre os nós dos dedos em um movimento suave. Isto ajudou a difundir o peso da conversa.

"E você tentou fazer isso comigo?" Eu perguntei, olhando pra ele.

"Sim. Você sempre resistiu a mim e eu achava divertido brincar com você assim. Presumi que você secretamente gostava." Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Mas você tornou difícil para eu fazer qualquer progresso real. Então eu pensei que você fosse uma romântica em segredo e tinha preferências por ousadas ações, como qualquer outra mulher, e então eu finalmente acabei admitindo o quanto eu queria você." Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto. "Como o idiota arrogante que eu era, depois de semanas caminhando ao seu redor, eu achei que você iria derrubar o escudo e ser minha. Eu não esperava a sua rejeição", ele concluiu, os olhos vagando sobre o meu rosto. "Eu fui um idiota."

Eu deslizei a mão sobre seu peito e ombro, trazendo um pouco da água morna e sabão. "Eventualmente todo o absurdo disso acabou dando certo no final. Não se esqueça, você me fez ir a um encontro. Namorar não era algo que eu tinha considerado por um tempo muito longo..." Acabei com meus dedos em seu cabelo molhado em sua nuca. "Até a véspera do Ano Novo." _Até que você__..._

Ele me beijou suavemente, e em seguida, hesitantemente escovou meu cabelo molhado da minha bochecha com um dedo mordiscando minha boca. Não havia nada no mundo como beijar um quente, molhado, ensaboado e _nu_ Edward. "Me desculpe, eu não ficaria naquela noite."

"Você estava esperando por mim", eu respirei.

Ele sorriu em meus lábios. "Sim", ele sussurrou, antes de tocar minha língua. Ele deslizou a mão atrás do meu pescoço, enquanto a outra espalmou meu peito, deslizando sobre a minha pele molhada. Eu gemi, me recuperando e deslizando contra ele de uma vez. _Mãos mágicas__..._

Mais uma vez eu provei ele, eu sabia que sempre iria querer isso de novo. Minha língua se misturava com sua ansiosamente, o beijo tornou-se áspero. À luz de nossas pequenas confissões, nós éramos vulneráveis nos querendo. Além da simples confiança, o desejo primordial para transar começou a me agarrar. Minhas mãos puxaram seu cabelo, incitando-o para mais perto.

"Foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive." As palavras saíram da minha boca, sem pensar. Eu estava sem foco e precisando dele.

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, gemendo, já duro contra a minhas costas. Inclinei-me em seu peito quente com a barba raspando meu pescoço, sua boca sugando minha pele.

Este homem me conhecia. Ele sabia como me tocar. Suas mãos subiam na minha frente, circulando meus seios, apertando-me a ele. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra seu ombro, os olhos se revirando com o prazer. A espuma acrescentou uma euforia de aroma floral e lubrificavam a nossa pele. Ofegante e cobiçando, eu já me arqueava, empurrando-me ainda mais em suas mãos e fechando os olhos.

Edward deslizou a mão pelo meu estômago, mergulhando sob a água para onde eu mais queria ele. Sabendo do seu destino, minha respiração ficou presa com entusiasmo quando seus dedos deslizaram para baixo, circulando e pressionando. Ele respirava quase um som selvagem no meu ouvido e eu estava apenas parcialmente consciente das minhas pernas abrindo ainda mais para ele. Cheguei por trás para embrulhar as minhas mãos em volta do pescoço, segurando-me nele enquanto a outra mão brincava com meu peito.

"Edward..." Suspirei, virando o rosto para ele. Nossos lábios se encontraram, assim como os seus dedos mergulharam para dentro de mim. Ofegante contra sua boca, começamos a nos mover juntos.

Ele endureceu ainda mais contra a minha volta e as lembranças da noite passada brilharam. Eu senti ele massageando meu peito enquanto ele me segurava em seu peito, brincando comigo, me seduzindo com sussurros. Ela era suave e doce na escuridão quando ele me empurrou contra a borda.

"É isso que você quer, Bella?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa e áspera, instigando-me como o bastardo que ele era. Como se ele precisasse saber que isso iria durar mais do que só uma noite. Meu gemido foi cortado em um huff, respirando de forma irregular. Ele queria que eu pedisse quando eu já queria entregar. Com cada movimento e toque de seus dedos, eu aumentava ainda mais minha excitação, trilhando o caminho para a libertação.

"Eu quero você", eu consegui falar quando seus dedos continuaram.

A forma como o seu peito se apertado e sua respiração acelerou, eu podia dizer que ele estava se concentrando em me agradar. Eu gemi, e ele se sentiu muito bem, mas suas confissões e perguntas confirmavam o que eu suspeitava. Embora não tivéssemos sempre perseguindo um ao outro nas formas mais diretas, o fato de que ambos estavam atraído um pelo outro, apesar de todos esses problemas, era muito profundo.

Ele me fazia me sentir desejada e apreciada. Ele _queria_ a mim. Parte de mim ainda estava tentando entender isso, mas a outra parte queria mostrar a ele o que eu também sentia. Eu não era boa com as palavras - assim como Charlie - mas eu podia dar mais do que eu já tinha dado. Ele havia esperado muito tempo para tudo isso.

As sensações familiares vibraram sob a minha pele. Eu já estava perto e tive que parar seus dedos. Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já tive que fazer.

Forçando alguns pensamentos inteligíveis através da névoa da minha mente, eu me virei em seus braços e deslizou por seu corpo, colocando minhas coxas em cada lado da sua cintura.

Olhando para a sua expressão agora confusa, eu fiquei incerta em como dizer o que eu queria. Em vez de falar, eu me inclinei para frente, pressionando meus seios contra o seu peito dele, beijando seus lábios, seu corpo relaxou contra a parede da banheira. Ele ficou surpreso, mas receptivo, sem saber o que esperar de mim.

"Eu posso fazer você se sentir bem também..." Eu ofereci, reprimindo alguma emoção. Meus dedos lentamente encontraram seu caminho para o seu cabelo atrás da orelha quando comecei a traçar meus ansiosos movimentos.

"Eu me sinto bem", ele respondeu com uma voz grossa, apreciando a forma como os meus dedos levemente puxavam seus fios molhados. Ele estremeceu sob meus dedos, os riachos de águas rolando por sua pele.

"Eu posso fazer você se sentir _melhor_ ", disse eu baixinho e ofegante em seus lábios, quase os tocando, provocando-o com a promessa de um beijo. Eu podia senti-lo tão duro contra a minha barriga.

Ele suspirou e se inclinou mais para trás, esperando para ver o que eu faria. Eu estava a centímetros de distância de sua ereção sob a água, mas eu decidi levar o meu tempo com o resto do corpo. Levemente colocando beijos na sua garganta, mordiscando e lambendo meu caminho, sua garganta flexionou como o seu engolir alto.

Ele estava nervoso? Eu não tinha certeza, mas ele relaxou ainda mais quando eu deslizei minhas mãos por seu peito, seus braços desaparecendo sob as espumas, me dando rédea solta sobre ele.

Inclinei-me mais perto, pressionando nossos corpos juntos completamente, permitindo que a minha parte mais sensível escovasse a sua ponta debaixo d'água, as palmas das mãos se movendo lentamente para seu peito novamente. Ele assobiou e amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, me incentivando. Puxei seus doces lábios entre os meus, beijando e mordiscando sua boca, seus lábios molhados, macios e completos. O contraste da sua barba raspando no meu queixo era tão sexy, aumentando o meu desejo por ele.

Deslizando para cima, eu chupei seu pescoço, abaixando minha mão lentamente, nos agarrando-o entre nós através da água para apertá seu estado alerta, minha cabeça virou-se para beija-lo para ver seus olhos se abrirem, sua cabeça caiu pra frente. Com um aperto mais firme, eu o agarrei com força, pressionando sua ereção ao meu calor molhado. Eu sorri quando ele sussurrou mais uma vez, xingando baixinho e enérgico. Suas respostas reforçaram o fato de que só eu podia fazê-lo se sentir assim. Era uma validação além da fisicalidade pura ou qualquer coisa que eu já tinha sentido antes.

Com um gemido, suas mãos agarraram meus quadris, mas descansaram, deixando-me liderar. As pontas dos meus seios roçaram seu peito, causando outra corrente de luxúria.

"Essa falta de controle deve estar matando você", eu provoquei. "Mas eu quero fazer algo de bom pra você."

Ele gaguejou uma resposta, sua respiração acelerando enquanto eu esfregava para baixo seu comprimento, deslizando os dedos ao redor da ponta, pressionando-o contra mim. Ele gemeu, e eu puxei de volta para beijá-lo, vendo seus olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na banheira.

"Como está?" Eu sussurrei, vendo seus olhos abertos novamente. Eles estavam cheios de luxúria desesperados e eu podia sentir seu pulso batendo violentamente na minha mão.

Ele não conseguia decidir se me assistia ou se relaxava. "Mmm... B-Bella." Ele gemia vacilante, sucumbindo, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra a borda de porcelana novamente expondo sua garganta.

Encantada com as suas respostas, eu aterrei nele com mais força, amando o poderoso efeito que eu tinha sobre ele. A água começou a oscilar ao nosso redor. Nós gemiamos baixinho juntos, quando eu me levantei um pouco, esfregando-me sobre ele, meu deslizar na água morna lubrificando e diminuindo o atrito.

"Merda. Você não sabe o que você faz comigo." Sua voz estava rouca ofegante-irreconhecível, com ambas as mãos apertadas contra meus quadris.

Levantei-me de joelhos, beijando seus lábios, aliviando-me em cima dele lentamente. Toda a dor de antes não importava, nós gememos sem fôlego quando ele me encheu completamente, a intrusão quente e bem-vinda.

"Cristo", ele sussurrou enquanto eu gemia de prazer, segurando a parte de trás de seus ombros agora.

Me esfreguei contra seu corpo, comecei com pequenas estocadas rasas, suavemente ondulado meus quadris com a água se movendo instável contra nós. Estremecendo com a forma como ele me enchia perfeitamente, o prazer esticado lento e persistente. Fortalecida, eu pressionei contra sua forma reclinada, encontrando seus olhos quando nós fomos conduzidos pela sensação.

Ele exalou trêmulo contra meus lábios, deslizando a palma da mão nas minhas costas, a água quente escorrendo pelo caminho de sua mão. Seus dedos deslizaram sob o meu cabelo molhado, pressionando na base do meu pescoço para aproximar o meu rosto ainda mais perto, e eu o levei mais rápido, girando meus quadris em nosso ritmo.

"Ah... meu Deus..." Ele gemeu, os dedos cavando em meu cabelo.

"Você gosta disso?" Eu perguntei, genuinamente por perguntar. Meus golpes eram circulares, levando-o mais profundo. Água e espuma começaram a espirrar. Edward ficou mais ansioso e eu corri a mão por seu cabelo, puxando os fios.

"Porra... mais do que você imagina." Ele me agarrou, em seguida, com uma mão, segurando na borda da banheira para alavancagem. Me levantando para trás, ele dobrou os joelhos ligeiramente aumentando a pressão, o primeiro movimento o fez bater mais profundo. Eu cavei minhas unhas em seus ombros quando ele começou a se mover com mais força.

Eu ignorei a superfície dura do piso da banheira sob meus joelhos e aumentando os nossos ritmos. Eu respirava com dificuldade quando a mão dele puxou do meu lado, segurando meu peito, fechando a boca sobre o meu mamilo. Gemendo quente e úmida, ele chupou a espuma da ponta antes de mordiscar então continuando, lambendo e cheirando a pele ensaboada. Minha cabeça girou, meu corpo formigou se iluminando.

Meus sons e respirações rápidas misturadas com seus grunhidos afiados contra a minha pele. Estávamos incríveis como em uma sintonia um com o outro. A intimidade ficou selvagem quando eu avencei contra ele ainda mais, movendo-me em rápida sucessão para atender seus quadris ansiosos.

"Ugh, eu vou..." Ele não teve tempo de terminar de falar quando ele gozou forte. Eu diminuí a uma parada quando seu estômago se contraiu e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso e ele estremeceu em meus braços. Eu embalei sua cabeça em meu peito, enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo.

Ele se acalmou um pouco, mas sua respiração ainda estava inconstante, ele procurou por meus lábios. Puxando os lados do meu rosto em suas mãos, beijou-me profundamente em um frenesi de paixão. Nós nos beijamos por um tempo, mais tempo do que necessário até que eu toquei o seu peito com a minha cabeça em seu ombro, ouvindo seu coração bater. Eu brincava com a espuma em sua pele, massageando o sabonete suavemente perfumado. Quando sua respiração desacelerou e ele mudou um pouco.

"Bella..." Ele suspirou, levantando meu rosto para ele. "Isso foi mais do que agradável. Quando eu pensei que sabia tudo sobre você..." Ele parou em reverência clara.

"Você tem muito o que aprender Edward," eu o provoquei.

Seu próprio sorriso rapidamente desapareceu. "Ficou satisfeita?"

"Sim", eu menti, olhando para as bolhas de sabão em sua pele. Os formigamentos haviam desaparecidos, mas eu ainda estava inchada.

"Você está mentindo", ele disse imediatamente, deslizando as mãos para cima em meus lados.

"Como você..."

"Você corou e desviou os olhos para o meu pau." Ele riu suavemente, deslizando as mãos entre nós, vagando pelos meus seios e se aventurando debaixo d'água onde nós ainda estávamos ligados. "E você esta muito alerta também..."

Fechei os olhos. "Isto era para você..." Murmurei, percebendo rapidamente que eu estava lutando uma batalha perdida.

Isso fez Edward parar e tentar se sentar, saindo de mim. Seus olhos correram brevemente sobre meu ombro. Sem me dar tempo para perguntar, ele estava de pé e levemente me empurrando de volta. Ele me olhou com avidez, inclinando-se sobre mim com as mãos arrastando ao longo das minhas coxas, sobre a curva da minha cintura. Olhando em seus olhos, eu era incapaz de pensar direito quando ele me deslizou ao lado da Jacuzzi, fixando-me na borda do canto. O ladrilho frio foi surpreendente, erguendo meus mamilos.

Ele esfregou os dedos ao longo da curva da minha pélvis e para baixo entre as minhas pernas. Eu empurrei involuntariamente para o formigamento cravado de prazer.

"Apenas relaxe..." Edward persuadiu, sua voz profunda e ofegante quando ele se ajoelhou para me tocar. Isso não era novidade para mim, mas eu estava nervosa com Edward e segurei-me a parede de azulejo atrás de mim para me manter estável. E ainda assim, eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava prestes a fazer. A antecipação só aumentou minha excitação, mas seus dedos me acalmaram ainda mais em nebulosos êxtase.

Sem parar, ele beijou por todo o interior da minha perna, sua barba raspando na minha pele. Quando eu senti seu hálito quente perto, a nervosa excitação se espalhou por todo o meu estômago. Ele tirou a mão da minha pele molhada, substituindo com sua boca. Beijando e chupando, ele me enviou rapidamente em euforia. Imediatamente, meu corpo enfraqueceu e ele inclinou a cabeça para ter melhor ângulo, suspirando de prazer contra o meu clitóris, como se ele tivesse estado secretamente ansioso pra isso.

Seus pêlos molhados, ensaboados fizeram cócegas na minha coxa, assim como quando sua língua saiu lentamente e eu esqueci tudo o mais no mundo. Ela deslizou sobre o meu clitóris latejante, extasiando-me com formigamentos e calor. Minha respiração ficou presa e foi o silêncio repentino que me fez perceber que eu estava gemendo alto, estimulado por Edward.

Ele mordiscou e começou em um ritmo constante com a língua. Instintivamente minha cabeça foi inclinada para trás e os quadris arquearam muito mais para a frente. Meus gemidos voltaram desesperados, meus dedos doloridos devido à pressão da parede. Apertada, eu balançava minha pélvis contra os seus lábios em um ritmo selvagem e impensado. Sua barba áspera deu uma vantagem deliciosamente ao prazer e eu gemia incontrolavelmente por mais.

"Mmm..." Ele gemeu baixinho, sabendo que eu estava perto, o som tão perto de onde eu doía. Indo mais rápido, ele chupou avidamente, enviando-me em um ataque de tremor intenso e um sensível orgasmo.

Minha mão voou para seu cabelo assim como o meu grito de libertação ecoou nas paredes de azulejos, fazendo-me girar os olhos de prazer.

Edward não cederia até que meus dedos se agarrassem aos seus fios de cabelos, o meu corpo tremeu e ficou fraco. Antes que eu pudesse recuperar, ele ficou de joelhos, envolvendo os seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo novamente para me apoiar, agarrando-se a ele enquanto ele deu um beijo abaixo do meu peito.

Completamente exausta, eu deslizei de volta para baixo na banheira para os braços de Edward. "Você não tem que fazer isso", eu respirei, o meu corpo sentindo formigamento e totalmente desequilibrado, suado na água morna.

"Nem você", ele disse simplesmente, enrolando os dedos nas extremidades emaranhadas do meu cabelo.

Eu me moldei para mais perto dele, oprimida, sem confiança em mim para falar qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse a intensidade do orgasmo, ou sua consideração, ou tudo o que tinha experimentado em tão pouco tempo, mas de qualquer forma, estar com ele bateu no fundo de mim.

Eu não ia chorar, mas as coisas simples que ele fez e disse eram especiais, novo e inesperado. E foi nesse momento que toda a maravilha das revelações momentâneas fizeram seu peso em minha mente. As últimas 24 horas _foram_ pesadas em comparação com os últimos meses. Eu queria avançar sem ficar chateada sobre cada coisa feliz que me aconteceu.

Após alguns minutos de toques suaves, eu finalmente falei. "Prometa-me uma coisa, Edward?" Eu coloquei um pequeno beijo em seu peito.

"O que?" Ele tirou sua mão preguiçosamente das minhas costas.

"Eu quero que vá com cuidado sobre James. Não me empurre para o lado e comande tudo". Eu não queria que James pegasse qualquer um de nós de surpresa e, mais importante, eu não queria que Edward e eu perdêssemos isso.

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

"Edward..." Eu levantei meu rosto, mantendo o queixo que descansava em seu peito.

"Tudo bem", ele resmungou. "Eu prefiro que você fique ao meu lado do que você seguindo seu próprio caminho." Depois de um momento, ele acrescentou em voz baixa, "pelo menos eu não serei o último a saber." Sentindo-me endurecer contra ele, ele intitulou o rosto para baixo em direção a mim. "Eu sou o último a saber?"

"Não", eu disse rapidamente. Eu não queria que ele ficasse irritado com os outros por estarem sabendo. Especialmente Jasper. Não havia nenhuma razão para que isso criasse um racha em sua amizade. Por mina causa... Jasper tinha sido bom em manter a sua palavra e não dizer a Edward. Deve ter sido difícil para ele, sabendo seus sentimentos sobre o assunto em voz alta e claramente. Eu teria odiado não ser capaz de confiar em Alice sobre algo, o que só me fez sentir pior sobre minhas ações.

Eu retornei o foco em Edward, que estava me observando de novo. "Você não é o último a saber", eu confirmei, frustrando qualquer outra explicação.

Uma batida na porta soou, empurrando-nos ambos a posição vertical. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração com a interrupção. Poderia esse alguém usar o telefone? Se fosse Marc desta vez, eu estava realmente indo para dar-lhe uma bronca.

Antes que eu pudesse me mover, Edward rapidamente se levantou, jogando água no rosto com um movimento repentino. Limpei a água dos meus olhos, um discurso indignado já se formando na frente da minha mente. Edward se elevou sobre mim, a água em cascata para baixo de seu corpo. Palavras morreram em meus lábios, atordoada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas maravilhada. Ignorando a minha expressão espantada, ele passou por cima da borda da banheira, agarrando minha toalha no gancho para embrulhar em torno de sua cintura.

Foi o suficiente para eu recuperar meus pensamentos. "Edward!"

"Fique aqui", ordenou, já em estado de alerta piscando, sua postura em guarda. Era difícil levá-lo a sério usando uma toalha rosa, mas eu engoli minha risada.

Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "E se houver qualquer perigo real, o que você vai fazer com uma toalha rosa?"

A batida soou novamente, mais pesada e barulhenta.

Ele me lançou um olhar e saiu do banheiro, prendeu a toalha ao redor de seus quadris. Bufando, eu Não fiquei tão bem quando eu ouvi Edward abrir a porta da frente.

Mas a voz que ouvi me fez congelar.

Silêncio. Em seguida, se seguiu uma conversa abafada. Meu rosto começou a queimar de vergonha então eu lentamente me ajoelhei para trás, para baixo da água do banho de arrefecimento, me escondendo debaixo da espuma enquanto internamente amaldiçoava Jasper por encontrar uma brecha.

"Eu vou agora mesmo no endereço dele e vou colocar a puta da merda pra fora dele." A voz de Emmett se levantou, viajando pelo corredor direto para os meus ouvidos.

Edward respondeu rapidamente com o seu próprio tom de assessoria jurídica, que recebeu varias reclamações furiosas do meu melhor amigo.

Eu podia imaginar seu confronto inicial com Emmett que esperava me ver na porta, mas ao em vez disso foi recebido com Edward em _nada,_ mais que uma toalha rosa. Mortificação entrou em mim, fazendo-me tímida, vertiginosa, e em pânico.

Eles continuaram falando de negócios como se fosse uma reunião à tarde no escritório de Edward. No entanto, fiquei escondida, brincando com o pato de borracha número seis e minha impaciência. Depois de mais alguns momentos, Emmett gritou sem conseguir se conter, "Até mais Bella!"

Minhas mãos ainda voaram na minha cara enquanto eu afundava mais baixo, mesmo após o som da porta fechando e após a saída de Emmett. Por último, vamos falar, eu tinha sido inflexível sobre não estar _envolvida_ e ainda, Edward estava aqui.

Segundos depois, passos acolchoados Edward ficava cada vez mais altos no corredor até que ele entrou no banheiro novamente. Sentada, eu olhava para ele ansiosamente.

"Bem, isso foi interessante", ele murmurou, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

"Interessante?" Insisti, prestes a arrancar alguma coisa com a minha impaciência.

"Parece que Emmett descobriu sobre James um pouco tempo depois de _Jasper_ ... " Ele revirou os olhos apertados pra mim. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso muito manco em troca. Pouco impressionado, Edward continuou. "De qualquer forma, Emmett veio para verificar e ver se você estava bem antes de ir até a casa de James por a puta pra baixo. Estranhamente, eu só dei a ele a mesma informação que você me deu antes sobre ele não sair 'correndo para balançar a sua espada'." Ele balançou a cabeça com ironia.

"Mas é disso que eu estou falando, Edward. Eu moro aqui e isso não vai mudar. Eu deveria ser capaz de atender a minha própria porta. Você não pode empurrar-me de lado e controlar tudo o que eu sou como se eu fosse um cordeiro indefeso."

"Você é um cordeiro", ele interrompeu.

Eu bufei, dando-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. Eu estava na água, liguei o chuveiro para enxaguar-me rapidamente, usando o tempo para reunir meus pensamentos. Edward se inclinou contra a parede, me olhando pensativamente com uma mão pousada sobre a toalha na cintura. Eu não queria estava brava com ele sobre isso, mas eu tinha que definir essa precedência ou nunca iríamos progredir em igualdade de condições.

"Edward... você concordou em não tomar as rédeas," eu comecei, saindo e envolvendo uma toalha em torno de mim. Colocando o pato número seis ao lado da pia, eu fui para o espelho, tentando domar meu emaranhado cabelo com uma escova.

Ele saiu da parede para ficar atrás de mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram no espelho então eu senti o calor do seu peito nas minhas costas. Sua mão parou a minha, assustando-me enquanto ele lentamente puxou a escova pra fora do meu alcance, nossos olhos permaneciam conectados o tempo todo.

"Eu menti", ele respondeu simplesmente, gentilmente arrastando a escova pelo meu cabelo para soltar os nós.

* * *

**Preview do Capítulo 22**

_"Isto é tudo sobre James, não é? É por isso que você quer que eu passe a noite com você." Ele já tinha se esforçado em me subornar com jantar e sobremesa e outras coisas. E eu tinha sentado em frente a ele, animada e babando como uma burra hiperativa, quase caindo no amor como um cachorro demente com a perspectiva de um encontro íntimo. Meu rosto ficou quente, de repente chateada que ele tinha me enganado, recordando a minha própria tolice._

_"Isso pode ser uma razão, mas não é a única", ele me diz com cuidado, ficando sério. Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito, sentindo-me constrangida e magoada._

_"Você não quer passar a noite comigo?" ele perguntou rapidamente._

_Eu desviei o olhar. "Esse é o ponto."_

_"Não, não é", argumentou em um tom mais suave quando a parte de trás dos seus dedos traçaram o meu braço. "É a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar o dia todo." Aproximando-se perto de mim, ele passou os braços em volta da minha forma tensa, roçando sua bochecha junto a minha, e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Todo o dia eu imaginei você na minha cama."_

_Não eram apenas as suas palavras, mas a forma como a sua voz falou baixo e grosso, grave, com desejo e propósito, me pegando de surpresa. Se eu soubesse alguma coisa sobre Edward, é que ele era determinado._

_Minha mente protestou com mil argumentos, meu corpo fracamente resistindo. Mas o calor viajou para mim, seu cheiro cobrindo meus sentidos. Suave. fazendo cócegas nos seus lábios arrastado para baixo do meu pescoço, criando um caminho de sensações de formigamento. Os minúsculos pelos se arrepiaram na minha pele e minhas coxas apertadas._

_"Para sentir a sua pele..." ele murmurou, a respiração quente na minha garganta, vibrando minha pélvis, relaxando-me ainda mais. "Para estar dentro de você", seus dedos pressionaram as minhas costas, trazendo-me apertado contra ele. Eu arrastei uma respiração instável enquanto beijava um caminho de volta até a minha orelha e sussurrou: "Para ouvir você suspirar o meu nome." Engoli em seco discretamente com um calafrio quando sua outra mão puxou meu queixo para ele, forçando-me a olhar profundamente em meus olhos. "É tão ruim mantê-la segura enquanto faço isso?" _

_Eu era incapaz de pensar direito. Era tão ruim assim? Eu realmente não tinha sido prejudicada ou comprometida de alguma forma real. Eu tinha dito que Edward e eu gostávamos de estar nesta juntos e bem... estávamos tecnicamente juntos. Manipulações à parte, essa foi uma das coisas mais doces que eu já vi._

* * *

_**Nota Tradutora**_

_Bem ele encontrou o pato de número seis, eu chorei de rir, fato! Imaginei a cena do pobre patinho zombando dele! E a luta destes dois cabeças duras NUS oh por lord eu me divirto na tradução desta fic!_

_Imagine o Em dando de cara com um Edward enrolado em uma toalha cor de rosa?_

_Então deixe-nos uma review tão boa quanto um *cof cof*_

'_Não há nada no mundo como beijar um quente, molhado, ensaboado e NU Edward'_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**Ai esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos porque eles passam o tempo todo juntos e isso é perfeito s2 Eles _brigando_ pelo pato foi perfeito hahaha O James ainda é uma ameaça, e tomara que consigam resolver o problema antes que ele faça algum estrago.  
**

**Bem, vocês continuam sumidas, sei que tem gente comentando, mas em comparação com quantas pessoas estão lendo é bem pouco. **

**Eu postei o Outtake 2 da fic, está lá no link que passei.**

**Comentem e eu volto mais rápido do que imaginam**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"O hábito é hábito e não para ser arremessado para fora da janela por qualquer homem, mas persuadido baixo um passo de cada vez." – Mark Twain_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

"Você teve um bom tempo no sábado."

"Sim..." Eu ri, abraçando o receptor em meu ombro para escrever no meu computador. "O sol realmente desencadeia os tons de rosa na minha casa."

"Eu estava lá para o negócio." Emmett tinha agido casualmente ignorante pela coisa do encontro com o homem usando uma toalha no meu apartamento. Imaginei se isso não fosse em um vestiário de academia, então isso não contou para ele.

"Certo" Jogando junto, eu usei a primeira palavra neutra que me veio à mente. "Está tudo bem, Emmett." Não havia nada de _bom _ou agradável, com meu melhor amigo, ex-mulherengo do ano encontrar Edward perto de nu na minha porta. Se havia uma coisa que eu me arrependo de perder, era a expressão de choque no rosto de ambos na minha porta. Perder os olhos de Emmett quase saltando da sua cabeça era uma pena.

"Completamente normal", ele respondeu asperamente, limpando a garganta com força. "Mas se você não se importa em me dizer, rosa realmente não é uma cor adequada para o seu apartamento – não que há algo de anormal nisso. Alguns caras – pessoas – eu quero dizer _apartamentos_, gostam de rosa eu acho..."

Eu tinha certeza que o rosa era adequado para Edward. Ou talvez não fosse nada, além da toalha... "Qual a cor que você sugere? Se você tivesse chamado com antecedência, eu teria vestido o _meu apartamento_ com azul para a sua 'reunião de negócios'." Mordi o lábio para não rir.

"Bem... não é tanto a cor exatamente, na verdade foi à quantidade de... cor." Era divertido quando Emmett se sentia desconfortável – isso era tão raro. Ele era sem vergonha o ano todo.

"Talvez eu devesse ter as cortinas, tecidos,_ tudo_ despido da próxima vez que você vir–já que as cores não parecem ser uma das suas preferências..."

Um ataque de tosse foi à resposta enquanto repensei as minhas palavras exatas. Suponho que Emmett teria que se acostumar com Edward entrelaçando bem com quase tudo na minha vida. Eu encontrei-me quase pedindo a Emmett uma orientação no departamento de relacionamento, quando era ele quem geralmente me procurava. Irônico como as circunstâncias saltaram. Qual era o segredo para uma harmoniosa, relação fácil? Eu sabia que, apesar da felicidade terrível que eu sentia, eu queria me ajustar com Edward e não permitir que as minhas preocupações nos separasse. Não mais.

Ao sair dos meus pensamentos, eu peguei, "...alguma notificação se isso vai ser uma coisa regular."

"Em, eu não vou colocar uma meia na maçaneta da porta só para as ocasiões em que você decide aparecer," Eu provoquei, tentando manter uma expressão séria para tela do meu computador.

"Bem, não, mas..." Emmett parecia em uma perda de palavras, mas apenas momentaneamente. "Você não me vê abrindo a porta da Rose em seu roupão de banho."

"Você usa o roupão de Rosalie atrás de portas fechadas?" Eu ri, imaginando... eu tinha um bom palpite de que a pele de Rosalie Lawrence só tocava sedas e babados, adaptados às suas curvas, não para Emmett.

"Você está saindo do ponto", comentou irritado, enquanto eu ri. "Então, você e Edward são uma coisa regular agora?"

"Parece que você está saindo do ponto agora..." Eu brinco. Então ouvi o espaço na recepção crescer enquanto Emmett se inclinou para longe do receptor, deixando soprar e bufar pela atividade da academia para preencher a pausa.

_"Comece com quatro quilos e meio, eu estarei ai_¡" ele gritou para alguém antes de voltar para o telefone. "Bem, eu vou ser condenado, Bella Swan está fora do mercado?! Nunca pensei que você seria tão estúpida", Emmett brincou, zombando ao telefone.

"Fale por você", eu respondi friamente. "E eu pensei que você gostava de Edward."

"Eu acho que apenas não estou acostumado com você passando para 'nós'. É como o fim de uma era", ele cantarolou sentimentalmente. Em certo sentido, ele estava certo, estávamos crescendo. Eu bufei com um sorriso, ele acrescentou, "mas hey, agora nós quatro podemos fazer essas merdas de casais."

"Merda de casais?"

"Sim, você sabe... essas coisas que os fodidos casais sempre fazem."

Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para começar a planejar encontros com Emmett e minha chefe. Como isso era, nós éramos tudo menos tradicional. No entanto, eu pensei que era hora de eu estender a Rosalie um convite para almoçar ou algo assim. Meu melhor amigo estava apaixonada e eu tinha estado extremamente envolvida em meus próprios problemas.

Apesar de Emmett cair fora da face da terra com sua adorável senhora, eu não podia evitar, mas desejava por mais tempo a sós com Edward, também. "Claro, nós podemos fazer isso de 'merda de casais'... Mas não se esqueça, eu te dei espaço durante a sua 'lua de mel' e agora você vai me dar o meu."

"Vejo vocês em dois meses, então", ele riu.

Minha própria risada sumiu quando eu imaginava esses dois meses sob os lençóis, esporadicamente saindo para tomar ar, Edward e eu queimando um no outro... Meu estômago virou calda e minha mente vagou mais longe. A forma como os nossos membros entrelaçavam, seus lábios macios e quentes na curva do meu pescoço, meus dedos torcendo em seu cabelo...

"Você está me ouvindo?"

Eu suspirei, voltando à realidade. "Não na verdade."

"Eu disse, ainda temos o endereço de James em nossos registros da academia. Se essa audiência não resolver qualquer merda, eu sei onde encontrá-lo", ele declarou em uma voz perigosamente baixa. O que era isso de cada homem batendo no peito? Neste ponto, Jasper parecia ser o único homem sensato dos três.

"E até lá, você pode salvar a sua energia para Rosalie." Meu tom pode ter sido ansioso, mas eu estava esperando que ele não fizesse nada precipitado. Emmett era forte e feroz, mas e se James tiver a vantagem de alguma forma? "Eu agradeço a oferta, Em," eu respondi, lutando contra a onda de mal-estar.

Grunhidos de trabalho pesado ressoou em seu final, próximo ao fundo. "Tudo bem", ele admitiu quando o som de um peso caiu, tinindo de metal contra metal. "Merda, eu tenho que ir."

"Claro que sim". E ambos desligamos–ou no caso de Emmett, um estrondo rápido.

Eu supunha que a conversa poderia ter sido pior. Eu ainda me sentia excessivamente quente e estava prestes a abrir uma janela quando Alice entrou. Notando minha expressão ruborizada, ela parou com um sorriso se espalhando.

Round dois.

"O que é Edward fez agora?" ela perguntou casualmente, sem se preocupar em esconder sua curiosidade ardente. "Parece que o encontro foi satisfatório."

Quatro bons desempenhos em uma noite. Eu daria a ele um 'O' pela excelência.

Alice observou meu rosto florescendo completamente em vermelho. Eu tinha quase esquecido que ela não sabia nada sobre a montanha-russa proverbial que havia acontecido. Eu cruzei as pernas enquanto ela se aproximava mais, seus olhos castanhos brilhando de interesse.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Bem, sim..." Comecei enquanto ela praticamente lambeu os beiços. "Havia alguns solavancos na estrada... mas isso terminou com alguns eventos inesperados. Em um bom caminho." Meus olhos rolaram na direção dela para sua reação alerta e gananciosa que eu sabia que iria receber.

"Oh?" Ela meio que se sentou na minha mesa, fixando-se em uma boa história. "Será que as cordas do balão ficar presos? Será que você colidiu com ele na pista de patinação? Você acertou o alvo e–"

"Foi divertido no carnaval", eu interrompi, interrompendo suas insinuações bregas. "Então, ele descobriu sobre James."

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o choque em minha confissão contundente. Ou talvez tenha sido na forma informal em que eu entreguei.

"Oh meu Deus, como isso aconteceu?"

Comecei desde o início, detalhando a noite, mas deixando de fora os comentários com mágoa que Edward e eu tínhamos trocado. Alice ouvia com muita atenção, por meio de suas expressões mudando a história.

"É assustador que James foi tão longe", ela comentou com a testa franzida. "Ele não é muito passivo mais."

"Exatamente." Eu suspirei com preocupação. "Ele propositalmente usou uma foto com Edward junto... Eu não posso nem mesmo dizer-lhe o quanto isso me perturbou, Alice."

Ela esfregou o meu braço suavemente. "Estou mais preocupada com você do que com Edward. Você sempre coloca muito em seus ombros."

"Honestamente Alice, eu não quero que ninguém se envolva, se eles vão se machucar. Ou pior..." Falei baixo, olhando para as minhas mãos enroscadas.

Ela engasgou com descrença. "Ele nunca... Você acha que James é capaz de tais coisas?"

"Eu não sei, mas é uma possibilidade, não é? Ele _me_ quer."

"Bella", ela disse com firmeza: "você sabe que pode contar conosco. Agora pare com esse tipo de conversa. Rosalie provavelmente poderia acabar com ele tanto quanto Emmett. E Jasper sempre é confiável, embora muita gente não soubesse olhar isso. Garanto-te Bella, ele é incrivelmente forte e pode fazer isso sozinho." Seu queixo levantou enquanto ela se endireitou, determinada a me convencer.

Eu interiormente sorri para Alice. Eu sabia que, apesar de sua natureza fácil, Jasper era capaz de muito, depois de ter sido salva por ele uma vez. Ele só não saia por aí transmitindo seus músculos flexionados para intimidar como o Emmett fez. "Tudo bem, não vamos nos debruçar sobre isso. Você não quer saber o resto?"

Alice deixou isso ir, sua ânsia de detalhes suculentos vencendo a sua palestra. Eu também queria continuar, na esperança de sacudir o meu humor negro. Quando cheguei ao fim, Alice parecia positivamente efusiva, derretendo em uma poça humana sentimental ao meu lado enquanto exclamava gritos de 'aww', com os olhos dançando em adoração feliz.

"Essa é a melhor história que eu já ouvi, Bella."

"Bem, as coisas estão apenas começando, nada sério..." Eu tentei acalmar explosão de atenção, ter a minha vida amorosa–ou falta dela–no centro de uma conversa nunca me fez sentir inteiramente confortável. Mas vendo minha tentativa felicidade refletindo sobre suas características, eu não podia evitar, além de afundar no momento eufórico.

"Oh pare", ela repreendeu. "Eu aposto que houve faíscas entre vocês, suficientes para apagar algumas luzes dessa roda gigante." Eu tive que rir daquela imagem. "Quero dizer, isso é como o tipo de história que você conta aos seus netos, menos o perseguidor."

"Eu acho que... Quer dizer, eu estou feliz pela maneira como as coisas estão indo bem agora." A relação real mal tinha ido a algum lugar, mas eu ainda estava me sentindo nervosa e excitada, quase vertiginosa sobre as menores coisas. Não que eu fosse falar isso para alguém.

De repente, Alice pulou da minha mesa com uma explosão de energia. "Você tem que me contar tudo. Como ele foi?"

Quanto tempo? Eu lutei contra o meu próprio sorriso e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não desta vez. Isso é entre ele e eu."

"O quê? Você me contou sobre cada encontro que já teve." Ela fez beicinho, cruzando os braços.

"Sim, mas isso era tudo coisas ruins. Isso é completamente diferente."

"Eu já lhe disse tudo sobre Jasper! Vamos Bella, isso não é uma desagradável conversa de vestiário. Você pode compartilhar comigo." Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas, o lábio inferior tremendo.

"Argh, tudo bem. Pode parar de fingir o choro agora". Eu bufei, franzindo o cenho para ela.

Ela riu e recostou-se na minha mesa, animada como um pássaro azul pela manhã.

"Ele é muito bom em... tudo. Quero dizer, ainda estamos aprendendo um sobre o outro, mas ele tem alguns... movimentos eficazes." Fiz uma pausa, só para ter Alice olhando-me, expectante. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. "Bem, ele gosta de tomar seu tempo, e então às vezes ele só sabe exatamente o que eu preciso de imediato... E ele certamente não está faltando no umm..." Eu sabia que estava vermelha como beterraba até o final das minhas confissões bagunçadas.

"Eu aposto que ele tem _fogo_–o vermelho em sua cabeça não é à toa," ela brincou.

"Alice..." Eu a repreendi fracamente, olhando para a porta vazia. Eu realmente queria que ela mantivesse a voz baixa. Mas, novamente, eu não podia deixar de partilhar um pouco mais. "Não é tanto o cabelo quanto é nas mãos," Eu gabei calmamente. "Eu sempre tive atenção sobre essa parte da anatomia e ele tem mãos muito agradáveis."

Seus lábios se abriram de espanto silencioso, enquanto seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores do que antes.

Eu lutei contra um pequeno arrepio, sorrindo como um idiota. Eu definitivamente precisava abrir a janela agora. Levantei-me da cadeira, chegando a soltar a velha luminária e inalando a rajada de ar frio de inverno. "De qualquer forma, como Jasper está?" Eu perguntei, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Era um método muito pobre para mudar de assunto, mas eu precisava ou eu iria ser recruzando as pernas durante toda à tarde.

"Eu amo o meu texano", ela disse de forma inteligente, pulando da minha mesa novamente. "Já faz mais de um ano e eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu o encontrei." Ela sorriu, sua voz já muito longe. Ela provavelmente estava sonhando com todos essa porcelana chinesa que eu sabia que ela tinha com marcado nos catálogos da _Crate & Barrel_.

"É incrível como as coisas evoluíram com vocês dois", eu comentei. Eu sempre tinha tomado sua união rápida, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, mas depois de estar com Edward, eu sabia que algumas coisas tomavam esforço real. E agora, eu não conseguia compreender como tinha sido tão fácil para ela e Jasper–mais fácil do que comprar gloss.

Pegando a ruga entre as minhas sobrancelhas, o sorriso dela se suavizou. Como de costume, Alice ofereceu uma declaração aleatória de sabedoria para que eu pensasse sobre antes de voltar ao seu computador. "Não se preocupe sobre como tudo começa, Bella. Você e Edward só tem essa coisa."

"Coisa?"

"Sim. Isso não são as pequenas razões pelas quais você é diferente nesse assunto. Jasper e eu somos pura prova disso." Eu ouvi a cadeira deslizar para longe quando ela sentou-se e começou a escrever, terminando oficialmente a conversa. Eu não me importava, meus pensamentos estavam ocupados.

Ela estava certa, é claro. Eu não conseguia pensar em duas pessoas com mais diferenças que terminam juntos e ainda assim, seus corações estavam no lugar certo.

Jasper veio de uma cidade pequena no Texas, suave, mas mais inteligente de seu grupo. Alice era uma menina da cidade, princesinha do papai, mas sua propensão louca era se entregar e materna em sua própria maneira. De alguma forma, todas as suas decisões na vida levou a Lawrence Associates, em Seattle, Washington, e um ao outro.

Pareceu-me muito "era para ser" e enquanto eu queria entender o panorama de 'Edward e Bella', eu ainda me perguntei se as coisas dariam certo para nós, também.

~x~

Encontrar olhos verdes e sorrisos lentos, eu comia na mesa com Edward com um contentamento silencioso. Eu não tinha conseguido um monte de trabalho na minha mesa esta manhã, dia sonhando com certo colega de trabalho na minha porta. Ao meio-dia, na verdade, ele estava encostado na minha porta e eu pensei que era parte de minhas alucinações da manhã, parecendo mais real da minha falta de nutrição do meio-dia. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, divertindo-se, enquanto eu olhava sonhadora para ele antes de perceber que ele era real. Perfeito.

Com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de _oh merda_, eu tinha voltado para me enterrar na minha bolsa, desnecessariamente empurrando o conteúdo dentro dela. "Então, onde você quer comer hoje?"

"Se meu apartamento estivesse por perto", ele disse do lado de minha orelha, assustando a merda fora de mim, mas de um jeito bom. Seu aroma de baunilha e sabão permaneceu em meus sentidos.

"E por que isso?" Eu perguntei, girando lentamente em minha cadeira para encará-lo.

"Porque, você parece boa o suficiente para comer." Ele parecia com fome... E os seus olhos caíram para os meus lábios. Ele estava definitivamente perto agora, mas não de uma forma manifestamente inadequada. Eu notei a diferença, porém, e engoli em seco sob seu olhar, lambendo meus lábios nervosamente.

Isso era aparentemente a coisa errada a fazer já que seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, fervendo. Ciente de pessoas no escritório fazendo o seu trabalho eu fiquei de pé, dissipando o clima carregado.

"Que tal churrasco coreano? Estou com vontade de alguma coisa", e eu olhei para ele incisivamente, "quente e fumegante."

Com isso, passei por ele, deixando Edward em uma névoa, gemendo baixinho.

Reconheço, eu queria manter Edward com desejo e interessados. Era verdade que ele tinha feito à constância de seus sentimentos conhecidos, mas eu estava acostumada a meus atributos atraentes para o sexo masculino, e o poder que veio com ele. Era por causa de nossos muitos meses de gato e rato que eu não queria que ele desistisse de mim só porque agora ele me tinha.

Edward rapidamente me alcançou, porém, e segurou as portas para mim no nosso caminho para o ar frio.

Então lá estava eu, trocando olhares com ele sobre nosso almoço de churrasco quente e fumaça. Eu estava ficando visualmente estimulada cada vez que sua língua saia para lamber o molho do canto de sua boca. Ele era um parceiro de comer muito limpo, mas eu ainda esperava que sua língua perdesse uma pequena mancha de molho para que eu lambesse. Nós não estávamos mesmo no meio da nossa refeição ainda.

"Edward..." Eu comecei, tentando agarrar a qualquer meio de conversa para me distrair de seus modos alimentares. "Como o seu dia está indo até agora?" _Chato, Swan._

"Eu não terei todo o trabalho feito hoje", ele respondeu entre garfadas, apunhalando a carne com o garfo.

"Eu acho que eu sei o que você quer dizer," eu disse, preguiçosamente esmagando o arroz com meus próprios talheres.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para frente. "Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite."

"Acho que posso encaixar na minha agenda de TV e deitada sofá ," eu provoquei. Seu lábio curvou em um sorriso verdadeiro, levando uma qualidade sedutora que me pegou desprevenida. Forcei o pedaço de comida na minha garganta, implorando aos meus ovários para ficarem parados.

"Então..." Eu estava optando por mudar de assunto novamente, tentando impedir-me de ter uma combustão, pela segunda vez hoje. "Eu estava pensando... já que estamos fazendo isso juntos, você poderia me dar uma cópia do arquivo de James? Eu gostaria de ver se eu posso prosseguir a nossa linha de raciocínio."

"Essas linhas levaram a nada até agora." Ele começou, mastigando lentamente. "Eu fiz alguns telefonemas hoje, mas eles não parecem promissores ainda", ele suspirou. De repente ficou evidente que ele estava tentando manter alguma frustração sobre isso em segredo. "A única pessoa que realmente achei ficou com muito medo de responder às minhas perguntas e desligou. O melhor que eu podia fazer era deixar mensagens até agora com seus outros clientes passados . Esperemos que alguém vá ligar de volta."

Isso me deixou preocupada. Não havia nada que Edward não podia fazer. Lembrei-me de que estávamos mais fortes como uma equipe. "Eu ainda posso pegar a folga. No pior dos casos, eu vou fazer chamadas de casa se for preciso."

"Você não vai andar pela cidade sozinha," ele rosnou com os olhos piscando.

"Você não me deu a chance de convidá-lo para ir junto", eu respondi suavemente, interiormente com um beicinho em sua suposição ousada. Logicamente, poderíamos poupar tempo seguindo caminhos separados, mas ficou claro que não seria uma opção com Edward. Considerando que estávamos fazendo o nosso melhor para ser honestos um com o outro, eu não podia negar-lhe a vontade de ser protetor desde que eu me sentiria da mesma forma se as circunstâncias fossem inversas.

Seu rosto suavizou um pouco com a minha expressão, e ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha. "Desculpe...", ele disse com firmeza, arrastando o polegar ao longo de meus dedos.

"Está tudo bem. Esqueça isso", assegurou, sentindo-me desconfortável por nossa troca sensível. Eu supunha que a cada passo, nós naturalmente nos alinharíamos e abríamos nossas fronteiras. Iria apenas levar algum tempo. No entanto, o assunto ainda era frágil. Eu não poderia esperar que todo o calvário com James terminasse.

Edward de repente inclinou sua cabeça, considerando. "Talvez eu possa fazer isso para você hoje à noite. Você podia ficar na minha casa..."

Os meus ovários se animaram com isso e eu tentei, em vão, acalmar a excitação súbita que me deixou ruborizada, e com os joelhos fracos. Minha torcida interior estava dançando, mas o meu lado racional interveio. "Bem, eu não sei, Edward. É uma noite de semana..."

"Oh, vamos lá", ele insistiu, mantendo firme a minha mão na sua, e começou a esfregar sua perna contra a minha, lentamente e com um propósito. "Eu duvido que você vá se arrepender." Seu olhar nivelado com o meu, sorrindo, brincando.

Eu tentei reorganizar meus membros em alguma forma de fuga sutil por debaixo da mesa. Esses pequenos toques não deveriam me excitar assim, mas depois de duas rodadas de questionamentos sobre 'Edward e Bella' esta manhã e minha mente vagando continuamente para momentos mais doces, eu já estava quente e no limite.

"O que você tem em mente?" Eu perguntei com ceticismo, olhando em seus olhos verdes. Eu brevemente me perguntei se a equipe de garçons se importaria se eu começasse uma apaixonada sessão de amassos em nossa cabine. Eu me afastei da fantasia. Tive que me concentrar, mas agora eu não tinha certeza do que estava tentando me concentrar antes disso.

Ele apertei sua perna na minha mais firme, esfregando seu tornozelo mais lentamente, me prendendo. "Bem, eu não me importaria de cozinhar o jantar. E lentamente te alimentar. Então comer sobremesa em você."

"Quantos pratos tem esta refeição?" Minha voz estava ofegante e não totalmente estável.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa até que ele estava a centímetros do meu rosto, falando baixo. "Quantos você quer que tenha."

"Meu Deus, Edward..."

Seu olhar cintilou ao nosso redor. "O quê? Ninguém pode me ouvir."

"Não é isso. É só que..." Eu desejei que este restaurante tivesse o ar-condicionado ligado.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, com insistência.

Fizemos uma pausa, olhando um para o outro. Edward manteve seus olhos expectantes treinados em mim, essa pequena curva de um sorriso se formando. Bastardo. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo. Seus lábios se separaram como se fosse falar e eu peguei um vislumbre de sua língua descansando entre o pequeno espaço. Minha respiração engatou.

"Você está tentando me matar de novo, não é?" Soltando o garfo, o peguei, deslizando os dedos na parte de trás de seu cabelo e fechando a pequena distância entre nós.

Eu gemi com um suspiro tão logo que nossos lábios se tocaram, moldando com fome a minha boca na sua. Eu precisava dessa pequena amostra para durar pelo resto do dia. Beijando-me de volta, quente e macio, ele foi reservado em sua participação. Não fiquei surpresa, sabendo que as coisas não poderiam levar a nada em um restaurante, mas parte de mim fingia que não havia nada ao redor, exceto nós. Eu sabia que precisava obter um controle sobre mim mesma, mas esse lado racional estava caindo. Depois de alguns momentos, a minha língua passou em seus lábios, tocando e deslizando ao longo dele. Ele afastou-se com um gemido suave.

Com os olhos escaldantes, inalou uma respiração calmante e consultou o relógio. "Nosso tempo acabou, Srta. Swan." Srta. Swan. Uma onda de algo agradável passou por mim.

"Você não deveria ter me instigado."

Ele sorriu e jogou o guardanapo sobre a mesa. "E, contudo, eu não me arrependo."

~x~

A máquina da Lawrence Associates foi colocado em pausa enquanto nós trabalhamos para amarrar as pontas soltas e verificando a integridade entre as sessões judiciais agendadas. Depois de ter empurrado pelo resto do meu trabalho com uma mente distraída, fiquei aliviada, mas não menos inquieta como o fim do dia.

Corri com um adeus a Alice, impaciente como o inferno para sair.

Como várias pessoas entrando para o elevador, avistei Edward com seu casaco e maleta, movendo-se passou pela multidão. Ver a sua impaciência me fez sorrir. Aproximando-se, ele cuidadosamente não fez contato com os olhos, mas eu senti todo o seu corpo ciente do meu. Eu olhei para frente, consciente da advertência de Rosalie enquanto eu observava as portas se fecharem e a enxurrada de pessoas pressionando botões para os andares do lobby e estacionamento.

De alguma forma, com todos entrando e saindo, Edward acabou bem perto de mim, assim que o elevador parou no estacionamento. Ele ignorou a minha presença, exceto pelo flexionar do tendão em sua garganta. Então eu senti um pequeno movimento e algo escovar na minha cintura. Lançando um olhar de soslaio para ele, eu coloquei a mão no meu bolso, sentindo um pedaço de papel dobrado.

Quando as portas se abriram, eu fui direto para o meu carro, me jogando no meu lugar atrás do volante. Puxei imediatamente o bilhete, eu rapidamente esquadrinhei as palavras.

_Dirija para casa._

Não é o que eu estava esperando, mas foi exatamente como isso era para ser simples e vago.

Liguei o motor, sai do estacionamento e me movi para a avenida principal. Depois de um par quadras no meu percurso habitual, um carro prata de repente brilhou em vista, refletindo no meu espelho. Meu coração parecia soluçar e minhas mãos apertaram o volante.

Um pouco irritada, eu acelerei, olhando no espelho só para vê-lo sorrir. Edward acompanhou-me facilmente devido aos semáforos frequentes e os habituais congestionamentos na hora do rush. A única coisa que eu estava trabalhando com relação era novos freios e pneus.

Parando em uma vaga de estacionamento em frente ao meu prédio, eu rapidamente desliguei o motor e corri até a porta da frente. Mal Edward parou, estacionando em fila dupla ao lado do meu carro. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era parte de uma competição, mas eu queria ganhar. No entanto, me atrapalhei com as chaves quando ele veio atrás de mim.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?" Eu perguntei, empurrando a porta aberta e pegando minhas cartas a partir da abertura. Isso estava ficando ridículo e eu não entendia por que ele achava que precisava subir. Eu não ia gastar mais de cinco minutos jogando uma nova muda de roupa numa bolsa para amanhã. A menos que...

"Pensei que você pode precisar de ajuda para fazer a mala", ele respondeu suavemente, colocando a mão na minha parte inferior das costas, enquanto subimos as escadas.

Nenhum homem gosta de fazer as malas, nem mesmo com as suas próprias roupas.

"Bem, isso é crível. Ou isso é a sua ideia de um encontro de amantes secreto?" Eu estava impaciente para sentir sua pele contra a minha, mas a sua casa não era tão longe assim... fiquei surpresa com sua ânsia.

"Isso é um convite?" Sua mão deslizou até o meu lado, me atormentando.

Não era, mas não é como se eu fosse deixar passar. E, no entanto, algo ainda estava errado. Edward estava mais ansioso do que o normal, quase agressivo. Seguindo-me até em casa, sombreando meus passos subindo as escadas... eu engasguei com a realização, destrancando a porta do apartamento e virei para encará-lo enquanto me seguiu.

"Isto é tudo sobre James, não é? É por isso que você quer que eu passe a noite com você." Ele já tinha se esforçado em me subornar com jantar e sobremesa e outras coisas. E eu tinha sentado em frente a ele, animada e babando como uma burra hiperativa, quase caindo no amor como um cachorro demente com a perspectiva de um encontro íntimo. Meu rosto ficou quente, de repente chateada que ele tinha me enganado, recordando a minha própria tolice.

"Isso pode ser uma razão, mas não é a única", ele me diz com cuidado, ficando sério. Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito, sentindo-me constrangida e magoada.

"Você não quer passar a noite comigo?" ele perguntou rapidamente.

Eu desviei o olhar. "Esse é o ponto."

"Não, não é", argumentou em um tom mais suave quando a parte de trás dos seus dedos traçaram o meu braço. "É a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar o dia todo." Aproximando-se de mim, ele passou os braços em volta da minha forma tensa, roçando sua bochecha junto a minha, e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Todo o dia eu imaginei você na minha cama."

Não eram apenas as suas palavras, mas a forma como a sua voz falou baixo e grosso, grave, com desejo e propósito, me pegando de surpresa. Se eu soubesse alguma coisa sobre Edward, é que ele era determinado.

Minha mente protestou com mil argumentos, meu corpo fracamente resistindo. Mas o calor viajou para mim, seu cheiro cobrindo meus sentidos. Suave, fazendo cócegas, nos seus lábios arrastando para baixo no meu pescoço, criando um caminho de sensações de formigamento. Os minúsculos pelos se arrepiaram na minha pele e minhas coxas apertadas.

"Para sentir a sua pele..." ele murmurou, a respiração quente na minha garganta, vibrando minha pélvis, relaxando-me ainda mais. "Para estar dentro de você", seus dedos pressionaram as minhas costas, trazendo-me apertado contra ele. Eu arrastei uma respiração instável enquanto ele beijava um caminho de volta até a minha orelha e sussurrou: "Para ouvir você suspirar o meu nome." Engoli em seco discretamente com um calafrio quando sua outra mão puxou meu queixo para ele, forçando-me a olhar profundamente em meus olhos. "É tão ruim mantê-la segura enquanto faço isso?"

Eu era incapaz de pensar direito. Era tão ruim assim? Eu realmente não tinha sido prejudicada ou comprometida de alguma forma real. Eu tinha dito que Edward e eu gostávamos de estar nesta juntos e bem... estávamos tecnicamente juntos. Manipulações à parte, essa foi uma das coisas mais doces que eu já vi.

"Eu quero você, Edward. Eu só não quero ser um idiota." Segurei as lapelas de seu casaco, beijando-o com força, com um suspiro. Suas mãos se enrolaram em meu cabelo, segurando-me firmemente contra ele, murmurando o meu nome em um beijo. Nossos lábios moldavam e curvavam, mordiscando e movendo-se com o calor repentino.

A rugosidade doce dele e minha própria vulnerabilidade crescente fez Edward me arrastar para o sofá atrás de mim. Como dois adolescentes que gemiam entre a degustação de pele e as mãos explorando, lançando roupas em uma pilha precipitada. Uma novo ansiedade crescia dentro, algo desesperado e com certeza, atado com desejo e familiaridade.

"Bella..." ele gemeu.

O puxei mais perto com os dedos torcendo em seu cabelo. "Às vezes, eu não posso acreditar o quanto eu preciso de você", eu sussurrei, olhando para ele com os olhos encapuzados, tonta de tesão.

Gemendo com minhas palavras, ele se moveu em mim, me fazendo sentir tão bem, em todos os lugares e tudo de uma vez. Encontrando um ritmo de urgência, o resto do mundo caiu. Nós estávamos consumidos em altos gemidos ofegantes, montando rapidamente as alturas de lançamento a cada estocada profunda.

Edward suspirou no meu pescoço, sentindo-me estremecer com o orgasmo em torno dele. Ele me segurou mais apertado quando apertou os quadris para cima no meu incansavelmente, encontrar sua própria libertação.

À medida que paramos, respirando com a voz rouca e revestidos de suor, tudo o que podíamos fazer era ficar lá em um emaranhado de pernas, permitindo que nossos tremores diminuíssem.

"Eu acho que você trabalhou no meu apetite para o jantar", eu disse depois de um momento, traçando meus dedos sobre seu ombro.

Ele cantarolou preguiçosamente em acordo, descansando o rosto no meu peito. "Eu acho que estou pronto para o próximo prato." Ele estendeu a mão, apalpando o outro, puxando levemente a ponta rosada ereta.

Eu gemi, mas me afastei, tentando resistir à onda de prazer. "Não comece com isso, Edward ou nunca chegaremos com o resto da nossa noite."

Ele se levantou, dando-me um olhar travesso presunçoso. "Eu acredito que você foi à única que começou dessa vez."

"Bobagem. Você me provocou... eu simplesmente acabei."

Ele riu, me beijando com um arrastar brincalhão dos meus lábios entre os seus. Suspirando de contentamento, eu finalmente afastei dele, rolando para fora do sofá para recolher minhas roupas. Soprando um beijo no ar para um Edward gemendo, eu fui para o quarto para me limpar rapidamente e fazer a mala.

Não acostumada a ter Edward no meu cronograma imediato, a rotina de entrega de pizza habitual ou 'arrumar um jantar rápido' foi interrompida, o que me fez ficar mais faminta a cada momento. Mas eu sabia que compartilhar uma refeição com Edward em seu território seria refinado e saboroso e definitivamente valeria a pena esperar. Eu não tinha comido muito bem desde que eu passei um ano novo na casa da família de Alice, e isso foi anos atrás.

Vestida com um novo conjunto de jeans e suéter, eu coloquei o meu cabelo enrolado para cima em um rabo de cavalo e montei uma pequena mala. Incluindo vários conjuntos de calcinhas de renda só no caso. Quando voltei para a sala de estar, Edward estava completamente vestido e em seu casaco, assim como ele tinha entrado. Pequenos sinais de nossa sessão só apareciam em suas bochechas levemente coradas e cabelo que estava um pouco mais bagunçado do que o habitual. Ao todo, ele provavelmente poderia ter voltado a trabalhar, sem a menor suspeita.

"Pronto?" Eu perguntei alegremente, agora as dores da fome me dirigindo para a frente.

Tomando meu saco em sua mão, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para trazer-me perto por um momento. "Sim", ele respondeu calmamente, segurando a curva do meu queixo e sorrindo para mim. Se Edward pensou que ele ia puxar o encantamento e seduzir-me outra vez, ele estava enganado desta vez...

Eu dou um beijo rápido nele antes conduzi-lo para fora com um toque de amor por trás.

Bloquear as nossas coisas em seu porta-malas, o caminho foi agradável, um silêncio confortável caindo entre nós. O ruído de estática das ruas e os pássaros foram abafados atrás de um vidro espesso. Eu vi as fachadas das lojas enquanto saímos da zona ocupada da cidade.

Nós estacionamos perpendicular à Primeira Avenida, indo até os mercados de peixe no Pike's Place, de mãos dadas, respirando o ar fresco e que o cheiro forte do oceano. Eu nunca tinha me aventurado no mercado de peixes para o jantar num dia de semana e achei mais cheio do que eu teria pensado – apesar do escasso zumbido de turismo de todo o ano. Embora este mercado específico estava abrigado dentro de uma enorme facilidade, era nesta hora do dia em que o céu lançava a luz cinza sobre a cidade e os clientes estavam com pressa para chegar em casa depois do seu longo dia.

Como nós passamos pelas mesas de frutos do mar frescos, Edward recuou um pouco, permitindo-me a escolher. Comer com ele todos os dias me deu uma boa ideia sobre os alimentos que ele gostava. Eu teria sugerindo um caranguejo no jantar para dois, se as grandes criaturas não levassem tanto tempo maldito para se abrir.

Então me lembrei de uma tarde que Edward pediu Halibute*, servido com molho de manteiga marrom. Acostumada a gritar com bar tender, chamei o pescador atrás da tela e ordenei dois filetes do macio peixe branco.

_**Halibute:**__ é o nome anglo-saxão de algumas espécies de peixes de mar encontradas no hemisfério norte, cuja pesca para alimentação humana é muito comum._

"Boa escolha", Edward disse ao meu lado com surpresa. "Eu gosto desse peixe."

"Eu sei", respondi, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para a bolsa.

Edward rapidamente puxou a carteira, pagando o homem. À medida que nos movemos para os produtos frescos que iriam ser empacotados ao logo para a noite, Edward colocou a mão no meu quadril para que pudéssemos passar apertados entre s outros compradores. Não estava muito cheio, mas o bastante para que as pessoas estivessem andando rápido e cortando caminhos dos outros. A imprevisibilidade é um pouco intimidante.

Pegamos aspargos e batatas, e algumas frutas sortidas. Foi interessante fazer compras com Edward assim, apenas apreciando a simples tarefa de fazer pequenas decisões juntos. Com cada olhar, observei como o ar frio das portas abertas esfriava as suas orelhas e a pequena brisa do mar soprava seu cabelo. Ele estava sorrindo em pequenas formas de boca fechada, e quando eu o fazia rir, seus dentes brilhavam e o musical som gutural deixava seus lábios. Foi um dos melhores momentos lentos que senti em um longo tempo, e permitiu-me aproveitar o sentimento.

As pessoas estavam ficando agressivas e agora enquanto nós pagamos pelas frutas, alguém me bateu, me fazendo deixar o saco de peixe cair no chão. Edward inclinou-se para me ajudar, mas no caminho ele congelou, me assustando. Quando olhei para cima, um flash de cabelo loiro escuro sobre os ombros largos encontrando meus olhos antes de desaparecer atrás de clientes se movendo. O terror sacudiu pelo meu corpo por um segundo enquanto eu agarrei minha sagacidade.

Edward viu a semelhança também, mas em vez de adivinhar, ele formou seu próprio plano. Tomando alguns passos à frente, ele empurrou as pessoas que passavam para uma melhor visão.

Eu segui atrás dele quando ele abriu um caminho entre corpos em seu caminho perigoso, a preocupação se voltando para o medo de perder ele de vista ou tropeçar e cair na minha busca para manter-me. "Edward," eu chamei, tentando fazê-lo olhar para mim, para deter a perseguição que se seguiu. Investi depois dele, enquanto fiz uma pausa para olhar ao redor, eu finalmente segurei seu braço e o puxei.

Virando-me para encará-lo, seus dedos pressionaram em meus ombros, enquanto ele exigiu em uma dura voz apertada, "Fique aqui." Seus olhos não estavam mais verde brilhante, mas com alguma coisa sinistra, e não olhava para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele correu, misturando-se com a multidão formando um vulto. Como o medo arrepiando sobre a minha pele, eu não queria acreditar. James nunca seria tão descuidado, a menos que ele estava ficando mais ousado, exibindo seus métodos ainda mais. Minha mente não compreendeu os pensamentos e possibilidades. E, no entanto, a minha preocupação crescente por Edward só intensificou os meus medos. Eu estava prestes a correr na direção que ele foi, mas nos perderíamos um do outro, isso levaria a uma situação pior. Me xingando por ter deixado meu telefone celular com a minha bagagem no porta-malas, eu comecei a ficar com raiva – no começo com Edward correndo, então por James fazê-lo correr.

Gostaria de saber se o gesto foi simples descuido de um estranho ou a deliberação de um homem que tinha vindo atrás de nós. Eu chequei meus bolsos, certificando-me descartar um batedor de carteira, tentando agarrar-me a qualquer outra razão pela qual fui derrubada assim. Nada estava faltando. Torcendo minhas mãos, eu levantei na ponta dos meus pés, na esperança de ver algum sinal de Edward.

À medida que os minutos passavam, meu estômago caiu, imaginando Edward encontrando James em um beco depois de persegui-lo através do pier. Edward provavelmente poderia defender-se adequadamente, mas se James carregava uma arma... Eu pensei que ia vomitar e segurei meu estômago. A náusea me bateu, a paranoia voltando para a histeria leve, e minha pele começou a suar frio. As pessoas faziam compras em torno de mim, sem saber da minha agitação interna. Eu não podia sair do lugar, porém, devido aos nervos e porque Edward tinha me dito, mas eu estava ficando cada vez mais conflituosa a cada segundo. Eu precisava me acalmar e diminuir a respiração antes de eu desmaiasse nas lagostas.

Eventualmente, eu reconheci a cabeça com o cabelo familiar rapidamente fazendo o seu caminho em direção a mim.

"Meu Deus, Edward." Seus olhos pareciam um pouco selvagens com o esforço e agilidade. Movimentando as pessoas para fora do seu caminho, ele parou diante de mim e eu estava aliviada ao vê-lo.

"Desculpe eu..." Ele virou a gola da sua jaqueta para cima e tirou os sacos de minha mão. "Eu pensei que o vi e eu tinha que ter certeza."

Eu tinha trabalhado em um estado de raiva neste ponto. "Eu não posso acreditar que você saiu assim", eu disse através dos meus dentes, lágrimas de raiva picando em meus olhos.

Ele se moveu para me abraçar, mas eu encolhi os ombros para trás.

"E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você! E se eu estava presa aqui, esperando, enquanto ele..." Minhas palavras sufocando no próprio pensamento de Edward recebe uma lesão fatal. Com raiva enxuguei uma lágrima pesada que rolou inesperadamente pelo meu rosto.

"Tenha confiança em minhas habilidades, ele não pode me machucar e eu não vou deixá-lo perto de você." Ele olhou para mim com os olhos apertados.

"Se alguma coisa terrível acontecesse com você, ele ainda me machucaria", eu admiti com a voz quebrando. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo de novo. Você disse que eu não estou autorizada a sair de sua vista, assim o mesmo vale para você."

Sua mandíbula flexionou com a tensão e preocupação, mas ele finalmente suspirou. "Eu sinto muito Bella. Eu não quis dizer... venha aqui." Deixei que ele me aproximasse. Ainda enjoada com os efeitos da preocupação, eu cai contra ele.

"Quem quer que fosse, escapou," ele murmurou baixo para mim em seu peito. "Eu acho que minha mente pregou uma peça." Seus braços contraiu em pequenos incrementos, segurando-me com mais força. "Sinto muito por ter deixado você aqui, preocupante".

"Eu acho que minha mente fez o mesmo truque. Vamos deixar isso ir agora, certo?" Eu estava cansada e ficando com frio, sentindo-me mal-humorada agora depois do meu estresse e com diminuição do apetite.

Ele manteve o braço em volta dos meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos de volta para seu carro. A brisa do cais atingiu nossas costas, nos tirando do seu quadro perturbador.

Eu não sabia o que me preocupou mais, o pensamento de James tão perto ou a reação impulsiva de Edward com relação a ele. Seria possível que ele estivesse mais nervoso do que ele estava deixando aparecer? Eu não poderia evitar, mas acho que era responsável por seu desconforto, o que só me fez sentir pior. Era bobagem, porque eu estava preocupada com a nossa segurança, mas a culpa continuava a puxar o meu coração.

Desencorajando-me ainda mais foi que eu tinha tomado às medidas extras que Edward tinha me pedido: mudar o meu número de telefone fixo, receber a ordem de restrição de emergência, confirmar a data da audiência, etc. No entanto, a possibilidade de um encontro fortuito, perigoso, que poderia ter ocorrido esta noite me deixou com pouca esperança de ser eficaz. Eu sabia que eu ia ouvir algo de Laurent a qualquer momento, e tudo o que ele encontrar (ou não encontrar) seria uma evidência tangível para esta confusão crescente. Até então, eu tinha que reconhecer que toda esta preocupação pode ser medo irracional assombrando meus passos.

Dirigindo de volta para o apartamento de Edward, eu notei os nomes das ruas e referências familiares. Vendo o alto edifício elegante entrar em vista, as minhas preocupações declinaram, o alívio formando em algo mais esperançoso. Eu realmente me sentia segura com Edward. Paramos em uma garagem no seu edifício que eu nunca tinha visto ou estado dentro antes. Depois de deslizar em um espaço designado, ele desligou o motor e me deu um pequeno sorriso de desculpas.

Dei-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha e o segui até o porta malas para pegar nossas coisas. Eu não ia me preocupar com o fato de eu ter dado o controle a Edward por não trazer o meu próprio carro, ou o fato de que chegaríamos para trabalhar juntos (apesar de que não seria a primeira vez). Eu só queria empurrar todas as preocupações de lado e mergulhar no seu conforto.

Entrando no elevador, o revestimento interior de paredes verdes oliva e a barra de bronze começou a formigar na minha memória. Quando a porta se abriu em seu andar, o corredor apareceu. Estreito e limpo com seus tapetes recentemente aspirados, e que aroma limão fresco flutuou para os meus sentidos. Embora eu não tinha especificamente notado esses detalhes, pela primeira vez, eles eram de alguma forma familiar.

Parando na porta do seu apartamento, olhei para ele. Pelo sorriso secreto pairando nos cantos dos lábios de Edward, algo me disse que ele estava tendo uma piada particular às minhas custas. Ao entrar, ele acendeu as luzes atrás de mim, mas eu estava atraída pelo apartamento por curiosidade livre.

Tudo estava muito limpo. Havia papéis e pastas e livros em alguns lugares empilhados, mas eles pareciam ter, uma formação metódica organizada. Olhando ao meu redor, eu recebi uma dose completa de estilo de vida de Edward. Um por um, os objetos expandiu-se em recordações nebulosas, enchendo um pouco e adicionando imagens lúcidas para o resto. Eu cresci esmagada pela forma como tudo se tornou verdadeiro. Para fixar em peças de mobiliário e conhecendo o frenesi aquecido de interações que ocorreram neles.

O sofá tinha sido definitivamente parte dele quando lembrei do ranger de couro e movimentos ecoando na minha memória, meus dedos deslizando no seu peito nu enquanto ele se desfez das minhas roupas. Meu olhar vagou para a mesa da cozinha e o flash que bombardeou minha mente era forte o suficiente para fazer o meu rosto queimar. Eu desviei o olhar, calmamente tomando nota do estilo geral do mobiliário; moderno, simples e, principalmente, brilhante.

De repente, consciente do silêncio, olhei atrás de mim para Edward, imaginando o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava me observando fazer o levantamento do local como um leão nas sombras, caminhando lentamente para dentro.

"Apartamento legal," eu brinquei levemente, forçando um sorriso alegre.

O olhar fixo de Edward suavemente alterou em um daqueles sorrisos malvados que faziam meu coração pular. Ele colocou as sacolas de compras em sua preta, elegante bancada da cozinha antes de dar passos em direção a mim. "Gostaria de uma tour?" , ele perguntou, deslizando meu casaco para pendurar em um gancho com o dele.

Em tom de brincadeira me inclinei para ele. "Eu gostaria disso."

Tomando minha mão na sua quente e entrelaçando os nossos dedos, nos levando para uma sala de jantar adjacente. Parecia um pouco extravagante para uma pessoa com uma grande sala de estar e mesa de cozinha já, mas era esteticamente agradável, com o conjunto de jantar de mogno e um lustre moderno em cima.

Descendo o corredor, Edward imediatamente me trouxe para o seu quarto. Era muito simples para um lugar pessoal, quase frio por falta de habitação. No entanto, fiquei surpresa com sua ânsia mais uma vez. Nós apenas tivemos uma sessão não mais do que duas horas atrás. "Edward, o que aconteceu com o jantar?" Eu perguntei, puxando a minha mão da dele.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram para mim antes da compreensão acalmar suas feições. "Bella, isso é apenas um quarto de hóspedes", ele esclareceu presunçosamente.

"Oh," eu respondi, sentindo-me estúpida.

"Você parece um pouco corada, eu não sabia que você estava ansiosa para ver o meu covil", ele brincou, serpenteando os braços em volta da minha cintura e me trazendo apertada contra o comprimento de seu corpo.

Tentei argumentar com uma pitada do meu próprio sarcasmo, mas ele desceu os lábios até meu pescoço, sorrindo contra a minha pele. Suspirando ofegante, ele deixou um rastro de calor e impulsos crescentes, reduzindo-me a nublagem, deixando meus pensamentos lentos. Quando seus dentes rasparam gentilmente, me forcei a inclinar para longe, sabendo que as coisas iriam crescer rapidamente fora de mão. "Você não quer me mostrar o resto da sua casa?"_ E talvez o covil que você estava falando._

Ele gemeu com um suspiro decepcionado, me libertando de sua aperto, e levou-me ainda mais para o fundo do corredor. Os próximos minutos foram um pouco chatos enquanto Edward abriu e fechou as portas que eram principalmente armários e espaço de armazenamento. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava tentando enrolar com o único quarto que eu me importava em ver.

"Está recusando mostrar o seu quarto agora, Edward?" Parei em pé atrás dele, minhas mãos repousavam sobre meus quadris enquanto ele me apresentou a lavanderia.

"Eu pensei que você queria ver até o último pedaço do meu apartamento", ele respondeu suavemente, atado com humor. "Minha mãe me criou com boas maneiras."

"É isso que você fazia na adolescência? Ou você levava as garotas pro andar de cima?" Eu o estava provocando forte, enrolando meu lábio enquanto imaginava como Edward era aos dezesseis anos.

Ele riu, empurrando a última porta aberta para mim e se encostou na parede. "Às vezes, minha mãe batia no momento inoportuno com desculpas de leite e biscoitos." Ele riu, esfregando uma mão pelo cabelo. "Ela gostava de frustrar os hormônios sexuais em fúria de um filho apenas dando seus passos na puberdade."

Eu ri, imaginando todo o cenário na minha cabeça e rapidamente me perguntei sobre sua mãe novamente. Ela parecia muito perceptiva, uma mãe amorosa, com um senso de humor interessante.

O quarto de Edward era impressionante e minha respiração ficou presa quando entrei. A cama era claramente o ponto central do espaço, mais como um pequeno lago do que uma cama grande, e o quarto era muito grande. Seus lençóis eram de um azul escuro nítido e parecia ser de mil e quinhentos fios de cetim. Aproximando, eu ansiava por sentir o pano suave e brilhante sob meus dedos. Paredes brancas e altas contrastando com as mesinhas e cabeceiras brilhantes e escuras eram atraentes. Grandes janelas traziam a luz da paisagem urbana para o quarto, dando uma vida suave e refrescante para ele.

E isso foi quando eu p pequeno contraste amarelo contra a madeira escura. O pato número seis situado atrás da lâmpada sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, como um troféu. Em vez de correndo para ele, uma onda constante de orgulho me segurou no lugar. Embora eu estava feliz de ver o brinquedo de novo, fiquei ainda mais feliz que Edward o mantinha próximo.

No lado havia o seu closet e banheiro que eu estava curiosa o suficiente para dar uma olhada, mas me contive pelo momento. Eu poderia ou não querer pressionar uma camisa suave no meu nariz, conhecendo o perfume doce, almiscarado muito bem. Foi provavelmente melhor que Edward me levou de volta para a cozinha.

Eu não estava surpresa ao ver que ele tinha todos os mais recentes aparelhos de mármore preto e aço inoxidável. Ele pegou tábuas de corte e facas, panelas e outros utensílios. Eu tirei os produtos das sacolas, colocando tudo para fora. Edward colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros para me parar. "Por que você não relaxa e te sirvo um copo de vinho."

"Você não quer ajudar para preparar, pelo menos?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

Ele já estava me virando, me guiando para fora da cozinha. "Eu lhe disse que iria cozinhar para você."

Eu me sentei em um dos bancos altos, de frente para a cozinha. "Tem certeza que você sabe como um... realmente cozinhar?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Nem todos nós _solteiros_ pedimos comida pronta." Encontro minha testa se curvando com um sorriso, ele acrescentou: "Você tem muito o que aprender sobre mim, Bella Swan."

"Justo". Eu sorri, colocando os cotovelos no balcão, descansando meu queixo em minhas mãos.

Edward pegou duas taças de vinho e uma garrafa fechada de um armário. Observei que ele tinha uma bonita coleção de vinhos em estoque. Desarrolhou um Zinfandel, encheu nossos copos até a metade. Segurando a minha pela haste, eu inalei o produto envelhecido antes de tomar um gole cauteloso. O líquido queimou quente, doce, e uma pitada de especiaria descendo pela minha garganta, espalhando-se em meu peito, e estabeleceu-se no meu estômago. Estava uma delícia.

"Isso é muito bom", eu comentei quando ele começou com a comida. Bebi o meu vinho, divertir-me e observei Edward.

Com eficiência, ele envolveu as batatas em papel alumínio e assou no forno, os espargos foram salteados com alho e o peixe frito na manteiga, com ervas e limão. Não só estava impressionada, mas também sem nada para fazer a não ser observá-lo, percebi que ninguém nunca tinha cozinhado para mim antes. Meu ritual passado com Emmett tinha sido o jantar, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Às vezes a gente ia sair, mas muitas vezes eu gostava de ficar em casa e cozinhar, dando-nos uma noite tranquila do tumulto das nossas aventuras.

Frequentemente, Edward se virava para o balcão e me alimentava com pequenas colheradas para provar, me perguntando como eu gostava. Esta era a minha parte favorita, e gostava de brincar com ele, fingindo precisar de mais porções, a fim de fazer a minha mente. Edward jogou junto, continuando a alimentar-me, dando um bocado para si mesmo no meio.

"Que tal você vir para o meu lado do balcão e comer comigo", eu sugeri, tomando meu vinho novo. Tanto quanto eu apreciei seus esforços, eu estava me sentindo um pouco egoísta apenas sentada lá como ele trabalhando.

Ele deslizou os pratos de comida para mim antes de fazer seu caminho de volta para os bancos, o copo de vinho na mão. Tomando o seu assento ao meu lado, ele pegou a batata com o garfo, decidindo continuar me alimentando. Eu ri, deixando o garfo limpo, mastigando satisfeita.

"Minha vez", eu disse, enchendo o meu próprio garfo para ele com um pouco de tudo.

Sorrindo, ele puxou a comida com os lábios, mastigando lentamente. Inclinei-me para ele, colocando um beijo em seu pescoço e ele iria morder a minha pele, por sua vez. Continuamos isso por algum tempo até que a comida desapareceu completamente e Edward e eu ficamos respirando excitados e agitados, embriagados com o vinho e com o outro.

"Nós ainda temos a sobremesa..." Murmurei em seus lábios, lembrando brevemente da fruta que compramos enquanto desabotoei a sua camisa.

"Você é a sobremesa", ele sussurrou, as mãos subindo nas minhas coxas. Eu gemi quando seus dedos quentes encontraram a minha pele, deslizando sob a minha blusa.

Um telefone tocou alto, fazendo-nos saltar, nossas respirações agitadas. Tardiamente, percebi que estava vindo da minha bolsa no chão da sala e saltei para fora do banco em aborrecimento. É melhor que seja Laurent. Eu violentamente abri o zíper da bolsa peguei meu celular e falei uma saudação enquanto coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

_"Bella? É você?"_

"Sim, desculpe. Oi." Pedi desculpas a Renee, corrigindo meu cérebro.

_"Eu liguei para deixar uma mensagem em sua casa, mas sua linha está... fora de serviço?"_

Eu bati na minha testa, percebendo que eu tinha esquecido de contar a ela sobre a mudança e as razões para fazê-lo. Tudo estava acontecendo rapidamente recentemente.

"Quem é?" Edward perguntou, de repente, ao meu lado, notando a diferença na minha postura. Para um observador de fora, eu parecia muito desconfortável. Claramente, Edward não estava familiarizado com este tipo de reação natural da minha mãe.

Olhando para ele, atrapalhei-me sobre que pessoa responder. "Oh umm..."

_"Bella, de quem foi isso? Isso é um homem?" _Eu estremeci, amaldiçoando internamente.

"Mãe! Oi, não é ninguém. Como você está?" Eu respondi rapidamente com uma animação que eu não sentia.

Edward riu, recebendo um olhar de pânico meu.

_"Tudo bem querida, mas você não pode me enganar. Eu definitivamente ouvi uma pessoa do sexo masculino na sua extremidade. Não me deixe interromper. Não é como se você retornasse minhas mensagens..."_

Eu suspirei, me resignada enquanto ela divagava. Isso ainda não me fazia sentir melhor. Edward estava sorrindo agora, divertido com a situação. Eu sufoquei uma risada ao pensar que se ele tinha alguma idéia sobre o 'furacão Renee', eu instantaneamente encontraria um buraco na forma de Edward na porta.

"Sim, bem, mãe não é uma boa hora. Nós estávamos apenas..."

_"Nós? Será que ele tem um nome?" _ela cortou com interesse. Eu podia vê-la com os olhos arregalados e ávidos, mentalmente digitalizando suas revistas de noivas. Todo ano ela iria nas páginas marcadas ou destacava o mais recente 'o que se deve ter em um casamento' antes de me enviar a edição. Eles sempre acabavam no lixo.

"Edward", eu murmurei baixinho. "O nome dele é Edward." Revirando os olhos para a pessoa em questão, que estava encostado na parede ao meu lado, vendo o meu estado desconfortável, se divertindo.

_"Aquele homem do seu trabalho que você costumava reclamar?"_

"Uhh..." Olhei para Edward de novo para vê-lo se endireitando. "Eu disse isso?" Eu ri idiotamente no receptor, virando-me.

Edward puxou o telefone dos meus dedos. "Olá, Renee. Sim, eu sou o Edward. Como você está?" ele perguntou educadamente, lançando seu charme Cullen.

A cor sumiu do meu rosto, não acreditando no que ele acabara de fazer.

_"Bem, Edward. É um prazer conhecê-lo! E como você conhece minha Bella?"_

Ela parecia animada. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que eu gostaria de ter dito Renee mais sobre o homem que eu estava saindo de modo que este não seria um choque para ela. Ou talvez fosse mais um choque para mim... Eu esperei com a respiração irregular pela resposta de Edward.

"É verdade Renee, Bella e eu trabalhamos juntos." Ele esfregou a nuca com um pequeno sorriso. "Bella e eu estamos... passando mais tempo um com o outro, eu gosto muito dela."

_"Oh, bem, isso é simplesmente maravilhoso! Conte-me mais sobre si mesmo. Você deve ser um advogado muito bem sucedido, eu deveria tê-lo cuidar de todos os aspectos legais de Phil." _ela soltou, tentando avaliar o seu salário.

Edward riu, claramente lisonjeado com seus elogios. Eu lutei contra o rolar dos meus olhos, um pouco ofendida que minha mãe não tivesse me pedido assistência jurídica. "Obrigado Renee, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa que requer a minha atenção legal no futuro."

_"Edward, isso é realmente muito, além de encantador da sua parte. Eu não posso imaginar por que Bella costumava reclamar de um adorável cavalheiro. Eu sempre digo que ela leva a vida muito a sério!"_

Limpando a garganta, ele tentou jogar junto para manter o charme educado, mas viu-se preso entre a ridícula pequena conversa da minha mãe e meu olhar fulminante. "Eu admiro as muitas qualidades que Bella tem..."

_"Realmente isso é tão doce da sua parte, eu estou te amando mais a cada minuto! Bella nunca me apresenta a qualquer um dos seus namorados, mas eu sei que ela tinha que ter algum. Quero dizer olhar para o meu bebê, ela não é linda?"_

Eu queria morrer no ato, e me movi com extremo desconforto, vergonha pela falta de filtro da minha mãe.

Os olhos de Edward focaram nos meus, seu sorriso desaparecendo enquanto seus olhos brilharam. "Sim, ela _é_ linda."

Eu não tinha certeza se Renee realmente o ouviu enquanto ela continuou falando a mil por hora. Mas isso não importa, Edward estava realmente falando comigo. Se Edward tivesse me elogiado assim meses atrás, eu teria desconfiado contemplando quais seriam suas reais intenções. Ele era encantadando Renee em uma poça, mas a simples sinceridade da declaração em seus olhos fez meu estômago agitar quente.

_"...e nós temos o desfile de Páscoa, em abril, você já esteve em Jacksonville, na Primavera? É simplesmente adorável..."_

Eu parei de ouvir, dando um passo mais perto de Edward, vendo-o sorrir durante toda a horrenda conversa com um excessivo entusiasmo, com o velho desejo da minha mãe. Minha mão se moveu lentamente para cima na sua camisa, preguiçosamente abrindo os botões enquanto seu braço envolveu na minha cintura. Seus lábios se moviam enquanto ele respondeu de volta para sua excitação aguda, seus olhos ainda fixos nos meus. Eu encontrei-me tão perdida em seu olhar quente que a conversa sumiu de minha atenção completamente.

Mais cedo do que esperei, ele desligou o telefone com o pressionar do botão e, cuidadosamente, colocou sobre o balcão.

"Você realmente não tinha que fazer isso", eu disse baixinho, trazendo minhas mãos até o colarinho da camisa.

"Não foi nada", ele começou, me pressionando perto e inalando profundamente.

"Sinto muito embora..." Eu senti a necessidade de me desculpar por Renee, mesmo que nenhum dano tenha sido feito. Mas eu amava a minha mãe, ela era a sua própria marca de mulher. Eu estava mais preocupada que Edward não gostasse que ela, ou entendesse.

"Eu acho que ela é muito doce. E foi apenas dez minutos de conversa para fazê-la feliz. É dificilmente um sacrifício." Ele sorriu para mim. Demonstrando a profundidade de seus sentimentos, ele se preocupava em estar envolvido com meus entes queridos como uma extensão de mim mesma. Se eu achava que ele era corajoso para enfrentar as minhas coisas, não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente quanto ao destemor de Edward agora.

Coloquei meus lábios nos dele, beijando-o suavemente, aproveitando ainda mais a sensação dele em meus braços. Agora, provavelmente, não era o momento de dizer a Edward que Renee já estava começando os preparativos do casamento.

"Então, você pode lidar com ela da próxima vez que ela ligar, já que você gostou tanto", eu brinquei entre beijos, afundando em seu calor e cheiro de baunilha e algodão limpo.

Seu corpo ficou rígido em primeiro lugar, antes de rir sem fôlego. "Eu acho que ela me convidou para cada evento de família pelos próximos dois anos... Você sabia que Jacksonville é linda na primavera?"

Eu empalideci, e ele me trouxe para perto novamente com uma risada, continuando de onde paramos.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 23**

_Engoli em seco para conter a náusea, e meus olhos se fixaram na faca de cozinha situada ao lado da pia. "Eu não vou te dar nada", eu respondi, olhando para ele. A raiva parecia me ajudar a manter os nervos sob controle._

_James riu perversamente. "Você realmente não tem escolha neste momento."_

_Eu tremi de desgosto. "Eu me pergunto por que alguém tão empenhado em um comportamento sombrio se incomoda em ir atrás de alguém tão próximo da lei. Você poderia ter problemas sérios"._

_"Eu não pretendo dar uma merda", ele rosnou. Ele tomou uma respiração calmante, substituindo a sua raiva com um sorriso afiado como uma navalha. Ele era louco. "Você sabe o que? Eu sempre amei você, Bella. Você é inteligente, mas não mais esperta do que eu. Eu sabia que você era teimosa e evasiva, mas o fato de que você passou muito tempo comigo, me deixou te beijar e nunca realmente disse "não", foi a sua fraqueza. Eu quase tive você. Quase", disse ele com uma carranca. "Então aquele filho da puta veio varrendo, confundindo-a e desviou do caminho do que tínhamos."_

_"Bem, você tem a mim agora. Que mais você poderia querer?" Eu perguntei, esperando dar-lhe uma falsa sensação de realização e de segurança._

_Sua expressão se transformou e ele corou com raiva de novo e seu punho bateu em cima do balcão, balançando minha fortaleza. "Mas eu não tenho tudo! Ele tem tudo. Você tem tudo. Eu? Eu estava brincando com ambos, mas isso acaba agora. Eu estou apenas começando."_

_James deu vários passos em direção a mim e eu dei vários para longe dele, mantendo-me no lado oposto do balcão. Ele sorriu com um humor negro enquanto eu continuava polegada por polegada para trás na direção da pia._

_"Não vamos fazer isso difícil, Bella."_

_"Eu entendo que você está ganhando, mas eu nunca vou me entregar de novo. Pensei que você me conhecia melhor do que isso."_

_Ele deu de ombros como isto não fosse um obstáculo significativo em seus planos. "Isso não importa. Não há nenhum outro lugar para você ir."_

_O que ocorreu em seguida aconteceu rapidamente. James se lançou ao redor do balcão, e eu peguei uma faca em seu display de madeira._

_James foi mais rápido._

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi um parto, mas saiu! Eu gosto tanto dessa fase deles de amorzinho, mas a sombra do James ainda é uma ameaça. Ele cozinhando pra ela foi a coisa mais fofa! Sou apaixonada por cenas assim, não sei o motivo, mas acho lindo nas fics quando o Edward cozinha pra Bella haha E ele falando com a Renee? Adorei, ela é muito divertida e com certeza ja deve estar pensando no casamento.**

**O próximo graças a Deus está pronto, então posto na semana que vem. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência, comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"O que está por trás de nós e o que está diante de nós são matérias minúsculas comparadas ao que está dentro de nós." - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"_Nunca tenha medo das sombras. Elas simplesmente querem dizer que há uma luz brilhando em algum lugar próximo." - Ruth E. Renkel_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

Minhas entranhas se agitavam lentamente, meus nervos estavam estirados. Eu tinha uma boca seca e um coração pulando como um velho despertador. Doente, mas alerta. Você nunca saberia me vendo em meu terninho e saia lápis combinando, no entanto. Eu estava determinada a acabar com isso da maneira que você se livra de uma pneumonia.

Enquanto eu olhava para os meus formulários preenchidos pela milionésima vez em busca de erros, até mesmo para ver se meu nome não tinha sido escrito errado, eu sabia que meu stress ia me levar ao meu juízo final.

Uma mão grande e quente foi colocada sobre a minha, estável e firme. "Bella, você precisa relaxar." O rosto de Edward carregava uma expressão cuidadosamente enigmática, mas seus olhos se suavizaram em minha direção.

Nós brigamos o caminho todo até o tribunal. Tudo começou quando brigamos sobre quem iria dirigir, puxando um ao outro em direções opostas na garagem até que Edward teve o suficiente e me jogou por cima do ombro como um Neandertal. Ele alegou que eu não estava emocionalmente apta para dirigir. Ridículo. Quase deixando cair a minha pasta por estar pendurada de cabeça para baixo, eu continuei a me contorcer, soprando meu cabelo para fora do rosto com uma série de maldições. Não precisando brigar mais, desde que ele tinha conseguido o que queria por pura força, eu finalmente me cansei, tonta com o sangue correndo para o meu lobo frontal e fiquei parcialmente preocupada que meus chutes nos fariam beijar o concreto.

Tínhamos continuado até lá em meio a birras e murmúrios de aborrecimento sobre o que dizer e o que não dizer e a interferência geral de Edward. Eu o deixei se juntar a mim, mas eu estava inflexível sobre segurar as minhas pontas até depois, quando eu poderia me aconchegar em seu peito e respirar aliviada. Mas, naquele momento, eu queria estrangulá-lo e jogar alguma coisa nele.

Assim que chegamos, eu estava uma bagunça por dentro. James estava atrasado ou não apareceria. Seu paradeiro sinistro era o seu método de alimentar os meus medos, mas eu tinha que me lembrar de que ele era apenas um homem. Um homem perigoso. E agora um homem atrasado. Dizer que eu estava nervosa seria altamente impreciso. Eu estava com medo de enfrentar a minha sombra.

A mão de Edward mudou-se para pressionar levemente o topo do meu joelho em um conforto silencioso. Ele sabia que eu não queria grandes gestos de heroísmo e um simples toque era exatamente o que eu precisava. Eu tinha que me concentrar em apresentar o meu caso para o juiz ou a audiência seria discutível.

Não foi simplesmente o fato de ter que confrontar James que me assustava, mas o que isso representava. Eu nunca deveria ter me preocupado com Edward comprometer a minha independência, tinha sido James gradualmente sugando que a qualidade do meu espírito o tempo todo. Eu tinha percebido isso depois do meu último encontro com Laurent.

_"Boa tarde a Srta. Swan", cumprimentou Jane, do seu lugar na mesa do lado de fora do escritório de Laurent._

_Edward insistiu em vir comigo, mas ele não parecia surpreso com a decoração ousada de erotismo na sala de espera. Qualquer pessoa normal ficaria surpresa e talvez um pouco desconfortável com o gosto de Laurent na decoração. Este detalhe não passou despercebido por mim. Claramente, Edward já tinha estado aqui. Eu tinha permitido que Edward estivesse na minha situação, entendendo muito bem o que ele era capaz e de seu rigor teimoso para verificar todos os meus recursos. Ele entrelaçou os dedos longos em seu colo, a sua mente em algum lugar perdida em um pensamento profundo._

_Eu senti a mesma sensação de calma determinação, me preparando para o pior._

_Não demorou muito para que Laurent aparecesse na porta aberta em um terno rosa choque ajustado elegantemente à sua forma musculosa. Um brilho parecia viajar sobre ele. As estreitas pontas de sapatos de verniz brilhavam, acentuando o prendedor de gravata de bronze colocado ordenadamente, antes piscando em seu olhar fixo. Jane estava perdida em uma revista, familiarizada com exposição pródiga de Laurent, e virou uma página, sem reconhecer sua entrada brilhante._

_"Senhorita Swan", ele cumprimentou com um sorriso cremoso. "Por favor, junte-se a mim em meu escritório." Ele conduziu Edward e eu no interior antes de fechar a porta. Quando nos sentamos, Laurent estendeu a mão para Edward para se apresentar, os anéis de ouro adornando seus dedos tendiam a piscar meticulosamente._

_"Eu sei que ele já o visitou, não vamos perder o tempo de todos", eu disse nitidamente enquanto Edward se inclinava de mão estendida para Laurent._

_Ambos os homens se ajeitaram e olharam abertamente para mim por um momento._

_Embora os esforços de Edward me confortassem, eu senti que as apresentações educadas eram extremamente desnecessárias para o meu benefício. Edward limpou a garganta e Laurent imediatamente focou novamente em mim._

_"Ceci ne me surprend pas. Nada lhe escapa, senhorita Swan". Suas íris de chocolate pareciam derreter as minhas, o encanto irradiando dele. "É bom ver você de novo, senhor Cullen." Uma troca, em silêncio ambíguo passou entre eles._

_Foi a minha vez de limpar a garganta. Abruptamente começando a trabalhar, Laurent pegou um arquivo atrás de sua mesa e silenciosamente deslizou para mim._

_Nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu estava prestes a colocar os olhos._

_Estranhamente, minhas mãos tremeram contra a pasta de cartolina. Como arrancar um band-aid, com determinação eu olhei para dentro. Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado e meu coração ficou preso na garganta. Lentamente, a princípio, eu passei cada foto para Edward, absorvendo as cenas diante de mim. James estava em cada foto, todas elas em conjunto com Edward e eu..._

_Folheei-as mais rapidamente, girando-as na direção de Edward enquanto o medo frio corria em mim. Uma foto de Edward e eu sentados no nosso restaurante chinês me congelou no lugar. Um choque passou pela minha espinha. Detalhes pareciam passar pelo papel como um efeito dominó. A blusa creme que eu estava usando, o clipe familiar preto prendendo o meu cabelo de forma casual e bagunçada... Eu estava sorrindo, um gesto de pousar o garfo no prato e Edward aparecendo como se estivesse rindo para mim._

_E então James, de pé ao lado de trás de uma árvore de bordo em plena cidade, nos observando. O fotógrafo estava no canto oposto, formando um triângulo de posições, a cena se desenrolando diante de sua lente._

_Esta foto foi tirada há dois dias._

_Edward engasgou no mesmo momento em que eu tinha chegado a esta conclusão._

_"Foda-se", eu assobiei, minha voz presa sob minhas costelas. Eu me empurrei para fora da mesa, a cadeira derrapou e as fotos foram espalhadas pelo chão. Meus olhos percorreram em volta desfocados enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Estaria ele do lado fora da casa Laurent neste exato momento? Será que ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo aqui? A bile se agitou no meu esôfago como a água lentamente a preenche uma mangueira de jardim. A ansiedade me submergiu a pleno vigor e eu me virei, apoiando uma mão contra a parede, a outra pressionando o meu templo._

_James tinha me perseguido o tempo todo... nós._

_Ele estava nos observando em cada foto: Edward e eu passeando pela calçada, jantando em vários restaurantes... no almoço, no café, do lado de fora da minha porta, no parque de diversões... Ele era como uma criatura nos cantos do meu mundo, sinistro e invasivo, vivenciando cada nova e agradável ocorrência em minha vida durante o mês passado, pelo menos. Minha risada, meu sorriso, meus flertes, eles eram todos dele, também._

_Eu me assustei quando duas mãos se colocaram sobre meus ombros. Edward me apertou com firmeza contra ele, esfregando os meus braços, impaciente. "Bella..." ele falou com uma calma urgente, tentando me tranqüilizar. "Ele não vai tocar em você", ele sussurrou._

_Naquele momento, nada que Edward dissesse poderia me ajudar, eu estava no limite quando a minha mente absorveu a extensão da obsessão inabalável de James. Ele era mais perigoso do que eu poderia imaginar - totalmente, a prova evidente de como ele tinha estado firme nas sombras. Talvez James nunca fosse me tocar, mas esses princípios maravilhosos, com Edward e os pedaços da minha vida não poderiam ser preciosos e privados com a proximidade de James contaminando-os. Eu lutei contra a vontade de vomitar bem ali no tapete Laurent._

_"Eu sei que esta notícia não era o que você estava esperando, senhorita Swan", Laurent falou quase clinicamente, pisando delicadamente._

_"Não esperava, mas não descarta a possibilidade", Edward respondeu em uma voz isolada. Eu reconheci o seu tom profissional e respirei asperamente contra ele, sua forte presença começando a me acalmar._

Eu me recompus, mentalmente preparada para esta audiência, empurrando para trás as memórias. Um suor frio residual permaneceu na minha pele, meu interior continuava uma zona. Minha tensão não passou despercebida por Edward e ele deu outro aperto meu joelho.

De repente, as pesadas portas se abriram atrás de nós e Edward e eu nos separamos, voltando a nossa atenção para a parte de trás da sala.

Um guarda entrou, tomando o seu lugar na frente. Minha respiração escapou de onde havia se construído no meu peito, o baque estridente do meu coração enchendo meus ouvidos. Nós estávamos visivelmente tensos e eu sabía que precisávamos nos conter e ficar equilibrados.

Meu nome foi chamado e isso nos tirou de nossos lugares. Eu me coloquei em pé diante do juiz atrás de uma mesa, segurando a pasta em minhas mãos como uma tábua de salvação. Eu entreguei meu documento escrito para estender a ordem temporária e os documentos do tribunal original.

Então, esperamos por James caminhar através das pesadas portas a qualquer momento.

Tribunais sempre pareceram seguros para mim, onde a justiça era mantida em sua forma mais digna. Pela primeira vez, eu queria correr para fora do tribunal, sem olhar para trás. Edward estava perto, nossos ombros quase pressionados. Apesar da minha aparência calma, minhas mãos não paravam de tremer.

James nunca apareceu.

A boca do juiz terminou pressionada com um bico em uma carranca, acentuando as linhas duras de desaprovação. No entanto, eu apresentei o meu caso, na ausência de James, submetendo as minhas provas recolhidas, e foi concedida uma ordem de restrição de um ano. Nós teríamos que ser cautelosos de nosso paradeiro de agora em diante e um escorregar de James iria resultar no envolvimento imediato da Central de Polícia de Seattle.

Saímos da sala de audiências, o bom tempo arejando nosso cabelo enquanto nós respirávamos fundo com um pouco de esperança renovada. Eu olhei em volta cautelosamente, não vendo nada, exceto o céu brilhantes cheio de cantar de aves e pessoas andando pela cidade em suas disposições habituais. Casais passeando, os indivíduos fazendo suas coisas, esperando na fila do ponto de ônibus, sentados em bancos lendo, e o proprietário da loja limpando a vitrine da frente. Enquanto descíamos as escadas de mármore, Edward começou a rir de si mesmo.

"Essa parte certamente virou a nosso favor", comentou ele, exalando um pouco da tensão.

"Eu estava com medo de que as coisas nunca voltassem a ser sem problemas. Fiquei mais surpreso que ele não apareceu para contestar a ordem..." Eu estava preocupada que James aparecesse e tentasse mentir para se safar. O sol fraco parecia suavizar a minha tremedeira interna. No entanto, eu continuava pressionada ao lado de Edward.

"Ao não aparecer, ele basicamente entregou a coisa toda a você." Era verdade. Em sua ausência, o juiz poderia conceder-me o que eu queria. Ainda assim, eu não me arrependia da contratação Laurent. Após pisar a uma distância razoável do tribunal, Edward gentilmente virou-me pelos ombros para enfrentá-lo. "Você não vê, Bella? A covardia que o manteve nas sombras foi a sua própria ruína. Essa ordem está definida agora. Deu-lhe a oportunidade de desafiá-lo, e agora... esqueça contestações, ele não ter aparecido cai sob medida para os seus _motivos._ Ponto final."

Edward disse "motivos" com um traço de desgosto. A luz do sol acentuou seus fios cor de fogo do grosso cabelo, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais feroz e quase deus em seu papel protetor e mestre da profissão que escolheu. Então me trouxe para perto de novo, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. Eu fechei meus olhos, inalando o perfume delicioso de seu paletó, querendo acreditar que as coisas seriam melhores agora. "Você vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou no meu cabelo.

Eu sabia que ele quis dizer emocionalmente, e concordei com a cabeça contra o peito dele, concentrando-me em nosso pequeno sucesso. "Eu estou bem agora. Admito que estava com medo antes, o pensamento de ficar frente a frente com ele..."

"Eu sei." Ele apertou seus braços em mim e eu mantive-me momentaneamente enterrada em seu abraço. "Nós devemos conseguir algo para comer."

Eu estava comendo com moderação, desde ontem, nervosa demais para manter qualquer coisa no estômago. Neste ponto, eu estava faminta. Voltamos para o Jaguar e Edward segurou a porta do passageiro aberta para mim antes de deslizar para o lado dele.

"Tão nojento quanto parece, eu acho que eu encharquei de suor o meu terno e preciso me trocar". Minha blusa estava colada em minhas axilas. No geral, eu sentia nojenta.

"Hmm, suor... remover suas roupas... isso soa como algo que você possa precisar de ajuda". Ele girou a chave na ignição, olhando para mim com um sorriso, de volta para suas velhas travessuras sedutoras.

Revirei os olhos com um pequeno sorriso. "Quando você disse 'alguma coisa para comer", eu achei que você quis dizer comida. "

Ele riu, atravessando o console e divertidamente apertou minha coxa. "Eu nunca consigo resistir... Mas você realmente deve comer algo bom. Vou levá-lo para sair esta noite para uma refeição de verdade." O motor ronronou quando ele saiu do estacionamento no local, se infiltrando no leve tráfego.

"E já que você desfruta de comer em lugares variados, eu acho que devemos ter a sobremesa na sua casa." Eu dei-lhe um olhar sugestivo através de meus cílios, apertando sua mão que descansava na minha coxa, por sua vez.

Edward colocou mais pressão no pedal do acelerador e o cenário começou a passar rápido por nós. Meu sorriso desapareceu quando paramos em um sinal vermelho e eu olhei pela janela, pensando ter visto James na esquina do cruzamento, ou onde ele estava, em geral. A cidade estava cheia de corpos ocupados e fendas que era quase demasiado fácil para um perseguidor.

Eu olhei de volta para Edward, observando suas características bonitas concentrando-se na rua em frente de nós e sentindo o calor constante de sua mão na minha. "Estou feliz por você estar comigo, Edward," eu falei baixinho.

Seu rosto brilhou com surpresa diante da minha explosão. Formando uma expressão suave, eu sabia que ele havia entendido que eu quis dizer mais do que apenas por hoje. "Eu também", ele respondeu com um sorriso tenso, apertando minha mão de novo. "Eu vou parar no escritório para pegar a papelada para levar comigo para casa mais tarde."

Na frente do meu prédio, eu tirei o cinto de segurança com um adeus apressado. Eu precisava de um banho para relaxar do stress e do esgotamento, também. Edward pegou meu pulso.

"Nem mesmo um beijo de despedida?" ele perguntou com um falso horror.

Minha expressão ranzinza se transformou em um meio sorriso. "Mas esta roupa está realmente fazendo-me sentir bruta", eu choraminguei.

"Você não parece bruta", disse ele alegremente, passando o dedo sobre um dos botões do meu blazer.

Eu deixei a maçaneta da porta, permitindo-lhe me trazer de volta por um momento.

O motor cantarolava em ponto morto, a música baixou, e eu fechei os olhos para o calor suave de seus lábios enquanto nós compartilhávamos um beijo. Eu adorava as reações que ele tinha quando me beijava, mas eu não iria deixá-lo sair de mão desta vez.

"Mmm..." Eu gemi, pronta para fugir.

Sua mão segurou meu queixo, puxando-me mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo. Afundei nele enquanto seus lábios docemente me influenciavam. Eu senti como se estivesse em um sonho, quente e confortável. Colocando minhas mãos nas laterais de seu rosto, eu recuei, levando comigo uma respiração dele. "Obrigada", eu sussurrei, meus olhos fechados contra a testa dele.

Edward respondeu com um último beijo suave, fazendo meus dedos enrolar. "Vejo você em algumas horas. Descanse."

Eu balancei a cabeça, afastando-me finalmente em um salto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Com um piscar poucos no meu ambiente eu fui capaz de recuperar o equilíbrio de qualquer feitiço que Edward tinha lançado sobre mim, e dancei até meus degraus da frente, tirando as minhas chaves do bolso do casaco. Com um último aceno entrei, ouvindo o Jaguar de Edward se afastar depois que eu já estava dentro do prédio. O esgotamento bateu no meu corpo assim que eu entrei no meu prédio.

A audiência tinha acabado, eu tinha me equipado, tinha um homem que cuidava de mim, e uma perspectiva mais otimista sobre o futuro. Imediatamente me esperando estava um banho quente, roupas limpas, e uma reunião com o meu sofá.

E, no entanto... A falta de confronto com James me roubou o encerramento. Ele nunca apareceu no tribunal, mas onde estava ele? Instável, eu caminhei mais rapidamente para o meu apartamento, precisando me trancar um pouco e pensar.

Virando a chave, eu empurrei a porta aberta, deslizando minha mão familiarmente ao longo da parede para o interruptor de luz, já meio fora do meu casaco. O silêncio parecia errado.

Fiz uma pausa na escuridão, meu corpo inundando com hipersensibilidade instantânea. Era a mesma inquietação de quando eu caminhava para a Festa de Natal da Lawrence, e algo que eu havia sentido em tantas outras pequenas ocasiões que foram ignoradas. Segurei minhas chaves, colocando-as entre os dedos como garras salientes, minha mão formando um punho. Com apenas um instante de hesitação, eu continuei arrastando a minha mão livre ao longo da parede.

Luz expõe verdade, uma realidade transparente. Empurrando o interruptor, a luz amarela inundou a minha sala de estar, revelando James sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado da sala.

Meu estômago embrulhou na minha garganta. _Ele estava me esperando._ A luz não fez nada para acabar com o terror instantâneo em meu corpo como se eu o olhasse pela primeira vez em meses. Ele parecia exatamente o mesmo, usando um par de jeans casual e uma camisa de botão branca.

"Parabéns por seguir o seu instinto. Achei que você ia iria cegamente pular pra dentro até mim. Muito ruim para _você_ que você não ouviu os seus instintos quando nos conhecemos."

Sua voz profunda pareceu tirar-me do choque inicial de sua presença.

"Eu deveria ter escutado um monte de coisas sobre o meu instinto, e eu vou começar seguindo-o agora." Minha voz tremeu sob estresse, mas eu estava mais alerta do que eu já estive em toda minha vida.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira, e minha mão se fechou mais apertado em torno das chaves. A necessidade de fugir era mais forte do que nunca. Possibilidades turbulentas derraparam através da minha mente, calculando o quão longe eu iria chegar, se os meus pulmões relaxassem e eu explodisse com um grito. A voz de James cortou a minha fuga ou luta interior.

"Nesse caso, feche a porta." Seus olhos escuros que estavam fixos em mim, brevemente desviaram para o brilho das garras de latão. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ele tinha planejado, mas eu notei que ele não estava carregando nenhuma arma visível. Observando-o com cuidado, eu fechei a porta do meu apartamento. Ganhando ou perdendo, eu receberia o encerramento desta vez.

Minha respiração parecia falhar no ritmo em que eu dei alguns passos para dentro, e coloquei as chaves na borda de cima do balcão da cozinha, fingindo uma forma descontraída.

"O que você quer, James?"

Ele chegou mais perto, parando no lado oposto da ilha de cozinha, apoiando as mãos no balcão. "Primeiro de tudo, esvazie seus bolsos sobre a mesa. Eu não quero que você chamando_-o_ e arruinando os meus planos", ele rosnou.

Eu obedeci novamente, tirando o meu celular e colocando ao lado das minhas chaves. Lá se foi o meu plano para silenciosamente mandar uma mensagem para Edward do meu bolso. Foi como um chute no estômago, sabendo que eu tinha acabado de sair de seu carro minutos atrás, e agora ele estava muito longe, no distrito financeiro. James fez um gesto para que eu o deslizasse através da bancada até ele e relutantemente eu fiz o que ele queria. Fiquei com nada, exceto as roupas do corpo e, mesmo assim, eu esperava poder mantê-las, também.

"Eu vou perguntar de novo, o que diabos você está fazendo no meu apartamento?" Repeti através de meus dentes, irritado com as suas exigências, lutando contra os nervos.

"Eu vim para conversarmos", ele respondeu vagamente.

Meu coração se apertou com a ansiedade, minha pele vibrando com uma apreensão desconfortável. "Eu tenho uma ordem de restrição contra você. Você está em violação da mesma, mas eu tenho certeza que cumprir a lei nunca esteve em sua lista de coisas a fazer..." Edward e eu havíamos descoberto tão pouco sobre seus negócios escusos, mas eu tinha certeza de que James estaria flutuando em algum círculo do inferno eventualmente.

James soltou um riso perverso, me irritando ainda mais. Seus olhos escuros encontraram os meus novamente, e sua próxima declaração trouxe calafrios para a boca do meu estômago. "Um pedaço inútil de papel? Nunca houve qualquer coisa que você pudesse fazer para me impedir de tomar o que é meu. Nada".

Havia finalidade no seu tom, e eu quase acreditei nele. As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, porém, não tendo nada a disputar no momento. Era evidente que ele foi ameaçado por minha ordem de restrição, de repente, agindo agora, mas eu não ia negar a realidade da minha situação, refutando a sua declaração. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Eu senti a minha compostura deslizar.

"Você vê, Bella, eu estive esperando por esse momento por muito tempo. Meus esforços valeram à pena."

Meu olhar vagou em torno da cozinha, observando os objetos mais próximos de mim como possíveis armas. "Você tem sido excepcionalmente bom em seguir por tanto tempo. Por quê?"

"Você tem algo que eu quero", respondeu ele, olhando-me mais como um lobo faminto.

Engoli em seco para conter a náusea, e meus olhos se fixaram na faca de cozinha situada ao lado da pia. "Eu não vou te dar nada", eu respondi, olhando para ele. A raiva parecia me ajudar a manter os nervos sob controle.

James riu perversamente. "Você realmente não tem escolha neste momento."

Eu tremi de desgosto. "Eu me pergunto por que alguém tão empenhado em um comportamento sombrio se incomoda em ir atrás de alguém tão próximo da lei. Você poderia ter problemas sérios".

"Eu não pretendo dar uma merda", ele rosnou. Ele tomou uma respiração calmante, substituindo a sua raiva com um sorriso afiado como uma navalha. Ele era louco. "Você sabe o que? Eu sempre amei você, Bella. Você é inteligente, mas não mais esperta do que eu. Eu sabia que você era teimosa e evasiva, mas o fato de que você passou muito tempo comigo, me deixou te beijar e nunca realmente disse "não", foi a sua fraqueza. Eu quase tive você. Quase", disse ele com uma carranca. "Então aquele filho da puta veio varrendo, confundindo-a e desviou do caminho do que tínhamos."

"Bem, você tem a mim agora. Que mais você poderia querer?" Eu perguntei, esperando dar-lhe uma falsa sensação de realização e de segurança.

Sua expressão se transformou e ele corou com raiva de novo e seu punho bateu em cima do balcão, balançando minha fortaleza. "Mas eu não tenho tudo! _Ele_ tem tudo. Você tem tudo. Eu? Eu estava brincando com ambos, mas isso acaba agora. Eu estou apenas começando."

James deu vários passos em direção a mim e eu dei vários para longe dele, mantendo-me no lado oposto do balcão. Ele sorriu com um humor negro enquanto eu continuava polegada por polegada para trás na direção da pia.

"Não vamos fazer isso difícil, Bella."

"Eu entendo que você está ganhando, mas eu nunca vou me entregar de novo. Pensei que você me conhecia melhor do que isso."

Ele deu de ombros como isto não fosse um obstáculo significativo em seus planos. "Isso não importa. Não há nenhum outro lugar para você ir."

O que ocorreu em seguida aconteceu rapidamente. James se lançou ao redor do balcão, e eu peguei uma faca em seu display de madeira.

James foi mais rápido.

Eu cortou o ar enquanto recuava a ponto de a lâmina só pegar em sua camisa. Determinada a me defender, eu perseverei e arrastei a arma ao longo das fibras onde estava enroscada, rasgando a pele logo abaixo.

Ele rosnou, golpeando-me na bochecha com tanta força que eu caí no chão, a lateral da minha cabeça batendo contra a porta da geladeira. O golpe não foi inesperado, só a dor imensa que me inundou quando o tremor se dissipou. Eu fiquei desorientada, minha visão nublou, rodopiou e ficou sem foco, meu coração batendo em um frenesi caótico. Um triste gemido escapou-me enquanto eu estava deitada sobre o azulejo frio, pensando que minha cabeça tinha cruelmente se dividido ao meio.

A sombra demoníaca de James pairou sobre mim enquanto eu tentava me sentar e recuperar o rumo. Tarde demais. Ele agarrou-me pelos braços, puxando-me, me pressionando contra a parede com força. Um tom vermelho se infiltrou em sua camisa branca, o sangue ainda escorrendo lentamente de seu ferimento.

"Bem, se isto não é familiar", gabou-se, levantando-me para longe da parede e me batendo na superfície vertical mais uma vez.

Eu gritei de dor, o impacto do espancamento e a fragilidade do meu corpo contra a sua força. Ele estava se aproximando com um sorriso malicioso, encantado com meu fracasso. E virei o rosto do dele, ofegante. "Vai se foder".

Irradiando mais força, ele pressionou seus dedos em meus ombros, dando-me as contusões familiares novamente. Sua respiração era pesada em meu pescoço, inclinando-se para inalar a fragrância da minha pele. Então eu senti sua língua quente na minha garganta, deslizando uma trilha molhada até meu rosto dolorido. Meu corpo estremeceu de repulsa.

Sua voz era perigosamente baixa em meu ouvido, florescendo em seu elemento no meu estado indefeso. "Você vê, Bella, eu tenho grandes planos que vão além de você. Mas você tem algo que eu preciso. _Acesso._ Quando Emmett me disse que você trabalha em um escritório de advocacia, eu sabia que essa era uma oportunidade. Você era uma solitária mulher, ansiosa por um bom divertimento. Eu preciso do seu conhecimento da lei para preencher a papelada e abrir portas para mim." Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo como as de um amante, retirando os fios do meu rosto na direção dele. Seus dedos puxaram dolorosamente com certeza deixando hematomas no couro cabeludo. "Eu tenho de fazer ofertas, documentos que tem que passar, e _você_, doce Bella vai me ajudar." Seu olhar sinistro travou no meu. "Eu estava perto antes... Eu quase tive a sua confiança, sua adoração, o seu corpo."

"Você está delirando. Você nunca chegou perto", eu cuspi em um tom grave. "Toda vez que você me beijou e colocou suas mãos sujas sobre mim foi nada menos do que repugnante. Eu não me importo com os seus planos. Você é uma merda de desculpa para um homem. Eu não pertenço a ninguém." Nesse momento, meus músculos vibraram contra sua contenção. Eu não sabia de onde vinha a minha coragem de falar aquelas palavras.

Nossos corações estavam subindo e descendo rapidamente com o desafio. Era claro que eu havia ferido seu ego como e a fúria apareceu em suas características.

De repente, ele me agarrou pelo blazer, rasgando-o e me atirou contra o balcão. Minhas mãos bateram na superfície, amortecendo a minha queda, mas James foi rápido novamente, a raiva estimulando-o enquanto pressionava a minha barriga para baixo - a cabeça contra o mármore.

"Oh, você pertence a alguém, Bella", ele rosnou em meu ouvido, torcendo os meus braços atrás das costas.

"Edward", eu fervi de dor.

"E imagine o que _Edward_ está fazendo agora. Ele está pensando ingenuamente que vai te ver mais tarde. Planejando o encontro, escolhendo a gravata, comprando flores... E tudo por nada."

Como se estivesse participando da conversa, o meu celular tocou, iluminando e vibrando contra o balcão. Eu sabia que era Edward, e meu coração acelerou com uma esperança desesperada. Cada segundo que eu o assisti, impotente sob o controle apertado de James parecia mais doloroso do que o último. De repente, o toque foi interrompido por seu punho batendo o transformando em uma confusão de peças quebradas. Com o seu silêncio iminente minhas esperanças foram também quebradas em desespero.

"Não há ninguém para salvá-la desta vez." James riu baixinho no meu ombro, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Com uma mão segurando meus pulsos, a outra desceu a lateral do meu corpo e deslizou sob a barra da minha blusa. Eu me contorci em suas mãos sujas na minha carne, na tentativa de cravar o meu salto em seu pé. O esforço só resultou nele me pressionando mais contra o balcão. A superfície dura sob a minha bochecha machucou a minha mandíbula e esterno. Era assim que acabaria para mim? "Você é uma mulher bonita, Bella, mas você acha que é boa demais para mim. Vou te mostrar a quem você pertence e Edward terá que conviver com isso."

_Edward terá que conviver com isso._ Foram essas as últimas palavras que fizeram com que alguma coisa para deslocasse dentro de mim. Meu coração chorou com o pensamento de ser deixada quebrada para Edward. Eu pisquei as lágrimas, apesar da ereção de James crescente e duro em minhas costas, seus dedos viajam em cima de mim. Sua distração perversa afrouxou o aperto em meus pulsos e, por um momento, eu acreditava que poderia vencê-lo com tudo o que tinha em mim.

A energia correu pelo meu corpo, se alojando no meu intestino. Mordendo meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, juntei a minha força e me soltei com um grunhido, batendo a minha cabeça já ferida em seu rosto. Eu senti a crise de ossos contra a parte de trás da minha cabeça latejante.

James gritou em fúria e me soltou, segurando o nariz em ambas as mãos. Eu assisti sem remorso como trilhas espessas de sangue escorriam pelo seu pescoço, seus olhos escuros de dor selvagem. Minha cabeça latejava dolorosamente pelo impacto, meu corpo tremendo com o esforço e o medo. Eu peguei a faca que tinha caído no chão antes, posicionando-me em uma posição defensiva. Eu poderia matá-lo? Não poderia?

Chocando nós dois houve uma explosão repentina na minha porta. A madeira velha balançou, quase arrombada pela força. Eu tinha certeza que não era Marc pedindo açúcar desta vez. Eu reajustei a minha posição, não sabendo o que atacar, James ou este outro intruso. Eu não tive que debater comigo mesma mesmo por muito tempo.

A porta foi arrancada de suas dobradiças com um som ensurdecedor, batendo no chão com um estrondo ensurdecedor. Edward passou pela porta agora aberta, respirando com dificuldade com uma fúria assertiva que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Uma pessoa mais fraca do que eu teria desmaiado com a visão. Instantaneamente nossos olhos se conectaram e eu fiquei além de aliviada por ele estar aqui. Seu olhar cintilou no meu rosto machucado, sua expressão preocupada escurecendo.

Antes que eu pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, Edward pegou James em seu aperto sólido, arrastando-o como uma boneca de pano. "O que diabos você faz com ela!?" ele gritou com raiva, seu punho cambaleando para trás, em preparação para um golpe.

"Não!" Eu gritei, movendo-me pela primeira vez. "Edward, não", eu pedi e a cabeça de James rolou para trás, revelando seu nariz, grotescamente quebrado.

Só então, eu me dei conta de que Edward havia trazido companhia. Ninguém menos que Laurent passou pela porta caída, Marc o seguindo como um pássaro em seus calcanhares.

"Bella, você está bem?" ele chiou por trás do terno de três peças elegantes de seda cor de vinho de Laurent.

"Chegamos assim que foi possível", disse Laurent se desculpando.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Eu olhei de volta para Edward, mãos ainda punhos na camisa ensanguentada de James.

"Por quê?" ele rosnou, respondendo à minha explosão anterior.

Eu coloquei a faca em cima do balcão, flexionando a mão dolorida do aperto tenso que eu tinha em torno do cabo. "Porque, a polícia vai levar em conta o seu abuso, e eu não quero que James encontre qualquer lacuna contra nós. Vamos deixá-lo como auto-defesa. Por favor, Edward." Eu queria matar James mais do que ninguém, mas um de nós tinha que permanecer equilibrado no meio daquela loucura.

Olhamos um para o outro, meus olhos implorando com o olhar mortal. Desenrolando seus dedos, Edward finalmente lançaou James com um empurrão e se levantou, seus olhos treinados como um caçador. "Laurent, ligue para a polícia e os informe sobre a situação."

Os olhos amendoados de Laurent encontraram os meus brevemente antes de ele elegantemente se retirar da sala com o celular na mão.

"Bem, parece que meu trabalho está feito..." Marc começou, parecendo doente com a cena diante dele. "Eu deixei os dois entrarem no prédio quando disseram que era urgente... que você poderia estar em apuros." Ele olhou para James, inquieto, um pouco horrorizado com o que poderia ter acontecido.

"Obrigada, Marc," eu disse suavemente, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Eu devo-lhe mais do que eu posso dizer."

Ele sorriu, ficando vermelho como uma beterraba, murmurando sobre verificar Laurent enquanto saía.

Nem bem ele havia se virado, Edward me pegou em seu abraço, me segurando perto e com cuidado como se eu fosse feita de cristal. Nós não falamos, e Edward me olhou mais de perto. A parte de trás de sua mão levemente escovou sobre a contusão no meu rosto, sua expressão era de preocupação e de dor.

"Você não sabe", eu sussurrei.

Edward colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios e balançou a cabeça, seu olhar me levando com nova determinação, sua mandíbula tensa. Era a sua maneira de me mostrar o quão chateado ele estava e eu me perguntava o que a minha própria expressão mostrava. Embora eu continuasse a tremer, senti como se nada de ruim pudesse me tocar de novo na sua presença.

"Arrume algumas roupas. Depois de resolver tudo com a polícia, eu vou te levar embora." Sua voz era baixa e cuidadosamente calma.

Evitando que os meus olhos fossem em direção a forma ofegante de James, eu fui para o meu quarto para fazer o que Edward me disse. No banheiro joguei água na minha cara, olhando para os danos. Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo enquanto eu as revestia em sabonete líquido, tentando esfregar da minha pele a experiência que eu tinha acabado de passar.

Minha mente ainda estava lidando com o que poderia ter acontecido. Eu afastei os pensamentos repugnantes para a minha própria sanidade, e olhei para mim mesma no espelho. Minha pele estava horrivelmente pálida e manchada com o estresse, e havia uma grande mancha roxa e vermelha na minha bochecha. Meus olhos estavam com problemas, endurecidos e vítreos. Eu desabotoei minha blusa rasgada, tentando respirar de forma lenta e profunda para manter a calma. Cautelosamente, eu examinei superficialmente os hematomas no meu corpo no espelho: impressões digitais vermelhas em meus braços e pulsos, as marcas no meu quadril. Minha cabeça ainda estava latejando de dor e minhas costas e ombros doíam por causa da parede.

Depois de ajeitar minha blusa, eu cuidadosamente prendi meu cabelo despenteado em um coque bagunçado e peguei as coisas no meu armário. Eu mal registrei meus movimentos enquanto fazia uma mala com os meus pertences. Fechando os olhos, eu levei um momento para me preparar mentalmente para o caos que se seguiria com o interrogatório de polícia.

Quando eu reentrei na minha sala de estar com uma mentalidade mais estável, James estava enrolado em posição fetal, tremendo no chão. Corri em pânico, minha reação contrastando fortemente para Edward, que estava casualmente encostado na porta danificada, olhando.

O rosto de James estava branco como uma folha misturado com verde para completar uma tez aterrorizada. "O que diabos você fez com ele?" Eu perguntei, meus punhos cerrados. Edward e eu sendo responsabilizados por isto era a última porção de estresse que eu precisava agora.

James respondeu com um gemido patético, encolhendo-se ainda mais como uma centopéia. Edward no entanto, estava novamente enigmático, sua postura aparentemente relaxada.

"Eu pedi para você não abusar dele. A polícia provavelmente estará aqui em breve e verá..."

Edward empurrou para fora da parede, despreocupado com esse detalhe. "Acredito que o objetivo de seu pedido era não deixar uma marca para os outros a _ver_. Eu te garanto, Bella, uma investigação penal não vai encontrar nada", ele respondeu suavemente.

"Mas..." Olhei para James com um olhar crítico.

Ele tremia de medo, qualquer pequeno ruído fazendo-o se calar mais. Foi surreal ver o resumo dos meus medos enrolado como uma criança assustada no meu piso. Eu não podia imaginar o que Edward tinha feito ou dito a ele, e eu não tinha certeza de que eu realmente queria saber.

Depois de um interrogatório minucioso com a polícia, James foi transportado para fora e meu apartamento foi temporariamente colocado em estado de espera. Edward falou com a minha síndica sobre a segurança ou falta dele no edifício, quando nós lhe informamos da situação.

Laurent e Marc tinham partido há muito tempo e pelo tempo que tudo foi resolvido, Edward estava nos levando de volta ao seu apartamento às três horas da manhã.

Eu estava além de exausta, mas a minha mente estava inquieta, repetindo os eventos, vagando através de pensamentos aparentemente aleatórios, e ocasionalmente eu me vi olhando fixamente para fora da janela. "Como você sabia que tinha que se apressar?" Eu estava mais interessada em saber como as coisas tinham acontecido antes de Edward quebrar a minha porta.

"Eu não sabia no primeiro momento..." ele respondeu com a voz firme. "Você deixou sua bolsa no meu carro e eu pensei que você poderia precisar de algumas coisas dela. Eu fiz a volta e dirigi em direção ao seu apartamento. De dentro do carro eu vi Laurent falando com um homem que eu não reconheci que estava segurando uma câmera em torno de seu pescoço." Edward olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. "Aparentemente Laurent ficou preocupado quando James não apareceu no tribunal, e deixou seu câmera-man, John, em vigilância. Ele seguiu James direto para o seu prédio, e o viu deslizar para dentro com um vizinho insuspeito. Imediatamente, John ligou para Laurent entrar em contato com você."

"Espere, então foi Laurent quem me ligou mais cedo? Eu pensei que era você antes de James quebrar o meu telefone em pedaços."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu já tinha voltado para o seu apartamento quando vi Laurent na entrada do prédio. Ele me disse que o seu telefone havia sido cortado quando ele tentou falar com você e temia o pior. Eu... eu me lembrei que você pensou que eu era Marc na sua porta, naquela noite depois do parque de diversões, então eu procurei pelo nome dele na lista de apartamentos e o chamei. Marc desceu ao nosso encontro, muito suspeito, mas Laurent explicou-lhe a situação e corremos até as escadas. Eu não podia parar para falar com ele. Havia apenas uma coisa em minha mente e eu temia que fosse tarde demais."

Superada com os acontecimentos, eu não sabia pelo que chorar de alívio primeiro. Por deixar a minha pasta no carro de Edward, por James quebrar o meu telefone quando Laurent ligou, por Marc deixá-los entrar, ou por Edward ter feito a volta em seu carro quando percebeu. Eu apertei a mão dele. "Você não chegou tarde demais."

A conversa parou e eu engoli as emoções pesadas com gratidão. Edward dirigiu com uma postura tensa, enquanto eu continuava a processar os eventos. O ar entre nós estava tranqüilo e desconfortável, mas estávamos juntos, que era tudo o que me preocupava no momento. Edward tinha me resgatado hoje à noite e continuava a ser uma estrutura forte na minha vida pessoal. Se nossas situações fossem invertidas, eu teria derrubado a porta, sem hesitação, também.

Em silêncio, Edward levou a minha bagagem para o seu quarto, me observando como um falcão enquanto eu tirava os meus sapatos.

"Eu vou te preparar um banho", ele ofereceu silenciosamente, desaparecendo em seu banheiro. Os salpicos suaves de água podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da porta e tirei a minha roupa rasgada em seu quarto, às pressas me encobrindo em um roupão de banho.

O banheiro de Edward era de azulejos branco-puro, as luzes do teto expressas. Havia duas pias estabelecidas em balcões de mármore polido, um suporte espaçoso para o chuveiro cercado de vidro no canto, e uma banheira de hidromassagem na outra extremidade, onde Edward estava. Ele ainda estava vestindi sua calça, camisa e gravata, inclinando-se sobre a borda enquanto ajustava as torneiras. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos, não reconhecendo-me até que eu estava quase em cima dele.

Pequenos traços de sua expressão preocupada rapidamente desapareceram, seus traços suavizando quando pegou minha mão, me trazendo mais para perto das bolhas perfumadas. Elas flutuavam na superfície da água, convidativas e aconchegantes.

"Obrigada", eu disse suavemente. Não querendo sobrecarregá-lo ainda mais com a bagunça que eu estava, eu puxei minha mão de seu alcance. "Eu acho que eu estou pronta agora."

"Não", ele disse com firmeza, olhando para mim. "Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente."

"O que eu posso fazer que será mais eficaz?" Eu estava falando sério, em silêncio, suplicando-lhe enquanto eu olhava de volta em seus guardados, e profundos olhos verdes.

As mãos dele levemente chegou até o veludo do meu roupão. "Não esconda isso de mim. Eu quero ver." Ele engoliu alto, sua voz quase instável. Nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro, quando eu lhe permiti abrir o roupão. Foi um momento até que ele baixou os olhos para o meu corpo. Sua observação não durou muito tempo. Edward virou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Eu entrei na banheira, estabelecendo-me na água fumegante e perfumada. Era o paraíso contra meus cansados, e doloridos membros e eu fechei os olhos contra o latejar sem graça da minha cabeça.

A suave carícia fez meus olhos se abrirem lentamente até a metade. Edward estava lavando o meu cabelo, curvando seus dedos nos fios úmidos para espalhar o shampoo. Ele tinha as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, inclinando-se sobre mim para se concentrar na tarefa delicada. Através da minha visão meio turva de sono, uma lasca rápida da minha visão focou em seu rosto. Sua expressão era intensa e aberta, uma mistura de dor e exaltação. Eu não conseguia entender as emoções contraditórias. Minhas pálpebras se fecharam enquanto ele continuava seu trabalho suave, aplicando o condicionador e enxaguando.

Devo ter cochilado completamente na banheira, porque horas depois encontrei-me acordando em lençóis de seda e travesseiros fofos. Piscando contra a escuridão, eu me virei um pouco, estremecendo com a dor na minha cabeça e mandíbula. Edward estava de frente para mim de lado, seus lábios em um beicinho com o cenho franzido, testa enrugada enquanto dormia. Virei-me para o outro lado, e encontrei comprimidos de aspirina na mesa de cabeceira e uma garrafa de água. Meio sem jeito, me aproximei para tomar o medicamento, levando muito tempo aproveitando o líquido frio.

Quando eu me virei novamente para enfrentá-lo, Edward se mexeu e suspirou, pegando a minha mão e levando-a aos lábios. Ele a segurou lá em seu sono, nossas mãos entrelaçadas facilmente tornando-se uma ligação que eu nunca mais queria quebrar.

Eu me aconcheguei mais a ele, dando um pequeno beijo em seu queixo. Ele se mexeu com um gemido suave, o lençol azul deslizando de seu peito. Minha mão escapou para baixo pela pele aquecida, traçando ao longo dos ângulos dos seus músculos abdominais.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, trazendo a minha mão de volta para a dele. "Descanse agora."

Aproximei-me mais, puxando minha mão para colocá-la de volta em seu peito. "Eu quero você".

"Você tem a mim."

"Eu quero que você faça amor comigo", eu esclareci, arrastando meus dedos ao redor de seu mamilo.

Ele se afastou de mim, seus olhos se abrindo na escuridão da madrugada. "Você precisa se curar, se recuperar... você está chateada e não está pensando com clareza."

"Meus pensamentos nunca foram mais claros", eu insisti.

Ele se apoiou em um dos braços, olhando para mim com uma expressão indefinível.

"Não."

Meu peito ficou apertado enquanto lágrimas repentinas se formaram em meus olhos. "Por quê?"

Um dedo arrastou com o mais leve dos toques através de uma contusão nublada no meu braço, depois subiu para afastar uma lágrima que havia caído, demorando-se na mais escura contusão na minha bochecha. A pele estava macia ainda, ardendo sob o seu dedo magro. Ele percebeu meu recuo pela dor e se mudou para o meu templo, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "É só iria ferir o seu corpo mais. E eu não vou tirar vantagem de você assim." Sua mão caiu de volta para o seu lado, colocando os cobertores ao redor dos meus ombros nus.

Edward não poderia estar olhando para mim dessa maneira... Um soluço borbulhava em meu peito.

Ele exalou com impaciência. "Por favor, Bella, não faça isso agora."

"Fazer o quê?" Eu chorei, fungando nos lençóis. Eu me encontrei chorando muito na frente de Edward nos últimos dias. Situações difíceis normalmente nos aproximavam, emocionalmente e fisicamente. Eu tinha me surpreendido com o quanto melhor eu me senti após me abrir e estar com ele. Precisávamos um do outro, mas ele era o único resistindo agora.

"Shh," ele me acalmou, passando a mão no meu braço. "Eu não mereço isso. No meu descuido eu quase te perdi."

"Nem pense em assumir a responsabilidade pelas ações dele. Eu estou aqui por sua causa."

Edward se virou, deitado de costas, com um suspiro pesado. "Eu ainda quero matá-lo."

Eu cheguei mais perto, colocando um beijo em seu ombro, desesperada por carinho e querendo acalmar a sua raiva. "Você realmente não quer fazer isso."

"Por quê?", ele perguntou em uma voz dura.

"Porque, você foi feito para estar na minha vida." _Não apodrecendo em uma cela de prisão._

Ele rolou de volta para mim. "E você na minha."

"Então pare com isso..." Eu sussurrei, deslizando minha mão por baixo do lençol, segurando-o. Ele gemeu, me pressionando suavemente em minhas costas e alisou o cabelo do meu rosto. A relutância estava escrita por todo o rosto dele, mas minhas mãos se moviam pelos braços e ombros. "Eu _preciso_ de você."

Aos poucos, meus lábios secos sentiram o calor de sua boca macia, mas o beijo foi duro, a aspirina não tinha feito efeito ainda. Ele fez um caminho com cuidado em torno do meu queixo e na minha garganta. Minha necessidade por ele era urgente, mas ele tomou seu tempo pressionando os lábios, aparentemente em cada centímetro da minha pele. Até o momento ele deu atenção para os topos dos meus seios, eu estava vibrando debaixo dele, com a respiração pesada e quente com a necessidade. Automaticamente eu embalei a cabeça contra mim e sua boca suavemente chupando enquanto sua mão levemente acariciava a lateral do meu corpo.

Nós não falamos muito, o que permitiu que as nossas ações mostrassem o que sentíamos.

Beijando sob a curva dos meus seios, os lábios de Edward se arrastaram pelas minhas costelas com mais energia. Sua respiração dançou ao longo da minha pele e minhas mãos acariciaram seus ombros e se voltaram para o seu cabelo.

Sua trilha desacelerou no meu estômago, apertando seu rosto ao meu abdômen antes de me dar suave atenção com a boca aberta. Eu enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo, arqueando contra ele, quando ele se aventurou mais abaixo, as dores latentes em comparação com prazer.

Em vez de tomar o que eu ofereci, ele trabalhou para me fazer sentir adorada exatamente o oposto de como James tinha me tratado - como um objeto dispensável para seu controle. Edward estava restaurando-me, beijo por beijo. Era uma construção lenta, mas não havia mais dúvidas de que era consumida por nós.

Quando ele me beijou na curva interior do osso ilíaco, seus dedos encontraram a minha umidade, e um tremor de prazer sensível se espalhou pelo meu corpo. Igualmente absorvida pelas minhas reações, sem pausa, ele beijou o ápice entre as minhas coxas, fazendo-me me retorcer com um gemido. Sua língua trabalhou em mim e com alguns golpes, meu orgasmo cantou por todo o caminho até os meus dedos dos pés.

Eu tremia com a cabeça leve de euforia, enquanto suas mãos se moviam para os meus membros fracos, continuando sua fuga ardente de beijos. Dobrando cada perna de cada vez, ele beijou as minhas coxas, e atrás do joelho, ao longo da curva das minhas panturrilhas, para os topos dos meus pés. Eu assisti com apreciação a extensão dos seus cuidados.

Puxei-o de volta para mim em um estado de profunda paixão, e envolvi as pernas que o adoravam ao redor de seus quadris. Ele pulsava contra a minha entrada, ainda hesitante, respirando rapidamente enquanto olhava para o meu rosto. Minha visão estava vítrea enquanto eu tentava _mostrar_ a ele que estávamos profundamente unidos nas formas que importavam. Apesar das minhas circunstâncias vulneráveis, eu não queria que ele ficasse incerto do meu julgamento ou raciocínio. Conectando meus tornozelos, eu empurrei contra sua parte inferior das costas, envolvendo-o no calor escorregadio, fazendo-o ofegar.

Começamos devagar, gradualmente acelerado com desespero. Nossos lábios se tocaram juntos intermitentemente através de gemidos, nossos olhares pesados e conectados, assistindo um ao outro e nosso prazer.

Edward gozou em mim e eu abertamente absorvi a intimidade emocional criada entre nós. Quando uma fina corrente alaranjada do nascer do sol surgiu no horizonte, pela primeira vez, eu sabia que estava exposta em vários níveis. E, no entanto, eu me senti totalmente segura.

* * *

PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 24

_Eu facilmente comecei a sentir o controle das tarefas metódicas das técnicas de cozinha da preparação normal de alimentos. Edward gostava da minha comida e eu não conseguia pensar em uma maneira melhor de agradecimento de uma convidada mais do que isso. Ele me assegurou que eu deveria me sentir em casa enquanto eu estivesse em seu apartamento, mas eu não me sentia confortável neste comportando rotulado._

_Edward e eu caímos em uma rotina onde eu tinha o jantar pronto para ele quando ele caminhava pela porta após o anoitecer. Ele ficou surpreso na primeira vez que eu estava ocupada pondo os talheres na mesa. Eu sorri timidamente. Bastava a sua presença para encher o apartamento e fazer meu corpo relaxar e se aquecer todo._

_"O que é tudo isso?" ele perguntou gentilmente me trazendo para o seu peito, por trás. Sua barba crescida no início da noite roçou a curva do meu pescoço enquanto ele beijava meu ombro. "Cheira bom."_

_Eu me inclinei contra a sua estrutura sólida. "Jantar. Preciso voltar à rotina da minha vida" suspirei, inclinando minha cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso a minha pele._

_"Eu poderia me acostumar com essa rotina", ele murmurou._

_Eu poderia também, o que era um pouco assustador em se admitir pra mim mesma. Eu não tinha pensado no meu apartamento ou no meu próprio espaço desde que fiquei com Edward e estava gostando de ter ele só pra mim, sem me preocupar com o nosso comportamento no trabalho. Eu estava... surpresa com o quão natural isso me fazia sentir._

* * *

**Capítulo mais do que tenso! Quase que James consegue machucar a Bella, mas o Edward chegou e salvou sua garota. Esse final foi perfeito, esses dois são muito amor juntos. E pela preview da para perceber que ela está se encaixando na vida dele, em sua casa, será que isso é um sinal? Hmm...  
**

**Bem, vocês comentaram pouquíssimo no capítulo anterior, mas eu não queria demorar mais para postar. Mas comentem que o 24 vem mais rápido ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"Clareza de mente significa igualmente clareza de paixão. Por causa disso uma grande e clara mente ama ardentemente distinguindo claramente aquilo que ama" Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

(_Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

**BPOV**

Eu tinha tirado alguns dias de folga do trabalho, aproveitando do paraíso particular do apartamento de Edward. Eu achei que a ausência de Edward na cama afastou o meu sono repentinamente igualmente quando ele tinha acordado cedo para se preparar para o trabalho pela manhã. Ele repousou a mão no meu quadril e beijou meu rosto antes de sair. Foi um simples e lindo momento, fugaz, mas com uma profundidade de sentimento. Desconfortável com a ausência dele, eu comecei meu dia lendo o _Seattle Times_ e tomando café_._ Infelizmente, Edward não tinha nenhum creme na sua geladeira já que ele tomava o seu café preto.

Eu andei, observando o limpeza impecável do lugar,já estava mais acostumada com o estilo de Edward. Aparentemente, ele tinha uma faxineira, Maria, que aparecia a cada duas semanas para cuidar do local e manter as coisas em ordem. Tive o cuidado de não bater em mais nada e estragar o aparentemente intocado arranjo feng shui. Eu queria ser a convidada perfeita e regiamente organizada não deixando quaisquer sinais de habitação que se tornassem muito evidentes.

Corri a ponta do dedo ao longo da madeira polida de uma fotografia emoldurada na parede. Meus pensamentos vagaram se um dia haveria a possibilidade de uma foto minha e dele juntos pendurado em algum local. Sacudi os pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente e concentrei-me nas coisas que eu precisava cuidar primeiramente. Foi dado a mim a oportunidade de retomar a minha vida e colocá-la em ordem novamente acrescidas de algumas responsabilidades.

Eu liguei para Renée para atualiza-la sobre a minha situação e franzi a testa quando eu cai na secretária eletrônica. _"Você ligou para Renee e Phil Dwyer. Estamos nas Bahamas até o vigésimo quinto dia e iremos retornar a sua ligação quando voltarmos! Au revoir!"_ Eu deixei uma mensagem pedindo pra ela me ligar sem alarmar ela com mais detalhes, e a censurei por não me contar que ela estaria fora do país.

Charlie foi balístico ao telefone. Eu havia repassado a ele os acontecimentos do incidente com James, mas não houve edição das palavras. Charlie tinha conseguido acesso ao relatório da polícia e meu coração afundou. Eu sabia que o tinha machucado por ver sua filha com cortes e contusões fotografadas e arquivadas. Em alguns dos casos mais difíceis que eu trabalhei no Lawrence Associates, eu já tinha aprendido a me reservar profissionalmente. Eu não poderia imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido para Charlie manter uma fachada imparcial no seu papel de 'Chefe Swan'. Eu fiz o meu melhor para tranquilizá-lo de que eu me curava rápido e tinha o melhor sistema de apoio e amigos que uma mulher pode ter.

"Talvez eu deva visitá-la, auxilia-la por algum tempo..." ele ofereceu em uma voz apertada.

"Pai, você sabe que eu adoraria vê-lo, mas seria um desperdício de tempo vendo que as coisas já estão voltando ao normal." Eu me senti mal por estar negando Charlie, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer isso já havia sido feito por Edward e o _SPD*_.

_*SPD: Base de Dados da Polícia_

"Apoiar a minha única filha é certamente um _não_ desperdício de tempo jovem senhorita." ele rosnou, fazendo meu peito inchar e apertar. "Talvez você deva pegar mais alguns dias de folga, e então pegar um pouco de ar em Forks. Posso arranjar tempo de folga também. Lembra-se da lanchonete que costumávamos ir? Você sempre gostou daquela torta de frutas. Poderíamos passar um tempo. Talvez pudéssemos..." ele gaguejou em um impasse, lutando com suas palavras e então ele exalou pesadamente. "Eu sei que você odeia pescar no entanto...", ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

"Eu realmente odeio pescar." Eu solucei uma risada com a minha visão já turva com lágrimas não derramadas. "Honestamente, eu gostaria de ter a minha vida ocupada e estruturada novamente. Tanto quanto eu amo sua casa... Eu tenho receio que eu iria ficar estressada ai."

"Hmph. Você sabe que você é sempre bem vinda aqui. Esta ainda é sua casa também, Bells".

"Eu sei pai, e eu aprecio isso." Limpei meus ductos lacrimais, inalando uma respiração instável, tentando me manter sóbria. "De qualquer forma, o julgamento de James será em poucas semanas. Ele vai ficar atrás das grades e eu não terei que me preocupar mais com ele."

"Ele com certeza irá, especialmente se eu tiver algo a ver com isso. Ninguém fere a minha menina e foge com disso", ele murmurou com raiva. Eu sabia que Charlie estava verificando sua arma no coldre, enquanto falava. Normalmente eu ria deste pensamento, mas não sob estas circunstâncias.

A preocupação familiar do meu pai me lembrou de uma manhã gelada no colégio quando Tyler Crowley quase jogou o seu carro em mim no estacionamento da escola. Felizmente eu tinha derrapado no gelo no meu caminho pra dentro do edifício, e, sem saber, escapei da morte. Charlie queria fechar a escola por todo o dia e parar a todos antes que eu implorasse por seu temperamento paternal ser deixado de lado já que eu estava bem apenas com uns poucos arranhões nas palmas das minhas mãos. Eventualmente Tyler tinha se redimido ao longo dos anos e se tornado um adjunto do departamento de polícia da pequena cidade. Enquanto eu entendia Charlie, eu realmente já estava bem acostumada com seu lado exagerando.

Eu continuei profusamente assegurando a ele que eu ficaria bem e prometi ligar pra ele se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, até mesmo apoio moral. Por alguma razão, eu não tinha dito a ele sobre Edward, não sentindo como se fosse o momento adequado para trazer aquela conversa estranha. Eu não queria irritar Charlie mais do que o necessário, enquanto ele estava polindo a sua coleção de armas. Ele gostaria de medir Edward, solicitando-nos para visitar ele em Forks. Realmente, isso poderia esperar. Eu precisava que a minha vida retornasse a normalidade, e rapidamente.

Alice e Emmett me visitaram assim que conseguiram. Eu dei a permissão ao porteiro para deixá-los entrar e nos abraçamos na porta do apartamento. Seus olhares vacilaram quando viram a contusão na minha mandíbula. Emmett soltou o ar dos meus pulmões com o seu abraço de urso clássico, segurando-me por mais tempo do que o habitual. Alice derramou suas preocupações e as atualizações enquanto eu os conduzi para os sofás de couro macio da sala de Edward.

"Este lugar é realmente um sonho. Se você for manter Edward por algum motivo, que seja pelos móveis caros e a vista da cidade de tirar o fôlego."

Eu ri quando ela jogou a bolsa e o casaco para baixo no assento ao lado dela. "Esta sendo um bom lugar para ficar temporariamente," eu admiti.

"Caramba, este lugar tem tudo. Você viu esta tela plana?" Emmett perguntou com reverência sem fôlego, examinando a televisão de plasma. "Isto é como... o apartamento de solteiros dos sonhos."

Eu peguei um dos controles remotos na mesa de centro e liguei a chama da lareira a gás com o pressionar de um botão. Ambos os seus olhos se arregalaram em reverência a esta pequena chama de fogo crepitante instantânea. Emmett continuou admirando os equipamentos eletrônicos e as revistas ao redor da sala de estar como um menino em uma loja de doces enquanto Alice se virou pra mim com uma expressão doce de preocupação.

"Bella, eu não posso acreditar... bem - Como você está?" Suas palavras expressavam a sua angústia.

"Eu estou bem, realmente", eu respondi, olhando para Emmett. "Eu estava abalada, mas eu fui melhorando. Edward tem sido ótimo..." Depois de alguns dias a dor na minha cabeça martelava mas agora era apenas uma dor maçante e os hematomas que já estavam desaparecendo em uma cor amarelo doente.

"Graças a Deus por ele, Bella. Estávamos tão preocupados e eu estou aliviada que James esta afastado por agora."

"Ele tem sorte de estar sob custódia da polícia," Emmett resmungou em voz de aço, enquanto examinava uma das réplicas de Edward de algum artefato Africano. "Se eu tivesse cuidado dele, ele estaria em um suporte à vida no Harborview Medical."

"Emmett, esquece isso," Alice o repreendeu. "Estou feliz por ninguém ter ficado ferido permanentemente."

"Você pode guardar um segredo?" Eu perguntei, baixando a voz. Ela balançou a cabeça e Emmett se juntou a nós no sofá. "Além de mim, James _foi_ ferido. Quer dizer, Edward fez alguma coisa com ele... mas eu tenho hesitado em pedir detalhes. Não havia sinais de uma surra, mas você devia ter visto James. Ele estava choramingando no chão como eu nunca tinha visto um homem adulto fazer antes. Parte de mim queria saber por curiosidade, mas a outra parte... "

"Eu quero saber", Emmett me cortou com um traço de emoção.

Alice engasgou ao meu lado. "James estava _choramingando_? Que ótimo... "

"Ele provavelmente deu um aperto nos meninos."

Alice e eu olhamos para Emmett. "_Nos meninos?_ "

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "Oh Sim, você sabe, nas bolas. Nas joias da família. Nas amígdalas do Homem. Kerbangers*. As batatas do Amor. Anexos do pau..."

_* Kerbangers: Aquele brinquedo que tem duas bolas que se batem, quebra punho em algumas regiões_

Alice levemente acertou-lhe no ombro, que teve o mesmo impacto de um beijo de uma borboleta contra o seu músculo flexionado. "Nós entendemos!"

"Ewww". Estremeci visivelmente, realmente não querendo saber mais detalhes.

"Desculpe, só estava dizendo." Ele deu de ombros, parecendo querer mudar de assunto, também.

"Puxa Em, você não tem nenhum tato," Alice comentou com firmeza.

"Está tudo bem. Eu não sou _uma_ insensível, estou apenas feliz que isso tenha acabado. Agradeço a vocês por virem. Eu não estou acostumada a ter dias de folga do trabalho e eu estou um pouco aborrecida, mas... eu não estou com vontade de ir lá pra fora também." Eu peguei um fio solto no meu jeans e suspirei.

Emmett levantou Alice pela cintura e a atirou para o lado esquerdo para que ele pudesse se esmagar entre nós. Alice caiu contra a almofada de couro, seu grito gorgolejou alto enquanto Emmett colocava os braços ao redor de ambos os nossos ombros e nos abraçou nos trazendo para o seu peito largo. "Vamos relaxar um pouco. Enquanto estamos aqui, nós poderíamos assistir um jogo..."

"Oh tudo bem. Você esta praticamente ofegante pela televisão de Edward. Mas nós vamos assistir _Bridezillas*_ " eu disse, mudando de canal.

*_ Bridezilla: é um reality show que segue as vidas de mulheres que vão se casar, que estão empenhadas de forma enfática e às vezes bem-humoradas na preparação do evento._

Recebi um gemido de Emmett e um soco no ar do punho silencioso de Alice que se aconchegou ainda mais no sofá e assistiu as noivas birrentas por algumas horas.

**~x~**

A verdade era que eu estava ficando inquieta e nervosa e sentia a ausência de Edward enquanto ele estava no trabalho. Após a visita de Emmett e Alice, finalmente me aventurei a sair indo ao mercado no dia seguinte, percebendo que eu não podia sobreviver de ar e vinho caro sozinha no apartamento de Edward. Eu também conclui que cozinhar e assar permitia o tempo passar mais rápido. Eu facilmente comecei a sentir o controle das tarefas metódicas das técnicas de cozinha da preparação normal de alimentos. Edward gostava da minha comida e eu não conseguia pensar em uma maneira melhor de agradecimento de uma convidada mais do que isso. Ele me assegurou que eu deveria me sentir em casa enquanto eu estivesse em seu apartamento, mas eu não me sentia confortável neste comportamento rotulado.

Edward e eu caímos em uma rotina onde eu tinha o jantar pronto para ele quando ele caminhava pela porta após o anoitecer. Ele ficou surpreso na primeira vez que eu estava ocupada pondo os talheres na mesa. Eu sorri timidamente. Bastava a sua presença para encher o apartamento e fazer meu corpo relaxar e se aquecer todo.

"O que é tudo isso?" ele perguntou gentilmente me trazendo para o seu peito, por trás. Sua barba crescida no início da noite roçou a curva do meu pescoço enquanto ele beijava meu ombro. "Cheira bom."

Eu me inclinei contra a sua estrutura sólida. "Jantar. Preciso voltar à rotina da minha vida" suspirei, inclinando minha cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso a minha pele.

"Eu poderia me acostumar com essa rotina", ele murmurou.

Eu poderia também, o que era um pouco assustador em se admitir pra mim mesma. Eu não tinha pensado no meu apartamento ou no meu próprio espaço desde que fiquei com Edward e estava gostando de ter ele só pra mim, sem me preocupar com o nosso comportamento no trabalho. Eu estava... surpresa com o quão natural isso me fazia sentir.

Sentindo a tensão no meu corpo, ele apertou os lábios contra o lado da minha garganta, seus braços apertando-me para mais perto.

Sua proximidade já me deixando sem fôlego e meus olhos se fecharam ao seu toque suave na minha pele sensível. "Eu queria fazer algo de bom pra você. Acho que eu gostei da ideia de alimentar você."

"Parece que você e a minha família têm algo em comum." Sua risada sussurrou no meu pulso antes de beijar o local, abrindo a boca ligeiramente.

Engoli contra a pressão de seus lábios, meu batimento cardíaco acelerando. "Você está com fome?"

"Muita", ele disse, virando-me em seus braços para encará-lo. Percebendo minha pele avermelhada, ele sorriu e examinou as contusões desbotadas com um olhar crítico.

Eu sorri de volta timidamente, desembaraçando-me dele. "Foi bom que nós passamos tanto tempo brigando durante nossos almoços nos últimos meses. Assim eu tenho uma boa ideia dos alimentos que você gosta," eu o provoquei, me movendo para a cozinha.

"Depois de provar a sua lasanha, eu vou comer praticamente qualquer coisa que você cozinhar" ele disse, sua voz abafada por trás de uma porta de armário. "Que tipo de vinho você quer esta noite, tinto ou branco?" Ele estendeu a mão para um decantador através de seu estoque de vinho.

"Eu acho que branco iria melhor com estas vieiras", eu respondi, trazendo a nossa comida coberta e outros pratos à mesa, ele abriu a garrafa.

Edward serviu dois copos e se juntou a mim. "Uau..." ele gaguejou, diante da abundância da nossa refeição.

Eu admito que eu tinha ficado um pouco animada. Vieiras foram servidas com legumes assados, saladas frescas, arroz na manteiga, um prato de queijo com torrada de baguette, limão e água gelada. Tudo isso, definitivamente era o suficiente para seis pessoas comerem.

"Hum, bem... sim." Voltei para a cozinha para terminar o carregamento do pratos e limpei as bancadas da minha bagunça. "Espero que goste", falei, molhando a esponja. Todos as cascas descascadas dos legumes estavam no lixo composto, mas ainda havia amido residual grudados a tábua.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward disse logo atrás de mim.

Eu me assustei, mas rapidamente esfreguei a esponja ao longo do mármore. "Eu arrumo rapidinho."

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella", ele disse, parando a minha mão com a sua.

"Isso não levará mais do que alguns minutos."

"Bella, por favor. Quero que você se sinta confortável aqui e não salte para limpar qualquer coisa a cada momento. Está tudo bem se você deixar pra trás um pouco de bagunça. Isso pode esperar até mais tarde e eu sou mais do que capaz de limpar um prato."

"Eu só não quero ser um inconveniente, enquanto eu estiver aqui", eu respondi, virando-me para encará-lo.

Ele balançou minha mão pelo pulso, fazendo cair a esponja na pia. "Nem um pouco. Gosto dos seus sinais de vida por todo o meu apartamento", assegurou docemente, entregando-me um pano de prato para secar as mãos. "Se você vai fazer toda a limpeza assim, então eu quero que você coloque um desses pequenos e sensuais trajes de empregada francesa." Ele riu da minha cara feia, guiando-me pelos ombros até eu estar fora da cozinha e firmemente assentada na minha cadeira. "Independentemente disso, eu não vou comer sem você e eu estou com fome."

Edward e eu nos familiarizamos com a divisão do seu espaço de vida nos dias seguintes, _especialmente na cozinha_ . Eu realmente não tinha me comportado como uma dona de casa desde que vivi com Charlie anos atrás, mas resgatei essa minha rotina novamente a de lavar a roupa, folhear o cartaz do mercado, fazer o jantar e organizar a desordem. Além disso, eu não podia suportar o tédio que pairava ao redor. Além de que essa rotina trazia praticidade, mais do que tudo, eu queria retribuir a Edward por me deixar ficar, por cuidar e nunca desistir de mim, por sua bondade que demonstrava em cada sorriso.

Eu tive muito tempo para decorar eu mesma e em ordem alfabética todos os filmes que Edward tinha em suas prateleiras e testei a minha mão em algumas receitas de sobremesas novas. Quando Edward chegou em casa à noite e viu meu avental coberto de farinha colada nas minhas roupas, ele deixou cair as coisas no corredor e fizemos amor, lento e quente contra o balcão. Ele me disse experimentando o creme de limão na minha pele que o gosto era ainda melhor.

Na verdade, não conseguíamos manter nossas mãos longes um do outro. Eu adicionei a esta minha nova rotina de vida em cozinhar e atacar Edward antes que ele tivesse a chance de escorregar do casaco. Sua pele fria do tempo contra o meu calor me excitava quando eu tirava a roupa. Eu também bati minha cabeça contra a parede com tanta força certa vez com a minha emboscada zelosa e excessiva que Edward insistiu que ele tinha que examinar cada centímetro da minha cabeça antes de continuarmos. No geral eu estava bem e, principalmente, tonta de desejo e afeto.

Se isso realmente era a fase da "lua de mel", fiquei surpresa quando Emmett e Rosalie ressurgiram tão cedo. Embora as circunstâncias nos tenha especificamente trazido Edward e eu a vivermos juntos temporariamente, eu estava me sentindo mais confortável com Edward todos os dias. Eu não poderia me manter longe dele.

Depois das nossas eventuais noites sexuais, nós nos colocávamos em um emaranhado de pernas suadas, deixando nossas respirações se acalmarem, e trocávamos sorrisos envidraçados. Meu cotovelo estava apoiado, minha cabeça apoiada na palma da minha mão para olhar pra ele. Eu levemente tracei meus dedos sobre seu ombro direito. Tinha estado um pouco dolorido depois de ele ter arrombado a porta do apartamento, e eu tinha notado isso quando ele desajeitadamente colocava o terno de manhã. Meus dedos se mudaram para seu queixo e deslizaram por sua cabeça despenteando seu cabelo. Imediatamente ele relaxou e fechou seus olhos, tão diferente da sua vigorosa resposta que eu geralmente recebia quando estávamos excitados e agarrando um ao outro.

"Você gosta quando eu mexo no seu cabelo?" Eu perguntei, arrastando meus dedos ao longo do topo da sua cabeça, observando os fios dobrarem e se manterem. Era incrivelmente macio, emaranhado um pouco depois da nossa atividade.

Ele gemeu e suspirou, fechando os olhos, os cílios loiro-avermelhados descansando em cima das angulares maçãs do rosto. "É uma sensação boa."

Meus dedos se moveram lentamente, empurrando a bagunça de fios para cima de sua testa. "Eu teria mexido bagunçando seu cabelo muito mais cedo se eu soubesse o quanto você gostava." Ele parecia tão pacífico.

"Minha mãe costumava fazer isso quando eu era criança, sabendo que isso certamente me colocava pra dormir."

Mais uma vez, eu imaginei Edward como um rapazinho e meu peito se inchou - não como uma sensação maternal, mas algo próximo de um poderoso orgulho carinhoso. "Então, você foi uma criança selvagem e sua mãe teve que encontrar a sua criptonita, hein?" Eu gostava quando éramos leves e brincalhões como agora, apenas curtindo um ao outro.

Sua boca se contraiu quando ele respondeu com sarcasmo: "Você é minha criptonita."

"Eu não tenho certeza se você devia me dar tanto poder," eu o provoquei.

"Eu pensei que fosse mútuo", ele riu.

Seu sorriso foi apertado e torto enquanto ele arqueava como um gigante felino, desfrutando de minhas mãos que passavam nos seus cabelos. Sua reação foi mais excitante do que eu esperava e minhas coxas se apertaram. Minha mão deslizou para baixo se encaminhado por seu abdômen debaixo do lençol. "Talvez _isso_ ", e eu passei meus dedos ao redor de seu eixo,"é a minha criptonita."

Ele ofegou suavemente, endurecendo ainda mais na minha mão. "Isto é algo que você pesquisa com frequência?"

O agarrei mais apertado e o puxei ligeiramente. "Eu não estou confessando nada. Eu disse, talvez." Eu puxei o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes para não rir.

"Bem, se você continuar sendo tão maldosa, eu posso ter que responder o seu desafio", ele disse, abrindo os olhos, o verde neles mostrava um renovado desejo.

"Por favor", incitou, meu sorriso esticando ainda mais no meu rosto.

Edward sentou-se e minha mão caiu pra longe dele. "Você pode se arrepender dessas palavras", ele ameaçou de brincadeira, inclinando-se em mim sem parar. Ele se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas, já beijando um caminho até a minha garganta.

_Arrepender._ Essa simples palavra era muito séria pra mim. "E se você _for _a minha criptonita... Você, você não me machucaria?" Minha voz gradualmente caiu no final, rachando com a minha séria pergunta.

Ele parou e olhou nos meus olhos. "Claro que não", ele sussurrou.

Eu o puxei para perto, arrastando minhas mãos até seu cabelo novamente. "Às vezes... Eu acho que se eu te disser o quanto eu realmente penso em você ou sobre a imensa forma que você me afeta, eu diria que você pode facilmente me machucar. Isso é uma bobagem, eu sei. Mas você é a primeira pessoa que eu deixei... Bem, você sabe disso já. Só estou tentando dizer que... sim, você é a minha criptonita ou meu Calcanhar de Aquiles ou o que você quiser chamar em todos os sentidos que isso parecer. Você nem mesmo tentou me enganar a confessar neste momento. Agora eu divaguei o suficiente para me envergonhar... "

Edward cortou minhas palavras, me beijando com força, até que eu tive que voltar para respirar. "Desculpe, eu não queria te interromper", ele disse sem fôlego. "Eu acho que eu gosto quando você divaga. Definitivamente é um tesão, Senhorita Swan."

O levei para dentro de mim o acariciando e o beijando até que não havia mais nada. Cada respiração ofegante e difícil, sucumbindo à crueza da nossa necessidade.

**~x~**

No dia seguinte, eu estava fazendo a minha lista de compras para a noite, quando o interfone tocou em casa, era Alice.

"Você não deveria ficar no trabalho até mais tarde?" Eu perguntei, mas não infeliz por ver ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros, retirando o casaco e colocando as coisas na mesa da cozinha. "Eu queria passar por aqui e ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Rose me deixou ter a tarde de folga."

"Huh. Bem, eu estou muito bem, lutando apenas contra o tédio e prestes a ir ao mercado. Mas eu estou feliz que você veio. Eu sinto falta da interação social que não seja só a companhia de Edward como nos últimos dias."

"Fico feliz", ela respondeu, o sorriso não alcançando seus olhos. "Talvez eu pudesse sair com você esta tarde, antes de Edward chegar em casa. Se você não tiver outros planos..."

Eu zombei. "Sim, meu dia esta congestionado". Alice ficou invulgarmente silenciosa com o minha sarcástica frase. "Ei, o que há de errado?"

"Hmm? Nada", ela riu fracamente. "Eu ainda estou observando o quão bom este apartamento é."

"Sim, certo. Cospe", ordenei, preocupada com a aparência silenciosa e conturbada nos seus olhos cor de avelã. "Quantas vezes você forçou confissões minhas?"

"Eu sei", ela suspirou quando eu a puxei para o sofá na sala de estar. "É... é tão difícil pra mim admitir que a minha relação tem falhas ou que não é completamente segura."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente, os ombros, finalmente se curvando. Ela parecia tão triste como uma flor murcha. "Jasper está agindo estranho ultimamente."

"Isso é estranho", eu respondi. "Eu nunca o vi agir assim, eu não sei, estranho? O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu não sei. Esta diferente. Eu posso sentir isso. Em um momento ele é todo pegajoso e no próximo...", ela suspirou de novo e percebi que ela estava tentando se impedir de chorar. "A única coisa que eu sei, é que ele esta distante. Pequenos pedaços".

"Ele está fazendo uso de alguma medicação ou algo assim?" Eu me senti ridícula por perguntar isso, mas eu não esperava que Alice tivesse problemas no seu relacionamento.

Minha mente se revirou buscando tudo que parecia diferente. Aqui eu estava em um relacionamento real, e o de Alice era rochoso. Eu queria que todos fossem felizes, especialmente agora que eu tinha descoberto a minha própria felicidade. Contemplar a possibilidade de que as coisas não estavam funcionam para Alice e Jasper machucou meu coração. Eu nunca tinha visto nada menos do que eles sendo tão sólidos com tanto amor. Eu só podia imaginar as preocupações que ela estava atravessando neste momento e prevendo o que tinha acontecido com Edward e eu. Vendo agora... eu imaginei que tudo era possível. Era enervante.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas juntas. "Não que eu saiba... Você acha que pode ser isso?"

Foi a minha vez de dar de ombros. "Eu honestamente não sei. Jasper sempre foi equilibrado e maduro. Constante. Definitivamente isso não é esquisito..."

Alice olhou para mim com os olhos vidrados. "Talvez eu tenha sido uma namorada muito mandona e eu me importo muito com as aparências. Talvez eu o tenha afastado!"

"Eu odeio desafiar você, mas se Jasper sempre estivesse com medo de você, ele teria fugido há muito tempo. Você tem uma personalidade muito forte", eu esclareci.

"Oh," ela respondeu com tristeza.

Eu percebi que eu não estava sendo muito útil como sua amiga. "Talvez eu possa distraí-la, arrastando-a para o mercado agora", eu sugeri.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu dei a ela um aperto reconfortante no ombro.

Nós reunimos nossas coisas, eu coloquei minha lista de compras no meu bolso, saímos pela porta. Andamos um pouco rápido, passando nossos cachecóis ao redor de nossos pescoços os apertando mais contra a brisa fria.

"Você quer que Edward descubra o que pode estar errado com ele?" Eu timidamente perguntei, quebrando o silêncio. Eu percebi que eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado isso para Edward primeiro antes de oferecer este favor para Alice.

"Isso pode ajudar. Eu só queria que Jazz confiasse em mim e contasse o que o está incomodando." Ela estava triste e arrastava os pés enquanto caminhava ao meu lado. Alice sempre era uma agitação, uma mulher com alta energia, que me animava. Vê-la reduzida a esta melancolia estava sendo altamente perturbador.

Eu coloquei um braço em volta dos seus ombros. "Nós vamos descobrir isso, Alice. De alguma maneira nós vamos chegar ao fundo disto. Sinto muito por ter estado tão ausente ultimamente."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não é culpa sua. E mesmo se você estivesse mais ao nosso redor, duvido que teria mudado o comportamento dele."

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, Alice me surpreendeu com um comentário enquanto ela me ajudava a desempacotar as sacolas. "Você mudou, Bella." Eu não tinha certeza de como responder então permaneci em silêncio. "Quero dizer, você ainda é a mesma pessoa, mas agora... você é mais cuidadosa. Percebo como você observa ao seu redor mais cautelosamente, como se James pudesse estar por perto... E você sempre foi mais feroz e prática, mas eu percebi que as suas situações não são tão confortáveis quanto costumava ser."

Eu deslizei alguns legumes para a prateleira de cima da geladeira, percebendo mais uma vez o quanto observadora Alice era. Ela não era apenas agressiva e insistente, ela _conhecia _as pessoas, e sabia em sua mente o que era bom para elas. Às vezes, eu esquecia que ela possuía uma notável qualidade debaixo de seu sorriso brilhante e da natureza contundente.

"Eu acho que é verdade..." Eu admiti calmamente. "Eu tenho muito mais onde me agarrar e do que para temer estar perdendo tempo, mas eu também me sinto bem onde estou com Edward. É vergonhosamente nauseante pensar que eu podia ter perdido tudo isso..." Eu não queria ser prolixo sobre meu romance recém-descoberto quando Alice estava se sentindo tão deprimida.

Alice balançou a cabeça, enquanto ela enrolava os sacos plásticos. "Eu tenho certeza que você não teria afastado Edward. Vocês dois estavam tão atraídos um pelo outro desde o início. Tenha um pouco de fé em si mesma, Bella."

Eu sorri para mim mesma. Edward e eu _estávamos _atraídos um pelo outro desde o início. Para mim, tudo sempre era sobre Edward a partir do momento em que ele substituiu o assento vazio que Emmett deixou na Monty. Agora, não me importava se estivéssemos arranhando os olhos um do outro ou fazendo amor no chão da cozinha, não conseguimos nos manter distantes. Alice tinha me mostrado isso pra mim através de todos os meses do nosso cabo de guerra, e toda a minha confusão geral e frustração. E aqui estava ela de novo, sendo forte e me apoiando, quando ela estava desmoronando por dentro. Meus olhos lacrimejaram inesperadamente.

"Você precisa tirar mais folgas a tarde, Alice. Você sempre sabe o que eu preciso ouvir." Eu esperava que um dia eu pudesse dizer a coisa certa para ajudá-la também, como ela havia feito por mim em muitas ocasiões. Mas eu não sabia como consertar o seu relacionamento.

"Eu bem que gostaria", ela concordou, dando-me um sorriso caloroso.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou estar de volta ao trabalho na segunda-feira."

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de Edward e eu termos nos recheado depois de nos abastecermos com bife e salada, eu perguntei a ele sobre Jasper.

"Eu não notei nada de anormal com ele, ultimamente," Edward me disse alisando a ponta de seus dedos no meu braço.

Ficamos deitados juntos na cama, completamente imersos na nossa bolha de paixão. Estávamos sempre nos tocando, mesmo inocentemente. Eu mexia com a outra mão de Edward, estudando a sua força e sua graça.

"Talvez você pudesse perguntar?"

"Os caras não discutem as coisas dessa maneira como as mulheres fazem. Não é a mesma maneira... Se Jasper quer falar algo pra mim, ele se aproxima de mim."

"Hmph, agora você soou como Emmett," eu resmunguei, insatisfeita com a sua falta de entusiasmo para me ajudar. Embora Emmett confiasse em mim como se eu fosse um cara, como seu parceiro no crime. Com Edward, a dinâmica era um pouco diferente. "Você não notou nada no escritório? Você acha que algo de ruim vai acontecer?"

Edward mudou, trazendo-me ao seu lado confortavelmente. "Não. Jasper é dedicado a ela."

"Você parece muito confiante", eu disse, minha voz murmurou contra seu peito.

Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou, ecoando no peito embaixo da minha orelha. Ele não falou mais, sua única resposta foi enrolar seus braços a minha volta com mais força. Edward amava Alice e Jasper, e eu não entendia por que este novo fato não lhe dizia respeito. Quando seus dedos levemente deslizaram pelas minhas costas, eu deixei minhas preocupações diminuírem e relaxei em seu forte conforto.

**~x~**

Eu finalmente recebi a ligação de minha senhoria me avisando do novo sistema de segurança interno que fora instalado na manhã de ontem e os outros reparos da minha porta. Arrumei minhas coisas devagar na manhã de sábado, enquanto eu esperava por Emmett com receio de me retirar desta nova rotina e rever a cena do crime. Emmett insistiu em me ajudar a carregar as minhas coisas de volta para o meu solitário apartamento e eu não pude recusar. Ele estava ansioso para fazer o que eu precisava, até mesmo sugerindo que ele poderia dormir no meu sofá nos primeiros dias.

Eu não sonhava em ter Emmett encurvado atrás de mim, e Edward ao meu lado pronto para decolar como uma bala para me ajudar. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz. Eu não sei por que Emmett se incomoda em vir até aqui", resmunguei quando eu disse a ele sobre a oferta de Emmett.

Enquanto isso, eu estava vasculhando a minha mala, pressionando pra baixo as minhas roupas, tanto quanto possível. Eu não a tinha superlotado, mas ela estava protelando por algum motivo.

Edward veio por trás de mim, passando as mãos nos meus braços, e docemente beijando meu ombro. Isso tinha se tornado uma saudação familiar, que eu muito aproveitava. "É isso?" perguntou, referindo-se a minha mala.

Balançando a cabeça, eu puxei o zíper a fechando finalmente. Virando-me para encará-lo, meus olhos baixos na altura de seu peito e minhas mãos levemente deslizaram para baixo de sua camisa. Eu estava inquieta e nervosa, e meu estômago estava pesado.

Edward deslizou um dedo no meu queixo, inclinando meu queixo de modo que meus olhos encontraram o seu olhar. Ele estava olhando para mim desse jeito de novo, interrogativo e examinando a minha expressão através da sua observação aguda. Normalmente isso me fazia me sentir desconfortável estar sob seu microscópio, mas agora eu queria que ele só _soubesse_ sem ter que dizer nada.

Forcei um sorriso enquanto sua mão se movia para embalar meu rosto e ele se inclinou, beijando-me lentamente na boca. Seus lábios eram tão familiares pra mim agora, a maneira como ele os deslizava nos meus me seduzindo. Então meus dedos entraram em seu cabelo e o interfone tocou. Nos separamos e eu limpei o canto da minha boca, o gosto dele formigava nos meus lábios antes de evaporar.

"Isso deve ser Emmett," eu disse calmamente.

Eu sai da sala para deixar Emmett entrar enquanto Edward trazia a minha mala para a porta. Emmett ficou de pé, vestido com suas calças cáqui e uma jaqueta de academia, pronto para o trabalho.

"Ei, cara, contente por ver você mais _vestido_ desta vez", ele explodiu uma risada ímpia antes de invadir.

"Fico feliz em ver que você soube como usar o interfone desta vez", Edward rebateu.

Ele riu alto e bateu no ombro de Edward para soltá-lo, recebendo um doloroso sorriso dele. Era difícil dizer se eles estavam brincando ou não durante toda essa troca.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos alcançaram a mala, tropeçando um no outro.

"Está tudo bem, eu entendi", afirmou Emmett, flexionando seus músculos.

"Eu cuido disso. Eu trouxe isso do nosso quarto e vou levar isso lá para baixo." O uso da palavra "nosso" de Edward não escapou a minha atenção e me perguntei se ele estava triste em me ver reclamar por meu próprio apartamento... Sacudi meu humor triste. Edward e eu apenas não estávamos no nível de se conviver juntos em nossa relação ainda.

"Mas você não está atualmente fazendo isso, não daqui por diante. Você coloca isso pra baixo jogo justo."

"Isto não é como roubar a cadeira vazia de alguém."

Os dois homens estavam agora agarrados nas extremidades opostas da mala a puxando.

"Ok vocês dois," eu comecei, me sentando entre eles até que a minha mala caiu no chão com um baque sob com o meu peso. "Podemos nos comprometer por aqui?"

"Bella, diga ao Emmett que eu já estava carregando..."

"Você sabe que eu posso lidar com isso, Bella. Diga ao Edward o quanto eu posso levantar de peso..."

"Basta!" Eu gritei por cima deles, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Eu olhei para cada homem, por sua vez, a decisão de resolver esta disputa ridícula se tornando ainda mais difícil a cada segundo. Emmett, meu muito melhor amigo, olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos esperançosos de chocolate e o olhar de cachorrinho. Os olhos de Edward estavam firmes e tranquilos, todo o seu ser me enfraquecia. Eu suspirei. Isso não era sobre escolher um dos homens, mas sim a compreensão dessa situação.

"Emmett... você pode pegar a minha mala e levá-la para baixo e carregá-la para o carro?" A postura de Edward ficou tensa quando Emmett balançou a mala ao redor do seu corpo e ele a transportou como se fosse um saco de papai noel.

"Não tem problema. Me encontro com você lá embaixo. Bom ver você de novo, Edward. Ah sim e você também doce tela de plasma." Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça realmente saindo.

Depois que ele saiu, eu me virei para Edward. "Hey," eu disse suavemente, observando sua mandíbula flexionada. Minha decisão não tinha outro significado real do que deixar Emmett fazer o que ele tinha vindo fazer.

Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura de Edward. "Ele realmente quer ajudar... talvez possamos retomar de onde paramos?" Automaticamente minhas mãos arrastaram-se de suas costas para seus definidos ombros.

O canto de seu lábio se curvou e ele suspirou, caindo no jogo, eu balancei nas pontas do pé, me estiquei e o beijei, recebendo um aquecido, porém reservados lábios em troca.

Eu deveria ter me esquivado de ter que voltar para o meu apartamento, mas esse pensamento parecia antigo e obsoleto em relação ao meu tempo com Edward. A coisa certa a fazer era sair, mas doía um pouco.

"Quem vai cozinhar pra mim agora?" ele murmurou no meu cabelo, alisando alguns fios do meu rosto com a mão.

Eu sabia que ele não estava se referindo a minha comida, mas a minha ausência em geral. "Você vai ter que vir mais vezes para o meu lugar", eu respondi alegremente, tentando aliviar o clima.

Eu dei a ele um beijinho passando em sua garganta antes dele caminhar comigo para baixo para o carro de Emmett. Eu lutei contra outra onda de tristeza que se abateu com a nossa separação física. Isto estava tão profundamente arraigado em meu intestino que cada nervo do meu corpo parecia reagir com a perda. Eu descrevi isso a irracionalidade do fato de que eu tinha tido um momento muito difícil recentemente lidando com o efeito James que tinha afetado a minha vida e agora fortemente eu estava agarrada ao Edward. Sinceramente, eu não estava apenas com ele pelo conforto, era com o quanto mais próximo nós tínhamos nos tornado depois que eu me permiti me abrir. As provocações do Sr. Cullen que eu antes desprezava ainda estavam lá, mas o seu verdadeiro eu preencheu todo o resto das lacunas, dando-me quase uma imagem completa do homem que eu tinha passado a admirar ainda mais.

Eu vi seu reflexo no espelho do retrovisor quando fomos embora, Edward de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, seu cabelo se movendo com o vento.

Eu me fortaleci e foquei na estrada em frente. Agora nós podemos estar livres para a nossa privacidade e continuar a explorar um ao outro sem partilhar dos nossos momentos pessoais como um perseguidor. O futuro estava aberto e exposto em largos caminhos convidativos diante de nós. Fiquei confortável com isso, enquanto entrávamos na familiar rua onde meu prédio estava aninhado. Ele estava entre dois pinheiros da mesma forma como eu o tinha deixado.

Depois que eu fiz o meu check-in com a minha senhoria pegando as novas chaves, Emmett puxou minha mala até as escadas. Ele se ofereceu para ficar por um pouco, mas eu não aceitei, assegurando-lhe que eu ficaria bem e estava me sentindo cansada. Eu simplesmente não estava no clima para me socializar. Ele apertou-me em seu abraço de urso antes de sair.

Além da nova porta, meu lugar estava exatamente o mesmo. Quando inicialmente entrei, eu estava extremamente aliviada por ter Emmett comigo pela primeira vez. Por minha mente piscavam memórias de James sentado na minha cadeira, em pé no balcão, sangrando no chão. Eu joguei para longe as imagens e foquei em desembalar as minhas coisas. Embora o local estivesse limpo e reparado, eu limpei o apartamento inteiro novamente.

No momento em que eu terminei, já era fim de tarde e eu estava cansada. O sol mergulhou por trás do horizonte, lançando feixes de laranja antes de se extinguir. Imediatamente, eu acendi todas as luzes. O escuro nunca mais seriam o mesmo para mim novamente, pelo menos não imediatamente.

Sem muito mais o que fazer, eu passei um tempo extra afofando meus travesseiros e alisei os lençóis antes de subir para a cama fria. Eu não estava acostumada a como tão _tranquila_ ela estava. Eu falava com Edward, mesmo em sussurros, me ocupava tanto que o novo silêncio era assustador. Eu quis me concentrar no fato de que eu tinha dormido aqui muito mais sozinha do que ao contrário, e que fazer isso novamente me faria mais forte e auto suficiente.

Eu rolei sobre o meu lado e fiquei cara a cara com o meu telefone colocado no meu criado-mudo. Ele zombou de mim, sabendo que eu queria ligar para aquela pessoa... Teria sido mais adequado e menos carente seu enviasse uma mensagem de texto pra ele, mas eu tinha apenas o meu telefone fixo, então eu teria que apenas engolir isso e ligar, e comprar um celular novo amanhã.

Eu já havia memorizado o número de Edward e lentamente os soquei de propósito. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

"Bella?"

"Oi..."

Nós começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo, e de repente paramos. Eu ri baixinho quando ele fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: "Como você está?"

"Oh você sabe... Eu estou bem", eu respondi vagamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele educadamente perguntou.

Olhei ao redor. O que eu estava fazendo? "Apenas deitada na cama," eu disse a verdade. "E, olhando para o teto."

"Viu algo interessante lá em cima?"

"Não na verdade."

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu. Imaginei que Edward e eu precisávamos praticar conversar ao telefone um pouco mais.

"A sua cama esta fria?" Ele finalmente me perguntou em voz baixa.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu vou para aí." Sua linha desligou antes que eu pudesse processar o que ele tinha me dito. Eu já estava sorrindo.

Eu estava bem acordada, longe de cochilar, empurrei para fora o meu cobertor. Eu chequei meus e-mails, na esperança de me distrair um pouco mais, enquanto eu esperava por Edward. Quando eu deslizava através da minha caixa de email para excluir alguns o meu cursor parou em algo novo na minha caixa de entrada. Rosalie Lawrence _._

_Isabella,_

_Espero que este e-mail a encontre bem. Talvez você queira almoçar comigo na segunda-feira? Lawrence Associates aguarda o seu retorno._

_Rosalie Lawrence_

Atordoada, eu tive que reler a mensagem várias vezes para me certificar de que não estava imaginando. Enviei a ela uma resposta rápida aceitando o convite, minha mente correndo em círculos com o peculiar pedido. Foi objetivo de forma sucinta a verdadeira Rosalie, mas era mais do que um educado inquérito entre funcionários além de... inesperado.

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 25**

_"O que você viu?" Rose perguntou em um sussurro alto._

_"Havia alguém lá dentro com ele", respondeu ela em um tom imparcial e manteve os olhos olhando para a frente. "Uma mulher."_

_"Desgraçado." Engoli em seco, chocada e confusa. "Eu não posso acreditar que Jasper faria algo assim."_

_"Parecia que eles estavam conversando, mas eu não conseguia ver nada. O ângulo do muro estava bloqueando", acrescentou._

_Continuamos seguindo Jasper de volta na direção que ele veio. No meio do caminho de volta ao seu apartamento, ele desviou em direção ao centro. A área era ocupada com mais pessoas andando, mesmo numa noite de segunda-feira. As pequenas multidões nos ajudavam a ficar escondidas e poderíamos segui-lo mais de perto sem se preocupar em fazer muito barulho, mas enquanto nos movemos mais pessoas passavam, tornando cada vez mais difícil mantê-lo à vista. Alice estava determinada, porém, e, eventualmente, Rose e eu ficamos para trás._

_Jasper estacionou em um boteco e foi então que nos encontramos com Alice. Eu imaginava que eu parecia um naufrago selvagem com tufos de cabelo caindo fora do meu coque. Enquanto isso, Rose parecia impecável em suas botas de salto alto de couro, calças pretas justas e um casaco longo amarrado na cintura._

_"E agora?" Eu perguntei, arrumando o meu cabelo._

_"Simples. Sentamos em uma mesa na parte de trás e continuamos assistindo," Alice disse, tirando sua identidade._

_O lugar era escuro e cheirava moderadamente. Era um pub de estilo irlandês, com uma barra de madeira desgastado e mesinhas tortas cambaleando por todo o espaço. O ar com calor de cerveja velha foi bem-vindo contra os nossos rostos frios. Jasper estava sentado no bar, claramente esperando por alguém. Pediu uma cerveja, que mostrou que ele não estava com nenhuma pressa para sair._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quem se enganou com essa bela toda doméstica ai? No final ela achou aquele falso escudo não é verdade e se escondeu atrás dele novamente! É a imaturidade de achar que os seus sentimentos são uma fraqueza vamos dar mais tempo a garota!_

_Eu fiquei com o coração apertado com um Edward com as mãos no bolso e o carro se afastando e ela nem deu um telefonema pra ele falando como estava no apartamento!_

_*Chateada com isso*_

_Tudo que ele queria era ser convidado pra dar esse passo com ela, já que ela não deixou eu *cof cof* adorei ele correndo pra esquentar a cama fria dela!_

_E quem ai esta dizendo: Vem Edward eu cozinho e esquento a cama pra vc, baby?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**Esses dois juntos são uma coisa linda, mas ta na hora dela dar um passo a mais, eles funcionam bem morando juntos e com certeza dariam certo. Ela indo embora e ele todo amuado com isso só prova que ele a quer lá para sempre, e óbvio que eles não iam conseguir dormir separados. O que será que a Rose quer com a Bella? E pela preview, o que o Jasper está fazendo?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Continuem comentando, por favor. Quero ver se consigo encerrar a fic esse mês já que só faltam 4 capítulos**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"Não há nada como a língua afiada de um bom amigo para cortar as mentiras que contamos a nós mesmos." - Laura Moncur_

_"Amar profundamente em uma direção nos torna mais amáveis em todas as outras." - Anne-Sophie Swetchine_

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

"Um vinho branco, por favor, o que você tiver no copo," Rose disse ao garçom.

Ele era jovem e desengonçado com um pomo de Adão que se projetava desajeitadamente e grandes olhos azuis de aparência inocente. Estavam atualmente arregalados e fixos, como ele anotava o confiante pedido educado de Rose. Com seu vacilante comportamento ansioso para agradar, parecia como se tivesse começado a trabalhar no bistrô recentemente. Ele certamente não estava preparado para ter a bela Rosalie Lawrence aparecendo durante o seu turno de hoje.

Nervoso, ele se virou para mim. "E para você, senhorita?"

Inferno, eu estava nervosa, também. Felizmente, eu não tinha que debater sobre se pedir álcool durante a minha hora de almoço era apropriado. "Eu vou ter o mesmo."

Ele me deu um sorriso trêmulo e lançou outro tímido, olhar interessado para Rose antes de sair. Pobre garoto.

Este almoço estava mais complicado do que eu imaginava. Rose perguntou como eu estava me sentindo e eu disse a ela que eu estava melhor e feliz por estar de volta ao trabalho.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso", ela respondeu enigmaticamente.

Além dos pequenos tilintar de talheres nos pratos e conversas tranquilas das outras mesas, o silêncio correu e caiu sobre nossa mesa quase que imediatamente. Fingi estar levemente distraída por outras pessoas que estavam sentando em torno de nós. Rosalie era minha superior no trabalho e eu tive que seguir seu exemplo, portanto, eu mantive minha boca fechada na incerteza. Foram os dois minutos mais longos da minha vida até que o nosso vinho chegou.

Da mesma forma Rose e eu pegamos as taças e tomamos um gole, engolindo o líquido frio. Limpei a boca com um guardanapo quando Rose pousou o copo vazio na mesa, fazendo uma expressão franzida.

"Bem, isso está melhor", ela admitiu.

Eu sorri. Havia mais silêncio, mas minha paciência começou a vacilar e um tópico que eu estava preparada para evitar veio voando para fora da minha boca. "Então... como está o Emmett?"

"Você não o viu no sábado?" ela perguntou com uma fina sobrancelha levantada.

Eu joguei para trás o último gole do meu vinho. "Certo, sim. Ele me ajudou a levar a minha mala de volta para o meu apartamento."

"Eu estou supondo que você ficou com Edward durante toda a semana?" ela continuou, brincando com a haste do seu copo vazio.

Por um breve momento, eu tinha esquecido que Rosalie era a minha chefe e me preocupado que ela iria desaprovar o meu envolvimento com Edward, uma vez que trabalhávamos juntos—apesar dela ter me encorajado a estar com ele no passado. O que eu tinha com Edward era real agora e eu não queria que entrasse em conflito com o meu trabalho.

O garçom prontamente apareceu do nada com duas taças novas. Eu já gostei desse bistrô.

"Bem, sim. Ele tem uma visão nobre da cidade e aparelhos de última geração", eu brinquei secamente, voltando para os meus caminhos confortáveis de desvio.

Depois de uma pausa, Rose jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto.

Meio assustada com sua explosão, eu ri um pouco e tomei outro gole do meu copo de vinho. Depois de um momento, a nossa risada nervosa morreu e Rose ficou muito séria.

"Você sabe o que N.O.W.* é, Isabella?"

_***N.O.W.: **__National Organization of Women_

Minhas feições enrugaram quando eu brevemente procurei no meu cérebro. "Você está falando sobre a Organização Nacional das Mulheres?"

Ela quase sorriu. "Sim, exatamente. Você já pensou em entrar?" Ela lambeu os lábios, rapidamente continuando e não parando o tempo suficiente para que eu respondesse. "Às vezes ele ajuda depois... eu costumava a me voluntariar em tempo parcial logo depois que me formei na Faculdade de Direito."

Perguntas cresceram em minha mente enquanto eu me perguntava por que Rose estava trazendo à tona o assunto e, além disso, por que ela se juntou a isso. Parte de mim pensou que poderia ter sido um estágio, mas pela gravidade de sua expressão, eu suspeitava alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Eu estava prestes a perguntar educadamente, mas ela continuou novamente, agora desviando o olhar para o copo de vinho na frente dela. Sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Há muito tempo atrás, em circunstâncias muito diferentes, eu estava em uma situação semelhante à que você esteve, mas... eu não tinha ninguém para me salvar."

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e meu estômago deu uma cambalhota pesada pelo que Rosalie tinha acabado de compartilhar. Mais perguntas deslizaram na minha mente, mas eu estava muito sobrecarregada para falar algo. Rosalie Lawrence parecia nunca mostrar qualquer sinal disso no jeito que ela comandava o escritório ou até mesmo em particular. Ela era corajosa e vibrante, confiante com sua sexualidade e responsável por si mesma. No fundo, outra coisa se escondia, e eu não era mais ignorante do quão fortemente independente e complexa ela era.

Vendo minha expressão, ela relaxou um pouco e falou em voz baixa, em tom tranquilizador.

"Como eu disse, foi há muito tempo. Eu estava no meu último ano da faculdade de direito e pensei que tinha encontrado o homem dos meus sonhos. Pensei que ia me formar, arranjar um emprego em uma pequena empresa, e viveria feliz para sempre com um jovem elegante marido." Seu rosto ligeiramente torceu com a memória.

Engolindo em seco, eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz. "Esta é a razão pela qual você me convidou para almoçar?" Perguntei gentilmente.

"Um deles, sim", ela respondeu, encontrando meus olhos curiosos com uma expressão solene. "Eu só queria te dizer que se você precisar confiar em ninguém sobre o que quase aconteceu, eu seria a pessoa certa. E há sempre o N.O.W."

"Eu... obrigada." Eu ainda estava atordoada demais para formar mais palavras. Rose estava me oferecendo uma saída, se eu precisasse de uma.

Uma mistura de emoções sacudiu através de mim. Eu queria confessar que dormia com as luzes acesas quando Edward não estava comigo, que eu mantinha a TV ligada pelo ruído de fundo, e que eu só gostava de cozinhar na cozinha de Edward agora. Meu peito se apertou e eu pisquei as lágrimas começando a queimar. Tanta coisa havia mudado nos últimos meses, tudo porque não tínhamos uma vida robótica, mas nós compartilhamos as coisas pouco a pouco. Eu tive o impulso de chorar e abraçar a minha chefe. Sentei-me em frente a ela, meus pensamentos se movendo para a mulher que ela costumava ser, e a que ela era agora. Como as pessoas mudam nossas vidas de maneiras imprevistas. Como James. Como Emmett. Será que o meu amigo sabe do passado de cicatrizes de sua namorada?

"Royce King", afirmou, quebrando meus pensamentos confusos. Meus olhos se encontraram com os seus penetrantes olhos azuis novamente. Seu tom era prosaico e não tinha nenhuma emoção forte como eu esperava. "Esse era o seu nome."

"Você mencionou que vocês iriam se casar?" Perguntei hesitante, não querendo intrometer no passado doloroso de Rose.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, tomando um gole de vinho. "Ele era atraente, interessante e de uma família rica. Mas você tem que entender, apesar do jeito mimado, Royce sabia como encantar uma mulher com seus modos e dinheiro. A "Família Vanderbilt" das famílias você poderia dizer, que segue várias gerações de empresários que adquiriram sua riqueza como se o ar que respiram e vivem muito além de seus meios.

Eu era jovem, ávida, e no topo percentual da minha classe. Eu sempre quis ser a melhor e ter tudo para ser _perfeita._ Ele não tinha nenhum problema para me deixar deslumbrada. Eu não sabia do que ele era capaz... na noite antes da formatura, quando todo o campus estava tendo festas, ele e seus amigos de fraternidade estavam muito animados. Fui levada para um quarto, tropeçando com algumas bebidas em mim. Eu não tinha ninguém. Ninguém estava lá para me salvar, não como você."

Meus olhos ardiam e ficaram embaçados quando estremeci por dentro por sua história dolorosa. Uma lágrima salgada caiu no meu rosto e eu rapidamente limpei. "Sinto muito", eu sussurrei, limpando a garganta.

"Obrigada. Enfim, eu lidei com isso há muito tempo e tive muitas memórias novas que são felizes e agradáveis. E eu conheci Emmett." Seu sorriso apertado espalhou e seus olhos se suavizaram quando seu nome saiu de seus lábios.

"Eu estou feliz", eu disse, bebendo mais do vinho gelado. "Eu aprecio que você confie em mim, e compartilhe algo pessoal que você queria esquecer."

Nós conversamos mais e eu disse a ela um pouco sobre a minha situação com James e quão maravilhoso Edward tinha sido. Ela escutou com calmo interesse e expressou seu alívio que as coisas correram bem. Fomos ao longo de alguns detalhes legais sobre o julgamento de James, bem antes de deixar nossos pensamentos permanecerem em silêncio momentâneo enquanto tomamos o nosso vinho. Eu sabia que Rose era uma mulher excepcional, ambiciosamente eclipsando todos os homens em trajes ao longo de sua carreira, e apesar da simpatia dolorosa que eu sentia por suas experiências difíceis, eu admirava ainda mais para superar esse tipo de dificuldade.

De repente, seus olhos se intensificaram e ela colocou a taça para baixo. "Há outra coisa que eu queria lhe perguntar…" Estranhamente, ela começou a parecer tímida.

Sentei-me ereta, mantendo meus dedos em torno da haste da minha própria raça.

"Você..." Ela fez uma pausa, pensando sobre suas palavras por um momento. Eu estava com medo DO silêncio constrangedor comandar novamente. Então seus distintos olhos azuis me olharam com firmeza. "Esqueça que eu sou sua chefe agora. Eu quero que você seja honesto comigo, de mulher para mulher." Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Você acha que Emmett é sério sobre mim?"

Esta era Rosalie Lawrence. A orgulhosamente, mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci. Ela andava ao redor do escritório com autoridade inabalável e confiança. Ela poderia tirar o ar de uma sala inteira com a sua presença. Eu fiquei sem palavras.

"Isso é uma pegadinha?"

E foi aí que eu vi. Toda a sua preocupação e incerteza esticando para a superfície. O rosto dela caiu, fazendo o seu melhor para esconder atrás de outro gole de vinho.

"Quero dizer, é claro que ele é." Emmett não tinha confessado seu amor por ela?" Eu estou surpresa com sua pergunta," Eu emendei. "Você, acima de qualquer um, não tem nada para se preocupar."

Isso pareceu surpreendê-la. "Eu não entendo", ela disse cautelosamente.

Eu realmente tenho que soletrar pra ela? Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bem, você é inteligente. Você te uma aparência… perfeita, uma carreira de sucesso, e chama a atenção de qualquer um."

"Qualquer um?"

"Será que você chegou a ver como o nosso garçom olhou para você antes? O pobre garoto estava tremendo e corando."

Mais uma vez, o nosso garçom teve um timing perfeito e voltou para pegar os nossos pedidos. Rose olhou para ele desta vez com interesse, examinando-o mais profundamente. Isso chamou atenção quando ele terminou de rabiscar no seu bloco e corou profundamente antes de fugir correndo para levar o pedido.

"Hmm..." ela comentou, pensativa. "Eu não costumo observar as pessoas a menos que haja uma perturbação ou prazo no escritório..."

Voltando ao tema em questão, perguntei: "Existe uma razão específica para que você esteja _me_ perguntando isso?"

Ela colocou a taça sobre a mesa e alisou a toalha de mesa à sua frente. "Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém e isso me intimida." Eu intimidava Rosalie Lawrence? Eu tossi de surpresa e o vinho queimou na minha garganta. Eu senti como se estivesse caído em um universo alternativo, de repente. Rose continuou enquanto eu balbuciava atrás do meu guardanapo. "Além disso, você é muito bonita e tem muita experiência com os homens. Entende?"

Eu empurrei o meu guardanapo de lado e peguei a água gelada, engolindo. "Você não gosta que eu seja amiga de Emmett e acha que eu sou uma vagabunda", eu imaginei, sorrindo.

"Não", ela riu. "Tenho quase certeza de que Emmett é um vagabundo maior. E se você é uma, não é realmente da minha conta."

"Verdade. Espere, como você sabia que Emmett era..."

"Como se fosse um grande segredo?" Ela sorriu e suspirou. "Olha, é difícil sair com um homem que teve mais mulheres do que cortes de cabelo." Ela se inclinou para frente, as sobrancelhas finas se juntando em uma expressão preocupada. "Isso deixa uma mulher—mesmo alguém como eu—insegura."

"Ele está totalmente sério sobre você, Rosalie", eu respondi com firmeza.

O pobre garoto voltou com a nossa comida e movi o meu garfo em volta da minha salada, pensativa. Pelo que eu sabia agora sobre Rose, não parecia completamente estranho para ela não apresentar Emmett a seu pai. E tudo isso escondido e se esgueirando... Sr. Lawrence seria extremamente protetor de sua filha contra todos, e apesar de tão junto ela estava, essa relação havia sido totalmente nova para ela. Ela queria que funcionasse. Eu só esperava que Emmett tivesse os mesmos planos em mente. Eu não gosto da ideia do meu melhor amigo experimentando algo tão intimamente novo assim com a minha chefe, a menos que ele estava disposto a se amarrar. Se ele deixasse a Rose, eu poderia ter de matá-lo eu mesma.

"Rosalie, eu nunca vi Emmett tão feliz e tão... _comprometido_ como ele está com você", eu disse com completa sinceridade. "Nunca. Eu estou muito feliz que você deu a ele uma chance." Engoli em seco, percebendo como as minhas próprias palavras aplicavam a mim mesma.

O rosto de Rose se iluminou e abriu com o que eu só poderia rotular como o maior o sorriso verdadeiro que eu já vi de suas expressões estoicas habituais.

Seus traços continuaram a aquecer e brilhar. "Obrigada... Bella. Isso realmente é um alivio de se ouvir."

Ela olhou para o prato e começou a cortar seu frango contente. Eu drenei minha terceira taça e olhei em volta atrás do pobre garoto. Eu o peguei olhando para nós do outro lado do salão e eu acenei meu copo vazio para ele. Ele prontamente me trouxe um novo. _Bom garoto._

Eu mastiguei pensativamente. "Você se importa se eu perguntar...?"

"Você está se perguntando por que eu estaria interessada em alguém como Emmett," ela cortou minha pergunta.

"Estou curiosa, sim."

Ela tomou um gole de vinho, o rosto com um rubor muito atraente. Ela sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, assemelhando-se a minha chefe novamente. Por um segundo, eu senti como se estivesse sentada em frente a sua mesa, em vez de uma mesa em um restaurante.

"Os homens gostavam de me ter em seus braços como uma companhia para festas e me mostrar para seus amigos. Após Royce, eu lavei as mãos para os homens que só se preocupavam com status. Uma vez eu estava pronta para começar a ver as pessoas novamente, foi difícil encontrar alguém que não era um completo idiota." Ela se inclinou mais uma vez, seu corpo relaxando e os olhos brilhando. "Mas Emmett... ele é tão pé no chão e real. Desde o início ele sempre foi muito aberto e genuíno. Eu gostei muito disso. Ele não se preocupa com status e ele me respeita. Ele se preocupa com quem eu sou sob a pacote bonito... e ele me faz rir. Ele não é nem um pouco chato. Ele tem esse fogo honesto sobre ele." Ela sorriu quase secretamente, deixando suas memórias jogarem em suas feições. Então ela olhou para mim, saindo de seu devaneio. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

De repente, eu tenho uma imagem muito completa de Rose. Uma mulher bonita que carrega as pressões de ser filha única de um pai rico, protetor, Rose chamava a admiração de todo o homem e o desprezo de cada mulher, o que levava a pessoas como Royce, e, em seguida, ao isolamento e à solidão. Eu não conseguia mais encontrar em mim mesma algo para culpá-la por ser tão amarga e desagradável, e fechada em geral com as pessoas.

As circunstâncias e os ambientes eram completamente diferentes, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir que Rose e eu éramos parecidas. Ela achou uma pessoa que era boa para ela, e mesmo que às vezes era ainda difícil para eu admitir, eu encontrei uma pessoa que era boa para mim também. Edward nem sempre tinha sido franco comigo até recentemente, mas ele me empurrou em pequenas coisas que me ajudaram a perceber o tipo de pessoa que eu secretamente queria ser.

Eu tive o forte desejo de dar Rosalie algum divertimento real—coisas que ela provavelmente tinha sentido falta por algum tempo. Minha chefe pode realmente vir a ser uma amiga incrível... e se Emmett a amava, isso era bom o suficiente para mim. A felicidade penetrou em meu interior e meu peito inchou com a oportunidade.

"Eu sei _exatamente _o que você quer dizer", eu respondi com um sorriso e levantei o copo dela. "Aos caras legais. Que possamos segurar os que temos já que o resto está em extinção."

"E para nós", Rose acrescentou. "Por dar-lhes a oportunidade."

"Saúde."

Nós bebemos sem a menor cerimônia, esvaziando nossas taças.

Como a pessoa direta que eu conhecia, a sagacidade de Rose foi rápida e direta, e tínhamos semelhantes senso de humor seco. Ela queria que eu dissesse mais sobre Emmett e como ele era antes de se conhecerem. Não tive nenhum problema embaraçoso com meu melhor amigo e comecei a dizer-lhe algumas das situações ultrajantes que ele tinha se metido.

"Ele correu nu pelas ruas?" Rose se engasgou com uma explosão de risadas, sua taça de vinho derramando por seu aperto frouxo.

"Não totalmente, mas a maioria de suas roupas já haviam sido arrancadas. Você devia tê-lo visto. Eram três da manhã, as chaves tinham sumido e ele estava choramingando na minha porta sobre um encontro que deu errado! Ele estava exausto de correr que ele caiu no meu sofá como uma pilha de trapos."

Rose tomou um longo gole de seu vinho, seu rosto ruborizado com o consumo excessivo de álcool. "Bem feito por tentar esgueirar-se pela janela de trás de seu quarto com um pit bull que vive no quintal", ela comentou.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu tinha lhe dito," Eu ri, balançando meu copo vazio novamente para o garçom. "Ele está tão bem comportado desde que te conheceu", eu acrescentei docemente.

"Excelente. Espero que meu pa- Sr. Lawrence não cheque seus o seu recorde denúncias. Tenho certeza que ele tem um pouco", ela meditou.

Lembrei-me de quando Charlie costumou fazer uma verificação de antecedentes em cada cara que namorei depois que eu tinha saído para a faculdade e me encolhi com seu nome.

"E… o _Sr. Lawrence _aprovou Emmett?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade genuína. Eu tinha certeza de que Emmett havia pelo menos sido apresentado ao Sr. Lawrence na festa de Natal da empresa. Eu teria adorado ser uma mosca na parede para observar que a troca particular.

"Ele ainda está se acostumando com a sua única filha correndo atrás de um homem", ela sorriu. "Mas eles gostam um do outro. Sr. Lawrence é um dos poucos homens de meia-idade que eu conheço que ainda levanta pesos com regularidade e quando Em ofereceu para levá-lo para a academia de graça, as coisas caminharam."

"Hmm..." Eu cantarolei com um sorriso. Eu ainda estava tentando imaginar o Chefe Swan e Edward Cullen em uma sala juntos sem ouvir a espingarda do meu pai sendo carregada.

"Certamente Edward conheceu seu pai agora", Rose comentou interrogativamente, agitando o copo para uma recarga. Ela arrotou silenciosamente atrás de sua mão com um sorriso calmo.

"Isso é difícil, na verdade. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir como abordar o assunto. Meu pai tem uma vasta coleção de armas."

"E o que te faz pensar que o meu não?" Sua risada soou, estridente e alto.

Comecei a rir, imaginando Emmett e Edward correndo pelas ruas da cidade com Sr. Lawrence e o Chefe os seguindo com espingardas.

Eu estava começando a perder o controle de nossas recargas e nosso ambiente geral, apenas focando minha conversa com Rosalie—que manteve acabando em ataques de riso. Eu estava feliz e alegre e me divertindo com as coisas mais simples. Eu estava _bêbada_.

Surpreendendo nós duas, Alice apareceu do nada e sentou na cadeira perpendicular para nós.

"Alice!" Exclamei.

"Jogar gazeta? Não me lembro de lhe dar à tarde de folga novamente", Rose apontou em opróbrio simulada.

Nós dois olhou para o outro e começou a rir de novo. O ar varrido para fora de mim, como eu ri até que eu não conseguia respirar por mais tempo. Eu respirei fundo, tentando afastar a sensação vertiginosa, e enxugou os olhos. Rose começou a abanar-se com uma mão, recuperando também. Nós estávamos muito bêbado para perceber a falta de humor de Alice imediatamente.

Ela parecia cansada e triste.

"Oh querida, era apenas uma brincadeira..." Eu disse, esfregando seu braço levemente.

Seu rosto quebrou com uma forte emoção e lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos. Nós duas nos inclinamos para ela, mas ela levantou uma mão, recompondo-se enquanto virou a cabeça. Rose e eu trocamos um olhar. Quando Alice nos enfrentou mais uma vez, sua pele estava vermelha.

"Não, não... Eu estou bem," ela chorou baixinho. "Não é isso. É... É...", ela guinchou, finalmente, quebrando com um pequeno grito e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

A sensação temporariamente vertiginosa de felicidade declinava enquanto me concentrei em Alice. Ela ainda estava vagando nessa estranheza com Jasper e parecia que as coisas não tinham começado a melhorar desde a semana passada. Preocupação inundou minha mente confusa. As coisas estavam muito bem com o meu relacionamento e com o de Rose, mas Alice - aquela cuja relação foi sempre feliz em pedra - estava sofrendo.

"Você parece um furão gritando, acalme-se," eu disse, esfregando suas costas suavemente. "É o Jasper?"

Ela assentiu atordoada, enxugando os olhos.

Rose deu-nos um olhar confuso.

"Jasper está agindo estranho ultimamente, distante", Alice explicou. "Jesus, eu preciso de uma bebida." Ela pegou minha taça de vinho e bebeu.

"Posso lhe servir alguma coisa, senhorita?" Um garçom se aproximou enquanto ela colocava o meu copo vazio na mesa.

Eu olhei para ele duas vezes, inclinando para trás para olhar o garçom desconhecido. "Onde está o pobre garoto?" Eu perguntei, esquecendo meu filtro interno enquanto observei o jovem alto, de estatura média na minha frente.

"Kevin teve que sair. Seu turno acabou...", ele respondeu educadamente e se virou para Alice. Kevin? O adolescente desajeitado parecia mais como Simon ou a Eugene. Meus risos conspícuos caíram com um soluço. Eu cobri minha boca com as costas da minha mão.

"Eu quero o que elas estão bebendo," Alice pediu com uma fungada.

Depois que ele saiu, Alice nos deu toda a sua atenção novamente. "De qualquer forma, eu não estou matando trabalho. O dia ACABOU. Vocês estão bebendo durante toda à tarde?" Ela perguntou com incredulidade.

Rose e eu começamos a rir de novo. "Oops...", eu admiti timidamente. "Então o que aconteceu com Jasper? Você falou com ele?" Perguntei séria.

Alice suspirou quando Rose inclinou-se com preocupação e interesse. "Eu tentei... Eu estava muito ocupada com um processo", ela disse, olhando para nós, "Mas eu acho que ele estava me evitando, também. Quando eu tentei me aproximar dele novamente quando estávamos saindo, ele me dispensou e disse que tinha planos. Quero dizer, nós sempre saímos depois do trabalho! Como ele poderia ter planos?" ela perguntou com voz estridente.

"Às vezes caras tem planos," disse Rose com calma.

Alice balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, não o Jasper. Nós sempre saímos! Ou pelo menos ele se despedia com um beijo! Ele simplesmente saiu correndo..." Seus ombros caíram e ela parecia derrotada. "Isso vem acontecendo com muita frequência ultimamente. Ele está... ele vai me deixar", ela lamentou.

Abracei a Alice de lado enquanto Rose desajeitadamente bateu seu ombro. "Não vamos nos deixar levar agora", eu acalmei. O comportamento de Jasper estava ficando mais estranho a cada hora. Ele amava tudo sobre Alice, mesmo as partes mais loucas quando ela estava animadamente descontrolada ou tentando novos projetos, ele ficou com ela através de cada planejamento e evento. E eles tinham alguns momentos afetuosos no escritório quando eles pensavam ninguém estava olhando. Eles tinham estado perfeitamente felizes por mais um ano. Por que ele iria se comportar assim?

"Eu concordo", Rose interrompeu. "Você quer que eu peça a ele para trabalhar até tarde hoje à noite?" ela ofereceu com um sorriso maligno.

Alice riu, enxugando os olhos e soluçou. "Talvez. Eu estou muito irritada com ele agora."

"Eu acho que nós devemos segui-lo hoje à noite," eu interrompi. "Quero dizer, se você realmente quer ver o que ele está fazendo..."

Os olhos de Alice brilharam. "Sim! Deus, eu estou tão chateada que não tinha pensado nisso antes. Vou jogar meu equipamento de espionagem sobre ele", ela concordou, com o queixo levantando-se com determinação. Seus olhos já estavam com aros vermelhos, mas agora eles se estreitaram quando ela se concentrou em seus novos planos.

"Você tem equipamentos de espionagem?" Rose perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Revirei os olhos e recostei na cadeira enquanto Alice listou sua coleção.

"...Uma pequena câmera de vídeo com Bluetooth, óculos de visão noturna, uma escuta, rastreamento por GPS..."

Eu bocejei, olhando para cima, assim que o nosso novo garçom chegou com três copos de vinho.

"Certo" eu a cortei "Uma última bebida para dar sorte. E eu quero dizer a última ou vou estar desmaiado na rua durante esta pequena missão."

**~x~**

Completamente bêbadas e vestidas com roupas pretas, nós três corremos na ponta dos pés pela rua como veados silenciosamente correndo pela mata. Eu estava com minhas alças pretas de aeróbica e uma camisa de gola alta para esquentar. Todas tínhamos o cabelo amarrado e Alice cobriu seus curtos fios esvoaçantes sob um boné de esportes azul.

Mesmo que eu tivesse mais experiência com câmeras de vídeo, Rose insistiu que ela fosse responsável por isso, porque ela tinha a mão mais firme. Eu tinha um gravador de voz e uma pequena lanterna escondida em meu sutiã e Alice segurava os óculos de visão noturna, binóculos, e tudo aquilo que estava em sua pequena mochila.

Com agilidade, nós seguimos Jasper em um raio de dois blocos, logo que ele deixou o seu apartamento, andando rapidamente pela rua às sete e meia. Ele estava sozinho, até agora, o que foi um alívio para todas nós, mas ele estava definitivamente em uma missão. Ele não virou e não parecia paranoico ou desconfiado. Isso era um bom sinal, os homens culpados não tem bons olhares para o que está em torno deles.

Depois de 35 minutos de caminhada, pulos, e agachando-se em modo furtivo, finalmente vimos Jasper parar em um edifício. Estava escuro, sem uma placa, e parecia fechado para a noite. Nossa atenção se animou quando alguém o deixou entrar através de uma entrada lateral.

Assim que a porta fechou, Alice virou-se para nós. "Oh meu Deus, ele é um drogado", ela respirou rapidamente.

"Relaxe, Alice," Eu adverti em um sussurro alto. "Não vamos começar a tirar conclusões ainda. Pior acontecer, podemos cair numa cilada no final da noite."

"Eu sei como deixar um cara de joelhos em dois ataques com o salto do meu sapato", Rose acrescentou.

Eu bufei enquanto Alice nos silenciou, ajustando seus óculos de visão noturna e olhando por eles.

Inclinei-me, perguntando se eu poderia dar uma olhada também. "O que você vê?" Eu sussurrei.

"Nada ainda, mas você pode por favor parar fungar no meu ombro?" Alice resmungou, apertando os olhos nos óculos.

"Desculpe."

Esperamos pelo que parecia ser uma quantidade infinita de tempo. Meu relógio de pulso mostrou que só tinham sido 45 minutos, mas meu corpo estava começando a doer e o dia estava caindo sobre mim. Eu ficava mudando meu peso de um calcanhar ao outro enquanto agachava atrás de alguns caixotes do lixo. Meus tornozelos estavam doloridos da posição e Rose continuou enrugando o nariz com o cheiro de lixo por perto. Alice admitiu que ela não podia ver muito, mas se recusou a perder algo e permaneceu imóvel como um soldado em seu posto, os óculos nunca deixando seu rosto.

Quando eu suspirei pela enésima vez, finalmente ouvimos um movimento. A porta clicou e guinchou aberta, parecendo um estalo alto, no silêncio pesado da noite. Nós nos assustamos, tentando impedir-nos de fazer barulho no cascalho enquanto nos movíamos no nosso esconderijo.

Jasper tinha um novo ritmo em seu caminho enquanto ele deixou a propriedade, agora caminhando mais rápido. Eu estava totalmente exausta enquanto estiquei os meus músculos e senti o estiramento doloroso em meus membros. Alice enfiou o equipamento em sua mochila e lutamos para alcançá-la.

"O que você viu?" Rose perguntou em um sussurro alto.

"Havia alguém lá dentro com ele", ela respondeu em um tom imparcial e manteve os olhos olhando para frente. "Uma mulher."

"Desgraçado." Engoli em seco, chocada e confusa. "Eu não posso acreditar que Jasper faria algo assim."

"Parecia que eles estavam conversando, mas eu não conseguia ver nada. O ângulo do muro estava bloqueando", acrescentou.

Continuamos seguindo Jasper de volta na direção que ele veio. No meio do caminho de volta ao seu apartamento, ele desviou em direção ao centro. A área era ocupada com mais pessoas andando, mesmo numa noite de segunda-feira. As pequenas multidões nos ajudavam a ficar escondidas e poderíamos segui-lo mais de perto sem se preocupar em fazer muito barulho, mas enquanto nos movemos mais pessoas passavam, tornando cada vez mais difícil mantê-lo à vista. Alice estava determinada, porém, e, eventualmente, Rose e eu ficamos para trás.

Jasper parou em um boteco e foi então que nos encontramos com Alice. Eu imaginava que eu parecia um naufrago selvagem com tufos de cabelo caindo fora do meu coque. Enquanto isso, Rose parecia impecável em suas botas de salto alto de couro, calças pretas justas e um casaco longo amarrado na cintura.

"E agora?" Eu perguntei, arrumando o meu cabelo.

"Simples. Sentamos em uma mesa na parte de trás e continuamos assistindo," Alice disse, tirando sua identidade.

O lugar era escuro e cheirava moderadamente. Era um pub de estilo irlandês, com um balcão de madeira desgastado e mesinhas tortas cambaleando por todo o espaço. O ar com calor de cerveja velha foi bem-vindo contra os nossos rostos frios. Jasper estava sentado no bar, claramente esperando por alguém. Pediu uma cerveja, que mostrou que ele não estava com nenhuma pressa para sair.

Nós deslizamos por trás das pessoas em todo o ambiente para um canto escuro com uma pequena mesa. Enquanto estávamos resmungando para nós mesmas, ninguém menos que Edward e Emmett entraram e se juntaram ao Jasper no bar. Nós três nos entreolhamos em confusão.

"O que... que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei retoricamente.

"Isto parece uma reunião secreta de 'bromance'," Rose comentou com um sorriso antes de sua expressão torcer. "Em disse que ele estava trabalhando até tarde na academia e iria parar depois…"

"E Edward disse que tinha uma reunião com um cliente", eu rosnei. Eu tentei ficar com raiva de Edward por ter mentido para mim, mas os meus olhos se arrastaram sobre o quão bom ele estava em seus jeans escuro e camisa de malha cinza, meu aborrecimento vacilou. A camisa se agarrou a ele de uma maneira que fez seus movimentos parecerem poderosos e graciosos.

Com Alice preocupada e a indiferença de Edward sobre a atitude de Jasper, os caras estavam, obviamente, mantendo algo em segredo. E eu não gosto disso.

Rose voltou-se para a cena, dando aos homens um olhar duro o que ela deu a Jessica quando ela não estava impressionada.

"Eu me pergunto o que eles estão fazendo", Alice disse lentamente, dispersando nossos resmungos irritados.

Nós esticamos nossos pescoços para frente para ver melhor.

Suas costas estavam diante de nós quando eles curvado para baixo em seus bancos, Edward e Emmett inclinando-se para olhar para algo que Jasper estava segurando. Suas bocas estavam se movendo enquanto eles conversavam, mas não podíamos ouvir seus murmúrios sobre o zumbido de pessoas na sala.

"Emmett parece muito feliz. Meu melhor palpite é fotos de mulheres nuas", eu disse sem pensar. Eu imediatamente bati a mão sobre minha boca e dei a Rose um olhar de desculpas.

Sorrindo, ela respondeu com: "Se for isso, eu não vejo Edward olhando para longe."

Eu fiz uma carranca. Será que Edward realmente precisa de um pouco mais de entretenimento nas noites eu não passei na casa dele?

"Trazer pornografia a um bar? Isso é permitido?" Alice perguntou.

"Talvez devêssemos pagar um funcionário para descobrir", Rose sugeriu com uma expressão profunda.

Alice e eu olhamos ao redor. "Eu não acho que aqui é esse tipo de lugar", disse, notando apenas um 'garçom' andando ao redor da sala com um pano dobrado no bolso de trás, enquanto pegava os copos de cerveja vazios.

"Bem, eu não posso simplesmente pega o material de espionagem aqui. As pessoas vão notar e surtar," Alice disse com decepção.

"Além disso, você parece um alien com esses óculos", eu provoquei. Alice mostrou a língua para mim. "Pelo menos sabemos que eles não vieram aqui para encontrar outras mulheres", eu assegurei, optando por ser positiva.

Meu momento não poderia ter sido pior.

A morena bonita se aproximou, observando os três nada sutilmente. Ela permaneceu ao lado de Edward por alguns minutos, na esperança de chamar sua atenção. Eu olhei para ela do outro lado da sala, esperando que ela iria pegar meu olhar e sair de perto. Ela desistiu quando Edward estava falando animadamente com Emmett e Jasper e não a vi mais. Estávamos prestes a relaxar quando de repente ela apareceu ao lado de Emmett com determinação, sob o pretexto de pedir uma bebida. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos abertos, com fome e atacá-lo. Emmett virou apenas quando a dela bolsa caiu no piso de madeira acidentalmente. Ela se inclinou para trás enquanto ele se abaixou para pegá-lo e eu tinha a sensação de que sabia o que a morena estava prestes a fazer. Assim que ele se endireitou para entregá-la de volta para ela, ela jogou com cílios batendo e propositadamente lambeu os lábios antes de olhar para ele. A chamada de acasalamento. Foi muito bem feito e eu senti Rose tensa ao meu lado.

A morena sorriu e falou com ele por um momento. Emmett riu em resposta e disse-lhe algo que a fez rir também. Olhei para Rose novamente, que estava fervendo como eu nunca tinha visto antes. A morena colocou a mão no ombro largo de Emmett e se inclinou para mais perto.

Rose começou a tremer de raiva enquanto nós olhamos fixamente, segurando a respiração. Se olhares pudessem matar... Emmett estaria se contorcendo no chão em dor sob olhar fulminante de Rose ao nosso lado.

Então nós três congelamos em choque.

Emmett cobriu a mão dela com a sua, removeu de seu ombro, e colocou-o de volta em sua bebida. Educadamente.

Eu não esperava que Emmett saísse com uma mulher estranha esta noite como eu tinha visto inúmeras vezes no passado. No entanto, ele nunca tinha sido tão reservado desde... nunca.

Nós três relaxamos coletivamente, continuando a olhar. Expressão da morena caiu em ofensa quando Emmett se virou para a conversa de Jasper e Edward.

Alice soltou um grito sussurrado para o pequeno sorriso se espalhando no rosto de Rose. Vigilante como eu estava, eu vi a cabeça de Edward virar um pouco em nossa direção com o som.

"Merda", eu murmurei, colocando a mochila de Alice diretamente em sua linha de visão para cobrir nossos rostos. Nós recuamos em nosso canto escuro e meu coração começou a bater forte no meu peito. Eu não sabia o que Edward faria se ele me pegasse espreitando. Em minha defesa, _estávamos _seguindo Jasper.

À medida que a noite avançava, sem pegar os meninos no ato de qualquer coisa questionável ou comprometedora, a nossa tocaia desonesta começou a ficar chata. Bebemos, conversamos, rimos, e mantivemos os pedidos de cerveja. Nós ficávamos atentas quando alguma mulher de pernas lojas se aproximava, mas a nossa atenção caiu quando elas mudavam seu interesse para homens—que certamente não eram os nossos. Estava ficando tarde e eu estava bocejando muito, mas eu não iria abandonar Alice quando ela precisava de mim.

Enquanto eu observava as pessoas ao redor da sala, lembrei-me da primeira noite no Monty quando Edward inicialmente se aproximou de mim, e como eu era cínica sobre a vida e as pessoas... Eu tinha sido uma durona com uma boca inteligente. Ver Edward afastando cada mulher que tentou chamar a sua atenção me fez pensar o que ele viu em mim do outro lado da sala naquela noite. Eu sei o que teria pensado: uma mulher introvertida obstinada com uma carranca no rosto. Eu me senti envergonhada pelo meu antigo comportamento.

De repente, Edward se levantou e saiu do seu banco. Com uma determinação, eu o vi atravessar a sala, evitando as pessoas, e dirigindo-se diretamente em nossa direção. _Poooorra! _Meu coração bateu mais forte a cada passo que ele dava. Eu queria meu cabelo não tivesse sido puxado para trás para que eu pudesse usá-lo como uma cortina para esconder o meu perfil, mas não houve tempo suficiente. Aproximando-se, seu olhar parecia ser dirigida apenas para o nosso lado, não prestando muita atenção à nossa mesa. Eu peguei os olhos arregalados de Alice quando viramos a cabeça para longe e nos inclinou para perto, fingindo uma conversa com as costas de frente para a sala.

Senti o ar mexer atrás de mim, absorvendo o aroma de baunilha quando ele passou. Novamente, nós exalamos coletivamente. Eu meio que levantei com confusão e coloquei a minha cabeça em torno do corredor, Edward tinha simplesmente desaparecido completamente. Claro...

"Pausa de sorte, ele foi para o banheiro", eu disse as meninas.

"Droga, isso foi perto, " Rose murmurou, sem olhar totalmente confiante sobre o nosso pequeno jogo de se esconder.

"É melhor nos apressarmos e sairmos antes que ele termine isso", eu sugeri com urgência.

"De jeito nenhum!" Alice sussurrou furiosamente. "Eu quero saber o que Jasper tem feito. Toda essa noite não cheira bem."

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que iria ficar em um segundo se Alice pedisse, mas eu tinha que tentar dar algum sentido a ela antes dela ir ao fundo do poço como uma louca namorada obsessiva. "Ouça Alice, eles apenas estão sentados aqui bebendo o tempo todo. Nós temos nada-zero-coisa nenhuma. Você realmente quer que eu me rasteje pelo chão e coloque uma escura na jaqueta de Jasper para ouvir o que está acontecendo? As pessoas estão diminuindo e o bar vai fechar em breve. Se não sairmos logo, eles provavelmente vão nos ver."

Os dois pares de olhos se arregalaram. Alice olhava com medo, e Rosalie tinha uma expressão dura. Fiquei contente de finalmente tinha a atenção delas e que estavam começando a ver as coisas da minha perspectiva. "Então, se eu conheço Edward, ele vai sair a qualquer momento e nos ver por esse ângulo. Ele faz xixi rápido com suas sacudidas pra direita."

Eu pensei que eu iria pelo menos ter uma risada de Rose, mas ela parecia aterrorizada, neste momento, atordoada em silêncio.

"O quê?"

"Você está estudando os meus hábitos no banheiro agora?" Uma voz familiar disse logo atrás de mim.

Instantaneamente minha expressão correspondia ao de Rose e Alice. _Oh porra. _Eu virei lentamente, cara a cara—mais como cara a peito—com Edward. Eu olhei para cima, encontrando desaprovação, brilhando olhos verdes.

"Oi", eu disse em voz baixa, engolindo em seco.

"Oi você", ele cumprimentou sem humor. "Você se importaria de me dizer por que vocês três estão

escondidas neste canto a noite toda observando a gente?"

"Vocês nos viram?" Eu perguntei com choque indignada.

"Eles não._ Eu_ sim", ele esclareceu. "Eu reconheceria você em qualquer lugar, Bella."

"Exceto na festa de Halloween do último ano," Alice acrescentou.

Ele exalou com um rolar de seus olhos. "A única exceção."

"O que vocês três estão fazendo?" Rose perguntou, indo direto ao assunto em seu tom de autoridade 'Srta. Lawrence'.

"Vocês vão descobrir amanhã", ele respondeu com uma voz cortante. "A noite está terminando agora... Vamos Bella", ele disse, puxando meu braço.

"Hey!" Emmett chamou do bar, apenas nos vendo pela primeira vez. Ele parecia confuso ao nos ver, mas sorriu quando seus olhos pousaram em Rose. Jasper se virou assustado, a cor drenando de seu rosto quando seu olhar pousou sobre Alice. Sua reação me intrigou e meu coração afundou.

Emmett fez o seu caminho com sua cerveja, nos cumprimentando. "Rose baby, eu não sabia que você gostava deste bar também. Porque você não vem para uma bebida?" ele perguntou, agradavelmente surpreendido e completamente alheio a respeito de porque nós estávamos aqui e vestidas de preto.

Rose olhou para nós. "Eu não vi você com todas as pessoas aqui...", ela mentiu fracamente.

Meus olhos voaram para Edward, que estranhamente permaneceu em silêncio.

"Nós vamos mudar isso imediatamente", Emmett disse, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros. Ela sorriu e disse boa noite para mim, dando a Alice um olhar esperançoso antes de deixar Emmett levá-la para longe.

Jasper ainda estava caminhando lentamente, relutante e com a pele verde neste ponto. Alice parecia tão triste…

Edward puxou meu braço novamente, tentando me levar para longe da mesma forma que Rose e Em saíram.. Eu me soltei dele, ainda franzindo a testa para Alice. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sabia que ela precisava de mim para apoio.

"Bella," Edward insistiu em meu ouvido.

"Não, eu quero ficar", eu pressionei sem olhar para ele, preocupada com a minha amiga.

"Tudo bem", ele murmurou e, do nada, levantou-me em seus braços e me jogou por cima do ombro.

Eu sufoquei um grito e meu rosto levemente golpeou na parte inferior das suas costas. "Hey!" Exclamei em estado de choque, a raiva começando a borbulhar em minhas veias. "De novo não. seu maldito Neandertal!" _Deus, ele cheirava bem._

"É só a minha namorada bêbada, você sabe como é," Edward disse ao barman, que teve a coragem de acenar com conhecimento de causa e rir quando ele nos mandou um 'boa noite' e 'boa sorte com isso'.

Eu estava furiosa.

Ouvi a porta abrir com suas dobradiças guinchando e uma explosão de ar frio bateu no fundo das minhas pernas através do material fino. A porta se fechou atrás de nós, tocando em meus ouvidos. Meu rosto ainda estava abafado contra as costas de Edward.

"Como você se atreve! Alice precisa de mim. Ponha-me no chão ou eu vou-"

Edward se ajoelhou e me pôs em pé com um baque surdo. Eu cerrei os dentes com o impacto para não morder o lábio. Estávamos no estacionamento atrás do bar. A cidade estava calma agora, exceto por alguns carros que passavam na estrada. Estava mais frio do que eu pensei que estava e minha gola não era completa no isolamento do meu corpo.

"Confie em mim, você não quer fazer isso", Edward disse com uma voz de aço.

Eu passei por ele, e ele puxou meu braço depois de dois passos, me trazendo de volta para o seu lado com um puxão.

"Deixe-me ir, tenho o direito de estar lá para ela. Ela está chateada." Minha respiração saiu em pedaços neblina contra o ar da noite, meu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente enquanto soltava fumaça.

Ele inclinou a cabeça até que ele estava cara a cara comigo. "Você realmente quer correr lá e estragar uma cena com Jasper de joelhos?"

Eu me acalmei, completamente pega de surpresa. Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha ouvido Edward corretamente. Comecei a lamentar todo o vinho que eu tive antes, enquanto lutei para limpar a minha mente. "O que você disse agora?'

"Você me ouviu", afirmou, pressionando os lábios em uma linha fina. "Ele está planejando propor e nervoso como a merda por isso."

Eu não sabia o que dizer no início. Meu corpo relaxou com a notícia. Eu não queria perder a fé em todas as relações se o deles falhassem. Eu suspirei de novo, esperando que Alice fosse aceitar, apesar de todos os percalços recentes entre eles recentemente. Edward ainda estava me olhando, me desafiando para não correr de volta para dentro. "E você sabia disso?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

Uma série complexa de emoções me encheu e eu bati no seu peito. "Por que diabos você não me contou? Eu perguntei-lhe sobre isso. Fiquei preocupada com Alice e você... você... Ugh! " Edward tinha visto como eu estava preocupada por Alice e ele não confiou em mim. Toda essa conversa sobre confiança e ele não compartilhava seus segredos comigo. Minha expressão torceu ainda mais. Com a crescente frustração, eu o empurrei com força, o que não chegou a fazer muito contra a sua grande estrutura.

Ele me agarrou pelos ombros. "Não é que eu não queria", ele tentou, me dando um olhar firme.

"Eu tenho certeza que você queria. Deve ter te matado por dentro! Você parece tão perturbado com sua batalha interior," Eu zombei em um tom monótono, me livrando do seu agarre e caminhando furiosamente na direção oposta. Lembrei-me de quão triste Alice estava chorando e bebendo, e seguindo seu namorado que ela achava que estava possivelmente _traindo_ ela. Tremendo de preocupação e se preocupando com todo o seu relacionamento. Questionando não apenas Jasper, mas ela mesma.

"Bella, aonde você vai? Seu carro não está nem mesmo neste estacionamento", ele chamou.

"Eu estou indo para longe de você!" Eu gritei de volta. Depois de uma longa noite com as meninas e toda a nossa união (e muitas bebidas), eu estava me sentindo forte e queria exercer minha independência feminina. É o que eu disse a mim mesma enquanto não me sentia totalmente imatura e exagerada. Mas, realmente, eu estava irritada com Edward e não sabia mais como lidar com isso. Aqui estava eu com uma roupa preta ridícula, pulando em torno da cidade atrás de Jasper, que acabou por estar bem, enquanto Edward sabia o interior da situação o tempo todo.

"Bella, você pode parar, por favor?" Ouvi seus passos na calçada acelerando em uma corrida. Comecei a correr e tinha o desejo de mostrar a minha língua para ele. "Eu vou te dizer exatamente como isso teria acontecido", ele disse atrás de mim. "Se eu lhe dissesse, e você visse quão mal Alice estava, você teria explodido com a notícia para fazê-la se sentir melhor! E nem tente me dizer que as coisas teriam sido de forma diferente", ele rosnou, pegando mais velocidade.

"Eu acho que você nunca vai saber!" A verdade era que Edward estava completamente certo. Quão feliz quanto estava por Alice agora, eu não teria sido capaz de ficar quieta vendo todo o seu questionamento sobre Jasper se eu soubesse dessa informação tão importante.

"E o que você ainda acha que está fazendo correndo atrás de pessoas durante a noite vestida desse jeito?"

Eu me virei e ele parou em seus passos. "Vestida como?"

Edward passou os dedos pelo cabelo antes de gesticular para minha aparência. "Como isso! Vestindo essas calças elásticas..."

Eu separo minhas pernas e apoio as mãos nos quadris. "Estas são as minhas calças de ginástica. Que há de errado com elas?"

"Nada. Tudo." Ele suspirou profundamente, dividido entre frustração e um sorriso. "Eu posso ver cada contorno maldito do seu corpo. Para não falar dessa gola alta..." Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso, quase inquieto, seu temperamento vacilando enquanto me olhou mais profundamente.

"O que há de errado com a minha gola? É perfeitamente modesta contra o tempo frio."

"É _apertado_. Tudo é apertado! Jesus, você está tentando ser um ímã sexo para cada homem em um raio de seis metros?"

"Se bem me lembro, o único ímã sexo aqui esta noite é você. Será que você perdeu como algumas dessas mulheres bêbadas sorriam em seu ombro?"

"Não mude de assunto. Estou falando sobre você e seu descuido. _De novo._"

"Tudo bem, vamos conversar. Vamos falar sobre como você não confia em mim sobre o que Jasper estava fazendo." Virei-me de volta e me encontrei no carro de Edward. O Jaguar prata parado nas sombras, com apenas alguns outros carros solitários escalonados ao longo do estacionamento. A luz refletida de um poste lançando um brilho ao longo da borda do veículo por todo o caminho até o símbolo do Jaguar.

Edward calmamente me alcançou e me enlaçou com os braços.

Engoli em seco. "Argh, me solta!" Eu me esforcei para mexer minhas pernas livres, mas sem sucesso.

Ele resmungou sob minhas tentativas de fuga, a respiração pesada do esforço de perseguir e capturar. "Por que você nunca me ouve?" ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

"Nós terminamos de falar," eu bufei, irritada. "Agora, deixe-me ir."

"Não, nós não terminamos." Ele virou meu corpo se contorcendo de lado contra seu peito e apertou sua boca contra a minha. Seu calor queimou nos meus lábios no primeiro contato e se espalhou em meu rosto, minha garganta até os meus seios inchados, chegando aos meus dedos.

Eu estava atordoada, mas me recusei a sucumbir a essa distração. Por mais difícil que fosse, eu afastei meus lábios dos dele, respirando com dificuldade. "Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez." Meus músculos queimavam da luta para me soltar da sua força. Eu arfava e rosnava e se contorcia por alguns momentos até que eu finalmente estourei, "Merda, Edward! Eu te odeio!"

"Beije-me."

Eu congelei, e meu rosto estava corado de nossa batalha física. "O quê?" Eu murmurei, confusa com a mudança do seu tom para mais suave.

"Eu disse, _beije-me_", ele repetiu em meu ouvido. Senti seu peito ceder um pouco, trazendo a curva das minhas costas contra ele

Intrigada, eu me inclinei para frente, torcendo ao redor para olhar para ele por cima do meu ombro só para me encontrar com o seu sorriso triunfante. "Por quê?"

"Porque..." Ele me apertou em seu peito e minha respiração ficou presa. "Não importa o que você diga ou faça ou o quanto você me amaldiçoe e fuja. Sei que você é uma mentirosa", ele explicou em voz baixa, as palavras rolando da sua língua com um áspero, mas sedosa característica. "Eu sempre sei como você se sente quando me beija. Então cale a boca e o faça."

Seu aperto nunca soltou e eu não conseguia parar de olhar em seus olhos brilhantes, apesar de seu comportamento sarcástico._ Eu estou apaixonada por esse homem._ O pensamento foi rápido como um tapa e repercutiu profundamente, correndo através de mim e subindo no meu peito. Eu senti como se estivesse flutuando no lugar sob o seu olhar.

O canto de seu lábio enrolou ainda mais, atraindo a minha atenção mais baixo para a sua plenitude.

Eu amava os seus lábios, até mesmo o sorriso que formava. _Eu devo estar ficando louca. Esse sorriso me irrita…_

Alimentado pelo nossa discussão de temperamento forte, ele empurrou sua boca contra a minha atordoada e respirei fundo quando ele chupou meu lábio inferior. Eu finalmente correspondi, com fome, com uma estranha sensação de necessidade que eu nunca senti em mim antes. Quando ele me virou em seus braços, minhas mãos deslizaram até os lados de seu rosto, sentindo a barba áspera que mal aparecia nos ângulos raspados da sua mandíbula, para o cabelo macio em sua têmpora, trazendo-o mais perto.

A mão de Edward subiu nas minhas costas e pressionou na base do meu pescoço, virando meu rosto para cima, enquanto seus lábios se separaram e ele deslizou a língua sobre a minha. Eu gemi pelo intenso calor, o som de zumbido vibrando na minha garganta e em sua língua. Ele gemeu em resposta, me apertando mais forte com a outra mão envolvendo em torno de minhas costas. Eu arranhei levemente sobre sua camisa enquanto nossos corpos vibravam com adrenalina, sentindo a solidez familiar de seu calor e proteção, e as linhas duras do seu peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça baixa, aprofundando o beijo com uma pressão agressiva, deslizando os lábios sobre os meus repetidamente, vigorosamente.

Nós poderíamos lutar e gritar e fazer amor sem restrições e encontrar conforto nisso, não importa o quê, nós nos conhecemos lá no fundo. Ele queria toda a bagagem que vinha com Bella Swan e eu queria toda a frustração que vinha com Edward Cullen.

Com o aumento da urgência eu mergulhei meus lábios em sua garganta, beijando e raspando um caminho sobre a pele aquecida com meus dentes, inalando o seu perfume de frescor misturado com o cheiro de cerveja. Sua respiração escapou em suspiros curtos, as mãos perambulando para cima e cavando em minha carne. Minha mente estava à imagem dele no bar, todo sexy e reservado. Ele era _meu_.

Eu me agarrei a ele e ele me pressionou contra a lateral de seu carro. O metal frio me chocado com a fina barreira de roupas, mas minha frente se acendeu contra ele. Minha perna naturalmente enrolou em torno de seu quadril e o senti pulsar contra mim. Seus lábios se arrastaram na minha garganta, quente e insistente na minha pele.

Inclinei a cabeça para cima e minha visão foi para o céu estrelado, trazendo um ponto de clareza. "Espere, aqui?" Engoli em seco, já sentindo sua boca descer quando ele puxou a minha gola para baixo em direção a minha clavícula. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer com a minha realização, e as coisas estavam aumentando rapidamente.

Ele pressionou contra mim ainda mais em resposta, com um ligeiro movimento de sua pélvis e os meus dedos torcendo em sua camisa reflexivamente. Mesmo assim, a nudez pública é contra a lei... Eu puxei a maçaneta da porta com a outra mão diante dos meus sentidos anuviando novamente. Edward rosnou para este pequeno distúrbio necessário e ele procurou em seu bolso o necessário para destrancar o Jaguar.

O carro piscou e ele pediu-me para entrar. Nós desajeitadamente nos atrapalhamos com a impaciência, agarrando as mãos no espaço apertado do banco traseiro. Roupas foram tiradas e arrancadas, jogadas descuidadamente sobre os assentos. Edward chutou o assento do motorista para frente para dar mais espaço para as suas pernas.

Eu agarrei a sua estrutura sólida, querendo sentir cada centímetro de seu peso pressionado contra mim em algum tipo de garantia. Enquanto ele me segurou perto, com a mão enrolada no meu cabelo, rasgando o elástico e afrouxando o nó emaranhado. Eu engasguei com o estalo quando o meu cabelo foi derramado.

"Eu não posso acreditar que estamos fazendo isso aqui", eu ofeguei quando minhas mãos trêmulas subiram por seu peito e por suas fortes omoplatas. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e suas bochechas coradas. _Deus, ele é sexy. _Quente e sólido, esculpido e magro, ele pairava sobre mim, beijando e apalpando minha pele nua.

"Eu não quero passar outra noite na prisão", ele disse com um sorriso perverso. "Eu iria voar através de cada sinal vermelho para a minha casa neste momento." Ele abaixou a cabeça e fechou a boca sobre meu mamilo. O calor de seu hálito e dentes afiados enviou uma onde de arrepios ao longo da minha pele e um arrepio percorreu pela minha espinha.

Minhas unhas cravaram em seus ombros e arqueei nele por mais, meus olhos rolando para trás de prazer cru. Impaciente, ele dobrou os joelhos no banco e me arrastou para frente pela cintura—minhas costas curvando-se em uma meia-lua, para que as minhas pernas descansassem em seus ombros. Eu não dei um segundo pensamento ao couro fresco o console central nas minhas costas enquanto eu ansiosamente olhei entre nós. _Puta merda._ Edward estava tão duro como uma barra de ferro. Eu inconscientemente salivava e corei de quanto ele queria isso.

Quando ele moveu-se desajeitadamente ao impulso, o seu eixo deslizou sobre meu centro, errando seu alvo. Eu gemi e ele amaldiçoou, a frustração caindo em seus olhos encapuzados.

"Você está indo para esmagar sua cabeça através do teto no ritmo que você está indo." Não querendo que ele se machucasse, eu tentei reposicionei minhas pernas, mas ele se sentou e me virou, puxando minhas costas contra seu peito. Ao contrário do couro congelando, ele era quente e eu senti os pelos do seu peito fazendo suaves cócegas na minha pele.

"Como é que isto vai funcionar?" Eu sussurrei, sentindo-o em minhas costas.

Ele sorriu para o meu ouvido. "A forma como isso sempre faz." Suas mãos deslizaram para os meus seios, avidamente puxando e apertando cada um. Minha cabeça caiu em seu ombro e minhas mãos agarraram as bordas externas das suas coxas, minha respiração escapava em lentos e necessitados gemidos. Ele estava me enfeitiçando, e eu estava perdendo o foco.

Edward estava certo: era sempre assim. Isto era sobre sexo e satisfação física. Eu fiz isso com a maior naturalidade e entusiasmo, era como andar de bicicleta. Alguns dos meus hábitos mudaram, mas nós estávamos apenas atraídos, jovens amantes que tinham uma química excepcional. O amor não tinha nada a ver com isso. Eu me concentrei nas pontas de seus dedos movendo-se sobre mim. Estava tudo consumindo, o prazer de outro mundo. Isso era com _Edward_. Eu me perguntei se ele também tinha fortes sentimentos por mim ou_ o que_ exatamente ele pensava e sentia. Eu não poderia acabar com meu coração acelerado e os pensamentos agitados. Eu estava otimista e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

O amor tinha tudo a ver com isso.

Virei à cabeça, beijando-o profundamente e suas mãos ficaram mais fortes. Minha garganta se apertou com a vontade de dizer algo que refletia os meus sentimentos. Para compartilhar com ele. Para amá-lo totalmente. Eu não conseguia me acalmar o suficiente para pensar claramente ou começar a formar as palavras.

Eu não reconheci os sons desesperados que estava fazendo e com total frustração comigo mesma, eu mergulhei meus lábios perto de seu ombro e avidamente mordi em sua pele. Eu não poderia dizer isso aqui, não agora, neste momento de sexo selvagem e vulnerabilidade física.

Ele sibilou e me beijou novamente, enrolando sua língua com a minha. Minhas unhas cavaram ainda mais em suas coxas enquanto uma de suas mãos se moveram para baixo no meu estômago e provocando meu quadril até que seus dedos acariciaram a umidade entre minhas pernas.

O prazer aumentando fez a minha pele formigar com a transpiração. Meu corpo tremia com a urgência, misturada com vertigens. Muitas vezes, ele tinha me tocado desse jeito, mas o meu entusiasmo sempre foi eclipsado por profundas sensações amorosas. Como poderia... eram os dedos _do Edward _e seus sons baixos no meu ouvido, me relaxavam completamente. Isso eram apenas os dedos sobre a carne! Parecia incrível, nada mais…

"Isso é o que eu amo", ele disse com voz rouca, tomando um momento para me provar em seus dedos.

_Amor. _Assim que eu tento afastar os meus sentimentos, ele tinha a dizer essa palavra.

"Eu preciso de você", eu soltei, pressionando minha testa na curva do pescoço dele. Sua respiração acelerou com antecipação e ele levantou meus quadris, me deslizando sobre ele. Nós gememos alto, sem fôlego, saboreando a nossa ligação com movimentos lentos e fortes.

Seus músculos esticaram e contraíram enquanto ele ajustava o seu corpo para mais controle. Com meu rosto enterrado contra a pele salgada e acetinada do seu pescoço, eu não podia mais vê-lo, apenas sentia a necessidade desesperada de seus quadris empurrando-me para baixo. Ele era o único que me enchia de prazer, que sussurrava o meu nome, que fazia a minha pele tremer.

Estimulada pela neblina de luxúria e pelo ataque dos meus sentimentos vertiginosos, cavalguei para um ofuscante pico de êxtase. Nós nos tornamos quase selvagens com nossos movimentos rápidos e lentos beijos cortantes. Meu corpo se apertou com a pressão se construindo e eu gemi alto e sem cuidado, com outra camada de suor irrompendo sobre a minha pele.

Ele empurrou mais forte e nós gritamos juntos através da névoa branca. Inesperadamente, uma lágrima quente caiu no canto do meu olho e eu puxei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, esmagando o meu rosto contra o seu pescoço para esconder. Eu afoguei em minha libertação, tencionando, deixando-me montar para um tremor violento. Seus golpes fortes tornaram-se irregulares e seu corpo passou por uma série de tremores.

Nós ruímos como um só, deitados no banco como dois sobreviventes de guerra, engolidos pelo tamborilar pulsante da nossa alta e áspera respiração. Eu estava em um estado escaldante de felicidade enquanto fracamente rolei minha cabeça em seu ombro sentindo-me como um peso morto. Eu tinha certeza de que os hematomas e marcas de dentes apareceriam em breve em nossas peles, mas agora meus cílios estavam molhados e meus pulmões queimados.

Nós respiramos em silêncio por alguns instantes, atordoados um com o outro e nós mesmos. Eu tentei muito me recompor.

Edward começou a rir entre as respirações sibilantes, os dedos levemente desenhando sobre a minha pele com suor frio. No controle das minhas emoções novamente, comecei a rir também, mas era irregular e fraco.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou com um encantador, sorriso preguiçoso, nos desembaraçando lentamente.

"Eu... eu não sei", eu respondi calmamente, aninhando em seu ombro, sentindo um pouco das minhas feridas de batalha aparecerem. Eu ainda estava abalada e procurando seu conforto.

Edward passou a mão em seu rosto e em seus cabelos, limpando o suor para longe. "Eu vou dizer que foi um castigo satisfatório para você, então. Isso é o que você tem por correr em roupas apertadas e gritar comigo," ele riu, trazendo-me contra seu peito quente, com um suspiro cansado. Sua mão distraidamente passando em ombro e pescoço. "Você quis me morder?"

"Esse é o seu castigo por me fazer ser motivo de piada no bar," Eu brinquei, virando meu rosto em seu pescoço e beijando o local onde eu tinha deixado marcas vermelhas de dentes em sua pele.

"Hmmm", ele fez beicinho, brincando, curtindo o carinho. "Como uma pequena vampira mal-humorada."

"Você parecia gostar disso na hora," eu ri. "Eu acho que nós podemos ir para casa em um limite de velocidade seguro agora", eu comentei, mudando de assunto.

Ele gemeu, virando a cabeça em meu cabelo. "Eu acho que não posso me mover ainda."

"Você está certo, vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo. Eu gostaria de ver outras partes que poderíamos batizar neste Jaguar." Olhei para ele com um sorriso secreto.

A boca de Edward caiu. "Você tem um ponto, Srta. Swan."

Eu ri novamente, ajustando minhas pernas para ficar mais confortável. Ele fez uma careta quando ele estendeu a mão para a camisa e nos cobriu com o tecido leve para que pudéssemos relaxar sem o frio noturno.

Fechei os olhos, deleitando-me com o calmo conforto de sua presença. _Eu o amava. _O desespero silencioso veio à tona novamente, e eu me agarrei a ele com mais força, pressionando meu rosto contra seu peito. Em toda a honestidade, nós não teríamos que tentar todas as posições sexuais em seu Jaguar. Pela primeira vez eu poderia apenas estar com ele por horas no banco e ficaria feliz.

* * *

**SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 26**

"_Eu imagino que a maioria das mulheres em seus vinte e tantos anos já têm seus casamentos planejados," Edward comentou, olhando para mim ._

_"Não," eu disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Algumas nem sequer pensam em casamento, e muito menos fantasiam sobre um."_

_"Bem... a maioria das mulheres, porém, mesmo que eles fingem que não," ele disse, olhando-me incisivamente agora ._

_Isto era exatamente o que eu temia. A verdadeira questão é: Será que Edward teme que eu já esteja sonhando com o casamento, ou ele estava pensando sobre isso e tentando avaliar meus sentimentos para teruma noção?_

_Eu continuei a falar com cuidado, mas significativamente. "Tenho certeza de que aquelas que parecem que estão fingindo, não estão fingindo em tudo. É uma ilusão que o homem constrói para si mesmo para que ele não se sinta culpado por não fazer nada, exceto aparecer no altar."_

_"Talvez se as mulheres não transformassem seus casamentos em desfiles, os homens contribuissem mais", ele respondeu secamente._

_"E se casamentos ficassem nas mãos dos homens, eles acabariam sendo pequenas reuniões de amigos com open bar. Sem roupa formal."_

_"Isso soa bastante agradável", ele respirou sobre seu café antes de bebe-lo._

_É isso, eu pensei, terminando o meu. Parecia que queríamos a mesma coisa, era reconfortante saber disso mesmo que tenha me colocado no limite. Quero dizer, nós ainda não tinhamos declarado o amor um pelo outro e aqui estávamos nós falando sobre o nosso casamento entrelinhas._

* * *

**Adorei a conversa da Rosalie e Bella, elas se aproximando mais já que ambas fazem parte da vida de Emmett. Coitada da Alice, estava ficando desesperada com a situação, e no final o Jasper estava apenas nervoso em pedi-la em casamento. Esses dois brigando e depois o sexo no carro, ai morro com eles. E a Bella está quase pra soltar as famosas três palavras, será que rola no próximo? Quem será que vai dizer primeiro?  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Só mais 3 capítulos e 2 Outtakes, e a fic acaba :/**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Capítulo 26

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

"_Quando eu digo: "Eu te amo", não é porque eu quero você ou porque eu não posso ter você. Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu amo o que você é, o que você faz como você tenta. Eu a vi sua bondade e sua força. Eu vi o melhor e o pior de você. E eu entendo com perfeita clareza exatamente o que você é. Você é um inferno de mulher." Joss Whedon, Spike para Buffy._

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

_(Traduzido por Nai)_

Fiquei muito feliz por Alice quando ela chegou ao escritório com uma pedra em seu dedo anelar. Nós nos abraçamos e dançamos no local, chamando a atenção de todos nas proximidades. Eu estava grata que Sr. e Sr. Lawrence não estivessem nas proximidades para este pequeno espetáculo, mas eu assumi que a notícia iria se espalhar quando Alice pedisse um tempo extra de folga para cuidar dos preparativos do casamento.

"Eu vou ser a Sra. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Terceira!", ela exclamou em um soprano estridente, empurrando o anel de noivado bem debaixo do meu nariz para uma inspeção mais minuciosa.

Jasper deve ter poupado por um longo tempo. O diamante era bonito, uma pedra clara e reluzente entre duas pedras de safira menores.

"Ele sempre soube que eu era a pessoa certa para ele! Dá para acreditar? Eu me sinto tão idiota agora, preocupando-me tanto nos últimos dias."

Eu a sentei em sua mesa, insistindo que ela me contasse tudo. "Você tinha todo o direito, Alice. Agora comece desde o início, eu estou _morrendo_ para saber o que aconteceu."

Alice explodiu com a sua história enquanto tirava o casaco. "Foi à coisa inesperada mais fofa. Irônico, não é? Aqui estou eu planejando meu futuro todos os dias enquanto todos roem as suas unhas em um primeiro momento, e eu nem sequer vi uma proposta chegando."

Ela recostou-se na cadeira, feliz admirando seu novo anel. O sol fraco atrás das nuvens que entrava pela janela atingiu o metal prateado e a pedra, lançando um flash de brilho.

"Jazz parecia tão terrível e praticamente aterrorizado, Bella. Eu pensei que ele iria me dizer que tinha câncer e vomitar nos meus sapatos de nervosismo quando ficou em um joelho. Todos no bar se acalmaram, o que obviamente só me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Eu pensei que iria desmaiar com ele no chão."

Impressionada com alegria, ela atirou para frente em sua cadeira, segurando o peito. "Então, você não pode nem imaginar o meu choque quando ele tirou aquela pequena caixa de veludo... Bem na frente de todo mundo! Ele começou pedindo desculpas, dizendo que estava arrependido por me perturbar e agir mal, por fazer uma bagunça com tudo e arruinar a surpresa, e se eu pudesse encontrar a bondade em qualquer lugar no meu coração para perdoá-lo..."

Ela voltou a viver o momento e sua expressão suavizou com simpatia, o olhar distante. Eu estava no limite de sua mesa, inclinando-me ansiosamente. "E? Eu posso ver que você perdoou, mas o que aconteceu?" Exigi com curiosidade.

Ela riu timidamente. "Ele não terminou o seu discurso, porque naquele momento eu comecei a chorar. Não porque eu ainda estivesse com raiva, mas apenas por conta de todo o estresse. E você sabe o quanto eu derreto sob aqueles oblíquos e profundos olhos azuis..."

Alice parou novamente por um momento, perdida em seus pensamentos sonhadores. A pausa fez com que meus próprios pensamentos derivassem para algo doce, como os olhos de Edward, o espectro de verde e a profundidade da emoção que eles carregavam... Alice balançou a cabeça, limpando-a. Eu olhei de volta para ela.

"Então eu atirei meus braços em torno dele, chorando em seu ombro. Ele me abraçou com força, e as pessoas no bar começaram a murmurar nervosamente, algo sobre o choro deixar os caras desconfortáveis. Enfim, Jasper pensou que seu pedido de desculpas me deixou mais chateada, mas ele não sabia mais o que fazer, então ele _continuou_ pedindo desculpas. E você conhece Jazz... ele é um cara de poucas palavras, mas sabe realmente a coisa certa a dizer, quando a ocasião pede. Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido o quanto ele me amava."

Os olhos castanhos de Alice brilhavam e um rubor floresceu em seu rosto, sua voz diminuindo suavemente. "Bella, foi um momento que eu nunca vou esquecer. Finalmente nos separamos e ele abriu a caixa de veludo na minha frente e disse que ele não poderia imaginar passar sua vida sem mim. Foi quando ele me pediu para ser sua mulher..." Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto pálido, e os meus próprios olhos arderam e ficaram turvos.

Um traço de tristeza por mim se misturou com a minha alegria por Alice. Eu realmente queria Edward e eu permanecêssemos próximos como éramos agora. Era estranho pensar tão longe no futuro em uma relação de aspectos, mas eu só podia esperar que depois de alguns anos, ainda estivéssemos felizes como Alice e Jasper. Eu a abracei, nós duas meio rindo, meio chorando, brincando sobre quão ridículo foi seguir Jasper na noite passada.

Aparentemente, a mulher Jasper tinha encontrado secretamente na loja era proprietária de uma joalheria. Ele tinha escolhido o anel em uma ocasião anterior e pediu a mulher para mantê-lo em espera por um dia e não vendê-lo. Então ele teve que mandar ajustar o anel desde que os dedos de Alice eram tão finos, e na noite passada, ele finalmente foi buscá-lo.

"E depois que ele lentamente colocou o anel no meu dedo, o bar inteiro aplaudiu e gritou, e tivemos bebidas de graça até a hora de fechar. Foi mais fabuloso do que um jantar romântico!"

Alice começou a me contar o resto das informações por trás do estranho comportamento de Jasper. Enquanto eles caminhavam para casa depois de saírem do bar, Jasper derramou suas entranhas sobre tudo. A minha situação com James o tinha deixado inquieto e após o incidente horrível, Jasper entrou em ação. Seu amor e cuidado com Alice entrou em chamas, imaginando que algo terrível pudesse acontecer com ela, e ele não queria perder mais tempo. Ele estava hesitante e cuidadoso com a idéia do casamento, mas a idéia de perder Alice, ou até mesmo a possibilidade cimentou a sua decisão. A cada dia ele ficava mais nervoso quando tentava planejar uma maneira de propor a ela. Ele quis deixar escapar a sua proposta tantas vezes, mas entrou em pânico sob pressão, assumindo que o ambiente tinha que ser romântico e que o momento tinha que ser perfeito. Quando ele a viu completamente chateada ontem à noite, ele se perguntou por que tinha esperado tanto.

Eu poderia entender Jasper agora, sentindo o mesmo nervosismo dentro de mim que ele estava sentindo por semanas. Por outro lado, a, parte feminina e suave de mim ansiava pela felicidade segura que Alice sentia. Onde todas as facetas do mundo brilhavam, nada de ruim poderia tocar em você, porque você está apaixonado. Limpei a garganta. "Uau Alice, essa é uma história e tanto."

"Com certeza", disse Rose por trás da porta. Ela nos deu um sorriso de boca fechada e parabenizou Alice. Ela também admitiu que não estava a fim de ficar de cócoras ao lado de latas de lixo no meio da noite mais. Eu tive que concordar.

Alice e Rose brincaram sobre quando seria sua vez de se casar, fazendo algumas piadas sobre Emmett descer em um joelho. Alice afirmou que desde que ela ficou noiva em primeiro lugar, ela não se importava se o nosso 'galinha' aposentado finalmente se casasse também.

Rose corou lindamente e suavemente nos repreendeu para voltar ao trabalho.

Isso me deixou pensando sobre as minhas teorias sobre os homens, e se era possível encontrar _o único_. Ou se você poderia aprender a amar qualquer um. Angela tinha o seu par, Alice tinha encontrado alguém, mas isso era um dado, também. Mesmo Rose, que havia sido rápida em negar cada suposição que fizemos sobre ela, tinha um. E eu? Eu tinha algo grande. Eu tinha algo bonito. E isso igualmente me assustava e emocionava como nada mais.

Uma dor de cabeça começou a se formar quando Alice passou a manhã ligando para cada membro da família com a notícia, causando uma nova onda de gritos agudos e Alice limpando pequenas lágrimas de felicidade a partir do canto de seus olhos. Eu tinha ouvido a mesma cena se repetir por trás da meia-parede do nosso escritório por horas. Eu não poderia imaginar que Alice tivesse tantos parentes.

Não foi apenas a dor de cabeça que estava ofuscando a minha enorme alegria por Alice, me colocando em um estado de mau humor, embora. Por um lado, eu tinha um monte de trabalho para colocar em dia depois estar ausente por toda a semana passada. Em segundo lugar, uma pequena pontada de pânico estava me alfinetando no estômago. Eu não queria que Edward tivesse alguma idéia depois de conversar com Jasper sobre seus planos de noivado. _Certamente ele não iria..._ Eu o amava, mas eu não sabia como eu me sentia sobre _casamento. _Apesar das nossas travessuras, Edward era prático. Eu estava contando com isso.

Memórias da noite passada no Jaguar ficaram passando por cima de mim como uma maré constante no oceano. Eu estava em uma bagunça saudável por dentro e havia um termo para nomeá-la. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward, e a certeza dos meus sentimentos só se aprofundou quando eu acordei esta manhã.

Eles contaminaram meus pensamentos e decisões a cada momento. Edward era parte de mim, de inúmeras maneiras, parte de quem eu era e da minha vida agora. Quando as pessoas diziam: "Quando você se apaixona, você só _sabe_", eu não tinha percebido a qualidade altruísta que vinha com isso.

Quando James me aprisionou no meu apartamento, o que mais tinha agonizado era Edward - como ele se sentiria se eu fosse estuprada e morta. Ou quando fizemos amor e eu não estava totalmente satisfeita a não ser que ele gozasse comigo. Eu gostava de vê-lo sorrir ou me preocupava quando ele estava sobrecarregado no escritório ou se ele achava que eu parecia muito bonita com uma roupa especial. A grande relevância por trás dessas 'aparentemente pequenas' preocupações quase me sufocavam de emoção, às vezes.

Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, as coisas pararam de ser unicamente sobre mim.

Suspirando, eu ponderei todos os prós e contras destes desenvolvimentos recentes quando Edward apareceu com duas xícaras de café fresco. Deus o abençoe.

Eu engoli o cremoso, aromático e fumegante líquido, mantendo meus olhos nos dele. Olhamos um para o outro sobre o nosso café, tendo conversa silenciosa. Ele "disse" que eu parecia muito sexy com a minha calça e blusa e que queria fazer amor comigo em seu escritório depois. Bem, isso foi o que eu entendi com seu olhar vagando lentamente pelo meu corpo e, em seguida, seus olhos se afastaram, piscando em direção à porta do escritório. Eu "disse" que ele era muito travesso, levantando uma das minhas sobrancelhas, mas eu aprovei a ideia, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Então, ele me cumprimentou com um "bom dia" inclinando um pouco a cabeça, enquanto um sorriso aquecia seus olhos verdes. Eu "agradeci" a ele golpeando meus cílios sobre a xícara fumegante e sorrindo de volta.

Homens.

Jasper passou pela porta, parecendo fresco como uma margarida e não de todo verde, como estava no bar na noite passada.

"Parabéns homem de sorte", eu cumprimentei.

"Você parece muito mais saudável esta manhã," Edward disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Jasper riu nervosamente e coçou a parte de trás de seu cabelo. "Obrigado Bella. Eu sou um cara de sorte. Eu só espero que Alice não se empolgue demais..."

Edward riu quando olhou para o amigo. "Com quem você acha que vai se casar?"

"Honestamente Jasper, você sabia que isso iria acontecer. Alice vem planejando seu casamento muito antes de te conhecer. Eu não tenho nenhuma simpatia por você", eu disse, segurando uma risadinha.

"Eu imagino que a maioria das mulheres de vinte e tantos anos já têm seus casamentos planejados", Edward comentou, olhando para mim.

"Não," eu disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Algumas nem sequer pensam em casamento, e muito menos fantasiam sobre um."

"Bem... a maioria das mulheres faz, porém, mesmo que finjam que não", disse ele, olhando-me incisivamente agora.

Isso era exatamente o que eu temia. A verdadeira questão é: Será que Edward está com medo que eu já estivesse sonhando com o casamento, ou estaria ele pensando sobre isso e tentando avaliar meus sentimentos para com a noção?

Eu continuei a falar com cuidado, mas de forma significativa. "Tenho certeza de que aquelas que parecem estar fingindo, não estão fingindo em tudo. É uma ilusão que o homem construiu para si mesmo para que ele não se sinta culpado por não fazer nada, exceto aparecer no altar."

"Talvez se as mulheres não transformassem seus casamentos em desfiles, os homens contribuíssem mais", ele respondeu secamente.

"E se os casamentos ficassem por conta dos homens, acabariam sendo pequenas reuniões de amigos com um bar aberto. Sem nada formal."

"Isso soa bastante agradável", ele respirou sobre seu café antes de bebê-lo.

_Soa,_ eu pensei, terminando o meu. Parecia que queríamos a mesma coisa, e era reconfortante saber, mesmo que isso me colocasse na berlinda também. Quero dizer, nós ainda não tínhamos declarado o nosso amor e aqui estávamos - falando sobre o nosso casamento nas entrelinhas.

"Estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui?" Jasper finalmente nos cortou.

Nossa atenção se voltou para Jasper, que nós aparentemente havíamos esquecido.

Alice desligou com outro Brandon e girou a cadeira para o nosso lado. "Eu já tenho uma contagem mental da nossa lista de convidados. Todo mundo na minha família está tão animado!"

Edward bufou em sua xícara, enquanto eu dava a Jasper um atrevido polegar para cima.

"O que é tão engraçado, Edward?", perguntou ela, ficando de pé. Sua expressão sonhadora desapareceu, sendo substituída por um olhar de aço.

Eu mentalmente recuei e esperei que Edward não contasse uma piada e desse a ela o seu sorriso habitual.

Nós quatro ficamos em silêncio por um momento, enquanto Alice e Edward olhavam um para o outro.

Ele levantou sua xícara de café para ela. "Parabéns, Alice. Não só você fez Jasper, um dos homens mais felizes do mundo, mas será uma noiva linda", disse ele com sinceridade.

Edward tinha uma fonte inesgotável de charme que emanava de seus poros.

Alice deu a ele um sorriso deslumbrante, atado com um rastro de gelo. "Obrigada Edward."

"É_ Sr. Cullen_ para você", ele sorriu, evitando a retaliação verbal por se lançando para fora do nosso escritório. Ele me lançou um sorriso sedutor antes de desaparecer.

**~x~**

Infelizmente, a minha fase lua de mel com Edward foi interrompida quando Alice finalmente me jogou em seus planos de preparativos do casamento algumas semanas mais tarde. Não havia nenhuma necessidade real para eles apressarem a cerimônia, mas agora que Alice tinha a luz verde, ela mudou para o modo 'futura noiva' em aceleração máxima. Seus amigos Peter e Charlotte vieram para a cidade logo após saber da notícia para ajudar com o planejamento. Alice pediu para Charlotte e eu nos juntarmos a suas primas como damas de honra no dia do casamento, e sua mãe voou para cá e ficou por alguns dias, também. De repente, um grande grupo de pessoas que estava envolvido.

Eu só tinha visto Peter e Charlotte um punhado de vezes, quando eles vieram para o aniversário de Jasper no passado. Charlotte era uma mulher calma, mas não porque era tímida e não tinha nada a dizer. Ela era prática e doce, com inteligência calma em seus olhos castanhos. Ela e Peter viajavam pelo mundo com frequência, devido ao seu trabalho de instalação de softwares de gestão empresarial. Peter era alto, mas não tão alto quanto Jasper, com olhos cinzentos e um sorriso descontraído adornando suas feições. Jasper brincava com ele sobre o fato de sempre usar ternos, uma vez que era praticamente o único traje que ele usava quando viajava e trabalhava. Ambos cresceram no Texas, e permaneceram amigos desde que se separaram para a faculdade e se estabeleceram em suas próprias carreiras. Peter e Charlotte eram cultos e abertos, e sempre amigáveis. Era refrescante vê-los.

Apesar da minha alegria em ver velhos amigos e o calor geral que vinha dos pombinhos recém-noivos, eu desenvolvi uma relação de amor / ódio com Alice naquelas semanas.

Ela havia sido muito doce ao me incluir em todo o processo do que ela considerava ser o planejamento do dia mais importante de sua vida!, mas tudo isso era um caos absoluto em relação ao meu habitual estilo de vida tranquilo.

O planejamento do casamento foi uma excelente distração da solidão do meu apartamento e o meu nervosismo sobre derramar minhas tripas para Edward, mas às vezes eu queria estrangulá-la. As decisões aparentemente desnecessárias de escolher rendas ou cetim como se fosse um caso de vida ou morte me deixavam agitada. Embora Alice soubesse do que gostava, ela tentava obter a minha opinião sobre tudo. Quando eu concordava automaticamente com ela (que de alguma forma a deixava irritada), ela apelava para Charlotte ou sua mãe.

Sra. Brandon era uma mulher baixinha como Alice, mas arredondada nas bordas. Ela tinha tanta exuberância quanto sua filha sobre o planejamento do casamento, mas fez o seu melhor para conter Alice quando se tratava de custos e preços.

Eu ri várias vezes com a forma como eu costumava reclamar e atirar canetas para lidar com os distúrbios de Edward na minha vida. As semanas seguintes foram todo outro estado de absurdo comparado a ele. Agora, eu tinha o desejo de jogar a minha agenda pela janela, porque estava lotada com as coisas de Alice.

A minha solução rápida para a loucura súbita era fazer muito sexo com Edward. Nós tentamos, pelo menos. Edward estava cada vez mais irritado com Alice quando isso significava menos tempo para ele passar comigo. Eu entendi, eu estava me sentindo assim também. Eu estava secretamente apaixonada e por mais ridículo que parecesse, na verdade eu sentia meu corpo doer por ele quando fui levada para uma prova do vestido de dama de honra.

Uma tarde, eu estava precisando desesperadamente de um pouco de satisfação e Alice estava me deixando louca sobre "as milhões de coisas que tínhamos que fazer depois do trabalho." Eu decidi aceitar a oferta de Edward de conseguir um pouco de amor em seu escritório.

Na minha maneira usual, eu caminhei e bati, pressionando a minha orelha em sua porta para ouvir lá dentro. Lauren me deu um olhar rude, mas foi educada o suficiente para não reparar na familiaridade dos meus hábitos. Eu tentei parecer irritada com Edward para manter a farsa.

"Entre", disse ele por trás da porta.

Não havia nada melhor no mundo que ver Edward meticulosamente trabalhando atrás de sua mesa com uma mão sem rumo enfiada em seu próprio cabelo. Suas mangas estavam arregaçadas e sua gravata verde pendia para frente enquanto ele se inclinava sobre uma pilha de documentos. Foi muito agradável vê-lo tão intensamente focado em seu trabalho. Eu quase odiei interrompê-lo...

Ele sorriu quando eu fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Até o momento em que ele largou o marcador em cima da mesa, eu estava sentada em seu colo desabotoando sua camisa. Ele beijou meus lábios avidamente com um gemido suave pelo meu ataque inesperado e colocou os braços ao redor das minhas costas para me manter perto dele. Ele estava quente e seus lábios eram suaves, a boca molhada e com gosto de pão francês. Eu suspirei com o beijo e esfreguei as minhas mãos sobre o peito dele, onde eu tinha feito uma pequena abertura para sentir sua pele. A pressão adicional de sua ereção contra a minha coxa me estimulou a cerrar minhas mãos em seu cabelo e emaranhar nossas línguas.

Edward gemeu de novo, e ritmo de sua respiração ficou cada vez acelerado, as mãos percorrendo com mais urgência pela lateral do meu corpo. Ele segurou meu traseiro e me deitou sobre a mesa. Eu senti o amassar de seus papéis debaixo de mim enquanto suas mãos espalmavam as minhas pernas nuas e deslizavam a minha saia até a minha cintura.

Esta foi a primeira vez que eu me atrevi a ir tão longe em seu escritório. Nós brincávamos e nos provocávamos muito sobre ir às vias de fato contra suas estantes e em sua cadeira, mas não passamos dos amassos com promessas de mais depois do trabalho.

Eu tinha chegado à conclusão de que se tratava de uma emergência. Tempos de desespero pediam medidas desesperadas.

Edward soltou seu cinto e escancarou as calças, compreendendo a necessidade de sermos rápidos. Ele encheu o meu pescoço de beijos molhados e eu puxei o cabelo dele, ansiosa. Sua ânsia em silêncio e a minha forma parcialmente exposta fez com que uma onda de excitação corresse em minhas veias. Ele levantou as minhas pernas e as espalhou, puxando o pequeno pedaço de tecido rendado para o lado e inclinou a cabeça. Eu senti seu hálito quente pairando sobre o meu ponto sensível. A minha carne molhada tremeu quando uma batida brusca soou na porta.

A cabeça de Edward se ergueu entre as minhas pernas e olhamos um para o outro em estado de choque silencioso.

Minha mente gritou todos os tipos de palavrão quando ele me arrastou para fora de sua mesa em pânico e empurrou a minha saia para baixo.

"Porra, Cristo", ele sussurrou, afivelando o cinto com dedos trêmulos.

"Você não pode me deixar assim", eu sibilei e a dor entre as minhas pernas se intensificou.

"Edward, você está aí?" uma voz esganiçada chamou de trás da porta. Jack da contabilidade.

Edward me empurrou para debaixo de sua mesa com uma mão firme na minha cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira antes de mandar Jack entrar. Não é que eu não estava apreciando a vista que eu estava tendo debaixo da mesa, mas era apertado e eu fiquei presa no pequeno espaço por 30 minutos, enquanto Jack divagava e Edward se mexia desajeitadamente na cadeira. Por mais aterrorizada que eu estivesse de ser pega assim no escritório de Edward, eu não podia deixar de aproveitar a oportunidade de provocá-lo. Eu levei a minha mão até sua perna, tanto quanto eu conseguia sem nos delatar. Toda vez que meus dedos corriam ao longo de sua coxa, ele se mexia e emitia um grunhido de advertência sob sua respiração. Eu tive que abafar a minha risada. No entanto, no momento em que Jack saiu e eu estava livre, o clima tinha esfriado e eu não queria estar ausente da minha mesa por muito tempo desde que eu tinha uma reunião com Rose, naquela tarde.

Eu nunca tinha sido "empatada" desse jeito antes e com Alice arrastando-me para todas aquelas missões, eu estava ficando mal-humorada e distraída.

Alice se redimiu um pouco no meio do caos levando Charlotte e eu para provar uma extensa variedade de bolos de casamento. Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que comi bons pedaços de cada um, e todos eles eram deliciosos. Depois de muita discussão e várias outras porções de suas reduzidas escolhas, Alice finalmente decidiu por um de cereja e recheio de ganache com uma rica cobertura fondant de chocolate.

Alice tinha um monte de conexões e amigos no hotel onde ela fazia suas festas de Halloween anuais de modo que ela foi capaz de garantir uma sala de banquetes para sua recepção de casamento em dois meses. Eu fiquei chocada com sua eficiência. O hotel não era tão grande quanto aquele onde a festa anual de Natal da Lawrence era realizada, mas ainda era um edifício impressionante, com uma reputação de glamour e estilo.

A grande comodidade de todas essas missões era que Alice sabia exatamente o que queria e Jasper só queria que ela planejasse o que a fizesse realmente feliz. O que levaria a maioria das pessoas cerca de seis meses a um ano de planejamento, Alice fez em menos de uma fração desse tempo. Ela tinha pastas e pastas cheia de detalhes que tinham sido pensados por anos. Embora eu tivesse brincado sobre isso no passado, eu tinha certeza de que Alice realmente tinha todos os seus padrões porcelana escolhidos para ela e Jasper uma vez que ficaram noivos.

Eu não acho que eu poderia ser corajosa o suficiente para planejar com antecedência exatamente como Alice. Era assustador pensar em passar por todo esse trabalho e cultivar minhas esperanças com a possibilidade de que as coisas não funcionassem. Além disso, mesmo se eu quisesse Edward iria discutir comigo sobre cada pequeno detalhe se a oportunidade se apresentasse. A cor das flores, a música, localização, lista de convidados, tudo. Eu poderia imaginar nós já brigando como dois corvos sobre amostras de tinta para um novo apartamento... Eu empurrei o pensamento prematuro para longe da minha mente. Todo esse planejamento de casamento estava confundindo claramente o meu estado de espírito geralmente cauteloso.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Rosalie perguntou da porta uma noite. Tinha sido um longo dia e eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas para ir para casa.

"Eu nunca mais quero olhar para outro vestido de noiva ou menu de jantar para o resto da minha vida", eu admiti.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não posso dizer que estou com inveja por não ter sido incluída mais."

"Se você mudar de ideia, eu ficaria feliz em trocar de lugar com você pelas próximas semanas", eu brinquei fracamente, pegando o meu casaco.

"Hmm, talvez você tenha uma pausa em breve", disse ela levemente.

"Duvido. Alice é como o coelho _Energizer_*."

_*O coelho do comercial das pilhas Duracell – aquele que as pilhas nunca acabam._

Ela riu. "É por isso que eu a contratei. Bem, é melhor você ter o seu descanso. Tenha uma boa noite, Bella." Ela falou antes de voltar para seu escritório, seu cabelo loiro balançando com seus quadris.

Assim que eu voltei para o meu apartamento, eu caí em um sono profundo de exaustão absoluta.

Na manhã seguinte, recebi um telefonema interessante de Emmett.

"Eu sei que você odeia quando eu ligo para você no trabalho", ele riu.

Eu ri, rabiscando com uma caneta no _post it_ amarelo. "Eu só disse isso porque você me ligava para falar sobre encontros e coisas completamente aleatórias. Admita, era mais do que desnecessário."

"Então? Gosto de te incomodar." Eu quase podia ver o sorriso largo do outro lado do telefone. "Então, sim, que tal aquele encontro duplo que eu estava falando há algum tempo atrás."

"Eu acredito que você se expressou como 'aquela merda que os casais fazem'."

"Sim, você quer?"

"Bem..."

"Eu ouvi por aí que você precisa de uma pausa a do seu papel de estrela em _Bridezillas*_", disse divertidamente.

_*Bridezilla é um termo utilizado para descrever as noivas quando as mesmas enlouquecem e gritam com todo mundo durante os preparativos do casamento. (Bride = noiva – Zilla = Godzilla). É também uma espécie de reality show, que no Brasil era exibido pelo Discovery Home and Health._

Portanto, isso era também a ideia de Rose... "O fato de que você acabou de fazer uma referência àquele 'lixo', como você diz, mostra o quão bem eu te converti ao longo dos anos", eu disse presunçosamente. Ele resmungou em desacordo enquanto eu terminava de digitar algumas notas para o Sr. Lawrence.

"Que tal um jantar..." Sugeri, mentalmente folheando a minha, ou melhor, a agenda de Alice.

"Por mim tudo bem. Acho que Rose iria querer escolher o restaurante embora."

"Eu vou te ligar para confirmar o dia e hora, então."

**~x~**

Edward e eu finalmente tivemos uma noite para nós. Alice estava monitorando o gosto por ternos de Jasper e do padrinho do casamento, então eu felizmente tive uma folga do caos. Charlotte parecia tão aliviada por ter uma noite de folga antes que ela e Peter voltassem para casa. Eles deveriam voltar em algumas semanas para a cerimônia de casamento.

Eu realmente amava Edward com todo o meu ser, mas ainda havia aquela pequena picada de terror que vinha com a vulnerabilidade de apenas se _colocar lá fora_.

Talvez houvesse uma lição a ser aprendida com Jasper. Se eu esperasse muito tempo para revelar os meus sentimentos para Edward, eu poderia causar danos à solidez atual do nosso relacionamento.

Foi com esses pensamentos que eu me encontrei em um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante em frente a ele com as nossas águas geladas. Tivemos trechos conversa fiada, cada tópico da conversa diminuindo até ficarmos em silêncio. O constrangimento era totalmente minha culpa.

Nós estávamos finalmente em paz, em um ambiente romântico para jantar, mas quando eu olhava em seus olhos poderosos e pensava naquelas três pequenas palavras, minha mente se fechava e o impulso de correr me batia.

Eu estava realmente muito nervosa.

O fato de que Edward suspeitava que algo estivesse errado, portanto, levando-o a me observar mais de perto, só me irritou ainda mais.

No momento em que a nossa comida chegou, nós estávamos em silêncio, mastigando e olhando um para o outro de forma intermitente. Eu enfiava a comida na minha boca, usando a tática de Emmett, achando que eu poderia escapar de toda a conversa, se continuasse mastigando o tempo todo.

Edward comeu lentamente, não de todo enganado de que algo estava diferente. "Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou, engolindo seu pedaço de bife.

Eu balancei a cabeça, quase tremendo sob seu olhar aguçado.

Edward terminou a sua comida e recostou-se na cadeira, continuando a observar sua namorada louca que estava mastigando como um mendigo. O silêncio era quase insuportável e eu mantive meus olhos na minha comida. A última garfada foi como um temporizador em seus últimos segundos enquanto eu mastigava devagar.

Assim que eu engoli, Edward abriu a boca para falar. Prontamente, o garçom chegou para limpar os nossos pratos e nos perguntou se queríamos mais alguma coisa.

"Apenas a cont..."

"Na verdade eu gostaria de uma sobremesa," Eu saltei, interrompendo Edward. Eu passei todo esse tempo me preocupando e eu confesso que ainda não tinha pensado em que frase eu queria dizer. Eu não queria apenas deixar escapar "eu te amo", eu tinha que me aquecer para tocar no assunto. Nós não poderíamos ir embora ainda.

O garçom imediatamente foi buscar o menu de sobremesa.

As sobrancelhas grossas de Edward se ergueram. "Sério? Você não costuma pedir sobremesa."

Eu mentalmente tentei inventar uma desculpa. "Eu não sei, eu só estou com vontade", eu disse realmente não o convencendo muito bem.

O garçom voltou com um menu de sobremesa para cada um de nós. Eu pedi a maior: Um bolo de mouse de chocolate de sete camadas com calda de morango.

Edward não disse nada, mas ele parecia estar pensando em algo novo, enquanto me observava lentamente devorar a montanha aveludada e rica de chocolate.

Era um delicioso bolo, os sabores ricos do cacau cremoso deslizando sobre o meu paladar e fazendo uma pequena e agradável casa no meu estômago. A satisfação tomou conta do meu nervosismo.

"Você está grávida?" Edward perguntou de repente, sua voz soando estranha.

Eu tirei os olhos do meu prato para vê-lo olhando para mim, sua mandíbula estava aberta. Meu pulso amoleceu na mesa, o garfo tinindo alto contra a borda do prato.

"Absolutamente não!" Eu exclamei com meus olhos arregalados e olhando para ele bruscamente. "Por que diabos você acha isso?"

A forma rígida de Edward descongelou e ele relaxou em sua cadeira, exalando profundamente. "É, você está comendo _muito_ hoje. Isso é incomum."

Bem, definitivamente não era assim que eu queria que a conversa acontecesse. Eu fiz o meu melhor para manter a calma. "Há algo de errado com as mulheres que comem?"

Ele puxou o colarinho de sua camisa como se estivesse se aliviando de um estrangulamento. "Claro que não. Mas você está agindo estranho esta noite. Você está agindo estranho, desde que Alice ficou noiva..." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

Eu lentamente soltei o meu garfo e empurrei o bolo meio comido para longe de mim. "Sinto muito. Eu não queria..." Minha determinação se desvaiu.

Ele se inclinou para frente, falando mais baixo. "Será que eu fiz algo errado?"

"Não, Não, definitivamente não. Eu apenas tenho muita coisa na minha mente sobre o casamento de Alice. Todo o planejamento tem me desgastado..." Era verdade, de alguma forma, mas não a razão do meu estranho comportamento.

"Então vamos embora", disse ele com firmeza. Ele pagou a conta e eu deixei o resto do meu bolo sobre a mesa, feliz por estar deixando o restaurante e o momento tenso para trás.

Ele pegou minha mão, esfregando os dedos sobre os meus enquanto dirigia de volta para seu apartamento.

Depois que Edward pendurou os nossos casacos nos ganchos no corredor perto da porta, eu coloquei a minha bolsa em cima do balcão e tirei os meus sapatos de salto. Quando me virei, Edward estava lá, deslizando um braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando contra ele. Eu cantarolei de prazer, sem nunca me cansar de sua companhia e da sensação do corpo dele contra o meu. Seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço onde se encontrava com meu ombro, plantando beijos suaves e lentos. Eu inclinei a minha cabeça contra seu peito com um suspiro feliz, meu corpo florescendo com excitação na ternura escorrendo de cada beijo.

"Olá", ele murmurou, levantando a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Oi", eu disse suavemente. Eu sorri, sentindo borboletas nervosas fazendo uma dança caótica na minha barriga. "Hum sim, Emmett e Rosalie querem fazer um encontro duplo em breve", disse eu, interrompendo o momento doce e balançando suavemente para fora de seus braços.

Ele me seguiu de perto até a cozinha. "Eu vou verificar o meu horário durante as próximas duas semanas e vamos planejar uma noite."

"Ótimo." Eu me aproximei do balcão e peguei uma maçã vermelha da fruteira.

Quanto mais eu ficava no apartamento de Edward, mais ele parecia casa para mim. Eu tentei manter o lugar abastecido, mas era inevitável que um homem vivendo sozinho não teria muita comida em uma base normal. Eu não estava com fome, mas comer alguma coisa parecia uma opção mais digna do que me remexer sem motivo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

"Só estou lutando contra aquele bolo com algo saudável", eu disse rapidamente, com pressa de preencher o silêncio.

Edward se sentou em um dos bancos em frente a mim, me olhando ceticamente enquanto eu cortava lascas da fruta com uma faca e mastigava.

"O que a futura Senhora Alice Whitlock pensa de você ir em um encontro de casais sem convidá-la?"

Eu cerrei os olhos para ele. "Eu não _preciso_ da permissão dela, mas não diga isso a ela."

Ele sorriu para mim. "Seu tempo livre é escasso nesse momento. Eu não gostaria que ela te colocasse em prisão domiciliar."

Eu coloquei outra fatia de maçã na boca, aproveitando a textura e a doçura. "Bobagem, se eu ficasse presa em casa, ela não seria capaz de me arrastar por toda parte... Isso na verdade não é uma má ideia," eu concordei. Eu olhei para seu sorriso crescendo com irritação súbita. "E por que eu sou a única amarrada em todo este planejamento do casamento tedioso? Você, Jasper e Peter podem ficar sentados e relaxar durante semanas. Isso não é justo," eu resmunguei, afundando os meus dentes em uma mordida.

"Tem sido ótimo", ele riu. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu consegui contornar Alice sobre isso."

Meus olhos se contorceram para ele maldosamente. "Espere. Você pode ser convidado a fazer algum trabalho pesado com uma escultura de gelo ridícula. Você nunca sabe."

"Duvido. Conhecendo Alice, ela provavelmente vai chamar Emmett para coisas como essa", disse ele com indiferença confiante. "Então ela vai mexer com Jasper, e Peter é o padrinho. Parece que eu estou livre." Ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado e continuou a sorrir presunçosamente.

Eu estava realmente cansada de fazer tudo para Alice, enquanto os homens podiam apenas se divertir. Com isso em mente, eu comecei a dar um susto Edward. Ele estava gostando da minha miséria demais. Eu coloquei um dedo para o meu queixo em pensamento.

"Na verdade, eu acho que me lembro Alice dizendo algo sobre você ter um papel no casamento." Eu olhei para ele inocentemente.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Que tipo de papel?" ele perguntou com cautela.

Eu fingi voltar a pensar nas palavras inexistentes de Alice, deixando-o suar em seu banco por um longo momento. "Oh, não é realmente um grande negócio. Ela quer que você leia um poema na recepção, já que você é tão bom em fazer discursos..." Edward amava se vangloriar com o fato de que ele poderia comandar um tribunal com apenas sua presença, e não era exagero.

Sua expressão mudou. "É um poema muito longo? Por que ela iria querer que eu fizesse isso em vez de um parente?" perguntou ele, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram com uma séria decepção.

"Bem, eu não tenho certeza se ela decidiu sobre a possibilidade de escolher um, ou de pedir para você _escrever_," eu disse brilhantemente, com simpatia penetrando em meu tom. Eu tive que sufocar uma risada e esperava que a minha voz não tivesse tremido.

"Eu não escrevo poesia. E eu não leio também. Alice está indo longe demais agora. Ela nem sequer me perguntou, assumindo logo de cara como sempre faz", ele murmurou em aborrecimento.

"Edward, é do grande dia dela que estamos falando." Eu o repreendi com falsa dor.

Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e sua mandíbula cerrou. O desejo de prolongar o dilema estava escrito em todo o seu rosto. "Eu não vejo como... Eu acho que se ela realmente quer que eu... Provavelmente será um poema sobre flores e pássaros cantando em Inglês antigo. Eu terei que recitá-lo como um discurso inspirador." Ele suspirou com frustração inquieta, bagunçando seu cabelo e puxando com agitação.

Agora eu estava começando a me sentir culpada. "Edward... vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele me olhou com irritação, seu cabelo espetado para cima, e sua oposição inicial caiu em derrota. "Como diabos isso vai ficar bem?"

"Porque, eu estava brincando", eu admiti com um pequeno sorriso que se estendeu por toda a minha face.

Sua expressão se contorceu em confusão terrível quando ele olhou para mim. "O quê?"

Eu comecei a rir, minha maçã meio comida esquecida no balcão.

"Bella", ele começou, suas narinas dilatadas. "Como você pode me fazer acreditar... Eu nem sequer peguei os sinais de que você estava mentindo..." Ele projetou o lábio inferior em um beicinho e olhou para mim.

Minhas bochechas se aqueceram enquanto eu tentava conter a minha risada atrás das minhas mãos, mas seu olhar de coruja só me fez rir ainda mais. Minhas entranhas se abalaram com o triunfo. "Oh meu Deus, eu te amo. Você devia ter visto a sua cara", eu ri, enxugando as lágrimas no canto dos meus olhos. "Pássaros cantando e flores, você parecia aterrorizado!"

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram até o couro cabeludo. "O que você disse?"

Edward olhou para mim com olhos arregalados. Meu sorriso desapareceu enquanto eu recordava as minhas palavras. _Pássaros cantando e flores... Oh meu Deus, eu... merda!_ O sangue foi drenado do meu rosto. As palavras mágicas escaparam meus lábios, mas a realidade do seu significado pairava no espaço entre nós.

Com toda a raiva esquecida, seu rosto ficou muito suave, seus profundos olhos verdes vivos com emoção: Descrença, adoração, alegria pura e inalterada. Minha própria expressão congelada desabou em resposta. Eu achava que essas declarações iriam ocorrer eventualmente, mas eu nunca percebi o que essas três palavras poderiam afetá-lo tanto.

"Você disse que me ama", ele finalmente disse.

"Então, você me ama também", eu respondi defensivamente, o pânico se infiltrando em minha voz rouca.

Seus traços suavizaram, recuperando-se do choque. "Claro que sim. Eu só... Eu não estava esperando que você dissesse tão cedo. Eu esperava... mas..."

"O que quer dizer 'claro que sim'? Como eu deveria saber? E, bem... você nunca disse também." Eu bufei.

"Bella Swan", disse ele em uma voz baixa e grave, inclinando-se sobre o balcão até mim com determinação calma. "Eu estive apaixonado por você o tempo todo."

Uma onda de alarme passou através de mim, enrolando meus dedos dos pés e arrepiando os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Meu peito apertou e o ar em meus pulmões parecia preso. Se eu pensava que a minha confissão escorregada era assustadora, a dele era aterrorizante. Minha mente acelerou e disparou por todos os momentos que passamos nos últimos meses, imaginando quando essa percepção ocorreu para ele. Onde estavam os sinais? Sob cada sorriso, tarefa servil e demanda, argumento, e expressão enigmática, quando isso aconteceu com ele? Então vislumbres do jeito que ele olhava para mim, às vezes, os sorrisos reais sob o sorriso falso, as noites escuras e suadas que passamos juntos...

"Você está me ouvindo?" ele perguntou em um tom corajoso.

"Sim... mas quando exatamente?" Eu estava em um estupor de flashbacks confusos. "Você deve estar exagerando," Eu comecei com cuidado. "Você nem mesmo me conhecia no início e nós brigávamos tanto. A maneira como tratamos um ao outro, até recentemente..."

"Eu me lembro das coisas de uma maneira um pouco diferente." Ele falou de seu banquinho, sorrindo. "A primeira vez que você olhou para mim com aqueles olhos cintilantes sobre uma gin tónica, foi direto ao meu coração. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

"Quando você destruiu meu apartamento, enquanto fodia o meu cérebro, eu disse a mim mesmo que você era como um furacão, invadindo a minha vida. Era tudo que eu podia pensar pela primeira vez. Maria me repreendeu enquanto me ajudava a reparar os danos."

Indignada por seu tom de provocação, eu joguei minha maçã meio comida nele. Ele já estava a meio caminho de seu banquinho e a pegou ar. Ele deu uma mordida e sorriu enquanto seus dentes rangiam através da casca e da poupa suculenta.

"Toda vez que você saía do meu escritório com esses quadris balançando e batia a minha porta, eu estava à sua mercê", continuou ele com a boca cheia de fruta.

Eu fiz o meu caminho ao redor do balcão devagar, preparando-me para atacar. Edward se levantou e começou a ir em direção a sala de estar, tropeçando nos móveis. "Quando você me xingava e fazia uma careta, eu queria tanto te calar com um beijo. Agora eu posso!" Eu peguei a minha revista _Cosmopolitan_ da mesa de café e tentei golpear aquele sorriso do rosto dele. Ele se esquivou com facilidade e continuou a tropeçar de volta ao redor da sala.

"No Dia das Bruxas, o garoto Colin me perguntou por que você estava olhando para mim, e foi a primeira vez que eu tive esperança de que você realmente não me odiasse. Ele me perguntou se você era a minha garota, e eu disse a ele que eu queria você fosse, mas não sabia como te dizer", ele correu ao redor, suas palavras fluindo. "Ele me disse para ser honesto com você. Garoto inteligente."

Meu rosto corou. "Durante todo este tempo eu me perguntava sobre isso! Eu fiquei constrangida quando você me pegou olhando."

"Eu peguei você me olhando muitas vezes", confessou sorrindo ainda mais. "Então, aqueles patos amarelos... Eu fiquei obcecado pelo número seis. Eu não podia acreditar que você havia me pego, mas foi perfeito. Você sempre conseguia me acompanhar. Foi uma emoção nova na minha vida. eu sabia", ele continuou entre risos, "que você era a mulher para mim."

Começamos a circular a mesa do café com olhares predadores. Meus olhos ferozmente olharam para os seus, um sorriso rastejando aos cantos da minha boca.

"Quando você grampeou a minha gravata, eu vi em seus olhos e o jeito que você corou, que você me queria também. Eu tive que me esforçar ao máximo para não jogá-la por cima do meu ombro e fazê-la minha de novo." Edward teve que parar de falar, superado pelo seu próprio riso. Sua pele estava vermelha e ele tentou recuperar o fôlego. "E então no Natal, eu sabia que era impotente para lutar contra os meus sentimentos. Você tinha tanta paixão e raiva, mantendo-me no meu lugar. Que tipo de homem espera em um banheiro e, em seguida, deixar uma mulher levá-lo rebocado e preso? Um homem apaixonado."

Eu enlouqueci, me lançando sobre a mesa do café para ele. Ele me pegou pela cintura e nós dois caímos em seu sofá de couro. Eu caí em cima de seu peito, meu cabelo enrolado no meu rosto, e nossos membros entrelaçados sem jeito. A revista estava triturada entre nós, e eu senti o fôlego escapar de mim por um momento.

"Isso soa como tortura. Você deve estar senil. Eu não posso acreditar que alguém iria desfrutar de qualquer um desses momentos", eu disse em uma voz abafada enquanto tentava me sentar ereta.

"Chame-me de masoquista, mas eu aproveitei cada momento com você", ele riu, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto com a mão livre. "E então fantasiar sobre você naquelas algemas cor de rosa..." Ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto imaginava.

Eu fiz cócegas nele, enfiando os dedos em suas costelas. "Você é inacreditável."

Ele tentou escapar de mim, seu sorriso desaparecendo. "Acredite em mim, Bella Swan. É tudo verdade", ele disse em voz baixa, afastando os últimos fios de cabelo dispersos do meu rosto.

"Você me amava o tempo todo..." Eu disse lentamente, mais para mim com a realização tardia. O peso e o significado por trás de suas palavras lúdicas afundaram, pesadas e reais, me aquecendo como um cobertor aconchegante e quente em volta do meu coração e minhas preocupações declinaram. Eu me sentia um pouco boba agora sobre o quanto eu tinha ficado em pânico anteriormente.

A cabeça de Edward estava escondida entre duas almofadas do sofá, seu cabelo espetado para fora e despenteado. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho de tanto rir e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Eles me imploravam para entender, a diversão continua à espreita debaixo de suas profundezas. Mais uma vez ele tinha sido persistente e firme, acreditando em _nós._

"Tantas vezes eu rejeitei você. Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você também, embora nem sempre fossem agradáveis pensamentos... E você tem sido tão paciente comigo..."

Edward apertou suavemente meus ombros, silenciando o meu devaneio. "Não, eu fui à pessoa que foi longe demais, às vezes, até mesmo quando eu sabia que você não estava pronta. Você _me ensinou_ a ser paciente durante um tempo quando eu egoisticamente pensava que poderia ter tudo o que eu quisesse. Foi a sua teimosia que me fez perceber o quanto eu queria você, e o que eu estava disposto a fazer."

Ao longo de tudo isso, a cada dia que passava, ele me transformou, de uma mulher desprezível, em uma pessoa amorosa. Eu me assustei quando a ponta de seu polegar recolheu uma lágrima que havia caído em minha bochecha. Eu pisquei rapidamente, limpando minha visão.

"Diga de novo", ele pediu com uma voz suave, profunda, arrastando levemente o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios.

Eu fiz uma pausa, olhando para ele, ondas de esperança substituindo cada pingo de incerteza. "Eu te amo, Edward. Muito." Eu senti como se estivesse flutuando de novo, repleta de tanta felicidade que meu corpo parecia que iria quebrar em pedaços.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Sempre amei. Não importa quantas vezes você me deixe louco." Ele me ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante.

Eu sorri de volta, optando por ser alegre, e coloquei a mão sobre a revista entre nossos peitos, coincidentemente na página de um teste de '_Como saber se o homem está mentindo_'. "Você jura que me ama, Edward? Diga toda a verdade e nada mais que a verdade, com a ajuda de Deus", eu recitei docemente, meus membros se estendendo languidamente para alinhar nossos corpos um contra o outro.

Ele endireitou suas feições em falsa seriedade, suavizando a expressão. "Eu amo", ele respondeu solenemente.

"Então eu acho que estamos em sessão, Senhor Cullen", eu sussurrei, deslizando os dedos até o cós das calças dele.

Ele sorriu e deu outra mordida na maçã em sua mão. "Eu nunca sonharia em indeferir você, Senhorita Swan."

* * *

**PREVIEW DO CAPÍTULO 27**

_"Você já falou com o florista sobre uma segunda entrega?" Eu perguntei a ela por alto, observando as mãos de Edward enrolando e fechando os punhos ao seu lado. Chegando a uma solução poderia direcioná-la para sair em uma missão._

_"Eu joguei um pedaço da minha mente ao telefone. Agora eu preciso que você venha comigo até a sua loja, antes que ele se feche e se volte contra mim sobre isso."_

_"Não", Edward interrompeu, saindo do canto e sem aceitar as desculpas de Jasper._

_Alice virou para olhar para ele. "Oh, oi Edward", ela o cumprimentou, notando-o pela primeira vez, apesar de ser o seu apartamento que ela tinha infiltrado._

_"Bella não vai a lugar nenhum", ele fervia._

_Alice colocou as mãos nos quadris e estreitou os olhos para ele. "Ela é minha dama de honra principal, agora que Charlotte saiu. Eu preciso dela para me ajudar a lidar com isso."_

_"Você teve ela só para si durante semanas. Este é o nosso momento, então eu sinto muito, Alice, mas você vai ter que encontrar outra pessoa", ele olhou para Jasper, "para ir até a florista com você."_

_Eles olharam um para o outro, nenhum deles disposto a ceder. Naquele momento eu podia me importar menos sobre o fiasco no casamento de Alice. Eu sorri para a tenacidade de Edward._

* * *

**A Alice está descontrolada haha mas não teria como imaginar menos do planejamento do seu casamento. A conversa sobre casamento, ai esses dois me matam, e eles realmente pensam igual. Eles **_**quase**_** transando na sala do Edward, uma pena que não foi até o fim :c E esse final! Eu A-M-O a sequência do **_**'eu te amo**_**' é uma das minhas partes preferidas na fic. **

**No próximo capítulo teremos alguns… visitantes. Alguém tem um palpite?**

**Mais 2 capítulos e fim =/ Então, não esqueçam de comentar, são os últimos capítulos e participar sempre é bom ;)**

**Beijos**


	27. Capítulo 27

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

"_Nunca deixes que o futuro te perturbe. Encontrá-lo-ás, se tiver de ser, com as mesmas armas da razão que te armam contra o presente." - Marco Aurélio_

" _Aquele que esta amando é sábio e está se tornando mais sábio, vê algo novo cada vez que ele olha para o objeto amado, faz imagens dele com seus olhos e sua mente guarda as virtudes que possui. " - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

_(Traduzido por __Mili YLJJ_)

"Para o inferno com a preparação do casamento. Tenho certeza que Alice pode sobreviver sem você por um dia e escolher outra dama de honra para o seu desfile."

À luz de nossas recém confissões, Edward queria um _verdadeiro_ tempo juntos. Eu lutei contra um sorriso com seu aborrecimento, percebendo que ele tinha sentido tanto minha falta como eu sentia falta dele. Recentemente Alice estava me levando com ela em todos os lugares como se eu fosse sua segunda pele. Ela alegou que era para dar suporte e não querer incomodar Jasper com muitos detalhes, mas estava me estressando. Isso também estava fazendo Edward ficar mal-humorado quando ele fazia planos para nós e que sempre eram interrompidos pela agenda de Alice no último minuto. Muitas vezes, ele resmungava baixinho, oferecendo uma saída se afastando da sua mesa falando um "não quer dizer não", mas um longo beijo meu liquidava normalmente isso dele. Eu não sei quantos beijos eu podia afastar isso dele.

Não era novidade que Edward tinha tentado tão duramente conseguir fazer o seu caminho, mas agora que eu o queria tão duramente, eu achei seus métodos bastante atraentes e não tão irritantes.

No entanto, uma tarde em seu escritório, ele fez me pressionar. Ele me pediu para desligar no fim de semana, e quando eu lhe disse que não tinha certeza do que Alice estava programando ele puxou seu cabelo e resmungou, andando pela sala em frustração. Eu gostaria de não lhe responder com calendário de Alice na minha cabeça, e deixá-lo aborrecido comigo, também. A decepção em seu rosto foi mais forte do que a minha consciência podia tolerar. Provavelmente não tinha ajudado a sua frustração somado ao que eu vinha suportando em torno do escritório há duas semanas o vendo tão bonito em suas roupas. O fiz parar de andar com um abraço, dizendo-lhe que não era preciso notificar ou aceitar a permissão de alguém se ele queria passar o fim de semana juntos. Eu só teria que colocar o meu telefone no modo desligado e era isso.

_Isso_ não era só isso, porém. Na minha tentativa de acalmar Edward, eu tinha esquecido completamente dos nossos planos de jantar com Emmett e Rose no sábado. Ele recebeu surpreendentemente bem quando eu mencionei isso, mais tarde, e eu sabia que isso provavelmente era algo relacionado com continuar tendo um fim de semana livre de Alice.

Era um belo sábado, e eu podia sentir o cheiro dos primeiros sinais da primavera do ar passando pelas árvores. O tempo estava frio, mas não tanto. Eu mesma tive um pequeno prazer de dormir toda a manhã e passar algum tempo extra me preparando. Para comemorar o fim de semana, parei em uma padaria que eu sabia que Edward frequentava e peguei uma certa familiar caixa de cupcakes com glacê rosa. O lugar era de alto nível, mais ainda, os cupcakes representavam o início do nosso combativo relacionamento.

Ele abriu a porta com cautela, a abrindo e espreitando. Esse estranho comportamento me fez olhar por trás do meu ombro para ver se uma determinada pequena, noiva-de-cabelos escuros tinha me seguido.

"Quem mais você esperava?"

"Por que você demorou tanto tempo?"

"Eu não sabia que eu estava atrasada", repliquei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Feche os olhos."

"O que? Edward, não é isso que eu..."

Ele me silenciou. "Vamos lá. Pensei que confiava em mim. Isso faz parte do meu plano."

"Que plano?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira quando ele entrou atrás de mim e aliviou tirando os sacos das minhas mãos. Eu geralmente não preparava surpresas. Eu me coloquei em um show de bufar conforme ele colocou as sacolas ao lado da porta e cobriu meus olhos com as mãos. Eu não tinha coração para ser um empecilho depois de todas as vezes que ele tinha tentado fazer algum plano. Seu humor estava contagiante enquanto demos passos de bebê em direção ao nosso destino, e eu me encontrei me atirando cegamente.

Eu deveria saber que não havia nada tradicional entre Edward e eu, e desta vez não era a exceção. Mesmo assim, nada me preparou para a visão que inundou a minha visão, quando as mãos se afastaram de meus olhos. Pisquei várias vezes para limpar a pequena desorientação. Desordem amarela por toda parte.

_Centenas_ de pequenos e amarelo patos de borracha, explodiam por sua sala de estar.

A sala inteira estava repleta de pares de opacos e olhinhos negros arredondados e bico laranja. A extensão de corpos amarelos brilhantes sentados no seu sofá, mesa de centro, em cima de sua TV, e outras superfícies pequenas. Eles pareciam que estavam congelados espalhados nadando por todo o chão, os arranjos foram parar na borda da sala. Um pato amarelo destacava-se do grupo, à frente da desordem que os outros estavam. Sentado aos meus pés, distraidamente olhando para mim.

Após o choque se dissipar, percebi novamente as mãos de Edward em meus ombros, quente e pressionando firmemente com afeto.

Eu ainda estava registrando o ambiente cheio-de-patos. "Nossa - Onde está o número seis?"

Edward se inclinou para falar em meu ouvido. "Sã e salvo no quarto, como sempre."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Em um gesto normalmente romântico, eu teria esperado um quarto cheio de pétalas de rosa, ao invés disso eu encontrei um arranjo de incontáveis dispersos patos de borracha. Isso foi glorioso. A piada era muito mais romântica do que um clichê de pétalas de rosa. Ninguém nunca tinha me presenteado com um gesto tão grande. Eu me virei com um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Você está tentando me seduzir?"

"Eu não preciso tentar", afirmou satisfeito.

"Com essa recepção, você estava", eu disse, apontando para a sala fazendo uma varredura do meu braço.

Ele riu. "Talvez eu estivesse um pouco."

Minhas mãos alisaram a parte da frente de sua camisa. "Você foi muito bem, Sr. Cullen." Suas mãos se estabeleceram em minha cintura, trazendo-me mais perto. "Como é que você conseguiu todos esses patos?" Por um momento eu imaginei Edward indo de loja em loja de brinquedos na área de Seattle.

Ele deu de ombros, desmentindo o quão difícil a tarefa pode ter sido. "Atacado."

"Qual é o motivo?"

"Não é possível eu fazer algo especial para a minha namorada?"

Eu não estava inteiramente convencida, mas deixei passar. Eu passei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, e o abracei com força. "Eu amo... os seus atacados."

Ele abaixou a cabeça, inalando no meu cabelo. "E eu te amo."

Ainda era estranho ouvir essas três palavras dele, e isso me deu um momento antes de uma onda de calor e plenitude tomar conta de mim. Quando eu estava bem perto de Edward, meu corpo sofria várias fases de necessidade, urgência e calor. Eu não conseguia parar de tocá-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas os nossos dedos entrelaçados juntos. Eu precisava de nossas peles se esfregassem carinhosamente, para que a temperatura de seu corpo alcançasse a minha. E no fundo, abaixo destes impulsos primordiais, havia um sentimento enraizado de paz.

Nós nos ajoelhamos no chão, no mar de patos. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu me inclinei para ele, saboreando o beijo.

"Então... Eu queria perguntar a você sobre uma coisa", ele murmurou, colocando beijos leves ao longo da minha mandíbula.

Meus olhos se abriram quando ele se inclinou para trás e alcançou o líder dos patos na borda da sala. Ele parecia nervoso, de repente, o que me colocou em alerta máximo. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram. Eu estava me sentindo desconfortável com a possibilidade de que Edward pudesse estar indo além do limite, e ainda mais curiosa para saber o que havia de tão especial neste pato em particular.

Ele o entregou para mim e se sentou, apoiando o peso sobre as palmas das mãos, me olhando. Eu realmente odiava quando ele me examinava assim.

Eu olhei para o inocente brinquedo com desconfiança.

"Você vai abrir, ou não?"

"Abrir?"

O virei, notando uma fenda em sua barriga. Mas que diabos? Eu passei além da barreira do plástico de borracha, e encontrei algo pequeno, embrulhado em um bonito papel prata. Meu coração bateu contra meu peito e meu rosto se aqueceu. Eu realmente esperava que isso não fosse o que eu pensava que era... Meu estômago vibrou com um nervosismo provocando náuseas.

Voltei a olhar para a expressão vigilante de Edward. Ele certamente não estava em um joelho. Com essa linha de raciocínio, eu fui capaz de acalmar os nervos, mas apenas parcialmente.

O pato caiu das minhas mãos enquanto eu segurava a pequena coisa prata, inspecionando-a. Era uma caixa pequena, mas tinha sido difícil de extrair da barriga do pato. Os cantos e as dobras do papel foram feitas tão perfeitamente que eu estava hesitante em rasgar para abrir.

Edward soltou um suspiro impaciente, que eu ignorei.

Cautelosamente, rasguei as bordas e, a coisa toda se desenrolou como uma flor, revelando um pequeno tesouro no interior. Um pequeno pingente de camafeu do tamanho de uma moeda de um centavo que pendia de uma delicada corrente prata, que foi reunido no centro da palma da minha mão.

Involuntariamente, meus olhos lacrimejaram, acumuladas na borda, e meu rosto parecia se contrai com a súbita emoção. Era o pingente da vitrine que eu admirei há séculos.

Meu primeiro impulso foi virar as costas e esconder o quanto o gesto me afetou. Eu me parei. Qual seria o uso disso? Edward podia me ler melhor do que ninguém. Mesmo agora, eu podia senti-lo observando a minha linguagem corporal. Eu respirei fundo, atordoada e procurando as palavras certas de gratidão. Depois de um momento, eu percebi que estava muito silencioso na sala.

"Isso é era o que você estava olhando, não era?" ele questionou, parecendo muito calmo. Ele estava tentando esconder o seu nervosismo. Seus ombros estavam tensos, sua expressão afetada.

Essa foi a minha última visão dele. Sua forma borrada pelas lágrimas inesperadas derramadas pelo meu rosto. Eu não queria chorar. Este era para ser um fim de semana, feliz e relaxante. Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu não chorei quando eu disse a Edward que o amava, mas em uma sala cheia de patos amarelos, sentada no seu chão com um pingente antigo na minha mão, o sistema hidráulico _tinha_ sido acionado.

Minha mão livre chegou até a cobrir um soluço dos meus lábios. Foi então que Edward se arrastou até a mim, alarmado com a violenta emoção escapando de mim. Estas não eram pequenas lágrimas sorridentes de felicidade. Eu estava feliz, era tão esmagador o amar ainda mais e me sentir tão inadequada ao mesmo tempo.

"Não era esse?" Edward perguntou uma segunda vez. Os sons de borracha se esfregando e esguichando foram ouvidos debaixo de seus membros, conforme ele se ajeitava para me puxar em seu colo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, fungando e tentando enxugar os olhos com a manga.

Apesar da minha confirmação de que era este mesmo, Edward ainda parecia desconfortável, e talvez, por estar sentado silenciosamente com a sua namorada ridiculamente chorando em seus braços.

"O que há de errado?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Limpei meu nariz e emiti um som horrível das vias nasais. "É só..." Eu soluçava, fungando novamente, e então olhei em seus olhos. "Tudo o que eu tenho para você são cupcakes."

"Você me trouxe cupcakes?" Edward sorriu docemente e passou os braços em volta de mim.

Eu chorava e me engasgava com mais lágrimas. Eu tinha um homem maravilhoso me oferecendo tudo, e eu só consegui trazer _cupcakes_? Ele estaria sempre um passo à frente de mim.

Sua mão acariciou as minhas costas suavemente, mas seu corpo tremia de um riso silencioso.

"Não ria," eu disse, limpando meu nariz novamente. "Você está ouvindo? Cupcakes!" Minhas emoções tinha saltado para um mortal sentimento estranho de insegurança agora.

"Eu estou ouvindo", ele assegurou, fazendo o seu melhor para manter uma cara séria. "Você não quer aceitar o colar porque você me comprou cupcakes."

Eu suspirei pesadamente. "Eu amo o colar."

"Então... eu não acho que eu esteja entendendo."

"Nos representa! Você sempre planeja com cuidado para ter o fator 'wow'. E tudo o que eu tenho para dar são cupcakes. Você está sempre um passo à minha frente."

"Bella...", ele começou com cuidado, "Eu acho que você perdeu um ponto aqui."

"Mas..."

"É sobre a intenção e suas intenções são boas. Não use tudo isso sobre os cupcakes para encobrir o que realmente está acontecendo. Você sentir que você não é boa o suficiente para mim. É por isso que você está acostumada a fugir da intimidade. Olha, eu gosto dos cupcakes. Eles me fazem feliz, porque é _a nossa_ piada."

"Você parece saber o que está fazendo."

"Confie em mim, eu não sei. Eu não sou perfeito. Lembre-se de como eu costumava fazer uma bagunça com tudo apenas para que você gostasse de mim? Tão louco como nós somos, o que importa, você me faz feliz, Bella." Ele riu levemente sob sua respiração, e seus olhos me observaram profundamente, me implorando para me deixar sentir os meus sentidos. Eu suspirei e abaixei a cabeça, sentindo-me muito boba com as minhas lágrimas.

Ele foi gentil, usando palavras sinceras assim, me fazendo ver que estava tudo bem em pirar às vezes porque Edward sempre estaria aqui, acalmando as minhas batalhas internas.

Com uma voz calma, eu disse, "Você está certo, Edward. Você não é perfeito, mas você é perfeito para _mim_."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele, devorando seus lábios em um beijo forte. Nós nos derrubamos no chão, Edward grunhiu contra a minha boca, patos de borracha foram esmagados debaixo de nós. Eu senti sua barba raspar meu queixo e seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Ele gemeu e sorriu, colocando as mãos para cima na lateral do meu corpo.

Emoções estavam altas e a ânsia nos superou, resultando em uma necessidade que rugia para estarmos mais perto. Beijar e amar ele era uma força que fazia todo o meu ser reagir intensamente. Eu não podia chegar mais perto da pele de Edward e rápido o suficiente com meus desajeitados, dedos impacientes passando pelo colarinho de sua camisa. Minha língua tocou a dele, e o beijo ficou com fome e ardente. Sua mão roçou minha saia à subindo por minha coxa e eu tateei em todos os lugares. Eu me perdi nos seus lábios e nas carícias.

"E sobre Emmett e Rose? Eles estarão aqui em breve", eu murmurei, desejando que eu não tivesse desperdiçado o meu doce tempo para ficar pronta esta manhã e passear pela cidade.

"Nós ainda temos tempo", ele disse, mergulhando a boca no meu pescoço. Suas mãos foram para os meus quadris, suavemente aumentando a pressão de seus dedos. Sua afirmação de "tempo" era relativo. Tínhamos 30 minutos até que Rose e Emmett estavam sendo aguardados.

O som do seu interfone zumbiu nos sacudindo. Edward gemeu em aborrecimento e nos separou. Ele não se moveu, parecendo que ele estava prestes a ignorar a chamada. Eu não poderia me ajudar sorrindo por sua indecisão. Notando minha expressão, ele se inclinou novamente, seus lábios sensuais conforme ele suavemente brincava com os meus. Meu gemido foi seguido pelo zumbido agudo do interfone novamente, fazendo com que Edward amaldiçoasse em voz alta.

Com irritação, ele pegou o receptor fora da sua parede para falar com o porteiro.

"O que?" ele rosnou.

Ele fez uma pausa, compreendendo o que o porteiro estava dizendo. A testa de Edward se levantou, e em seguida, seus olhos se estreitaram. De repente, um grito mais alto emitiu do receptor e eu congelei ao ouvir a voz familiar. Alice.

"_Bella! eu tive uma emergência casamental! Você não vai acreditar o que__.__.."_

Edward desligou o interfone com uma mandíbula apertada e suspirou. Ele descansou sua testa contra a parede antes de colidir contra ela algumas vezes. Quando me aproximei dele, uma batida forte foi dada contra a porta da frente.

"Bella, eu sei que você está ai", veio grito exigente de Alice. "Você não estava atendendo ao telefone!" Outra voz, provavelmente a de Jasper, estava discutindo com Alice atrás da porta.

Edward olhou na direção da porta. "Eu pensei que não atender deixava perfeitamente claro que ela não era convidada a subir. O porteiro vai receber uma bronca mais tarde."

Eu me senti desconfortável, não querendo entrar no meio disso. Devo ser uma boa amiga ou uma boa namorada?

"Talvez... Eu deveria ver o que ela quer e depois enviá-la em seu caminho."

"Não!"

"Você e eu sabemos que ela não vai parar de bater na porta", eu disse, tentando apelar para a razão. Alice sempre era a favor de Edward e eu estarmos juntos, com certeza ela iria nos deixar em paz se ela tivesse um vislumbre de nós claramente no meio de um momento para passarmos o tempo um com o outro. Eu esperava que ela se sentisse culpada depois da sua entrada sem aviso prévio e saísse.

"Tudo bem. Mas ela não está arrastando você para fora para qualquer lugar. Temos planos em 30 minutos."

Eu ri interiormente de Edward fazer questão de me lembrar do nosso encontro duplo e isso significava ficar livre de Alice, e que ele não ia aceitar o contrario.

Alice continuou batendo obviamente até que eu destranquei a porta e franzi o cenho. Ela imediatamente abriu um grande sorriso, descartando o delito de sua intrusão. Eu suspirei. Jasper parecia tão culpado e impotente ao seu lado. "Edward, eu sinto muito", ele começou, mas foi prontamente cortado por sua noiva.

Alice entrou batendo os braços. "Essa idiota da florista agendou a entrega das flores para ontem. Isso é são dias antes do casamento!" Ela se virou de frente para mim. "Você pode acreditar nisso?"

Eu não tinha certeza de onde estava indo com isso e o que isso tinha a ver comigo. "Hum, não?" Olhei para Jasper para mais informações, mas ele não forneceu nenhuma. Eu não tenho certeza que ele mesmo sabia de alguma. Edward ficou tristemente contra a parede.

"Depois de todo esse planejamento, eu disse a ele que as flores tinham que ser frescas. Eu não ligo para o que ele diz sobre mantê-las refrigeradas, elas estarão murchas para a cerimônia", ela exclamou.

Eu não vejo como eu podia realmente ajudar. Eu percebi que Alice queria simplesmente desabafar e Jasper não tinha sido uma orelha de entendimento, embora ele provavelmente tenha sido mais simpático do que eu estava sendo por agora. Os homens estavam falando em voz baixa.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dois _planos_ para que eu pudesse fazer planos," Edward resmungou sob sua respiração.

Jasper suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu tentei. Nos dia atuais, nem trancando Alice enquanto estamos fazendo sexo é possível se isso tiver alguma coisa a ver com o casamento."

Alice estava muito eufórica para ouvir isso e eu certamente não queria ouvir mais nada.

"Você já falou com o florista sobre uma segunda entrega?" Eu perguntei a ela por alto, observando as mãos de Edward enrolando e fechando os punhos ao seu lado. Chegando a uma solução poderia direcioná-la para sair em uma missão.

"Eu joguei um pedaço da minha mente ao telefone. Agora eu preciso que você venha comigo até a sua loja, antes que ele se feche e se volte contra mim sobre isso."

"Não", Edward interrompeu, saindo do canto e sem aceitar as desculpas de Jasper.

Alice virou para olhar para ele. "Oh, oi Edward", ela o cumprimentou, notando-o pela primeira vez, apesar de ser o seu apartamento que ela tinha infiltrado.

"Bella não vai a lugar nenhum", ele fervia.

Alice colocou as mãos nos quadris e estreitou os olhos para ele. "Ela é minha dama de honra principal, agora que Charlotte saiu. Eu preciso dela para me ajudar a lidar com isso."

"Você teve ela só para si durante semanas. Este é o nosso momento, então eu sinto muito, Alice, mas você vai ter que encontrar outra pessoa", ele olhou para Jasper, "para ir até a florista com você."

Eles olharam um para o outro, nenhum deles disposto a ceder. Naquele momento eu podia me importar menos sobre o fiasco no casamento de Alice. Eu sorri para a tenacidade de Edward.

"Por que tem todos estes patos na sua sala de estar?" Jasper perguntou de repente, quebrando a tensão.

Edward e eu trocamos um olhar. Antes que eu pudesse chegar a uma resposta, o interfone tocou novamente. Correndo para pegar o telefone que parecia uma opção mais atraente do que lidar com uma explicação para centenas de patos no apartamento.

"Olá?"

"Oi Querida! Aí está você! Vê? Eu disse que ela estaria aqui", Renee disse para outra pessoa.

"Mãe?" Choque paralisante me manteve no lugar e confusão anuviou minha linha de pensamento. Este era o apartamento de Edward, certo?

Edward, Alice e Jasper pararam no meio-argumentativo para focarem sua atenção em mim.

"É tão bom ouvir sua voz. Nós não conseguíamos entrar em contato com você. O seu telefone celular ainda funciona? Não importa. O porteiro está nos deixando subir!" Eu tentei formular uma resposta, mas a linha ficou muda. Eu me virei lentamente, encontrei o olhar de Edward.

"Eu acho que minha mãe está aqui? E ela está subindo?"

Edward não respondeu de imediato, provavelmente sentindo o mesmo choque. O que na terra a minha mãe estaria fazendo no apartamento de Edward? Minha única conclusão era a de que este era um novo nível de desespero para ela ter netos. Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada de Renée e Alice fez beicinho por ser ignorada. Edward não se moveu de seu lugar assim eu tomei sobre mim mesma a função em atender a sua porta.

Meus sentidos não estavam me enganando. Renée estava do outro lado do batente da porta com um sorriso exuberante. "Surpresa!"

Charlie saiu de trás dela e eu pensei que eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Pai?"

Charlie não estava em seu uniforme de polícia e felizmente não estava carregando a arma. Ele usava o casaco forrado com lona velha de flanela e os jeans desgastados. "Sua mãe e eu pensamos que seria de seu interesse uma visita, com o julgamento de James nesta semana... que um..."

"Seu pai me contou sobre tudo. Estamos aqui para apoiá-la," Renée cortou entrando "Eu recebi um telefonema de Charlie, logo que eu voltei de férias"

"E eu não vi o ponto de esperar mais para ver a minha menininha."

"Então, eu mantive minhas malas prontas das Bahamas e peguei o próximo vôo para Washington."

"E então eu peguei sua mãe no aeroporto e, nós viemos", Charlie terminou. Por que meus pais tinham se separado estava além de mim. Eles completavam a frase um do outro, naturalmente, onde uma vez com Phil, Renée tendia falar sobre ele. Charlie olhou por cima do ombro, curiosamente quando eu senti a aproximação de Edward. Charlie então se levantou em toda sua estatura. "Este endereço foi colocado como seu contato de emergência para quando não houvesse resposta na sua casa..."

Eu me voltei, apresentando os meus pais e introduzindo Edward. "Este é meu..." Amigo? "Edward." Entrei em pânico na frente de Charlie o nervosismo cravado conforme as palavras saíram da minha boca. _Este é o meu Edward?_

Eu não enganei Renée nem um pouco. "Ah, então este é _Edward_?" ela insinuou com um gesto lento, direcionado a Edward e eu sorri a conhecendo. Ela cutucou-me de lado para apertar a mão de Edward, mas não conseguiu conter seu entusiasmo e o amarrou em um abraço. "É tão bom _finalmente_ conhecer você. "

Charlie observava a cena excessivamente familiar em dúvida antes da compreensão estabelecer-se em suas características. "É Edward, não é?" ele perguntou no tom que o policial emprega ao te dar uma multa. Ele olhou mais em Edward traçando uma analise e eu nervosamente olhei para os dois homens. Se eu tivesse sido mais atenciosa eu teria avisado Edward sobre a sua personalidade forte. Ele parecia bastante calmo na superfície e apertou a mão de Charlie educadamente assim que Renée o deixou ir.

Meus pais caminharam mais para dentro, Renée praticamente flutuando de emoção e Charlie olhando para o lugar de forma crítica. Eles olharam para a sala de estar, mas não disseram nada. Pela primeira vez, eu estava contente de Alice estar por perto para difundir essa tensão inevitável. Charlie imediatamente se iluminou ao vê-la. Ele sempre gostou de Alice.

Ela os atualizou sobre o seu casamento, que infelizmente só manteve Renée ainda mais entusiasmadas com outros planos de um possível casamento meu. Edward respondeu as perguntas de Charlie sobre o trabalho e a vida em Seattle e "há quanto tempo você conhece Bella?" o questionou até que outra voz se fez conhecida e Edward parou no meio da frase, parecendo pálido.

"Yoo hoo! Tem alguém aqui?"

Uma mulher mais velha com longos cabelos ruivos entrou, seguida de um homem loiro atrás dela. Eles sorriram ao ver tantas pessoas na sala. Alice, Renée, Charlie, Edward, Jasper, e eu, todos olhamos para o casal.

Edward pareceu pular fora do seu choque e recuperou-se. "Oi, mãe... Carlisle...?" Ele olhou para minha expressão confusa. "Hum, Bella... estes são os meus..."

"Bella?" a mulher disse com familiaridade. Portanto, esta era a mãe de Edward que eu tinha ouvido muito falar, e pelo que parece, ela tinha ouvido falar sobre mim, também. As mesas tinham se virado e agora eu estava na mesma posição de Edward. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer com a coisa toda.

"Err..., sim. Olá Sra. Cul..."

"Só Esme, querida. É um prazer conhecê-la. Edward não parou de falar de você desde a Ação de Graças e..."

"Mãe," Edward a cortou bruscamente, suas orelhas tornando-se rosa de vergonha e os olhos brilhando pra ela. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que a conferência médica não seria até a semana que vem."

O homem, Carlisle, adiantou-se para falar pela primeira vez. "Decidimos tirar um pouco de férias nessa nossa viagem antes da minha conferência. Espero que você não se importe, filho."

_Filho?_

Eu estava com a impressão de que Esme ainda foi uma mãe solteira após a morte do pai de Edward. Ele não havia mencionado que ela tinha se casado novamente. Olhei para Carlisle, observando sua estrutura óssea magnífica e cabelo loiro. Ele era de tirar o fôlego em seu próprio caminho, mas a partir da fissura em seu queixo e testa mais amplos, ficava claro que Edward não era sua carne e sangue. Meu cérebro confuso tentou se organizar. "Você não me disse que seus pais estavam vindo para a cidade," eu finalmente desabafei.

"Eu... hum... não sabia sobre isso até recentemente," Edward me agarrou, passando a mão por seus cabelo.

"Bem, é muito bom conhecer você!" Renée cortou, já fazendo o papel de sogra. Basta ver o olhar faminto em seus olhos pra me fazer querer morrer no local. "Eu sou a mãe de Bella, e este é o Charlie, seu pai," ela os apresentou entusiasmada.

Charlie felizmente baixou a guarda em favor das boas maneiras e cumprimentou os pais de Edward. "Então, isso vem acontecendo desde a Ação de Graças?" ele perguntou, apontando entre Edward e a mim.

"Não exatamente", eu disse, não querendo que meu pai se irritasse. Eu não tinha mentido para ele sobre as férias, porque, nesse momento, nada oficial tinha acontecido. Outras coisas tinham... mas eu nunca iria discutir esses tipos de coisas com ele. Quando ele ficou me olhando, eu percebi que uma resposta mais enfática estava a caminho. "Não", afirmei. "Edward e eu trabalhamos juntos."

"Então você tem assediado a minha filha, durante o horário de expediente..." Ele olhou acusadoriamente para Edward agora.

"Charlie!" Renée engasgou "Tenho certeza que as coisas foram... bem... eles só começaram se conhecer."

"Conhecer é uma palavra agradável para as suas intenções. Você não tem tempo para conhecer pessoas então você acha que pode se divertir com a Bells..."

"Agora só um minuto", Esme interrompeu com as narinas inflamadas: "Meu filho nunca iria tirar proveito de uma mulher que trabalha com ele. Você não pode se ajudar quando você está atraído por alguém e as faíscas voam."

"Mãe."

"Pai."

"E sobre a florista?" Alice lamentou. Eu tinha esquecido que ela ainda estava lá. Jasper colocou as mãos em seus ombros, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

"E sobre a florista?" Renée perguntou, mudando-se de volta para o modo planejamento-casamento.

Alice estava explicando o acidente da entrega novamente quando mais dois corpos entraram no apartamento.

Emmett e Rosalie entraram, espiando e espreitando em torno do corredor em confusão. "Ei," Emmett saudou lentamente, "Quando nos verificaram no andar de baixo, o porteiro disse que estava havendo uma festa de algum tipo por aqui..." Eu esqueci completamente sobre o nosso encontro duplo no meio deste caos. Isso tudo era muito. Se eu não fosse tão curiosa sobre o que aconteceria nos próximos minutos, eu poderia já ter desmaiado.

"Isto é tudo muito inesperado", Edward assegurou-lhe, embora sua expressão de pânico não ajudava exatamente. "Nós não fizemos outros planos."

"Querido, você estava ocupado?" Esme perguntou em preocupação. "Nós não percebemos que a sua noite estava ocupada."

"Você deveria ter ligado", ele retrucou, então parecia que ele imediatamente tinha lamentado por seu tom.

"Não vamos nos exaltar", Carlisle advertiu em uma voz calma.

Fiquei surpresa com o tom, sereno e diplomático que naturalmente derramou do padrasto de Edward. Tirar um momento da nota dele, tentei trazer racionalidade de volta para a conversa. "É realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. e Sra. Cullen, Esme." Eu sorri me desculpando. "Nós apenas fizemos planos para o jantar hoje à noite com os amigos, mas podemos remarcar agora que vocês estão aqui," eu disse rapidamente, na esperança de manter todo mundo feliz. Eu realmente queria conhecer os pais de Edward mais e eu não gostei das apresentações confusas e controversas.

"Você fez planos para um _encontro duplo_ e não me convidou? " Alice me acusou estridentemente, certamente desencadeando cães a ladrar dentro de um raio de 50 quilômetros.

Antes de Jasper poder tentar controlar sua noiva, Rosalie cruzou os braços sobre o peito de uma maneira que me fez recuar mentalmente e querer reverter a chamá-la de "Sra. Lawrence" novamente. "Nossos planos claramente não eram importantes para você desde que você sente a necessidade de reprogramar com seus caprichos."

"Rose...", Emmett tentou, parecendo desconfortável. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Estou com fome", ele finalmente anunciou.

Revirei os olhos e me virei para a minha outra amiga irritada. "Alice... isso não é o que parece."

"Duvido disso." ela declarou acidamente.

"Ei, Bella tem sido a sua sombra e você a manteve chamando por semanas," Edward latiu. "Ela tem permissão para ter uma pausa sem ter que responder a você."

"Não fale com a minha noiva assim..."

"Edward!"

"Desculpe. Mãe, é só..."

"O planejamento do casamento da muito trabalho", declarou Renée falando do assunto com naturalidade: "E eu gostaria de ajuda-la, enquanto eu estiver na cidade, Alice! Eu só queria que Bella fosse tão entusiasmada como você."

"Oh, obrigada," Alice e eu dissemos em uníssono, embora minha voz foi claramente atada com sarcasmo.

"Renée, não incentive Bella e casamentos... Essas coisas levam tempo", Charlie balbuciou "Eu quero dizer, como você disse, eles não estão namorando a muito tempo e..." Ele deu uma olhada escrupulosa para Edward, sem dúvida, se perguntando se ele era digno.

"Eu estou apaixonado por ela, senhor," Edward insistiu, claramente, não se segurando por mais tempo. Fiquei chocada com a sua falta de reservas.

O silêncio caiu em nítido contraste com a de falta de comunicação.

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso", disse Renée, seus olhos lacrimejando.

Um sorriso, choroso apareceu se estender pelos lábios de Esme. Enquanto isso, notei Jasper e Emmett trocando dinheiro ao lado.

"Vocês dois fizeram uma aposta ou algo assim?" Perguntei indignada.

Emmett tossiu e pegou o dinheiro puxando para si. "Claro...que não", ele gaguejou. "Jasper me devia dinheiro já a um tempo atrás."

"Você pegou dinheiro emprestado de amigos?" Alice perguntou. "Para quê?"

Pobre confuso Jasper olhou em pânico e olhou para Emmett pedindo ajuda. "Hum..."

Emmett sussurrou, "Ferrou" sob sua respiração, e então decidiu jogar limpo. "Okay, okay. Relaxe. Fizemos uma inofensiva aposta para ver quem sairia primeiro da caverna e falaria o 'eu te amo': Edward ou Bella."

"Na verdade, Bella disse primeiro," Edward esclareceu em tom satisfeito. Eu não precisei ver seu rosto para saber que tinha um sorriso ali.

Emmett resmungou e devolveu o dinheiro a um Jasper sorrindo.

"Você ama este homem, Bells?" Charlie perguntou. "Você está pensando em ficar comprometida?"

Edward respondeu primeiro. "Nós não estamos nem perto de falar sobre casamento."

"Nós não estamos?" Eu perguntei, as palavras voando para fora da minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedi-las.

"Você não quer se casar com a minha filha?" Charlie perguntou em um tom grave.

"Sim, não. Eu quero, não ainda... agora, eu quero dizer não agora", Edward gaguejou estranhamente.

Vendo Edward vacilar sob tantos interrogatórios foi a gota d'água para mim.

"Pare!" Eu gritei. Todo mundo finalmente calou a boca. Eu peguei a mão de Edward na minha, antes de enfrentar oito pares de olhos. Havia apenas dois pares que eu olhei.

"Mãe, pai," eu comecei. "Eu aprecio vocês virem até aqui para cuidar de mim, eu aprecio." Inclinei-me para Edward reforçando minhas palavras."Mas... Edward esteve lá por mim depois de tudo isso. E não, não estamos namorando a muito tempo, mas nós já passamos por um monte juntos. Confio nele. Eu... Eu o amo também." Esme e Renée arregalaram os olhos novamente e as refutações de todos se deflacionaram. O silêncio foi crescentemente estranho e de repente desejei que eu tivesse pensado neste discurso completamente. "Então, é ótimo ver vocês, mas esta noite nós temos planos para o jantar..."

"Hum, sobre isso, Bella", Emmett gaguejou, "Parece que você tem suas mãos cheias e Alice não queria ficar de fora de um encontro duplo então... vamos sair antes que percamos a reserva." Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper já gravitavam juntos e foram se retirando pela porta.

Eu suspirei enquanto eles saíram. Edward apertou a minha mão, trazendo a minha atenção de volta para ambos os conjuntos de pais.

Charlie ficou com os polegares enganchados nas presilhas da calça jeans e balançou em seus calcanhares. "Parece que você tem as coisas todas certas, não que eu iria esperar menos de um Swan..." Seu tom era mais suave agora, firme, e eu sabia que ele estava tentando fazer as pazes para as suas acusações. Eu não podia culpá-lo por ser protetor comigo. Renée assentiu feliz ao lado da redentora declaração de Charlie.

Edward visivelmente relaxou. "Bella é muito importante para mim, Sr. Swan", ele disse, e então olhou para Esme. Algo silencioso pareceu passar entre eles.

Ele limpou a garganta auto-consciente e Renée o pegou em outro abraço. "Estou tão feliz que você está estava lá para a minha menina", ela fungou.

Charlie se mexeu desconfortável no teatro megaemocional que ele já estava bem acostumado. "Renée... solta o menino", ele sugeriu, agora em súbita simpatia por Edward.

"Querido, o que são todos estes patos em seu apartamento?" Esme perguntou educadamente, com uma ponta de diversão em sua voz.

"Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. Parece que um chá de bebê caiu aqui", Renée entrou na conversa enquanto ela se retirava de seu abraço em Edward.

"Bem, eu certamente não me importaria com um chá de bebê!" Esme olhou animada agora enquanto Edward ficou pálido. Ele entrou em cena para tentar explicar os patos sem ele parecer excessivamente ridículo.

Eu ri com suas tentativas para acalmar as duas mulheres, pegando as contração do bigode de Charlie com um sorriso. Então eu vi Esme olhando para mim com os olhos brilhando. Eu me senti estranha como ela olhava para a minha barriga e quadris lisos. Eu certamente não estava pronta para sequer pensar em criar filhos. Esme e Renée continuaram a discutir o assunto de mãos-trazem-para baixo os brinquedos dos sótãos bem como as roupas de bebê que elas tinham para poupar Edward e eu. Elas aplaudiram, percebendo que estavam completamente preparadas, não importando o sexo do _nosso_ bebê.

Eu precisava me sentar antes de desmaiar.

Vendo o meu óbvio desconforto, Edward mudou de assunto e perguntou quanto tempo seus pais iriam realmente ficar na cidade. Fomos informados que seria uma semana, e uma vez que eles estavam cansados do voo de Chicago, eles se despediram para verificarem seu hotel.

"Você precisa de uma carona?" Edward ofereceu instantaneamente.

"Não, obrigado. Vamos pegar um táxi. Não fica longe", Esme respondeu com um beijo em sua bochecha. Eles sorriram calorosamente para nós fazendo seu caminho para fora.

Renée ainda tinha a vovó luxúria em seus olhos depois que eles saíram. "Mãe, você parece exausta."

"Eu estou", admitiu ela, quase apoiada no braço de Charlie como muletas. "Eu ainda não liguei para o Phil para dizer a ele que cheguei em segurança."

"Nós pensamos que pelo menos um de nós poderia ficar com você..." Charlie sugeriu, olhando para Renée.

Sabendo que meus pais não tinham muito dinheiro para ficarem em quartos de hotel, eu pisei na posição da boa filha. "Por que vocês dois não ficam comigo? Mãe, eu vou te dar o meu quarto e papai, você pode tomar o futon no quarto de hóspedes."

Eles pareceram de acordo com a solução simplificada.

"E onde você vai ficar?" Charlie perguntou com os olhos passando rapidamente em mime e para trás em Edward.

"Oh Charlie, não comece com isso agora. Bella é uma mulher adulta", ela disse, piscando para mim. Revirei os olhos para tudo isso e o óbvio insinuado. "Nós vamos encontrá-la lá embaixo", ela disse, arrastando Charlie com ela para a porta.

Quando eles foram embora, eu me virei para Edward com um profundo suspiro. Quando os planos da noite tinham sido todos devastados, eu finalmente, cai com tudo eu estava cansada em meus ossos parindo do nível da decepção.

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso triste. "Isso foi... uma surpresa."

"Uma surpresa dolorosa", acrescentei, descansando minha cabeça contra seu peito. Ele sorriu um pouco mais quando eu olhei em seus olhos verdes. "Eu sinto muito a nossa noite foi interrompida e o encontro duplo foi desfeito."

Ele forçou um encolher de ombros. "Não é como se nós tivéssemos o controle sobre todos chegando ao mesmo tempo", ele disse, um pequeno beicinho em seu rosto.

Eu me alegrei neste breve momento de calma e privacidade, meus pensamentos se moveram para trás quando nós tínhamos parados antes do caos vim bater. "O que era que você queria falar comigo antes?"

"Nada", ele disse rapidamente. Muito rapidamente. Com meus pais esperando lá embaixo, eu não queria extrair os dentes dele. Apesar de frustrado e estressado, Edward não tinha sido nada melhor que um bom anfitrião, em uma série de maravilhosas conversas confusas de seus convidados. Eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha engolido um comentário muito desagradável para rebater Charlie e Renée, também. Eu lhe devia muito.

"Bem... talvez a gente possa iniciar de onde paramos uma outra vez em breve?" Eu beijei Edward, lenta e docemente, na esperança de aliviar a sua tensão. Eu não queria deixá-lo. Sua mão foi para a parte de trás do meu pescoço e eu gemi baixinho quando seus lábios aumentaram sua pressão.

Meu celular tocou alto, perturbando-nos. Eu suspirei. "Droga, eu tenho que ir. Sei que são eles ligando lá de baixo."

Ele resmungou sob sua respiração sobre as "intermináveis interrupções", dando-me um último beijo no meu caminho.

**~x~**

O resto do fim de semana que Edward tinha planejado para nós foi canceçado, jogado para fora da janela uma vez que eu tinha de entreter meus pais. Embora Edward tenha sido convidado também, ele não queria se intrometer no pouco tempo que teríamos. Renée pareceu desapontada, mas ela superou isso rapidamente quando ela voltou sua atenção para o meu apartamento, minha aparência, até mesmo um pouco sobre a triste comida que eu tinha em minha geladeira. Charlie, no entanto, parecia aliviado por ter suas duas mulheres favoritas só para ele por alguns dias.

Na segunda-feira Edward nos encontrou no tribunal para ver o julgamento e condenamento de James. James tinha definitivamente visto melhores dias enquanto ele estava preso sem algemas. Seu cabelo tinha crescido e estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo gorduroso. Sua pele era pedregosa e pálida, e sombras escurecidas na pele sob os seus olhos de aço. A contusão ainda marcava o nariz onde eu bati com a cabeça e ele estava tenso e desajeitado. Eu não podia deixar de pensar no que Emmett tinha dito sobre Edward danificar permanentemente a virilha de James.

O julgamento não durou muito tempo. Com a mão de Charlie no meu ombro e Edward no meu outro, ouvimos os crimes de James sendo listados: Arrombamento e Invasão de propriedade privada, extorsão e assalto, e violação de sua ordem de restrição. O tribunal o considerou voluntariamente, de forma maliciosa, e propositadamente com a intenção de provocar todas essas infrações. Ele foi condenado por 30 anos. James e a empresa que ele trabalhava estava ainda sob investigação por extorsão e chantagem.

Assim quando o martelo do juiz desceu, meus pais me abraçaram em parabéns e Edward colocou seu braço ao redor de mim.

Alívio não poderia descrever corretamente o sentimento monumental que estava saindo de mim. Por saber que o sistema de justiça, que eu confiava e colocava toda a minha força, fez seu trabalho, de que James nunca me atormentaria novamente, e mais Edward ainda estava bem ao meu lado isso era esmagador e refrescante.

Meus pais insistiram em partir após o julgamento e havia embalado seus pertences no caminhão de Charlie previamente. Renée me abraçou, lágrimas acumulavam em seus olhos. "Oh, querida, estou tão feliz que o homem foi posto para fora por um longo tempo", ela cheirou, segurando meu rosto com as mãos. "E que você tem Edward... vocês dois vão fazer bonitos bebês."

"Mãe!" Engoli em seco, esperando que Edward e Charlie, que estavam andando na nossa frente descendo os degraus de pedra do tribunal, não tivessem ouvido isso. Tanto quanto eu a amava, era hora de Renée ir para casa.

Ela enxugou os olhos e me cutucou nas costelas de brincadeira. "Vai ser nosso segredo, por enquanto. Mas você pode querer ter uma vantagem na sua idade antes de seus ovos secarem. Eu tinha vinte anos quando seu pai e eu tivemos você."

Eu não queria estar especulando sobre tudo isso ainda. Renée estava estimulando os meus pensamentos a vaguearem perigosamente por uma imagem doce de um filho ou filha da minha cor de pele e com os cabelos de Edward. Talvez um dia, mas eu estava trabalhando em um relacionamento e até agora meus planos não se estendiam para o amanhã ou a próxima semana. Eu não ia deixar todas as preocupações do futuro amortecer meu feliz alívio dos resultados do teste.

Na parte inferior da escada eu parei e virei para ela abruptamente. "Mãe Obrigada, pela visita e seu apoio em... _tudo._ "

"A qualquer momento, querida. Nós vamos ter a certeza de visitar mais agora que está tudo resolvido. Eu não posso esperar para contar tudo para o Phil", ela divagava.

Nós nos abraçamos novamente antes dela ir até Edward e o abraçar, também. Eu a vi sussurrar em seu ouvido e suas sobrancelhas se levantaram com surpresa o que ela estava dizendo. Eu estava lutando contra o desejo de interromper a conversa quando Charlie se aproximou de mim.

"Bem, filho, parece que o pior já passou", ele disse em tom de conversa. "O bastardo tem sorte de estar atrás das grades em vez de lidar comigo." Eu coloquei a mão em seu braço para acalmá-lo e lembrá-lo de que tudo estava acabado. Ele sorriu com tristeza. "Bem, eu tenho que voltar para a estação..."

"Obrigado por ter vindo, papai. Foi uma surpresa agradável."

"Estou feliz que você esteja bem."

Nós nos abraçamos rapidamente e foi bom tê-lo aqui. "Eu sou grata por ter você, mesmo que eu não diga isso suficientemente", eu murmurei contra sua camisa xadrez. Ele cheirava a seiva de árvore e sabão, como ele sempre fazia. Nós nos separamos timidamente.

"Será que Edward gosta de pescar?"

Eu nunca pensei em perguntar. "Eu honestamente não sei."

"Traga-o em sua próxima visita, se for possível. Eu gostaria de ver isso por mim mesmo. Talvez eu possa ensinar a ele uma coisa ou duas sobre o ar livre", ele riu asperamente. Embora fosse claro que ele queria fazer a sua própria definição sobre Edward, essa era a forma de Charlie de começar a aceitá-lo.

Eu ri. "Eu nunca imaginei Edward pescando, mas eu aposto que ele gostaria." Sabendo quão competitivo Edward era, não havia uma hipótese distante que ele não iria apreciar o esporte.

Charlie olhou para baixo, realmente vendo as mudanças em mim pela primeira vez desde o Natal. Diferentemente de Renée, Charlie e eu não precisávamos dizer muito. Nós nos abraçamos com força e ele falou em meu cabelo, "Cuide de si mesma, Bells."

"Eu vou," eu disse, sorrindo, enquanto nós nos separamos.

Depois que eles partiram, eu me virei para Edward, que parecia mudo. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

"Eu não quero saber", eu disse.

"E eu não quero te dizer", ele respondeu.

Caminhamos juntos, para longe do tribunal como se tínhamos feito a tantos meses atrás, mas sob circunstâncias diferentes. Eu sorri novamente conforme o sol da tarde assentia em seu cabelo, e eu me inclinei para o seu lado, feliz que o dia estava terminando.

"Ah, a propósito," Edward começou. "Meus pais querem jantar conosco esta noite."

Eu fiquei tensa, mas tentei me convencer de que não havia necessidade de ficar nervosa.

Edward me informou que Esme queria cozinhar para nós em seu apartamento. Antes da chegada deles, eu voei em torno do seu quarto para garantir que todos os meus íntimos pertences estivessem dobrados e fora de vista. Não era que eu tinha vergonha de manter as coisas no lugar de Edward, mas eu não queria parecer como uma pateta.

Eu ouvi as suas vozes nas proximidades, anunciando a sua chegada. Eu joguei um par de calcinhas em uma gaveta e corrigi-me antes de sair para cumprimentá-los. Os olhos de Edward estavam dançando quando me viram e eu sabia passar um tempo com Esme era importante para ele.

Esme parecia que ela queria me abraçar, mas se segurou para trás e apertou minha mão em seu lugar. "É realmente bom ver você novamente, Bella."

"Parece que Edward lhe disse muito sobre mim..." Eu disse com um sorriso para esconder a minha curiosidade preocupada. Teria ele contado pra eles os seus detalhes íntimos?

"É claro que ele falou. Ele nunca pára de falar sobre você", Esme respondeu, alegremente, como se eu já soubesse disso.

Edward limpou a garganta e os ouvidos estavam vermelhos brilhantes.

"Talvez devêssemos começar a fazer o jantar", Carlisle disse, notando as trocas com um olho atento. Parecia que ele estava segurando um sorriso, ele apontou a cozinha para sua mulher.

"Sim, Edward, venha me ajudar e ele vai estar pronto em pouco tempo." Ela fez questão de rolar suas mangas e marchar para a cozinha com Edward a seguindo. Ele não me olhou nos olhos quando ele passou, e eu percebi que ele ainda estava envergonhado pela maneira como sua mãe estava próxima. Edward Cullen envergonhado? Isso era muito divertido para eu ver.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Eu ofereci.

"Não querida, você pode se sentar e relaxar. Temos tudo coberto", Esme respondeu amigavelmente.

Eu encontrei um lugar no sofá em frente de Carlisle, perguntando mais sobre eles. "Esme realmente sente a falta dele", ele disse, quebrando o gelo. "Ela queria que ele vivesse mais perto."

"Eu posso entender isso." Eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos de repente, e assim eu continuei as torcendo discretamente no meu colo. "Eu não sabia que Edward tinha um padrasto." De onde veio isso? Eu esperava que eu não o tivesse ofendido.

Ele riu baixinho. "Edward mencionou que você era direta." Corei, mas ele simplesmente se inclinou para trás e cruzou as pernas em um estado mais relaxado. "Está tudo bem."

"Vocês se casaram recentemente?"

"Eu sou casado com Esme há vinte anos."

"Isso teria deixado Edward com..."

"Dez anos, sim," Carlisle terminou com um sorriso. "Eu o considero como meu filho."

"Huh", foi a minha resposta inteligente. Eu ainda não conseguia entender porque Edward não tinha mencionado especificamente Carlisle. Uma memória arrastou para a frente do meu cérebro de meses atrás, quando estávamos passeando fora na Ação de Graças. Ele disse, _."__..meus pais se casaram muito jovens e sempre pareciam insanamente apaixonados, como recém-casados."_ E na época eu tinha sido egoísta, preocupada com as suas intenções e um colar em uma vitrine de loja para considerar a declaração bizarra.

"Se você é o primeiro e único marido de Esme, o que aconteceu com o pai biológico de Edward?"

Minha consciência me disse que eu não deveria ter sido curiosa. Eu não conhecia Carlisle a muito tempo, mas ele parecia muito aberto à partilhar.

"Esme era muito jovem quando ela teve Edward. Pelo que eu ouvi, o seu pai não estava preparado para esta responsabilidade e partiu. Esme uma vez encontrou o seu paradeiro, ela descobriu que ele tinha morrido em um acidente de carro meses antes do bebê chegar. Mas Esme ainda queria ter seu bebê mais do que qualquer coisa. "

"Então, tudo deu certo quando vocês se tornaram uma família", eu assumi.

"Eventualmente," ele sorriu. "Não a princípio. Edward era tão teimoso, tanto, quanto ele é agora."

"Ah, não é só comigo, então?" Lancei-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

Carlisle riu. "Eu não senti medo. Demorou alguns ajustes para vivermos como uma família nos primeiros anos. Edward estava prestes a se tornar um adolescente e eu não era exatamente a sua pessoa favorita no momento. Ele sempre tentou me enganar sempre que ele encontrava a oportunidade."

"Como ele se comportava?"

Ele franziu os lábios, organizando seus pensamentos. "Quando Esme e eu começamos a ver uns aos outros, Edward era definido na posição do homem da casa. Tinha sido ele e Esme por anos antes de eu vir para a foto. Era claro sua postura de protetor de sua mãe e ele estava hesitante a confiar em uma figura de autoridade masculina. Ele não tinha um exemplo real," ele explicou. "Anunciamos o casamento, compramos uma casa juntos, e foi então que Edward exteriorizou."

"Eu estou supondo que você tenha tido que conquistá-lo?"

"Não foi tão fácil quanto parece. Edward era difícil de controlar. Ele não comia na mesa de jantar, escondia as coisas como meus sapatos e pastas, e constantemente mudava meus óculos de leitura em casa quando eu estava dormindo, entre outras brincadeiras. Fiz o meu melhor para fingir que as coisas estavam bem, esperando que ele desistisse. Edward é bastante tenaz... eu não pude resistir puxar as minha próprias pegadinhas algumas vezes. "

"Espere, então você decidiu competir com uma criança de dez anos?" Eu segurei meu riso.

"Eu sabia que a única maneira de chegar a Edward era mantê-lo envolvido. Acredite ou não, ele era um adversário digno. Ele não era bom em se expressar, então eu decidi aprender a _sua_ linguagem_._"

Eu já estava na ponta da cadeira, Edward e Esme foram completamente esquecidos. "Então, quem ganhou?"

"Eu diria que nós dois fizemos. Na época, eu podia prever as coisas caindo em uma espiral fora de controle e sabia que tinha que retomar a posição adulta de autoridade. Quando eu fiz, fiquei surpreso de que todos os disparates tinham nos levado ao progresso: Edward começou _a falar_ comigo, me reconhecendo como mais do que um intruso em sua vida."

"Deu certo depois de tudo? Tudo ficou bem?"

Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso. "Bem, nós paramos de colocar desordem em cada um no sapato do outro. A dinâmica se transformou em mais em um entendimento do homem-a-homem silencioso quando Edward chegava da escola. Um aceno, um insulto furtivo verbal, e eu acho que no fundo ele queria um pai. "

"Espere. Então ele é assim agora por sua causa?" A parte por trás brincalhona e pela frente, na disputa verbal, o temor de expressar os sentimentos estavam soando muito familiares. Ele amadureceu rapidamente, sendo inteligente e um homem de boa aparência, mas de certa forma ele ainda era o mesmo garoto de dez anos de idade, Edward. O que Carlisle disse no final me surpreendeu. Edward tinha me desafiado e muito, porque, no fundo, ele me queria. E eu tinha lutado duramente com ele em troca.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se levantaram. "Meu filho se comporta desta maneira com você?"

Mudei com a autoconsciência agora. "Hum, é assim que Edward de certa forma me _cortejou_. Evidentemente, eu sou teimosa também, e foi uma longa caminhada para chegar onde estamos agora…" Eu estava me sentindo atordoada pela pequena descoberta das profundezas de Edward. Isso só me deixou mais curiosa sobre o lado de Esme da história.

Meu olhar vagou ao referido par na cozinha. Edward e Esme trabalhavam no balcão lado-a-lado, com as costas de frente para nós. Esme usava um avental amarrado na cintura e deu uma cotovelada em seu filho nas costelas conforme ela instruiu a melhor maneira de misturar uma vinagrete.

"Mãe, você sabe que é só eu correr para a loja e comprar uma garrafa de presente, certo?"

"Mas ele não terá citros suficiente e eu sei que você ama meus molhos de salada." Edward acrescentou o óleo a vinagre juntamente com tudo o que Esme acrescentava em uma tigela. "Você tem que misturar como se estivesse fazendo um oito", ele disse.

"É anti-horário, na verdade", ela argumentou. "Indo em duas direções diferentes é _Não_ -misturando. "

Ela cutucou ele novamente e ele riu, tentando impedi-la de assumir. "O método é utilizado para emulsionar isso. Meu jeito tem funcionado a anos. Você vai fazer melhor, se segui-las."

"Meu apartamento, minhas regras", ele brincou.

"Eu sou sua mãe e dou as regras sobre tudo."

Edward fez um show de suspirar alto e lentamente sucumbiu a figura de Esme desenhando o oito. Sorri para a leve conversa e vendo Edward ceder facilmente aos seus pedidos sob o tom brincalhão. Ele a amava muito e era óbvio que ele era o mundo de Esme. Era um lado de Edward que eu não tinha visto muito. Superando a teimosia o homem derramava decência e confiança as pessoas.

Não muito tempo depois, o jantar foi servido e nós quatro nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha. Esme me perguntou sobre a minha vida em Forks e do raciocínio por trás da minha mudança para Seattle. Cada detalhe mundano parecia ser de grande interesse para ela. Edward finalmente dirigiu o centro das atenções para longe de mim, perguntando sobre a conferência médica de Carlisle. Eu observei a sua dinâmica e como eles falavam com respeito e facilidade. Apesar do começo difícil durante os anos da puberdade de Edward, eles estavam perfeitamente naturais e receptivos.

Tendo esta súbita imagem completa de Edward com seus pais me fez perceber que ele era exatamente o mesmo, o homem que eu tinha aprendido a amar. Ao vê-lo interagir com eles tinha me feito questionar o porquê eu já achava que ele era impossível de se lidar.

Esme também olhava para os dois homens que ela adorava conversando continuamente. Seus olhos eram o mesmo verde dos de Edward e com abrangente amor e afeto materno que dançavam neles. Estava em meus ombros apoiar e esperar corresponder as suas expectativas. Eu seria a outra mulher na vida de Edward, que cuidaria dele, e eu queria que ela me aprovasse.

Edward olhou para mim durante toda a refeição e eu dei a ele um sorriso de boca fechada, aquele que eu reservava apenas para ele.

Passar algum tempo com Esme e Carlisle foi mais divertido do que eu esperava. Eles eram muito mais calmos e menos agitados do que Renée e Charlie, e eu não me sentia desconfortável com eles. No entanto, eu ainda me sentia estranha por Edward estar mostrando alguma afeição na frente deles. Eles não perguntaram como Edward e eu nos conhecemos e começamos a namorar, levando-me a pensar o quanto Edward tinha realmente dito a eles sobre mim. Eles só pareciam realmente felizes que eu estava com ele.

Eu realmente queria puxar todos os tipos de detalhes de Edward sobre o que ele realmente disse a seus pais, mas não haveria tempo de sobra para isso talvez mais tarde.

Eles nos deixaram um dia após a conferência médica de Carlisle, o que foi muito cedo na minha opinião. Antes deles entrarem em um táxi, Esme me puxou de lado e me abraçou com força. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para me dizer quão alegre e aliviada que ela estava em ver Edward feliz e em paz finalmente. Inesperadamente, ambas encheram os olhos de lágrimas no momento em que ela me chamou à parte. Limpei meus olhos rapidamente e assenti enquanto Esme sorriu e olhou para mim com esperança.

"Ele estava tão perdido nos últimos anos. Ele nunca iria admitir isso, sempre escovando isso com sarcasmo. Estive preocupada com ele, pensando que ele nunca iria encontrar tempo para namorar. Ele sempre foi tão envolvido com seu trabalho, mas vejo que não tem mais qualquer razão para eu me preocupar. "

Eu a abracei de novo, desejando que tivéssemos mais tempo, e esperava poder conversar com ela em breve. Eu não esperava que ela e Carlisle gostassem de mim imediatamente, e eu estava muito feliz que eles o fizeram. Ele me garantiu, ainda, que as coisas poderiam funcionar com Edward, a longo prazo. Teríamos muitos obstáculos, mas nossas famílias não seria um deles. No entanto, eu sabia que teria que diminuir Renée agora depois que ela conheceu Edward oficialmente.

Em diversas maneiras nós não éramos um casal tradicional, mas queríamos as coisas mais doces, tanto quanto a natureza de fogo que vinha junto conosco permitir em nosso próprio ritmo.

Quando o táxi partiu, Edward me puxou para ele, como se ele também quisesse que seus pais não tivessem nos deixado tão cedo. A brisa puxou as dobras de nossas roupas e arrepiou o cabelo de Edward. Ele olhou para mim e eu pude ver os pensamentos se formando em seus olhos.

"A visita deles foi perfeita", eu disse.

Ele visivelmente relaxou e pareceu mudar de ideia sobre o que ele ia dizer. "Obrigado", ele disse abafado no meu cabelo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Por que exatamente?"

"Manter minha mãe longe de me chatear por mais tempo em ter que me estabelecer."

Nós nos viramos e caminhamos de volta.

"Oh? Estamos 'estabelecidos' agora então?" Era estranho ouvir ele dizer isso em voz alta, mas a ideia não pareceu mais tão assustadora. Afinal, comprometendo-me a um homem como Edward era muito menos assustador do que ir em encontros às cegas com perseguidores.

"Sim, nós estamos, você gostando ou não, Swan."

Ele sorriu, mas depois eu peguei um flash de preocupação. "Espero que seus pais estejam de acordo com isso, também."

"É claro que eles estão", eu o assegurei, inclinando-me para o seu lado.

"_Ambos_ os seus pais ", ele esclareceu.

"Chefe Swan é apenas mais reservado sobre isso..." Edward zombou, não convencido. "Bem... vamos trabalhar nisso", eu sorri. "O lento progresso ainda é progredir, certo?"

"Se nós somos alguma coisa, é definitivamente um lento progresso é progredir", ele concordou, passando a mão na minha cintura e me pressionando para mais perto. Como de costume, Edward nunca deixava um desafio ficar em seu caminho.

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ**_

_Gzuis o que foi esse capítulo? Eu achei muito fofo e criativo uma sala cheinha de patinhos barulhentos amarelos, imagina isso! _

_Quem pensou e se enganou com o patinho e o colar? Hum confessem a primeira vez que eu li eu desconfiei esse casal é muito torto pra ser algo assim, mas eu botei fé e duh não era o convencional pedido_

_Depois essa reunião e concentração de todo mundo? Eu sairia correndo desesperada com tanta informação!_

_Enfim diga-nos um Olá_

_Bjos_

* * *

**Que coisa mais fofa o Edward com esses patinhos, e ele lembrou do camafeu *-***_ (Para quem não lembra, no final capítulo 8 eles estão andando na rua e ela vê o camafeu em uma loja e diz que a avó tinha um igual, mas a Renee perdeu) _**Jesus fiquei tonta com tanta gente chegando na casa do Edward. Se tem uma coisa que realmente REALMENTE me irrita é personagem que age como a Alice agiu, não suporto personagem sufocante. Mas os pais deles foram incríveis, gostei da história do Carlisle e Edward, como ele jogar junto com o garoto de 10 anos fez com que os muros dele caíssem. **

**Só nos resta mais um capítulo e 1 outtake. Estou triste :(**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. Capítulo 28

**I Hate You, Kiss Me**

**Sinopse: **Bella desistiu de namoros, mas tem uma noite com o misterioso Edward Cullen. Ambos são surpreendidos quando ele consegue um emprego em seu escritório de advocacia! Os Colegas de trabalho Alice e Jasper, seu melhor amigo Emmett e a chefe sensual Rose, desempenham um papel na vida amorosa de Bella.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **BittenBee **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_. Não copie a tradução e nem a história, tudo é da **BittenBee.**

* * *

_"Quando você dá tudo um ao outro, torna-se uma intercâmbio. Cada um ganha." - Lois McMaster Bujold_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

A luz do sol filtrada em torno de nós nos banhando com uma luz, opaca e dourada. Ansiosamente, eu corri para ele, e ele correu para mim, também. Seus braços voaram ao redor do meu corpo e ele pulou da ponte, me agarrando. Ele riu seu peito apertando contra minha bochecha. O vento soprava em meus ouvidos enquanto caíamos como uma bala pelo ar e na extensão aparentemente infinita de oceano.

Minha visão cintilou entre a escuridão por trás de minhas pálpebras e as bolhas de água rápidas e nossas roupas, enquanto giramos e descemos. Eu segurei Edward até que paramos de nos mover. Parecia tranquilo.

Raios de sol atravessaram a água, brilhando em coral e fazendo luzes e sombras piscarem em uma dança competitiva. Meu cabelo flutuava, bloqueando minha visão com sua ondulação, a textura sedosa e o movimento da luz o fazendo parecer suave e desordenado. Assim que eu empurrei o meu cabelo para longe, ele flutuou de volta no lugar. Entre o seu movimento lento, vislumbrei uma boca sorrindo para mim. Eu sorri de volta e bolhas suaves escapando dos meus lábios. Acima desse sorriso estavam mechas de cabelo rodando, levantando para revelar olhos verdes. Eles estavam inclinados em diversão, com emoção, eu balancei os meus pés mais forte para me manter com ele.

Câmera lenta é sempre chata em sonhos.

O peixe se lançou ao nosso redor, abrindo um caminho e reunindo depois que nós passamos.

O braço de Edward estava esticado, esperando a minha mão apertar a dele. Juntos, chutamos os pés e sorrimos. Ele colocou o braço em volta de mim enquanto descíamos para a água mais turva. Eu não podia ver para onde estávamos indo, mas eu me senti muito bem apenas estando com ele.

Ele gemeu, sonolento, um som de resmungo que flutuava na corrente em torno de mim e eu nadava mais rápido. Quando eu alcanço, me aconchego perto dele.

Como seus pelos do peito fazendo cócegas no meu nariz, tornou-se totalmente claro que não estávamos nadando debaixo de água, a menos que eu tinha ficado enrolado em algas. Eu lentamente abri meus olhos para o sol da manhã marcando as paredes de seu quarto.

Eu aperto o lençol no meu peito e sorrio em seu ombro. Seus dedos levemente batem em meu quadril, os braços escovando sobre a minha pele. Não era de uma forma sedutora. Sua mão pertencia lá naturalmente e comigo deitada confortavelmente ao seu lado.

Uma parte da minha mente cortou o resto da minha névoa sonolenta para me dizer que hoje era um dia importante.

Engoli em seco e sentei-me muito rápido. "Oh merda!"

Eu assustei o Edward pra caralho. Seu corpo inteiro pulou acordando assustado ao meu lado e ele murmurou palavras ininteligíveis ao olhar freneticamente ao redor do quarto para a causa da minha explosão.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, tentando se sentar. Seu cabelo preso para cima em todos os ângulos.

Abri o lençol, afastando para longe para me libertar e sai da cama. O lençol caiu para Edward e ele sorriu em torno dele enquanto fui para pegar minha lingerie limpa que mantive guardada em seu armário.

No topo da superfície de madeira reluzente estava uma fotografia nossa em preto e branco em um dos nossos restaurantes que frequentávamos no almoço. Foi um presente de despedida de Laurent, uma das muitas fotos seu camera man tinha tomado enquanto ele estava seguindo James. Esta foto realizada apenas nós dois, e ele me surpreendeu como completamente despreocupada e feliz que surgiu a partir de uma perspectiva externa. Edward estava abrindo a porta para mim e eu estava sorrindo para ele, meu cabelo fluindo atrás de mim no vento do inverno.

Edward colocou a foto em uma moldura de prata e colocou patinho número seis ao lado dele. Eu não tenho nada disso no meu apartamento, mas passava quase todas as noites na casa de Edward de qualquer maneira.

Inclinei-me e escancarei sua gaveta, vasculhando minhas coisas. Ele gemeu com anseio, mas eu não tenho tempo para acompanhar esse apelo sensual de acasalamento.

"Alice vai se casar hoje!"

Eu fui para o banheiro com a minha roupa e liguei o chuveiro. Tinha sido uma longa noite e eu podia sentir a tensão em meus membros enquanto eles aliviavam a cada momento e o jato de água quente tamborilando contra a minha pele.

Depois que Esme e Carlisle voltaram para Chicago, nos encontramos em um período interessante de calma.

Tive que agradecer a Renee por esta calma súbita na minha agenda também. Com o conselho encorajador e preocupação de minha mãe, Alice tinha ido para lidar com seu fiasco com o florista em um novo espírito. Eu decidi dar o número pessoal de Renee a ela para lidar com outras tais "emergências" até o dia do casamento. Alice admitiu que a minha mãe era de longe melhor ajuda para ela do que eu jamais tinha sido durante as últimas semanas. Eu não tinha ficado ofendida.

Apesar do silêncio, nós dois parecíamos continuar digerindo o turbilhão que tinha ocorrido. Perguntei a Edward mais sobre sua infância e sua relação com Carlisle.

Ele me disse que enquanto crescia, era amargo sobre seu pai abandonar Esme. Mesmo que seu pai morreu antes de Edward nascer, uma parte dele tinha desejado que o homem pudesse ter visto o quão bem seu filho tinha crescido. A partir desse sentimento, ele sempre se sentiu compelido a proteger sua mãe. Não havia ocorrido ao jovem advogado que alguém iria vir e querer proteger Esme também. Carrancudo, ele admitiu que não tinha estado em seu melhor comportamento com Carlisle até muito mais tarde, depois que ele se casou com Esme.

Gostaria de saber quais características comportamentais Edward recebeu do seu pai biológico, e quais tinham desenvolvido como uma reação a Carlisle se juntando a sua família. A única pessoa que realmente sabia era Esme.

Com o tempo, eu me sentiria confortável o suficiente perguntar-lhe. No entanto, não era algo que eu estava obcecada. Edward era o meu par intelectualmente e sexualmente. A quantidade de vezes que tínhamos brigado apenas concretizou quão perfeitos éramos e, a partir dessa intensa química, gerou a crescente base do nosso relacionamento. Desde que eu tinha sido autossuficiente pela maior parte da minha vida, eu nunca entrei nas coisas com facilidade e, é desnecessário dizer que isso manteve as coisas muito mais emocionantes quando explorava tudo isso com ele.

Na verdade, eu pensei que poderia ter sido a razão pela qual eu era ao mesmo tempo tão atraída por ele inicialmente e também cautelosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele desafiou-me de maneiras novas e emocionantes, e totalmente aterrorizante.

Eu gostei disso.

Com seus pais e os meus fora do caminho, a febre do casamento mantido firmemente sob controle e uma nova compreensão do homem que eu amava, era só Edward e eu. Sozinhos. Finalmente.

Fizemos planos que não seriam quebrados. Houve algum tipo de excitação controlada em sua voz quando ele me perguntou se eu estava pronta para jogar.

Eu facilmente concordei, sem saber o que ele estava fazendo, mas feliz por passar mais tempo com ele. Minha resposta foi seguida por um lampejo ardente em seus olhos quando ele tirou minha jaqueta e segurou um par de algemas felpudos cor de rosa no meu rosto.

"Encontrei isso no seu carro", ele disse, sorrindo.

Minha pele estava corada e rosa com arrepio quando ele me despiu, desabotoando e deslizando minha roupa para fora. As palmas das suas mãos estavam em concha e massagearam, acendendo pequenos focos de fogo dentro de mim. Sua boca era faminta e lenta, mordiscando-me apenas nos lugares certos. Ele tinha realmente tomado seu tempo. Apesar da minha luta contra as algemas, eu confiava nele e o queria, e encontrei-me descaradamente implorando por mais.

Depois que ele me levou além dos meus limites de êxtase, eu me sentia cansada e aturdida e totalmente satisfeita. Então eu recuperei um pingo de minha compostura, eu fiz o mesmo para ele. Fomos devagar, deleitando-se com a nossa intimidade e novas experiências de confiança e prazer.

Eu tremia debaixo da água quente, só de lembrar, e continuei ensaboando minha pele com sabonete e esfregando shampoo no meu cabelo. Minha mente continuava a derivar na forma sobre quão inspiradora a coisa toda tinha sido. Os lugares que ele tinha beijado e as palavras que ele sussurrou. E suas respostas a mim em retorno foram fortalecendo quando ele foi algemado debaixo de mim. Ele se divertiu tanto que até mesmo um homem de controle como Edward desejava para eu ter o meu caminho com ele uma e outra vez.

Tudo sobre ele era sensual e completamente _sujo_.

Eu tremi de novo, puxando a minha mente de volta a partir da memória e enxaguando em água fria. O frio foi chocante e desconfortável, mas necessário, se eu planejava começar o meu dia a todos.

**~x~**

Se eu estava preocupada em estar atrasada quando acordei, não tinha nada sobre o terror evocado a partir de todas as chamadas não atendidas que Alice tinha deixado flutuando no meu celular, exigindo atenção. Uma vez que os vi, e as mensagens de voz que as acompanhavam, eu estava realmente com medo.

_Bella sou eu. O casamento começa em duas horas e eu não ouvi sobre você desde ontem de manhã. Me ligue_

_Bella, a cerimônia começa em uma hora. Onde você está? Ligue-me assim que você pegar isso._

_Vou me casar em 32 minutos e sete segundos. Seis segundos, cinco segundos... É melhor que você tenha sido sequestrada, está no hospital, ou morta. Essas são as únicas razões que uma pessoa não pode usar seu telefone celular! Onde diabos você está?_

E houve muitos, muitos mais. Sua voz só tinha ficado mais estridente, e eu interiormente estremeci com a tempestade verbal que estaria recebendo assim que a encarasse. Eu expressei minhas preocupações em voz alta para Edward. "Merda, estamos atrasados . Alice vai me matar."

Meus saltos me ameaçou viagem enquanto eu tentava apressar os degraus de pedra da igreja à frente de Edward. O estilo de vestido de Alice escolheu para suas damas de honra poderia ter sido pior, e eu estava agradecido. Eu usava um vestido de cetim azul claro. Foi sem alças, com fita cor de chocolate amarradas na parte de trás para criar uma cintura império. A saia de camadas eram leves, chiffon diáfano.

"Alice não vai estragar o dia do casamento por matá-la. E nós não estamos atrasados ", ele diz suavemente. Sua risada ofegante chegou aos meus ouvidos e ele poderia facilmente me acompanhar, ele optou por permanecer um passo para trás.

"Apreciando a vista?" Eu perguntei um pouco irritada.

"Eu estou te espiando por trás," ele sorriu.

"Hmmm," eu reclamei.

"Eu vi você por trás muito na noite passada, e não me lembro de você reclamando."

"É por isso que dormi demais e é por isso que estamos atrasados agora!"

Ele riu e eu corei, embora tentasse escondê-lo e concentrar na minha parte no casamento. O jantar de ensaio parecia ter sido há muito tempo.

"Você está apenas de mau humor, porque você perdeu o café da manhã," ele brincou.

"Como você pode ficar tão animado sem café está além de mim", eu rebati. Eu tropecei no último passo, quando as portas duplas veio à tona.

Edward me pegou pela cintura e por um segundo, isso parecia muito escandaloso nos degraus da igreja. Meu rosto ardia ainda mais com vergonha quando ele me ajudou a arrumar as minhas camadas de chiffon.

"Mal tive tempo para espremer neste vestido", eu continuei, reclamando a minha humilhação.

Ele caminhou à frente para manter a porta aberta para mim. "E eu vou gastar menos tempo para tirá-lo de você mais tarde."

Ciente de que estávamos entrando na casa de Deus, eu abaixei minha voz. "Eu deveria ter te prendido nas algemas e deixou a casa. Toda essa conversa está me distraindo."

Antes que ele pudesse responder, um grupo da organização do casamento discretamente se apressaram em direção a nós com alívio e emoção. Os convidados ainda estavam sentando-se ao som suave do piano que tocava ao lado dos bancos. Edward e eu nos separamos enquanto o pai de Alice, um dos condutores, o guiou para estar sentado enquanto fui arrastada para os locais privados.

"Onde você estava?" Alice exclamou quando me viu. "Eu vou me casar em dez minutos!"

"Desculpe. Você está deslumbrante."

"Nem tente isso comigo," ela disse, mas o tom mais suave de sua voz transmitida quanto ela apreciava o meu elogio.

Eu timidamente cumprimentei Charlotte e os primos de Alice.

"Querida, você não quer ficar agitada hoje", sua mãe disse, fixando uma mecha do cabelo de Alice no seu têmpora. "Pobre Jasper, ele não quer uma noiva manchada quando ele disser, 'Eu aceito'."

Isso pareceu acalmar Alice do seu aborrecimento comigo, e todo o estado emocional que ela estava. Ela assentiu tomou uma respiração profunda, calmante.

A cerimônia foi linda. Depois de toda a correria e preparação, fiquei surpresa com o quão simples tudo acabou. É evidente que eu não sabia muito sobre o planejamento deste tipo de evento. Fiquei orgulhosa por Alice ter arrumado isso de uma forma tão impressionante. Percebi que todo o negócio poderia ter sido um pesadelo. Isso não tinha sido.

Eu estava na minha bolha com Edward e tinha nublado minha perspectiva. As coisas eram novas, frescas e intensas. Eu não queria vir à tona para respirar ou abandonar o meu tempo com ele em troca de outros. Olhando para trás, alguns meses de serviços de casamento era inconveniente, mas não tinha virado minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Edward tinha.

Enquanto meus pensamentos vagaram, então fixei meu olhar. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Edward olhando diretamente para mim algumas filas a baixo enquanto o reverendo explicou o significado do anel. Sua expressão parecia tão séria e tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar de volta meio perplexa, meio hipnotizada. Então seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente. Eu conhecia aquele olhar malicioso. Minha pele aqueceu instantaneamente. Eu afastei meus olhos para longe dele, deixando-os passar pelo local, à procura de um objeto ou uma pessoa mais segura para pousar.

Eu tinha zero de autodisciplina, aparentemente. Olhando para ele de novo, era evidente que ele estava gostando do meu desconforto. Tornou-se um jogo de contato visual comigo olhando para trás e para frente entre ele e a cerimônia. Ele piscou, puxou a gola de sua camisa para expor um chupão que eu tinha dado a ele no pescoço, na noite anterior, e ainda teve a audácia de mover os lábios silenciosamente dizendo "algemas" em um esforço para provocar minhas partes de senhora.

Eu não conseguia decidir se eu queria gritar de indignação ou rir. Eu lutei por uma compostura que nunca havia lutado antes. Uma explosão durante o casamento não era uma opção.

Votos e anéis foram trocados e meus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto Jasper e Alice se beijaram e foram oficialmente declarados marido e mulher. Suas mãos cuidadosamente embalaram o queixo dela e o beijo foi muito doce. Naquele momento me senti culpada por me comportar irritantemente com Alice. Isso tudo era para o seu grande dia, e ela estava pensando em fazer isso só uma vez.

Inúmeras vezes ela largou tudo para me ajudar quando eu precisava dela. Ela era a amiga que entrou no meu apartamento para me certificar de que estava tudo bem, na noite de abertura de arte de Da Vinci. Ela foi à mão amiga que entusiasticamente colocou esforço em me fazer uma fantasia de Halloween. Ela me ajudou ficar bonita para Edward várias vezes quando eu era uma bagunça nervosa sobre um encontro. Ela manteve os meus segredos. Inferno, ela até me ensinou como andar de salto sem comer a calçada.

Eu enxuguei meus olhos o mais discretamente possível quando todos se alinharam para a festa de casamento. Eu tinha me misturado na multidão e decidi esperar por Edward, Emmett e Rosalie fora da igreja.

O ar estava zumbindo e frio no início de março, já está mostrando sinais reveladores da primavera. Abracei-me contra o frio leve. Eu percebi que a cerimônia acabou: eu tinha sobrevivido. No fundo da minha mente eu tinha estado obsessivamente pensando em como tudo isso de casamento estava pondo pressão sobre a minha própria relação. Descobri que tudo estava bem. Quando Edward saiu da igreja, eu queria dar um tapa nele e beijá-lo.

Emmett e Rosalie logo se juntou a nós, me impedindo de fazer qualquer um dos dois. Eles estavam bastante quietos, até mesmo tímidos enquanto nós quatro caminhamos juntos. Foi provavelmente porque eu tinha descoberto como Emmett havia sido sorrateiramente detectado no escritório de Rosalie por meses. Tudo foi por acidente, e para ser honesto, uma bênção mista. Nosso escritório foi construído na década de 1920 e, apesar de ter sido fortemente renovado, ainda havia algumas peculiaridades do edifício. Foi principalmente alto, guinchando tubos no inverno e armários embutidos.

No entanto, Rosalie tinha seu próprio armário de pessoal no canto do seu escritório e, aparentemente, havia uma pequena porta na parede de trás que ligava a sala de conferência.

Na sala de conferências, a refinada madeira antiga levantava do chão a um terço do caminho até a parede. Padrões granulados e costuras faziam parte de seu charme. Bem, isso foi até que eu tinha realmente visto uma seção aberta no meio de uma dessas emendas. Embora raramente utilizavam a sala de conferência, nós tivemos uma reunião naquela manhã e voltei durante o almoço para buscar a minha caneta. Fiquei chocada ao encontrar Emmett, um grande homem, rastejando para fora da porta minúscula. Mais uma vez, ele teve a sorte de que foi a sua melhor amiga que o pegou e não outra pessoa. Os banheiros e a sala do zelador estavam no corredor da sala de conferência, e Emmett saiu e entrou no elevador de custódia.

O plano teve uma série de falhas, mas o felicitei por ser muito imaginativo para alguém sendo conduzido apenas por seu pau. Eu nunca o entreguei, nem mesmo ele que merecia, mas me sentia extremamente gratificante tendo os pegado. No fundo, eu estava inquieta sobre Rosalie pegando Edward e eu no almoxarifado, mas agora eu estava secretamente deleitando-me no meu triunfo de saber o seu segredo.

Foi um pouco caótico enquanto todos fomos ao hotel para a recepção. Houve um intervalo com o fotógrafo, e eu passei quase uma hora tirando fotos pela festa de casamento. Felizmente Edward ocupou-se no bar com Emmett e Rose durante este tempo e não fui vítima de suas provocações. Eu não queria parecer vermelho tomate em cada foto. Enquanto eu estava fora durante as fotos apenas de família, ele foi bom o suficiente para me enviar um coquetel.

Dentro do hotel, foi realmente algo. Você nunca saberia que este tinha sido o mesmo local que organizou uma festa de Halloween no ano anterior. Foi espetacularmente transformado com rosas creme, flores silvestres e gipsófila. Panos brancos cobriam as mesas ao redor da sala, que beirava a pista de dança polida. Vela de chá e luzes de teto deram a sala um brilho suave. Era muito romântico e muito Alice.

Com nossos cartões do lugar em mãos, estamos estabelecidos em nossos lugares designados. Mesmo que eu fazia parte do grupo de casamento, eu tinha dito a Alice que ainda queria me sentar com Edward, então ela arrumou seu arranjo e me tirou da mesa principal.

Depois de uma hora de música e talheres tinindo em pratos, brindes, e recarga de bebidas, Alice finalmente se afastou de seus parentes e se sentou em uma cadeira vazia ao meu lado. Ela suspirou e sorriu, e sua pele tinha um rubor suave nele.

"Eu fui capaz de escapar, mas não sei quanto tempo eu vou ter antes que alguém me veja."

"Deve ser muito fácil, pois você é a única pessoa em um grande vestido branco," eu comentei.

Ela riu e suspirou de novo, abanando-se com as mãos. A piada suave era suficiente para afastar a atmosfera de ficar estranho.

"Bella, eu quero te agradecer por me ajudar com um monte de presente", ela começou, olhando ao redor da sala com a forma como tudo parecia. "Eu sei que foi difícil e não era uma tarefa fácil."

Ela parecia tão feliz e agradecida. Eu sorri. "Não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas é fácil ser sua amiga e isso é obrigado a durar mais do que um casamento."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e de repente ela me abraçou mais apertado do que eu estava esperando. Quando nos separamos eu disse: "Embora é melhor que esse seja o seu único casamento. Eu não posso prometer que não vou te estrangular se houver uma próxima vez."

Ela riu de novo e pegou um guardanapo de pano da mesa para enxugar os olhos. "Você vai precisar ter uma atitude melhor do que isso se está pensando em ter um casamento também."

Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ela estava meio brincando, mas as palavras deram uma sensação estranha no estômago. Um membro da família encontrou Alice, naquele momento, e a levou para longe da mesa. Seja qual for o nervosismo que estava rodando no meu estômago, foi o suficiente para conter o meu apetite. Eu me afastei o prato meio comido, assim que dedos envolveram delicadamente sobre meu ombro nu.

Edward olhou para mim, aumentando a pressão de seus dedos quando eu sorri para ele. "Você quer dançar?", ele perguntou. Ele olhou na direção de Alice com um sorriso, e eu sabia que as coisas estavam bem com eles também.

Notei os casais na pista de dança balançando juntos e coloquei minha mão na de Edward, deixando ele me levar para o centro da sala. Com a maior naturalidade e leve graça, ele me puxou para si e apertou a minha mão, enrolando os dedos entrelaçados no meu peito. Eu fui envolvida com o abraço e música lenta, e caímos em um silêncio fácil, ambos ocupados por nossos próprios pensamentos.

Eu estava ficando ridiculamente sentimental. "Lembra da primeira vez que dançamos aqui?"

"Você era uma fada sexy, me deslumbrando com seus truques femininos."

"Eu acho que você está esquecendo do ar misterioso que O Fantasma da Ópera evoca. É muito atraente para as mulheres."

"Você realmente não me reconheceu naquela noite?" Ele pegou na minha expressão com olhos atentos.

Eu evitei contato visual reflexivamente. "Não."

Eu não sabia que era Edward, até que eu senti que a atração específica para o homem da máscara e só sabia que era ele quando quase me beijou. Na época, o efeito que ele teve sobre mim indicou que só ele despertava algo em meu corpo e alma, e eu não tinha encontrado esse sentimento em qualquer outro lugar. A absolvição dessa realização me assustou tanto que eu procurei James. James não foi só um erro quase fatal, mas isso me fez entender que eu não podia lutar contra o sentimento. Sempre tinha sido Edward.

"O que você não está me dizendo?", ele perguntou.

Apertei os olhos para ele brevemente, irritada que ele pudesse me ler como um livro aberto. "Bem... eu senti algo familiar em nossa dança, algo que só _você _pode me fazer sentir."

Isso pareceu animá-lo. "Que tipo de sentimento?"

Eu tentei minimizar. "Nada. Apenas uma... uma energia." Eu não tinha certeza de como realmente explicar a atração magnética indefinível que eu sentia por ele.

"Ah... uma energia", ele disse lentamente, uma sombra de sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Sim", eu o desafiei. Você pensaria que eu estava levando Edward a acreditar em Óvnis ou um elemento do sobrenatural por seu tom cético. "A sensação é como dois discos magnéticos e quando ambos estão de frente para o caminho certo…"

"Então, é quase impossível ficar longe", completou.

"Sim, está vendo? Uma energia."

Ele riu. "Então você sentiu essa energia no último outono?"

Eu me atrapalhei com as minhas palavras, envergonhada que ia deixar isso escapar.

"Não há necessidade de esconder isso de mim", ele assegurou, roçando o polegar ao longo da frente da minha mão. "Não esta tarde no jogo."

Eu olhei para ele através dos meus cílios. "Eu poderia sentir certa atenção por você desde o início, apesar das minhas tentativas de negação e cinismo total." Demorou muito para eu admitir isso a ele. "Não pense que seus jogos mentais são justificados agora."

Seu sorriso caiu em uma expressão séria. "Você esquece. A razão pela qual cedi foi porque eu percebi que algo estava crescendo entre nós. Eu não queria prejudicá-la."

"Você estava com medo também."

"Da minha própria maneira. Eu finalmente consegui você, e eu não quero perder o que temos." Eu não disse mais nada, e me deleitava com a nossa harmonia constante. "E é por isso...", ele continuou depois de um tempo e parou de novo. Houve um tênue tremor em sua voz.

"Por quê o quê?"

Sua garganta balançava com um engolir grosso, e ele calmamente limpou-a. Meu próprio sistema enchendo com adrenalina, nervosismo aparecendo.

"More comigo, Swan."

Meu coração bateu por baixo das minhas costelas, e meu olhar caiu sobre seu peito, tendo um interesse nos botões de pérola de sua camisa. Este deve ter sido o que ele queria falar comigo na semana passada, antes de termos sido tão chocantemente interrompidos por nossas famílias e amigos. Seu polegar parou de se mover levemente sobre a minha mão e eu olhei para cima. Ele deslizou por trás de uma máscara ilegível, exceto nos olhos. Eu nunca deveria ter desviar o olhar, porque, apesar de sua cautela, seus olhos estavam me pedindo para acreditar nele, em nós.

"O que isso significa exatamente?"

Ele pareceu relaxar, mas só um pouco, agora que eu tinha falado. "Isso significa que você vai dar aviso ao seu senhorio, embalar seus pertences em caixas, alugar um caminhão, e mover as caixas para o meu apartamento."

"Tudo sozinha?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Isso é um sim?"

"Bem, eu não sei."

"Você não sabe?"

"Eu não sei o que isso significa. Eu não estou pronta para o casamento, e eu—"

"Isso significa que eu quero compartilhar domingos preguiçosos com você, e cozinhar para você, tomar café da manhã juntos, assistir a um DVD, e ter você só para mim quando eu quiser. Se isso é tudo muito banal para você, eu vou demitir Maria e ter você limpando a minha casa em uma fantasia de empregada francesa—"

Bati no seu braço de brincadeira. "Nós fazemos tudo isso de qualquer maneira, exceto pela fantasia de empregada francesa. Não vejo por que precisamos apressar nada."

"Eu quero que você acorde ao meu lado todas as manhãs, Bella."

"Você quer?"

"Sim, de preferência nua, mas eu vou levar isso de qualquer maneira."

Eu não podia deixar de rir com isso.

"Diga que sim", ele disse em voz baixa. Sua mão apertou a minha cintura, trazendo-me contra ele. "Eu não sou um homem que implora. Não me faça começar agora..."

O grande sorriso no meu rosto começou a doer, mas eu não podia parar. Havia tanta alegria saindo de mim, me deixando sem palavras e oprimido. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, colocando um beijo quente em meus lábios. Isso causou uma vibração na minha pélvis e os meus dedos enrolaram.

Nós esquecemos tudo sobre a dança, a música suave, e onde estávamos. Quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus, cheios de tanto desejo e promessa, eu sabia que as coisas seriam bem assim como eu sabia que éramos perfeitos juntos, com defeitos e tudo.

Eu sussurrei em seus lábios: "Sim, e não mude nunca, Edward. Isso vai ser emocionante."

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Não sei se fico feliz ou triste porque terminei a fic. Feliz porque finalmente \o/ triste porque gosto muito desses dois.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e quem acompanha desde o começo, obrigada pela paciência!**

**Eu vou revisar os capitulos da fic, porque assumo que o começo dela não tem lá a melhor tradução ever. **

**Agora só falta postar o último outtake, para quem não sabe onde, será postado aqui ~ _www_**_(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net / s/6658806/1/**_

**Beijos e nos encontramos nas outras fics**

**xx**


End file.
